


A Tigris két csíkja

by Anna_Croat



Series: Hercegek éve [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, Humor, Japan, M/M, Romance, Slash, jakuza
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 102,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Croat/pseuds/Anna_Croat
Summary: MacLaine Saito számára nem könnyű a visszatérés hazájába. Eldöntendő kérdések egész sora vár rá. Skót vagy japán, bűnöző vagy bűnüldöző, meleg vagy heteroszexuális? Miközben igyekszik helyretenni magában a fenti egzisztenciális létkérdéseket, elképesztő szerelembe és egy jakuza klán szövevényes belső ügyeibe keveredik. Titokzatos merényletek, váratlan bonyodalmak és megdöbbentő felfedezések várnak rá.





	1. 1.

Suzuki nyomozó idegesen figyelte a különös ügyészt. Még azzal a gondolattal is eljátszott magában, hogy – mintegy elismerve gyengeségét – elővesz egy zsebkendőt és megtörli gyöngyöző homlokát. De aztán elvetette. Az izzadtság férfias, végülis.

            Valójában nem is tudta mitől ideges. Talán a tegnapi karaoke partin nem kellett volna annyi légből kapott sztorit végighallgatnia az új főnökéről. Végtére is senki nem ismerte személyesen. Ami biztosnak látszott, hogy most tért haza Európából és évek óta nem járt Japánban. Az összeköttetései azonban nyilván kiválóak voltak, hiszen fiatal kora és a helyi jogrendben való tapasztalatlansága ellenére máris kinevezett ügyész volt. Bár persze az ügyért, amit kapott, senki nem irigyelte.

            A pasas most a fotótáblát bámulta, olyan tíz perce. Azóta szinte nem is mozdult meg, csupán az ujjai doboltak mellkasa előtt összefont karján, mintha valami sajátos belső zenét hallgatna. Kétségtelenül zavarba ejtő hatást keltett.

            Hirtelen megmozdult. Éles metszésű arcát Suzuki felé fordította.

            - Katagura Takeda. Ő a klán feje, ugye?

            Suzuki szaporán bólogatott.

            - Mit tudunk róla? Gyenge pont? A cél, hogy elbizonytalanítsuk az ellenfelet. Mit javasol, Suzuki-san?

            Na, most már tudta mitől ideges. A homlokgyöngyözés új erőre kapott.

            - Uhm, Katagura Takeda – mintha a név ismétlésével legalábbis időt nyerne. – 59 éves. Számos ingatlancég és egyéb vállalkozás tulajdonosa. Szigorú ember hírében áll, vaskézzel irányítja a klánt.

            Az ügyész türelmetlenül intett.

            - Ez mind rendben van, de ezzel ugyan nem szorongatjuk meg. Piszkos ügyek?

            - Nem tudok róla – cincogta Suzuki.

            Az ügyész szemöldöke magasra szaladt.

            - Nők?

Szánalmas fejrázás.

            - Férfiak?

            Suzuki szeme kikerekedett, de nem szólt semmit.

            - Gyerekek?

            Suzuki majdnem hápogni kezdett.

            - Drog?

Suzuki a cipője orrát bámulta.

            - Könyörgöm, ez állítólag egy jakuza klán. Katagura apja a börtönben halt meg. Vele mi van?

            Suzuki hirtelen felélénkült. Láthatólag eszébe jutott valami. Az ügyész biztatóan integetett.

            - Volt már börtönben. Garázdaság, erőszakos viselkedés.

            - Alakul. Mit csinált?

            - Verekedett. Többször is – bizonygatta Suzuki.

            - Szóval a nyájas üzletember arculata mögött egy agresszív bűnöző rejtőzik. Kérem a részleteket!

            Suzuki az asztalához sietett, felkapott egy mappát, és kapkodva előrángatott egy papírlapot.

            - Egy elhagyott raktárban történt az eset. A Katagurák összecsaptak az Ikayeshi klánnal. Elfajult az incidens. Két Ikayeshi közlegény ott maradt. Katagura vállalta a felelősséget, de gyilkosságot nem tudtak rábizonyítani. Vélhetően nem is ő tette.

            - Legalábbis nem sajátkezűleg.

            Suzuki egyetértően bólogatott.

            - Mennyit kapott?

            - 5 évet.

            - Nem sok. Kijött már?

            Suzuki kicsit meglepetten pillantott fel. A férfi testmagassága amúgy is szinte sokkolóan hatott rá. Nem sok ember volt a környezetében, aki majdnem elérte a 190 cm-t.

            - Már rég – fókuszált vissza a problémára.

            De a zavarodott arckifejezés az ügyésznek is feltűnt. Gyanakodva húzta össze a szemét.

            - Mennyire rég? – Suzuki azzal nyugtatgatta magát, hogy csak csipetnyit vészjósló a főnöke hangja.

            - 25 éve.

            A férfi nem szólt semmit. De az arckifejezése leírhatatlanná vált. Hátborzongató szemei elsötétültek, mindazonáltal – noha az állkapcsán rángatózott egy izom – néma maradt. Suzuki nem tudhatta, hogy éppen szivárványszínű unikornisokat számolgat magában, relaxációs célzattal. Amikor végül szavához jutott, megtévesztően nyájasan csengett a hangja.

            - Katagura Takeda egy jakuza klánt vezet 40 éve, és 25 éve nem tudtak semmit ráhúzni? Miféle alvilág ez itt?

            - Szabadjon rámutatnom MacLaine–sempai[1] – Suzuki hallhatóan bizonytalanul ejtette ki az idegen nevet –, hogy éppen emiatt adták Önnek az esetet. – Büszke volt erre a diplomatikusan szofisztikált mondatra.

            A férfi egy pillanatig hallgatott.

            - Hát jó, közelítsünk máshonnan. Holnapra legyen az asztalomon a Katagura-klán összes büntetőügyének aktája 20 évre visszamenőleg.

            Suzuki némán pislogott.

            - Suzuki-san?

            A köpcös nyomozónak továbbra sem akaródzott szóra nyitni a száját.

            - Suzuki-san? Valami baj van?

            Csend.

            - Suzuki-san! Talán rövid a határidő? Hosszabítsam meg? Velem lehet beszélni.

            Suzuki Sota végre elszánta magát.

            - Azt éppen nem mondanám, hogy rövid…

            Az ügyész kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Eddig lazán elegáns testtartása megfeszült, ujjai felhagytak az öntudatlan dobolással. Ez nem tűnt nagy különbségnek, a változás mégis olyan szembetűnő volt, hogy Suzukinak kezdett inába szállni a bátorsága. Megköszörülte a torkát.

            - A határidő nem rövid. Valójában semmi szükség rá. A Katagura klánnak Katagura Takeda szabadon bocsátása óta, azaz huszonöt éve nincs büntetőügye. Teljesen tiszták – hadarta, célirányosan arra törekedve, hogy minél hamarabb túl legyen a kellemetlen híren.

            Az ügyész kezdte érteni. Előbb-utóbb persze ki kellett derülnie, hogy miért bíznak egy ilyen nagy horderejű ügyet egy huszonnyolc éves, kezdő ügyészre, aki csak most tért vissza az Egyesült Királyságból. Leeresztette maga mellé a kezeit, lehorgasztotta a fejét, megszemlélte a cipőorrát. Nagy levegőt vett, és átgörgette magán a tiszta oxigént. Amikor felnézett, mosolygott.

            - Suzuki-san! Köszönöm az együttműködését! Pillanatnyilag ennyi lett volna. Az utasítást hagyja figyelmen kívül. Ha van valami, szólok. Most kérem, hagyjon magamra.

            A középkorú, megviselt külsejű nyomozó dicséretes tempóban hagyta el az irodáját, sőt még az előteret is, talán meg sem állt a földszinti kávézóig. Saito nem törődött vele.

            Leült a forgószékbe az íróasztala mellett, és odafordult a fotótábla felé. Két lábát kinyújtotta, a bal bokáját hanyagul a jobbra helyezte, fejét hátradöntötte a széktámlára, de csak annyira, hogy szemmel tarthassa az inkriminált Katagura klán vezérkarát. Látott már jakuzákról fényképeket, és nem is állította volna, hogy ezek között nem volt néhány hasonló fizimiska, de valami hibádzott. Túl sok volt az intellektus. Oké, ez egy vezérkar, de szemben vele a képzett jogászok és üzletemberek képviselték a többséget, bár a törpe minoritás jelen volt, néhány cserzett arcú, ínas testű, idősebb elöljáró személyében. És igen, Katagura Takeda ezek közé tartozott, bár persze szépen ívelt szeméből olyan intelligencia áradt, ami könnyen átemelhette volna a másik csoportba. Saito félrebillentette a fejét, úgy vizsgálgatta az öreget. Bár persze ez is túlzás volt, a fickó 60 körül járhatott és igen jól tartotta magát.

            Adva van tehát egy jól szituált jakuza klán, amely élen járhat az önmenedzselésben, ha huszonöt év alatt egyszer sem bukott meg, noha méretéből és felépítéséből egyértelműen középszintű, tehát már figyelemreméltó, többezres tagsággal rendelkező, befolyásos szervezetre lehet következtetni. Egy ekkora csapatnak már kellett is az organizáció, hiszen ha a tőlük függő családtagokat és beosztottakat, dolgozókat is hozzácsapjuk, több tízezer ember megélhetése függött az irányítástól. Ügyes, nagyon ügyes, ha ekkora nagyságrendben játszanak, és évtizedekig nem gyűlt meg a bajuk a törvénnyel.

            De valakinek mégiscsak nagyon csípték a szemét, ha rájuk állítottak egy egész nyomozócsapatot és egy ügyészt, aki semmi más feladatot nem kapott, mint hogy megoldja ezt a dilemmát. MacLaine Saitoról felületes külső szemlélő nagyon könnyen téves következtetést vonhatott le, ha csak a korát és megtévesztő külsejét vette alapul. Fiatal volt nem vitás, de – és kétségkívül ez lehet a titka a megtisztelő megbízásnak – 5 évet húzott le a Scotland Yardon, a szervezett bűnözés elleni csoportban, a végén már vezető beosztásban. Valaki nagyon utazott a Katagurákra.

            Márpedig a Katagurák bizonyosan nagyon jól ismerték a helyi módszereket, az ő küldetése tehát az, hogy ösztönösen találja meg a gyenge pontot és, ha kell, ne a megszokott módon közelítsen.

            Összehúzta a szemét, olyannyira, hogy elvesztette a fókuszpontot, a tábla elhomályosult előtte. És ott volt. Az apró hiány, ami így sokkal szembetűnőbben kiugrott a homályos képek sorából. A vezérkar és a fővárosi shateigashirák sávja között, majdnem közvetlenül Katagura Takeda fényképe alatt, ott volt egy fehér folt. Az elmúlt egy órában egyszer már észrevette, de nem ragadta meg eléggé a kósza felismerést, és a gondolat elszállt. Így most ismerősként üdvözölhette, és ez meg is erősítette abban, hogy biztosan nem téved. Kell, hogy legyen emögött valami.

            Felpattant, hogy közelebbről szemügyre vegye a hiátust.

            Látszott a fekete keret, ami kijelölte a fotó helyét, alatta pedig apró betűkkel ez állt:

            Katagura herceg ???

            Eljött a pillanat.

            MacLaine Saito elbődülte magát és melegen remélte, hogy a földszinti kávézóba is lehallatszik.

            - Suzuki! – és mérhetetlen dühében már az udvariassággal sem törődött.

 

***

 

            Suzuki nem tudott elfogadható választ adni arra, hogy kinek volt az az elmebajos ötlete, hogy az ismeretlen Katagura katonát hercegnek becézgesse. Az viszont hamar kiderült, hogy a fedőnevet nem viccnek szánták, a kényszer szülte. Suzuki habogott valamit egy nemrégiben előkerült férfiról, akit azonban még senki sem látott, pláne nem tudta, hogy kicsoda. Harmatgyenge informátorok hallani vélték, hogy Katagura fiáról van szó, de ez nonszensznek tűnt, mivel senki még csak nem is hallott róla soha, hogy a fickónak gyereke lett volna. Még neje sem volt, mert elvált tőle miután kijött a börtönből.

Az egész délutánt a számítógép előtt töltötte, hogy valamiféle információhoz jusson az ismeretlenről, de minden, amit megtudott, annyi volt, hogy a Katagura vezérkarban nemrég feltűnt egy fiatal, új munkaerő, aki pillanatnyilag az amerikai érdekeltségekért volt felelős, és ő maga is Amerikából érkezett. Ez nem volt sok, de érezte, hogy itt kell elindulni. Gyenge pontot keresett és ez annak tűnt. Fiatal, tapasztalatlan szürke ló, külföldi, még a helyi viszonyokkal sincs tisztában. Ha elég nagy nyomás alá helyezik, hibázhat.

Igen, így fog eljárni.

 

Ha nem is megnyugodva, de egy kicsit hátradőlhetett, már otthon, kicsi legénylakásában, amit nagyapjától kapott, amikor lediplomázott. 5 éve nem használta és még most is kaotikus állapotokat mutatott, körben a bontatlan kartondobozokkal, amik kicsomagolásra vártak. De nagyapja katanáját[2] és vakizasiját[3] már elővette és elhelyezte az alacsony szekrényen a nappali fókuszpontjában. Mellé odaállította az öreg fényképét, jól szabott szürke zsakettjében, az angol királynő születésnapi fogadásán. Szerette ezt a képet, az öregúr olyan vidámnak és gondtalannak tűnt rajta, ami az életben ritkán volt. Fölé pedig kilógatta kedvenc 18. sz.-i fametszetét, családi örökség szintén, két vödörcipelő földművesről a rizsföldön. És hogy az európai gyökereket is ápolja, beszerzett egy gótikus feszületet, és a két műalkotás furcsamód csodálatos harmóniát hozott létre a sima fehér falon, a kardok fölött.

Most leült a fehér kanapéra, szemben kis tárlatával, és jó skótként, speciálisan érlelt whiskyt iszogatott, másik nagyapja üzeméből. Végtagjait szétvetette, fejét hátraejtette a kényelmes háttámlára és hagyta, hogy az erős alkohol átjárja a testét. Már nem tervezett semmit a nap további részére, szóval több pohárkával is megengedett magának, úgyis csak a könyvével volt randevúja a sebtében szétteregetett futonon.

Igyekezett megszabadulni a munkától. Vegyes érzelmei voltak az üggyel kapcsolatban, úgy érezte kevés az információja ahhoz, hogy határozott véleményt alkosson. Megdörzsölte a halántékát, és vágyakozó pillantást vetett a fürdőszoba felé, bár kicsit korainak tűnt még az esti rituáléhoz, de csak azért, mert a kora nyár hosszú nappalainak egyikén jártak.

Ekkor szólalt meg a mobilja. Kényelmesen nyúlt utána, azt sem bánta volna, ha a hívó fél megunja és megszakítja a hívást, mielőtt ő felvenné. De nem így történt. A kijelzőre pillantott, majd mosolyogva szólt bele a készülékbe.

\- Takehasha, csalódást okoztál volna, ha nem te hívsz elsőként, miután visszatértem Japánba.

\- Anyád elsuttogta anyámnak, úgyhogy mostanra mindenki tudja. Mikor érkeztél?

\- Két napja. Ma dolgoztam először – kényelmesen ellazult. Takehasha nagyon jó barátja volt, és egy éve nem látta. Akkor vendégül látta a skóciai birtokon.

\- Már felvetted a munkát, de engem nem kerestél? Mélységesen megbántottál.

Saito nevetett.

\- Mit mondhatnék. Japán vagyok, a kötelesség mindennél előbbre való.

Takehasha gúnyosan felhorkant. Saito szinte maga előtt látta a vidám koboldarcon húzódó vigyort. Az ismerősség érzete felvidította.

\- Mikor tudnánk összefutni? Feleleveníteném az itteni társasági életemet.

\- Ma este?

Saito nevetett.

\- Nem éppen erre gondoltam.

\- Ami meglehetős hiba volt. Tisztában vagy a mai nap jelentőségével?

\- Jóformán azt sem tudom, hányadika van. Nagyon hirtelen csöppentem a dolgok sűrűjébe. És olyan ügyet akasztottak a nyakamba, ami… hát fogalmazzunk úgy, nem holnap zárom le.

\- Gondolom, nem beszélhetsz róla.

\- Nem.

\- Ez esetben, mint gyerekkori jópajtásod, máshogyan kell gondoskodnom a testi-lelki jólétedről – hatásszünet következett. – Tádáám!!! Ma van a nyárköszöntő tűzijáték fesztivál, ami kötelező minden olyan, a helyszínen tartózkodó, jóképű, 30 alatti szingli japán férfinak, aki egy évfolyamban végzett velem. Igaz is… szingli vagy?

Saito küzdött a rátörő nevetéssel. Eszébe jutottak a régi fesztiválok, a haverok, a sok lány kimonóban, akik boldogan flörtöltek a jómódú, jókiállású, vidor egyetemistákkal. Gondtalan esték voltak, sok szakéval, bódult udvarlással, késő este a tűzijáték szürreális fényeivel és néha szexszel is. Most, hogy mindez eszébe jutott, ködös sóvárgást érzett.

\- Nincs senkim.

\- Az én emberem. Már nem sokan mondhatjuk ezt el magunkról. 7-kor találkozunk a szokott helyen.

\- Nem mondtam, hogy ott leszek.

\- Ne vakerálj! Tudom, hogy ott leszel. Nem hihetem, hogy a skótok minden vállalkozó kedvet kiöltek belőled.

\- Nem jellemző rájuk. Egyébként én is skót vagyok.

\- Nincs neked problémád az identitásoddal?

Saito kuncogott. Végül is, miért is ne. Holnap hétvége van, és ha nem is megy úgy a csajozás, mint régen, egy este a jófej arcokkal mindenképpen megéri.

\- Ott leszek.

\- Nagyszerű! Mit veszel fel? Jukata?

\- Semmiképpen. Még nem is csomagoltam ki rendesen, azt sem tudom, hol keressek jukatát[4].

\- Legyen úgy. Igazodom hozzád.

 

***

 

Közhelynek hangzik, de balzsamos volt az éjszaka. Igazi kora nyári meleg alkonyat, a levegőben keveredett a virágok és a hagyományos fesztiválételek illata, amelyeket alkalomszerűen feldíszített standokon kínáltak. Már sötétedett, a park egyes pontjain, ahol a színes lampionok már gyengébben sugározták fényüket, az arcok is alig voltak felismerhetőek.

A tömeg élénken hullámzott a rendezvény centrumában, nevetés, hangos beszélgetés töltötte be a levegőt, ahogy a közönség – az elfogyasztott alkoholnak is köszönhetően – egyre izgatottabban várta a tűzijáték kezdetét. Saito lubickolt a hangulatban. Régen érezte már ezt, az aromák, hangok, illatok különös keveredését, amely a benyakalt szaké és sör mennyiségének növekedésével egyre szürreálisabbá vált, a szivárványszínnű kimonók és a fakóbb jukaták sodródását körös-körül. Az arcokhoz nem köthető, levegőben szálló engedékeny női kacajok hangját. Igazán jól érezte magát.

Farmert viselt és fehér, nyaknál elölgombos, hosszú ujjú pólót, a haja összekuszálódott az esti szélben, kezében sörösdobozt tartott, amit időről időre meghúzott. Már rég elszakadt Takehashától és kis csapatától, nem tagadhatóan szándékosan, mert így könnyebben el tudott merülni a vidám atmoszférában. A srácok pontosan ugyanolyanok voltak, mint 5 éve, ami részben jó volt, hiszen rögtön megtalálta velük a hangot, részben nehéz, mert ő maga már nem volt ugyanaz. Az elmúlt évek nem jellemzően kellemes tapasztalatai nem hagyták érintetlenül. Érezte, hogy zárkózottabb, a flörtölés már nem az ő világa, vagy csak pillanatnyilag nincs kedve hozzá, ki tudja. Félrehúzódott a park egy félreesőbb sarkába, leült egy padra, szinte öregemberesnek érezte magát, de nem törődött vele. Hátradőlt, egyik kezében a sörét dédelgette, másikat kinyújtotta a pad háttámláján, onnan figyelte a távolban kavargó emberáradatot.

A közelben kisebb csoport középiskolás viháncolt, egytől egyig hagyományos viseletben. Az egyik fiú szerzett valahonnan egy kiszuperált, szakadt lampiont, azzal dobálóztak. Az egyik hórihorgas srác tett egy lendületes mozdulatot, és a lampion messze elszállt a park bokrai felé. Az egész csapat utánalódult, és egy perc múlva eltűntek a szeme elől.

Akkor látta meg őket.

Először azt hitte, együtt vannak, aztán, hogy mégsem. Az egyik erős testalkatú mackós férfi volt, nem éppen ide illő fekete öltönyben. A tőle karnyújtásnyira álló kecses, karcsú nőt figyelte, aki nyersszínű jukatát viselt, kicsit előrehajolva a derekán lévő övet igazgatta. Hosszú, fekete haja elrejtette az arcát, a jukata kissé szétnyílt a felsőtestén, olyannyira, hogy Saito majdnem elfordult, nehogy olyasmit lásson meg, ami nem volna illendő. De akkor az apró részletek analizálásához szokott szeme valami furcsát vett észre. Az öv. Nőhöz képest nagyon alacsonyan, csípőre ejtve hordta, ez okozta, hogy a jukata szétnyílott. Saito felhúzta a szemöldökét, és szemét a nő arcára emelte. Az éppen befejezte ruházata megregulázását és kiegyenesedett. Felemelte a kezeit, a jukata bő ujja hátracsúszott és felfedte a szálkásan izmos karokat. A hajához nyúlt, összefogta az elszabadult fürtöket és laza mozdulattal klasszikus szamurájkontyba tekerte őket a fején. Rögzítette, arca szabaddá vált. Saito úgy érezte sürgősen meg kell húznia a sörét.

Férfi volt. A legszebb, akit valaha látott. Őt elnézve értelmet nyert a bisónen[5] fogalma. Szent Szar, érezte, hogy megrándul a farka. Mi a fasz… Félrerántotta a fejét, és a sörének szentelte magát.

Percek teltek el, mire ismét oda merészkedett pillantani. A tagbaszakadt öltönyös már sehol sem volt. De Ő igen. Pontosan ugyanott állt, nekitámaszkodva a háta mögötti korlátnak, és most olyannyira látszott magas termete és maszkulin felépítése, hogy nem is értette, miképp téveszthette el az imént. De még mindig csodálatos volt. Saito nagyot nyelt, most nem tudott elfordulni. Az idegen finoman félrehajtotta a fejét, és ránézett. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott. Távol voltak egymástól ahhoz, hogy ezt egyértelműen ki lehessen jelenteni, ő mégis érezte, hogy a tünemény szeme az övébe kapcsolódik. A testtartása lassan megváltozott. Kiegyenesedett, elengedte a korlátot, teljes testfelületével Saito felé fordult. Tartása feszült érdeklődést tükrözött. Saito jól értett a testbeszédhez, hozzátartozott a szakmájához.

Érezte, hogy döntés előtt áll. Tudta, hogy a külseje feltűnő és kimondottan atraktív, ha valaki így nézi, az valószínűleg jelent valamit. Eleget flörtölt, hogy tudja. De soha nem férfival, még csak nem is gondolt soha „úgy” férfira. Ugyanakkor erős kísértést érzett, hogy ez most megváltozzon. Na, jó, lehet nem ő, de a farka biztosan így gondolta. Tagadja, vagy nem, félig máris megkeményedett. Öntudatlanul megnyalta a száját, de rögtön belemerevedett a mozdulatba. A fiatal férfi szeme ugyanis az ajkára csúszott, aztán vissza a szemére, de az ajkai finoman kinyíltak.

Jézus, Allah, Buddha és minden szentek! Most mi legyen. Még soha nem volt férfivel, de a szamurájkultúrán nőtt fel, és a nagyapja nem hallgatott a legendás férfiszerelmekről sem. Szóval, most az egyszer… csak egy alkalommal… amit később ráfoghat a tetemes mennyiségű alkoholra, amit ma megivott. Szóval… látott már yaoi[6] mangákat, szóval tudta, hogy megy ez…

Érezte, ahogy feláll, a lábai viszik előre. De mintha kívülről figyelte volna magát, még mindig nem hitte el, hogy ezt ő teszi. Odaért és egy szűk karnyújtásnyira megállt a másiktól.

Talán csak ő hallotta így, de a tömeg zaja halk zsibongássá szelídült a messzeségben. A pár percen belül kezdődő tűzijáték vonzása végleg kiürítette a parknak ezt az elzárt pontját, amiért kimondhatatlanul hálás volt, mert amire a feszültségtől összeszorult torokkal készült, ahhoz a legkevésbé sem volt szüksége közönségre. Már ha egyáltalán képes lesz megtenni.

Közelről kitűnt, hogy a szépséges ismeretlen éppen csak annyival alacsonyabb nála, hogy enyhén lefelé nézhessen rá. Öt centi, talán annyi sem. Fiatalnak látszott, de valójában az a típus volt, aki legalább annyira lehetett harmincöt, mint tizenöt éves. Azért Saito remélte, hogy nem az utóbbiról van szó, mert nem kívánta liliomtipró pederasztaként végezni.

És, Szentséges Isten, közelről még csodálatosabb volt, mint távolról. Nem szólt és nem tett semmit, csak állt ott várakozóan, egyértelművé téve, hogy ő itt a vad, nem a vadász.

De őt sem hagyta hidegen sem a szituáció, sem a férfi vele szemben. Bár próbálta titkolni, szemei alig észrevehetően kikerekedtek a keskeny szemrésben, pupillái a gyenge fény ellenére kitágultak. Szépen metszett ajkai szűk résre nyíltak, és szaporán emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasa izgatott lélegzetvételről árulkodott.

Saito szeme lejjebb ugrott az ominózus testrészre, a szétnyílt jukata mély kivágásában. A szája kiszáradt a sima, selymes bőr láttán, érezte, hogy nyelve ismét árulkodóan a felsőajkára tapad. Visszaemelte tekintetét a másik arcára, és az elhomályosult tekintet láttán egyértelműen tudta, hogy nem lesz szükség sok beszédre.

Egy lépéssel közelebb lépett a megbűvölt fiúhoz, aki mozdulatlanul várta. Saito habozva kinyújtotta egyik kezét, és ujjaival végigsimította a másik arcát. A nagy, bársonyos szemek lecsukódtak, az ajkak közül apró sóhaj szakadt ki, ahogy hüvelykjével elérte a száj bal sarkát.

Még egy lépéssel szűkítette a távolságot, a másik karját is kinyújtotta, rácsúsztatta a karcsú derékra az obi vonala fölött. Mivel még mindig nem tapasztalt ellenállást, egy határozott mozdulattal közelebb rántotta magához a szemben álló merev testet, és teljes hosszában hozzásimult.

A fiú halk, meglepett kiáltást hallatott, talán a gyors erődemonstráció miatt, talán mert megérezte az altestének feszülő erekciót. Szemei felpattantak, szája összeszorult, izmai megfeszültek, fejét hátrahúzta, hogy távolságot nyerjen, de Saitonak nem állt szándékában hagyni, hogy magához térjen a mámorból. Talán még soha nem csinálta ezt férfival, de nőkkel elég gyakran. És nem volt oka feltételezni, hogy ez most másképpen fog működni. Bal keze már nem cirógatott, hanem hátulról a fiú nyakára csúszott, és keményen megszorította. Kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen, és akkor sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust, amikor ráhajolt a szájára.

Eddig a pillanatig még érzett valami halvány, bizonytalankodó idegenkedést. Amikor azonban összeért a szájuk, az olyan természetes volt, mint a lélegzetvétel. A szemei egy töredékmásodpercig még fogva tartották a hatalmasra tágult pupillákat, aztán becsukódtak, és minden idegszála az ajkaiban összpontosult.

Csodás érzés volt. A másik még mindig passzívan várt, bár reszkető teste árulkodott róla, mire vágyik. Saito a lehető leggyengédebben a fogai közé fogta a telt alsó ajkat, és finoman morzsolgatni kezdte. A fiú megrezdült, de még nem nyitotta ki a száját. Saito a nyelvét is bevetette, ezúttal a felsőajak csúcsát dörzsölte meg. Halk nyikkanást hallott, amely a saját szájában halt el. A lágy, tökéletes ajkak megremegtek és végre érezhetően megnyíltak. Saito habozás nélkül használta ki az engedékeny gesztust, a nyelve becsusszant, elérte a fogakat, de nem ijedt meg a második védvonaltól, az ajkak belsejét kezdte ingerelni.

A fiú megadta magát. Feje hátracsuklott, tehetetlenül beleernyedt a tenyerébe. Szája végképp kinyílt, lehetővé téve a sokkal erősebb ostromot. Saito számított erre. Elengedte partnere derekát, és jobb kezét az arcára csúsztatta, hogy könnyebben irányítsa az optimális irányba. Hüvelykjével az állkapocs alatti finom bőrt dörgölte. Közben mélyen a fiú szájába nyomult, felváltva szívta és nyalta a másik nyelvét, és habzsolta ajkait. Sajnos félő volt, hogy elveszti az önuralmát, és a fiú nyöszörgése csak rontott a helyzeten.

Nem szívesen, de megszakította a csókot, hogy levegőhöz jusson. A fiú csalódottan felhördült, és értetlenkedve kinyitotta a szemét. Ő ismét megszorította a nyakát, jelezve, hogy még nem végeztek. De csöppnyit óvatosabban folytatta. Nem mert visszatérni a csókcsatához. Kidugta a nyelve hegyét, végigfutatta a kívánatos felsőajak vonalán, de a jobb sarokhoz érve lassan elindult lefelé, végignyalva az álat, álkapcsot, ádámcsutkát – ez utóbbival különösen élvezetes nyögést csalt ki áldozatából, aki készséggel és megadóan oldalra billentette a fejét, szabad hozzáférést biztosítva a nyakához -, és megállapodott a kulcscsontnál, állhatatosan szopogatva a csonton feszülő bőrt.

A fiú passzivitása eltűnőben volt. Két karjával erősen átölelte Saito vállát, kezei a hátán járták ideges táncukat. Csípőjét előre billentette, felizgult alsótestét élvezkedve dörgölte Saito szintén nem elhanyagolható erekciójához, egyre nehezebben szedte a levegőt.

Saito lélegzete elakadt. Életében először érezte felhergelt farkán egy másik kemény hímvessző érintését, és ez úgy érte, mint egy áramütés. Hangosan belenyögött a fiú nyakába, hirtelen feltartóztathatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy több bőrt tapintson. A jelekből joggal remélhette, hogy a jukata alatt – ahogy a hagyomány diktálta – csak fehérneműt talál, így egy hirtelen mozdulattal rántott egyet a ruhadarab két egymásra boruló szárnyán, és feltárta az alatta rejtőző sima, erős, mégis fiús mellkast. Míg baljával továbbra is kitartóan támasztotta partnere nyakát, jobbját a jukata alá csúsztatta, és megkereste az egyik hegyes mellbimbót. Amikor két ujja közé csippentette, a fiú olyan hangos zihálást hallatott, hogy félő volt, valaki hamarosan észreveszi őket. Egyértelmű volt, hogy átléptek egy határt.

Abszurd módon ez az éles hang és ez a kósza gondolatfoszlány egy kicsit magához térítette. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy további, oda nem illő, racionális mondatok fogalmazódjanak meg a fejében. Mi az Úristent csinál itt?! Nyilvános helyen, egy férfival? Egy ki tudja honnan szalasztott kanos hímmel? Ügyészként. Megzsarolható ügyészként. Alig érezhetően megrázta a fejét, hogy szabaduljon az alkohol és a vágy zsibbasztó hatásától.

Bár alteste még mindig fájdalmasan feszült és pulzált, habozva elengedte a másikat, karjai tehetetlenül hulltak oldala mellé. Hirtelen elöntötte a szégyen. Nem tudta mit mondjon, hogy lenne a legkevésbé kínos visszavonulni. Néhány pillanatig a murvával felhintett talajt bámulta, aztán sóhajtott egy nagyot és felemelte a fejét.

És ismét szíven ütötte a másik hihetetlen szépsége.

A gyönyörű teremtés csak állt ott és nézte. Álát büszkén felszegte, vágytól elnehezült szemhéja most felemelkedett, szabad rálátást biztosítva a bársonyos fekete szemekre. Az elhagyatott park gyenge világítása sok mindent elrejtett, de a távoli tűzijáték színes fényei bonyolult árnyjátékot vetítettek a finom vonású arcra. Az átható tekintet most megrebbent. Mintha pontosan tudná, mi megy végbe a férfiban, előtte.

Saito tudta, hogy mindjárt vége. A fiú mindjárt megfordul és elmegy. És nem hagy maga után mást, mint veszett, kielégíthetetlen epekedést és rémisztő hiányérzetet. Egy követelőző hang Saito fejében fájdalmasan azt visította, hogy ne hagyja hátat fordítani, ugyanakkor még mindig nem volt képes megszólalni.

De a fiú nem ment el. Megmozdult, de nem azért, hogy sarkon forduljon. Jobb kezével az ő tehetetlen baljáért nyúlt, és határozott mozdulattal a szájához emelte. Nem hagyott időt és módot a tiltakozásra. Tekintete még mindig fogva tartotta a férfiét, ahogy kidugta a nyelve hegyét, és kínzó lassúsággal végighúzta Saito tenyerén.

Jézus Anyja! És mielőtt további artikulált gondolatok lephették volna el a férfi agyát, a fiú továbbment.

Szabad bal kezének egy rántásával eloldozta a meglazult obit a derekán. A lágy esésű jukata szétnyílt a testén. A legszebb férfitesten, amit Saito valaha is látott. Szálkásra formált izmos felsőtestét és elegánsan ívelt combját fekete boxer csíkja választotta el egymástól, a boxer pedig olyan erekciót fedett, hogy a megnyúlt farok hegye majdnem kibújt a rugalmas derékpánt szorításából. Saito pislogni is elfelejtett. A fiú közelebb mozdult és megfontolt, cseppet sem sietős mozdulattal a férfi csípőjének nyomta magát. A két merev hímvessző egymásnak feszült, s bár a farmer és a boxer anyaga még mindig elválasztotta őket, Saito majd megveszett érte, hogy ez az akadály is elháruljon. A fiú pedig továbbra sem habozott. Apró, alig érzékelhető csípőmozdulatára a két erekció egymáshoz dörgölödzködött. Aztán újra és újra. Saito nem kapott levegőt, a látása elhomályosult, érezte, ahogy előnedv áztatja az alsóját.

Felhördült és hirtelen hátra lépett. Elrántotta fogva tartott bal kezét, és ideges remegéssel a jukatáért nyúlt. Összerántotta, de akkor rádöbbent, hogy az obi a földre hullott. Lehajolt érte, élesen tudatában volt, hogy feje pontosan egyvonalba került a másik ágyékával. Szorosan bezárta a szemét, tapogatózó keze elérte és felkapta az obit. Felegyenesedett.

A fiú most nem tett semmit. Várakozóan állt ott, szépvonású fejét szinte semlegesnek tűnő, szórakozott érdeklődéssel biccentette oldalra. Saito a szemébe nézett. Fogalma sem volt, milyen arcot vághat, de ekkor váratlan és megdöbbentő dolog történt. A fiú felnevetett. Csak egy röpke pillanatra, de kétségkívül vidáman felvakkantott. Saito szája végtelen meglepetésében szétnyílt.

A fiú kivette kezéből az obit. Akkurátusan elegánsra igazgatta a jukatát, szabályszerűen megkötötte az obit a derekán, újraformálta a kontyát, nem sietett. Saito nem mozdult, csak szemével követte a harmonikus mozdulatokat. Miután a fiú ismét szalonképessé tette a külsejét, felemelte a fejét és… a férfira mosolygott. Nem tévedés, mosolygott. Megbűvölt áldozata dermedten ácsorgott, ahogy a kezeik ismét találkoztak. A fiú szorosan összefűzte ujjaikat, és elindult. Saito szó nélkül követte.

 

                                    ***

 

Nem tudta hová mennek. Azt sem hogy meddig tartott eljutni oda. De annyi azért tudatosult benne, hogy nem egy férfiribanc palizta be. A márkás boxer, a lágyra szőtt jukata, a méregdrága parfüm még tartozhatott volna egy luxusprostituálthoz, de a felsőkategóriás Lamborghini, aminek a kulcsa a jukata valami rejtett zsebéből került elő, nem sok kétséget hagyott. A penthouse lakásról pedig, amelyhez végeérhetetlennek tűnő liftút vezetett – amely utat a lift sarkában töltöttek, szoros ölelésben, egymás szájának aprólékos feltérképezésében elmerülve –, a legszkeptikusabb szemlélő sem hihette, hogy tulajdonosa a testéből él.

De Saitot mindez már nem is érdekelte. A folyamat ezen pontján már fizetni is hajlandó lett volna, hogy birtokolhassa a karcsú, ruganyos testet. Tudta, hogy őrült, el fog kárhozni, és valószínűleg meg is fogja bánni, de már az sem érdekelte volna, ha fotózzák, és másnap az ő eszehagyott üzekedésével lesznek tele a lapok. Még csak meg sem próbálta felidézni, mikor volt utoljára ennyire beindulva.

A liftben, ahogy odapréselte a másik áhított testét a hevüktől elhomályosult tükörnek, végig azt hitte, ha végre módja lesz rá, kitör belőle a vadállat, és maga alá teperi a fiút, letépi a ruháját, és hevesen teszi magáévá. De ahogy bementek a lakásba, át a rövid közlekedőfolyosón, be a luxust árasztó nappaliba és a fiú feléje fordulva megállt előtte, hirtelen ismét szíven ütötte a szépsége. Szinte áhítatot érzett, ahogy elé lépett. A fiú, mint aki már eleget tett, most ismét passzívvá vált, csak állt és várt, a nyitott ajkán kiszökő szapora lélegzet és kipirult arca árulkodott csak felfokozott izgalmáról.

Saito lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és kioldotta a kontyot. A fényes fekete haj a kissé előrehajtott arcba tódult, félig eltakarva a mandulavágású szempárt. Szokatlanul hosszú haj volt, egész a lapockáig leért, elől pedig a mellkast is eltakarták a dús, egyenes fürtök. Saito hagyta, hogy a keze végigcsússzon rajta, le egészen a vállig, a jukata kivágásáig a mellen. Aztán még lejjebb tapogatózott, elérte az obit, és bár ujjai remegtek, sikerült valami férfias határozottságot csempésznie a mozdulatba, amivel kioldotta szabályos csomót. Az öv a padlóra esett, a jukata kinyílt. Saito megfogta a két szárnyát, és lágyan lesimította a széles vállakról. Elkísérte a lecsúszó vásznat, egészen a csípő vonaláig, onnan hagyta, hogy az is a padlóra hulljon. Olyasmire vágyott, ami eddig soha még csak meg sem fordult a fejében, de most megveszett volna, ha nem teheti meg. Keményen megragadta a fiúsan keskeny csípőt, kicsit azért is, hogy megkapaszkodjon, mert a térdei már vitték előre, megroggyantak, és egy pillanat múlva már ott térdelt, akár egy pogány pap istene imádása közben.

A fiú továbbra sem tett semmit, de a boxerén terjedő nedves foltocska elég bizonyíték volt rá, hogy nem hagyja hidegen, ami történik.

Saito a boxerért nyúlt, és reszkető kézzel legörgette a gumírozott anyagot a combokon és az erős vádlin. Most már semmi sem állta útját. Éppen a szeme előtt ott nyújtózkodott a karcsú, erős, merev hímvessző, hegyén, a vágatból, gyöngyöző cseppecskék bukkantak elő. Kidugta a nyelvét. Kicsit félt, de nem maga miatt, csak semmiképp nem akarta, hogy a másiknak kellemetlen legyen. Nem voltak kétségei, akkor sem, amikor végre összeszedte a bátorságát, közelebb hajolt, és bátortalanul megérintette nyelve hegyével a vágatot, hogy lenyalja a nedvességet.

Éles, sziszegő hangot hallott a feje fölül. Riadtan nézett fel, de a csukott szemek és az elragadtatott arckifejezés megnyugtatta. Felbátorodva fordult vissza érdeklődése tárgyához. A nyelve után az ajkát is a vesszőhöz érintette. Szájával kicsit ügyetlenül, de egészen hatásosan támadást indított a fityma ellen, lágyan hátratolta, így nyelve beleütközött a makk hihetetlenül bársonyos bőrébe, szinte beleszédült az érzésbe. A felülről érkező visszafojtott zihálás csak fokozta az eufórikus állapotot. Hirtelen elhatározással mélyen a szájába vette a hímtagot, hogy a következő percekben minden tőle telhető módon elkényeztesse.

A minőségi tölgyfapadló piszkosul kemény tud lenni. Saitonak a következő fél órában ezt alaposan volt módja kitapasztalni. A fiú lába nem bírta sokáig a megpróbáltatásokat, egyszerűen kirogyott alóla, és a továbbiakban egy darabig egyiküknek sem volt kedve és energiája, hogy valami kényelmesebb helyet válasszon. Valójában nem is vették észre hol vannak. Az első orgazmusok ott érték őket, a fiút Saito szája segítette hozzá, a férfinak még ennyi sem kellett: a másik élvezetének látványa és a fiú kezének érintése a farkán máris elég volt hozzá, hogy kirobbanjon, és bár szégyellte magát egy kicsit a gyorsaság miatt, később visszatekintve még gratulált is magának, hogy a parktól kezdődő magasfeszültséget idáig bírta. Egy darabig ott feküdtek, a fiú hanyatt, hangosan zihálva, Saito félig rajta heverve, még ruhában, csak a farmerje csúszott le a csípőjére, és mindketten tudták, hogy még nem kaptak eleget a másikból.

Aztán a fiú hirtelen megmozdult. Kikászálódott Saito karja és combja alól, és nem túl elegáns mozdulattal, megpróbált felemelkedni. De csak négykézlábig jutott, mert Saito keze a bokáján megakadályozta az elegáns távozást. Félig bosszúsan, félig kihívóan hátranézett, aztán csak elindult. Úgy, ahogy volt, meztelenül, csapzottan a kielégüléstől, megpróbált egérutat nyerni. Nyilvánvalóan persze annak biztos tudatában, hogy követni fogják. Saito igyekezett feltápászkodni, hogy ezt meg is tegye, de erősen akadályozta félig lecsúszott nadrágja és foglalt keze. Féltérden vesztette el az egyensúlyát, megadóan elengedte áldozatát és nevetve hátára gördült. Bár ott, abban a pillanatban ez nem fogalmazódott meg benne, de boldog volt, olyan boldog, amit már rég nem érzett. Alkarjával eltakarta a szemét, mert a mennyezeti világítás irritálta, és csak nevetett. Próbálta rávenni magát, hogy a fiú után vesse magát, de egyelőre csak hevert elégedetten.

Néhány perc múlva összeszedte magát. Ideje felkutatni játszópajtását. Leeresztette karját a szeme elől, és döbbenten megmerevedett. A fiú ott térdelt mellette, arca alig pár hüvelyknyire az övétől, szeme kíváncsian kitágulva, úgy bámulta teljes komolysággal. Saito nem tudta, hogy kényelmetlenül érezze-e magát, vagy megtisztelve. A szemhéja felmondta a szolgálatot. Ha akarta, sem tudta volna becsukni a szemét. Csak figyelték egymás tekintetét, némán, akadozó lélegzettel. Aztán – amikor a férfi már érezte a gondolatokat is kiveszni a fejéből -, a fiú hirtelen felpattant és hangosan nevetve futni próbált. Saito villámgyorsan reagált. Azért nem véletlenül vett harcművészeti leckéket 3 éves kora óta. Bár kétségkívül soha eszébe sem jutott, hogy ilyen szituációban fogja hasznát venni a tudásának. Féltérdre emelkedett, és a másik után lendült. Még épp elérte a combját. Kétoldalt szorosan megragadta, és maga mellé rántotta. A fiú is térdre esett. Ott térdepeltek egymással szemben, lihegve és kuncogva.

A fiú végignézett Saiton, és bosszúsan összeráncolta a homlokát. Bár a férfi nem tudta az okot, kivárta, amíg kiderül. Aztán szépséges szeretője egyszer csak odanyúlt, és türelmetlen mozdulattal feljebb rántotta a pólóját. Saito elmosolyodott és megadó mozdulattal felemelte a karját, behunyt szemmel várta, hogy megszabadítsák a ruhadarabtól. Akkor pillantott ki ismét a szemhéja alól, amikor finom, kutató kaparászást érzett a mellkasán. Lenézett. A karcsú ujjak tétován követték a tetoválása vonalát. Két koi hal kergette egymást, egészen elfedve a jobb mellét, narancssárgán kavarogva kék és fehér hullámok között, régi japán stílusban. Partnere arcán zavar látszott, összehúzott szemöldökkel érintette a halakat, mint akit nyugtalanít valami. Saito elkomolyodott. Ő maga érteni vélte, hiszen félig egy olyan kultúrában nőtt fel, ahol a tetoválásoknak nagy jelentősége van még ma is, pláne egy klasszikus jakuza mintának. El tudta képzelni, hogy egy gazdag japán úrifiút ez mennyire kibillent az egyensúlyából. De nem akart magyarázkodni, minek is kéne, hiszen ez után az éjszaka után soha többé nem látják egymást. Megfogta hát és a szájához emelte a kutakodó ujjakat. Finom mosolya jelezte, hogy semmi ok az aggodalomra, ahogy egymás után végigszopogatta az ujjbegyeket. A fiú is elmosolyodott, már nem törődött a halakkal. Átkarolta a férfi nyakát, és mohón csókra nyújtotta a száját.

Végre megtalálták az ágyat. Saito nem tartotta magát túlságosan kényesnek, de most kimondottan hálás volt a matracért és a finom ágyneműért. Eddigre már rajta sem volt ruha, a maradékot útközben, két csók szünetében rángatta le magáról. Így meztelenül persze nagyon feltűnő volt ismét ágaskodó férfiassága, de nem törődött vele. A fiú sem nézett ki éppen higgadtnak.

Összegabalyodva zuhantak a párnák közé, Saito alulra, magára rántva a fiút, aki egész testhosszával végignyúlt rajta. Érezte, ahogy a másik selymes makkja birizgálja a farka hegyét. Egyik kezével kettejük közé nyúlt, összefogta a két hímvesszőt, és gyengéden húzgálni kezdte őket. Ez olyasmi volt, amit azóta ki akart próbálni, mióta először olvasott yaoit kiskamasz korában. Ha kapott volna elegendő levegőt, talán még ki is neveti magát, annyira elképzelhetetlennek tűnt, hogy ez valaha is megvalósul, egészen eddig a pillanatig. Ráadásul közvetlen közelről láthatta a hosszú szempillák alatt eltűnni az elfelhősödött sötét tekintetet, és ez izgatóbb látványnak bizonyult, mint egy egész osztag playboy nyuszi. A háta ívbe feszült az élvezettől, csípőjét önkéntelenül előre lökte, hogy fokozza az érzést, hallotta saját szakadozott lihegését és az édes zihálást, amit a másikból kiváltott. Annyit még felfogott, hogy ha így folytatja, újra elélvez, és egész biztosan nem ott, ahová vágyott.

Átkarolta a fiú ránehezedő testét és finoman a hátára gördítette. Az mintha észre sem vette volna, bár keze ráfeszült Saito ingerlő jobbjára, néma figyelmeztetésképp, nehogy abbahagyja. Eszében sem volt, de muszáj volt a következő lépésre is gondolnia. Muszáj, mert különben ott helyben ismét kilövellt volna.

Ritkán volt része eddig anális szexben, de persze tisztában volt vele, hogy nem árt hozzá segítséget igénybe venni. A saját lakásában nem okozott volna gondot, hogy tudja hová nyúljon, de itt a megérzéseire kellett hagyatkoznia. Az elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fiú nem szűz, ha pedig aktív szexuális életet él, talán ugyanazt teszi, mint 100 emberből 99. Miközben jobbjával tovább ingerelte a fiút (és nem kevésbé saját magát), bal kezével az éjjeliszekrény fiókja felé tapogatózott. Nem volt könnyű mutatvány, mert a legérzékenyebb része, két tenyér egyetértő szorításában, élete egyik legfrenetikusabb élményét élte át éppen, ami lássuk be, nem csak a tisztánlátását, de a finommotorikus funkcióit is erősen rombolta. Meg aztán nehéz is úgy mozogni, hogy a szépség alatta minden centiméternyi eltávolodásra méltatlankodó hördüléssel válaszol.

Végre elérte a célját, és kirántotta a fiókot. A fiú odafordította ugyan a fejét, de láthatólag nem érzékelte, hogy mi történik körülötte. Egyre szaporábban, egyre magasabb hangon lihegett, mellkasa felívelt, Saito érezte, ahogy a farka pulzál a markában. Gyorsan visszafordult hozzá. Nem szándékozta elszalasztani az orgazmus őrjítő pillanatát. Ott térdelt a két hosszú comb között, rabulejtett férfiasságával, hosszas és hangos nyögései különös szimfóniában egyesültek a fiú fejhangú zihálásával. Igazi kihívás volt, mert ő maga nem akart elmenni, még nem. Szabad kezével megtalálta a puha bőrt a fiú combjának és heréinek találkozásánál, ideges ujjai finom térképet rajzoltak oda. A fiú az új ingerre szinte önkívülettel válaszolt. Már nem is zihált, csak nyüszített, szemei szinte kifordultak, a félig lehunyt pillák alatt teljesen eltűntek az íriszek, farkukat markoló kezének szorítása meggyengült, több munka maradt Saitonak. De nem bánta. Azt sem bánta volna, ha ebben a pillanatban éri el a világvége.

Lábujjait görcsösen a matracba vájta, egész teste megfeszült, száját keskenyre szorította, ahogy megpróbált ellenállni a közelgő orgazmusnak. Még nem, még nem… Most hálás volt, amiért elég tapasztalattal rendelkezik.

És akkor hangos, szinte fájdalmas nyögés hallatszott. A fiú megfeszült, csípőjét előrelökte, már mindkét kezével a lepedőt markolta. A látvány Saito íriszére robbant, ahogy a csodálatos kilövellő faroké is. Bár partnere nemrég már egyszer elélvezett, ez nem látszott befolyással lenni ondója mennyiségére. Egész mellkasát beterítette és bőven jutott belőle Saito kezére is. Rángatózva ürült ki, ereje minden pulzáló kilövelléssel egyre gyengült. Végül ott hevert, csukott szemmel, szaporán emelkedő mellkassal, ernyedten, széttárt combokkal. És Saitonak éppen erre volt szüksége.

A fiókra pillantott. Pontosan, ahogy gondolta, síkosító és gumi. Visszanézett a csapzott fiúra. Az már nyugodtabban szedte a levegőt, de ő még mindig kemény volt, mint a kő. Óvatosan odanyúlt az elbágyadt ujjakhoz, és sziszegve lefejtette őket a saját vesszőjéről. Nagyon-nagyon óvatosan, mert hajszálnyira volt tőle, hogy elszálljon. A fiú nem reagált, de nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy a szemhéja megrebben és résnyire kinyílik. Saito elmosolyodott. Hátrahúzódott és a kielégült ágyék fölé hajolt.

Bármekkorát is élvezett, az ernyedt hímvessző már attól összerándult, hogy a szája közelített felé. Saito már vigyorgott lehajtott feje rejtekében. De most mást tervezett. Lejjebb ereszkedett, nyelvével pontosan odatörleszkedett, ahol az imént az ujjai jártak, a combtő finom bőréhez. Reakció továbbra sem érkezett, csak egy halk, beszívott lélegzetvétel hallatszott. És a test várakozóan megfeszült.

Saito lassan, alig érintve végignyalta a hajlatot az ágyék tövében, a bágyadt vesszőt, a herék puha bőrredőit. És tovább haladt lefelé. A kitárt combok között végre megtalálta, amit keresett, és hosszasan, alaposan megnyalta. Nyelve ostrom alá vette a szűk rést, egyre hangosabb és durvább nyögéseket váltva ki a fiúból. Tudta azonban, hogy nem bírja sokáig. Ha nem akart ostobán és csúfosan a lepedőre élvezni, szintet kellett lépnie. Síkosítóért nyúlt.

A hideg zselé érintésére a vergődő fiú szemei felpattantak. Kipirulva, izzadtan meredtek egymásra, miközben Saito egy, majd kettő ujja is elmerült a résben. A fiú beharapta a száját, arca megfeszült, de halk fújtatáson kívül nem adott ki hangot. Becsúszott a harmadik ujj is, a fiú foga belemart az ajkába, farka ismét merevedett, de állta az ostromot. Saito magához nyúlt, és zselés kezét élvezettel végighúzta felhergelt farkán. Szemöldökét kérdőn felhúzta. A fiú aprót biccentett.

Itt van hát. Meg fog történni. A bejárathoz illesztette magát, és elkezdett benyomulni. Finoman köröző csípőmozdulatokkal haladt centiről centire, míg át nem jutott a zárógyűrűn és be nem csusszant.

Szent Egek! Jóságos! Atya! Úristen! Meg kellett állnia, ha nem akart szégyenszemre azonnal elélvezni. Érezte, hogy elönti az arcát a vér, szemeit és ajkait szorosan összezárta, még talán a fogai is megcsikordultak az erőfeszítéstől. Hevesen zihált, de kitartott. És egy hosszú perc múlva lassan mozogni kezdett, ki és be, szinte süketen és vakon az elképesztő élvezettől.

A fiú nyöszörgött és hánykolódott alatta, és egek, már magában ez a látvány is vad és hangos nyögéseket csiholt ki belőle. Kitartott, egészen addig, amíg meg nem érezte a karcsú ujjakat felfelé kúszni a combján. Döbbenten pillantott a fiúra. Az lassan, kihívóan felszegte az állát, hátrarázta az arcára tapadt, hosszú csapzott fürtöket és féloldalasan, kihívóan elmosolyodott. Ugyanebben a pillanatban Saito érezte, hogy a farkát szorosra feszített izomgyűrűk sajtolják össze, és tudta, hogy elveszett. A világ elfeketedett körülötte, ahogy hangosan felkiáltva a másikba eresztette felgyűlt magját.

 

***

Azt bárki beláthatja, hogy ezután alaposan meg kellett büntetnie. Legalább háromszor. És csak azért háromszor, mert többször egyszerűen nem ment. De amíg csak lehetett, hallani akarta a heves zihálást, a magas hangú nyöszörgést és azt az irreális nyögést az extázis pillanatában. Látni akarta a pompás ragadozótestet teljes önmegadásban vergődni, izzadságban fürdeni, és magatehetetlenül reszketni az extázis pillanatában. De hajnali háromkor minden testrésze felmondta a szolgálatot. Még a tusolás is elképzelhetetlennek tűnt, hacsak nem akart kocsonyás végtagokkal négykézláb végigkúszni a lakáson. A fiú sem volt jobb állapotban. Gyakorlatilag félájultan hevert az ölelésében, szeme lehunyva, halkan szuszogott. Saito elégedett volt.

Hajnali fél hatkor arra ébredt, hogy megmozdul az ágy. Kegyetlen nehezen kinyitotta összeragadt szempilláit, és még látta a magas, izmos testet eltűnni a fürdőszoba irányában. Azonnal éber lett. Elég egyéjszakás kalandja volt, hogy tudja, most kapta meg a lehetőséget a távozásra. A partnere most egy ideig nem fog visszatérni, ő pedig elmehet anélkül, hogy kínos reggelt kéne együtt tölteniük.

Csendben felült. Beletúrt a hajába, kicsit összeragadt, nem akart jobban belegondolni, hogy mitől. Sóhajtott. Elnézett a fürdőszoba felé, hallotta a vízcsobogást. Hirtelen erős késztetést érzett, hogy a fiú után menjen, beálljon vele a tusoló alá, és mindent kezdjen elölről. Nem akart elmenni. De tudta, hogy marhaságokat képzel. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljanak a gondolatai, aztán feltápászkodott, hogy a nappali felé induljon összeszedni széthányt cuccait. A város éjszakai fényei beszűrődtek a hatalmas panorámaablakon, ezzel kellett beérnie, ha angolosan távozni óhajtott. De nem volt baj. A tökéletesen rendben tartott lakásban nem jelentett nehézséget néhány nem odaillő ruhadarab megtalálása. Halkan felöltözött.

Már épp indult volna az ajtó felé, amikor halk pittyegést hallott. Rögtön utána gyenge fény villant. Az asztalra pillantott. A fiú telefonja zajongott. Talán üzenetet kapott. Megtorpant. Megbűvölve meredt a vidoran villogó apró kis jelzőfényre. Egy perc is eltelt talán, mire megmozdult. Odalépett az asztalhoz és felemelte a mobilt. Bekapcsolta. Szerencsére nem volt lekódolva. Egy pillanatig üres tekintettel meredt a kijelzőre. Valójában fel sem fogta mit lát, de nem is érdekelte. Megnyomta a hívásindító gombot. Aztán elővette a farzsebéből a saját telefonját, és lenémította. Visszafordult a fiú készülékéhez, gyorsan belepötyögte a saját számát, és rányomott a tárcsázásra. A telefonja rögtön jelezte a befutó hívást, előrelátásának köszönhetően csak fényjelzéssel. Megszakította a hívást, és letette az idegen mobilt a helyére. Aztán egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézte a saját kijelzőjén az ismeretlen számot. Végül felpillantott és halványan elmosolyodott. Egy perc múlva halkan becsukódott mögötte a bejárati ajtó.

 

[1] Udvarias megszólítási forma azokkal szemben, akik valamilyen területen a megszólító előtt járnak, annak „felettesei”

[2] hosszú szamurájkard

[3] rövid szamurájkard

[4] pamutból készült nyári kimonótípus

[5] Helyes, szép fiú a japán mangákban

[6] A japán mangák homoszexuális történeteket taglaló alműfaja


	2. Chapter 2

Bő három hetükbe és Suzuki nyomozó minden alvilági kapcsolatába került, hogy végre rést és utat találjanak a Katagurák belső körei felé. Egy keddi napon Suzuki diadalittasan tépte fel Saito irodájának ajtaját.

\- MacLaine sempai! Megvan! Megtaláltam az emberünket.

Saito homlokráncolva nézett fel az előtte tornyosuló iratkupacból, jelesül a Katagura Corp. new yorki érdekeltségeinek elmúlt negyedévi üzleti beszámolóiból. Nagyot sóhajtott. Végre egy kis változatosság.

\- Üljön le, és bökje már ki, Suzuki san!

Suzuki sietve meghajolt, és félfenékkel leereszkedett egy székre. Kicsit fészkelődött a közvetlenség hallatán, de igyekezett túllendülni rajta. Elvégre már megszokhatta nem mindennapi főnöke közönséges stílusát. Még egyszer meghajtotta magát ültében, aztán beszélni kezdett.

\- Híreket kaptam a Rücsköskezű Masamototól.

\- Rücsköskezű?

\- Minden tiszteletem sempai, de ha minden szó után megállít, soha nem érek el a lényeghez – legyintett türelmetlenül Suzuki. Megint izzadt, de most kivételesen nem a sempaitól, hanem a melegtől. – Azért rücsköskezű, mert egyszer tolvajlás közben leöntötték forró olajjal egy kifőzdében, azóta így hívják.

\- Értem – bólintott az ügyész. – Folytassa, Suzuki-san.

\- Szóval, ez a Masamoto igen hasznos besúgó. Őt is ráállítottam a Katagurákra. Néhány perce felhívott. Takega Akeshi hajlandó beszélni magával.

Saito hátradőlt a székében, és jó szokásához híven, összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Suzuki megfigyelte, hogy ezt mindig akkor teszi, ha ésszel kell dolgoznia. Már csak egy pár pillanat, és az idegesítő ujjdobogást is elkezdi.

Ééésss… Íme.

\- Rávilágítana nekem, Suzuki-san, hogy kiről is beszélünk? – riasztotta fel a kellemes bariton az analízisből a nyomozót.

\- Hát persze. Takega Akeshi az egyik Katagura család shateigashirája[1] volt. Már visszavonult, de mindent tud a Katagurákról. Az a hír járja, Katagura Takeda belső köreihez tartozik, hovatovább még barátok is lennének.

Saito lassan bólintott. Ujjai éppen a Kék Duna keringő ütemét zongorázták a karjára.

\- És őt mi vitte rá, hogy segítsen nekünk?

Suzuki nagyon komolyan csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Azt nem tudom, de higgye el sempai, ezt a kérdést jobb, ha nem is firtatja! Örüljünk a jó szerencsénknek, és használjuk ki, amíg még kitart.

 

***

 

Saito nem tehetett róla, de pontosan ez volt az a kérdés, ami a legjobban izgatta. Még akkor is ezen járt az esze, amikor beült a kocsijába, hogy a találkozóhelyre siessen. A titokzatos shateigashira azt kérte, egyedül menjen, mint sugallta, nem igazán a biztonság miatt – nyilvános helyen terveztek beszélgetni -, inkább a feltűnés elkerülése okából. Ahhoz képest persze elég szem előtt lévő helyet, elegáns bárt választott, de Saito is tudta, hogy a túlzott rejtőzködés még inkább felkelti a gyanút. A maga részéről nem tartott a dologtól és remélte, hogy Takega is tudja, mit csinál.

A bár egy belvárosi szálloda földszintjének hátsó traktusát foglalta el. A belsőépítész európai stílust álmodott meg, ami titokban megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el Saitot, mert a hagyományos japán helyeken a térdelés, az alacsony ülőhelyek nem túlságosan kedveztek hosszú lábainak.

A késő délelőtti időpontnak köszönhetően alig néhányan lézengtek a gyengén megvilágított helyiségben, így nem volt nehéz felfedeznie a rá váró öregembert. Hetyke kis figura volt, és nem hazudtolta meg a jakuza divatot sem. Nem lehetett több 165 centinél, ropogósra vasalt fehér inget és minőségi fekete öltönyt viselt, fekete nyakkendővel, lábán hegyesorrú fekete bokacsizma. Láthatóan nem kívánta eltitkolni miféle szerzet, bár talán nem is tudta volna, mert a régi iskolához tartozott: a kézelő és a gallér alól itt is ott is kivillantak az egész testét fedő tetoválás mintái. Saitonak elég dolga volt a jakuzával, hogy tudja: az ilyen típusú ember büszke a múltjára, esze ágában sincs szégyenkezni miatta.

A fickó bőre olyan volt, mint a cserzett bőr, barna és ráncos. Fején meglepően modern, oldalt felnyírt, borzas frizura díszelgett. Vékony, inas, testét derékban mereven megfeszítve üldögélt az egyik félreeső asztalnál, előtte zöld tea. Még sétapálcája is volt, és Saito azon gondolkodott, hogy ezzel a gigerli stílust akarja-e alátámasztani, vagy valami régi sérülés miatt van szüksége rá. Mindenesetre olyan sikeresen hozta a szamurájba oltott Clark Gablet, hogyha nem véresen komoly ügyben kereste volna, nem kizárt, hogy nem tudja visszafojtani a nevetését.

Odasétált hozzá, megállt előtte, és mereven meghajtotta a derekát. Úgy okoskodott, ha valaki úgy néz ki, mint egy szökött illusztráció az értelmező kéziszótár jakuza címszava mellől, és japán zöld teát iszogat tradicionális kellékekkel tálalva, az bizonyára sokat ad a hagyományokra. És ahogy felnézett a meghajlásból, látta is, hogy nem tévedett nagyot.

Az öreg mosolygott. Ha valakinek volt szeme, legkésőbb ebben a pillanatban rájöhetett, hogy a hóbortos külső alapján ítélni életveszélyes hiba. Ettől a mosolytól bárkiben megfagyott volna a vér.

\- Te lennél az a különös ügyész, aki szemet vetett a Katagurákra – nem kérdés, inkább megállapítás volt ez a részéről.

Erről lenne szó? A kíváncsisága hajtotta ide, vagy ismerkedni akart az ellenséggel? Mivel nagylelkűen intett, Saito kihúzott egy széket és leült. Mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a másik folytatta.

\- Kinézel valahogy fiam, az már igaz. Nem túloznak a hírek. Milyen vér kellett hozzá, hogy egy oni-démon[2] képében ijesztgesd a népeket? – halkan kaffogva nevetett. Saito arca megfeszült, de hosszú évek kitartó gyakorlása biztosította, hogy ne látszon rajta semmiféle reakció. Nem ez a fickó volt az első, és nem is a második, aki így próbálgatta. Skóciában sárga, ferdeszemű ninja volt, errefelé oni démon, na és? Az ő feladata csak annyiban állt, hogy rádöbbentse ezeket az idiótákat, hogy a ninja és a démon is félelmetes teremtmények. Így hát egyetlen szóval válaszolt:

\- Skót.

Az öreg nyilvánvalóan várt még valamire, de hiába. Rezzenéstelen arccal állta a tekintetét. Ami külsejében esetleg hátránynak számított, az az ilyen szituációkban kétségtelenül előnyére vált. Tudta, hogy szürreális, halványzöld szeme – főleg az idősebbek esetében, akik kevesebb európait láttak – hátborzongató hatást képes kiváltani. Megtanult építeni erre a tulajdonságra.

Takega egyszercsak felmordult, és elfordult. Saito megengedett magának egy halvány félmosolyt. Egyesek szemében talán rusnyának tűnik, de kit érdekel, ha annak, aki számít, tetszik. Maga sem értette miért, de egy pillanatra bevillant neki a bársonyos fekete szempár, a selyemfényű hajzuhatag, az izzadtan csillogó isteni test. Már megint. Lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, hogy elhessegesse az ide nem illő gondolatokat, és teljes tudatával erre a helyzetre tudjon koncentrálni. Nem lenne szerencsés hibát elkövetnie.

\- Mit iszol? Rendelj! – vakkantotta oda most az öreg.

Saito kért egy kávét az odasiető pincérnőtől, aztán minden figyelmével ismét beszélgetőtársa felé fordult. Az öreg persze még nem végzett vele.

\- Azt hallottam a nagyapád valami fejes – ó, igen a célzatos figyelmeztetés. Tudom ki vagy, lenyomoztalak. Jobb lesz, ha óvatos leszel.

Saito elgondolkodott, mit válaszoljon erre. Takega kóstolgatta, nem vitás. Mi lenne a követendő stratégia? Alázkodjon meg, nehogy elvessze az informátor jóindulatát, vagy legyen szemtelen egy kicsit, amivel kivívhatja esetleges szimpátiáját? A shateigasira elég tökösnek tűnt, fogjuk fel úgy, hogy értékeli a hasonló kiállást. Úgy döntött kockáztat.

\- Melyik?

\- Mi melyik? – hőkölt hátra a fickó meglepetten. Helyes, sikerült kibillentenie.

\- Melyik nagyapámra kíváncsi?

\- Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki foglalkozik valami vén gaijinnal[3]? – horkant fel a másik.

\- Kár, mert érdekes úriember. Biztos nem érdekli? Remek történeteim vannak róla, amikor a birtokán…

A jakuza felemelte a kezét.

\- Elég. Tetszik a pimaszságod, de ne feszítsd túl a húrt – a mosolya majdhogynem őszintének tűnt.

Saito bólintott.

\- Akkor hát a japán nagyapám. Ő katona volt és diplomata… Mit mondhatnék még róla… Már meghalt.

Takega áthatóan fürkészte az arcát. Hopp, ez nem egy agy nélküli jakuza közkatona. Kivételes intelligencia látszik a szemén. Most bólintott.

\- Tetszik, ahogy beszélsz róla. Igaz, hogy bejáratos volt őfelségéhez? – az idős japánoknál megszokott mély tisztelettel utalt a császárra.

Saito rájött, hogy ezzel nagyon jó pontot szerez. Nagyapja kivetíti rá nagyszerűségének fényét. Magában mélyen meghajolt előtte.

\- Közeli barátok voltak. Még gyermekkorukból.

Takega hosszan, rezzenetlen szemmel meredt rá. Aztán jóváhagyólag bólintott.

\- Helyes – azzal a teája felé fordult és hosszú percekig elpepecselt vele. Miután ivott egy kortyot, visszafordult Saitohoz. – Akkor hát, MacLaine-san, mire kíváncsi?       

 

***

 

Saito nem akarta elrontani. Hogy időt nyerjen, belekortyolt a kávéjába, majd óvatosan az asztalra helyezte, csak utána nézett a ravasz, keskeny szemekbe.

\- Takega-san – úgy döntött rögtön beront a házba, kíváncsi volt, meddig mehet el. – Van valami illegális a Katagura Corporation tevékenységében?

\- Nincs – a válasz azonnal jött, az öreg állta fürkésző tekintetét.

\- Annak ellenére, hogy egy jakuza klán?

\- A jakuza klánok ma már sokszor foglalkoznak törvényes üzlettel. Nálunk sincs ez másképp.

\- Nálunk? Ön már visszavonult, nem?

\- A Katagura családhoz tartozom. De felesleges olyasmiket kérdeznie, amire amúgy is tudja a választ. Egy jakuza haláláig hűséges.

Saito bólintott. A hűség vajon a klánhoz, vagy az ojabunhoz[4] köti?

\- A klán tevékenysége tehát tiszta. És Katagura Takeda?

Takega lazán rátámaszkodott a két lába között tartott sétapálcájára. Saito látta a markolatánál az összeillesztést, és nem most látott ilyesmit először. A pálca nyilván egy tőrt rejtett, a mozdulat pedig néma figyelmeztetést.

\- Mit akar tudni Katagura Takedáról?

\- Bármit, ami nem túl hízelgő.

\- Szóval az a terve, hogy kikészíti Katagura Takedát. Ebben nem tudok a segítségére lenni. Ha akarnék, sem tudnék. Katagura Takeda tiszta. Letöltötte a büntetését, amit kiszabtak rá, azóta nem vétett a törvény ellen. A Katagura Corporation maga Katagura Takeda. Ha Takedát akarja, a céget akarja, jól értem? Vagy nem is maga? De akkor ki? Elárulja? Cseréljünk információt. Fifti-fifti.

Saito hallgatott. Figyelte a másik arcát. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem könnyű ember. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ezzel a találkozóval meg vannak a maga szándékai. Mégis, hogy lehetne kihúzni belőle valamit? Elhatározta, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a másik kérdéseit.

\- Ez nem egy jakuza klán? Mitől olyan tisztességesek?

\- Lehet, hogy nem is tudja, ki utazik ránk? – Takega láthatólag nem kívánt még búcsút mondani a témának. A térdére csapott. – Maga olyan, mint a legjobb jakuza közlegény. Teljesíti a parancsot és nem firtatja ki adta, vagy miért. – Aprókat bólogatott. – Hát jó! Ha magának így megfelel… - egyértelműen kihangsúlyozott leereszkedő elnézéssel folytatta. – Ami a kérdését illeti: nem hiszem, hogy ne hallott volna olyan klánokról, akik legalizálták a munkájukat. Takeda-san éppen ezt tűzte ki célul. És sikeresen.

Saito mereven rábámult.

\- És magának, Takega-san, mi a véleménye erről?

\- Miről?

\- Az imént, ha jól értettem, arra tett keresetlen megjegyzéseket, hogy ész nélkül követem a feljebbvalóim utasításait. Ámbátor Ön is, én is tudom, hogy ez sokszor életmentő lehet. Ha ez az ön szemében mégis hátrány, biztosan van saját véleménye, nem igaz? Vannak klánok, akik igyekeznek törvényes keretek közé szorítani a tevékenységüket. Más klánok meg ellenzik ezt, mert szakít a hagyományokkal, és csökkenti a tiszta bevételt. Egyes klánok belebuktak a legalizálás folyamatába, mert a belső viták véres leszámolásokba torkolltak. Az állam véleménye is megoszlik arról, hogy ez járható út e. Úgy vélem nem túlzás, ha egy ilyen kaliberű shateigashirától, mint ön, megkérdem, hogy hogyan vélekedik Katagura Takeda tevékenységéről.

Az öreg hátradőlt, kezeit még mindig sétapálcáján nyugtatta.

\- Az az életmentő, ha gondolkodás nélkül elfogadom a feljebbvalóm parancsát, és kétségek nélkül teljesítem. Ha megbízhatok annyira a felettesemben, hogy nem kérdőjelezem meg a döntéseit. Biztos abban, MacLaine-san, hogy az Ön esetében ez a helyzet? Mert akkor természetes, hogy nem tesz fel kérdéseket, amikor egy teljesen tiszta, gyanú felett álló vállalatot kell támadnia. – Lebiggyesztette a száját. – Ha így van, meghajlok az érvelése előtt. És hogy mit gondolok a klánomban végbe ment változásokról? Takeda-san jól csinálja, az elgondolása is remek volt, és a kivitelezésbe sem csúszott hiba. Hogy az államnak mi a véleménye, az világos, máskülönben nem üldögélnék itt egy ügyésszel, aki a klánom ellen nyomoz, minden különösebb ok nélkül. Elkövettünk valamit? Van valami konkrét oka, hogy szimatol utánunk? Kérem, ne hallgassa el előlem! Ami a klántagokat illeti… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott és félrenézett. – A Katagurában nem lesz belháború, erre ne számítson.

Ott volt. Egy pillanatnyi megingás. Egy szünet, és pillanatnyi zavar. Saito érezte, hogy közel jár a gyenge ponthoz. Igyekezett kizárni a zavaró gondolatokat, amik ott dongtak a fejében az öreg monológja hatására. Igazság szerint valóban nehezen ment neki, vakon követni az utasításokat. Ez volt az egyik oka, hogy hazajött Angliából. De most nem ez a kérdés van terítéken.

\- A klán tehát egyetért az ojabun reformjával.

\- Úgy van. Különben már rég leváltották volna.

Saito előrébb hajolt, csökkentette kettejük között a távolságot, hogy nyomatékosítson.

\- Engedtessék meg, hogy ebben kételkedjem. Még egy apácazárdában is pártvillongások vannak, ha új imarendet vezetnek be, egy jakuzaklánban pedig mindenki engedelmesen bólogat? Nem lehet, hogy inkább arról van szó: pillanatnyilag az ojabun a legerősebb, de ez bármelyik pillanatban megváltozhat?

\- A Katagurában sohasem…

\- El s kezdje, Takega-san. Amikor átvettem az ügyet, talán nem meglepő, de alapos kutató munkát végeztem a klán ügyeivel kapcsolatban. Pontosan tudom, hány belharc és leszámolás történt az alapítás évéig visszamenőleg. És hát egyébként sem az üdvhadseregről beszélünk.

\- Az utolsó…

\- Igen, tudom, 30 éve, Katagura Takeda megválasztása körül bonyolódott. De Takeda elvette a Nishio lányt, az apósa alvezér lett, és mindenki megnyugodott, igaz?

Takega makacsul felszegte a fejét.

\- Maga mondta, nem én.

Saito hátradőlt.

\- Nagyszerű. Akkor minden rendben van – kis hatásszünetet tartott, amit arra használt fel, hogy felhörpintse a maradék kávéját, aztán megint Takegára szegezte hátborzongató szemeit. – De mégis. Nem okozott, egy kis zavart, amikor Katagura-san 5 év múlva elvált a nőtől? Ahogy hallom, a nő apja meglehetősen vaskalapos, maradi ember. Talán nem érte szégyen a családját? Egy ok nélküli válás?

Csak vaktában lövöldözött, igazolást keresett az elméletére, hogy létezik egy belső ellenzék a Kataguráknál, mert az könnyebbé tenné, hogy fogást találjon rajtuk. Az túl szép lett volna, ha egy középszintű shateigashira tálcán kínálná a szervezetet, hát érje be az ember azzal, amit kap. Használható információval.

\- A válás nem volt ok nélkül való.

\- Tegye meg, hogy felvilágosít! 25 év telt el, talán most már nem akkora titok.

\- Akkora vagy nem, nem az én titkom - Takega most már egészen haragudni látszott. Idegesen babrálta a botját, és Saito kezdett egész hálás lenni, hogy nyilvános helyen vannak. Az öreg arca elsötétült dühében, fekete szövetbe bújtatott vékony teste megfeszült. Végül gúnyosan megszólalt.

\- Csak nem azért jött ide, hogy mindezeket megtudja? És akkor? Egy klán nem parlament. Nishio hűséget esküdött, akkor sem fordulna az obajun ellen, ha nem értene vele egyet. És más sem.

Saito látszólagos megadással emelte fel a két karját.

\- Rendben, Takega-san. Tegyük fel, hogy igaza van. Sem az öreg Nishio, sem a követői, sem senki más nem vetemedne arra, hogy hátba támadja Katagura Takedat. Így van?

Takega nem szólt, csak morrant egyet. Akár helyeslésnek is vélhette az ember.

\- Mert Nishio racionális ember, és mélységesen hisz a jakuza hűségben. Igaz?

Takega bólintott, de közben erősen ráncolta a homlokát. Sejtette, hogy valami csapda készülődik.

Saito bólogatva hümmögött. Odaintette a pincérnőt, rendelt egy pohár vizet, majd minden figyelmét az asztalon ízlésesen elhelyezett borlapnak szentelte. Hagyta, hogy a másik idegei a pattanásig feszüljenek. Aztán egyszer csak, miközben még mindig a gazdag kaliforniai borfelhozatalt mustrálta, mintegy mellékesen megszólalt.

\- Igaz is. Mi is történt ezután a Nishio lánnyal? – emelte fel ártatlan érdeklődéssel a fejét.

Takega kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Tényleg, mint egy partra vetett hal.

\- Nishionak nincs több gyermeke, ugye? – ütötte a vasat Saito.

Takega egész közel hajolt, úgy sziszegte:

\- Ennek semmi köze…

\- Semmi köze az új reformokhoz. Igaz. Azokat Nishio is támogatja. És mindenki. Nishio meg hovatovább annyira lelkes, hogy kész elfelejteni Katagura Takedának, hogy az egyetlen, eltaszított lánya miatta lett öngyilkos. Ezt akarta mondani, Takega-san?

\- Nem lett öngyilkos. Eltűnt.

\- Mindenki tudja, hogy öngyilkos lett – szögezte le Saito. Érezte, hogy jó nyomon jár. Ha visszatér az irodába, első dolga lesz, hogy utánanéz Nishio Kazumashának. Ki tudja mire lesz jó még ez az információ. De nem akarta tovább feszíteni a húrt. – Takega-san, nem akarom megsérteni – hajolt meg mélyen ültében a másik felé. – Nem kérdem erről többet. Tiszteletben tartom a véleményét. Kérem, bocsássa meg, ha túl messzire mentem!

Az öreg összeszorította az ajkait, és nem felelt. Aztán hirtelen felállt.

\- Ön a dolgát teszi, MacLaine-san, és jómagam ugyanúgy. – Saito most már tudta, hogy túllőtt a célon. De akkor az öreg váratlanul elmosolyodott. – Üdítő volt Önnel beszélgetni. Régen lehetett ilyesmiben részem. – Bólintott feléje, és indulásra készen elfordult. – Remélem, még találkozunk.

\- Kérem, Takega-san! Csak még egy kérdés, és ígérem, nem zaklatom tovább – bátorodott fel a váratlan gesztustól Saito. – Mit tud, az új tengerentúli referensről?

Takega kicsit talán meglepett arckifejezéssel pillantott rá.

\- Ez… - zavartan megrázta a fejét. Aztán egy röpke pillanatra, mintha sötét árny suhant volna át az arcán. - …most azt hiszem tényleg meglepett. Nem ismerem őt… - habozni látszott, majd halványan, ravaszul elmosolyodott. – Figyelje a lapokat! Szombaton a Katagura Corp. fogadást ad, hátha többet megtud.

Már majdnem elindult, amikor Saito – hiába csak nem bírta megállni –, utána szólt.

\- Takega-san! Miért jött el beszélni velem?

Az idős jakuza megállt, visszafordult, hosszan ránézett, aztán mosolya lemondóra váltott. Megvonta a vállát.

\- Meg akartam ismerni és felmérni. Azt hiszem, van miért aggódnunk. És el akartam mondani, hogy Katagura Takeda rendes ember, olyasvalaki, aki jó és tisztességes munkát végez. De most már tudom, hogy csak egy naiv öregember vagyok. Maga úgysem hisz nekem.

Még egyszer biccentett. Felemelte a botját üdvözlésképp, aztán nem túl elegánsan, de kimondottan peckesen kisétált a bárból.

 

***

 

Saito már negyedórája várakozott türelmesen az elegáns, belvárosi rendelő légkondicionált várójában, de egyáltalán nem bánta. Az utóbbi egy hétben alig volt ideje magára, annyira lefoglalta az ügy. Most végre ellazulhatott. Egyedül volt, az előző páciens már egy ideje bement, így nem kellett kéretlen pillantásoktól tartania. Bölcs előrelátással az utolsó foglalható időpontot kérte, így joggal feltételezhette, hogy nem is fogják megzavarni magányában. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik férfias és divatosan kopott bőr fülesfotelben, és szórakozottan babrálgatta a telefonját. Fáradt volt. Tényleg. Az utóbbi három hétben jelentős mennyiségű papírhegyen rágta át magát, és nem igazán hitte, hogy lett volna értelme. Amúgy sem az a típus volt, aki jól viselte az irodai munkát, de szerves része volt a szakmájának, ezért elviselte. Úgy döntött elviseli. Ezért tért vissza a joghoz. Próbált mást, és nem vált be. Akkor most legyen ez.

De nem volt jól. Minden szabad percében – bár az nem volt túl sok – zaklatott gondolatok zsongtak a fejében. És minden gondolat epicentrumában ott volt Ő. Égő szemmel bámulta a kijelzőt, a számot és mellette a nevet. Nem is név, azt ugyanis nem tudta. Csak egy hívószó: No kimi[5]. A finom, arisztokratikus virágfiú. Nem akarta lecsukni a szemét, mert akkor őt látta. Folyton őt látta. Nem tudta nem őt látni. Elkeseredetten csapott rá a fotel karfájára. Mi a frász történik vele? Ez csak egy egyéjszakás kaland volt, nem az első, nem is az utolsó. A többiekről ennyi idő után még azt sem tudta felidézni, milyen színű volt a hajuk. Miért van az, hogy az ő testének minden egyes hajlata, a bőrén található összes anyajegy beleégett a retinájába? Miért riad fel az éjszaka közepén a lágyan ívelt, kecses hímvessző emlékére? Soha, senki farkával nem foglalkozott. Még a sajátjával sem nagyon. Miért érdekelné egy farok látványa? Miért érdekli egy sima, izmos, bársonyos mellkas látványa? Meg a szemeké. Gyorsan nőt kell kerítenie. Dühösen hajította félre a telefont.

Hogy elterelje a figyelmét, ráfókuszált a névtáblára az ajtó mellett: Higashikumi Takehasha. Elegáns, arany írásjelekkel és latin betűkkel is, fekete üvegbe marva. Elmosolyodott. Ez meg mikor történt? Mikor lettek lökött, idétlen tizenévesekből megfontolt szakemberek, üzletemberek, nyomozók, pszichológusok, jogászok, te jó ég, a baráti köre leglinkebb tagja, akit a szülei kamaszkorában bentlakásos katonai intézetbe akartak küldeni, hogy ne hozzon több szégyent a fejükre, most egy szórakoztatóipari ügynökséget irányított és nemrég vett el egy koreai hallyu[6] sztárt. És még ő volt a leggyengébb láncszem. Közel harminc évesek. Munka, család, társadalmi presztízs. Talán el kéne gondolkodnia a családalapításon? Ó, bassza meg! Kivel? Egy selymes testű fiúval? Bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg! Miért megint ő jut eszébe?!

Szerencsére kinyílt a rendelő ajtaja. Apró, ápolt öregasszony lépett ki rajta, talpig Channelben, kezében egy méretes YSL[7] táskával, keskeny szemén méretes, kristályokkal kirakott szemüvegben. A kis szemrésben megbúvó kicsinyke szemek azonban hatalmasra tágultak, amikor meglátták a fotelből épp felemelkedő magas alakot. A hölgy háta mögött, az ajtófélfának dőlve Takehasha vigyorgott szégyentelenül. A nő sietve hátrafordult.

\- Esküszöm, Higashikumi-sempai, nem estem vissza, és nem iszom – kicsit előrehajolva halkan suttogta oda a férfinak. – Lehetséges, hogy maga is látja, amit én?

\- A következő páciensemre gondol? – vágott aggodalmasan komoly arcot Takehasha.

A nő még közelebb tipegett.

\- Egy nagyon magas, feltűnően jóképű, vörös hajú férfit látok. Olyan zöld a szeme, mint a tenger színe Okinava partjainál. A 4. nászutamon jártam ott, tudja? De ez a teremtmény biztosan angyal. Én meg démonokkal szoktam találkozni, amikor ittas vagyok. – Sandán hátrapislogott az udvariasan várakozó, feltűnően merev arcú férfire.

Takehasha udvariasan meghajolt a hölgy felé.

\- Nyugodjon meg, asszonyom, nem fantáziál. Az úr a páciensem és jó barátom. Különleges külseje annyira nyomasztja, hogy kénytelen igénybe venni szolgálataimat. – Az utolsó mondatot rosszul palástolt vigyora kísérte, miközben cinkosan barátjára pillantott.

Miután az öreg hölgy távozott, egymásra néztek, ugrásra készen. Saito előrecsúsztatta egyik lábát, Takehasha tett egy lépést hátra a nyitott ajtó felé és megadóan felemelte a karjait. Saito még egyet lépett, Takehasha a háta mögött az ajtó felé nyúlt.

\- Látlak, Take, ne próbáld az orromra csapni az ajtót!

\- Remélem, nem akarod elragadtatni magad, barátom!

\- „Annyira nyomasztja a külseje”?

\- Mit kellett volna mondanom?

\- Semmit?

Időközben végül közelharc nélkül bejutottak az irodába. Takehasha a kényelmes kanapé felé intett. Saito leült.

\- Semmit? Szegény asszony a következő ülésig rágta volna magát, hogy mi a baj vele.

Saito hátradőlt.

\- Hát jó. Delíriumos látomás még sosem voltam.

Takehasha nevetve ült le a kanapé mellé egy karosszékbe. Jóval alacsonyabb volt barátjánál, talán 175 cm, vékony, törékenycsontú, gyerekes testalkatú férfi. Arca manószerűen finom, Saito még a füleit is hegyesnek látta. És a természete nem cáfolta meg a külsejét. Viccesnek született. Ugyanakkor Saito tudta, hogy ragyogóan intelligens, választott szakmájának igazi mestere. Az ember keresve sem találhatott volna nála jobb pszichiátert, ő meg ráadásul óvoda óta ismerte.

\- Megleptél, Saito. Tényleg szükség volt arra, hogy időpontot kérj, ha látni akarsz? Azt hittem ennél jobb a viszonyunk – komolyodott el a hangja.

Saito femelte a kezét, hogy közbevágjon.

\- Félreérted, Take! A barátom vagy, és szükségem lesz jónéhány baráti beszélgetésre. Igazán szükségem. De azt hiszem ennél többre is. Hivatalos minőségedben kerestelek fel, kell nekem egy pszichiáter.

Takehashának kinyílott a szája meglepetésében.

\- Neked, Saito? – szinte ijedten hajolt előre. – Mi történt veled? A mindig kiegyensúlyozott, magabiztos MacLaine Saito? Nálam? Hivatalos minőségben?

\- El fogom mondani. Részletesen, és örülnék, ha segítenél – tanácstalanul körülnézett. – Hogy legyen? Hanyatt feküdjek? Becsukjam a szemem?

\- Túl sok filmet láttál – felelte a másik szárazon. – Csak helyezkedj el kényelmesen. – Hosszasan, kitartóan fixálta a barátját, ahogy az ide-oda fészkelődött a párnák között. Végre nyugvópontra jutott. A válla kilazult, fejét a háttámlára ejtette. Takehasha összehúzta a szemét, aztán hirtelen megszólalt. – Oké, Saito, természetesen látatlanban is vállalom, de lehetne, hogy ma még csak barátok legyünk? Gyerünk haver, dobd le a zakódat meg a nyakkendődet. A hűtőben van sör, hozatunk valami kínait és dumálunk egy jót. A nyári fesztiválon úgy eltűntél, mire kettőt pislogtam, nyomodat sem találtam.

Saito félredöntötte a fejét, onnan pislogott barátjára. Azon kevesek egyikére, akik előtt önmaga mert lenni. Aztán nehézkesen feltápászkodott, kikászálódott a zakóból, kioldotta a nyakkendőjét, még a cipőjét is lerúgta.

\- Köszönöm, Take! Te vagy a legjobb.

Fél óra múlva már felszaporodott a létszám: jónéhány üres sörösdoboz és változatos kínai fogások megviselt csomagolásai osztották meg velük társaságukat. Már mindketten a széles kanapén heverésztek, feltűrt ingujjakkal, a kajakóma állapotában.

Takehasha kacskaringósat böffentett mielőtt megszólalt volna.

\- Figyelj, Saito! De most komolyan! Hova a frászba tűntél el a fesztiválról? Ha Tsuke barátnője rá nem telefonál, hogy pozitív a terhességi tesztje, talán még mindig téged keresnénk.

Saito kapatosan felröhögött.

\- Mi a fasz? Tsuke fölcsinálta a barátnőjét? És ezért mindannyian odarohantatok?

Takehasha komikusan ingatta a fejét.

\- Szó sincs róla! Tsuke agyfaszt kapott, és hiperventillált. A barátnője egy ribanc, csak a teste miatt van vele. Képzeld mit szólt volna az öreg Shoda papa, hogy a menye egy karaoke bárban hostess. Tsukénak rögtön nem kellett volna befejezni a marketing doktoriját, mert nem lett volna mit marketingelni.

\- Akkor nem terhes?

\- Vaklárma volt. De Tsuke-t be kellett vinnünk az elsősegélyre. Kerestünk, de sehol sem voltál. Valaki a farkadra lépett? Megbántottunk?

Saito megrázta a fejét. Ettől kicsit ki is tisztult.

\- Dehogy, Take, ilyesmi eszedbe se jusson! Nagyon jó fejek voltatok, mindenki, tényleg. Alig vártam, hogy találkozzak veletek, és újra minden a régi legyen. És ti mind a régiek voltatok. Pontosan úgy, ahogy vártam. Minden ugyanolyan volt. De, tudod mit Take, én nem voltam ugyanolyan.

Take nem vágott közbe. A szakember érezte, hogy kérdések nélkül is válaszokat kap.

\- Minden ugyanolyan. Ugyanazok a viccek. A hangok, az illatok, a barátok, és én úgy éreztem, hogy otthon vagyok. Ez az a hely, ahol lennem kell. De… - a halvány mosoly is lehervadt az arcáról. - …nem sokáig. Egy idő után nem éreztem a sör ízét, még az illatok is mások voltak. Érezted már… érezted már, hogy nem vagy elég jó azokhoz, akik körülvesznek? Hogy olyasmiket tettél, ami nem engedi, hogy normális emberek között légy? Muszáj volt egyedül maradnom…

Take elgondolkodva nézte. Még alkoholtól bódult fejével is érezte, hogy komolyan kell vennie minden szót, amit a barátja kiejt, és emlékeznie kell rájuk másnap is, hogy segíthessen.

\- Szóval hazamentél – állapította meg.

Saito egy pillanat alatt visszatért a régi énjéhez. Ha nem látja, Takehasha el sem hitte volna. Huncutul Takera nézett.

\- Azt meg ki mondta?

Takehasha összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Akkor meg mi a fenét csináltál?

\- Hát… Ittam a söröket… Néztem a népeket… Utána… - erősen gesztikulált, mintha kézzelfoghatóvá akarná tenni az élményt. Aztán egyszercsak a kezei megálltak a levegőben, és Takehasha felé fordult. Hunyorgott, mintha pontosan akarna fókuszálni rá, aztán közelebb hajolt, leejtette groteszkül felemelt karjait, és bizalmasan odasúgta a másiknak:

\- Takehasha, szerinted lehetséges, hogy meleg vagyok?

Barátja zavarodottnak tűnt. Hökkenten húzta hátrébb a fejét, hogy jobban lássa Saito arckifejezését. De nem látta nyomát rajta, hogy viccelődne. A részegek őszinte kíváncsiságával várta a válaszát kerekre nyitott szemekkel.

\- Ne haragudj, Saito, de eddigi életutad ismeretében némileg abszurdnak tűnik ez a kérdés. De egyébként… hogy is jutottunk el idáig?

Saito tudálékosan bólogatott. Egy percig úgy tűnt, elfogadta a választ. Aztán mégiscsak ráncba szaladt a homloka.

\- Figyelj, Take, másképp kérdem, hátha így érthetőbb… Figyu: Voltál már férfival?

Takehasha úgy érezte egyre beljebb viszik az erdőbe. De azért őszintén válaszolt.

\- Persze.

Saito meghökkenve bámult barátjára.

\- Nebassz…! Kivel?

\- Taigával. Harmadikban, íjászverseny után. Ünnepeltünk. Taiga első lett, én harmadik. Jó ötletnek tűnt.

\- Tetszett?

\- Taiga? Nem. De nagyon berúgtunk.

\- A szexre gondoltam.

\- Ja, az. Nem volt rossz. De a sok pia miatt Taiga szája elég büdös volt.

Saito elködösült agyában felrémlett No kimi édes szája. A francba.

\- És alul voltál, vagy fölül?

Takehasha hangosan, vonyítva felröhögött.

\- Baszd meg, Saito, emlékszel még Taigára? Már akkor úgy nézett ki, mint egy háromajtós szekrény. Csak te voltál képes magasabbra nőni nála. Naná, hogy én voltam alul.

Saito lebiggyesztette a száját. Nagykomolyan Takera nézett.

\- Szerintem, neked kellett volna fölül lenned.

Take igazat adott neki, de mielőtt mélyebben elmerenghetett volna a dolgon, Saito újabb kérdést feszegetett.

\- Take, akkor te most meleg vagy?

Takehasha nem tehetett róla, prüszkölve vihogott.

\- Meggárgyultál, Saito?! Miért lennék meleg? Mert egyszer lefeküdtem egy férfival? Mégis mi jelentősége van annak?

Saito beleegyezően bólogatott.

\- Igaz is. Nagyon jól mondtad. Így van. Nem tévedsz. Hát akkor minden rendben. Akkor jó. Nem vagyok meleg.

Take szeme felpattant, pedig már majdnem átadta magát egy jótékony szundinak.

\- Mi a szent szarról hadoválsz itt?

Saito vidáman ránézett.

\- Hát hogy nem vagyok buzi. Érted?

\- Miért lennél az?

Saito most elfordult, mintha nem is látná. Elfókuszált a távolba.

\- Nem vagyok meleg. Nincs abban semmi, hogy lefeküdtem vele. Te, Take, micsoda élvezet volt! És ő… Take, nem láttál még ilyen szépet! A bőre, mint a bársony, és a haja… Figyu, férfinak nem szabadna ilyen hosszú haja legyen. És a szája… - Takehashára nézett. – Egyáltalán nem volt büdös… Tudtad, milyen szép tud lenni egy farok? Én nem tudtam. És finom is…

Takehasha összeszűkült szemmel figyelte. Gyorsan közbeszólt.

\- Öcsém, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy erre kíváncsi voltam. Szóval volt egy pasid.

\- Ja… - Saito megpróbált felállni, de csak lecsúszott a kanapé elé, ott maradt törökülésben. – Azon az éjszakán.

\- És sokat gondolsz rá?

Saito lehunyta a szemét.

\- Megállás nélkül. Érdekes, nem? Pedig nem is vagyok meleg. De annyira kívánom! Úgy szeretném megint csinálni vele… Tiszta merev vagyok, ha eszembe jut.

Takehasha megértően bólintott.

\- Értem. Bár tudod, nekem soha többé nem állt fel Taigától.

\- Ja, de Taiga az más. Taiga nem volt gyönyörű.

\- Hát ez mondjuk igaz.

Egy darabig hallgattak, és kiürítettek egy-egy újabb doboz sört. Aztán Takehasha megszólalt.

\- Beszélned kéne vele.

\- Miért?

\- Ez nincs lezárva, Saito. Ha beszélsz vele, talán lezárod magadban és nem kell többé rá gondolnod.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy nem akarok többé rá gondolni.

\- Értem. Akkor meg azért kéne beszélned vele.

\- Miért is?

\- Hátha ő az igazi.

Saito ránézett.

\- De azt mondtad nem vagyok meleg – nyögte ki panaszosan.

\- Nem kell ahhoz melegnek lenni. Csak szerelmesnek.

 

***

 

A reggel ott érte őket Takehasha irodájában. Saitonak rohannia kellett, mert erre a napra akciót tervezett. Meg akarta látogatni a titokzatos „Katagura herceget”, hogy végre szembenézhessen vele, és megejtse a hadüzenetet. Valószínű Takega is hírét vitte már, hogy érdeklődik az új igazgató iránt, úgyhogy nincs ok rá, hogy halasztgassák a vizitet. De arra nem volt ok, hogy modortalan legyen, így együtt reggelizett Takeval.

A reggeli meglehetős csendben telt, mindkettejüknek az előző napi beszélgetés járt a fejében. Saito félt, hogy Take más szemmel néz rá, de akkor is szüksége volt valakire, akivel teljesen őszinte lehet. Rizikós volt, hogy ezután már nem lesz a barátja, csupán a pszichiátere, de akkor sem akart elhallgatni előle semmit.

Takehasha megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Kérdeznék valamit, Saito – halálosan komoly volt az arca, Saito rákészült a legrosszabbra. – Amiatt a férfi miatt van szükséged pszichiáterre? Ez az, amit nem tudsz elfogadni?

Saito meglepetten pillantott rá.

\- A két dolognak semmi köze egymáshoz – megtörölte a száját egy szalvétával és felállt. – Take, most nincs időm elmondani a másik dolgot, de szeretnék mutatni valamit. Csak azért, hogy eldöntsd, akarsz e velem dolgozni.

Mielőtt Take válaszolhatott volna, gyorsan kigombolta az ingét a mellkasán és széthúzta. Takehasha pillantása a mellére tapadt. Szemei kikerekedtek.

\- Ez…

\- Igen, az, aminek látszik. Jakuza tetoválás.

\- Te…

\- Igen. Csak… jobb, ha tudod, milyen emberrel van dolgod. Nemsokára felhívlak, addig döntsd el, vállalod-e az esetemet.

 

***

 

Suzuki két nappal korábban jelezte, hogy sikerült időpontot kapniuk a Katagura Corp. tengerentúli részlegéhez, délelőtt 10 órára. Saito 8-kor jött el Takehashától, így volt még ideje hazamenni és emberi külsőt ölteni. Azt éppen nem állíthatta, hogy nyoma sincs rajta az előző napi lumpolásnak, de legalább felfrissítette magát egy kiadós zuhannyal, megmosta a haját, és jól szabott öltönyt vett fel. Nagy gondot fordított a külsejére, mert tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a magabiztos megjelenés mekkora előnyt jelent egy tárgyalásnál. Ezt a testreszabott öltönyt még a Sawile Roadon varrták neki, igazi mesterműnek számított, ritkán is hordta, utoljára nagyapja születésnapján, Skóciában, amikor az öregúr lemondott a címéről. Végigsimított a finom acélkék szöveten. Ha jó volt egy skót klángyűlésen, talán megfelel egy jakuzaigazgatónak is.

Érezte növekedni magában az izgalmat. Jófajta adrenalinlöket volt ez, felpezsdítette, gerjesztette a harci kedvét. Ezért szeretett jobban terepen dolgozni, mint az irodában. A papírok sosem váltották ki belőle ezt az érzést. Hasonlót érzett a Takega féle találkozó előtt is, de most többismeretlenes volt az egyenlet, hiszen semmi információja nem volt a potenciális ellenfélről.

Drága parfümöt fújt magára, még a MacLeane klán pecsétgyűrűjét is az ujjára biggyesztette, csak mert tekintélyt sugárzott. Az acélkék öltönyhöz sötét petrolzöld selyemnyakkendőt kötött, ami remekül kiemelte szeme különös színét, de egyben ijesztőbbé is tette. Most éppen erre volt szükség. Ha kellett szemérmetlenül kihasználta a külsejéből adódó lehetőségeket.

Belenézett a tükörbe és elégedett volt azzal, amit látott.

Erőt kellett demonstrálnia, ezért három kocsival érkeztek a helyszínre. Természesetesen tudta, hogy emberei nem fognak a bejáratnál tovább jutni, de jelenlétük tudata is fokozta az ellenfélre nehezedő nyomást.

Csak Suzuki volt vele, amikor felkísérték az impozáns épület 11. emeletére, az elnökség irodáihoz. Suzuki azonban olyan szánalmasan nézett ki konfekcióöltönyében - amit vélhetően az unokája keresztelőjére vett magának -, hogy Saito visszaküldte és egyedül ült le az igazgatói iroda fényűző előterében. Hosszas várakozásra számított, ő is ezt tette volna a másik helyében, hogy elbizonytalanítsa a látogatót. Hátradőlt, keresztbe vetette hosszú lábait és nézelődni kezdett. Szórakozottnak tűnt, de elméje elraktározott minden apró részletet.

Éppen szemben ült az igazgató irodájával. Kereste a névtábláját, de nem találta. Talán még nem készült el, mert annyira frissen történt a kinevezés? Újabb kérdés. Az iroda előtt jobbról, légies üvegasztalnál ült a titkárnő, európai, ami erősítette benne a megérzést, hogy az igazgató is tengerentúli lehet, azok szeretik magukat honfitársaikkal körülvenni. A titkárnő háta mögött egy székben japán testőrféleség üldögélt, és újságot olvasott. Nagyra nőtt, mackós figura volt. Furcsán ismerős, de mielőtt jobban megnézhette volna magának, eltűnt. Hamarosan takaros hostess érkezett, frissítővel. Miután megitta a narancslevet, az órájára pillantott. 30 perce várakozott. Úgy saccolta, hamarosan talán beengedik. Elővette a telefonját, hogy ellenőrizze az üzeneteit.

Miután ezzel végzett, végigpörgette a számokat a memóriában. Az jutott eszébe, ha Take még szóba áll vele, kéne egy bulit tartania a haveroknak, mert jó lenne visszatalálni hozzájuk. Normális életet akart élni.

Megtorpant a szeme, rátapadt a névre. Eszébe jutott, amit Take mondott. Beszélnie kéne vele. No kimi. Az segítene? Miért? Azért, hogy soha többé ne kelljen látnia, vagy azért, mert olyan kétségbeesetten látni akarta? Mi változik, ha találkoznak? Akarja egyáltalán, hogy változzon valami?

Mielőtt jobban átgondolhatta volna, már írta is az sms-t.

„ _Szervusz, szépséges ismeretlen! Emlékszel még rám? A fesztivál éjszakáján. Remélem megőriztél jó emlékezetedben! Te is olyan sokat gondolsz rám, mint én rád? Azon gondolkodom, nem lenne e kedved megint találkozni velem? Hm? Kérlek, ha van kedved, gyorsan válaszolj! Izgatott vagyok_.” Ééés: küldés. Mosolygott. Ilyen üzeneteket utoljára középiskolában írogatott a lányoknak. Csak most jobban izgult. Akkor biztosabb volt a válaszban. Sóhajtva elmosolyodott. Lesz, ami lesz, már elküldte.

\- Ügyész Úr! Az igazgató Úr várja – a titkárnő állt előtte, kedvesen mosolygott. Végre. Saito felállt, megigazította az öltönyét, zsebébe csúsztatta a telefonját, és elindult a nő után. Az benyitott a nagyméretű ajtón és már jelentette is:

\- Katagura Keita-sempai, MacLaine Saito-san érkezett az ügyészségről. Kérem, fogadja! – és udvariasan félreállt.

Ha a kibaszott, magasságos mennyország zuhant volna a fejére, angyalostul, szentestül és összes boldog lelkestül, azt sem ütött volna nagyobbat MacLaine Saiton. Ahhoz túl edzett volt a képmutatásban, hogy látszon rajta, de belül összecsúszott, minden szerve egyetlen kocsonyás halomba sűrűsödött. A. Jó. Büdös. Megátalkodott. Kurva. Életbe.

A fiatal férfi az asztal mögött ebben a pillanatban nézett fel a telefonjából. Bársonyos fekete szeme kikerekedett, hosszú haja a válláról előrecsúszott a mellkasára. Visszapillantott a telefonra. Amikor megint felnézett, már bezárult az arca. Semmit nem lehetett leolvasni róla. Felállt, kijött az asztal mögül, megmutatta armaniba bújtatott tökéletes testét, előrelépett, hogy üdvözölje a látogatót.

MacLaine Saito elégedett lehetett. Máris ismerte az új Katagura igazgató gyenge pontját. Katagura Keita meleg volt.

 

[1] jakuza alcsoport vezére

[2]a japán mitológia félelmetes teremtménye

[3] külföldiek negatív töltetű japán elnevezése

[4] jakuza vezér

[5] udvarias megszólítási forma, ritkán használatos. Olyan emberekre használják, akik úgy viselkednek, mint egy herceg/hercegnő

[6] koreai hullám, az egyedülálló kulturális jelenség elnevezése, amelynek során a dél-koreai tömegkultúra domináns szerepre tett szert a DK-ázsiai térségben

[7] Yves Saint Laurent


	3. Chapter 3

Az volt a legnagyobb baj, hogy nem kettesben voltak. Ahogy Saito magához tért a sokkból, keserűen kellett konstatálnia, hogy felesleges emberek lézengenek körülöttük, és olyan érzést keltenek, mintha minden levegőt elszívnának a térből. Neki legalábbis légszomja volt. Sürgősen szüksége lett volna néhány percre, nem, néhány órára, a fenébe, legalább egy hétre, hogy végiggondolja, mit mondjon. Ennél megborultabb, extrémebb szituációt elképzelni sem tudott. Hogy viselkedjen? Éreztesse vele, hogy felismerte? Változtasson az eredeti terven? Már hogy tehetné? Azért mert ágyba bújt a gyanúsítottal… Összes belső szerve apróra zsugorodott erre a gondolatra. Egy lehetséges bűnözővel szexelt, egy olyan ügyben, amely után ő maga nyomoz. Elképesztő támadási felületet nyújtott a Kataguráknak.

Lehetséges, hogy ez nem véletlen? Hogy jól megtervezett csapdába esett? Hogy mindaz, ami akkor történt, csak egy jól átgondolt akció része? Megtörténhetett?

A titkárnő időközben az iroda sarkában álló kényelmes fotelekhez vezette őket, amelyek egy alacsony asztalkát vettek körbe, rajta kikészítve tea, kávé és frissítő. Az igazgató láthatóan a lezseren elegáns tárgyalási stílust részesítette előnyben, ami nagyon nem vallott japánra. Saito némán figyelte, ahogy a magas, karcsú, fiatal férfi leül vele szemben, és hanyag eleganciával hátradől. Észrevette, hogy véletlenül sem néz rá. Az is feltűnt neki, hogy bár viselkedése sokkal inkább volt nyugati, mint japán, mégis a keleti üdvözlési stílust választotta. Derékban mereven meghajolt, de tartózkodott attól, hogy megérintse vendégét. Most ahogy ott ült, semleges arckifejezéssel, hangsúlyozott nemtörődömséggel, éppenséggel azt sugallta, mintha a világon semmi sem nyugtalanítaná. De Saito tanult kihallgatástechnikát. Tudta, hogy milyen jelek árulják el a másik izgatottságát. Csak a nyakára kellett pillantania - a nyakkendő nélkül viselt, nyitott ing megkönnyítette ezt - a szaporán verő vénára, hogy pontosan tudja: a másikat legalább annyira megrázta a találkozás, mint őt.

Rátapadt a szeme arra a verőérre, és maga sem vette észre, ahogy megnyalta kiszáradt ajkait. Kergették egymást a fejében a gondolatok. A fiú… jó ég, hogy juthat ilyesmi még mindig az eszébe, szóval a férfi vele szemben egészen idáig biztosan nem tudta ki ő. Nem tudhatta, akkor nem reagált volna így. Amúgy is irracionális, hogy ha szexuálisan akarnák kompromittálni, akkor egy férfit küldenek utána, mivel soha eddigi életében semmiféle jelét nem mutatta, hogy homoszexuális lenne. Meg egyébként is. Ennek az embernek Katagura a neve, nem csak klántag, hanem családtag is, meglepően jól passzol hozzá a Herceg gúnynév. Mi a valószínűsége, hogy éppen őt küldték volna utána, a szépséges, magasan képzett vezérigazgatót, valamelyik idősebb Katagura rokon örökösét? Ez túlságosan valószínűtlen ahhoz, hogy megtörténjen.

Akkor viszont fatális véletlen történt. Saito gyorsan Katagura arcára pillantott. Az még mindig nem nézett rá, látszólag unottan igazgatta a mandzsettagombját. De remegett a keze. Ha pedig véletlen, akkor csak az a kérdés, elárulja-e a feletteseinek. Kell e tőle tartania?

\- MacLaine-san – riasztotta fel egy kellemes női hang. – Tölthetek még egy pohár limonádét?

Zavartan nézett a titkárnőre. Azt sem vette észre, mikor itta meg az első pohárral. Bizonytalan mozdulattal hárította el a kínálást, hogy aztán minden figyelmét Katagura Keitának szentelhesse. Az végre feléje fordította a fejét. De még mindig nem nézett rá. Talán a háta mögött függő festményre fókuszált, talán csak a levegőbe bámult, de semmiképpen sem Saito szemébe. Megszólalt:

\- Úgy vélem, MacLaine-san, hogy nem véletlen üdvözölhetem nálunk. Látogatásának minden bizonnyal nyomós oka van. Lekötelezne, ha beavatna a részletekbe – fogalmazott merev udvariassággal. Saito gyomra vetett egy bukfencet. Most hallotta először beszélni. Most volt alkalma először befogadni a fátyolos tenort, amely annyira más volt, mint az élvezet közben kicsiholt hangok, mégis, annyira ismerős. Akkor, három hete, giccsesen romantikusnak találta, hogy egész éjszaka egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Most úgy érezte, megérte várakozni erre a hangra. Nyelt egy nagyot. Amit most mondania kell, az nem éppen az, amit mondani szeretne.

\- Katagura-san, a kerületi ügyészi hivatal megbízásából jöttem. Úgy gondolom, az a fair, ha tudatom Önnel, hogy a Katagura Corporation külkereskedelmi részlege ellen kivizsgálás folyik. Azt feltételezem, hogy a Katagura Corporationnak is érdekében áll az igazság feltárása, ezért nyilván nem fogja akadályozni a munkánkat. Valójában a segítségét és a támogatását szeretném kérni.

Végre! A fiatal igazgató szemöldöke összeugrott, szeme Saitoéba villant. Saitonak a lélegzete is elállt. Eddig csak a virágfiút látta, most egy harcos tekintete tartotta fogva. A kellemes tenor most kimondottan vészjóslónak hangzott.

\- Miben is, MacLaine-san? Pontosan miben kéri a segítségemet? Engedje meg, hogy kifejezzem értetlenségemet! Vádolnak minket valamivel?

Saito kikerülte a kérdést.

\- Jelenleg a nyugat-európai üzleti partnerek átvilágítása folyik. Joggal feltételezhető módon arra számítunk, hogy üzleti anomáliák fordulhatnak elő.

A fiatal igazgató most nem fordította el a fejét.

\- Joggal feltételezhető… üzleti anomáliák? – elmosolyodott. Ennek a mosolynak köze sem volt ahhoz, amivel szeretkezés közben elhomályosodó tekintettel ajándékozta meg. Saito érezte, hogy komoly bajba kerül, ha nem tud kellőképpen elvonatkoztatni. – Maga most viccel, ügyész-san? Konkrét vádak nélkül hogy folytathatnak ellenünk vizsgálatot?

\- Nyugodjon meg, Katagura-san! Szó sincs vádemelésről. Ez amolyan… rutin vizsgálat – eredeti terve szerint ezt kétértelmű hangsúllyal adta volna elő, de most csak szánalmas makogásnak hangzott. Köpni tudott volna magától, ha az segít. – Mertük remélni, hogy Önök partnerek lesznek…

Katagura Keita higgadtan felhúzta a bal szemöldökét. Saito észrevette, hogy már nem dobol az ér a nyakán és a keze sem remeg. Ijesztően hidegnek tűnt, pedig a látogatásnak éppen az volt a célja, hogy elbizonytalanítsa, és kihozza a sodrából. Csalódottnak érezte magát. És be kellett vallania magának, hogy nem azért, mert nem tudott ellenfélként fölébe kerekedni. Az a reszkető véna nem az ügyésznek szólt, hanem a szeretőnek. És már a múlté.

\- Legyek a partnere… - itt megállt, és gúnyosan rászegezte fekete szemét a vele szemben ülőre. Saito jéggé dermedt. És még ő akart kétértelmű lenne. És még ő akart játszani a másikkal. Azt hitte egy nyeretlen kétévessel kerül szembe, de egy nagyragadozó mélyesztette éppen belé a karmait. - …legyek a partnere abban, hogy megalázó módon bánjon a cégemmel? Ha ez elterjed, financiális veszteségek érhetnek minket és sérülhet a reputációnk. Miért lenne érdekem ezt hagyni?

Saito úgy döntött vége a szentimentalizmusnak. Előrehajolt a székben, hogy nyomatékosítsa a szavait.

\- Az én meglátásom szerint, igazgató-san, az teszi önöket a leggyanúsabbá, ha ellenállnak a vizsgálatnak. Ha nincs rejtegetnivalójuk…, – nem tudott ellenállni, hogy bizonyítsa ő is tud piszkosan játszani, így hozzátette - ha nincs semmi szégyellnivalójuk, ami jobb, ha nem derül ki, mert a társadalom megvetésével kéne szembenézni miatta, akkor nem látom be, miért akadályoznák a munkavégzésünket.

Az igazgató arcát elöntötte a vér. Kipirult ábrázata ismét fájdalmas ismerősségérzetet keltett Saitoban, de csak egy pillanatig. Katagura is előrehajolt, fejük egymáshoz közelített a kis asztalka fölött. Saito a perifériális látásával észlelte, hogy a titkárnő aggodalmasan közelebb lép, és a mackós testőr is feléjük mozdul. De a főnökük egy apró oldalintéssel megállította őket.

\- Maga szerint van bármi szégyellnivalóm? – sziszegte oda. – Talán teszek olyat, amiért megvetést érdemlek?

Saito hátradőlt. Bár nyomorultul érezte magát, amire nem számított, igyekezett leereszkedő arckifejezést erőltetni magára. Hiszen ezért jött, nyugtatgatta magát, hogy kihozza a sodrából az új igazgatót. Ha ez történik, talán hibát vét, és ő ezt kihasználhatja. Fölényesen legyintett.

\- Ne vegye magára, igazgató-san! Üzletről beszélünk és vállalati érdekekről, nem igaz? – villantotta a másikra a szemét.

Katagura Keita egy hosszú percig nem szólt semmit. Csak nézte Saitot kitágult pupillákkal, résnyire nyitott ajkakkal. Olyan fájdalmasan ismerős arckifejezéssel, hogy Saitonak összerándult a gyomra. Aztán, mintha hirtelen nyugalom szállta volna meg, ő is hátradőlt. Ivott egy korty gyümölcslevet és… megint mosolygott.

\- Hát persze, hogy a cégről beszélünk, mi másról – nyugtázta bólintva. – De igazán, MacLaine-san, elégítse már ki… - megtorpant és még szélesebben elmosolyodott. - …a kíváncsiságomat! Miért éppen a mi cégünk hívta fel magára az ügyészség figyelmét?

Saito figyelmen kívül hagyta a provokációt.

\- Az önök cégének múltja számos kérdést vet fel…

Keita nagyot bólintott.

\- Netán arra gondol, hogy jakuza klán lennénk? – megvonta a vállát. - Az már régen volt. Én fiatal vagyok, azt sem tudom milyen volt igazán. Bár persze kíváncsi lennék. Természetesen távol álljon tőlem, hogy olyasféle módszereket alkalmazzak, mint a jakuzák – színpadiasan felemelte a kezeit, mintegy tiltakozásként. - De mégis… ez egy kicsit… olyan romantikus, nem? Vagy rossz szót használok? Akárhogy is vannak nosztalgikus oldalai is, nemde? – Saito elképzelni sem tudta, hová akar kilyukadni, de a hatodik érzéke vészt jelzett. – Például a tetoválások, igazam van?

Saito torka kiszáradt. Döbbenten nézett a másikra. Az meg csak folytatta.

\- MacLaine-san, a jakuzák tetoválással jelzik az elkötelezettségüket, úgy hallottam. Talán azt feltételezi, hogy rajtam is vannak tetoválások? – tárta szét a kezét várakozólag. – Gondolja, hogy jakuza vagyok?

Saito előtt felrémlett a sima, bársonyos bőr, aminek minden négyzetcentiméterét volt alkalma tapintani.

\- Igazgató-san, tudom, hogy ön nem jakuza. Hiszen csak most került pozicíóba a vállalatnál. Nem volt szándékomban ilyesfajta célzásokat tenni. – Veszélyes vizekre eveztek. Ha rajta múlott volna, a jakuza szó elő sem kerül ebben a beszélgetésben.

Az igazgató hátravetette a fejét és – nem túl őszintén – felnevetett.

\- Ne haragudjon, MacLaine-san, nem akartam elragadtatni magam – mosolygó szája felett halálosan komoly szeme, mint az éles penge. – Felfogta Ön, hogy mi a nevem? Gondolja, véletlenül kerültem ebbe a pozicíóba? A családomról beszél. A klánomról. Kell ezt Önnek magyaráznom? Önnek egy gyűrű van a kezén – Saito akaratlanul is lepillantott a nehéz pecsétgyűrűre. – Megfordultam Skóciában, Mr MacLaine - váltott hirtelen tökéletes angolságra. – Tudom mi a jelentősége egy ilyen gyűrűnek a skótok számára. A MacLaine nagyon régi klán, nemdebár? Most mondja, mindketten klántagok vagyunk! Hűséggel tartozunk a klánunknak. De persze a MacLaine-ek mindig a becsület mezején harcoltak, igazam van? Tiszteletlenség lenne összehasonlítani őket egy jakuza bandával. Ne is tegyük – bólogatva csóválta a fejét. Aztán lehajtotta, és amikor ismét felnézett, mintha Saito nyakkendőjén akadt volna meg a szeme. Saito persze tudta mire gondol, tudta mi következik. – MacLaine-san, világosítson már fel engem, tájékozatlan keleti embert. A skót klánok is használnak tetoválást? Magán van tetoválás, MacLaine-san? – emelte most fel a tekintetét és egyenesen belefúrta Saitoéba.

\- Félig európai vagyok, igazgató-san, mi némileg másképp látjuk a tetoválások kérdését – kerülte ki Saito az egyenes választ. – Visszatérhetnénk a vizsgálatra?

Keita mintha meg sem hallotta volna az utolsó mondatot.

\- De csak félig európai. Másfelől viszonyt japán. Milyen tetoválást választana, MacLaine-san?

Saito sóhajtva félrenézett egy pillanatra. Tekintete találkozott a titkárnőével. A szerencsétlen alkalmazotton látszott, hogy egy szót sem ért. Saito visszafordult beszélgetőtársához.

\- Nem gondolom, hogy ez a tárgyunkhoz tartozik, Katagura-san. Egyenesen megkérdem Öntől: beleegyezik, hogy a vállalatnál vizsgálódjunk?

Keita lustán hátradőlt, és féloldalasan elmosolyodott. De a szeme továbbra is jeges maradt.

\- Ha nem egyezem bele, nem történik meg?

\- Ezt nem garantálhatom Önnek.

\- Ez esetben nem kell kérnie a beleegyezésemet, úgy gondolom.

\- Sokat segítene, ha szabadon mozoghatnánk a cégnél.

Katagura Keita megvonta a vállát.

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ezt a mondatot csak provokációnak szánta. Tökéletesen tisztában van vele, hogy nem fogom beengedni az embereit a cégemhez. Nem, amíg nem hoz erről végzést. Akkor természetesen állok a rendelkezésére. De – hangszíne valahogy megváltozott, mintha jelezni akarná, hogy ami most következik, már valami másról szól – engedje meg, MacLaine Saito-san, hogy elmondjam: ön nem őszinte hozzám, ezért ne várja tőlem, hogy jó véleménnyel legyek önről. Megkérem, amennyiben nem szükségszerű, hogy érintkezzünk, tartsa magát távol tőlem, mert számomra az ön jelenléte nem kellemes!

Saito dermedten ült ott, és figyelte, ahogy a másik feláll. Tudta, hogy nem volt teljesen sikertelen az akciója, hiszen kibillentette a nyugalmából a Katagura Herceget, most már csak várni kell, és előfordulhat, hogy elvéti a lépést. De azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ezt a szópárbajt egyértelműen a másik nyerte meg, éspedig azért, mert ő nem volt képes vele szemben igazán keményen fellépni. Látta a fájdalmas sértettséget Keitán, és nem akarta még jobban megbántani. Mindazonáltal a fiatal férfi utolsó mondatától elkapta a rosszullét, heves hányinger tört rá. Maga sem értette. De a lehetőség, hogy többé nem kerülhet közel a másikhoz, nem hallhatja a furcsa kis nyögést, amit az orgazmus pillanatában hallat, nem láthatja móhó pillantását csók után, nos, ettől határtalan pánikot érzett. Ma reggel még csak játék volt. Mostanra véresen komollyá vált. Már nem csak egy névtelen szépfiú töltötte ki a gondolatait. Megtapasztalta a hús-vér férfit és ez csak tovább korbácsolta a vágyát. Semmit sem akart jobban, mint hogy a lázadó tigris ismét kezes kiscicává váljon a karjaiban. Akarta Katagura Keitát és biztosan érezte, hogy ezek után nem kaphatja meg.

 

***

 

Katagura Keita 12 éves kora óta sejtette, hogy meleg. Abban az évben az apja Szamoán rejtegette őket, és amikor eljött az ideje a legújabb karate övvizsgájának, új felkészítő senseit[1] kapott a Katagura központból, garantálandó a legjobb eredményt. Keita szexualitása épp csak ébredezett, de ez a növekvő ösztön elsöprő erővel lökte őt az új sensei felé. Fiatal ember volt, jó felépítésű, jóképű, és Keita úgy érezte nélküle már nem tud létezni. Az övvizsga kitűnőre sikerült (mint mindig), a sensei pedig örökre elment. Később megnősült, ahogy hallotta és három gyermeke született. Keita rá gondolt, amikor először nyúlt magához.

Macaón élt és 16 éves volt, amikor elvesztette a szüzességét. Az angol tanárával, aki Massachusettsből érkezett, 23 éves volt, egyetemista, és a nyarát jó pénzért arra áldozta, hogy az intelligens japán fiút felkészítse az Amerikában töltendő egyetemi évekre. Keita nem volt szerelmes, de már nagyon kíváncsi, Bill viszont majd megveszett a szépséges fiúért. Japán szakra járt az egyetemen, megszállottan rajongott a mangákért, és Keitában egy született yaoi hőst látott. Lelkesen írogatta otthoni barátainak, hogy megismerkedett egy igazi bisónennel. Olyannyira szerelembe esett, hogy Keita rájött, ebből még komoly problémák lehetnek. Ha az apja megtudná, talán még meg is ölné Billt.

Na, jó azt biztos, hogy nem, de ki tudja mire szánná el magát.

Keita addigra már biztos volt szexuális orientációját illetően, de azt is tudta, hogy ez soha nem fog boldog párkapcsolatban kiteljesedni. Apja egy jakuzaklánt vezetett, képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy valaha is elfogadja fia vágyait. Sőt, feltételezhető volt, hogy meg is fogja nősíteni, ahogy kell, és ahogy terveinek megfelel.

Keita igyekezett hát leépíteni Billt, bár ez nehéz feladatnak bizonyult. Bill még gyűrűt is szerzett és, szökésre biztatta. Keita lemondóan csóválta a fejét és azt javasolta neki, hagyja el a japán szakot, ha ennyire nem érti, hogy ő mivel tartozik az apjának. Ősszel Bill végre hazatért, soha többé nem látta, nem is hiányolta, de hálás volt neki az első boldog szexért.

 Az évek során jól működő gyakorlatot alakított ki arra, hogy egyéjszakás kapcsolatokban vezesse le a szexuális feszültségét. Az állandó költözködés és a rejtőzködő életmód miatt soha nem voltak barátai, soha senkivel nem került olyan közeli kapcsolatba, hogy beleszeressen, vagy akár bizalmába fogadja. Így aztán senki nem tudott róla, hogy a fiatal örökös mit rejteget.

Annál váratlanabbul érte az érzés azon az éjszakán.

Még soha nem volt japán nyári fesztiválon, hiszen csak most tért haza több évtizedes száműzetéséből, de semmiképpen sem akarta kihagyni. Mindent elolvasott a hagyományról, és a jukata mellett döntött, mert kényelmes volt, kellemesen szellős a melegben, és kellően el tudott benne vegyülni a tömegben. Jól érezte magát, de kívülállónak. Persze számára ebben nem volt semmi szokatlan, soha, sehol nem volt ideje és alkalma igazán beilleszkedni. Élvezte hát, amennyire tudta, evett, ivott és sokat mosolygott, még az apja által merőben feleslegesen mellé rendelt testőrt is el tudta felejteni. Már csak a tűzijátékot várta, tudta, hogy időben haza kell érnie, mert másnap látni kívánta az apja. Ott álldogált félrehúzódva, elcsúszott övét igazgatta, és amikor felnézett, meglátta Őt.

A férfi mereven bámulta, még sörösdobozt tartó keze is furcsán groteszkül állt meg félúton a szája és a mellkasa között. Keita sokszor találkozott már ezzel a reakcióval, most is tudta miről van szó, a férfit elvarázsolta a külseje. Nem volt ebben semmi meglepő, annál inkább abban, ahogy ő reagált a férfi látványára. Csak pár másodpercre volt szüksége és már tudta, hogy őt ugyanúgy elbűvölte a másik. Magas, karcsú, szikár férfi volt, nála is nagyobbra nőtt, tépett, zabolátlan haján pedig még a félhomályban is látszott elképesztő vörös színe. Talán festve van? Később rájött, hogy nem.

Sürgősen elküldte a testőrt, egyedül akart maradni, esélyt akart adni a férfinak. És sikerült.

Amikor közelebb jött, meglátta földöntúlian bizarr, világoszöld szemét. Az arca fiúsan jóképű volt és kétségtelenül japán, de a testalkata, a színei túlságosan szokatlanok, idegenek. Keita egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, de amikor a férfi magához rántotta, tudta, hogy elveszett. Kellett neki ez az irreális teremtmény, aki rögtön rájött, hogy mire van szüksége, mit szeretne, és aki rögtön meg is tette: uralta őt és az eseményeket.

Keitát arra nevelték, hogy irányítson egy több tízezres klánt. Jól megtanulta a leckéket, és tudta, helyt is fog állni. De valahol, a lelke mélyén, egészen eldugva, arra vágyott, hogy valaki még nála is erősebb legyen, engedje, hogy ő behódoljon neki, és vegye le a válláról – csak egy kicsit – az irdatlan felelősséget, ami az elméjét uralta, mióta az eszét tudta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez csak álmaiban lehetséges, vagy a szexben. Azt akarta, hogy dédelgessék, kitalálják a vágyait, és kényeztessék, hogy neki semmivel se kelljen törődnie, csak a színtiszta élvezettel. Bizalmat akart érezni valaki iránt –, bizalmat, amelyről szinte csak azt tudta, hogy mi a kifejezés szótári jelentése -, olyan bizalmat, ami lehetségessé teszi, hogy teljesen átengedje magát neki, és ne kelljen gondolkodnia, csak követnie a másikat. És ezt még soha, senkitől nem kapta meg.

Azon az éjszakán, új partnerén érződött, hogy most van először egy másik férfival. Kicsit ügyetlenkedett, de olyan ösztönösen Keitára hangolódott, annyira érezte, hogy ő mit akar, és annyira élvezte nem csak a testét, de a társaságát is, ami egészen új volt a jakuzaörökösnek. És még egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Mire elérték az ágyat, Keita tudta, hogy belezúgott, visszavonhatatlanul. És miközben újra és újra élvezetet nyújtottak egymásnak, belül zokogott, mert tudta, hogy el kell engednie a másikat, és soha többé nem láthatja. Ezért hajnalban megtette, amit meg kellett tennie, hagyta elmenni.

Hallotta becsukódni az ajtót. Aztán csak állt, a hajnalodó várost bámulva, és figyelte, ahogy apró darabokra hasad a szíve. Tudta, hogy mindent jól tett. Mindenki számára. A tetoválás a férfi testén ráadásul arra engedett következtetni, hogy köze van valamelyik klánhoz. Bár úgy vélte még senki nem sejtheti a kilétét, nem kívánt támadási felületet nyújtani.

Már túl volt a reggeli találkozón az apjával, amikor 10 óra tájban, az íróasztalánál ülve, rátalált a telefonjában az idegen számra. Az apró számsor annyira szíven ütötte, hogy pár másodpercig levegőt sem kapott. A hívást az ő mobiljáról hajnali 5 óra 30-kor kezdeményezték, akkor, amikor ő a zuhany alatt állva igyekezett lebeszélni magát arról, hogy kirohanjon, és újabb találkozóért könyörögjön.

És azóta, várt. Csak várta a másik hívását, várta napokon, heteken keresztül, és amikor az üzenet megérkezett, hirtelen azt sem tudta mit tegyen. Mert annyira igyekezett lebeszélni magát a reményről, hogy eleddig még terveket sem merészelt gyártani. Nem nyomoztatta le a számot. és nem is hívta fel, mert tudta, hogy ő biztos az érzelmeiben, de ha a másiknak nem eléggé fontos ahhoz, hogy keresse, akkor jobb mindent annyiban hagyni.

Válaszolni akart, tényleg, valami édeset és biztatót… de soha nem tette meg. Mert a férfi besétált a szobájába.

Amikor – fél órával később – MacLaine Saito elhagyta az irodáját, Katagura Keita egy intéssel mindenkit kiküldött, lassan az ajtóhoz sétált, bezárta, visszament az íróasztalához, fogta a hifi távirányítóját és megfelelő hangerőn elindított egy réges régi Tohoshinki balladát, csak utána rogyott le a bőrszékre, és szemét szorosan lehunyva, állát előreszegezve végre megengedte magának, hogy eltöprengjen rajta, mi a bánatos, fészkes fenét fog most csinálni.

 

***

 

A Katagura Corp. fogadására a Four Seasons Hotelben került sor, szombaton délután 6 órakor. Ezt nem volt nehéz kideríteni, még az újságok is megírták, ahogy azt Takega is sugallta. Saito a Keitával való találkozása után még inkább érezte, hogy ott kell lennie, látnia kell, mire fel ez a nagy titkolózás és – még tagadni sem próbálta – még fontosabbnak érezte, hogy lássa Keitát magát.

Amikor kijött az irodájából, nem túlzás állítani, úgy érezte magát, mint egy öklöző a középsúlyú világbajnoki cím elvesztése után. Konkrétan levegőt alig kapott, a gyomra úgy fájt, mintha megsorozták volna, és mintha a feje is kapott volna néhány kőkemény jobbegyenest. Személy szerint úgy érezte, támolyog, bár ez valószínűleg csak neki tűnt így, mert az előtérben tartózkodók nem néztek rá furcsán, rá sem hederítettek. Ahogy elindult a lift irányába, még látta a titkárnőt, a testőrt és az ügyvédet kisorjázni az irodából, hallotta a zenét is kiszűrődni, de nem tudta mire vélni. A liftajtó bezárult mögötte.

Nekizuhant a tükörfelületnek. Persze tartania kellett magát még itt is, hiszen kétség nem férhet hozzá, hogy egy jakuza székházban a felvonó is be van kamerázva, márpedig nem mutathatott gyengeséget az ellenfél felé. Keményen adta a falnak támaszkodó, nemtörődöm lezserséget, miközben elkeseredetten küzdött feltoluló gyomorsava ellen. Már ott érezte a kényszert, hogy most rögtön írjon Katagura Keitának, hogy magyarázkodjon neki, de persze nagyon gyorsan le is állította magát. Az a fickó egy dörzsölt maffiózó, nem az édes fiú, akivel végigszeretkezett egy éjszakát. Csak nevetne rajta. Elég egyértelműen a tudtára adta, mit gondol róla.

Az épület előtt útjára bocsátotta a rá várakozó stábot, az értetlenkedő Suzukinak pedig jelezte, hogy ma már nem fog visszatérni az irodába. Mivel még csak délelőtt volt, a derék köztisztviselő rosszul leplezett szörnyülködéssel az arcán távozott, nem tudta mire vélni ezt a japán emberhez nem illő hanyagságot, amit most a főnöke produkált. Saito hazament.

Egy üveggel benyakalt a nagybátyja legdrágább whisky-jéből, egy sort dühöngött, hideg vízzel lezuhanyozott, vedelt némi sört, megrugdalta a bútorzatot, eltört egy ming korabeli méregdrága porceláncsészét, amiből megpróbált némi kávét magához venni, a nagyapja kardjával megpróbálta lekaszabolni a gótikus feszületet, de szerencsére olyan részeg volt, hogy ki sem tudta húzni a hüvelyéből, így megmenekült attól, hogy két ilyen becses tárgyat megszentségtelenítsen. De egy konyhakéssel megszurkálta a futonját. Nem mintha ez kielégítő megoldás lett volna.

Az alkonyat a nappali padlóján érte, ott ült csapzottan, félmeztelenül, a dühöngés közben valamikor az inget letépte magáról, emlékezete szerint talán azzal próbálta felitatni a hányadékát, és még mindig azon gondolkodott, mit tegyen. Nem is értette min gondolkodik. Hiszen egyértelmű, folytatnia kell a műveletet. Az eltervezett módon meg kell szorongatnia a Katagurákat, ezen nem változtat, hogy megdugta az egyik fejesüket. Pont.

De! Az egy dolog, hogy ő egy Katagura fejes, mert egyébiránt az ő odaadó, lágy, gyöngéd és vad szeretője. Ezzel mit tegyen? Azon a délutánon az egyéjszakás kaland kifejezés meg sem fordult a fejében. Talán a nagy mennyiségű elfogyasztott alkohol tette, de a fiatal jakuza valahogy egy kezdődő, komoly párkapcsolat egyik lehetséges főszereplőjévé transzformálódott, akinek lehetséges elvesztése mély, soha nem gyógyuló sebként sejlett fel eltompult, bepiált agyában.

Másnap reggel 7-kor arra ébredt széthasogatott futonján, hogy a lakása romokban hever, a feje akár egy dob, amit valaki belülről püföl kitartó elszántsággal, és a telefonja 12 szánalmas üzenetet jelez ki, amelyeket kivétel nélkül egy bizonyos „No kimi”-nek küldött el. Egyikre sem érkezett válasz. Mind ugyanúgy hangzott: „ _Keita, beszélnünk kell!_ ”

És bár vonyítani tudott volna a saját hülyeségétől, tudta, hogy a mondat mélységesen igaz. Takehashának mindenben igaza volt. Ahhoz, hogy túljusson ezen, beszélnie kell a fiúval, méghozzá kettesben. Mert nem tudta elviselni a megvető tekintetet, amivel a másik búcsúzott tőle. Ha ezután csak ellenségek is lesznek, legalább az egyenlő ellenfélnek kijáró tiszteletet ki akarta érdemelni.

Ezért pontosan tudta, hogy ott kell lennie azon az ünnepségen. És be kell cserkésznie Katagura Keitát.

 

Nem sok ideje volt, csupán egy nap, de nem esett kétségbe, sőt úgy érezte a feladat hozzásegíti a motivációhoz, amely elviselhetővé teszi a következő 24 órát. Miközben hellyel-közzel összetakarított, már fel is állította a cselekvési listát. A bejutáshoz a meghívót először anyja társasági kapcsolatai révén akarta megszerezni, de alapos mérlegelés után ezt elvetette. Az ilyen jelentős horderejű rendezvényekre nyilvánvalóan névre szóló az invitálás, és mivel a jakuzáról van szó, nem feltételezhető, hogy az ellenőrzés felületes lesz. Sokkal kézenfekvőbbnek tűnt a technikai személyzet soraiba beférkőzni. Adódnak a felszolgálók. A gond csak az, hogy a Four Seasons nem alkalmaz külső cateringet, saját konyhája és étterme van, saját személyzettel, rögtön szemet szúrna az új fiú. A vendégeknek meg a vörös haj, a zöld szem szúrna szemet. Ez alkalommal feltűnő külseje nagy hátránynak számított. Miközben összeütött magának egy kontinentális reggelit, végigvette a még számbajöhető külső személyzetet. A biztonságiakat a jakuza maga szállítja, az nem járható út. Egy lehetőség maradt. Délután kettőre Yamashoto-san, a legfiatalabb a beosztottjai közül, kinyomozta, hogy melyik felkapott banda szolgáltatja a műsort az illusztris vendégseregnek. Saito hálát adott az égnek, hogy a Katagurák modernre vették a figurát, és nem egy vonósnégyest béreltek fel, mert akkor becsődölt volna a terve. Fél négy volt, amire sikerült telefonon elérnie Tamakit, aki néhány napja érkezett vissza a nászútjáról a koreai hallyu sztárral, és készségesen felajánlotta segítségét, miközben lezsíroztak egy éjszakai pókerpartit a következő hétre, amelyre Takehashát és Ryoyukét is meg szándékoztak hívni. Este 7-kor csöngetett be Tamaki embere egy kartondobozzal – rajta Tamaki cégének logója -, benne a másnapra szánt ruhák és egy pontos lista Tamakitól, hogy mit kell tennie és mire kell odafigyelnie, ha nem akar lebukni.

Este 10-kor azzal a tudattal fekhetett le, hogy – ha csak valami nagyon félre nem siklik – másnap viszonylagos biztonsággal be tud jutni a Katagurák fogadására. Hogy ez ügyészként, vagy magánemberként bír e nagyobb jelentőséggel a számára, nem akarta végiggondolni, sem pedig megfogalmazni. Lesz, ami lesz, ő vállalja a kihívást.

 

Másnap délután, ahogy elfoglalta a helyét újdonatúj pozicíójában, és szorgosan végezte a neki kiutalt feladatokat, Saito rájött, hogy legalább egy feladatkör van, amit nem vett számításba, amikor a bejutást fontolgatta. Persze adta magát a kérdés, hogy mennyire lett volna hiteles a 188 cm-ével virágkötőnek, de nem lehetett letagadni, hogy az első benyomás, ami érte az embert, belépve a Four Seasons báltermébe, a bódító virágillat volt, amely a százával kötött tűzliliomcsokrokból áradt, amelyek, kis túlzással, elborították a termet. Saito érzékeny volt az illatokra, ezért ezt is varázslatosnak érezte, de igyekezett arra koncentrálni, amiért itt van. A meseszép hangulatot háttérbe szorítva igyekezett minden apró részletet figyelemmel kísérni.

Bár nem tudott elég közel menni a kerek, smaragzöld selyemmel fedett asztalokhoz, hogy elolvashassa az ültetőkártyákat, még a színpad mögül is viszonylagos biztonsággal azonosíthatta stratégiai elhelyezkedésükből azokat, amelyek mellett valószínűleg a vezérkar foglal majd helyet. Már előtte felmérte a folyosókat, mosdókat és az érkezési és távozási útvonalakat, amelyeket majd a vendégek, illetve a személyzet fog használni. Fejében kész térképeket tárolt, az érkezés sorrendjében igyekezve minden résztvevőt elhelyezni rajta.

Fél hatkor megérkezett a Katagura biztonsági személyzet. A fekete öltönyös, fehér inges, headsettel felszerelkezett szép szál testőrök impozáns magabiztossággal szállták meg a terem meghatározó pontjait, Saito magában fejet hajtott a klán biztonsági főnökének. A Katagura katonák kifinomultak és elegánsak voltak, ha beolvadni nem is tudtak, arra képesek voltak, hogy diszkréten a háttérbe húzódjanak, megtartva az esemény rangjának kijáró választékos atmoszférát.

Még a délelőtt folyamán Saito megszerezte a vendégnévsort is, talán ez volt a legnehezebb feladat az egész művelet során, de végül sikerrel járt, és hátralévő idejét tölthette azzal, hogy felkészült a meghívottakból. Hála legyen az Úrnak az internetért. Így hát, nem esett nehezére azonosítani a hamarosan szállingózni kezdő úri közönséget. Tudta mire számítson, így hát nem lepte meg sem a gazdasági-, sem a politikai elit képviselőinek felbukkanása, hasonlóképpen a film- és szórakoztatóipar celebritásainak bevonulása. A terem bejárata előtti zsivajból nyilvánvalóan kitűnt, hogy a sajtó munkatársai is végzik a dolgukat, de – és Saito most örült csak igazán, hogy nem újságírónak álcázta magát -, egy sem léphette át közülük a helyiség küszöbét.

A vendégeket csinos hostessek és a háttérből beszűrödő halk hárfamuzsika fogadta, az asztaloknál frissítőket szolgáltak fel számukra. Minden olajozottan működött, ahogy ettől a szinttől már el is várhatta az ember. Saito az angol arisztokrácia összejövetelein edződött, de ő sem talált kivetnivalót a rendezésben.

Pontosan hatkor az előtérben érezhetően felerősödött a zsivaj, a bejáratok biztonságáért felelős testőrök szorosabbra zártak az ajtók előtt. A teremben épp ellenkezőleg, valamiféle várakozásteljes, szinte áhítatos csend terjedt szét. Saito is megérezte a felvillanyozó, lopakodó feszültséget, halványan kimozdult a hangfal árnyékából, ahonnan eddig szemmel tartotta az eseményeket. Körülötte a technikai személyzet szintén elhalkult, de kíváncsian tömörültek a függöny réseihez, ők is látni akarták az este főszereplőit. A Katagura vezérkar megérkezett.

Szmokingos host lépett a színpadra, a felvillanó fénykör előnyösen emelte ki nyúlánk alakját az elsötétülő háttér előtt. Saito sietve visszahúzódott az árnyékba, mert minden szempár feléje fordult. A host alig pár méternyire tőle most finoman megkocogtatta a mikrofont, részben, hogy ellenőrizze, be van e kapcsolva, részben, hogy felhívja magára a jelenlévők figyelmét. Saito megítélése szerint ez utóbbi merőben felesleges gesztus volt. Mindenki 100%-san rá koncentrált.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim, engedjék meg, hogy a Katagura Corporation nevében, nagy tisztelettel köszöntsem Önöket a vállalat rendezvényén, és egyben megköszönjem, hogy jelenlétükkel emelik az esemény fényét, és kifejezik támogatásukat a vállalat felé. Köszönjük! – kellemes hangja elnémult, kissé kilépett a mikrofon mögül, és tökéletes tradicionális meghajlást mutatott be a közönség irányába. Profinak tűnt, aligha elégedtek meg vele, hogy valami közepesen kielégítő megjelenésű alkalmazottra bízzák a feladatot. Visszatért a mikrofonhoz és folytatta. – Kérem, köszöntsék a Katagura Corporation vezetőségét!

A következő percekben csak nevek következtek, ahogy az igazgatók, nejeikkel oldalukon egymás után besorjáztak egy oldalbejáraton, és elfoglalták helyeiket az eddig üresen álló asztalok mellett, a színpaddal szemben. Az újabb és újabb neveket udvarias taps fogadta. A hölgyek kivétel nélkül kimonót viseltek, az urak többnyire öltönyt, bár közöttük is akadt néhány, aki a tradicionális öltözetet részesítette előnyben. Közülük is kitűnt az utolsók között bevonuló Nishio Kazumasha, a rideg tekintetű, dölyfös vakagashira[2], aki vaskos testét fekete selyem kimonóba burkolta, és partner nélkül érkezett. Saito tudta, hogy a neje jónéhány éve meghalt, és – bár nyílt titok volt, hogy számos ágyas élt a háztartásában – hivatalos társat azóta nem vett maga mellé. A főnökök között ott masírozott Takega is, láttára Saitoban késztetés ébredt, hogy még jobban elrejtőzzön, bár tudta, fizikai lehetetlenség, hogy az öreg meglássa a félhomályos sarokban.

Már mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, a várakozás mégsem szűnt. Egyértelműen Katagura Takedara vártak. A host egy pillanatig kivárt, nyilván hatásszünetet tartott, majd közvetlenül a mikrofonhoz hajolva így szólt.

\- Megkérem Katagura Takeda vezérigazgató urat, hogy fáradjon a színpadra, és nyissa meg a mai eseményt.

Miközben Katagura Takeda megérkezett, Saito az asztalokat vizsgálta. Különös, de a főasztalnál három üres helyet látott, noha – ahogy jegyzeteiből emlékezett – már csupán az ojabun hiányzott onnan. És a maga részéről még nyugtalanítóbbnak érezte, hogy az igazgatók közül egy sem volt fiatalabb negyvennél. Bár minden egyes Katagura névre felkapta a fejét – és volt egypár –, egyik sem végződött Keitára, a tejfölösszájú tengerentúli referens mintha nem is létezne.

Míg ezen tűnődött, majdnem elszalasztotta Katagura Takeda első szavait. Bosszankodott is saját hülyeségén, elvégre nem árt helyre tenni miért is van itt.

A délceg ojabun megjelenését izgatott suttogás kísérte, de mostanra mindenki elhalkult. Bár háttal állt neki, Saito is megérezte delejes kisugárzását, igazán karizmatikus fickónak tűnt. Onnan ahol állt, tökéletesen látta, hogy semmiféle papír nincs nála, szabad beszédre készült.

\- Köszönöm mindenkinek, hogy eljött! Köszönöm a támogatást! – hajtotta meg magát a közönség felé. – Igazán fontos számomra ez a nap, és senkit sem fogok elfelejteni, aki megosztotta velem – egy pillanatra megállt és végigpillantott a hallgatóságon, mintha most akarná memorizálni őket, ígéretéhez híven. – Önök is tudják, hogy jó ideje van már annak, hogy a családom azzal tisztelt meg, engem választottak vezetőjüknek. Nem voltak könnyű idők, de vajon vannak e könnyű idők egyáltalán? Az édesapám a halálos ágyán csak annyit kért tőlem, legyek tisztességes. Fiatal voltam, tapasztalatlan, és azon gondolkodtam, hogyan legyek tisztességes? Ahogy a családom kívánja? Ahogy a társadalom kívánja? Ahogy a törvény kívánja? Arra jutottam, az egyik nem zárhatja ki a másikat. Minket jakuzának hívnak. Ahogy azon elmélkedtem, mit is mondjak ma Önöknek, hogyan vezessem fel a nagyszerű hírt, amelyet hamarosan megosztok Önökkel, beütöttem a google keresőbe a jakuza szót – vidám moraj hullámzott végig a tömegen. Még Saito is elmosolyodott. – Most nem vezetném elő mennyi volt a találatok száma, de egyben mind megegyezett: a jakuza nem tisztességes. Nem tisztességes, mert nem tartja be a törvényeket. Megmosolyogtatott mennyire hasonló választ kaptam, mint amikor csak magamnak tettem fel a kérdést 35 éve. Akkor arra tettem fel az életemet, hogy megmutassam mindenkinek: a jakuza is lehet tisztességes. A jakuzának is vannak értékei, normái, tradíciói, amelyeket felhasználhatok, és mégis tisztességes maradhatok. És, úgy érzem, sikerült. A Katagura klán mára a szó minden értelmében tisztességes, és legnagyobb feladatomnak azt tartom, hogy ez így is maradjon. Erre áldoztam az életemet és mindent, ami fontos nekem. A magánéletemet is – megtorpant a beszédben, mintha egy pillanatra elfogyott volna a szava. Saito Nishiora pillantott, de az öregember arcáról csak zárkózott gőgöt lehetett leolvasni. Katagura folytatta. – Önök talán mindannyian tudják, hogy egyedül élek, sem feleségem, sem családom. A házasságom rég felbomlott. És helyes is, hogy így tudják, az volt az egyik legfontosabb célom, hogy így tudják. De öregszem. Talán nem hiszik, de érzem az éveim súlyát. Azon kéne töprengenem, kire hagyhatom életem nagy művét, kiben bízhatok annyira, hogy nyugodt szívvel átengedjem neki a stafétabotot és tudjam, nem fog eltérni a helyes iránytól. – Izgatottság sepert végig a tömegen. Amikor idejöttek, nem is sejtették milyen fontos lehet a mai este. Katagura bejelentené a visszavonulását? Még Nishioról is leolvadt egy pillanatra az egykedvű álarc. Előrehajolt ültében, úgy meredt Katagura szájára, mintha kinyilatkoztatást várna. – Azt hihetnék, nem régóta töprengek ezen. De tévednek. 35 éve ezen gondolkodom. Az első pillanattól fogva, amióta ojabun lettem. És megvan a válaszom. Tudom, kire hagyom a klánomat. – Hitetlenkedő moraj csapott fel. Tudja? Nem a klán választ? És egyáltalán. Ki lehet az? – Mielőtt azonban bemutatnám őt, kérem, engedjék meg, hogy megköszönjem annak, aki végig mindenben támogatott, magáévá tette az álmaimat, és olyan áldozatot hozott érte, amelyet sokan meg sem érthetnek. Köszönöm a feleségemnek a kimondhatatlant! Kérlek, Akiko, csatlakozz hozzám! – A döbbenet a tetőfokára hágott. Többen egyenesen felugráltak a helyükről, közülük is elsősorban Nishio Kazumasha. A szeme szabályosan kidülledt, arca vérvörössé vált, kezei ökölbe feszültek. Félő volt, hogy gutaütést kap. Maga Saito sem akart hinni a fülének. Akiko? Nishio Akiko, az öngyilkos feleség?

Vékony, elegáns nő kerülte meg hátulról a színpadot, és lépkedett fel óvatosan a pár lépcsőfokon. A többi vezérkari dámától eltérően ő nem kimonót viselt, hanem púderrózsaszín, testre simuló kosztümöt, haját hátul kifinomult kontyba fogta, sudár termete hatásosan egészítette ki férje magas alakját. Katagura Takeda a szájához emelte a madárcsontú kezet, és megcsókolta. Aztán ismét a közönséghez fordult, amelynek nyugtalansága semmit sem csillapodott. Mindenki a magyarázatra várt.

\- Akiko és én nehéz döntést hoztunk 30 évvel ezelőtt. Úgy döntöttünk, saját boldogságunkat háttérbe szorítjuk a klán jóléte mögött. Elnézést kérünk azért, hogy mindenkit félrevezettünk, de szilárd meggyőződésünk volt, hogy ez így lesz biztonságos. Mindenki tudja, hogy Akiko elhagyott engem, éppen 25 éve. A szívünk szakadt meg, hogy ezt kellett tennünk, de az áldozat nem volt hiábavaló. Akiko nem ok nélkül ment el. A gyermekünket várta, akinek azt a feladatot szántuk, hogy majdan a klán élére álljon. Kérem, üdvözöljék a gyermekünket, aki születése óta arra készül, hogy a tisztesség nevében irányítsa a klánt, és most végre el is kezdheti a munkát. Engedjék meg, hogy bemutassam az örökösömet és minden reményem hordozóját, Katagura Keitát, a fiamat.

Ha narancssárga macskák kezdtek volna potyogni az égből nindzsaruhában, mancsukban dobócsillagokkal, az sem keltett volna nagyobb meglepetés, mint ez a bejelentés. A közönség szabályosan megőrült. Hangos, hitetlenkedő kiáltások hallatszottak. Aki eddig ülve maradt, most az is felpattant. Szinte látszottak a kérdőjelek az emberek feje mellett. Saito úgy megdöbbent, hogy a nevét sem tudta volna megmondani. A szája taplóra száradt, ahogy látta a magas, karcsú alakot a színpadhoz közeledni. Kifogástalan fekete öltönyt viselt, mellénnyel, de ahogy legutóbb is, nyakkendőt nem kötött a nyitott nyakú ing gallérja alá. Hosszú, fekete haja takaros hajfonatban simult a hátára, a végébe tűzvörös bársonyszalagot biggyesztett. Ruganyos léptekkel sietett szülei mellé. Ahogy odaért, a közönség felé fordult, mélyen meghajolt és így szólt:

\- Üdvözlöm Önöket! A nevem Katagura Keita, kérem, legyenek jóindulattal irányomba!

Saito csak nézte, nézte a kifogástalan emberpéldányt, már meg sem lepődött, ahogy érezte a farkát életre kelni, csupán egy furcsa kis grimaszra telt tőle. Teljes újdonságként érte azonban a szorongó nyugtalanság, ami alattomos hullámokban terjedt a testében, szorította össze belső szerveit. Döbbenten jött rá, hogy félelmet érez, de nem maga miatt. Az aggodalma Katagura Keitáért kínozta, mert ami az előbb itt elhangzott, világos célponttá tette a fiatal férfit egy erősen kétséges kimenetelű hatalmi harcban.

 

***

 

A kedélyek nagyon lassan csillapultak le. Keita azon kapta magát, hogy apjával és anyjával körbejár az asztalok között, személyesen is bemutatkozik, annyit hajlong, hogy azt már edzett dereka is megérzi, tűri a gyanakodó tekinteteket, mosolyog, mosolyog, és mosolyog, miközben erősen igyekszik megjegyezni a neveket és arcokat, mert pontosan tudta, hogy másnap már élesben megy a harc, a lövészárkok hamarosan kialakulnak, és nem szabad, hogy az ismeretlen terep hátráltassa, vagy visszavonulásra kényszerítse. Érzékelte, ahogy a vakuk villognak körülötte és emlékeztette magát, hogy a fotósoktól még az este folyamán bekérje a képeket, az csak megkönnyíti a munkát, és a hangulatok, benyomások felidézése sem hátrányos. Csak egy óra volt, de igazi vesszőfutásnak érezte. Mire elhagyták az utolsó asztaltársaságot is, a zsebét lehúzták a frissiben begyűjtött névjegykártyák és néhány sebtében felfirkantott telefonszám, amelyek közül nem egy lányos anyák hirtelen nekibuzdulása nyomán került hozzá – láthatóan itt nem volt divat köntörfalazni. Még mindig mosolyra állt a szája, lappangó fejfájást igyekezett legyűrni, amely a halántékában gyülekezett, és az anyósjelöltekre gondolva, nem tudott elnyomni egy keserű mosolyt és gondolatot MacLaine Saitoról. És nem a kikent-kifent ügyészről, hanem a srácról, aki ott hevert a nappalijában, derekára ejtett farmernadrágban, mellkasán a színpompás halakkal, és csak nevetett, nevetett… Hogy aztán… Itt meg kellett állnia az emlékekben, ha nem akarta, hogy merevedése támadjon. Nem tudott parancsolni magának. Nem tudta gyűlölni Saitot. Nem tudott nem gondolni Saitora. Érezte, ahogy a tehetetlenség és reményvesztettség ismét életre kelti az alattomos hányingert, amely tegnap óta már állandó kísérőjévé vált.

Ahogy visszatértek ülőhelyeikhez, a terem elsötétült és elkezdődött a műsor. A zenekar tagjai hangszereikhez léptek, az énekes pedig a mikrofonhoz, hogy üdvözölje a közönséget. Keita oda sem pillantott. Halkan kimentette magát, és elindult, hogy keressen egy mosdót. Sürgős szüksége volt egy arcmosásra és néhány percnyi magányra, ha még el akarta viselni az este hátralévő részét.

A mosdót szerencsére üresen találta, a fekete márványfalak és a gyenge fények még kedveztek is a hangulatának. Odasétált a kézmosóhoz, két oldalt rátámaszkodott a pultra és hagyta, hogy a vállai berogyjanak. Olyan nagy fáradtságot érzett! Igyekezett rávenni magát, hogy ne omoljon le a fal mellé, amikor hallotta, hogy nyílik a háta mögött az ajtó, majd csukódik. Lassan felemelte a fejét, hogy legalább a tükörből megnézze, ki érkezett, nem mintha érdekelte volna, csak megszokásból. Arra nevelték, hogy soha ne hagyja védtelenül a hátát. Egy pillanatra nyugtalan is lett. A fickó, aki belépett, talpig feketében volt, alig látszott az árnyékba boruló ajtóban. Fekete farmert viselt, fekete dzsekit, napszemüveget, a fején fekete baseball-sapkát. De aztán meglátta a nyakában a kártyát, rajta a logót és a feliratot: STAFF. Csak a fellépő együttes egyik technikusa volt. Azért teljesen nem eresztette le a védvonalakat, de nem érzékelt veszélyt, hát elfordult.

\- Keita, beszélnünk kell.

Ha nem kapta volna meg ezt a mondatot az elmúlt 24 órában 12 alkalommal, akkor is megismerte volna a halk baritont. Teljesen lefagyott. Érezte, hogy megmerevedik a háta, megfeszül a karja, egy pillanatig képtelen volt megmozdulni. Visszanyelte a feltoluló savat és ez segített abban is, hogy visszanyerje az önuralmat maga felett. Még nem tudta mi fog itt következni, azt sem, hogy mit akarhat a másik, hogy ő mit akar, de megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a végzetével.

A leggyengédebb zöld tekintet nézett vissza rá, amit ember csak elképzelhet. A szíve nagyot dobbant. De az arca nem árult el semmit. Nekidöntötte a csípőjét a mosdópultnak, és két kezével rátámaszkodott.

\- MacLaine-san – örült, mert a hangja engedelmeskedett és vágott, mint a penge. – Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy megörvendeztetett a látogatásával. Egy wc-ben – intett körbe. – Mivel legutóbb elég egyértelműen közöltem, hogy mit gondolok Önről, nem világos, hogy mit keres itt. Talán megint valami hivatalos ügy? Gondolom, várhat, hétfőn tudom fogadni. Ez nem a megfelelő hely és idő. Vendégeim vannak, és ha nem tévedek, Ön nem tartozik közéjük.

\- Keita…

\- Kissé bizalmasnak érzem ezt a megszólítást az ügyésztől, aki rászállt a cégemre.

A másik kissé közelebb lépett. Olyan nagy volt és olyan szép, annyira vonzó. Keita nagyon sajnálta, hogy nincs helye hátrálni.

\- Keita – ismételte meg a magnetikus jelenség. – A farkam mélyen benned járt, úgy érzem, ez feljogosít arra, hogy a keresztneveden szólítsalak.

Keita ismét ledermedt. Nem számított ilyen intimitásra. Erre hirtelen nem talált választ. Nem akart erről beszélni. Nem akarta elárulni magát. Saito ismét tett egy lépést előre. Keita sietve megszólalt.

\- Nem tekintem említendő kapcsolatnak, ha valakit elcsábítanak csak azért, hogy fogást találjanak rajta. Gratulálok, sikerült, remélem fotókat is készített! De most jelzem, hogy nem hagyom magam zsarolni. Halljuk mire számítsak? Miért volt erre szükség? Hogy a vezető ügyész maga lökje oda a testét egy rossz buzi sarokba szorítására?

Saito homloka összehúzódott. A zöld szemek elsötétültek, értetlen harag váltotta fel a gyengédséget.

\- Te meg mi a szent szarról beszélsz?!

Keita igyekezett gúnyos lenni.

\- De tényleg nem értem. Esküszöm! Itt egy nagy erős ügyész, aki még soha nem volt férfival. Nem volt nehéz rájönni egy olyannak, akinek viszont bokros tapasztalatai vannak. Nem lett volna szükséges ilyen messzire menni. Biztos lett volna más is, aki feláldozza magát a nemes ügy érdekében, kompromittálni egy hülye homokost!

Saito még közelebb lépett. Noha még 5 centivel sem volt magasabb, sikerült fenyegetően Keita fölé tornyosulnia, aki megfeszült, de egyelőre nem tett semmit.

\- Ezt most azonnal hagyd abba! Figyelmeztetlek…

\- Mit? Hogy kimondom az igazat? Csak fel akarom gyorsítani ezt a megbeszélést…

\- Hogy pocskondiázod magad! – dörrent rá Saito. – Mi jogosít fel, hogy így beszélj magadról?!

Keita hökkenten pislogott.

\- Majd akkor… ezután szépen fogalmazok. Kedves ügyész-san, kérem, ne csigázzon tovább, árulja el, mi volt a célja azzal, hogy ölelésébe vonta csodálatos testemet, és egy éjszakán át babusgatta és kényeztette kimondhatatlanul szép valómat?

Saito értelmezhetetlen arckifejezést vágott.

\- Az volt a célom, hogy élvezetet leljek a csodálatos testedben, hogy magamévá tegyem a kimondhatatlanul szép valódat! És Isten látja lelkemet, életem legcsodálatosabb éjszakája volt!

Keita szeme kikerekedett. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak keményen szorította maga mögött a márványpultot.

\- A másik feltételezésedre pedig – folytatta Saito halkan, mélyem a szemébe nézve. – Tegnapig fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ki vagy. Vagy talán azt gondolod, egy ügyész számára veszélytelen egy jakuza örököst döngölni? Ennyire hülyének gondolsz? Mert ennél többet feltételeztem rólad. És azt ne hidd, hogy az én fejemben nem fordult meg, hogy direkt repültél rám, mert tudtad, hogy kivel állsz szemben. De elég hamar rájöttem, hogy ez ökörség. Sajnálom, hogy neked egy nap sem volt elég az ellenkezőjére. És a mai bejelentés után… Szentséges Isten, gondolod tudtam, hogy te vagy a Katagura örökös? Nem gondolod, hogy nagy merészség lett volna részemről bemocskolni a nagy Katagura Takeda fiát? Gondolod nem féltem az életem?

Keita úgy meredt rá, hogy még csak nem is pislogott. Alig 20 centi volt köztük a távolság. A fiatal jakuza érthetetlen módon azt érezte, hogy még jobban megfagy a szíve. A hangja megvető volt, ahogy ismét megszólalt.

\- Hát ez igazán nagyszerű! Akkor minden megoldódott. Fatális véletlen áldozatai lettünk! Te megkönnyebülhetsz, mert részemről semmi nem fenyegeti a karrieredet, nyugodj meg, senkinek nem mondom el, mi történt. Én is örülhetek, mert az apám neve megvéd attól, hogy még egyszer el kell viseljem, ahogy egy ilyen „nagyszerű”, megkérdőjelezhetetlen emberpéldány „döngöl”. Javaslom felejtsük el azt az éjszakát! Ha van még valami, amiről beszélnünk kell, gondolom, várhat hétfőig – megpróbált elfordulni, de a másik hirtelen feléje mozdult, és két karja kétoldalt lezárta a menekülő útvonalat. Egészen közel hajolt.

\- Van neked fogalmad, mennyire úgy viselkedsz, mint egy sértett hercegnő, no kimi?

Keita a zöld szemekbe meredt. Majd elkapta a tekintetét, lehajtotta a fejét, és a két karra nézett, amelyek satuba fogták a testét. Egészen pontosan 8 éves korában tanulta meg, hogy egy ilyen fogásból hogyan lehet kibújni. Csak egy pillanat lenne, de… nem tudta megtenni. Olyan jó volt érezni a másik testét a sajátja mellett, még akkor is, ha ilyen szánalmas okból. Ismét felemelte a tekintetét és a másikra bámult.

\- Ne szólíts no kiminek!

\- Mert nem vagy hercegnő?

\- Mert nem vagyok neked senki. Ne szólíts a keresztnevemen sem, és tartsd meg a három lépés távolságot! Elkövettünk egy hibát, de ha igaz, amit mondasz, legyél nagyvonalú, és többet ne hozzuk szóba. Ellenfelek vagyunk, de attól még tisztelhetjük egymást. Tegyünk így!

Saito elgondolkodva nézett rá. Arcát még előrébb hajtotta, szinte összeért a homlokuk.

\- Valójában ezért jöttem. Nem akartam, hogy félreértsd a helyzetet – nagyot sóhajtott, és az orra hegyét finoman a másikéhoz érintette. – De nem megy, nem tudlak elengedni…

Finoman kidugta a nyelvét, és gyengéden végighúzta Keita felső ajkán, akiben ettől benne szakadt a lélegzet. De Saito nyelve nem állt meg, bekúszott meglepett partnere szájába, ingerlően végigsimított az ő nyelvén. Keita felnyögött. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy a meglepetéstől, vagy mástól, de nem lökte el a támadót. Saito felbátorodva folytatta az ostromot. Jobb kezét felcsúsztatta Keita hátán, bátran kirántotta a szalagot a copfjából. A fényes, fekete haj kiszabadult, és szétterült a széles vállakon, szabad utat engedve az izgatott kéznek, hogy beletúrjon, miközben az ajkak támadása is folytatódott.

Keita tudta, hogy ezt nem kéne. Nagyon nem szabadna. Még akár be is nyithatna valaki. De nem tudta nem megtenni. Vállai elernyedtek, ahogy elengedte a mosdópult peremét, és rácsúsztatta kezeit Saito derekára, szája beszívta a nyelvét. Saito felbátorodott a reakción. Testét közelebb lökve nekiszorította a másikat a pultnak, pillanatok alatt megkeményedett farkát élvezkedve dörgölte Keita altestéhez. Keita kezei is életre keltek, végre lesodorták a felesleges fekete sapkát a dús, vörös fürtökről, majd megállapodtak, erősen markolva a vállakat. Már nem tudta elrejteni a zihálását, sem pedig ágyéka gyors válaszát a másikéra. Nagyon gyorsan, nagyon erősen reagáltak egymásra. Saito szabad kezével türelmetlenül próbált a mellény alá jutni, és amikor sikerült, az ing alatt kitapintani a mellbimbót. Keita hangos hördüléssel felelt. Érezte, ahogy a másik fellöki a fenekét a pultra, ő pedig szélesebbre tárta a lábait, hogy Saito még közelebb préselhesse magát.

Ki tudja hova fejlődtek volna a dolgok, ha Keita nem tér észre. Odakint elhallgatott a zene, felerősödött a zsivaj. Bár alig volt magánál, helyesen észlelte, hogy ez veszélyt jelenthet. Minden erejét összeszedte, és ellökte magától Saitot.

Az láthatóan nem tért még magához. Megbántott zihálással meredt rá. Csak nézték egymást lángoló tekintettel. Keita beharapta az alsó ajkát, elszámolt 10-ig, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.

\- Ezt itt és most felejtsük el. Talán nem kell részleteznem, hogy ez miért ostoba ötlet. Odakint egy sereg ember várja, hogy találkozzon velem. Én megyek először.

Nem várta meg a másik beleegyezését. Gyorsan begombolta a mellényét, szakavatott mozdulatokkal befonta a haját – kis fennakadást okozott megtalálni a szalagot, de ott virított a mosdókagyló alján a lefolyó mellett -, összefogta és már el is indult.

Anélkül hagyta el a helyiséget, hogy rápillantott volna Saitora, hogy reagált volna az utána szóló halk, kétségbeesett szólításra.

 

***

 

Saito öt perc múlva követte. Addigra rendbe szedte magát, feltette a napszemüvegét és a sapkáját, akkurátusan aláigazította az árulkodó vörös fürtöket. Még a dzseki gallérját is fölhajtotta, hogy alulról is takarja. Tudta, hogy mára végzett itt, de még biztonságban ki kellett jutnia.

Ahogy kilépett a félreeső mosdóból, és elindult volna a hátsó kijárat felé, sötét árnyék lökte el magát a faltól, és megtorpanásra késztette. Dermedten fordult feléje. Az árnyék előrébb lépett a folyósót megvilágító gyenge fénypászma alá. Takega Akeshi volt az. És a pillantásából tudta, hogy hiábavaló az álcája.

\- MacLaine-san – bólintott oda az öreg.

Saito nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Takega-san – válaszolt fojtott hangon. – Mióta áll itt?

\- Épp elég régóta, hogy lássam kivel voltál odabent.

Saito nem szólt semmit, csak fürkészve nézte a másik arcát. Az öreg csak mosolygott.

\- Nem kérdezi meg, mi dolgom volt vele?

Takega elvigyorodott.

\- Be is nyitottam ám!

Saito szeme durván kikerekedett. Csak nyelt egyet, és megpróbált megszólalni. De Takega csak legyintett.

\- Majd szólok, ha rájövök, mit tegyek ezzel a dologgal – megfordult, és elindult visszafelé a terembe, ritmusosan kopogva botjával. És Saito esküdni mert volna, hogy hallja rosszindulatú kuncogását.

 

[1] Nagyon tiszteletteljes megszólítás, szó szerinti jelentése "előbb született". Olyanok megszólítása akik kiválóak valamiben, tiszteletet és megbecsülést érdemelnek

[2] jakuza alvezér


	4. Chapter 4

Saito éktelenül dühös volt, amikor este 10-kor végre átlépte a lakása küszöbét. Előtte még benézett az ügyészségre is, hogy írjon egy gyors jelentést, abban reménykedett, hogy ettől lehiggad, de inkább még jobban felhúzta magát. Először is a fekete epe tolult a torkába a gondolattól, hogy Takega Akeshi látta, mit művelt Keitával. Az volt a legabszurdabb, hogy nem saját magát féltette igazán, ennél veszélyesebb helyzeteket is kezelt már, hanem Keitát. Nem tudhatta Takega melyik szekértábort fogja erősíteni – bár a beszélgetésük alapján halványan reménykedett benne, hogy Takedával szembeni elkötelezettsége a fia mellé állítja -, és hogy mit fog kezdeni a helyzeti előnnyel, amihez véletlenül hozzájutott.

Tudta, hogy figyelmeztetnie kell Keitát.

Ez is dühítette. A másik nem akart szóba állni vele, de ha bajba kerülnek, Keitának félre kell tennie ezt a dívás viselkedést, különben könnyen ráfaraghatnak.

És ami még jobban felcseszte az agyát, hogy a mosdóban történtek óta folyamatos merevedéssel küzdött. Néha lanyhult, elernyedt, de akkor a megkönnyebbülés után óhatatlanul ismét eszébe jutott, hogy mi állította fel – olyan gondolatok voltak ezek, mint újra és újra elkaparni egy soha be nem gyógyuló sebet -, és ez ismét virgonc állapotot okozott az alsójában. Megfordult a fejében, hogy szerez egy kurvát, de el sem tudta képzelni, hogy bármi másba kedve legyen benyomni, mint abba az izmos férfihátsóba.

Egyszóval nyelte a mérgét. Berontott a lakásba, bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Annyi esze volt, hogy most nem ivott, az apartman a tegnapi amortizáció után talán nem is viselt volna el még egy részeg rohamot.

Megállt a nappali közepén, csípőre tett kézzel, hátrahajtott fejjel, és nagyokat kortyolt a levegőből. Nem segített. Egyre csak a szenvedélytől fátyolos fekete pillantás, az ujjai között merevedő mellbimbó kísértette. Azon kapta magát, hogy nyalogatja a száját, annyira kézzel foghatóan érezte ajkait megduzzadni a vágytól, hogy közéjük vehesse a hegyes kis pöcköket. Felnyögött. Nyilvánvalóan az évszázad leghülyébb ötlete lett volna a klotyóban lezavarni egy menetet, de másra sem tudott gondolni, mint hogy milyen közel volt hozzá, hogy kigombolja azt a ropogósra keményített szmokinginget, hogy becsúsztassa az ujjait az öv alá…

Aaahhh… Érezte, hogy a keze veszélyes környék felé indul. Még mindig ott állt a nappali közepén, és a jobb keze most a saját övével küzdött, hogy minél előbb megkönnyebbülést okozhasson. A derékszíj kioldódott, de a szűk farmer túl szoros volt ahhoz, hogy lecsússzon. A kézfeje elérte a célját, bekúszott a boxer alá, amitől önmagában csillagokat látott, de ez persze messze nem volt elég. Baljával türelmetlenül lerángatta magáról a nadrágot - csak lábszárig, mert most ez is megfelelt a céljainak - és az alsót, lerogyott a kanapéra, hogy jobbjával máris hatásos masszázsban részesítse vértolulásos hímtagját. Azonnal hangosan nyögni kezdett, a szellősen berendezett nappaliban visszhangot vert a szemérmetlen hang. Annyira, de annyira jó érzés volt…

Behunyta a szemét, feje félrebicsaklott. Egyelőre csak finoman simogatta a lágy bőrt. Tudta, hogy kettőt húzna rajta és azonnal elsülne, de önkínzó módon most már nyújtani próbálta az élvezetet. Ujjai lágy táncot jártak a fitymán, tenyere alig-alig szorított. Így is ájulásközeli állapotba manőverezte magát, főleg miután csábító képek rebbentek szorosra zárt szemhéjai alá. Kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott az illékony emlékekbe, Keita csábító pózaiba, szenvedélyes pillantásaiba, duzzadt ajkainak érintésébe, kemény mellbimbóinak karcolásába saját mellkasán. Nyitott szájjal zihált, kézmozdulatai felerősödtek, egyre kevésbé érezte kielégítőnek lakása oxigénellátottságát. Keita, ahogy négykézláb hátra tolja a fenekét, miközben leejtett feje lihegve fúródik a párnába, fekete haja eltakarja kipirult arcát. Keita a padlón heverve, orgazmus után, ernyedt végtagokkal, bőrén a gyorsan száradó izzadtság halvány árnyékával. Keita tágra nyitott szemekkel, beharapott ajkakkal, ahogy feszülten várja, hogy beléhatoljon. Keita…

Már majdnem elélvezett, de így is kevesellte az ingert. Bal kezével ingerült mozdulattal pólója alá túrt, végig az izmos hason, végre megtalálva a felizgult bimbókat. Durva mozdulattal csipkedte őket, aztán tenyerével alig érintő köröket rajzolt föléjük, majd ismét bekeményített. Farka heves pulzálással kísérte az önbüntető akciót.

Eldőlt a kanapén, arcát dörzsölte a szövet, miközben keze vadul járt combjai között. Ujjaival rángatta a fitymát, dörzsölte a makkot, kente a résből szivárgó váladékot. Közel járt az extázishoz, ezért hallatlan önuralommal megállt, egész teste megfeszült, vöröslő arccal fújtatott. Még, még akarta…

Akkor felrémlett előtte Keita arca, ahogy ott a mosdóban feltolta a pultra, és széttárta a lábait, hogy közéjük préselhesse magát. Azon az arcon nem volt semmi színlelés, nem viselt álarcot, csak a vegytiszta sóvárgás tüzelte, csalta a könnyeket a szemébe. Saito szemhéja felpattant, ahogy önuralmának utolsó morzsája is elhagyta. Jobbja ismét összeszorult a farka körül, őrült tempóra váltva kényszerítve ki az extázist. Hangosan felkiáltott, ahogy az ondó kirobbant rángatózó farkából, és beterítette nemcsak őt, de a kanapét is mellette.

Utána csak hevert ott kiürülve, nemcsak fizikai, hanem lelki értelemben is, és ismét visszaidézte azt az arcot. És akkor megértette, hogy nagyon nagy bajban vannak, mindketten. Mert a sóvárgás nem csak őt marta szét, nem csak az ő gyomrába szuszakolt le egy nagy, nehéz sziklát. Keitát ugyanúgy gyötörte. És a gondolattól, hogy a másik talán ugyanúgy őrá gondol, miközben kiveri magának, és az ő nevét nyögi az önkívület pillanatában, a vágy szinte azonnal új életre kelt benne, és veszett méreteket öltött.

 

***

 

Katagura Takeda belső köre titkos megbeszélést tartott az ojabun házában, a kellemesen hűtött, fedett teraszon. Jól képzett személyzet sürgölődött körülöttük az ane-san[1] irányításával. Már túl voltak az ebéden, kényelmes fotelekben ülve várták a desszert felszolgálását. Az ojabunon és a feleségén kívül az egyeztetésen részt vett a fiuk és a Katagura Takedahoz lojális, többnyire vele szoros barátságot ápoló vezetők, akik már évek óta együtt munkálkodtak vele, hogy végrehajthassa élete álmát. De szó, ami szó, a fiatal Katagurát ők is csak az egy héttel korábbi fogadáson látták először, ezért még mindig élénk figyelem kísérte, amikor megérkezett, és elfoglalta a helyét anyja mellett. Akiko finoman elmosolyodott, és biztatóan megpaskolta nagyra nőtt gyermeke kezét, Keita biccentett, de valójában nem volt szüksége érzelmi támaszra. Egész életében az irányító szerepére készült, pszichikai és fizikai tréningeken vett részt, vezetéselméletet tanult, és az egyetem mellett multinacionális cégeknél gyakornokoskodott. Az anyja nagy gondot fordított arra, hogy napra kész legyen a jakuzáról úgy általában, és a klánról konkrétan. A jelenlévők teljes életútját, tevékenységét, gyengeségeit és erősségeit is bármelyik pillanatban fel tudta volna idézni. Ami számára a gondot okozta, annak semmi köze nem volt a jelenlegi gyűléshez.

Magabiztosan dőlt hátra a mély fotelben. Mivel az alkalom kötetlen volt, farmert viselt és fehér inget, könyöke fölé tűrt ujjakkal, haját jobb vállán előrevetette. Nagy gonddal tervezte meg a megjelenését. Tudta, hogy jakuza szemmel festői külseje nem túl hasznos, de mivel ellene nem tehetett, elhatározta, hogy az előnyére fordítja. Úgyis hamar megtanulják, hogy kapitális hiba, ha a látszat alapján ítélik meg.

Időközben Katagura Takeda egy intéssel elindította a desszertek szervírozását és egyben a beszélgetés kezdetét. Bár a személyzetet nagyon gondosan válogatták, azért elővigyázatosan megvárták, míg mindannyian hallótávolságon kívül kerültek, csak akkor hangzott el az első fontos kérdés.

\- Egy hét telt el. Látszólag semmi sem történt. Mi lappang a felszín alatt? – Katagura Takeda hangja kissé kásásnak tűnt, mert erősen küzdött még a ragadós mochigolyóval. – Van valami híretek?

Keitától három emberrel balra, alacsony, pocakos, izzadékony férfi szólalt meg először.

\- Egyértelműen érezhető a lappangó forrongás. De még kevés idő telt el. Mindenki nagyon óvatos, és kivár. Persze nagyobb a mozgás. Elszaporodtak a késő esti vacsorák, iddogálások. De senki nem mond ki semmit, az én tapasztalatom szerint.

Egy rókaképű alak, éppen Keitával szemközt, elvigyorodott.

\- Jómagam három ilyen meghívást kaptam ez elmúlt napokban. Kettőn már túl is vagyunk.

Többen helyeslően bólogattak. Hasonlókat éltek át.

\- És miről esett szó? – tudakolta Takeda, miközben egy kis zöld teával igyekezett segíteni a mochi útját.

A rókaképű megvonta a vállát.

\- Tudják, hogy a te embered vagyok. Ha engem keresnek, az azért van, mert hozzád keresik az utat. Ezért nem bánom a népszerűséget. Puhatolóznak, nem tudják, mire számítsanak. Nagyon hirtelen jött a bejelentés. Tudom, Takeda-san, hogy okod volt rá, de sokan megvezetve érzik magukat.

\- Nagyon kíváncsiak Keita-sanra is – szólt közbe egy másik, aki az imént feltartott négy ujjával jelezte, hogy ő személy szerint mennyi találkozón van túl. A fiatal örökösre pillantott. Le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy ő is eléggé kíváncsi az új húsra. – Persze ez ügyben nem sokat tudnánk mondani, ha akarnánk sem.

Keita udvariasan meghajtotta magát.

\- Hiszem, hogy a tetteim által hamarosan világosan megmutatkozik, amit tudniuk kell rólam, Minatoya-san! – figyelt rá, hogy a megfelelő udvariassági formulát használja. Tudta, hogy sokan azért is gyanakodva néznek rá, mert eddig külföldön élt. Még azt sem árt bizonyítania, hogy tud japánul.

\- És mi a helyzet a megfigyelt személyekkel? – Keita tudta, hogy apja azokra a tradicionalista alvezérekre gondol, akik nyíltan, vagy kissé rejtőzködve, de szembenállnak a módszereivel. Az ő számukra nyilván elfogadhatatlan még az elképzelés is, hogy a klán élére egy ennyire fiatal, tapasztalatlan, ismeretlen senki kerüljön, pláne, hogy ez ellentmond minden hagyománynak.

\- Furcsán nyugodt minden. Semmi mozgás. Az emberek egyelőre nem mernek egyértelmű véleményt nyilvánítani, ezért most kerülik azokat, akikről köztudott az ellenérzésük.

Takeda csak bólogatott szép metszésű fejével. Egy darabig nem szólt semmit, a többiek tiszteletből szintén hallgattak, így pár percig csak az evőeszközök zörgése hallatszott. Aztán az ojabun oldalra fordult, és halkan megszólította a feleségét. Bár az évek folyamán, amikor csak tehette, meglátogatta a családját, most új és nagyon kellemes élmény volt számára, hogy mindig itt van vele a párja, és bármikor megkérdezheti a véleményét.

\- Mi van az apáddal, Akiko? Meglátogattad?

Az asszony elkomolyodott. Letette a teáscsészét az asztalra. Nyugati módon itta a teát, a sok év alatt, amíg gyökértelenül a világot járta, sok japán szokást levetkőzött.

\- Természetesen. Az után az este után nem mertem volna nem megtenni. De – sóhajtott fel – nem mentem sokra. Nagyon kínos volt. Alig szólt hozzám. Soha nem volt túl kedves persze.

\- Mit mondott Keitáról?

Nevezett odafordította a fejét.

\- Elkísértem hozzá anyát.

Takeda érdeklődve nézett rá.

\- És?

Keita csak megvonta a vállát. Akiko válaszolt helyette. Most először elhagyta csendes derűje. Keserű grimaszt villantott.

\- Nem fogadta. Keita a ház előtt várt meg. Apám… nos, apám szerint neki nincs unokája. Világossá tette, hogy mivel elváltunk, nem is lehet törvényes a gyerek, így még kevésbé vehető számításba.

Katagura Takeda feszülten összevonta a szemöldökét. Tudta, hogy itt most nem családi viszonyokról folyik a szó.

\- Megmondtad neki, hogy Koreában ismét összeházasodtunk?

\- Igen. De nem tekinti érvényes házasságnak azt, amibe a szülők nem egyeztek bele.

Minatoya Keichi ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megjegyzést tegyen. Takedával szemben ült, most azonban előredőlt, szúrós pillantásával aláhúzta szavai komolyságát .

\- Azt gondolom, Takeda-san, hogy ez nyílt hadüzenet. Nishio-san megtagadta a kihirdetett örököst. Ennél egyértelműbben nem közölhette volna, hogy nem fog együttműködni.

Sajnos az ojabun is így dekódolta magának az eset üzenetét. Ezt még végig kellett gondolnia. Ilyen gyors és heves ellenségeskedésre nem számított. Ha az öreg Nishio ezt megtette a lányával és az unokájával, akkor vajon mi lesz a következő lépése? Vajon csak ugat ez a kutya, vagy harap is? És ha ez utóbbi, honnan fog támadni? Eddig volt egy apró remény, hogy a család miatt megenyhül a szíve, ez most veszni látszott. Takeda úgy döntött egyelőre elnapolja ezt a problémát. Végül is ez eddig is várható volt, most csak bizonyossá vált. Majd kitalálják, hogy védjék magukat minden oldalról. A harc elkezdődött, és Nishio egyértelművé tette, kinek az oldalán áll.

Katagura hirtelen hátradőlt, és összecsapta a kezét.

\- Nos, legyen, ezzel a dologgal szembe fogunk nézni, amikor eljön az ideje. Most van egy sürgősebb megbeszélnivalónk, egy olyan probléma, ami nem tűr halasztást.

A jelenlévők kíváncsian mozgolódtak. Keita maga is meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét. Nem volt teljesen tisztában a mai találkozó céljával, és eddig úgy tűnt Nishio nagyapánál nincs égetőbb kérdés.

Az apja közben folytatta.

\- Talán nem mindenki hallott még róla, de az állam ismét ránk szállt. Új kopót állítottak ránk, és az alapján, amit eddig megtudtam róla, nem teljesen veszélytelen. Bár mindannyian tudjuk, hogy nem találhat semmi terhelőt, azzal is tisztában vagyunk, hogy az ügyészek jó része nem tiszta kezű, és semmitől sem riad vissza. Megkértem Takega Akeshi-sant, hogy nézzen utána a hátterének, és találjon valamit, amivel esetleg megszorongathatnánk. Akeshi-san, kérlek avass be minket a részletekbe.

Takega peckesen kihúzta magát és színpadiasan körbenézett a jelenlévőkön. Pillantása elidőzött egy kicsit Keitán, akinek feszült testtartása meghazudtolta nemtörődöm arckifejezését.

\- Néhány héttel ezelőtt az informátoraink az ügyészségről azt a hírt hozták, hogy készülődik valami a Katagura klán ellen, és már ki is nevezték az ezért felelős ügyészt. A személye nem kicsit lepett meg mindannyiunkat. Ayabitora számítottunk, vagy Nakanora, aki tavaly ellehetetlenítette az Ikina-gumit. És hát… - hatásvadász módon egy nagy kört írt le a kajaival – megkaptuk MacLaine Saitot.

A ripacs felvezetés meghozta az eredményét. Többen értetlenül ráncolták a homlokukat, néhányan még rá is kérdeztek.

\- Meklén? Milyen név ez?

\- Az meg ki? Mit csinált eddig?

Takega vigyorogva bólogatott.

\- És azt még nem is tudjátok, hogy 28 éves.

A felhördülés immár általánossá vált.

\- Egy taknyos? Egy tejfölösszájú akar fogást találni a Katagura klánon? – Valaki egyenesen azt kiáltotta be: - Kaphat egyáltalán diplomát ennyi idősen?

Végül Akiko megelégelte a zűrzavart. Finoman felemelte a kezét, csendet és szót kért.

\- Talán elfogadhatjátok tőlem a véleményt, hogy a korát ne tekintsük feltétlenül meghatározó tényezőnek. Attól még lehet rátermett. Takeda fiatalabb volt, amikor átvette a klán irányítását, és Keita… nos, ő a 24-et töltötte be.

Zavart csend támadt. Néhányan kínosan elmosolyodtak, de leginkább kerülték a Katagurák tekintetét.

Takega vidáman a fotele karfájára csapott.

\- Nos, volt szerencsém találkozni vele. És annyit mondhatok, ane-san, hogy igazad van. Nem tűnt elveszett embernek, megvan a magához való esze. És jó, ha az eszetekbe véstek valamit. Szamurájcsaládból származik. A nagyapja Masahito Ryuke volt – nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy ezt a nevet áhítatos tisztelettel ejti ki.

Az ojabun elgondolkodva vonta össze a szemöldökét.

\- Masahito? Az uralkodó barátja?

\- Úgy bizony. Utánanéztem, és ő is megerősítette. Aki nem tudná – fordult a többiekhez -, Masahito Ryuke diplomata volt, és igazi szamuráj. Fontos szerepet vállalt a külpolitikában. Évtizedekig nagykövet volt Nagy-Britanniában.

\- Na, de akkor, mi ez a név? Mi volt? Mekén? – egy apró, kopasz férfi hadonászott az asztal végén.

Helyeslő mormogás söpört végig a gyülekezeten. Takega ismét ravaszul körbepillantott, és ezúttal sem mulasztotta el külön megfigyelni a fiatal ojabun jelöltet. Keita már nem is próbált érdektelennek látszani. Ő is feszülten figyelt.

\- MacLaine. Skót név. Mert itt jön az igazi csavar. Az ügyész úr apja egy skót laird egyetlen fia volt…

\- Laird? – szakította félbe valaki értetlenkedve.

Akiko válaszolt.

\- Klánvezér. Földesúr.

Takeda fanyarul elmosolyodott.

\- Klánvezér. Milyen ironikus.

\- Egy kicsit mást jelent, mint nálunk – simította meg a férje vállát az ane-san. – Igazi arisztokrata.

\- Úgy is van, Akiko-san. A szülők akkor találkoztak, amikor Masahito Angliában szolgált. Előkelő házasságnak számított, de nem tartott sokáig. A fiatalember igazi seggfejnek bizonyult. Masahito Yuriko-san hazatért Japánba, és itt nevelte fel a fiát. De a skót családja mindig igényt tartott a kölyökre, mert a cím örökösének számított. Pláne miután az apja egy vitorlásversenyen megsérült, és hamarosan meghalt. A gyerek 17 éves volt akkor. Azután minden nyarat Nagy-Britanniában töltött. Miután elvégezte az egyetemet végleg kiköltözött.

\- Akkor hogy kerül most ide?

\- Hát ez igazi rejtély. Had mondjam el, hogy szinte semmit sem sikerült kiderítenem arról, hogy mit csinált Angliában 5 évig. Az biztos, hogy nem praktizált jogászként. Leginkább úgy tűnik, hogy utazgatott. Illetve egy ideig a laird feladataira készült. Az a hír járta, hogy hamarosan átveszi a klán irányítását. Ami azért elég érdekes lett volna – kuncogott az öreg.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Takeda.

\- Hát, ahogy kinéz.

\- Takega-san, mégis, hogy néz ki? – úgy tűnt az ojabun kezdi megunni a hatásvadász szüneteket.

\- Ijesztő, annyit mondhatok. Hatalmas, és akár egy oni-démon.

\- Olyan csúnya lenne? – nevetett fel Akiko-san.

Takega rókaszemeivel rákacsintott az asszonyra.

\- Kérdezze meg, Keita-sant, Akiko-san! Már ő is találkozott vele.

Minden szem óhatatlanul a fiatalemberre szegeződött. Keita meglepetten kiegyenesedett. Halvány bosszúság futott át az arcán, de hamar úrrá lett rajta. Sikerült semleges arckifejezéssel végignéznie az érdeklődőkön. Még egy mosollyal felérő grimaszt is kivágott.

\- Hatalmasnak éppen nem mondanám. Talán pár centivel magasabb nálam – lebiggyesztette a száját. – Ami azt illeti, még csúnyának sem lehet nevezni. Inkább olyan… feltűnő.

\- Hát, ha te ezt így hívod, Keita-san – mormolta az öreg.

\- Igen, ez a jó szó – erősködött Keita. – Igazából japánnak látszik. Csak a színei… Tiziánvörös a haja, és a szeme… halványzöld.

\- Ez úgy hangzik, mintha egy lenne azok közül az idióta énekesek közül, akikkel tele van a tévé manapság – dörmögte egy zsémbes öregúr Takega balján, Hokamura-san.

Keita aprót biccentett.

\- Talán úgy hangzik, de nem úgy látszik. Az ő színei természetesek… valahogy nem ütköznek olyan élesen a japán vonásokkal, mint várnánk.

Takega hümmögött.

\- Akárhogy is, nehéz valakit elfogadnia az angol arisztokráciának, mint egyenrangú felet, ha az illetőnek ferde a szeme. De egyetlen örökös volt, és a nagyapja nagyon ragaszkodott hozzá. Mégis lemondott a címről, és hazajött.

\- Most már tényleg kezdek kíváncsi lenni rá – igazgatta elgondolkodva a kézelőjét az ojabun.

\- Sokat beszéltünk a külsejéről, mintha legalább az számítana – horkant fel Minatoya. – Milyennek tűnik egyébként?

Takega most egyenesen Keitára meredt. Amikor válaszolt, nagyon komoly volt a hangja.

\- Okos. Nagyon okos. Te is úgy gondolod, Keita-san?

Keita állta a tekintetét. Merev pillantása mögött azonban rajzottak a gondolatok. Eszébe jutott az éles tekintet, de a gyengéd figyelem is, ami Saitoból áradt. A gyors reakciók a verbális pengeváltás során, amelyeket kétszer is volt alkalma megtapasztalni. Döbbenten érezte, hogy éledezik a farka. Még jó, hogy keresztbe tett lábakkal ült. Zavartan elfordította a szemeit. Nem látta az öreg shateigashira féloldalas mosolyát, amivel ideges fészkelődését figyelte. Nem láthatta, annyira el volt foglalva teste meghökkentően váratlan viselkedésén. Beindul valakire az esze miatt? Ennyire szexi lenne az intelligencia?

\- Igen – nyögte ki végül. – Jobb, ha számolunk vele.

Takega ismét harsányan magához ragadta a kezdeményezést.

\- Ami azt illeti, ezen kívül nem találtunk róla szinte semmit. Nehéz fogást találni rajta. Ahogy hírlik, ritkán mozdul ki, akkor is egy jól körülhatárolható társasággal. Fülest kaptam, hogy múlt héten házon kívül töltötte az éjszakát, de vaklármának bizonyult. A gyerekkori barátjánál tartózkodott, semmi gyanús.

\- Nője nincs? Valami tiltott szenvedély? Szerencsejáték? Kábítószer? Pornó?

Takega metszőn a közbeszólóra vakkantott.

\- A frász bajod van, Ikigawa! Mit gondolsz te rólam?! Hülyének nézel? Ha lenne valami, már tudnám.

\- És az a fickó, akinél éjszakázott? Nincs valami kamaty köztük?

\- Most komolyan?! Csak mert nála aludt? Állítólag már óvodába is együtt jártak. Higashikumi Takehasha, így hívják. Pszichiáter. Menj utána, ha akarsz!

A másik visszakozott, de nem állta meg, hogy ne tegyen egy utolsó megjegyzést.

\- Épp az ilyenek a leggyanúsabbak. Ki tudja, mit esznek egymáson ennyi idő után is…

\- Talán saját tapasztalat mondatja ezt veled, Ikigawa?

Harsány röhögés tört ki. Úgy tűnt, a találkozó komoly része menthetetlenül véget ért.

\- Urak – csóválta a fejét Takeda. – Egy hölgy is jelen van.

Akiko azonban maga is mosolygott.

\- Ne is törődjetek velem! Úgyis menni készültem. Küldök be italt és dohányt. Érezzétek jól magatokat a házunk vendégeként! – Felemelkedett, és búcsút intett.

A férfiak meghajoltak a távozó felé. Aztán tényleg igen vidám hangulat kerekedett. Tényleg. Csak egyvalaki nem nevetett. Katagura Keita nem látszott részt venni az általános derültségben.

 

Később, már majdnem estefelé, Keita kimentette magát, és távozott. Mintha ez lett volna a végszó, a főnökök egymás után köszöntek el, a társaság hamar felbomlott. Utolsónak Katagura és Takega maradt.

Takeda hosszasan hallgatott, majd félig lehunyt szempillája alól Takegára lesett.

\- Jól érzékelem, Akeshi-san, hogy mondani akarsz valamit?

Akeshi szinte szomorúan mosolyodott el.

\- Túl jól ismersz Takeda-san.

\- Ki vele, barátom, mi nyomja a lelkedet?

Takega lehajtotta a fejét, aztán tőle szokatlan aggodalommal emelte fel ismét.

\- Takeda-san, neked nem tűnt fel, mennyire egyedül van Keita-san?

Az ojabun ráncolta a homlokát.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Itt ültünk, fáradt öregemberek, és köztünk a fiatal csikó. Láttál itt csak egy korabelit? Nem gondolod, hogy ez probléma?

Az ojabun nem szólt semmit. De elgondolkodott. Az öreg shateigashira folytatta.

\- Takeda-san, amikor átvetted a klánvezetést, egy halom energiától duzzadó, huszonéves barát állt melletted, készen arra, hogy mindent – az életüket is – érted áldozzák. Nem segítette ez a dolgodat? Nem öntött el önbizalommal, hogy szeretnek és tisztelnek? És ha körülnéztél a mai napon, mit láttál? Ugyanezeket a féktelen fiúkat, csak egy kicsit megkorosodva. De még mindig itt, veled. Ki lesz ott Keita-sannal? Gondoltál erre? Nagy feladatot készülsz ráruházni, nem csak a klán vezetésének a feladatát, de a küzdelem nyomását is, amit a saját klánjával kell megvívnia. Ki fogja segíteni? És ha ott is leszünk mellette kezdetben, ki fogja segíteni 10 év múlva? Ki támogatja? Gondolkozz el ezen, ojabun! Biztos, hogy ekkora terhet akarsz rakni azokra a karcsú vállakra?

Takega Akeshi már rég elment, de Katagura Takeda még mindig ott ült, csak a kezében tartott szivar parazsa világított a sötétben, ahogy még mindig azon töprengett, amit a barátja mondott neki.

 

***

 

1 hét, 2 nap és 3 óra. Ennyit bírt ki Saito, mielőtt végképp elszánta magát a cselekvésre. Előtte sem tétlenkedett éppen, de ennyi idő alatt ki kellett derülnie, hogy hiába telefonálgat, és küld üzeneteket – amelyekkel egyébként meglehetősen óvatosan járt el, mert sem az ügyészség, sem a jakuza nem örült volna nekik, ha napvilágra kerülnek -, Keita szemmel láthatólag valóban eldöntötte, hogy többé nem áll szóba vele.

Hétfő este volt, fülledt éjszaka egy hosszú munkanap után, amikor elindult. Szerencsés módon volt alkalma megtudni, hogy hol lakik a célpont. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ő maga szem előtt van, mint államügyész, és a magas biztonsági fokozatú apartmanházban, ahová tartott, alapfelszereltség kellett, hogy legyen a biztonsági kamara. Portás legalább nem volt, valószínűsítette, hogy ez nem véletlen, Keita életviteléhez a lehető legkevesebb figyelő szem is eggyel több volt a kelleténél. Mindezek ismeretében bő pulóvert vett fel – a meleg nyári estén igazi kínszenvedés -, a kapucniját az arcába húzta, feltett egy napszemüveget, és akcióra készen állt. Taxival ment, azt is két háztömbnyire állította meg, igyekezett a lehető legkisebb feltűnést kelteni – ámbátor a vastag felső magában nem tűnt túl mindennapinak ebben az évszakban. Ezen azonban nem tudott segíteni.

11 óra is elmúlt, mire odaért. Nem habozott megnyomni a kaputelefon csengőjét, de azért liftezett egy kicsit a gyomra izgalmában. Talán nincs is otthon, vagy ami még rosszabb, talán egy másik férfival van. Úgyhogy ijedtében még össze is rezzent, amikor a kijelző felvillant, és ismerős arc jelent meg a monitoron.

\- Igen? Ki az? – jó eséllyel a zuhanyzó alól ugrott ki, mert a haja nedves volt, és amennyi látszott belőle, az alapján nem sok mindent viselt.

Saito pontosan úgy helyezkedett, hogy tisztán vegye a kamera, levette a szemüveget is.

\- Én vagyok az, Keita, kérlek, engedj be!

Keita szeme kikerekedett, de villámgyorsan magához tért, és már csak bosszúság látszott szép arcán.

\- Miért kéne, hogy beengedjelek? Mi a szentséges eget keresel itt?! És egyáltalán… tudod te, hogy figyelnek?!

Saito beletörődően biccentett.

\- Nem vagyok meglepve. Egy okkal több, hogy beengedj, mielőtt rájönnek, hogy itt vagyok – tudta, hogy nem követték, ehhez megvolt a rutinja, de nem is akart mindenáron veszélyt hozni magukra.

\- Nem akarok veled beszélni. Jobb, ha elmész.

\- Ki ne kapcsold, őrült kölyök! Nem érted, hogy egy csónakban evezünk? Nem engedheted meg magadnak a luxust, hogy ne beszélj velem. Veszélyben vagy!

\- Egész életemben veszélyben voltam, majd elmúlik ez is. Menj a fenébe! Foglalkozz a saját biztonságoddal!

\- Nem tudsz mindent – erősködött Saito. – Kérlek… nem, könyörgök, engedj be!

A másik mintha egy pillanatra megingott volna.

\- Mondd meg, mit akarsz valójában?

\- Ha beengedsz, elmondom. Nem egy kaputelefonon keresztül kéne megbeszélnünk.

Keita szeme elkeskenyedett. Gyorsan mérlegelt, megnyomta a kapunyitót.

\- Gyere be. De várj meg a földszinten. Felöltözök, és ott vagyok. Felesleges feljönnöd ide.

A képernyő elsötétült, de felhangzott a szabad jelzés csipogása az automatika felől. Saito belökte az ajtót és szinte futólépésben elindult a lift felé. Esze ágában sem volt megvárni, amíg Keita leér. Szándékában állt még azt is megakadályozni, hogy kitegye a lábát az ajtón. Mert hát belátható, utána sokkal nehezebb lenne visszatuszkolni.

Szerencsére a lift a földszinten várakozott, és még így is végeérhetetlennek tűnt az út felfelé. Csakúgy, mint első alkalommal, bár akkor legalább volt mivel elfoglalnia magát.

A liftajtó kinyílt a megcélzott emeleten. Pár lépéssel Keita ajtaja előtt termett, és teljes magabiztosággal beütötte a digitális zárba a kódot, amelyet a nyári fesztivál estéjén lesett el a tulajdonostól. Belépett a lakásba, halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és pár lépés után a nappaliban volt. Keita éppen akkor lépett ki a hálóból.

Puha fehér póló fedte a felsőtestét, minden izmot kihangsúlyozott. Alul lezser lenvászon nadrágot viselt. A haja még mindig vizes volt, éppen egy papucsba próbált belebújni, amikor rájött, hogy nincs egyedül. Felkapta a fejét. Egy hosszú percig némán bámulták egymást.

\- Hogy jöttél be?

\- Jó a számmemóriám.

Keita szája megfeszült.

\- Rendben, akkor most távozz. Majd gondom lesz rá, hogy a kombináció megváltozzon.

Saito aprókat bólintott.

\- Szóval utasítasz, hogy menjek el.

\- Úgy van. Nem szívesen látlak itt.

\- Márpedig itt kell beszélnünk, mert itt a legkisebb az esélye, hogy felfedeznek minket.

\- Nem érdekelnek az esélyek. Takarodj!

\- Ne légy hercegnő! Gondolkodj racionálisan! Ojabun akarsz lenni, de nem tudsz értelmesen végigelemezni egy problémát?

Keita dühösen végigmérte.

\- Ne kezelj le, barom! Nem vagyok hülye!

\- Szóval csak velem kapcsolatban hagy cserben a józan ítélőképességed.

Keita nem válaszolt. De a szeme égetett. Saito közelhajolt hozzá.

\- Jól figyelj rám, Katagura Keita, parancsolhatsz egy egész jakuza klánnak, de nem parancsolhatsz NEKEM!

A legváratlanabb dolog történt, ami fel sem merült Saito elméjében, mint lehetőség. Keita pupillája a szeme láttára tágult hatalmasra, arca kipirult, és – szent szar – a mellbimbója kihegyesedett a póló alatt. Jószagú… csak nem felizgult egyetlen mondattól, ami… hogy is hangzott? Ezt talán meg kéne jegyezni.

De azért Keita, sajnos, nem vesztette el teljesen a józan eszét.

\- Rendben. Mondd, amit akarsz MacLaine-san és utána menj a fenébe! – sziszegte.

Saito tekintete gyengéden simította végig az arcát, de ő csak dacosan elfordult. Saito felsóhajtott.

\- Hellyel sem kínálsz?

\- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! Kapsz öt percet.

Újabb sóhaj Saito felől.

\- Rendben. Kezdjük a legfontosabbal. Takega Akeshi, ismered őt?

Keita összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Hogy a fenébe jön ez most ide?

\- Ismered vagy sem?

\- Micsoda hülye kérdés! Hogyne ismerném. Mindenkit ismerek a vezérkarból. Takega-san apám egyik legjobb barátja.

Saito eltöprengett.

\- Bízol benne?

\- Nyögd már ki, mit akarsz! Mi okom lenne, nem bízni benne?

Saito mélyen a szemébe nézett. Nem volt könnyű, mert Keita igyekezett tartani a három lépés távolságot. Pillanatnyilag épp a kanapét használta barikádnak kettejük között.

\- Takega Akeshi tud rólunk.

\- Mármint hogy…?

\- Mit gondolsz, jakuza esze?!

Saito látta lesápadni. Egy pillanatra a válla is megroggyant, de javára legyen szólva, hamar összeszedte magát.

\- Honnan? – suttogta.

\- Látott minket a mosdóban.

Keita úgy tűnt, mint akinek hirtelen hányingere támadt. De mereven tartotta magát.

\- Hát ez sok mindent megmagyaráz.

\- Mire gondolsz?

Keita csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Semmi. Csak a minap… Furcsán viselkedett.

Pár percig nem szóltak semmit. Saito hagyta, hogy Keita megeméssze az információt. De aztán csak meg kellett vitatniuk.

\- Mit gondolsz, mire számíthatunk tőle?

Keita csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Pillanatnyilag fogalmam sincs. A megbeszélésen… talán előállhatott volna vele. De nem tette. Esetleg miattam? Pedig még az is szóba került, hogy nem vagy e meleg.

Saito felhorkant.

\- Ez mégis honnan a fenéből…

Keita csak ránézett, hosszú fátyolos pillantással. Saito nyelt egy nagyot. Jónak háborodik fel. Gyorsan helyesbített.

\- Ha nem említett meg kettőnket, akkor hogy jöhetett ez számításba egyáltalán?

Keita csak bámult rá tovább. Látszólag mondani akart valamit, de erősen habozott, kibökje e. Kétszer is megnyalta a száját – amitől Saitonak máris vértolulása keletkezett a legkényesebb helyeken -, aztán még be is harapta. De a kínzó kétség végül csak legyőzte.

\- Ki az a Higashikumi Takehasha?

Ha hirtelen azt kérdezte volna, hogy hány acre a MacLaine kastély hátsókertje, és teliholdkor táncolnak e benne hobgoblinok, az sem lepte volna meg jobban Saitot. Hogy a retekbe merül fel most Takehasha neve?

Leesett állal meredt a másikra.

\- Take? Miért…? Már hogy… Mi van?!

\- Ki az az ember? És mi van köztetek?

\- Tudod, hogy most úgy hangzol, mint egy morcos feleség? – nem tehetett róla, majdhogynem kezdte szórakoztatni a szituáció.

De Keita még jobban megbántódott. Pedig semmi szükség nem volt rá, hogy beverje itt a durcit.

\- Take a barátom. Hátulgombolós korom óta. És, most hogy mondod, nem igazán tetszik nekem, hogy jakuzaszájon forog a neve.

\- Igazán?! – csattant fel Keita. – Akkor talán nem kéne együtt töltened vele az éjszakát!

\- Ki a fene…? Te miről beszélsz?!... Álljunk csak meg, csak nem vagy féltékeny? – abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy nem kellett volna, ahogy kimondta. Keita dühösen meredt rá és tudta, hogy mindjárt robbani fog. Ennyit a lassú közeledésről.

\- Remélem elmondtad, mit akarsz, mert azt akarom, hogy most azonnal tűnj el a szemem elől, és ha egy mód van rá, örökre! – fordított hátat.

Saito megadóan felemelte a kezeit. Tényleg megijedt. Nem ezért jött.

\- Ne haragudj! Kérlek, ne haragudj! Take a barátom, nem értem, hogy jött a képbe.

\- Két hete nála maradtál éjszakára – kaffantotta oda a válla felett Keita. – Többeknek elindult a fantáziája, hogy vajon mi történhetett.

Talán neked is? – merült fel a kérdés Saitoban, de volt annyi esze, hogy hangosan ne mondja ki.

\- Édes Istenem, leittuk magunkat és elaludtunk a nappali kanapéján. Másnap találkozóm volt veled, rohannom kellett, hogy el tudjak készülni, és oda is érjek időben. Sajnálom, ha ez bárkiben kérdéseket vetett fel, de őszintén szólva, eddig sem igazítottam az életemet mások véleményéhez és ezután sem fogom – egy pillanatra megállt, mert először nem tudta mennyit mondjon, de aztán úgy vélte nem árt helyre tenni a dolgokat. – Ezt jobb, ha megjegyzed.

Keita még mindig a hátát mutatta, úgy vetette oda foghegyről.

\- Nem gondolom, hogy meg kéne jegyeznem. Nem gondolom, hogy bármire szükségem lenne a te életfilozófiádból. Elvégre többet nem kell találkoznunk, legfeljebb hivatalos minőségünkben.

Saito úgy határozott, hogy elég volt a köntörfalazásból. Halkan Keita mögé lépett. Talán még el is hitte volna, hogy a másik ezt nem vette észre, ha nem látta volna a reszkető lúdbőrzést a csupasz karokon. Pontosan úgy reagált, ahogy várta.

Szinte hangot sem adott ki, úgy suttogta a vonakodó tarkónak:

\- Keita, tudod ugye, hogy valójában miért jöttem ide? Tisztában vagy vele, hogy miért nem vártalak meg a földszinten?

A szépvonalú fej oldalra mozdult, de nem eléggé, hogy az arcot látni lehessen. Éppen csak annyira, hogy a haj hátracsússzon és feltárja a sima, fehér nyakat.

\- Ha arra gondolsz, amire én, jobb, ha elfelejted. Épp elég baj, hogy ami megtörtént, megtörtént. Ne gondold, hogy még egyszer sor kerülhet rá.

Saito még közelebb húzódott, és ráhajolt a nyak finom bőrére. Abba suttogott. Legnagyobb megelégedésére Keita mozdulatlanul hallgatta.

\- Még el is hinném, amit mondasz, ha nem láttam volna az arcod aznap este, ott a mosdóban. Miért tagadod meg, amit szeretnél? – végszóra az ajka elérte a nyakat, de nem maradt ideje birtokba venni, mert Keita teste megfeszült és ő rögtön tudta miért. Szóval van tartása. Csak azért sem adja meg magát.

Saito villámgyorsan mozdult. Gyorsabban, mint a másik, így volt ideje hátulról átölelni, és leszorítani a karjait. Az dühödten vergődött.

\- Azt ajánlom, ne próbáld meg, mert megöllek! – fröcsögte.

Saito csak azért sem volt hajlandó felemelni a hangját.

\- Márpedig túl vagyok a határon. Nem tudok megállni. Értesz? Érted mennyire kellesz nekem? – keményen tartotta Keitát, a szája már a nyakát simogatta. – Tudod, hogy te voltál az első férfi az életemben?

\- Tudom, te fattyú, és ha nem hagyod abba, az utolsó is én leszek – hallotta a dühös hangot közvetlen a füle fölött.

\- Hiszed vagy nem, nem szándékozom még egy hímet megfektetni. Viszont, ami téged illet. Nem gondolom, hogy végeztem volna veled – miközben finoman meg-megszívogatta az érzékeny bőrt, megpróbálta a jobb kezét becsúsztatni a póló alá, de nem sok sikerrel, mert, ahogy megérezte a béklyó gyengülését, Keita rögtön megfeszítette az izmait, és szabadulni próbált.

\- Mégis minek nézel engem, te féreg! – kiabálta. – Nem akarom ezt! Ha nem akarsz a nyakadba egy egész jakuza klánt, most rögtön eltakarodsz!

Saito hirtelen elengedte. Olyan gyorsasággal, hogy Keita megingott, annyira nem számított rá. De rögtön észbekapott, megperdült, és lángoló arccal meredt Saitora. Az nem úgy tűnt, mint aki távozni készülne. Épp ellenkezőleg. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal ledobta magáról a vastag pulóvert, alatta csak egy szürke atlétatrikót viselt.

\- Már majd meggyulladtam – közölte szinte csevegő hangnemben. Aztán játékosan felsóhajtott. – Tudod, azt hiszem, már merev vagyok. Veled mi a helyzet? – tapadt a szeme a laza nadrágra, és amit látott, azzal elégedett lehetett, de nem tette szóvá.

\- Ne gyere közelebb! – figyelmeztette Keita.

\- Remeg a hangod – tájékoztatta Saito, és közelebb lépett.

\- És akkor mi van?! – hátrált két lépést. – Dühös vagyok.

\- És felizgult.

\- Akkor se kellenél, ha te lennél az egyetlen 50 év alatti álló farkú férfi egész Japánban.

\- Ne beszélj marhaságokat, és ne vicsorogj! – még egy lépést tett előre.

\- Mire fel vagy ilyen nagyra magaddal? Jóindulattal is csak elviselhető voltál az ágyban. Van összehasonlítási alapom, tudod?! – tovább hátrált, de nekiütközött a falnak.

\- Akkor sem megy el tőled a kedvem, ha úgy viselkedsz, mint egy ribanc. Mert hazudsz. Ha az elviselhető azt jelenti, hogy kocsonyává változol utána, és a nevedet sem bírod kimondani, akkor talán viselj el még egyszer! – még egy lépés. Már ott állt közvetlenül előtte, beleveszett a hatalmasra nyílt fekete szemekbe. Kiszáradt a szája. – Kérlek, Keita, ne küldj el!

De Keita csak állt ott, merev testtel, rezzenéstelen arccal.

\- Nem. Akarom.

\- Nem hiszem el.

Keita hirtelen oldalra mozdult. Saito utánakapott. Keita jól irányzott rúgást vitt be Saito bal térdére, és közben megpróbálta a karját kitépni a szorításból. Saito lába megroggyant, de megtartotta az egyensúlyát, és a másik kezét durván a póló alá tolta. Keita a szabad kezével karmolni próbált, de közben Saito elérte megduzzadt mellbimbóját, és az érintésétől elgyengült. Meglepett kiáltásra nyílott a szája, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Saito a testével nekiszorította a falnak, hogy szabaddá váljon a másik keze is. Türelmetlenül nyakig felrángatta a zavaró pólót, így szabaddá váltak a borzongó mellbimbók. Irgalom atyja! Saito nem tudott ellenállni, egy szomjazó mozdulatával bukott rá a rózsaszín bimbókra. A balt csak a kezével dörzsölgette, de a jobbat a szájába vette, és durván megszívta.

Keita piros arca félrebicsaklott, hangosan zihált, de nem adta fel. Teste még mindig nem ernyedt el, csak Saito teljes testsúlya akadályozta meg, hogy keményen ellenálljon. Saito tudta, hogy addig kell hergelnie, amíg elveszti az irányítást a teste felett, ezért jobbjával a vászonnadrág derékpántja felé nyúlt.

Keita kapálózni kezdett. Noha egyértelműen kemény volt, mint a kő, az álláspontját még mindig fenntartotta. Bár egy jól fejlett, csupa izom férfitest lapította a falhoz, megkísérelte felemelni a térdét, hogy a legérzékenyebb helyen mérjen csapást. Saito válaszul új támadást indított a bimbói ellen és a derékpánt is kezdte megadni magát. A sliccgomb le is szakadt, de utána legalább a cipzár könnyebben feladta. A mohó kéz máris hozzáfért a prédájához, mint egyértelművé vált, Keita a nagy sietségben csupán a nadrágot kapta magára, az alsója hiányzott. Saito belebódult a váratlan sikerbe. Tenyerét a kemény farokra simította, de csípőjét is nekitolta, és a két hímvessző ismerős érzéssel üdvözölte egymást.

Keita végre megadta magát. Szinte kicsúsztak alóla a lábai, ahogy ráomlott a másik férfira, hangosan lihegve.

\- Te rohadt szemétláda! – nyögdécselte. – Te mocskos, rohadt szemétláda!

Saito elvigyorodott.

\- Imádom, amikor ilyen gyengéd vagy hozzám.

Keményen dörzsölte a másikhoz magát, amivel azt érte el, hogy Keita még inkább elgyengült, így rá várt a feladat, hogy valamiképpen elérje vele az ágyat. Még szerencse, hogy a hálószoba nem volt messze.

Amikor a háta vízszintes felületet ért, Keita feje mintha ismét kitisztult volna, mert a karját már emelte is, hogy eltaszítsa magától. De ő nem törődött vele. Most arra koncentrált, hogy megszabadítsa minden felesleges akadályozó tényezőtől, szinte szaggatva tépte le róla a ruhadarabokat. Keita megpróbálta felhúzni a lábát, ismét megkísérelve bevinni neki egy nagyon kellemetlen és nagyon letaglózó rúgást, de ő óvakodott túl nagy teret engedni neki, így könnyen kivédhette a támadást. Megragadta a kapálózó kezeket, és Keita feje fölé szorította őket. Az élvezetes birkózás következtében most ott feküdtek egymáson, Keita meztelenül, ő teljesen felöltözve, kezeik Keita feje fölött egymásnak feszülve, ajkaik csupán néhány centi távolságra, így meredtek egymás szemébe, csupán néhány percnyi szünetet tartva, hogy oxigénhez jussanak, mert már mindketten nagyon nehezen szedték a levegőt.

Aztán Saito leejtette a fejét, és kínzóan lassan, a rájuk váró gyönyörtől duzzadt ajkakkal végre elmarta Keita száját. Olyan csók volt ez, amit számtalanszor gyakorolhatott női partnerekkel, de soha, egyetlen alkalom sem közelítette meg azt az exsztatikus élményt, amely most rázúdult. Most nem finomkodott, azt már nem tudta volna. Fogai közé csípte az alsó ajkat, nyalta és szívta, aztán ugyanígy a felsővel, aztán a nyelvet szippantotta a szájába, és bár gondosan megtervezte magában a csábítás minden apró lépését, most teljesen elvesztette a fejét. El kellett engednie Keita karjait, mert miközben csókolta, muszáj volt átölelnie a testét, meg kellett simogatnia a hátát, rá kellett vennie, hogy fonja össze a lábait a derekán. És mialatt mindezt tette, mialatt érzékeny ujjbegyei végre tobzódhattak a finom bőrön, arra kellett rájönnie, hogy majdnem sír. Hogy csak egy hajszál választja el attól, hogy hangosan felzokogjon, az örömtől és a bánattól, hogy mindez nem lehet örökre az övé. Bár ezeket az érzéseket megfogalmazni ebben a pillanatban nyilvánvalóan képtelen lett volna, mégis, minden idegsejtjét áthatották, és magukkal ragadták.

Rájött, hogy Keita már nem ellenkezik. Elengedte a száját és felemelte a fejét, hogy láthassa. A fiú csak nézett rá hatalmas szemekkel, amelyeket könnyfátyol fedett. Nem lehetett olvasni az arcában, de olyan hihetetlenül szép volt, olyan édes, hogy az már szinte kontrolálhatatlan érzéseket gerjesztett a testében. Térdre emelkedett, Keita továbbra sem mozdult. Levette a trikóját, és megoldotta az övét, letolta a nadrágját, férfiassága végre előbújhatott, és szabadon meredezhetett. Keita csak feküdt alatta mozdulatlanul, csupán szemei kísérték minden egyes rezdülését. Saito már tudta, hol keresse a szükséges kellékeket. Odakészítette őket maga mellé, Keita továbbra sem tett semmit, csak mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt gyorsabban, szuszogása hangosodott fel. Aztán hangosan felkiáltott, amikor Saito feje ráhanyatlott rózsaszín, pulzáló farkára, őrjítő ostrom alá véve, a csúcs szélére sodorva. Őrjöngve lökte előre a csípőjét, hogy még jobban érezhesse a rácuppanó száj meleg feszítését. Az öklét a szájába tömve próbálta csillapítani csuklásszerűen feltörő zihálását. Szemét szorosan lecsukta, nem látta mit tesznek vele, csak az érintések és érzések számítottak. És miközben az észvesztő szopás folytatódott, megérezte nyílásánál a hideg zselével kutakodó ujjakat. Már nem rugdalt. Csak megadóan, nem, inkább sürgetve széttárta a lábát, lazulni próbált, hagyta, hogy kitágítsák, miközben további izgatott ujjakat érzett cirkalmas virágmintákat rajzolni combtövére, belső combjára, heréire, alhasára és minden elérhető felületre.

Saito úgy tervezte, hogy nagyon lassan, nagyon türelmesen hatol be. Úgy is kezdte, lágy köröző érintésekkel, de az ő önuralmának is volt határa. Muszáj volt bejutnia. Kicsit gyorsabbra sikerült, mint ahogy elképzelte. Ijedten pillantott Keitára, de az még csak ki sem nyitotta a szemét, csak még jobban marta bal öklét, a fogai már szinte a húsba vájtak. Saito megnyugodva adta át magát a földöntúli érzésnek.

Minden egyes lökés a gerjedelem új szintjére emelte őket. Az utóbbi hónap minden várakozása, vágyakozása, kívánása ebben az észveszejtő egyesülésben összpontosult. Saito most mindkét kezével Keita farkát markolta, mert érezte, hogy nincs messze az orgazmustól, és azt akarta, hogy együtt tegyék meg. Mindent tökéletesre akart. Még élvezettől ködös agyában is világos volt, hogy kétséges, mikor lesz újra alkalma birtokolni ezt a tökéletes testet, már ha lesz ilyen még egyáltalán. Ebből az éjszakából kellett kihoznia mindent, ami csak lehetséges volt, és nem állt szándékában meghátrálni. Csak remélni merte, hogy vágya ezután kicsit csökken, és már nem üldözi minden ébren töltött pillanatában. De már most érezte valahol felsejleni a szomorú valóságot. Tévedett, amikor azt hitte a múltkorit nem lehet felülmúlni, akkor talán abban is tévedett, hogy a sóvárgást nem lehet felülmúlni.

Keita teste hirtelen ívbe feszült, előre lökte a csípőjét, szája hangtalan kiáltásra nyílott, kezei már a lepedőt markolták tehetetlen vergődésben. És Saito tudta, mi következik, hát ő is elengedte magát, utolsót gyorsított lökéseinek ritmusán, érezte a szorítást a farka körül, és ahogy hangosan kiáltva kirobbant belőle az élvezet, még hallotta doboló fülébe szűrődni a fullasztó, kontrollálatlan hörgést, ami Keita kilövellését kísérte.

 

A negyedik meneten is túl voltak. Saito keserédes boldogságot érzett, bár jobban örült volna, ha Keita nem marad végig tüntetően passzív, és néha szól is hozzá. Bár újra és újra elélvezett, mintha így akarta volna a tudomására hozni, hogy az egész az ellenére van, és csak rákényszerítik. Saito szerette volna hinni, hogy nem így van, de a fiú makacsul kitartott emellett a viselkedés mellett. Saitonak fájt a szíve. Nem így képzelte.

Most némán feküdtek egymás mellett. Keita félig hátat fordítva, de tűrte, hogy a férfi nagy, karcsú keze átölelje, és gyengéden simogassa. Félig lehunyta a szemét, esélytelen volt kitalálni mire gondol.

Saito nagyot sóhajtott. Közelebb húzódott, rásimult a másik hátára, és apró, bocsánatkérő csókokat lehelt a vállára.

Keita megrezzent. De nem nézett hátra. Csak megszólalt.

\- Mit akarsz tőlem?

Hosszas csend következett. A csókok is megszűntek, a simogatás megtorpant, a kéz hirtelen görcsösen simult rá a lapos hasra. Aztán mégiscsak megérkezett a válasz.

\- Nem tudom.

 

[1] Az ojabun feleségének tiszteletbeli megszólítása


	5. Chapter 5

Takehasha színházba szándékozott menni. Az egyik volt betegétől jegyet kapott ajándékba, és hát ritkán jutott ilyesfajta szórakozáshoz, úgyhogy nagy elvárásokkal készült. Aznapra nem vállalt késő délutáni pácienst, hazament, relaxált, vett egy fürdőt, illatgyertyákat gyújtott, kinyitott egy üveg jó bort, elszopogatott belőle egy pohárral, aztán felvette az öltönyét, sötétlila nyakkendőt kötött hozzá, és nekilátott megkeresni a gyémántberakásos mandzsettagombokat, amelyeket anyja azzal nyújtott át neki, hogy vigyázzon rájuk, mint a szeme fényére, mert régi családi darabok, de Take történetesen látta őket az előző évi Cartier kollekcióban. Az anyja sajnos a legrosszabb fajta újgazdag volt.

Miután kincskereső törekvései sikerrel jártak, éppen a kézelőivel bíbelődött, amikor meghallotta a csengőt. Nagy, türelmetlen sóhaj tört ki belőle, és nagyon melegen ajánlotta az ajtó előtt állónak, hogy csak az újságelőfizetést szedje, vagy legfeljebb üzenetet küldjön a szomszédnak, mert nem volt kedve hosszas udvariaskodáshoz és ideje sem, persze.

Kinyitotta az ajtót és meglátta MacLaine Saitot, kezében egy rekesz sörrel, a másikban egy szatyorral, amelyből chips kandikált ki. Még férfi szemmel is elismerte, hogy szívdöglesztően néz ki, kopott farmerral keskeny csípőjén, viseltes bőrdzsekivel széles vállán. Egy pillanatig csak nézte, aztán még egyet sóhajtott.

\- Jól nézel ki!

Saito nyájasan biccentett.

\- Te sem panaszkodhatsz. Készültél valahová?

\- Nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy ma esti programommal kapcsolatban múlt időt használtál.

Még mindig az ajtóban álltak. Saito igyekezett erősen bűntudatos arcot vágni, de nem igazán sikerült átütőre az alakítás.

\- Gondoltam, benézek.

\- Világos. De miért hozzám? Rámutatnék, hogy ezzel az outfittel egy dögös csajhoz kéne bekukkantanod.

Most Saiton volt a sóhajtás sora.

\- Rámutatnék, hogy épp egy világszép pasinál vagyok érdekelt.

Takehasha szeme résnyire szűkült. „Vagy úgy”. Kicsit jobban szemügyre vette a barátját, és most már észrevette a karikákat a szeme körül és az elmélyült ráncokat a homlokán. Lebiggyesztette a száját. Magában búcsút mondott a Hamburgi Operaház vendégjátékának, és némán félreállt a bejáratból. Saitonak nem kellett kétszer mondani, vidáman bemasírozott.

Take még egy lemondó pillantást vetett az előszobában várakozó, frissen suvickolt, pöpec cipőjére, majd követte barátját a nappali felé.

Saito – mint aki otthon van -, szerzett két méretes söröspoharat a konyhából, aztán törökülésben a szőnyegre kuporodott, és a tévé távirányítójáért nyúlt. Take közben eltűnt a háló irányában, hogy megszabaduljon a díszöltözéktől.

Saito szórakozottan váltott csatornáról csatornára, egyszer csak megtorpant.

\- Hé, Take! Itt éppen Taiga új filmjét játsszák. Nincs kedved megnézni? – az invitálás némileg hangosra sikerült, nem igazán tudta mi lenne az optimális, hogy a barátja mindenképpen meghallja. Tompa hang válaszolt a gardróbszoba felől.

\- Kapcsold el! Soha nem nézem Taiga filmjeit.

Saito engedelmesen csatornát váltott, de azért csak megkérdezte.

\- Miért?

Take besétált a szobába, mezítláb, melegítőben, pólóban, az elmúlt pár percben még arra is volt ideje, hogy leöblítse fejéről az alkalmi megjelenést biztosító, de kétségtelenül nagyon kényelmetlen hajzselét, mert éppen tépett manóhaját szárítgatta egy törölközővel. Lehuppant barátja mellé, szemét a kosárlabdameccsre szegezte.

\- Adj egy sört!

Saito odanyújtotta.

\- Szóval, mi a kifogásod Taiga filmjei ellen? Szerintem jól nyomja.

Take megrántotta a vállát.

\- Az a fasz részegen megdöntött, aztán többet szóba se állt velem. Rohadtul fogalmam sincs milyenek a filmjei, mert az ilyen seggfejeket igyekszem kitörölni az életemből.

\- Miért, mással is megtörtént?

\- Mi?

\- Hogy részegen megdöntött és többet nem állt szóba veled.

Take oldalra fordította a fejét, és hosszan, mereven a barátjára bámult. Szemlátomást azt mérlegelte, hogy érdemes volt e lemondani a hamburgi balettről, sőt némi túlzással azt a kérdést is megfontolásra bocsátotta, hogy annak idején a homokozóban érdemes volt e a bőgő, vörös hajú, kicsúfolt kisfiúnak baráti kezet és egy jó minőségű homokozólapátot nyújtania.

\- Te pöcs! – jelentette ki végül lakonikusan.

Saito kényelmesen elterpeszkedett, aztán vigyorogva válaszolt.

\- Efelől nincs kétség, de hogy jön ez most ide?

Takehasha most kicsit komolyabban vette szemügyre.

\- Nem kértél új időpontot.

Saito a szeme sarkából rápillantott.

\- Gondolkodtam. Arra jutottam, hogy a múltkori módszer jobban működne. Tudom, hogy megbízhatok benned, és amit barátilag elmondok, köztünk marad. Akkor meg minek hivatalos keretek közé szorítani az eszmecserét?

\- Mert akkor jól megfizethetsz – jelentette ki lényegretörően Take.

\- Ha csak ez a probléma, hajlandó vagyok órabért perkálni neked.

Take arra jutott, hogy a homokozólapát még csak hagyján, de legalább a játék után az uzsonnáját ne osztotta volna meg vele. Akkor talán megmaradtak volna felületes ismerősök szintjén.

\- Barom. Amúgy meg – vágta oldalba Saitot. – A múltkor mintha kicsit túltoltuk volna, nem?

\- Igaz lehet. Ma csak olyan laza, lötyögős, csevegős dologra gondoltam. Benne vagy?

\- Ja. Csak úgy direktben spontán?

\- Majd ahogy jön. Több ilyet is tervezek. De legközelebb te jössz hozzám. És semmiképp sem maradok éjszakára.

\- Engem nem zavarsz.

Saito nem igazán válaszolt, inkább csak motyogott, csak úgy maga elé.

\- Van, akit igen.

Ez egyre izgalmasabb, állapította meg magában Takehasha. Egy chipszeszacskóért nyúlt, és nagy hanggal felnyitotta. Amikor odakínálta barátjának, az már megint szélesen mosolygott. Takehasha rég látott már ennél álságosabb mosolyt.

\- Édesanyád hogy van? – érdeklődött Saito udvariasan.

\- Szo-szo. Múlt héten Franciaországba utazott, mert feltett szándéka, hogy Picassot akaszt a kandallója fölé. És ha már ott van, körülnéz egy kicsit a párizsi üzletekben.

Saito elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy Take nagyon szereti az édesanyját, és bármilyen bolondériáját hajlandó elnézni.

\- És nálatok? Hogy van a családod?

\- A családom? – Saito elgondolkodva kapargatta a szakadást a farmerja térdén. Hirtelen felnézett. – Akarsz hallani nagyapámról?

\- A nagykövet-sempairól?

Saito megrázta a fejét.

\- A klánfőnök-sempairól.

Takehasha meglepetten felhúzta a szemöldökét. Saito soha nem beszélt a skót nagyapjáról. Furcsa, hogy most épp ő jutott eszébe a család szóról. Amikor ő Skóciában járt, Saito meghívására, nem is találkozott az öregúrral. Annak éppen Angliában akadt dolga.

\- Mitagadás kíváncsivá tettél.

Saito kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Mint egy verbeli mesélő.

\- Képzelj el egy hatalmas öregembert, tagbaszakadt alakot, igazi vörös oroszlánt. Megvan?

\- Azt hiszem, igen. Láttam már néhány angol kösztümös filmet.

\- Na. Pont nem így néz ki. Alacsony, szikár ember. Igazi brit gentleman. Bár vörös, az igaz. Ami viszont már alig látszik, annyira ősz. Mindig háromrészes öltönyben. Konzervatív, kívülről-belülről. De nála intelligensebb embert egyetlen egyet láttam életemben. A másik nagyapámat.

\- Jól megértették egymást?

Saito tanácstalanul lebiggyesztette a száját.

\- Nem igazán tudom. Még nagyon fiatal voltam, amikor utoljára egy fedél alatt láttam őket. De egy nagy különbség feltétlenül volt köztük. Masahito nagyapám mindenekfelett szerette a családját. Még ha nem is voltunk tökéletesek, mint anyám, aki őrült, tizenéves, elkényeztetett fruskaként mindenképpen hozzá akart menni a féleszű, semmire sem jó apámhoz. Vagy én, amikor még 20 évesen még mindig nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy japán akarok e lenni, vagy skót, esetleg angol.

Takehasha figyelmesen hallgatott. Ahogy szakmája megkívánta, nagyon jó hallgatóság tudott lenni, és valamiért úgy érezte, ez most egy terápiás beszélgetés.

\- Szóval jó arc volt – Take arca megrándult, ez a megfogalmazás nem vallott japánra. – Ellenben Angus nagyapám… az ő szemében, ha nem voltál tökéletes, nem voltál senki. És apám nem volt tökéletes. Önző volt, és ostoba. És nagyapám nem mulasztotta el ezt élete minden pillanatában éreztetni is vele. Ettől pedig még önzőbb lett, és még rosszindulatú is. Máskülönben meg nagyapám méltó hasonmása. Nem volt jó apa.

Takehasha ez utóbbit már tudta. Még találkozott is valaha Daniel MacLaine-nel, amikor az egy alkalommal úgy összeveszett az apjával, hogy két évre Japánba költözött.

\- És veled milyen nagyapád viszonya?

\- Éveken át próbálkoztam tökéletessé válni, ahogy elvárta. Tudod milyen az ember. Ott volt Masahito nagyapa, aki feltétel nélkül elfogadott, de én annak az embernek az elismerése után ácsingóztam, akitől szinte lehetetlen volt megkapni.

Mégis inkább kinyújtotta a lábát. Rájött, hogy hosszú távon zsibbasztó a törökülés. Kényelmesen nekidőlt a kanapénak.

\- Most már értem miért él a legenda a pszichiáter heverőjéről. Így sokkal kényelmesebb.

Szóval ő is észrevette, hogy ez nem egy egyszerű baráti pletykálkodás. Take bólintott, és a következő kérdést fogalmazta magában.

\- Soha nem mutatott gyengédséget?

\- Sem gyengédséget, sem gyengeséget. Bár engem kétségkívül megvezetett. Amikor meghalt az apám. Hirtelen elkezdett érdekesnek találni. Tudtam persze, hogy azért, mert örökösre van szüksége, de úgy gondoltam, ez jó lehetőség lehet, hogy elnyerjem az elismerését. Hát tettem érte. Több mint 10 évig nem tudott olyat kérni tőlem, amit ne tettem volna meg – vigyorgott, de nem túl vidáman. – Mekkora egy balek!

\- Valóban így gondolod?

\- Igen. És ő is egy nagy marha. El tudsz képzelni ezzel a fizimiskával a Lordok Házában?

Take elhúzta a száját, de nem szólt semmit.

\- Olyan megszállottan akarta azt az örököst, hogy nem érdekelte a valóság. Bevezettek a fiatal arisztokraták társaságába. Kriketteztünk, érted? Meg lovaspolóztunk. Ja, még inni is elhívtak. Én meg felvettem azokat a nevetséges szereléseket, és úgy csináltam, mintha egy lennék közülük. Közben meg a birkatenyésztést tanulmányoztam, meg a whisky gyártási folyamataiban mélyedtem el.

\- Nem tűnik túl érdekfeszítőnek – jegyezte meg szárazon Take.

\- Hát ezt finoman fogalmaztad meg – kacagott hátravetett fejjel Saito.

\- És hogy folytatódott? Már kijelölték a menyasszonyodat is?

Saito meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Ha most vicces akartál lenni, nem jött össze. Tényleg megtalálták a lányt.

Take meghökkenésében félrenyelt.

            - Nebassz! – mohón előredőlt, úgy várta a folytatást, nem túl professzionális módon. – És mi történt?

\- Félholtra vertem a bátyját – félrehajtotta a fejét, és az arca nagyon komoly volt. – Meg öt másikat.

Takehasha levegőt venni is elfelejtett megdöbbenésében. Saito? Soha egy ujjal sem bántott volna senkit.

\- Te?!

Saito biccentett.

\- Amíg te lelkesen íjászkodtál, én öt különböző harcművészetet tanultam.

\- Nem arra gondoltam, te lökött, hogy technikailag ne lettél volna képes rá. Csak… úgy értem emocionálisan…

Saito bólogatott.

\- Ja, nem volt könnyű eset. Evezés után az öltözőben nekem estek. A fickó nem óhajtotta elfogadni, hogy a húgát meghágja egy ferdeszemű. Ez egyenes idézet volt, ha nem jött volna át. Szóval úgy gondolták móresre tanítanak.

Take elnézően csóválta a fejét.

\- Arany bogaraim… Remélem nem maradtak sokáig kórházban.

\- Nem vagyok tömeggyilkos. Nagyapám elsikálta az ügyet. Azt hittem nagyon dühös lesz. És az is volt. Nem kicsit. De aztán más szemmel nézett rám – megállt. Take azt hitte folytatni fogja, de egy perc múlva rájött, hogy hiába vár.

\- Most tényleg abbahagytad? Ne már, ez jobb volt, mint a Downtown Abbey! Kíváncsi vagyok.

Saito nem válaszolt. Take oldalra nézett. A barátja furcsán… üresen nézett maga elé.

\- Saito! Mi történt ezután?

Saito továbbra sem szólt egy szót sem. Látszólag mélyen lefoglalta a kosárlabdapályán folyó kétséges kimenetelű közelharc. Aztán a legváratlanabb pillanatban hirtelen Takehasha felé fordult.

\- Take, szerinted lehetséges, hogy szerelmes vagyok egy férfiba, akit nem is ismerek?

Takehasha azt hitte menten kiköpi a meggondolatlan módon szájába vett sört.

\- Hát ez meredek váltás volt! Meg aztán… lemaradtam valahol? Nem ismered? Azt hittem lefeküdtetek. Vagy ez valaki más lenne?

Saito megütközve fordította feléje a fejét.

\- Te miről beszélsz?

\- Most akkor ismered, vagy nem?

Saito most már teljes testtel odafordult, és érdeklődő tekintettel méregette barátját.

\- Te egy lélekbúvár lennél? Az, hogy szexeltem valakivel, hol jelenti azt, hogy ismerem?

Take magában elismerte.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy szerelmes vagy? Nem csak kanos?

Saito sóhajtott.

\- Nem tudom, szerelmes vagyok e. És az biztos, hogy nagyon kanos. De azon túl is… Szeretnék vele lenni… De van ennek értelme? Még csak négyszer találkoztunk és abból kétszer… hát nem sokat beszéltünk. Hogy ismerném?

\- Márminthogy… Kétszer? Valahol lemaradtam? A múltkor még egyszeri véletlenről volt szó!

Saito csak bámult a szemébe, és nem szólt semmit. Levegőt is alig vett, és még csak nem is pislogott. Aztán szégyenlősen elmosolyodott. De a továbbiakban sem nyilatkozott meg.

Take szempillái kettejük helyett is zavartan verdestek. Igyekezett értelmezni a hallottakat.

\- Azt akarod mondani…? Te kurafi, még egyszer levadásztad?

Saito végre lehunyta a szemét. Nem is nyitotta ki újra, viszont aprót bólintott. Aztán kilesett résnyire nyitott szemhéja alól. Látnia kellett a szavai által keltett hatást.

Take egy percig egy szót sem szólt. Aztán nagy megfontoltan rákezdett.

\- Na, ez már kezd valódi témává válni. Azt mondtad, hogy nem vagy meleg. És csak részeg voltál. És csak egyszerűen jó ötletnek tűnt. Biztos, hogy nem vagy meleg?

Saito kinyitotta a szemét. Türelmetlenül bólintott.

\- Tetszenek még a nők?

Saito megforgatta a szemét.

\- Igen. Megnézem őket, ha erre vagy kíváncsi.

Take közelebb hajolt. Suttogott. Mintha legalább bárki meghallhatná.

\- Én… tetszem neked?

Saito egyszerűen kiakadt.

\- Elment az eszed?

\- De tényleg – erősködött Take. - Állítólag jó bőr vagyok férfi szemmel. Már jó párszor kikezdtek velem. Taiga alig tudta abbahagyni akkoriban. Szóval? Nem mozgatok meg benned semmit?

\- Takehasha! Ha nem hagyod abba azonnal, egy perccel sem maradok tovább!

Take majdnem hihető módon sértődött ábrázattal húzódott vissza.

\- Megbántottál – panaszolta. Szeme sarkából Saitora pillantott. Rájött, hogy komolyabban kell vennie az ügyet. Összeszedte magát és új kérdést fogalmazott meg. - Hogy jutottál el a második menetig?

Saito nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Megint találkoztunk. Véletlenül. Utálatos volt. De kiszáradt tőle a szám, annyira sóvárogtam rá. És láthattam, hogy milyen ágyon kívül. És annyira vonzó volt, hogy rögtön ágyba akartam vinni. Nem tudom, érthető e, amit mondok. Szép volt, de nem a teste miatt kívántam meg, azt hiszem. Csak arra emlékszem, hogy a küzdő szelleme tüzelt fel. A tartása. Meg a büszkesége. Az elkötelezettsége.

\- Azt mondtad, nem ismered.

\- Nem is. Nem ismerem az embert magát. Ismerem a testét, de nem ismerem a lelkét. Nem eléggé. Szerethetem így? Vagy ez csak illúzió? Ő kell nekem, vagy a szellemkép, amit róla alkottam? Segítesz kitalálni?

Take feltornázta magát a padlóról, kiment a konyhába, és kivett a mélyhűtőből egy adag jégkrémet. Fogott két kanalat és visszatért. Leült a kanapéra és az egyik kanalat Saito felé nyújtotta.

\- Csináljunk úgy, mint az amerikai filmekben. Vigasztalódj barátom! – kettőt kanalazott a jégkrémből, elgondolkodva elszopogatta, aztán Saitora pillantott. – Ha ez a probléma, azt hiszem meg kellene ismerned.

Saito felsóhajtott.

\- Hogyan tehetném?

\- Előttünk az éjszaka. Stratégiát gyártunk!

 

***

 

Keita nagyon furcsán érezte magát. Az apja különös észjárása már megint megnyilvánult, és őt nem érintette valami kellemesen. A szülei házában üldögélt, ölében laptop, a levelezését nézte volna át, ha nem ücsörög vele szemben két zavarba ejtő figura.

Keita magának való lélek volt, egyedül nőtt fel, és nagyon igényelte a magányt. Azonban napok óta kénytelen volt hosszú, tömött sorokban érkező fiatal jakuza tagokkal véget nem érő eszmecseréket folytatni. Az apja úgy egy hete magához hívatta, és egy mély, gyengéd és bátorító pillantásokkal kísért monológban adta a tudtára, hogy fiatal még, élnie kéne és szórakozni, ezért bemutatná néhány barátja fiának. Azóta a jakuzaifjoncok egymásnak adták a kilincset. Némelyik egész szimpatikus volt, igyekeztek is nagyon elnyerni a tetszését, de igazából Keita nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Kimondottan feszengett, általánosságban a találkozók 5-10. percében feneklett meg a beszélgetés, mert ő képtelen volt a nagy semmiről fecsegni emberekkel, akiket életében akkor látott először. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy ha már ennyire segíteni akar, megkéri az apját, hogy állítson össze a számára egy kérdéssort, mert hát mégsem kezdheti azzal minden alkalommal, hogy „jó a cipőd, hol vetted?”. Próbált valami érdeklődést kicsiholni magából az egész folyamattal kapcsolatban, de nem igazán sikerült.

Most éppen a Horri ikrekkel ismerkedett. A Horri ikrek kimondottan rokonszenvesek lettek volna, de Keita nem tudta túltenni magát rajta, hogy teljesen egyformák. Intelligens, kedves, vele egykorú fiúk, és már tudta is, hol tudná hasznukat venni a cégnél, de úgy érezte, gondjai lesznek azzal, hogy nem tudja megkülönböztetni őket egymástól. Összehúzott szemmel fókuszált a jobboldalira, talán Aito, hátha talál rajta legalább egy anyajegyet, ami segítene. A másik, Aki közben éppen arról értekezett, hogy valamikor elmehetnének szórakozni. Talán egy koncertre. Keita nem szerette a rockkoncerteket. Nem értette, miért őrjöngenek körülötte az emberek, hiszen úgy még a zenét sem lehet élvezni. De felfogta, hogy a hiba az ő készülékében van, így csak hallgatott, és bólogatott. Közben nagyon erősen arra vágyott, hogy egyedül lehessen az ágyában, egy jó könyvvel, halk zenével, puha hangulatvilágítással, Saito cirogató kezével a hátán… Egy pillanatra lefagyott. Ez most… nagyon gyorsan… felejtős… Egyáltalán miért jut ilyesmi eszébe?!

Horri Aito nem volt teljesen hülye és érzéketlen, látta, hogy a fiatal főnöknek vele szemben nem kenyere a beszéd. De nem tűnt ellenszenvesnek, és az apjuk a lelkükre kötötte, hogy igyekezzenek jól kijönni vele. Az volt a véleménye első látásra, hogy ez nem lesz nehéz, amennyiben Katagura-san végre kicsit felenged. Nagyon komolynak tűnt. Túlságosan is.

\- Katagura-san. Hallottuk, hogy külföldön élt. Hol végezte az iskoláit?

Keita mosolytalanul nézett rá.

\- Melyikre kíváncsi Horri-san? Gyakran költöztünk, hosszú listám van a tanulmányaimról. Többnyire egyházi intézményekbe jártam.

\- És az egyetemi élet? – kérdezte Aki. – Igaz, hogy Amerikában végezte az egyetemet? Úgy kell elképzelni, mint a filmekben? – jóindulatú arcán valódi érdeklődés látszott. Keita továbbra sem lelte a különleges anyajegyet.

Kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

\- Amennyire tudom, igen, hasonló. A Stanfordra jártam, valóban. De nem vettem részt a tanításon kívüli programokban. Az főleg a kollégiumokban zajlott, én pedig egy magánvillában laktam nem messze a campustól.

Aito elraktározta magában az információt. Ha sikerül még tovább beszéltetni, és kicsit jobban megismerni…

\- Egyedül? – kérdezte Aki.

\- Édesanyámmal és testőrökkel. De többnyire igen, egyedül töltöttem az időmet.

Aki elkomolyodott. Világ életében ott volt neki Aito. Elképzelni sem tudott volna ilyen magányt.

\- Remélem, Katagura-san, most már nem így lesz – hajolt meg udvariasan. – Kérem, tekintsen ránk jó szándékkal! Örömmel vesszük, ha társaságot nyújthatunk Önnek!

Keita azon töprengett, hogy tényleg ennyire szánalmasnak tűnik e. De erőt vett magán és viszonozta a meghajlást.

\- Köszönöm, Horri-san. Bizonyára sor kerülhet ilyesmire.

A bekövetkező kínos csendet éppen jókor törte meg a postafiók hangos csipogása. Keita a laptopra nézett az ölében és a felugró jelzésre, amely levél érkeztéről tudósította. Gondolkodás nélkül kapott az alkalmon, hogy kicsit félbeszakíthatja a csevejt, meg sem nézte a feladót, csak gyorsan rákattintott a levélre. Bocsánatkérő mosolyt eresztett meg az ikrek felé.

\- Elnézésüket kérem Horri-san és… Horri-san – hát ez hülyén hangzott. – Ezt feltétlenül meg kell néznem, fontos üzleti ügy.

Két beszélgetőtársa udvariasan mosolygott.

\- Kérem, addig szolgálják ki magukat! – intett az asztalra odakészített frissítők felé, aztán végre minden figyelmét a levélnek szentelte.

A levél kinyílt. Először szöveget nem is látott, mert minden megdöbbent figyelmét a monitor közepén felvillanó színes kis figura kötötte le. Egy avatar volt. És nagyon nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, hogy kié. A kis fickónak kócos, vörös haja volt, és ferdén metszett, de szinte átlátszóan halványzöld szeme. Egyik kezében egy böhöm nagy kardot tartott, a másikban egy táblát, rajta felirat: Talk to me! Amúgy skótszoknyát viselt, amelyet elől fellebbentett a szél, diszkréten látni engedve az alatta megbújó bőszárú, szívecskékkel megszórt klottgatyát.

A Horri fivérek olyan csodának lehettek fül- és szemtanúi, amely még a Katagura cselédség véletlenül a helyszínen tartózkodó három tagját is a padlóhoz szegezte egy pillanatra. A fiatal lány, aki éppen jeges limonádét hozott be egy kristálykancsóban, még ki is löttyintette meglepetésében a becses nedűt. Katagura Keita, miközben láthatóan a roppant fontos üzleti levelét tanulmányozta, egyszer csak hangosan felnevetett. Rögtön a szája elé kapta a kezét, mintha maga is meglepődött volna a méltatlan reakción, de nem tudta abbahagyni a kuncogást. Csak ült ott, szeme a monitoron és rázkódott a válla, annyira jól szórakozott. A bájos avatar alatt egyetlen sor árválkodott: Válaszolsz, ha kérdezlek?

A Horri fivérek egymásra pillantottak és elmosolyodtak. Talán mégsem teljesen reménytelen megközelíteni ezt a srácot.

 

Keita egészen estig nem válaszolt a levélre. Egyedül akart maradni a gondolataival, a levéllel, és az érzéseivel ezzel kapcsolatban. Még mindig nem értette, mit akar ezzel Saito, de a kis avatar valahogy teljesen más síkra terelte a kapcsolatukat. Ezt érezte. Meglehetősen zavarban volt. Még soha nem voltak barátai – az utóbbi napokban persze nem volt hiány a jelentkezőkből -, szexpartnerei pedig soha nem tartottak egy éjszakánál tovább. Most – úgy tűnik – ez ügyben is új tapasztalatokra tehet szert. Saitoval már eleve többet találkozott, mint kellett volna. Többet is megtudott róla, mint kellett volna. Minél jobban ismerte, annál inkább nehezére esett nem tudomást venni róla. Sajnos túlságosan is tetszett neki, amit megtudott. Persze ügyész volt, aki azt a feladatot kapta, hogy ráhúzza a vizes lepedőt a Katagura Corp.-ra. De az nem Saito volt, hanem MacLaine-sempai. Meg aztán Keita tudta, hogy úgysem talál semmit. Az apja évtizedekig dolgozott rajta, hogy ez így legyen, és nem volt oka kételkedni benne, hogy így is van.

Saito viszont nem csak ügyész volt, hanem szívdöglesztő pasi is, aki miatt testének minden részecskéje felforrósodott, ahányszor csak meglátta. 12 éves kora óta először Keita azon gondolkodott, megengedheti e magának, hogy másképpen gondoljon valakire. Úgy, másképpen.

Nem tagadhatta, hogy félt. Nem is igazán a lebukástól – bár kétségtelen az is nagyon nagy problémákat okozna, főleg apja terveivel kapcsolatban, de a saját életét is romba dönthetné -, sokkal inkább a fájdalomtól, amit a férfi okozhat neki. Eddig magányos volt, de éppen ez az egyedüllét okozott biztonságot. Azonban minden érzelmi kitárulkozás az árulás lehetőségét hordozta magában.

Szándékosan húzta az időt. Hazament. Vacsorát készített magának, megnézte a híreket a tévében, a filmről lemondott, mert nem tudott volna koncentrálni rá, azért csak a lelki szemei előtt táncikált a helyre kis skót harcos. Alaposan letusolt. Túljutott az esti higiéniai és testápolási rituálékon, aztán bebújt az ágyba és az ölébe vette a laptopot. Kinyitotta az üzenetet, és hosszasan szemezett a kis fickóval. Aztán nagyot sóhajtott, és a billentyűzetre tette a kezét. Ez csak egy levél. Úgysem jön rá azonnal válasz.

„Mit akarsz kérdezni?”

Jó. Megtörtént. Most valami mást kéne csinálni. Nyúlt, hogy bezárja a levelezést, de a hirtelen csipogás megállította. Levele érkezett. Meg sem kellett néznie, hogy kitől.

„Sok mindent. Megengeded? Válaszolsz?”

Keita ujjai egy darabig lebegtek a betűk fölött. Annyira akarta ezt, hogy összeszorult a torka a sóvárgástól.

„Igen.”

Gyorsan háborgó gyomrára szorította a kezét. Nagyon izgult, amíg várta az első kérdést.

„Melyik a kedvenc színed?”

Kettőt pislogott döbbenetében. De nem tévedés, még mindig ez a kérdés állt ott.

„Most tényleg? Ilyeneket fogsz kérdezni? A fekete.”

„Valahol el kell kezdeni. Mindent tudni akarok rólad. Kedvenc virágod?

Keita csak csóválta a fejét.

„A hortenzia. Te lökött.”

„Most becézgetsz? Édes vagy. Kedvenc könyved?”

Hosszasan gondolkodott.

„Erre nem tudok válaszolni. Sok van. És film is sok van, ami tetszik. És most szólok, hogy nincs kedvenc színésznőm vagy énekesnőm. Nehogy rákérdezz!”

„És színészed?”

Keita elmosolyodott.

„Ne provokálj, mert nem írok többet. Különben is. Veled mi van?”

„Mi lenne?”

„Én is kérdezhetek?”

Egy kicsit lassabban érkezett a válasz. Keita már majdnem aggódni kezdett.

„Nagyon-nagyon szeretném, ha te is kíváncsi lennél rám.”

Keita beletörölte nyirkos tenyerét a takaróba.

„Miért mondtál le a címedről?”

„Huh! Te tényleg lényegre törő vagy. Szóval hallottál már rólam.”

„Erre nem is kéne válaszolnom. Te sem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy egy jakuza klán nem nyomoz le, ha ellenük fordulsz.”

„Nem mondanám, hogy ellenetek fordultam. Csak a munkámat végzem…. Jobban tetszenék, ha lord lennék?”

Keita elhúzta a szája szélét. Nagyképű barom.

„Mi az, hogy jobban? Ki mondta, hogy tetszel?”

„Keita, az ég szerelmére! Egy mosdóban reszkettél a karjaim között. Ne csináld ezt!”

Keita megnyalta a szája szélét az emlékre.

„Rohadtul nem érdekel, hogy lord vagy, vagy sem. Valójában, ha lord lennél, soha nem találkozunk. Úgyhogy nem, nem szeretném, ha lord lennél. Csak kíváncsi vagyok, te pedig tereled a szót. Ne hidd, hogy nem vettem észre!”

„Köszönöm, hogy legalább közvetve beismerted, hogy örülsz a találkozásunknak. Miért nem lettem lord? Hosszú történet. Szerepel benne egy fafejű öreg laird, egy szerencsétlen balfék, aki nem tudja eltitkolni a távolkeleti származását, egy rakat rasszista seggfej angol arisztokrata, és végül egy nagy adag leküzdhetetlen honvágy. Ez így elég kerek?”

„Azt hiszem. Nem bántad meg?”

„Talán halálom előtt egyszer még elrágódom rajta. De nem. Mindenki, aki fontos nekem, itt van. És most még inkább.”

Keita szeme rátapadt az utolsó mondatra. Hevesen vert a szíve.

„Mit akarsz tőlem?”

Ahhoz képest, hogy a kérdés nem volt egyszerű, nagyon gyorsan érkezett rá a válasz. Talán készült rá?

„Egyelőre csak ismerkedni.”

Keita furcsán csalódottnak érezte magát. De közben nagyon kíváncsinak is. Mindent tudni akart Saitoról. Gondolkodott a következő kérdésen.

„Sportolsz valamit?” – kérdezte végül, mert ez ártalmatlannak tűnt.

„Harcművészeteket. Mindent, amit egy szamurájnak tudnia kell. Biztosan arról is hallottál, hogy szamurájcsaládból származom. Nagyapám nagy hangsúlyt helyezett a hagyományos nevelésre. És te?”

Keita elvigyorodott.

„Szintén. Te is biztosan hallottál arról, hogy jakuza családból származom. És apám is nagy hangsúlyt helyezett a hagyományos nevelésre. Na, jó… bizonyos pontokat kihagytunk.”

„Hogyhogy nincs rajtad tetoválás? Ha már a hagyománynál tartunk.”

„Ember. A 21. században élünk. Ráadásul egész életemet rejtőzködve töltöttem. Apám talán túl akarta biztosítani magát. Nem tudom, de minden feltűnést került. Egy jakuza tetoválás mégiscsak feltűnő. Meg azt hiszem, számára az is fontos, hogy engem ne jakuzának lássanak, hanem üzletembernek. Ilyen szempontból szakított a tradícióval” – már majdnem elküldte az üzenetet, amikor eszébe jutott valami. – „De rajtad miért van? Ez nagyon furcsa.”

Most sokkal tovább tartott, amíg megérkezett a válasz.

„Ostoba voltam, és fiatal. Japánnak akartam látszani, és nem igazán törődtem a minta jelentőségével. Csak tetszett.”

Keita összeráncolta a homlokát. Ez valahogy sántított. Nehéz volt elképzelnie Saitot ostobának. Ami elsőre is feltűnő volt rajta, az éppen éles intelligenciája. És 17 éves kora óta örökösnek készült Angliában, ahol maximálisan be akart illeszkedni. Akkor miért akart volna a kelleténél jobban japánnak látszani?

„Az előbb azt mondtad, nem tudtad letagadni, hogy japán vagy. Ezek szerint le akartad? Hogy passzol ide egy japán tetoválás?”

„Ezzel kapcsolatban elég ingadozó volt a hozzáállásom. Amúgy meg, van, amikor sokat iszik az ember. Edinburghban jó tetoválószalonok vannak.”

Keita úgy érezte, még mindig nem tudta meg az igazságot. De az is világosnak tűnt, hogy ez ügyben Saito nagyon nem akar megnyílni. Lebiggyesztette a száját. Pedig azok a halak gyönyörűek. Profi munkának látszanak. Japán munkának. Megvonta a vállát, végül is nem olyan fontos.

„Hallottam a barátaidról. Mesélsz róluk?”

„Mit hallottál?”

„Semmi különöset. Csak hogy van egy baráti köröd, akikkel sokat vagy együtt. Semmi részlet… Persze, ha eltekintek Higashikumi Takehashától…”

„Nem látsz, ezért elmondom, hogy most vigyorgok. Take a legjobb arc, aki juthat az embernek barátként. Aranyos vagy, amikor kétértelműsködsz vele kapcsolatban. Az óvodában találkoztunk, a homokozóban. Éppen két másik kölyök szórta a fejemre a homokot, és vicceskedett a vörös hajammal. Take odajött, és rendet tett. Már akkor is fél fejjel alacsonyabb volt nálam. Pszichiáter manapság. Amikor hazajöttem Angliából, az első volt, aki felhívott. És öt év után ugyanott folytattuk, ahol annak idején abbahagytuk. Ez jó volt. A többiekkel együtt jártunk iskolába. Erős csapat. Így még mindig együtt lógunk. Majd ha megismered őket, te is meglátod, hogy jó fejek.”

Keita az utolsó mondatra meredt. Próbált rájönni, vajon miért írta oda Saito. Mintha ennek lenne bármilyen realitása. Hogy barátok legyenek. Hogy a barátait is megossza vele. Még soha senkivel nem volt hasonló kapcsolata sem. Kicsit elmosolyodott, de úgy döntött nem reagál erre.

„Ne mondd azt, hogy aranyos vagyok. Felnőtt férfi nem szívesen hall ilyesmit. És nem kétértelműsködök. Egyáltalán nem foglalkoztat ez a te Takehasha barátod.”

„Kár, mert arra gondoltam küldök róla egy képet. Hogy ne csak egy személytelen név legyen. Mehet?”

Keita beharapta a szája szélét. A fene vigye el, belesétált a csapdájába. Mert nagyon rágta belülről a kíváncsiság.

„Nos, ha már ennyire jóban vagy vele, gondolom, nem árt, ha vetek rá egy pillantást.”

Maga is tudta, hogy szánalmasan átlátszó, de nem tehetett róla. Türelmetlenül várta a képet. Remélte, hogy ez a Takehasha reménytelenül hétköznapi, átlagos figura, akinek esélye se lehet egy olyan káprázatos férfinál, mint Saito.

Amikor megjött a kép, kiszáradt a szája mélységes csalódottságában. Ez a fickó annyira helyes volt! Vékony és törékeny, koboldarcán játékos mosoly, vékonyszálú haja tüskésre zselézve. Még a szeme is vigyorgott. Annyira más volt, mint ő! Annyira kiegyensúlyozott és boldog!

„Megnézted?”

„Igen.”

„És? Szimpatikus? Nem bánnám, ha kedvelnéd!”

Keita nagyot sóhajtott. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez a bájos teremtmény ne lenne a riválisa. És ott volt neki előnyként a Saitoval együtt töltött 25 év. De Saitonak nem kell tudnia, hogyan érez.

„Nagyon aranyos.”

„Hé, azt mondtad felnőtt férfiakra ne használjuk ezt a jelzőt.”

„De ő tényleg aranyos.”

Nem jött rögtön válasz. De nem kellett sokáig várnia.

„Te sokkal aranyosabb vagy.”

Keita megforgatta a szemeit.

„Hagyjuk a hülyeséget.” – az órára esett a szeme a laptop kijelzőjének sarkában. Nagyon késő volt már. – „Most mennem kell. Holnap korán van dolgom.”

„Köszönöm, hogy beszélgettél velem! De ez csak a kezdet. Megadod a chatelérhetőségedet?”

Keita egy kicsit bizonytalan volt.

„Nem tudom, hogy okos dolog lenne e.”

„Ne akard ezt most abbahagyni, Keita! Kérlek! Te nem érezted jól magad?”

De igen – sikította egy hangocska a fejében. – És éppen ez a baj.

„Jó volt veled beszélgetni.” – ismerte be. Aztán nem írt többet. De az utóiratba remegő kézzel bepögyögte a kért információkat. Aztán gyorsan bezárta a levelezést, és nem vett tudomást a telefonjára érkező értesítésekről sem, amelyek új leveleket jeleztek. Lefeküdt, a fejére húzta a takarót, és igyekezett megnyugodni.

 

***

 

A Horri ikrek komolyan gondolták, amit mondtak, már másnap jelentkeztek, és felvetették egy közös kiruccanás lehetőségét. Keita így két nap múlva azon kapta magát, hogy a tükör előtt véglegesíti bulimegjelenését, nem mintha istenigazából tudta volna, hogy ez mit fed, mert még sosem volt buliban. Mindenesetre felvett egy fekete farmert, és hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve egy fehér szmokinginget, ez utóbbit könyékig feltűrte, ezzel természetesen a mandzsetta használatot is megspórolta, ami nyilvánvalóan nem passzolt volna egy szórakozóhelyre. Az ing felső három gombját nyitva hagyta, nyakába nyersbarna férfigyöngysort biggyesztett. A haját laza kontyba fogta, hagyta, hogy néhány fürt kiszabaduljon. Az egészet betetőzte egy oversize kötött kardigánnal. Az utolsó pillanatban a jobb fülébe még beleszúrt egy aprócska kardot. Mindent összevetve élvezte az egész kiöltözősdit, és kimondottan tetszett magának. Eltűnődött, hogy igaz lehet-e a legenda, hogy a melegeknek alapból jó érzékük van a divathoz.

Igaz, vagy nem, amikor a megcélzott klub előtt összetalálkozott az ikrekkel, látta az elismerést az arcukon. Még ketten jöttek velük, Shimaoka Ikku, az egyik kyotoi kirendeltségvezető fia, aki ide járt egyetemre, Keita pár nappal korábban már vele is találkozott, és Kajiyama Kimio. Őt még sosem látta, de fizikuma alapján esküdni mert volna rá, hogy részben biztonsági tartalékként került a csapatba. Üdvözölték egymást és bementek.

Felkapott helynek tűnt, mindenesetre nagy volt a tömeg és a lárma, Keita fogalmai szerint a hangzavar. Aki az emeleti galérián foglalt egy asztalt, ahonnan jól be lehetett látni a földszinti táncparkettet. Az öt jó megjelenésű fiatalember általános közfeltűnést keltett, különösen a szakasztott egyforma, jóképű ikerpárnak, és a szupermodelleket megszégyenítő bandavezérnek köszönhetően. Mert nem volt mit tagadni, Keita anélkül is sugározta magából a dominanciát, hogy egyáltalán megszólalt volna, a másik négy meg ráadásul tudatában is volt születési előjogainak, úgy is kezelték. De azért nem vitték túlzásba. Fiatalok voltak, szórakozni vágytak, és egyikük sem érezte úgy, hogy ezt alá kéne rendelnie a főnök igényeinek, vagy, hogy az egyáltalán elvárná ezt.

Miután leültek, és a hangszórókból áradó dübörgő basszust túlkiabálva leadták rendeléseiket, alaposan szemügyre vették a felhozatalt.

A táncparketten összepréselődő tömegen egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy hétköznap lenne, persze ennek a helynek a látogatóközönsége nem a bérből és fizetésből élő középosztályból válogatódott ki, akiknek azon kéne aggódnia, hogy másnap reggel nem tudnak kikászálódni a zsibbadt alkoholmámorból és kialvatlanságból, hogy felvehessék a munkát. Keita hátradőlt a kényelmes fotelben és alaposan körülnézett. Nemigen szokott ilyen helyeken megfordulni, ezért meglehetősen kíváncsi volt.

Lent a tömeg hullámzott a zene ütemére, idefent kicsit visszafogottabb, de hasonlóan túlzsúfolt hangulat uralkodott. Az asztalokat fentről mélyre lógatott helyi világítás szórta be gyenge hangulatfénnyel, így az arcokat már a szomszédos asztaloknál is körülményes volt felismerni. Keita nem bánta, hogy kicsit elbújhat a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. Épp elég volt ebben a fullasztó sokadalomban idáig eljutni, nem volt hozzászokva ekkora csődülethez, minden idegszála tiltakozott ellene. Néhány nőnemű lény majdhogynem a nyakába borult útközben, de úgy tűnt jópár hímet sem hagyott hidegen. Hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, hogy nem találkozott már hasonló fogadtatással, csak éppen nem ekkora töménységben. Most egy kicsit fellélegzett. Innen a fotel mélyéből, a kellemes félhomályból biztonságosnak tűnt szemlélni az embereket. Épp az italáért nyúlt volna, amikor valaki megkocogtatta a vállát. Kelletlenül nézett hátra. Mivel társaságának mind a négy tagjára kiváló rálátása nyílott, ez csak valami idegen lehetett.

Enyhén kapatos, feltűnő külsejű 30-as fickó meregette rá a szemeit. Amikor látta, hogy feléje fordult, fesztelen vigyorral üdvözlésre emelte a kezét.

\- Helló, ismeretlen! Téged aztán megáldottak az istenek!

Keita a tolakodó idegenek számára kifejlesztett jéghideg nézését vetette be, de a pasas túl részeg volt ahhoz, hogy észrevegye az elutasítást.

\- Öcsém, ahogy te kinézel, megcsinálhatod a szerencsédet! Bízhatsz bennem, ismerem a dürgést, benne vagyok a bizniszben. Jövő hétre reklámszerződést pacsizok le neked, egy év múlva főszerepet egy filmben. Na, érdekel a meló?

Keita hosszan, ridegen ránézett.

\- Nem.

A szerencsétlen alak meg sem hallotta. Lázas igyekezettel próbált valamit előkaparni a zsebéből, de az elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiség nem kedvezett az összehangolt mozdulatoknak. Remegő keze végre eltűnt a farzsebében, aztán diadalmas mozdulattal előrántotta. Kezében gyűrött névjegykártya árválkodott.

\- Itt van. Ezt odaadom. Holnap keress meg! Hálára semmi szükség, mindketten jól járunk! – izgatottan megragadta Keita kezét, lelkesen próbálta a tenyerébe tuszkolni a megviselt papírdarabot. Keita megfogta a csuklóját, és lefejtette a kezéről, de nem aratott teljes körű sikert.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor egyértelműen beigazolódott Kajiyama-san jelenlétének valós oka. A jól megtermett fiú most odalépett az izgága toborzóügynökhöz, és a feltűnést kerülve, de meglehetősen határozottan a karjáért nyúlt. A fickó méltatlankodva fordult felé, de ekkor Horri Aito-san is közbelépett.

Barátságosan az úriemberre mosolygott.

\- Beszéljük ezt meg! Kedves uram, rossz helyen kopogtat. Értse meg, a barátunkat nem érdekli az ajánlata.

A fickó még mindig makacskodott.

\- Ez egy nagyon jó ajánlat. Mindenkit érdekelne. Jó pénz.

\- A barátunknak nincs szüksége pénzre.

A fickó vergődött egy kicsit a kiszabadulása érdekében, de Kajiyama-san szorosan tartotta.

\- Nézzen csak körül, mennyi jó külsejű embert lát még itt. Én úgy látom, ön előtt még nagy lehetőségek állnak.

A fickó most bizalmasan közelebb hajolt Aitohoz, és magyarázni kezdett.

\- Azt hiszem, fiatalember, nem érti az egészet. A jó külső oké. De ekkora gyöngyszemet találni, az ám nem mindennapos fogás. Nem, nem. Tárgyaljuk meg! Hajlandó vagyok a részesedésről tárgyalni.

Ikku már a fejét fogta, és kínjában nevetett. Aki is mosolyogva figyelte bátyja erőfeszítéseit. Aito morcosan nézett rájuk, aztán visszafordult a fickóhoz.

\- Váltsunk komolyra. Ismeri a Katagura Corporationt?

A pasas ránézett, aztán mintha egy idiótához beszélne így szólt:

\- Már, hogy a bánatba ne ismerném?! Milyen hülyéket kérdezel, öcsém! Aztán mér’?

\- Akkor ugye azt is tudja, hogy van ott elég pénz?

A fickó türelmetlenül legyintett.

\- Nyilván. Na és?

Aito meglapogatta a vállát, és jóindulatúnak szánt vicsort villantott rá.

\- Na, jó ember, ez a félistenszerű fiatalember, akivel maga meg akarja ragadni a szerencséjét, a Katagura Corporation örököse. Felfogta már végre, miért nincs szüksége a maga pénzére?

A fickónak elkerekedett a szeme, Keitára bámult, a szája elé kapta a kezét. Aki, nem tehetett róla, már mosolyognia kellett. Kajiyama Kimio-san elengedte a szerencsétlent, rájött, hogy ártalmatlan. Az most Keita felé fordult.

\- Elnézését kérem, uram! Elnézést! – olyan gyorsan kotródott el, hogy Keitában sejtés merült fel azzal kapcsolatban, hogy talán nem csak a Katagura Corp.-ról, de a Katagura klánról is hallott már.

Akiból és Ikkuból, szinkronban csapott ki a hangos röhögés, Kimio a söröspohár mögé rejtette amúgy elég visszafogott jókedvét. Keita is mosolygott, de köszönetképpen előzékenyen meghajolt Aito felé. Az csak dohogott.

\- Jó vicc! Miért mindig én szívok a hülyékkel?

            Az átmeneti közjáték után a hangulat csak egyre jobb lett. Bedobtak néhány italt, és ha a hangerő engedte, még beszélgettek is, bár erre kevés lehetőség adódott, és Keita inkább csak hallgatta a többieket, nem nagyon szólt hozzá. Így alakult a tánccal is. Míg a többiek a táncparketten szórakoztak, Keita az asztalnál üldögélt, onnan figyelte őket. Bár kisebb vita keletkezett, amikor Kimio ott akart maradni vele, és gyakorlatilag utasítania kellett, hogy érezze jól magát.

Voltaképpen Keita nem bánta meg, hogy eljött. A srácok szimpatikusnak bizonyultak, és noha a hely nem igazán felelt meg az ő ízlésének, azért nem voltak kellemetlen benyomásai. És amikor egyedül maradt, átadhatta magát egy kicsit a gondolatainak, amelyek az utóbbi napokban kissé zavarossá váltak.

Saitoval való levelezése másnapján arra ébredt, hogy furcsán össze van zavarodva. Megbánta az egészet, úgy érezte, túl sok minden adott ki magáról, és csak rontott a helyzeten. Aznap még reggelizni sem tudott, annyira bántotta az önvád. Éhesen, de közben gyomorszorító émelygéssel érkezett meg az irodájába. A férfit szidta, de közben tudta, hogy magára dühös. És ott volt még a chat is.

Ugyanakkor folyton azok a dolgok jártak az eszében, amiket Saito megosztott vele. Mérlegelte az apró információkat, igyekezett összeilleszteni őket egy nagy, kezelhető egésszé, ami – szégyenkezett érte, de ezt akarta – közelebb viszi a férfihoz. Nem igazán sikerült, tudta, hogy a kirakósnak még csak elenyésző számú darabkáját kapta meg, és ez iszonyú mohóvá tette. Miközben újra és újra eldöntötte, hogy többet nem reagál Saito megkereséseire, tucatjával születtek meg az agyában újabb és újabb kérdések vele kapcsolatban, amelyekre megszállottan vágyott megkapni a válaszokat.

És persze ott volt még az érzés, ami hetek óta gyötörte: ha Saito egyáltalán eszébe jutott, nem sok idő kellett hozzá, és a farka máris éledezni kezdett, és ezt a problémát kezelni, őrületesen sokat kivett belőle nap, mint nap.

Azon a reggelen is ezeken törte a fejét a liftben, felfelé menet a székházban. A felvonó ajtaja kinyílt, ő ellökte magát a faltól, amelyet eddig támasztott, és kilépett. A titkárnője mosolyogva fogadta.

\- Üdvözlöm, Katagura-sempai! Mai teendőinek listáját az asztalára helyeztem, a kávé és a friss croissan a tárgyalóasztalon várja. Ma reggel csomagja érkezett, ugyanott meg fogja találni.

Az étel említése olyan hálássá tette, hogy csak mosolyogni tudott, az utolsó mondat szinte el se jutott az agyáig. Annál inkább meglepődött, amikor a nagy, lapos hétköznapi kartondobozt, rajta egy expressz kiszállító cég logójával, meglátta a kávézóasztalon. Semmi nem árulta el, hogy mi lehet benne. Felkapta az egyik croissant, és elkezdte a szájába tömni, közben körbesétált az irodájában, hogy vágóeszközt keressen a doboz felnyitásához. Mire végre talált egy sniccert az íróasztala fiókjában, ki is végezte a péksüteményt. Visszatért a kávézóhoz, kortyolt néhányat a finom capuccinóból, aztán felbontotta a csomagot.

A doboztető felnyílt, alatta pedig, majdnem a külső csomagolással megegyező nagyságú, káprázatos, fekete bársonydoboz tárult fel. Sima, hamvas felületét egyetlen minta törte meg, egy brutálisan drága csokoládébolt logója. Kiemelte a kartonból, és óvatosan letette az asztalra. Szinte áhítattal nyitotta ki kapcsos fedelét.

A dobozt belülről kínai selyemmel bélelték, szintén feketével és tökéletes, mértani szerkesztésű sorokban pompás, aprólékosan kidolgozott, változatos ízesítésű bon-bon kollekciót rejtett. A doboz eleganciáját kék hortenziaszirmok törték meg, amelyekkel elegáns hanyagsággal körbeszórták az aranyba csomagolt pralinékat. Tetejükön egy szintén fekete boríték feküdt. Egy kártya esett ki belőle: a kártyán semmi több, mint egy avatar. Kicsi, skót harcos, piruló orcával, kardja most a földön, mindkét kezével egy óriási, szalaggal átkötött csokoládét nyújt át. Körülötte apró szívecskék rajzottak. Ahhoz, hogy ez korán reggel ideérjen, Saitonak már hajnalban az üzletben kellett lennie. Egyáltalán, hogy nyitottak ki neki ilyenkor?

Keitából kitört a hangos nevetés. Annyira nevetett, mintha ezzel törölné el mindazt a kételyt, ami az előző éjszaka óta gyötörte. És este, amikor már egyedül volt otthon, és kéjesen majszolta az isteni csokit, válaszolt a chatüzenetre. És első dolga volt megköszönni az ajándékot.

És azóta is csak mosolygott. Azon kapta magát, hogy elkezdi szeretni a világot maga körül. Most is, ahogy itt ült, lágy jóérzéssel szemlélte az embereket, és bár szívesen heverészett volna otthon a kanapén, hogy válaszolhasson a menetrendszerű üzenetekre, most egy kicsit itt is jó volt. Tudta, hogy ma Saito nem fogja keresni, mert tegnap megmondta neki, hogy hol lesz, de még ezt sem bánta. Mert tudta, hogy holnap megint hallani fog róla.

Éjfél után hagyták el a klubot. Ittak, táncoltak és nevettek, Keita már-már el is hitte, hogy akár neki is lehetnek barátai. Jó kedve volt.

Már a mélygarázsban jártak, amikor a 10 feketébe öltözött, maszkos, baseball ütőkkel felszerelkezett alak körbe vette őket. Keitának minden idegszála és izma megfeszült. Villámgyorsan mérlegelt. Nincsenek lebírhatatlanul sokan, de most vele vannak a barátai, akiket meg kell védenie. Ez gyengíthette a küzdelemben.

Aztán a két oldalára pillantott. És olyan játszi könnyedséggel látta a négy fiút belesimulni a legoptimálisabb harci alakzatba, hogy rá kellett jönnie, az apja válogatási szempontjai messze túlmutattak azon, amit botor módon feltételezett róla.

A tekintetek összevillantak, és elkezdődött…


	6. Chapter 6

Saito reggel még elküldte aznapi ajándékát Keitának, és ha már a bevásárló központban járt, ott is reggelizett, és csak utána ment be az ügyészségre. Nagyon meglepte azonban, hogy Keita még fél 10-kor sem jelzett vissza. Ez szokatlan volt, mert az édes „Köszönöm” üzenet eddig még minden alkalommal korán befutott. Talán nem tetszett neki a könyv a Skót felföldről? Azért azt választotta, mert Keita erősen érdeklődött az ősei iránt, és abban a fotóalbumban szerepelt a MacLaine kastély, sőt még valami elejtett információ is arról, hogy az örökös félig japán. Mondjuk az értesülés nem volt éppen naprakész, de a képek nagyon látványosan adták vissza a tájat és az ősi szálát. Saito még a szobája ablakait is megjelölte, és arra az oldalra csúsztatta be az aznapi kártyát a kis, ferdeszemű hegylakóról.

Pontosan fél 10-kor kezdett el nyugtalankodni.

Háromnegyed 10-kor kicsapódott az irodája ajtaja, és egy rendkívül izgatott Suzuki Sota esett be rajta.

\- MacLaine-sempai! MacLaine-sempai! Találja ki mi történt! – rogyott le egy székre vele szemben.

\- Suzuki-san, még csak eltitkolni sem tudnám a hálámat, ha nem beszélne rébuszokban, és gyorsan a tárgyra térne!

\- Most küldtek át egy rendőrségi jelentést. Sajnos a portán állt egy kicsit, de végre rájöttek ki az illetékes. Tegnap este Katagura Keitát és még négy Katagura klántagot megtámadtak egy mélygarázsban. Lehetséges lenne, hogy kitör a bandaháború?

Saito szinte érezte, ahogy az összes vér kifut az arcából. Keze-lába remegni kezdett, de nyugalmat kellett erőltetnie magára.

\- Hol az a jelentés?

\- Takemi-san éppen most viszi fel számítógépre, és csatolja az anyagokhoz.

\- Olvasta a jelentést, Suzuki-san? – dörrent rá kissé türelmetlenül a beosztottjára.

\- Természetesen – válaszolta kissé sértetten a méltatlanul megbántott alárendelt.

Saito tudta, hogy jobban kell lepleznie zaklatottságát. Önmérsékletre intette magát.

\- Mi lett az összecsapás végeredménye?

\- A jelentés szerint, 3 Katagura és 6 a támadók közül megsérült. Nem említik név szerint, hogy kik. Kórházba szállították őket.

Saito felpattant.

\- Induljunk. A Katagura ügy a miénk. Ki kell kérdeznünk őket, ez az incidens még a hasznunkra lehet. Tudja melyik kórház az?

Suzuki készségesen bólintott.

\- Rendben, maga vezet, én még elintézek néhány telefont.

Mire megérkeztek a kórházhoz, annyit sikerült kihúznia Keita rendkívül szófukar munkatársaiból, hogy a főnökük ma nem tartózkodik a Katagura székházban, de további felvilágosítással telefonon nem szolgáltak. Nem tudta hibáztatni őket. Akkor törne ki csak igazán a botrány, ha a sajtó is szagot fogna. Arra tippelt, hogy ha nem a kórházban, akkor a rendőrségen kell lennie a verekedésben érintetteknek. Egy ilyen bunyó esetén még tartania kell a kivizsgálásnak, ki kit ütött és miért. A szóhasználat, miszerint a Katagurákat megtámadták, mindazonáltal arra utalt, hogy nem őket hibáztatják, de a körülmények alapos feltárásáig ez nem jelenthetett semmit. Mégis az volt a legirritálóbb az egészben, hogy valóban nem tudta, milyen állapotban van Keita.

Az úton a kórház felé aprólékos részletességgel kifaggatta a nyomozót.

\- A jelentésben az állt, hogy tegnap este fél 12-kor az 5 Katagura tag távozott egy szórakozóhelyről. A kocsijaikhoz tartottak, amikor 10, baseballütőkkel felfegyverzett, maszkos támadó állta útjukat. A verekedés azonnal kitört és kb. 20 percig tartott. Addigra a szemtanúk kihívták a rendőrséget, azok pedig hamarosan a mentőket is. Az előzetes rendőrségi beszámoló idáig tartott, MacLaine-sempai. További részleteket a mai vallomástételek után tudhatunk meg. A kórház személyzete nyomatékosan felkérte a rendőrséget, hogy amíg ellátják a sérülteket, addig semmiképp ne zaklassák őket. Ezért folynak most a kihallgatások.

\- Voltak tehát szemtanúk?

\- Igen, és begyűjtötték a biztonsági kamerák felvételeit is.

\- Kétszeres túlerő – állapította meg Saito.

\- Valóban. De úgy tűnik állták a sarat. Pedig a jelentés szerint mind elég fiatalok.

\- Ki más menne táncolni szerda este – morogta maga elé Saito.

Időközben megérkeztek a kórház elé. A terep viszonylag nyugodtnak tűnt, avatatlan szemlélőnek talán fel sem tűnt a tucatnyi, jó felépítésű, markos fiatalember, akik magabiztosan uralták a ki- és bevezető útvonalakat. Most hanyagolták a fekete öltönyöket, de Saitonak nem esett nehezére azonosítani a Katagura katonákat. Nagyon helyes, Keita legalább most biztonságban van. Ő mindenesetre magabiztos léptekkel sietett be az épületbe. Látta a vizslató tekinteteket, azt is, hogy ketten rögtön mögéje szegődnek, de most ezt sem bánta. Tegyék csak a dolgukat.

A recepciónál, egy egyenruhás rendőr várta. A helyszínen tartózkodó illetékeseknek már jelezte az érkezését, a rendőr most felkísérte a megfelelő emeletre. A lift előtt állva szeme sarkából még látta, hogy kéretlen kísérői lemaradnak, és visszatérnek megfigyelő pozícióba. Nyilván úgy értékelték, hogy nem jelent veszélyforrást. Suzuki végig mellette haladt. Saito látta, hogy mindent érzékel. Jobban értett a dolgához, mint ahogy kinézett.

A rendőr a liftben röviden felvilágosította őket.

\- A kihallgatások nemsokára befejeződnek. A támadókat és a Katagurákat két különböző betegszobában különítettük el. A 10 támadóból 6 van itt, mind sérültek. 4-en megléptek. A Katagurák még mind itt vannak. 3 sebesültjük van. A Katagura vezérkar néhány tagja az előtérben várakozik, de nem kapnak információt, egyelőre.

Kiszálltak a liftből. Saito úgy döntött, először a Katagurákat akarja látni. Nem is titkolta maga előtt, hogy ez Keita miatt van. Majd megőrült az aggodalomtól. A rendőr sem tudta megmondani, hogy kik a Katagura sérültek.

Ahogy a folyosó kiöblösödött, a hozzátartozóknak fenntartott váróhoz értek. A helyiségben annyian tartózkodtak, hogy nem jutott mindenkinek ülőhely. Többnyire férfiak, de volt néhány nő is. Saito homlokráncolva azonosította Keita feszülten üldögélő anyját. Mellette egy másik, kicsit testesebb nő foglalt helyet, sírdogálva szorongatta az ane-san kezét. Talán egy másik édesanya.

Elfordította a fejét. A rendőr már előrébb ment, egy ajtó előtt állva mutatta az utat. Követni akarta, de valaki megfogta a könyökét. Hátrapillantott és Takega Akeshit pillantotta meg. Az öregúr arca a többiekéhez hasonlóan eléggé megviseltnek, ugyanakkor elszántnak tűnt. Saito intett Suzukinak, hogy menjen előre.

\- Takega-san! – bólintott a másik felé. Azóta az este óta a hotelban, ha csak eszébe jutott a shateigashira, egész testében megfeszült. Akaratlan reakció volt, most is megtörtént.

\- MacLaine-san, örülök, hogy itt van! – Saito felhúzta a szemöldökét. Nem tudott nem meglepődni ezen a kijelentésen. Takega nagyon komolyan folytatta. – Önnek ez hivatali kötelessége, ugyanakkor talán másról is szól… - fürkészve Saito arcába nézett. – Nem fogok kertelni, örülök, hogy látom magán az aggódást. – Itt megállt, de aztán nem forszírozta tovább a kérdést, és ezért Saito mérhetetlenül hálás volt. Mindketten pontosan tisztában voltak vele, hogy miről van szó. Felesleges volt ragozni. – Ugyanakkor, kérem, és olyan embert kérek, akihez tisztelettel tudok fordulni: a szülők órák óta itt várnak, és semmilyen felvilágosítást nem kapnak. Nem tudom mitől félnek az illetékesek, talán, hogy kitör a bandaháború, ha megtudjuk az állapotuk súlyosságát? MacLaine-san, garantálom, nem jár a fejünkben semmi hasonló. Ha teheti, oldja fel a hírzárlatot. Had nyugodjanak meg az anyák.

Saito hosszan az öreg szemébe nézett, aztán ismét a gyülekezetre a váróban, a két nőre, és ahogy visszafordította a fejét, szeme egy éles tekintettel találkozott. Megtorpant. Katagura Takeda nézett rá vissza, felesége mögött álldogált, mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal, szálegyenesen. Testtartásán csak jó megfigyelő vehette észre, hogy meg van rogyva. Most egy hosszú pillanatig csak meredtek egymásra, szemrebbenés nélkül. Aztán Saito lassan megmozdult, teljes testfelületével Katagura felé fordult, és finoman meghajtotta magát.

\- Megteszem, amit tudok, Takega-san – bólintott aztán az öreg felé, és gyorsan az ajtó felé indult, ahol a rendőr és Suzuki már türelmetlenül várták.

Azon kapta magát, hogy behunyt szemmel lépi át a küszöböt. Annyira tartott attól, hogy mi fogja fogadni.

Így, amikor végre kinyitotta a szemeit éppen csak azon csodálkozott, hogy a szobában tartózkodók nem érezték meg a kisebbfajta földrengést, amit a szívéről lezúduló mázsás kőtömb okozott. Beléptekor mindenki feléje fordult, így tekintete éppen beleütközött a bársonyos fekete pillantásba, aminek látásánál semmire sem vágyott jobban. Keita pont az ajtóval szemközt támasztotta lezserül a falat, eredetileg azt figyelte, ahogy egy nyomozó kikérdez egy, az ágyban fekvő, begipszelt lábú fiatal férfit. Kicsit megviseltnek tűnt, a rajta lévő fehér ing tele volt vérfoltokkal. Farmere több helyen elszakadt, az ing dereka félig kicsúszott belőle. A haja félig a fejére fogatva, félig lebomolva, de egyébként nem úgy tűnt, hogy komoly baja lenne. Csupán horzsolások látszottak rajta, néhány méretesebb ragtapasz itt-ott, semmi más. Egy hosszú-hosszú pillanatig egymásba akadt a két szempár. Saito egy sóhajtással szinte láthatóan engedte ki a feszültséget, Keita pedig alig láthatóan bólintott egyet, és, még halványabban, el is mosolyodott. Avatatlan szemlélő észre sem vehette volna ajkai szélének felfelé rándulását, de Saito már tudott olvasni az arcából.

Miután átmenetileg megnyugodott, Saito végre körülnézett, hogy befogadja a további információkat. Négy ágy volt a szobában, de csak kettőt foglalt el sebesült. A gipszelt lábú srác mellett egy másik feküdt, külsérelmi nyom nem látszott rajta, viszont úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt kidobja a taccsot. Volt még egy harmadik súlyosabb sérült is, ő egy széken ült, felkötött karját dédelgette. Egy magas, keménykötésű fickó Keitától nem messze álldogált, szenvtelen arccal, szinte teljesen sértetlenül. Mindannyian a beszélőre figyeltek.

\- …nem, természetesen nem tudtuk azonosítani őket. Maszkban voltak és talpig feketében, ahogy kell.

\- Az volt a benyomásuk, hogy személy szerint önök voltak a célpontok? – a nyomozó a válla fölött félig hátrapislantott. – Megköszönöm, ha bárki, akinek eszébe jut valami, megosztja velem!

A fiatal férfiak egymásra néztek. Még a szenvtelen is egészen összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy visszaemlékezett. Végül ő szólalt meg először.

\- Meglátásom szerint, a célpont tisztán és egyértelműen Katagura-sempai volt – csak ennyit mondott, és láthatóan nem is érezte, hogy további részleteket kéne megosztania a nagyközönséggel.

A felkötött karú, aki – Saito csak most vette észre – a gipszelt lábú klónja lehetett, beleegyezően bólogatott.

\- Így utólag értékelve, igaz lehet. Úgy forogtunk Katagura-sempai körül, mint a fogaskerekek. Gondolj bele, Aito, az a barom is akkor esett a lábadnak, amikor az ötcsillagos felállásnál Katagura-sempait fedezted.

Keita nyugtalanul megmozdult, de nem szólt semmit. De kissé gondterheltnek tűnt.

Zaklatottsága azon nyomban megrezegtette Saito idegrendszerét is. Legszívesebben odasietett volna hozzá, hogy legalább érintésével megnyugtassa. Legszívesebben megölelgette volna ezeket a testőrfiúkat, hogy így vigyáztak rá. Lám inkább ők maguk sérültek meg, de a főnöküket nem hagyták.

A nyomozó érdeklődve nézett a beszélőre.

\- Tudhatták, hogy melyikük Katagura-san?

A felkötött karú ránézett.

\- Hogy tudták, az kétségtelen. A kérdés, hogy honnan.

Az Aitonak nevezett törött lábú megvonta a vállát.

\- Talán kaptak egy fényképet.

A fickó, aki kitartóan küzdött a kényszerítő ingerrel, hogy beterítse gyomra tartalmával a padlót, most felnyögött és megpróbálta feljebb tornázni magát az ágyban. Halkan megszólalt.

\- Talán igen, de van más lehetőség is… - megtorpant, a szájára szorította a kezét. Igyekezete, hogy megmeneküljön a méltatlan rókázástól, elég hosszúra nyúlt, mert a többiek időközben elvesztették a türelmüket.

\- Kinyögnéd végre mi a fenére gondolsz, Ikku?!

Az csak integetett a szabad kezével, még vett néhány mély levegőt, aztán végre szavához jutott.

\- Most tényleg, csak én emlékszem arra a csiricsáré pasasra, a neonzöld ingben? – Úgy tűnt tényleg csak ő emlékszik. Kezdte felhúzni magát, de az legalább elfeledtette vele a hányingert. – Az ipse, aki modellszerződést ajánlott Katagura-sempainak.

A még mindig az ajtó közelében álldogáló ügyész, most furcsa hangon nyikkant egyet. Ember meg nem tudta volna mondani, hogy most nevet, vagy fuldoklik, mindenesetre minden szem a helyiségben rávillant egy pillanatra. Megdermedt és hárítólag intett. Folytassák csak. Katagura Keita rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, aztán a nyomozóra nézett.

\- Valóban volt ott egy ilyen férfi. De Horri-san elmagyarázta neki ki vagyok, és hogy mennyire nincs szükségem arra, amit nyújtani tud.

\- Az Ön nevét is kiejtették?

\- Igen – válaszolta elsápadva Horri Aito. Láthatólag épp most vette magára a terhet, hogy mindenről ő tehet. Keita ránézett, és máris feljegyezte magában, hogy beszélnie kell a fejével, mielőtt valamilyen hülyeség fészkeli bele magát.

Saito ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy végre megszólaljon.

\- Elnézést, hogy félbeszakítom önöket – hajtotta meg magát a nyomozó felé. – MacLaine Saito vagyok, az államügyészségről. Hozzám tartozik a Katagura Corporation ügye. Kíváncsian és türelmesen várom a pontos jelentést, de most megengedi, hogy négyszemközt tegyek fel néhány kérdést Katagura-sannak? Addig folytathatná a többiekkel.

A négy Katagura tag érdeklődve bámulta. Mintha már mindannyian hallottak volna róla, bár meglehet, hogy ez csupán illúzió volt. Keita viszont nagyon meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét.

A nyomozó beleegyezően bólintott. Igazából már nem is figyelt oda, megragadta a figyelmét ez a furcsa történet a modellügynökkel. Valójában Saitot is érdekelte ez a momentum, de most mást kellett elintéznie. Remélte, hogy a nyomozó a megfelelő kérdéseket fogja feltenni, így majd a jelentésből is pontos képet alkothat.

Keita megvonta a vállát, és elindult az ajtó felé. Saito pontosan látta, ahogy a magas fiú egy pillanatra megmozdul, mintha vele akarna tartani, de Keita alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. Amaz visszahelyezte a testsúlyát az előbbi pozícióba, de az arckifejezésén látszott, hogy nem igazán tetszik neki a dolog. A többiek már nem figyeltek rájuk. Vitára bocsátották annak valószínűségét, hogy a modellügynök beépített ember volt, vagy nem.

Amikor már mindketten az ajtó előtt álltak, Saito megtorpant. Végignézett Keitán, kihasználta, hogy a vita mindenki figyelmét elterelte róluk, és Keita felé hajolt.

\- Szedd rendbe kicsit magad! A szüleid a folyosón várakoznak, ne ijeszd meg őket a szükségesnél jobban! – súgta oda neki.

Keita hálásan pislogott rá. Ez eszébe sem jutott. A vérfoltokkal nem tudott mit tenni, de az ingét precízen elrendezte, és betűrte a nadrágjába, aztán ujjaival sietően összefésülte zilált fürtjeit és úgy-ahogy rendezett kontyba sodorta őket. Saito bólintott és a kilincsért nyúlt.

Ő lépett ki elsőnek. A folyosó felbolydult, de meglátva őt, csalódottság váltotta fel az izgalmat. De aztán oldalra lépett, és feltűnt mögötte Keita alakja. A feszültség ismét magasba csapott. Katagura Takeda ösztönösen megfeszült, ahogy észrevette a fiát, felesége szeme kikerekedett, megkönnyebbülten felsikkantott, rögtön el is takarta a kezével a száját. Keita elmosolyodott, de aztán meglátta a másik sírós arcú asszonyt az anyja mellett. Nem vette le róla a szemét, úgy hajolt féloldalasan Saito felé.

\- Adsz nekem két percet? Ha itt leszel, mindent ellenőrizhetsz, amit mondok nekik.

Saito csak legyintett, és intett, hogy menjen. Figyelte, ahogy Keita letérdel a két nő elé, és halkan beszélni kezd.

\- Horri-san, kérlek, ne aggódj tovább! Semmi végzetes nem történt. Aito-san lába sajnos eltörött – az asszony ijedten összerezzent, de hamar összeszedte magát –, és Aki-san karja megrándult, de egyébként egyben vannak, és nagyon jó hangulatban. – Elmosolyodott, és meghajtotta magát térdeltében az asszony felé, aki szinte megbűvölten meredt rá. – Igazán harcias hangulatban.

Saito magában fejet hajtott előtte, ahogy látta, miként oldja fel a feszültséget néhány jól elhelyezett szavával, finom hangsúlyával. Még a két nő köré gyűlt férfiak is majdhogynem elvigyorodtak. Keita most feléjük fordult.

\- Másnak sem történt nagy baja. Shimaoka-sannak kisebb agyrázkódása van. Kajiyama-sannak haja szála sem görbült – Saito látta, ahogy erre az egyik köpcös középkorú Katagura-alvezér egyenesen kihúzza magát, és büszkén mosolyog. Akkor tehát ő lehet a magas fiú apja. – Most mennem kell, hogy beszéljek az ügyész-sannal, lassan vége a kihallgatásoknak, utána beszámolok mindenről, apám – intézte utolsó mondatát az ojabunhoz. Az csak helyeslően bólintott, aztán – míg fia feltápászkodott a térdelésből – teljes testfelületével Saito felé fordult, és röviden meghajolt a meglepett férfi felé. Saito zavarba jött. Egy jakuza vezér fejezte ki éppen a háláját feléje, aki azonban semmit sem sejtett azokról a nem éppen szalonképes vágyakról, amelyek már rendszerszerűen társultak minden egyes gondolatához, amely felrémlett a fejében a fiáról. Érezte, hogy pirul a füle. Gyorsan meghajtotta magát ő is, de mérhetetlenül hálás volt, amiért Keita már végzett, és felsorakozott mellé.

Gyorsan elfordult, és elindult, hogy keressen egy szabad szobát, ahová betérhetnek. Úgy vélte nem lesz nehéz dolga, mivel a rendőrség ezt a folyosószakaszt lezárta, vélhetően a kórtermek is kiürültek a környéken, különben erősen akadályoznák a gyógyító munkát.

Várakozásaiban nem kellett csalódnia. Már a második helyiség, egy aprócska vizsgálószoba, üresnek bizonyult, ahogy benyitott. Előzékenyen félrelépett, és beengedte maga előtt Keitát, aztán ő is követte, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. Keita két lépéssel előtte megállt, visszafordult, és ránézett.

\- Miről…

Nem volt ideje befejezni. Saito, azzal a lendülettel, amivel belépett, átszelte a köztük lévő távolságot, megragadta Keita mindkét karját, megpördítette, és háttal nekilökte az ajtónak, ezzel azt is megakadályozva, hogy bárki rájuk nyisson. Teljes testével rásimult Keitára, valójában mozdulni sem hagyta, egyik kezével beletúrt a hajába, bosszúsan kitépve a hajgumit, másikkal átfogta a derekát, még közelebb kényszerítve magához, már amennyiben ez lehetséges volt. Aztán rábukott a szájára.

Nem volt türelmes, nem tudott türelmes lenni, minden feszültség egyszerre készült kirobbanni belőle ezzel a csókkal. Nyelve máris a meglepett Keita száját ostromolta, sürgetve a bejutást, keze ideges táncot járt a fekete fürtök között. És amikor a vágyott ajkak résnyire kinyíltak, egy pillanatig sem habozott. Belökte a nyelvét, körbefonta vele Keitáét, kényszerítette a válaszra. Szívta és nyalta, egy sóhajtásnyi szünet erejéig sem könyörülve. És mivel érezte, hogy a másik – a meglepetés röpke pillanata után – viszonozza a hevességét, csak még inkább felgerjedt. Míg ajkaik újra és újra megtalálták egymást, a testük teljes hosszában egymásba olvadt. Hosszú percekig tartott a vad és kölcsönös ostrom, és egyikük sem mutatott rá hajlandóságot, hogy abbahagyja. Csak éppen a szufla fogyott ki belőlük.

Muszáj volt legalább pár centire eltávolodniuk, hogy levegőhöz jussanak, csak nyelték nagy kortyokban, lihegve a levegőt, és bámultak egymás szemébe. Aztán Saito finoman előredöntötte Keita fejét, és a homlokát az övéhez koccintotta. Így álltak ott egy darabig furcsán bensőséges testhelyzetben.

Keita szólalt meg először.

\- Már megnyugodhatsz, minden rendben van – olyan lágyan beszélt, ahogy még soha Saitohoz. Bár az utóbbi időben, az esti eszmecserék révén egy lépéssel közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, az mind írásban zajlott, a hangok intonációjának plusz töltete teljesen hiányzott belőle.

Saito úgy meglepődött, hogy felemelte a fejét, és hátrébb döntötte, hogy rálásson a másikra. Kásás hangon szólalt meg.

\- Honnan tudod…

Keita nem szólt semmit, csak finoman elmosolyodott, jobbjával elengedte Saito derekát, és kezét lágyan rásimította az arcára. Egy pillanatra sem engedte el tekintetével a másikét, de hagyta, hogy jólesően beletörleszkedjen a tenyerébe. Lassan pislogtak egymásra, mintha megállt volna az idő.

\- Mennyi ideig tarthat egy ilyen kikérdezés? – kérdezte egyszercsak halkan Keita.

\- Akár fél óráig is – hangzott a bizonytalan válasz, Saito kicsit kába volt ahhoz, hogy elgondolkodjon rajta, miről szól ez a kérdés.

\- Az jó – felelte Keita. – És kulcs is van a zárban, érzem, mert rohadtul nyomja a fenekemet.

Lassan kibontakozott az ölelésből, ennek érdekében kissé hátrébb taszította a még mindig döntésképtelen Saitot, a háta mögé nyúlt és némán, óvatosan elfordította a kulcsot. És közben végestelen végig, még mindig, fogva tartotta Saito tekintetét. Amikor látta, hogy a máskor olyan határozott férfi, most végérvényesen lefagyott, sóhajtott egy nagyot. Aztán végre elengedte a rabul ejtett szempárt. Lefelé fordította a fejét, hogy lássa, mit csinál, és kezei határozottan a saját derékszíjára csúsztak. Nekilátott, hogy meglazítsa.

Már majdnem sikerült is, de hirtelen egy nagy, karcsú kéz fogta le az övét. Meglepetten felnézett.

Saito a fejét rázta.

\- Ne tedd ezt! Nem ezért jöttem. Csak… csak veled akarok lenni – hangja szinte érthetetlenül halk volt, de a szorítása nagyon is határozott. Maga után húzta Keitát, és a fal mellé állított vizsgálóasztalhoz lépett. Felült rá, hátát nekivetette a falnak és odahúzta Keitát is. Az egy pillanatig habozva nézett rá, aztán rádöbbent mit akar. Tekintete ellágyult, ahogy befészkelte magát az ölébe, az ölelésébe.

Egy ideig csak ültek némán, csak élvezték a másik testének közelségét, illatát. Keita hagyta magát teljesen ellazulni – ami ritkán történt meg vele -, fejét a széles vállra hajtotta, homlokát belefúrta a nyakhajlatba. Saito ráfektette arcát a feje búbjára.

Saito szólalt meg először. Még mindig nagyon fojtott hangon, mint aki nem akarja megtörni a pillanat bensőségességét.

\- Kérlek, nagyon szépen kérlek, ne csináld ezt még egyszer! Halálosan féltem – ismerte be.

Halk, száraz kuncogás volt a válasz valahonnan az álla alól.

\- Legközelebb, ha felfegyverzett támadókkal találkozom, meggyőzőm őket, hogy hagyjanak magamra, nehogy csúfos szívroham általi halált okozzak egy kétméteres hegylakónak.

Saito felhorkant.

\- Csak 188 cm vagyok. A többi rendben van. Ez a helyes eljárás. Egyébként – komolyodott el a hangja. – Gyakran történik ilyesmi veled?

Keita azonnal válaszolt, nem volt mit töprengenie rajta.

\- Nem. Valójában még soha nem tapasztaltam hasonlót sem.

\- Most először? Pár héttel a bemutatásod után?

Keita megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem akarom azt állítani, hogy számítottam ilyesmire, de azért sejtettem, hogy nem megy majd könnyen. Most legalább tudom, hányadán állunk.

Saito összefonta az ujjaikat, hüvelykjével finom mintákat cirkált Keita kézfejére.

\- Sejted ki küldte őket?

Keita most kicsit elgondolkodott.

\- Nem, ötletem sincs. Az egyetlen, aki nyíltan kifejezte velem szemben a nemtetszését, a nagyapám volt. De nem akarom azt feltételezni, hogy ilyen messzire menne. Különben is, elég furcsa lenne, ha fizikai támadásra készülne, és közben a megnyilvánulásaival tulajdonképpen magára terelné a gyanút.

\- Hacsak nem pont ez volt a célja. Hogy eljuss eddig a gondolatig, és kizárd őt a lehetséges elkövetők közül.

Keita finoman bólintott, már amennyire a másik ránehezedő feje engedte, de továbbra sem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Talán nem akarta ennyire aljasnak látni a saját nagyapját. De Saito látott már ennél durvább dolgokat is.

\- Mi volt a benyomásod, mi a céljuk? Figyelmeztetés, vagy meg akartak sebesíteni…

Keita közbevágott.

\- Nem benyomás. Tudom. Meg akartak ölni. Ha azok közül az ütések közül, amiket a fejemnek szántak, egy is célba talál… hát mondjuk azt, hogy most nem üldögélnék itt – kiegyenesedett, elhúzta a fejét Saito válláról, kibillentve ezzel az egyensúlyából. Egybefonódó két kezükre bámult, de mintha nem igazán a valóságot látta volna maga előtt. – És Kajiyama-sannak igaza volt. A támadás egyértelműen rám irányult – szinte szemmel látható volt, ahogy egy leheletnyit megroggyan a válla. Mintha most tudatosult volna benne igazán, hogy mi is történt vele, alig 12 órája. Saito már eddig is csodálkozott irracionális nyugalmán, és lám mégis eljött a pillanat, amikor ő is képes volt megtörni.

Sóhajtva húzta vissza a másik fejét, ajkával finoman végigsimított a homlokán. Pontosan tudta, hogy erről a kérdésről még komolyan kell beszélniük, ezt nem szabad annyiban hagyniuk, most azonban más volt a feladat. Egy kis figyelemelterelés, sok gyengédség. Végigsimított a fiú karján, egyenként megállva a feltűrt ingujj alól kivillanó ragtapaszoknál.

\- Nem fáj? Nem sebesültél meg nagyon? Hány ilyen plecsni van rajtad? – játékosan az inggombok után nyúlt. – Megcsókolhatom őket? Bizton állíthatom, a csókjaim gyógyító erejéről írásos bizonyítékokat tudok benyújtani…

Keita félreütötte a kezét, de elmosolyodott.

\- Semmi bajom. És az előbb azt mondtad, hogy álljak le a vetkőzéssel, úgyhogy most ne kapacitálj! – húzta össze nem túl komoly arccal a szemöldökét.

Saito az álla alá nyúlt, és maga felé irányította az arcát. Ez a csók köszönőviszonyban sem volt az iméntivel. Lágy volt, puha és finom, az ajkak simogató találkozása, a nyelvek lusta egymásratalálása. De a folytatásban szinte nem volt különbség. A két izmos férfitest pár pillanat múlva ugyanúgy egymáshoz tapadt, a kezek felhevült kergetőzése a másik testén ugyanúgy kezdetét vette, és végül a levegő is ugyanúgy fogyott el a felhevült tüdőkből.

Saito lázasan nézett a fátyolos szemekbe, miután szétváltak és a zihálásuk is elcsendesedett.

\- Tudnod kell, hogy nagyon-nagyon szeretnék együtt lenni veled. De nem itt és nem most. Ez nem lenne méltó hozzád. Ugye nem bánod, ha továbbra is kereslek?

Keita szelíden félrehajtotta a fejét.

\- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél és azt is, hogy velem töltötted ezt az időt. Igazán sokat segített. És – miközben ezeket mondta, lassan felállt, és kibontakozott az ölelésből, de még fogta Saito mindkét kezét. – nagyon szeretem a kis hegylakót is. Örülök, ha továbbra is írsz nekem. De… MacLaine-san, ne várj tőlem semmit! Te is tudhatod, hogy nem tudok neked semmit nyújtani – lágyan a szájához emelte Saito kezeit, és egyenként belecsókolt mindkét tenyerébe. Aztán szétbontogatta összefonódott ujjaikat, és elfordult. Ellenőrizte, nehogy árulkodó jel legyen a külsején. Gyorsan összefogta a haját, az ajtóhoz lépett és némán kilépett, anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna.

Saito még negyedóra múlva is ott ült, és csak az idegesen kopogtató Suzuki nyomozó térítette magához.

\- MacLaine-sempai! Hogy tudott így eltűnni, már mindenhol kerestem? Begyűjtöttem a jelentéseket és kihallgatási anyagokat – lengetett egy köteg papírt a kezében. – Már mindenki elment. A Katagurákat elengedték, a támadókat elszállították a börtönkórházba. Természetesen semmit sem lehetett belőlük kihúzni – megtorpant, és szokatlanul szótlan főnökére meredt. – MacLaine-sempai, valami baj van?

Saito lassan felállt, megmozgatta a végtagjait, megigazította az öltönyét, és Suzukira mosolygott.

\- Semmi az égvilágon, Suzuki-san, csak elgondolkodtam. Van néhány dolog, amiről döntenem kell, ennyi az egész. Jöjjön, menjünk! Van elég dolgunk, nem igaz?

 

***

 

A történtek után a nem meglepő módon, a szokásos péntek reggeli Katagura megbeszélés nem telt éppen felhőtlen hangulatban. A székház tárgyalójában ülték körül a kerek tárgyalóasztalt, sokkal formálisabban, mint legutóbb, az ojabun vendégeiként. Hangsúlyozandó a hivatalos légkört, mindannyian öltönyt viseltek, hagyományos feketét, így Keita bizonyos pillanatokban azon morfondírozott, nem tévedt e véletlenül a kerületi temetkezési vállalkozók rendes negyedévi teljesítménybeszámolójára, és ezt a bizarr érzést a jelenlévők arckifejezése is megerősíteni látszott. De azt el kellett ismernie, hogy az incidens, amely kiváltotta ezeket a gondterhelt ábrázatokat, valóban komoly volt. A vállalat az utóbbi 20 évben szigorúan legális utakon járt, ennek következtében hasonló összetűzésekre nemigen került sor szinte már évtizedek óta. Valójában elszoktak attól, hogy ilyen típusú problémákat oldjanak meg. Keita tudta, hogy ez egyes tagokban hamis nosztalgiát is ébreszt. A „régi szép időkben” egy hasonló csihi-puhi a mindennapi rutin része lehetett, sokak számára a férfiasság fokmérője. Most pedig itt ülnek, mint valami elpuhult, középkorú, aktatologató gyülekezet, talpig tanácstalanságban.

Az apja különösen feszült volt. Keita úgy sejtette, számára még további teherként jelentkezett, hogy ő maga egy hasonló eset miatt volt kénytelen éveket lehúzni a börtönben.

És, bár minden szerencsésen végződött, nem lélegezhettek fel. Mert az mindannyiuk számára világosnak tűnt, hogy a támadás semmiképpen sem lehetett véletlen, vagy amatőr munka. Most tehát elő kell venni a régi beidegződéseket, és fel kell készülniük a lehetséges folytatásra.

Keita épp a beszámolója végénél tartott.

\- …a rendőrség a szemtanúk és a biztonsági kamerák felvétele alapján egyértelműen megállapította, hogy a részünkről a küzdelem önvédelem volt. Ugyanakkor sajnos a támadókat kikérdezni nem tudjuk, mert őrizetben vannak. Amennyire hallottam, nem beszélnek, de ezen nem gondolom, hogy közülünk bárki is meglepődne. Szerencsére mindannyian kisebb sérülésekkel megúsztuk a támadást, de semmi garancia rá, hogy nem ismétlődik meg – mondta ki azt, ami mindenkit aggasztott. – Javaslom, hogy feltétlenül folytassuk tovább az ügy kivizsgálását, a rendőrségtől függetlenül, hogy pontot tudjunk tenni a végére.

\- Van valami sejtésetek róla, hogy ki volt a támadás célpontja? – kérdezte a máskor joviális, ma sokkal szigorúbb Yamashita-san, a cég egyik vezető jogásza.

Keita higgadtan bólintott.

\- Nem sejtés. Egyértelműen biztos vagyok benne. Már ott helyben is így sejtettem, azóta pedig többször átgondoltam és elemeztem az általuk használt stratégiát és az összecsapás dinamikáját. A célpont én voltam. És rosszabbul is elsülhetett volna, ha egyedül vagyok.

Yamashita a homlokát ráncolta.

\- És a végső cél…

\- Gyilkolás.

Katagura Takeda sötéten nézett a fiára.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy van valaki vagy valakik, aki annyira ellenzi az öröklésedet, hogy akár ölni is képes lenne?

Nishio vakagashira felemelte a kezét, hogy jelezze, szólni kíván.

\- Katagura-san – szólította meg a vejét. – Ne bocsátkozz elhamarkodott feltételezésekbe! Azt senki nem tudhatja, hogy az eset valóban az öröklés miatt történt-e. Ki tudja, hogy milyen viselt dolgai vannak a fiadnak, amelyek ilyen konfliktust okozhatnak – a hangja ridegen csengett, közben rá sem nézett az unokájára.

Többen felszisszentek a nyilvánvaló sértésre. Mások várakozva néztek az ojabunra. Felettébb érdekelte őket, mit válaszol erre a kihívásra.

Mielőtt azonban Katagura Takeda megszólalhatott volna, a fia ragadta magához a kezdeményezést. Feszesre egyenesítette a hátát, és ültében meghajolt az öreg felé.

\- Tiszteletreméltó nagyapám – szólította meg. – Kevéssé hiszem, hogy bármilyen okot adtam volna akár az elmúlt pár hétben, mióta hivatalos örökösként szerepelek, akár az azt megelőző életemben, hogy olyasmit feltételezzenek rólam, mely szerint a cselekedeteim átlépték volna azt a határt, amely után már halál járna nekem. Ugyan nem a klán vigyázó szemei előtt nőttem fel, de nem titok, hogy milyen életet éltem, és élek. Ami azt illeti, meglehetősen unalmasat. Azért születtem, hogy a klánért áldozzam az életemet. Ez határozta és határozza meg a mindennapjaimat. Nem tennék olyasmit, amivel veszélybe sodrom a célt. És mivel a cél a törvényesség mindenekfelett, azt végképp nem kockáztatnám, hogy olyasmibe keveredjek, ami miatt megérdemelném, hogy egy lepusztult parkolóban, arctalan senkik verjék szét baseball ütőkkel a fejemet. Nem túl tiszteletre méltó módja, hogy megtérjek őseimhez. Bár elsősorban azért tanultam, hogy a klánt a törvény betartásával tegyem naggyá, édesapám nem mulasztott el arra felkészíteni, hogy az út göröngyös és veszélyes lehet. Mindent tudok, amit a hagyomány szerint egy jakuzának tudnia kell. Megvédem magam, ha kell, de erősen hiszem, hogy a családom – ez utóbbi szót keményen megnyomta – bizalmában nem kell kételkednem. Mert ez teszi lehetővé, hogy sikerrel járjak.

Nishio dölyfösen, és nem feltétlenül elfogadólag, bólintott. Egyelőre annyiban hagyta. Katagura Takeda úgy tűnt, mintha hozzá akarna szólni, de aztán összeakadt a szeme fia elszánt tekintetével, és meggondolta magát. A fiúnak tiszteletet kell szereznie, ha jó vezető akar lenni. Ez kiváló alkalom volt arra, hogy kivillantsa farkaskörmeit. Éppenséggel az sem volt hátrányos, hogy éppen a nagytekintélyű vakagashirával szemben kellett kiállnia magáért. A hallgatóság nagy része helyeslően bólogatott, és ez egyelőre elég is volt a büszke apának.

Minatoya-san szólalt fel.

\- Mindazonáltal, Takeda-san, úgy vélem, abban igaza van Nishio-sempainak, hogy nem kéne teljesen elvetnünk a külső támadás lehetőségét. Ámbár nagy esélye van, hogy a vezetőváltás áll a támadás mögött, mégsem kizárható valami egyéb ok.

Katagura a homlokát ráncolta.

\- Nem gondolod, Keichi-san, hogy kicsit erős véletlennek tűnne? 20 éve nem érte külső támadás a klánt, és éppen most kéne ezzel szembenéznünk? A bejelentés után három héttel?

\- Azt be kell látnod, Takeda-san, hogy amíg nincs bizonyíték, addig nem mehetünk biztosra – makacskodott Minatoya Keichi. – Vegyük elő a régi módszereket, és készüljünk fel minden eshetőségre.

\- Egész pontosan mit értesz ez alatt, Minatoya-san? – érdeklődött Takega Akeshi.

Minatoya, elégedetten, hogy végre valaki hajlandó meghallgatni, az asztalra csapott.

\- Szövetségeseket kell szereznünk – nyilatkoztatta ki.

\- Szövetségeseket? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Katagura Takeda. – Kire gondolsz?

\- Meg kell erősítenünk a védelmünket. Olyan klánra gondolok, amely elég erős és stabil ahhoz, hogy adott esetben biztos hátteret nyújtson nekünk.

\- Nem tudom elnyomni magamban a megérzést, hogy neked már konkrét elképzeléseid vannak – mutatott rá ironikusan Takega Akeshi, de Minatoya nem látszott észrevenni a szarkasztikus élt a hangjában. Csupán önelégülten hátradőlt, mint aki alig várta, hogy előrukolhasson az elképzeléseivel.

\- Valójában, már történt egy kis tapogatózás az Ishigara gumi részéről.

\- Tapogatózás? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Katagura Takeda.

\- Megkerestek egy ajánlattal.

\- Téged? – érdeklődött finom derűvel Takega Akeshi.

\- Van néhány jó barátom a vezérkarban.

Az ojabunon látszott, hogy nincs teljesen kibékülve a dologgal.

\- Miért nem engem kerestek?

\- Mint mondtam, tapogatózás. Megkértek, hogy szóljak az érdekükben, és egyben a fogadtatás sem mindegy, mielőtt hivatalos ajánlatot tennének.

\- Valahogy nem világos ez nekem – szólalt meg Keita. – Miért érdeke az Ishigara guminak, hogy támogasson minket? Ebből mi hasznuk származik?

Minatoya ravaszul elvigyorodott.

\- Természetesen nem érdek nélkül tennék. Van elképzelésük az ellenértékről. De semmi olyasmi, ami számunkra hátrányos lenne. Egy erős szövetséges pedig mindig jól jöhet.

Takeda kevésbé vidáman kérdezett rá:

\- Mi lenne az az „ellenérték”?

\- Házasság – vágta ki Minatoya Keichi.

\- Házasság? – visszhangozta értetlenül Keita.

\- Így van. Ishigara Kento lánya 20 éves, és gyönyörű. Szívesen látnák egy megfelelő férj oldalán, pláne ha az más előnyökkel is járna. Te lennél a kiszemeltjük, Katagura-san.

Keita egy pillanatig úgy nézett Minatoyára, mintha az meghibbant volna. De aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy amiről beszél sem nem váratlan, sem nem értelem nélkül való. Hiszen számított rá, nem? Ennek ellenére, érezte, ahogy odafagy a székhez és a szája kiszárad a zsigeri rémülettől. Szeme az apjára rebbent, de az nem nézett rá. Minatoyát mustrálta kiismerhetetlen arccal. De megint megelőzték a felszólalásban. Takega Akeshi szólalt meg, és közben le nem vette volna tekintetét a holtsápadt Keitáról.

\- Szabadjon rámutatnom, hogy az Ishigara gumiról köztudott, hogy kábítószerrel kereskedik, és gyerekpornóban utazik. Úgy gondolod, a Katagura terveihez igazodna egy ilyen típusú értékrend? Nem lehet, hogy minden eddigi törekvésünk dugába dőlne? – Keita az öregember felé fordította a fejét, de olyan halott tekintettel, mint a frissen kifogott halé. Takega a szemébe nézett, de pókerarcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Pedig még a maga számára is abszurd módon, de Keita úgy érezte, ezután a hír után, egyenesen vigasztaló, hogy van valaki, aki tudja róla az igazságot, valaki, aki érti, hogy most mire gondol.

Innen is, onnan is helyeslés hallatszott. A Nishio körül tömörülő konzervatívok azonban nem szóltak semmit.

Katagura Takeda maga is bólogatott.

\- Egyetértek Yamashita-san észrevételével. Az Ishigara gumi már sokféleképpen kompromittálta magát, semmiképpen nem lenne pozitív az üzenete, ha velük közösködnénk.

Yamashita-san a fejét csóválta.

\- Keita-san házassága nagyon értékes fegyver, amelyet csak egyetlen egyszer használhatunk. Én sem hiszem, hogy meggondolatlanul olyan szövetséghez kellene felhasználnunk, amely nem vet ránk jó fényt.

Minatoya ridegen nézett körbe. Le sem tudta volna tagadni, hogy megsértették.

\- Az Ishigara gumi régi és tiszteletreméltó jakuza család. Régebbi, mint a Katagura klán. Értékes és erős szövetségest nyernénk vele. Nem tudom, ki hogy van vele, de az ügyészségi vizsgálat számomra azt sugallja, hogy a hivatalos szervekben nem bízhatunk. Forduljunk olyanokhoz, akik ugyanazokat az értékeket vallják, amiket mi.

Katagura Keita végre megtalálta a hangját.

\- Minatoya-san. Én nem gondolom, hogy hasonló értékeket vallanék, mint a gyermekpornográfiából hasznot húzó Ishigara gumi. Sőt egyenesen tiltakozom az ellen, hogy a nevem és az övék összefonódjon. Tudom, hogy nem tagadhatom meg, ha a klánom arra kér, hogy érdekházasságot kössek. De annyi engedtessék meg, hogy ne értsek egyet ennek értelmével. A minap megvédtem magam, és egyelőre nem beszélünk nyílt frontos harcokról, amelyeknél szövetségi rendszereket kéne kötnünk. Nem tartom indokoltnak ezt a házasságot, és nem tudom elfogadni. Bár tudom, hogy az utolsó szót nem én mondom ki – hajolt meg végül az apja felé.

Már mindenki Katagura Takedára szegezte a szemét. Az egész vezérkar feszülten várta az ojabun állásfoglalását ebben a kényes kérdésben. A szikáran méltóságteljes vezér most körbenézett a gyülekezeten. Nem kicsit tűnt gondterheltnek. Bejött ide, hogy megvitasson egy problémát, és most egy homlokegyenesen másikkal kellett szembenéznie, miközben az elsőben nem léptek előre szinte semmit. Ez a második pedig messze túlment azon, amit most kedve lett volna megtárgyalni.

\- Mindenféleképpen úgy gondolom, hogy a javaslatot meg kell fontolni. Jómagam egyelőre osztom Takega-san és Yamashita-san véleményét, és elfogadom a fiam érvelését is. Ugyanakkor ebben a klánban nem szoktunk elhamarkodott döntéseket hozni. Az ötlet nagyon hirtelen jött. Kérek mindenkit, hogy egy hét múlva ugyanitt gyűljünk össze, addig mindenki a legjobb tudása és lelkiismerete szerint szedje össze érveit és ellenérveit. Addig megkérem Ikigawa-sant, hogy kutasson fel minden információt, amit csak tud az Ishigara gumiról, természetesen a legnagyobb titokban, mert amíg nincs kész válaszunk, nem kívánom megosztani velük, hogy egyáltalán foglalkozunk a felvetéssel. Egy hét múlva meghozom a döntést, és végleges választ adok. Ami a másik ügyet érinti. Nishio-san, kérlek, vedd kézbe a nyomozást ügyét – hajolt meg apósa felé. – Az eset, úgy gondolom, elég fontos ahhoz, hogy a vakagashira megfontolására bízzuk.

Nishio jól leplezte a meglepetését, ahogy öntudatosan a vejére nézett, és bólintott.

\- Természetesen mindannyiunk közös érdeke, hogy a klánt ért támadást felderítsük és visszaverjük. A jövő héten pedig véleményt fogok nyilvánítani az unokám házasságának ügyében.

A többségnek nem tűnt fel. De Katagura Keita leplezetlen döbbenettel bámult a nagyapjára. Az ellenséges vénember most először vett tudomást róla, és a korábbi nyílt elutasítás után ez több volt, mint meglepő.

 

***

 

Keita aznap este a szüleihez volt hivatalos vacsorára. Kicsit vonakodva indult el, már napok óta alig volt ideje beszélgetni Saitoval. Pedig, ahogy otthagyta… Azóta hatvanháromszor megrágta magában, megbánta, majd mégis igazat adott magának, majd még jobban megbánta. Attól is félt, hogy nem hal többé a férfiról. Efelől már megnyugodhatott ugyan, Alfie – mert így nevezte el -, a kis, skót kardforgató minden este menetrendszerűen bejelentkezett, de sűrű elfoglaltságai miatt, alig tudtak érdemben szót váltani. Az az utolsó beszélgetés… nem így kellett volna.

De a szüleit nem hanyagolhatta. Nagyot sóhajtott hát, összeszedte magát, és elindult. A szoros franciafonat a fején, mint annyiszor, most is visszatükrözte a hangulatát. Ami még a szokásosnál is sokkal-sokkal sötétebb volt. Házasság! Bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg! Nem talált jobb szavakat. Nem is akart. Gondolni sem akart rá. Hányingere volt, ha rágondolt.

A szülei a kertben várakoztak rá az úszómedence mellett. Az asztal már megterítve várakozott, a szokásosnál is nagyobb választék halmozódott fel a tálcákon. Egy pillanatra meg is torpant. Talán az anyja így vezeti le a megkönnyebbülését, amiért épségben megúszta?

\- Jó estét, anyám! Édesapám! – hajtotta meg magát, majd helyet foglalt. Az ölébe terített egy hófehér textilszalvétát, csak aztán nézett a szüleire.

Az anyja csak mosolygott, de az apja komoly pillantással válaszolt. Keita magában kelletlenül felsóhajtott. Szóval már ma beszélnek róla.

\- Keita, drágám, hogy vannak a sérüléseid? – kérdezte lágyan Akiko, miközben intett a szolgálóknak, hogy megkezdhetik az ételek feltálalását.

\- Köszönöm anyám, nem gondolom, hogy egyáltalán érdemes szót ejteni róluk. Minden a legnagyobb rendben.

\- És a barátaid?

Keita egy pillanatra megakadt. A barátai? A barátai lennének? Hát, az biztos, hogy együtt estek át a tűzkeresztségen.

\- Ők is szépen javulnak. Ma voltam a Horri rezidencián. Szegény Aito-san rosszul bírja a tétlenséget, de Aki-san jól elszórakoztatja. Már persze, ha annak lehet nevezni, hogy folyamatosan kötekedik vele – mosolyodott el. – Ikku-sannal is beszéltem, már elmúlt a hányingere és a fejfájása, csak kicsit fáradékony még. Kimio-san pedig… mintha naponta átesne ilyesmin.

Takeda is elmosolyodott. Tetszett a hangvétel, ahogy a fia a botcsinálta bajtársairól beszél. Hagyta, hogy a szolgáló elé pakolja az előételt, csak utána kezdett beszélni.

\- Úgy hangzik, nem bántad meg, hogy közös programot csináltál velük.

Keita mosolyogva vonta meg a vállát.

\- Tulajdonképpen véletlen volt. A Horri ikrek meghívtak, nem lett volna udvarias, ha visszautasítom. Ikku-sant ők hozták magukkal, ha jól értem, ők gyerekkoruk óta ismerik egymást. Kimio-san… Nem is tudom, Kimio-san hogyan keveredett közénk.

\- Mindegyik fiú jakuzagyermek, megfelelő neveltetést kaptak. Ugyanakkor bölcsebbnek éreztem, ha egy speciálisan képzett testőr is veletek megy – ismerte el a cselszövést az apja, miközben egy különösen ínycsiklandó lazacos falatkát ügyeskedett az evőpálcikái közé.

Keita biccentett.

\- Ha már így áll a helyzet, nagy gond lenne, ha kérnék valamit? Ha már mindenképpen kell nekem egy testőr, amit, hozzáteszem, nem látok indokoltnak – az apjára pillantott, de az szemrebbenés nélkül állta a tekintetét, régi vita volt ez már köztük. – Szóval, ha mindenképpen így kell lennie, lehetne, hogy Yamazaki-sant leváltsa Kimio-san? Yamazaki-san remek testőr, de kissé kényelmetlennek érzem az állandó jelenlétét. Egyszerűen túl feltűnő mellettem a kora miatt. Jobban szeretnék átlagosnak látszani. Kimio-san kísérhetne a barátomként. Senkinek nem lenne furcsa.

\- Természetesen nem látom akadályát, hogy Kimio-san veled tartson a továbbiakban. – Keita azon sem csodálkozott volna, ha kiderül, hogy Kajiyama Kimio-san már a kisdedóvó óta arra készült, hogy az ő utánfutója legyen.

Abban a biztos tudatban néztek egymásra, hogy mindketten pontosan tisztában voltak vele, Takedának már eredetileg is ez volt a szándéka, Keita pedig elfogadta ezt.

\- Azt már meg sem kell kérdeznem, hogy honnan tudtad, hogy egyáltalán készülünk valahová – jelentette ki szárazon Keita.

\- A Horri ikrek igen engedelmes fiai az apjuknak.

Keita lebiggyesztette az ajkát, de nem rosszallásnak szánta, csak beletörődésnek. Különben meg, kimondottan jól érezte magát a fiúkkal.

Egy ideig elfoglalták magukat a szusival.

Akiko az étkezés kezdete óta csak csipegetett, és figyelte a számára oly kedves két férfit. Nem kimondottan lelkesítette, amit látott. Egy idő után nem bírta tovább, muszáj volt szóvá tennie, ami a szívét nyomta.

\- Úgy üldögéltek itt, mint két jogász a bíróságon. Tudom, hogy a mi családi életünk nem volt éppen a legkedvezőbb. De azt reméltem, hogy most, amikor mindannyian együtt vagyunk, kicsit közelebb kerülünk egymáshoz.

A két férfi meglepetten nézett rá. Takeda elvigyorodott.

\- Akiko-chan, mi csak érzéketlen hímek vagyunk. Honnan ismernénk fel az érzelmek finom árnyalatait?

Akiko toppantott volna, ha nem ül éppen, így csak játékos indulattal megcsapkodta a szalvétájával a férjét.

\- Ne légy ostoba, Takeda-chan! Csak azt szeretném, ha kissé bensőségesebben viselkednétek. Legalább, amikor hármasban vagyunk.

Keita is elnevette magát.

\- Kicsit nehéz egy jakuzafőnök fiának lenni, de majd megpróbálok lazább lenni.

Takeda azonban elkomolyodott.

\- Mielőtt kellemesen eltöltjük ezt az estét, ahogy anyád kívánja, meg kell beszélnünk valamit.

Keita beletörődően tette le az evőpálcikáját.

\- Tudom.

Akiko megérezte a feszültséget. Nyugtalanul járatta a szemeit apa és fia között.

\- Nos, ha már tudod, miről van szó, ne kerteljünk, most őszintén elmondhatod a véleményedet.

Keita meghajtotta a fejét.

\- Teljesen őszintén elmondtam a véleményem a megbeszélésen. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy előbb utóbb meg kell tennem. Ugyanakkor nem gondolom, hogy ennek most, így és velük kell megtörténnie.

Takeda szemöldökráncolva válaszolt.

\- Őszintén szólva, én nem igazán gondoltam eddig rá, hogy ez ennyire természetes lenne.

\- Ugyan, még az üzleti világban is természetes – legyintett nagyvonalúan a fia, és közelebbről szemügyre vette a gyümölcsös tálat, részben idegességében, részben mert valóban kedvet kapott egy fürt szőlőre. Meg az talán el is terelné a figyelmet erről a kínos témáról.

\- Kicsit könnyedén veszed ezt, nem gondolod, fiam?

Akiko egyre frusztráltabban bámulta őket.

\- Könnyen venném? Csak tisztában vagyok a realitásokkal.

Takedának láthatóan már nagyon nem tetszett az irány, amelyet a beszélgetés vett.

\- Tudom, hogy sokat várok tőled, de mint apa, azt is szeretném, ha boldog lennél. Te pedig úgy beszélsz a problémáról, mintha… Mintha egyáltalán nem érdekelne?

Itt fogyott el Akiko türelme.

\- Nem akarok közbeszólni… Illetve dehogyisnem. És szeretnék úrinőnek látszani, de… Mi a pokolról beszéltek itt ti ketten?! Lehetne, hogy beavattok?

A két jóképű férfifej egyszerre fordult felé. Talán ekkor jöttek rá, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Takeda bocsánatkérően húzta mosolyra a száját.

\- Elnézésedet kérem, hát persze, hogy elmondjuk. Keita ma ajánlatot kapott – furcsa grimaszra húzta a száját. – Ha úgy tetszik megkérték a kezét.

Keita hátradőlt, és érdektelenül vizsgálgatni kezdte a környező fákat. Tüntetett a nyugalmával. Anyja viszont nagyon megdöbbent.

\- Megkérték…?

\- Igen, a klán házassági ajánlatot kapott az Ishigaráktól. Szövetségre léphetnénk, ha Keita elvenné az Ishigara lányt.

Akiko ránézett Keitára, és elkerekedett szemein a helyzet által megkívántnál sokkal nagyobb döbbenet látszott. Takeda különösnek találta a reakciót.

\- És… és te szerinted… ez rendben van? – kérdezte Akiko a fiát suttogva.

Mivel Keita még mindig a flórát és a faunát tanulmányozta teljes beleéléssel, észre sem vette, hogy a kérdés neki szól.

\- Keita! – emelte fel a hangját rá nem jellemző módon az anyja.

Keita felriadt a töprengésből.

\- Igen, anyám!

\- Azt kérdeztem – felelte vészjósló hangon az anyja -, hogy szerinted rendben van e, hogy meg akarsz nősülni?

\- Nem akarok megnősülni – szögezte le a fia. – De ha meg kell tennem, megteszem.

\- Ennyi?

Keita zavartan pislogott.

\- Igen. Azt hiszem.

\- Azért mondod ezt ilyen könnyedén, mert nem akarsz érzelmeket vinni a dologba?

\- Miről beszélsz?

Akiko általában nagyon kedves, jólnevelt, igazi japán úrinő volt. Éppen ezért, most hogy az indulat tombolt benne, és kitörni készült, az nagyon látványos volt.

\- Azt gondolod, rendben van, hogy magadhoz kötsz egy lányt, akit nem szeretsz, és soha nem is fogsz, és mindkettőtöket boldogtalanságra ítéled?!

Takeda igyekezett közbeszólni.

\- Azért talán ennyire nem tragikus a helyzet. Az érzelmek megjöhetnek később…

A felesége rá sem nézett, csak felemelt kezével jelezte, hogy jobb, ha most hallgat. És bár ojabun volt, azért tudta mikor kell meghátrálnia.

Keita nem szólt semmit. De nem is nézett az anyja szemébe.

\- Azt gondolod, helyénvaló, hogy az apádat belenavigálod egy ilyen döntésbe, úgy hogy nem tudja az igazságot?

Keita szabályosan megmerevedett. Nagyon lassan az anyjára nézett, tekintete tele kérdéssel.

Akiko megragadta a kezét és megszorította.

\- Az anyád vagyok, kisfiam. Talán azt képzelted, nem tudok róla?

Keita szeme elkerekedett. Hitetlenkedve meredt az anyjára.

Most Takeda kapkodta egyikről a másikra a szemeit, tanácstalanul.

\- Valaki mondana nekem is valamit? Akiko? Keita?

Akiko elszántan kiegyenesedett. Körülnézett, és egy szigorú intéssel minden, még a közelben lévő szolgálót hallótávolságon kívülre küldött.

\- Te mondod el neki, vagy én? – Akiko hangja kimondottan vészjósló volt.

Keita borzadva rázta a fejét. Elszörnyedt arcán kétségbeesett könyörgés látszott.

Az anyja nem hatódott meg.

\- Mindig úgy gondoltam, olyan család leszünk, akik megbízhatnak egymásban. Hiszem, hogy mindig és minden téren megbízhatok benned és az apádban is. Joga van tudni, és meg is fogja tudni. Mert csak ennek ismeretében hozhat a sorsodról felelősségteljes döntéseket. És ne hidd, hogy hagyom, hogy megtegye…

Takeda az asztalra csapott. Elfogyott a türelme.

\- Most már elég! Mi az az irdatlan titok, amit rejtegettek előlem?

Keita nem bírt megszólalni. Összeszorított szájjal ingatta a fejét.

Akiko elengedte a kezét. Hátradőlt a székben, szemében elszánás csillogott. Feszült mosollyal fordult a férjéhez.

\- Hát azt hiszem, ez a nagy leleplezés pillanata. Reméltem, hogy nem nekem kell megtennem. A helyzet az, hogy kegyetlen és szerencsétlen dolog volna megnősíteni a fiadat. Mert meleg.


	7. Chapter 7

Keita másnap még mindig döbbenetesen rosszul érezte magát. Ahányszor csak eszébe jutott a nevezetes bejelentés, és az utána következő kínos csend, annyiszor rátört a hányinger. A gyomra annyira összeszorult, hogy azóta sem evett semmit, de nem is baj, mert az étel gondolatától is a rosszullét kerülgette. Tulajdonképpen pánikszerűen elmenekült a szülei házából. Az apja csak hallgatott, és a tányérját bámulta, az anyja beszélt… valamit arról, hogy ma már nem szégyen melegnek lenni, de nem tudta átütni apja makacs némaságát. Keita nem sokáig bírta. Egyszer csak felpattant, hadarva elköszönt, és már ott sem volt.

Hazaérve csak lerogyott az ágyára, és bámulta a plafont. Még soha senkinek nem mondta el, hogy meleg. Alkalmi partnerei értelemszerűen tudták, de hogy ő kiejtse a száján, hovatovább további gondolatokat fűzzön hozzá, esetleg illedelmes csevegést folytasson a témáról, az soha még csak fel sem merült az agyában. Ahogy az sem, hogy ezt egyszer majd nyilvánosságra hozza. És a nyilvánosságba mindenki beletartozott. Mindenki. Nem volt kivétel. És most már hárman is tudták, akiknek nem szabadott volna tudnia.

Keita nem akart melegként létezni. Úgy gondolt homoszexualitására, mint valami kellemetlen dologra, amivel meg kell tanulnia együtt élni, de nem szőtt arra vonatkozó terveket, hogy ez a kínos tulajdonság bármennyiben is meghatározza majd a mindennapjait. Arra készült, hogy megnősüljön, ahogy a családja és a társadalom elvárja, gyerekeket nemzzen, bár néha eltöprengett a dolog mikéntjén, mert nővel még soha nem volt, és elképzelni sem tudta, hogy felizguljon egy női testre. De ezen sem törte túl sokat a fejét. Majd megoldódik, ha sor kerül rá. Erősen hitt benne, hogy sikerülni fog.

Arculcsapásnak érezte anyja tegnap esti mondatait. A nőre, aki majd a házastársa lesz, még soha nem gondolt valódi személyként, akinek érzelmei és vágyai lennének. Mindig csak valami elvont, absztrakt fogalomként sejlett fel előtte a lény, akivel majdan egy családot kell alkotnia. Ilyenformán az sem foglalkoztatta, hogy az a személy miként fogja megélni a házasság nyilvánvaló sikertelenségét. De hát, bassza meg, ez csak érdekházasság lenne, nem? Kit érdekel, hogy boldog e, vagy sem?!

Amikor hazaért, nagyon maga alatt volt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy egyedül akar e maradni, vagy inkább társaságba menni. Hiányzott neki a beszélgetés Saitoval, de amikor Alfie – már majdnem éjfélkor – felvillant a chatalkalmazás képernyőjén, figyelmen kívül hagyta. Mit mondhatna Saitonak? Ki ő Saitonak? És Saito kicsoda őneki?

Nem sokat aludt. Alig várta a reggelt, hogy a napi rutin elnyomja a sötét gondolatokat. A szokásosnál jóval hamarabb érkezett meg az irodájába, még a titkárnő sem vette fel a munkát. Egyedül volt. A társalgóasztal mellett ült, és meredten fixálta a skóciai fotóalbumot. De nem nyúlt érte, és nem csapta fel a fedelét. Azóta sem, hogy a kórházból visszatérve meglátta az íróasztalára készítve. Fojtogatta a sejtés, hogy miért kapta. Ez már túl személyes. Ez már nem szex. Ez már valami más, valami homályos és félelmetes, amit nem akart megtapasztalni… nem…

Gyorsan felkapta az albumot, és elsüllyesztette egy eldugott fiókba, mielőtt még más is meglátná. Leült az íróasztalához, és bekapcsolta a számítógépet. Egy darabig vakon meredt a monitorra, aztán sóhajtva megnyitott egy mappát.

Ekkor nyílt az ajtó. A titkárnőjére számított, de az apja lépett be. Megállt az ajtóban, keze még a kilincsen, úgy bámultak egymásra. Keita felállt, és szertartásosan meghajolt az apja felé. Nem tudta, hogy viselkedjen. Azt sem tudta, mit mondjon. Végül az ojabun szólalt meg először.

\- Úgy gondolom, Keita, hogy beszélnünk kéne. Megengeded, hogy bejöjjek?

Keita még mélyebbre hajtotta magát. Az összes haja az arcába lódult, de nem bánta, örült, hogy kicsit elrejtőzhet. Ha nem is tartott sokáig ez a könnyebbség.

Leültek a fotelekbe a tárgyaló asztalka mellé. Pontosan ugyanúgy, ahogy annak idején Saitoval kellett szembenéznie.

Keita egy darabig hallgatott, még mindig kerülte apja tekintetét. Csak amikor már túl hosszúra nyúlt a csend, akkor nézett fel. Az ojabun összevont szemöldökkel fürkészte az arcát. Nagyot sóhajtott. Ismét meghajolt.

\- Sajnálom, apám, hogy csalódást okoztam! Mindent elkövetek, hogy jóvá tegyem! – az alázatos szavak túlságosan is sablonosnak tűntek. Messze nem fejezték ki azt a savat, ami belülről marta.

Az ojabun hátradőlt, és türelmetlenül legyintett.

\- Hagyd már abba, ezt az állandó hajlongást! Keita… - elhalkult hangja bensőségesebbé vált. – El sem tudod képzelni, milyen határtalan büszkeséggel figyeltem, ahogy felnősz, és igazi tigrissé érsz. Ez a hajbókolás nem illik egy ragadozóhoz.

Keita valóban nem tudta elképzelni. Valójában soha nem is tudta, mi jár az apja fejében. Szerencsés esetben pár havonta látogatta őket a világ különböző pontjain töltött száműzetésük idején, de olyan is megesett, hogy fél évig nem látta. Tiszteletreméltó, kicsit félelmetes férfi volt a szemében, mindig szigorú, nagy elvárásokkal. Nem fukarkodott a kritikával, ellenben nem osztogatta a dicséreteket. Miért pont most mondja el ezt?

\- Most már tudod, hogy selejtes ez a te tigrised.

\- Hogy lennél selejtes? Mindig mindent megtettél nekem, bármit kértem tőled. Mindenben a legjobbá fejlődtél. Kívánni sem tudnék jobb fiút… De én… én nem voltam jó apád, nem igaz?

Keita égő szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Ne mondj ilyesmit, apám! Mindig jó voltál hozzám.

Takeda lebiggyesztette a száját.

\- Talán nem eléggé. Tudod, nem sokat aludtam az éjjel – ujjaival elgondolkodva dobolt a fotel karfáján. - Azon is járt az agyam, amit anyád mondott. Hogy olyanok vagyunk, mint a jogászok. Valóban. Nem így képzeltem a kapcsolatomat a fiammal. És ezért kit hibáztathatok?

\- Mindig gondoskodtál rólam – mantrázta makacsul a fia.

Takeda kicsit keserűen mosolyodott el.

\- Igaz, mindig mindent megkaptál. De meg is háláltad, nem igaz? Mindazonáltal nem állunk közel egymáshoz, és mi az, amit ennél jobban bánhatnék ebben az életben?

Elhallgattak. Keita zavartan dörzsölgette a combján a nadrág szövetét. Takeda már egy egész kis szerenádot eldobolt.

\- Mikor akartad elmondani?

\- Soha – jött azonnal a válasz. Keita előre tudta, hogy ez a kérdés felmerül, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy most az egyszer őszintének kell lennie, ha már így alakult.

Az apja döbbenten nézett rá.

\- Soha – visszhangozta. – Miért? Ennyire nem bízol bennem? Vagy… ennyire félsz tőlem?

Keita most végre felvillantotta a nagymacskát. Egyenesen az apja szemébe nézett, úgy válaszolt, tiszta szívéből.

\- Ennyire tisztellek. Nem érdemled meg, hogy ilyen fiad legyen. A legjobbat érdemled. Megpróbáltam a legjobb lenni. De elbuktam.

\- Miről beszélsz? Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Miből gondolod, hogy az, ami vagy ennyire elítélendő? Annyira szánalmas apának gondolsz, aki nem tud segíteni a fia problémáiban?

\- Ebben nem lehetsz a segítségemre. Senki sem lehet. Egyedül kell megoldanom. Nem terhelhetek vele másokat. Nem tehetem tönkre mások életét.

\- Újabb mulasztás a részemről. Hogy nem vettem észre, mennyire magányos vagy? Nem tudsz minden téren egyedül boldogulni. Kell a támogatás, kell, hogy érezd, úgy fogadunk el, ahogy vagy.

\- Nem akarok egyedül boldogulni – rázta meg a fejét szenvedélyesen Keita. – De ebben az egy kérdésben, ebben nem tudsz könnyíteni rajtam. Viszont a saját életedet megnehezítenéd.

\- A fiam vagy – csattant fel az apja. – Még emlékszem ám arra a nyári éjszakára, amikor először vettelek a kezembe Szöulban. Messze az otthonunktól, csak egymásra számíthattunk. Te tényleg azt gondolod, hogy azzal nem nehezíted meg az életemet, hogy titkolózol előttem? Ki tudja, mire vetemedtem volna, ha édesanyád nem elég bátor, hogy a mit sem sejtő képembe vágja az igazságot. Még a végén unokákat akartam volna – nevetett fel szárazon.

Keita felkapta a fejét.

\- Lesz unokád, ígérem, mindent megteszek…

\- Mit? Mindent megteszel, hogy csinálj nekem egy unokát, aki nem olyan „selejtes” mint te, hogy idézzem nem túl bölcs szavaidat?! Kit érdekel az unoka, ha a gyerekem boldogtalan? Épp elég baj, hogy soha nem volt választásod. Meg hogy mindent előre megszabtunk neked. Gondolkodtál már rajta, mi szerettél volna lenni, ha nem akasztok a nyakadba egy félillegális, internacionális nagyvállalatot?

\- Nem. Soha.

\- Hát elég baj. Az örökösöm vagy, de a gyermekem is. És ez sokkal fontosabb.

\- Szívesen teszem, amit teszek.

Az apja bólintott.

\- Valójában azt hiszem, igazat mondasz. És jól is csinálod, de ez mégsem te vagy. Ki vagy te? Csak te, Keita az ember? Mire vágysz? Mit szeretnél?

Keita üres arccal nézett rá. Sosem választotta el a vágyait a kötelességeitől. Soha nem ismert más lehetőséget, mint hogy arra vágyjon, amit elvárnak tőle. Egyetlenegy kivétel volt. A szex. És főleg a szex Saitoval. Ezt az egyet nem tudta senki kívánságának alárendelni. Ez az egy olyan hatalmas teher volt a szívében, hogy azzal fenyegetett, kiszakítja a mellkasát. Mégis megpróbálta uralni. Az utóbbi hetekben minden energiáját ez emésztette fel. De ez volt egyetlen dolog, amit nem árulhat el az apjának.

\- Nincsenek vágyaim – suttogta.

\- Mindenkinek vannak vágyai! – csattant fel az apja.

\- Mindenem megvan – hangzott a színtelen hangú felelet.

Takeda tehetetlenül figyelte. Mit tehetne a makacs fejével?

\- Mióta tudod, hogy meleg vagy?

Keita az apjára pillantott. Összeszorult a gyomra. Még soha nem árulta el senkinek a szexuális orientációját, pláne nem részletezte. Most tényleg erről kell beszélnie?

\- 12 éves korom óta.

\- Kicsit szűkszavú vagy. Értsd meg, hogy tényleg érdekel! Hogyan jöttél rá?

Keita türelmetlenül, egyben lemondóan sóhajtott.

\- Ha éppen tudni akarod, egy alkalommal edzés közben felállt a farkam, amikor Makamura-sensei leszorított a tatamira. Azt hittem elsüllyedek szégyenemben, de még csak észre sem vette – megborzongott. Még mindig tudott rá hatni az emlék.

Takeda elgondolkodott.

\- Már 12 éve. Életed fele. És csak rejtegetted magadban.

Keita idegesen legyintett.

\- Hát elég hamar rájöttem, hogy ez nem a legszerencsésebb húzás az élet nevű, elcseszett szerencsejátékban.

Takeda bólintott. Bár valójában elképzelni sem tudta, mit élhetett át a fia az elmúlt bő 10 évben. Mit élhet át egy férfi, amikor egyértelművé válik számára, hogy a társadalom jelentős része szemében ő egy perverz állat.

\- És… és… voltál már… úgy értem… testileg…

A fia mosolya kimondottan gúnyosra és keserűre sikeredett.

\- Arra vagy kíváncsi szűz vagyok e? Természetesen nem. De kérlek, maradjunk ennyiben. Ez tényleg nem olyasmi, amit veled szeretnék megvitatni.

\- Értem… És tiszteletben tartom – kisebb szünet állt be. Takeda láthatólag kereste a szavakat a következő kérdéséhez.

\- És lelkileg? Szerelmes voltál már?

Keita az apjára pillantott. Nem is igazán rá, inkább csak feléje. A kép felé a falon, amit akkor is mustrált, amikor a szemtelen, vörös hajú férfi ült vele szemben.

\- Nem… nem igazán… tudom…, hogy milyen az.

Katagura Takeda csak nézte-nézte a fiát. Figyelte a festményre illő csodálatos férfipéldányt, aki a világ legszebb érzéséről annyit tudott mondani, hogy nincs elképzelése róla. Érezte, ahogy a megbánás lassú, komótos, fájdalmas falatokkal elkezdi marni belülről. A megbánás, amit amiatt érzett, hogy nem lehetett olyan apja a fiának, amilyet az megérdemelt volna. Nem lehetett mellette, amikor szembe kellett néznie a démonaival. Nem volt mellette, mert a saját ambícióival volt elfoglalva.

\- És képes lennél megnősülni?

Keita készségesen bólintott.

\- Tudom mi a kötelességem.

Az apja szinte ijedten rezzent össze. Nem tehetett róla, de az a gondolat ütött tanyát a fejében, hogy vajon ismeri e egyáltalán a fiát. Ez a vak eltökéltség még neki is új volt.

\- Nincs ilyen kötelességed.

\- Egy jó házasság kedvezhet a klánnak. Meg kell történnie – szögezte le Keita. – Az egész terved, a több évtizedes munkád dugába dőlhet, ha kiderül, hogy meleg vagyok.

\- Ebben egészen biztosan tévedsz – ingatta a fejét az apja. – Nem a középkorban élünk. Ámbátor még a középkorban is voltak híres férfiszerelmek.

Keita megütközve nézett rá.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Mindig elfelejtem, hogy nem Japánban nőttél fel. Fogékony éveket töltöttél Európában, és főleg Amerikában. Ott másképpen gondolkoznak ezekről a dolgokról.

\- Azért nem gyökeresen másképpen. A társadalom mindig megvetéssel fogja a magamfajtát kezelni. Mert ez nem normális.

\- Mi a normális?

Keita fürkészően nézett a szemébe. Vajon mire akar kilyukadni?

\- Hogyhogy mi a normális?

\- Azt kérdeztem mit értesz azon, hogy normális? Amit a többség normálisnak tart?

\- Mondjuk – bólintott rá a fia. – A többség szerint ez természetellenes.

\- Létezik a természetben, tehát meglátásom szerint nem lehet természetellenes – vélekedett Takeda.

\- Most tényleg fogalomértelmezést tartunk? Ez nem változtat semmin.

\- Csupán arra akarok rávilágítani, hogy helytelen, ha szörnyszülöttnek tartod magad. A szexualitásod talán nem felel meg a legtöbbeknek. De nem példa nélkül való. Sőt. Ma már egyre többen felvállalják. Meggyőződésem, hogy akkor is lehetsz sikeres, ha nem tagadod meg önmagad.

Keita nem tudta eltitkolni határtalan döbbenetét. Még a száját is eltátotta, ahogy apjára meredt elkerekedett szemekkel.

\- Azt hittem, többet szóba sem állsz velem. Erre még te kapacitálsz, hogy nyugodtan legyek meleg?

Takeda nyugodtan bólintott.

\- Rámutatnék, hogy nem kapacitállak, hogy legyél meleg. Meleg vagy és pont. Ez nem választás kérdése. Az a választás kérdése, hogy mit kezdesz ezzel. Hitem szerint a harmonikus magánélet az üzleti sikerek alapja. Igen, az életemet tettem rá, hogy új fejezetet nyitok a klán életében. De a saját életemet tettem rá, és nem a fiamét. Ámbátor nyilvánvalóan évtizedekig arra vártam, hogy átadhassam neki a stafétabotot. De nem annak az árán, hogy megnyomorítom vele. Én megkísérelném a klán támogatását elnyerni, miközben nem tagadom meg saját valómat. De ez kétségtelenül a te döntésed. Én annyiban segíthetek neked, hogy mindenben támogatlak. Hangsúlyozom, mindenben. Bárhogy döntesz is.

Katagura Takeda feltápászkodott a fotelből, és beroskadt vállú fiához lépett. Biztatóan megpaskolta a hátát.

\- Nem foglak megnősíteni, Keita. Sem most, sem máskor. Sőt, soha nem adom áldásomat, ha ilyen botor ötleteid támadnának. Cserébe azt kérem tőled, gondolkodj el rajta, mi a szerelem. És ha van olyan, akinek irányában ezt érzed, feltétlenül mutasd be nekem. Hallatlanul kíváncsi vagyok a férfire, akit az a szerencse ér, hogy egy ilyen csodálatos teremtmény szívét elnyeri, mint te. Nagyon kíváncsi.

Megfordult, és halkan kisétált a szobából, hátrahagyva egy minden tekintetben tökéletesen tanácstalan fiút, aki most már végképp nem tudta, mihez tartsa magát.

 

***

 

0 hét, 3 nap és 18 óra. Ennyit bírt ki Saito, mielőtt végképp elszánta magát a cselekvésre. Pontosan ennyi ideig nem tudott kapcsolatba lépni Keitával, ami módfelett megrémítette. Először nem gondolt semmi rosszra, feltételezte, hogy a fiúnak dolga van, tudta, hogy a szüleivel vacsorázik, egyszóval minden ment a maga útján. Másnap azonban hiába küldte el Alfiet, a kezében egy szál rózsával, arcán a létező legszélesebb mosollyal, mert Keita nem válaszolt. És ami még furcsább volt, nem is reagált semmit. Eddig ilyesmire még nem volt példa. A legkevesebb, hogy visszajelzett, még akkor is, ha többre nem volt ideje. De most semmi. És másnap sem. Hasonlóképp harmadnap. Addigra már cafatokban lógtak az idegei. Azzal kezdte a napot, hogy leüvöltötte Suzuki fejét, amikor az megpróbált stratégiai megbeszélést tartani vele egy lehetséges házkutatásról, aztán bekérette az összes jelentést, ami Katagura Keita megfigyeléséről készült.

Áttanulmányozta az életét. Analizálta minden ébren töltött percét. Mintákat keresett a viselkedésében és a napi rutinjában. És hamarosan megtalálta, amit keresett. Keita minden héten háromszor egy exluzív edzőteremben izmosította tökéletes testét. A mai napra is esett egy ilyen alkalom. Saito tökéletesnek találta, hogy a legkevésbé feltűnésmentesen kapcsolatba lépjen vele.

Tudta, hogy a kórházban gyakorlatilag finoman kosarat kapott, de nem feltétlenül fogadta el a tényt, és szándékozott annyiban hagyni az útilapu gondolatát. Lehet, hogy Keita kimondott bizonyos szavakat, de cselekedetei kimondottan másról tanúskodtak. És Saito nem tudta elfelejteni azt a csodálatos negyed órát, amit egymást ölelve, ujjaikat összefonva töltöttek. Nem, ez nem érhet így véget.

           

Keita aznap este a szokásosnál is jobban meghajtotta magát. Még mindig nem tudott napirendre térni a kényszerű comming out fölött, pláne apja váratlan válaszreakciója billentette ki a komfortzónájából. Folyton ezen járt az agya. Meg azon, hogy most mitévő legyen. Keressen egy férfit, akit szerethet, és aki viszontszereti? Csak egy szóba jöhető jelölt volt, de vele nem állhatott az apja elé. Nem, amíg egy igazságtalan vizsgálatot vezényel, ami a klán ellehetetlenítésére irányul.

Első este még azért nem válaszolt Saitonak, mert annyira az események hatása alá került, hogy képtelennek érezte magát valami könnyed csevejre. Az pedig, hogy esetleg elmesélje neki, mi történt a vacsorán, borzadállyal töltötte el. Szó sem lehet róla. Az apjával folytatott beszélgetés után viszont arra jutott, hogy ez a kapcsolat nem vezet sehová. Ellentmondásos módon ez épp akkor fogalmazódott meg benne kétségtelen bizonyossággal, amikor apjától tulajdonképpen zöld utat kapott egy viszonyhoz. Csak valahogy úgy érezte, ez már rég átlépte egy szimpla viszony határait. Jobb addig elvágni a szálakat, amíg ez lehetséges.

A számára fenntartott öltözőhöz tusoló is tartozott, így gyorsan tisztálkodott, mielőtt haza indult volna. A haja egy kis gondot okozott, mert annyira átizzadt, hogy muszáj volt azonnal megmosnia, márpedig egy ilyen hajzuhatag megszárítása nem két percig tartott. De nem bánta. Csak bámulta magát a tükörben, ahogy újra és újra végighúzta a fésűt a csillogó fekete fürtökön. Érezte, hogy végre, néhány kegyelmi pillanatra kiürül az agya. A gépies mozdulatok segítették ellazulni.

Gyorsan felöltözött, szeretett volna minél előbb hazaérni, hátha egy jó könyv eltereli a figyelmét. Valami francia regényre gondolt, mert a nyelvtudása franciából még hagyott kívánni valókat maga után, ezért jobban kellett koncentrálnia. Talán Proust…

\- Azt mondtad beszélhetünk még egymással.

Riadtan állt meg. Egy pillanatra támadásra készen megfeszült, de a hang ismerős zengése tudat alatt már meg is nyugtatta. Megfordult.

A férfi a kihalt, félhomályos folyosó falát támasztotta. Pontosan ugyanabban a csuklyás szerelésben, amiben a legutóbb is meglátogatta. A szeme nem látszott a napszemüveg mögött, de Keita érezte már annyira, hogy meglássa a szája sarkában a feszültséget.

\- Azóta megváltoztak kissé a körülmények – a mondat saját maga számára is álságosnak tűnt.

\- Valóban? – rúgta most el magát kitámasztott bal lábával a faltól Saito, és elindult feléje. – Távol álljon tőlem, hogy számon kérjelek, hiszen ugyebár semmi közöd hozzám, de mégis arra gondoltam, csak a lelki nyugalmam érdekében, érted, hogy megkérjelek, próbáld meg megmagyarázni, hogy miért is zártál ki teljesen az életedből egy röpke másodperc leforgása alatt – Saito nem engedte a hangjába tolulni a fájdalmat, ami három napja kínozta. Ezért csak a mérgező irónia csöpögött a kacifántos körmondatból.

Keita rezzenéstelen arccal nézett rá. Most valahogy nyoma sem volt a viselkedésében a „no kimi” féle dívának.

\- Ahogy mondtad, semmi közöm hozzád – szólalt meg végül ridegen.

Saitonak összerezzent az arca a szokatlan durvaságra. Az egyik dolog, amiért odavolt Keitában, a férfias külsőnek ellentmondó nagyon finom lélek. Az ilyesmi merőben szokatlan volt tőle.

Odaért hozzá. Lecövekelt előtte. Keita nem hátrált meg.

\- Azt hittem barátok vagyunk – közölte vele.

\- Nem vagyunk.

\- Azt hittem szeretők vagyunk.

\- Nem vagyunk.

Saito erre nem válaszolt. Csak bólintott. Aztán mégis szót emelt.

\- Akkor mik vagyunk?

\- Alkalmi ismerősök?

Saito levette a napszemüveget. Alighanem nagyon vészjóslóan nézett ki, mert Keita egy pillanatra elvesztette higgadtságát, és tett egy önkéntelen lépést hátra. Ami hiba volt, mert így csapdába esett a fal és Saito között, aki nem habozott azonnal kihasználni az ölébe hulló lehetőséget, és még közelebb nyomult. Saito további előnyére vált, hogy szabadok voltak a kezei, amiket most előhúzott a zsebéből, míg Keita jobbját lefoglalta a sporttáskája. Bár azt most előrelátóan inkább ledobta.

\- Minden alkalmi ismerősödnek megengeded, hogy leszopjon?

Keita válasza alig volt több suttogásnál.

\- Az attól függ, milyen célból ismerkedtem meg vele.

Saito megint bólintott.

\- Akkor vegyük végig. Én már leszoptalak. Tehát velem abból a célból ismerkedtél meg. Igazam van?

Keita összehúzta a szemöldökét. Gyanakodva biccentett. Nem tudta mire akar kilyukadni a másik.

\- Nagyszerű – mondta Saito. – Én vagyok a szopó ismerősöd. Minden világos – hirtelen belefúrta halványzöld szemét Keitáéba. A két kezét lassan az övéire csúsztatta. – Ez esetben, ha már itt vagyok, leszophatlak?

Az arca már vészes közelségbe került Keitáéhoz. Az megdermedt. Tudta, hogy ezt nem szabad megengednie, mert akkor elveszett.

\- Ezzel mit akarsz elérni? – sziszegte.

Saito finoman kidugta a nyelvét, és megnyalta Keita ajkát, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Keita élesen beszívta a levegőt. Ezt a módszert már ismerte. Volt már hozzá szerencséje, és basszus, tényleg égbekiáltó szerencsének érezte, hogy már megtapasztalhatta, de most nem állt szándékában engedni neki. Most végképp le akarta zárni az ügyet.

\- Tudod, Keita – kezdte csevegő hangon Saito és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem venné észre a másik reakcióját. – Rájöttem valamire. Te egy nagyon okos fiú vagy. Ami isteni szerencse, mert én nagyon izgatónak találom az észt. De makacs is vagy. És istenáldotta eszed ellenére, nehezedre esik beismerni a valóságot. Namármost, ez probléma. Viszont… - a pillanatnyi szünetben nem nyalt, hanem harapott. Keita nyakát, pontosan az ütőér fölött. - …azt is észrevettem, hogy megőrülsz a szexért velem. Igaz, Keita? – a kérdést költőinek szánta, ahogy nem várt rá választ, úgy nem is kapott. – Csak tudod, kicsit unom, hogy folyton neki kell lökjelek, valami utunkba kerülő falnak, mosdónak, vagy egyéb terepakadálynak. Értem én, hogy szereted, ha erőt veszek rajtad, de egyszer – itt apró csókokat lehelt Keita szemöldökére -, csak egyetlen egyszer, nem lehetne, hogy te kezdeményezz?

\- Hát azt hiszem, ezt már nem lesz alkalmunk megtapasztalni – Keita hangja viszonylag nyugodtan csengett. Saito rájött, hogy most tényleg nagyon komolyan elszánta magát. Összeszorult a szíve. Kétségbeesett. Szinte érezte, ahogy a fiú kisiklik a kezei közül. De szerencsére, még csak a lelki szemei előtt. Mert a valóságban még volt módja a kezeit szorongatni, és a hajába temetni az arcát.

\- Egyszóval most tényleg végeztél velem. Megkérdezhetem, mi történt?

\- Megkérdezheted, de nem fogok válaszolni. Az én életem, majd én megoldom.

Kicsit reszketett a hangja. Ahogy a füle is átforrósodott. Saito érezte, mert éppen körülötte szimatolgatott. Tehát van még remény. Persze volt annyi esze, hogy eddig is tudta, valószínűleg fel tudja hergelni Keitát. De valóban a szex a jó módszer, hogy meggyőzze? Mert még nem volt kész rá, hogy elengedje. Jó eszköz, vagy nem, most más nem állt rendelkezésre.

Szája rátapadt a puha fülcimpára. Hallotta a hangos szisszenést. Jó visszajelzés. Állhatatosan szopogatta tovább, ujjai Keita passzív tenyerére rajzolták a cirkalmas köröket. Keita annyira a fülére koncentrált, hogy ezt látszólag észre sem vette. Saito kidugta a nyelve hegyét, és lassan, óvatosan tapogatózva hozzálátott, hogy felfedezze a fülkagylót. Becsusszant, majd ki, de szuszogása tovább borzongatta a benedvesített foltocskát. Keita már nem tudta elrejteni szapora légzését, de azért megszólalt.

\- Meg vagy őrülve? Nyilvános helyen vagyunk!

Saito maga is nehezen jutott oxigénhez, de ezt nem hagyhatta válasz nélkül.

\- A park talán intimebb szféra volt?

\- Barom. Ott nem ismert senki. Itt bárki jön, rögtön tudni fogja kit taperolsz.

\- Késő este van. Mindenki elment már, csak az éjjeliőr üldögél a recepción. Nem fogja elhagyni, mert éppen focimeccset néz. 20 perce kezdődött, úgyhogy jó ideig nem lesz kedve mászkálni.

Keita döbbenten szólalt meg.

\- Te készültél erre? Terepfelmérést… csin…csináltál – egy véletlenül túl mélyre szaladt nyelv akadályozta a folyamatos kommunikációban.

\- Csak beszélni szerettem volna veled, nyugodt körülmények között – átmenetileg abbahagyta az ostromot, hátrahajtotta a fejét, hogy lássa Keitát, és a szemébe nézhessen. – A lakásodat talán figyelik, oda nem mehettem. Te nem voltál hajlandó szóba állni velem, így más megoldást kellett választanom. De ha zavar a helyzet, bemehetünk az öltöződbe.

Keita felhorkant.

\- Nem megyek veled sehová. Hagyj békén, és engedj el!

Saito szomorúan csóválta a fejét.

\- Azt nem tehetem.

\- Mi a fenéért nem?

\- Mert még mindig nem tudom, miért akarsz eltaszítani magadtól – a makacs arcba nézett. – Persze azt gondolom, nem is fogod elmondani. Kikészítesz, és nem tehetek ellene semmit. De én is csak férfi vagyok. Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy szó nélkül annyiban hagyom a kérdést?

Keita lemondóan lehunyta a szemét. Tudta, hogy Saitonak igaza van.

\- Rendben. Beszéljünk. De lépj hátrébb.

Saito vonakodva hátrahúzódott. Olyan komolyságot látott a másik arcán, ami azon nyomban lehűtötte mocorgó férfiasságát.

\- Hallgatlak.

Keita kicsit összeszedte a gondolatait.

\- Elmondom, de rövid leszek. Kérlek, ne kérdezősködj! – amikor Saito bólintott, folytatta. – Először is, úgy gondolom, a kapcsolatunk túlment egy határon. Nem tudom, te mit tervezel ezzel kapcsolatban, de én – még ha el is ismerem, hogy nagyon vonzódom hozzád – nem szándékszom továbbmenni ezen az úton. És szerintem te sem. Jobb, ha még most véget vetünk ennek. Nem gondolom, hogy egy heteroszexuális államügyész renoméjának kifejezetten jót tenne, ha egy meleg jakuzaörökössel hoznák hírbe. Vagy titokban tartanád a viszonyt? Azt nem biztos, hogy el tudnám fogadni. Azonkívül… - felemelte a fejét, hatásszünetet tartott, és egyenesen Saito szemébe nézve jelentette ki. – A szüleim menyasszonyt találtak nekem. Hamarosan megházasodom.

Saito szája tátva maradt. Elborzadva nézte a szép vonású arcot. Az ügyészi jó hírnevére tett célzás szinte el sem jutott az agyáig, annyira ledöbbent az utolsó mondaton. Keita, a szép Keita, aki annyira élvezi az ágyban az alárendelt szerepet, megnősül. Nem jutott szóhoz. Valami olyasmit érzett, mintha hasadás keletkezne a mellkasán, amin egy görcsös, csontos kéz nyúl be, és néhány jól irányzott mozdulattal pukkadásig szorongatja a szívének nevezett nevetséges lufit. Tényleg nem kapott levegőt. Attól félt elhomályosul a látása. De az életösztön győzött. Az oxigén betódult a tüdejébe.

\- Engedelmeskedni óhajtasz a szülői felszólításnak?

\- A vezérkar döntése még hátra van a kérdésben. De igen, nem hiszem, hogy lenne más választásom.

\- Azt gondolod, képes leszel rá?

\- Szerinted, hány meleg lépett már házasságra, és élte le így az életét? Persze, hogy képes leszek rá. Egyébként is, milyen okot nevezzek meg, ha vonakodni próbálnék? Az igazság nyilvánvalóan ki van zárva. Amúgy meg, miért tennék ilyet? Mindig is tudtam, hogy erre sor fog kerülni. Előbb, vagy később, nem mindegy? Nincs semmi okom nemet mondani.

Saito kifogyott az érvekből. Mit is mondhatna? Amit az ő renoméjáról mondott, abban is tökéletesen igaza volt a fiúnak. És hát mit tudna ő ígérni neki? Miért is lenne ő egy visszatartó ok? Mi van közöttük? Egy futó viszony. Egy őrületes vonzódás, de mégis csak egy nem körülhatárolható kapcsolat. Miért várná el Keitától, hogy ezt figyelembe vegye, amikor ő maga sincs kész rá, hogy nevet adjon neki. Meg különben is, akar nevet adni neki? Eddig is csak hagyta, hogy sodródjon az eseményekkel. Keitának tökéletesen igaza van. Itt és most kell ezt befejezniük, és visszatérni az unalmas hétköznapokhoz.

\- Értelek. Akkor hát, ennyi volt – elfordult, hogy elinduljon, amikor Keita hangja megállította.

\- Azt mondtad, soha nem kezdeményezek. Most utoljára, kezdeményezhetnék?

Saito szíve – hátralévő életében esküdött rá, hogy ezt akár orvosilag is bizonyítani lehetne – tökéletesen megállt. Visszafordult. Keita szinte könyörögve nézett rá, ami annyira nem vallott rá, hogy kimondottan szánalmasan nézett ki.

\- Mit mondtál?

Keita tett egy lépést feléje.

\- Most én szeretnélek leszopni téged. Búcsúzóul.

Saito önkéntelenül megrázta a fejét. Ezt még soha nem tették, és annyira szürreálisnak tűnt a szépséges és finom Keita szája a farka körül, hogy nem is tudta, akarja e. De Keita nagyon elszántnak mutatkozott.

Mielőtt ő bármi továbbit válaszolhatott volna, már térdre is ereszkedett előtte. Saito hitetlenkedve meredt rá. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy bukott angyal. Amikor pedig keze már a derékszíjánál járt, Saito lába úgy elgyengült, hogy megtántorodott, kénytelen volt egy lépést hátrálni, hogy a hátát a falnak vethesse. Keita követte.

Saito könnyű kezek érintését érezte az ágyéka körül. Nem mert lenézni, de érezte, ahogy a nadrágja lecsúszik róla. Egy pillanat alatt lett merev. Tényleg csak egy pillanatnak tűnt. Mire a nadrágja és az alsója elérte a combját, farka már előre is pattant. A hűvös levegő minimálisan sem csökkentette a hevét.

Keita alulról megtámasztotta a bal kezével. Egy hosszú percig szinte semmi sem történt. Néhány rebbenésszerű érintéstől eltekintve Saito nem érzett semmit. Óvatosan lesandított a szemhéja alól. Keita a vesszejét vizsgálgatta. Saito nem feltételezhette, hogy még nem látott ilyesmit közelről, ahhoz nyilvánvalóan túl tapasztalt volt, mégis olyan elragadtatással szemlélődött, mintha valami exkluzív kuriózum pihent volna az ujjai között. A hüvelykujját végigcsúsztatta egészen a makkig, annak tövét masszírozta apró, finom mozdulatokkal. Aztán előrehajolt.

Saito feje hátrahanyatlott, voltaképpen nekicsapódott a falnak, de észre sem vette. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, mert nem akart hangosan nyögni, félt, hogy túl zajos lenne a visszhangos folyósón. A puha nedves nyelv most a fitymát sodorta körbe, biztosítva, hogy a Saito csillagokat lásson. Keita nem siette el. Lassan, milliméterről milliméterre engedte a torkára a merev hímvesszőt, minden egyes lépésnél körbenyalva.

Ahogy a farka nekiütközött Keita torkának, Saito érezte, hogy szívni kezdi. A nyelve továbbra is aktívan nyalogatott, de közben rátapadt a farkára, és olyan intenzitással szopta, hogy az már vákuumnak is elment volna.

Saito a szájához kapta a kezét, és belemart. Különben hangosan kiabált volna az élvezettől. Lenézett. Muszáj volt látnia, ugyanakkor félt Keita látványától, mert annyira gyönyörű volt és annyira kívánatos, az álló farka számára annyira csábító, hogy félő volt, nem tud uralkodni magán, és leteperi. Márpedig tudata utolsó meglévő foszlánya azt súgta neki, hogy Keitának fontos, hogy most ő tegyen meg érte mindent. Búcsúzóul. Igen.

Látta, hogy Keita is felizgult, de azt is, hogy igyekszik uralkodni magán. Bár mellkasa hevesen emelkedett és süllyedt, a lihegését elfojtotta teli szája. De még a szuszogása is árulkodó volt.

Saito lassan elvesztette a fókuszt. Valójában jóformán azt sem tudta, hol van. Máskor is volt már része orális szexben, hát persze hogy volt, de ez mindenen túltett, amit valaha átélt. És nem azért, mert Keita annyira technikás volt – ámbár nyilvánvalóan az volt -, hanem, mert ő volt, aki szopta. A tudat, hogy kinek a szája dolgozik rajta, önmagában az egekig hergelte Saitot. Mert Keita gyönyörű volt, okos és önérzetes. És most utoljára, mindenét neki adta. Az összes büszkeségét beáldozta, hogy neki jó legyen. És Saito mélységesen hálás volt ezért.

Próbált arra koncentrálni, ami éppen történt vele, a fürge nyelv most éppen a farkán végigkúszó vastag eret masszírozta, de valójában egyetlen hatalmas idegcsomóvá változott. Érezte, hogy el fog menni.

\- Kei… Keita… Keita – kiengedte a kézfejét a szájából, de ez önmagában nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon. – Kérlek… mindjárt elmegyek… engedd el… engedd ki.

Keita megállt, valóban engedte kicsusszanni a szájából a farkát, ami egyszerre volt megkönnyebbülés és mélységes csalódás Saito számára. Felnézett, Saito még ilyen távolságból is látta, mennyire tág a pupillája. Ő maga közel volt az orgazmushoz, de most hirtelen minden inger megszűnt, és ettől megtorpant. Most jött rá, hogy Keita a kezét egyáltalán nem használta, pedig most éveket adott volna az életéből egy kis manuális rásegítésért. Már majdnem szóvá tette, de akkor Keita hirtelen megmozdult. Ismét ráhajolt a farkára, és ha eddig élvezetes technikát produkált, most istenigazából megmutatta mit tud. De Saito ezt már gondolatban sem tudta volna szavakba önteni. A látása elhomályosult, hallani sem hallott semmit, a fülében pulzáló ereken kívül, mintha minden érzékszerve csődöt mondott volna, kivéve a tapintást, az viszont maximumra csapott, de mintha minden idegvégződése a farkában adott volna randevút egymásnak.

És ott volt. És Keitának esze ágában sem volt kiengedni a szájából. És őt már az ökle sem tudta megállítani, hangosan felkiáltott, ahogy kilövellt, és heves rángatózás közepette kiürült. Úgy érezte sosem lesz vége. Az volt az illuziója, hogy percekig, sőt órákig tart az extázis. Elvesztette az időérzékét.

Amikor végre teljesen magához tért, Keita már az övét is befűzte, aztán ruganyos mozdulattal felpattant. Még a száját törölgette tréningruhája ujjába – amit Saito végtelenül obszcénnak látott, és majdnem ismét megmerevedett -, de már egymás szemébe néztek. Keita nem mondott semmit. Nem érezte, hogy hozzá lehetne még tenni valamit az elhangzottakhoz. Próbált hinni abban, hogy amikor legközelebb hivatalos minőségben találkoznak, tud majd semlegesen viselkedni a férfi jelenlétében. Hogy mit fog érezni, az más lapra tartozik. Lassan elfordult, felemelte a táskáját. Saito végre megszólalt, szavait már Keita hátának címezte.

\- Elfogadtam az érveidet, és köszönöm a búcsúajándékot! De tudnod kell, hogy én még nem adtam fel teljesen. Azonban, mivel el ez a kérésed, nem foglak zaklatni. Ha mégis meggondolnád magad: te kell, hogy elgyere hozzám. Én várni foglak.

Keita lelassított, de nem állt meg. Nyilvánvalóan hallotta, de nem válaszolt. Saito megvárta, amíg elmegy, csak öt perccel később követte. Mostantól semmi közük egymáshoz.

 

 

Egész pontosan hajnali kettő volt, amikor Takehasha őrült dörömbölésre ébredt, ami sikító csengőhanggal váltakozott. Nem tudta, hogy dühöngjön, vagy megijedjen, amíg ki nem nyitotta az ajtót. Akkor a dühöngés mellett döntött. Egy végsőkig felpaprikázott taxisofőrt látott a lakása bejárata előtt, aki egy magas, fafejű, és félig-meddig öntudatlan skótot igyekezett éppen a falnak támasztani. Utóbbi éppen egy trágár, angol dalocskát dudorászott, miközben mellkasán egy üveg méregdrága whisky-t dédelgetett. Take egyértelműen látta, hogy ma este barátján a skót vér uralkodott el. A taxisofőr viszont ezerszázalékig japán volt, jól felismerhető oszakai tájszólással adta Take tudtára, hogy elege van.

\- Elnézést a zavarásért – hajolt meg kurtán, mert mindenek ellenére jó neveltetést kapott. – Remélem, ismeri ezt a külföldi bengát, mert nem tudtam kihúzni belőle a lakcímét, ellenben a maga névjegykártyáját találtam a tárcájában.

Takehasha olyan arckifejezéssel vette szemügyre szívéből szakadt barátját, mintha valóban hosszú percekre lenne szüksége az azonosításához. Végül lemondóan felsóhajtott.

\- Igen, ismerem. Lökje csak be a lakásba, addig én hozom a pénztárcám – már elmenőben kiáltott vissza. – Mennyi lesz?

Miután kifizette és lecsendesítette a sofőrt, illetve visszaszerezte tőle Saito tárcáját, a barátjához fordult. Fejcsóválva nézte, ahogy ott ül az előszoba padlóján, és a polcra kikészített cipőket fixírozza. Hogy mikor történhetett, talány, de mintha a whiskys üvegben is jóval kevesebb lett volna a pia, mint néhány perccel korábban. Take ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy megrugdalja. Inkább leguggolt mellé.

\- Saito! Saito, te szerencsétlen, mi a fene történt veled? – elgondolkodva nézte, ahogy morogva próbálja letekerni az üveg tetejét, de már annyira nem tudta koncentrálni a mozgását, hogy esélye sem volt a sikerre. Takehasha odanyúlt, és nem törődve a méltatlankodó motyogással, óvatosan kihámozta a kezéből. Biztonságba helyezte a konyhában, aztán visszatért. Saito még mindig ugyanott ült, látszólag pontosan ugyanazzal a túlárazott bőr félcipővel szemezett. Take igyekezett felmérni mennyi esélye lenne a nála jóval magasabb és némileg súlyosabb italoshordó eltávolítására az előszobájából. Végül arra jutott, hogy szüksége lesz a hülyegyerek együttműködésére.

\- Saito! Gyere, kelj fel! Be kell mennünk innen! Gyere, tudod milyen kényelmes a kanapém!

Legnagyobb meglepetésére barátja nem ellenkezett. Engedelmesen feltápászkodott, és némi támogatással képes is volt többé-kevésbé egyenes vonalban a nappaliba csoszogni. Azért, mire elérték a kanapét, Take igazán megkönnyebbült. Kétségtelen kijött az edzésből. Ezzel kéne kezdenie valamit.

Leült Saitoval szemben. Nézte a szánalmas, hitehagyott arcot. Még soha, értsd, soha az életben nem látta ennyire elázva a másikat. Még dühöngő ifjú korukban sem, amikor egymást érték a bulik. Saito sosem érezte szükségesnek, hogy eszméletlenre csapassa magát. Most azonban láthatólag igen. Valami nagyon komolynak kellett történnie.

Saito most felemelte a fejét. Take látta, hogy komolyan meg kell küzdenie érte, hogy fókuszálni tudjon a szemével. De még a homályos, bizonytalan tekinteten keresztül is átsejlett valami körül nem írható világfájdalom.

\- Csaptál egy görbe estét?

Saito csak vakkantott egyet, amit akár helyeslésnek is lehetett értelmezni.

\- És volt valami különleges alkalom, ami okot adott rá? Engem miért nem hívtál?

Saito felemelte imbolygó hüvelykujját, és határozatlanul Takera bökött.

\- Ez… ez… - többször is nekidurálta magát, mintha kásás hangja neki sem lett volna elég meggyőző. – Ez az én… ügyem… egyedül.

Takehasha összehúzta a szemét, de bólintott.

\- Azt hittem olyan barátok vagyunk, akik bármiről tudnak beszélni egymásnak.

Saito nem válaszolt, de nagyon elveszetten nézett. Aztán hirtelen a fejéhez kapott, és öklével kezdte ütni a homlokát. Take már éppen megijedt volna, de amilyen hirtelen elkezdődött, abba is maradt az önpusztítás. Saito ismét felnézett, kicsit mintha tisztult volna a tekintete. Talán halványan parázsló öntudatát akarta a fájdalom segítségével előcsalogatni. 

\- Take… zuhany… hideg…

Barátja megértette. Felállt, hogy eltámogassa a tusolóig. Saito darabos és cseppet sem biztos mozdulatokkal, nagy nehezen lehámozta magáról a ruhát, Takeban az az abszurd gondolat merült fel, hogy soha nem látta még meztelenül. Milyen fura! Nem tagadhatta, kicsit kíváncsian mérte végig. És nagyon szépnek találta, ha férfi mondhat ilyet egy másik férfira. Magas volt, de nem robosztus. Izmos, de nem tagbaszakadt. Sima, szőrtelen mellkasán ragyogó színekben pompázott a két kecses koi hal. Take elbűvölten meredt a halakra. Ahogy Saito mozgott, úgy tekergőztek. Kivételesen szép tetoválás volt. Mestermunka.

Húsz perc múlva Saito dideregve, nedves hajjal, néhány nagy, puha, fehér törölközőbe csavarva, a lehetőségekhez képest kijózanodva üldögélt a kanapén. Takehasha rament tálalt fel mindkettejüknek. Remélte Saito gyomra nem háborog annyira, hogy ne tudjon enni, mert úgy okoskodott, hogy az étel enyhíti az alkohol hatását. Saito engedelmesen, de oda se figyelve falatozott.

\- Akkor… - tette le a rögtönzött vacsora végeztével evőpálcikáit Takehasha. – Elmondod mi történt?

Saito ráemelte véreres szemeit.

\- Valójában semmi.

\- Azt jól megünnepelted!

\- Nem kimondottan ünneplésnek szántam.

\- Szóval mégis történt valami.

Saito megrántotta a vállát.

\- Mondhatnám, hogy dobtak, hogy lapátra tettek, hogy szakítottak velem, de nem mondanék igazat. Merthogy nem volt mit megszakítani. Nem volt kapcsolat, még egy viszony sem. Csak néhány szimpla üzekedés.

Takehasha hitetlenkedve meresztette rá a szemeit.

\- Nagy ég! A csodálatos, szenvtelen Saito-kun leitta magát a sárga földig egy szakítás miatt???

Saito felmordult.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem szakítás volt.

\- Akkor te minek nevezd azt a földrengéskeltő, cunamiveszélyes állapotot, ami rábírt, hogy ekkora mennyiségű alkoholt eregess le a torkodon? Mert nem kimondottan jellemző rád, sőt! Emberek, kérlek, nagy betűkkel nyomtassátok tacepaókra: MacLaine Saito bebaszott szerelmi bánatában! Ilyen még nem volt, mióta világ a világ!

Saito most már nagyon dühösen nézett.

\- Mi a faszról beszélsz, köcsög! Ki beszélt itt szerelemről?!

\- Nana! Óvatosan a köcsög jelzővel, ha velem dumálsz! Bizonyos múltbeli tapasztalataim miatt nem tartom túl humorosnak.

\- Ó, bocsáss meg! De akkor ne beszélj marhaságokat.

Take elkomolyodott.

\- Már hogy lenne marhaság, barátom? Süt belőled a fájdalom.

Saito nyomorultul összehúzta magát. Bizony isten, mintha valóban összement volna.

\- Nincs okom, hogy fájjon – motyogta, rá egyáltalán nem jellemző módon.

\- Mikor kellett ok a fájdalomra? – bölcselkedett Take. – Meg aztán vannak kétségeim.

\- Miről?

\- A szerelemről. A te szerelmedről.

\- Nem vagyok szerelmes.

\- Hanem?

Saito nem válaszolt. Csak tépegette hosszú ujjaival a törölköző puha bolyhait. Take nagyvonalúan úgy döntött, nem teszi szóvá, hogy most teszi tönkre a kedvenc, luxuskategóriás fürdőlepedőjét, amelyet az anyja Indiában vett. Mert ennyire jó barát lesz. Amikor Saito végül megszólalt, csupán szánalmas motyogásra telt tőle.

\- Tetszik.

\- Ki? Vagy inkább mi?

Saito felnézett.

\- Tudod, most éppen nem annyira penge az agyam, hogy nyomon tudjam követni bánatos agymenéseidet.

\- Csak egy egyszerű kérdést tettem fel.

\- Katagura Keita.

Ebből Take több dolgot is leszűrt egyszerre. Az egyik, hogy az, akibe legjobb barátja kétségtelenül és kétségbeesetten szerelmes, egy férfi. A másik, hogy ennek a férfinak végre megtudta a nevét is. (Nem csak azt, hogy gyönyörű a farka, amit nem tudott elfelejteni, mióta kéretlenül az arcába dörgölték.) Harmadjára pedig, hogy ez a név nagyon ismerős neki.

\- Katagura? Csak nincs valami köze a Katagura Corporationhoz?

Saito nem válaszolt, de pislogása mindent elárult.

\- És a Katagura Corporationnek nincs köze a jakuzához?

Saito továbbra sem válaszolt, de a pislogása továbbra is mindent elárult.

\- Azt! A! Jószagú! Leborult… Te megfarkaltál egy jakuzát?

Saito most hevesen megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, ő nem az.

\- De Katagurának hívják.

\- A Katagurák már tiszták. Én legalábbis több hete nem találok ellenük semmit. Pedig keményen próbálkozom, elhiheted.

Takehasha Saitot figyelte. Most olyan komolyan csengett a hangja, hogy kétség nem fért hozzá, már teljesen magához tért. Folytatta.

\- Ő a Katagura örökös. És ellenük folytatok vizsgálatot. De kettőnk találkozásához ennek semmi köze. Véletlen volt.

Takehasha tényleg úgy érezte, hogy most ráférne valami nagyon erős alkoholos ital. Sajnos a jófajta whisky, amit Saito hozott, nem volt karnyújtásnyira, márpedig elmozdulni innen nem akart, annyira érdekelte a folytatás.

\- Jól értem? Te beleszerettél egy volt jakuza klán fiatal hercegébe?

Saito bosszúsan az asztalra csapott. Az egyik törölköző majdnem leesett róla. Történetesen az, amelyik a felsőtestét fedte. A koi halak némán pislogtak ki alóla. Take szeme megint rájuk tapadt. Többet kellett tudnia ezekről a halakról. De most vissza az eredeti témához.

\- Te most nekem próbálsz hazudni, vagy magadnak? Az életben nem láttalak szakítás miatt így összerogyni. Hosszú, több éves kapcsolatokról beszélek, nem két kósza numeráról egy férfival – gyanakodva Saitora nézett. – Vagy azóta megnőtt az alkalmak száma?

Saito méltóságán alulinak érezte, hogy válaszoljon. Homlokráncolva gondolkodott a másik állításán. Kételkedve szólalt meg.

\- Hogy lenne ez szerelem? Ő férfi.

\- Már meg ne haragudj, az teljesen rendben van, hogy megkívánod és megfekteted, de az nem megy le a kényes gyomrodon, hogy szerelmes is lehetsz belé?

Saito lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Nem, mert ha ezt elismerem, a szívem apró cafatokra szakad. Még sosem voltam szerelmes, és most, amikor már elvesztettem őt, most azt állítod, hogy ez lenne a szerelem?

\- Biztos, hogy elvesztetted őt? – Take sejtette a választ. Saito alapvetően optimista alkat volt. Kevéssé hihető, hogy ha lett volna még egy cseppnyi esély, akkor ennyire maga alá zuhan. – Nem működött a tervünk?

\- De igen – sóhajtotta Saito. – Nagyon is működött. Az a pár nap igazi csoda volt – olyan sóvárgás áradt a hangjából, ami végképp meggyőzte Taket, hogy neki van igaza.

\- Akkor meg mi a baj? Mi történt? – türelmetlenkedett.

Saito nagy levegőt vett, elmosolyodott – némileg hiteltelenül – és széttárta a karját.

\- Hát mi a fasz történhetett volna – szónokolta fennhangon. – Megnősül.

Takenak a szája is tátva maradt. Hatott rá a dráma.

\- Nebassz… Hát ez kínos.

Saito összevont szemöldökkel ránézett, kicsit félrehajtotta a fejét, úgy stírölte barátját szinte sztoikus ábrázattal.

\- Hogy mit nem mondasz, testvér.

Egy ideig hallgattak. Take nem tudta mit mondhatna. Saito szólalt meg először.

\- Visszakaphatnám a whiskymet?

Take felkapta a fejét, és dühösen nézett rá.

\- A jó büdös francokat! Megtennéd, hogy nem sajnálod magad ennyire? Ő szeret téged?

Saito vállat vont. Igenis sajnálta magát. Mert mást nem tehetett. És az őrületbe kergette a tehetetlen tudat, hogy mást nem tehet.

\- Talán. Nem tudom. Csak annyit, hogy nagyon is elgyengül, ha szerelmeskedünk – most először használta ezt a szót annak leírására, ami kettejük között történt, és nagyon is helyénvalónak érezte.

\- Az se rossz alap.

\- Mihez?

\- Ne mondd, hogy feladod! Az a MacLaine Saito, aki én ismerek, sosem tenné.

Saito megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem adtam fel. Elengedtem. Azt akarom, hogy rendben legyen magával. Ha ehhez az kell, hogy kivonuljak az életéből, én megteszem.

\- Te kibaszottul szerelmes vagy belé.

Saito nem válaszolt. Nagyot sóhajtott és elkezdett felkászálódni.

\- Nagyon fáradt vagyok. Használhatnám a vendégszobádat? Ígérem, nem csinálok ebből rendszert, de most nem érzek erőt magamban, hogy hazamenjek – válaszra sem várva elindult a vendégszoba felé, roggyantan, akár egy öregember, uszályként húzva maga után törölközőit.

Take csak nézte, de mielőtt eltűnt volna az ajtó mögött, utána szólt.

\- Saito, ne haragudj, de megöl a kíváncsiság! Hogy került rád az a tetoválás?

Saito megtorpant. A válla fölött hátra sandított, végtelenül elcsigázottnak tűnt.

\- Jakuza tag voltam.


	8. Chapter 8

Keita délelőtt 11-kor vette észre először, hogy valami nem stimmel a közérzetével. Erősen émelygett, noha egyébként nem volt hajlamos ilyesmire. Pedig amúgy egészen jól érezte magát. Egy zsákbanfutó versenyen vett részt éppen, és noha erősen vesztésre állt – mind Kimio, mind Minatoya shateigashira lánya, Mioko megelőzte – meglepően élvezte. A kellemetlen harmadik helyet később a rosszullétével, illetve azzal magyarázta, hogy a másik kettő már iskolás kora óta gyakorolhatta a nemesnek éppen nem mondható versenyszámot, míg a magániskolák, amiket neki volt szerencséje látogatni, inkább a tollaslabdát, krikettet, evezést, esetleg a kendót részesítették előnyben.

            Az évi rendes Katagura Vállalati Sportnapon képviseltették magukat. Ő maga, mint a cég örököse, most is kiemelt figyelmet érdemelt ki a különböző részlegek csapataiból álló közönség körében. Jómaga vegyes csapatot hozott létre új barátaiból, illetve a megkívánt létszám kedvéért, és a nemi egyensúly nem túl sikeres javítása érdekében két ifjú munkatársnőt még beválasztottak a marketing részlegről. Ez utóbbi jó döntésnek bizonyult, mert Ikku és Aki motivációját a sikeres szereplésre, módfelett felerősítette a hölgyek jelenléte. Aito, begipszelt lábbal, a vezérkar körében üldögélt a sportcsarnok lelátóján, és le sem tagadhatta, mennyire irigyli a pályán buzgólkodókat. Egyszóval, úgy tűnt, még a nap is ragyogóbban süt.

            Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a napokkal korábbi szakítás után egyáltalán el tudott viselni valakiket maga körül. Az első, amelyiken elhagyta a lakás-iroda bipoláris világát, és nem győzött elég hálás lenni érte, hogy éppen ezek a fiúk veszik körbe, és ők csalogatják elő belőle az első szórványos mosolyokat.

            A zsákbanfutás után a pályát körülvevő padok egyikén üldögéltek Kimioval, és átmenetileg még arról is meg tudott feledkezni, hogy a gyomra sajog, a torkában pedig öklendezés bujkál.

            - Jó vagy ebben, Kimio-san – jelentette ki elismerőleg, miközben üggyel-bajjal megszabadult a megviselt jutazsáktól. Egész megkönnyebbült, mert elég meleg volt az időjárás, és a derekáig húzott zsák nem segítette a komfortérzetét.

            - Technika kérdése – mutatott rá nagyon komolyan a magas fiú. Keita várta, hogy folytassa, de nem mutatott rá hajlandóságot.

            - És hol sajátítottad el ezt a technikát? – Keitának magának is nehezére esett a könnyed csevej, de minden tőle telhetőt megpróbált, hogy kicsit közelebb kerüljön a rokonszenves, de hallgatag behemóthoz.

            Kimio feléje fordult, továbbra is mosolytalan tekintettel.

            - Az óvodában – ennyi.

            Keita türelmes embernek ismerte magát, de ez kicsit túlmutatott a józan ésszel elvárhatón.

            - Azaz? – tapogatózott.

            Kimio elgondolkodott, még csak nem is pislogott.

            - Nem emlékszem igazán – ismerte be végül.

            Keita, nem tehetett róla, felnevetett.

            - Pedig abban bíztam, végre elmélyíthetem nem túl bokros tapasztalataimat a témában.

            Kimio kicsit elhúzta a szája szélét, ámbár még mindig távol állt tőle, hogy mosolyogjon.

            - Azt hiszem, már ösztönösen jön.

            Keita elgondolkodott. Eszébe jutott a számtalan harcművészeti mozdulatsor, amelyeket olyan régen gyakorolt, hogy az eszét sem tudta, és amelyeket a teste gondolkodás nélkül rekonstruált és használt, amikor arra került a sor. Biccentett.

            - Azt hiszem, tudom, mire gondolsz – megköszörülte a torkát, hátha így le tudja küzdeni az alattomosan rátörő émelygés rohamot.

            Kimio aggódva szemlélte.

            - Megfáztál, Keita-sempai? – kérdezte, és olyan halvány mozdulatot tett, mintha főnökére akarná teríteni a melegítőfölsőjét, de Keita egy pillantásával megállította.

            - Nem. Nem igazán. Csak valahogy… furcsa a gyomrom – legyintett lekicsinylőleg. – Aki befejezte már a bikalovaglást?

            Kimio az órájára pillantott.

            - Ha tartják az időt, elméletileg igen. Remélem megnyerte, mert eléggé lemaradóban vagyunk a ponttáblázaton.

            Keita egész megdöbbent a két teljes, összefüggő mondaton, amit hallhatott tőle. De nem volt ideje szóvá tenni, mert Ikku érkezett az egyik, ki-tudja-mi-a-neve kisasszonnyal.

            - Ó dicsőséges koronaherceg! És te, mamelukok gyöngye! Dicsérjetek meg minket, elhoztuk a ping-pong vegyespáros első helyét. Öt helyet ugrottunk előre az összesítésben. Ha Aki-san és Hitomi-san jó helyen hoznák az akadályfutást, és sikeresek lennénk a kosárlabdában, akkor már csak a művészeti versenyszámok lennének hátra…

            Keita nem volt szokva a bizalmas viccelődéshez, de magának is meglepő módon, élvezte.

            - Kicsit előreszaladtál, Ikku-san – nevetett Keiko, Ikku ideiglenes partnere. – Kicsit soktényezős ez az egyenlet.

            Ikku szilárd meggyőződéssel rázta meg a fejét.

            - Nincs igazad, Keiko-san! Csak a művészeti számokig kell kibírnotok, ott biztosan hasítunk. Azt hallottam, Kimio-san jó a versírásban, Aki-san remekül énekel, én magam pedig festőművésznek készültem.

            Keita hirtelen támadt érdeklődéssel pillantott fel rá, miközben összébb húzta magán a széldzsekijét. Most már biztosan tudta, hogy valamiféle kórság bujkál benne, mert az imént kiverte a víz, most viszont rázta a hideg. Érezte, ahogy a tarkóján, a haja tövében elszabadult verejtékcsöppek keresgélik a legrövidebb utat lefelé, a háta irányába. Közben szinte reszketett.

            - Festőművésznek, Ikku-san? – kérdezte meg összeszedve magát. – És a végén mégis marketinget tanultál? Miért? És te, Kimio-san? Költő lennél?

            Kimio összerezzent. Láthatóan kínosan érezte magát.

            - Csak néhány próbálkozás volt. Semmi különös.

            - Ne higgy neki, Keita-sempai! Komoly irodalmi lapokba írt az egyetemi évei alatt.

            Kimio összevonta a szemöldökét. Most majdhogynem feldúltnak látszott.

            - Te csak ne marháskodj, Ikku-san! Halljuk, hogy is volt azzal a festéssel?

            Ikku elhalkult. Nemcsak, hogy nem mondott semmit, de az egész testtartása megváltozott, valahogy kisebbnek tűnt és kevésbé magabiztosnak. De azért válaszolt.

            - Nem voltam elég tehetséges. Különben is, apám a kyotoi kirendeltségvezető. Egész kamaszkoromban azt hallgattam, hogy olyan pályát kell választanom, amellyel hasznára lehetek a vállalatnak és jól meg is élek belőle. Így jártam el.

            - És nem sajnálod? – kérdezte nagy komolyan Keiko.

            Ikku megvonta a vállát. Lerítt róla, hogy igenis sajnálja. De nem állt szándékában elismerni.

            Keita úgy érezte, mint felelősségteljes főnöknek, neki kell oldani a feszültséget.

            - A cég talán nyit majd a művészeti szektor felé, és akkor máris lesz egy emberünk, aki tudni is fogja, mit csinál.

            Ikku kényszeredetten mosolygott az ügyetlen vigasz hallatán, de legalább új lendületet kapott a beszélgetés.

            Mielőtt azonban belelendülhettek volna egy potenciális művészeti project megtervezésébe, megszólalt a hangosbemondó, és minden csapatból két főt kértek az ebéddobozok átvételéhez. Ikku rögtön felpattant, hogy kihasználja az alkalmat a távozásra. Mivel Kimio el nem mozdult volna Keita mellől, megint Keiko volt az önkéntes segítőtársa. Máris elsiettek a rögtönzött ételosztó sátrak felé. Keita a maga részéről az étel puszta említésére is úgy érezte, menten kidobja a taccsot. Ezzel egyidőben éles, szúró fájdalom kezdte ostromolni a beleit. Csupán remélni merte, hogy nem a szakítás utáni két napos kemény gyomorideg tért vissza tízszer rosszabb formában, mert még épp hogy csak megkönnyebbült, hogy enyhült a bensőjét uraló, borzalmas, kényelmetlen érzés, ami napokig tökéletesen blokkolta az étkezéseit. Vagy talán az lenne a baj, hogy rendszertelenül eszik? Vagy épp ellenkezőleg, az, hogy több nap koplalás után ma reggel alaposan megrakta a gyomrát a jótékonysági ételvásáron? Vagy egyszerűen az elmúlt hetek érzelmi hullámvasútja borította fel az emésztését? Akárhogy is legyen, össze tudott volna görnyedni a fájdalomtól, de Kimio előtt inkább uralkodott magán. A srác teljesen úgy viselkedett, mint egy túlaggódó dada, még hosszú utat kell megtenniük, hogy normálisan tudjanak funkcionálni együtt.

            Aki és Hitomi érkeztek futva.

            - Lemaradtunk a kajáról?

            Keita igyekezett összekaparni magát, és úgy viselkedni, mint akinek semmi baja. Bár erősen tartott tőle, hogy a fokozott verejtékezést már nem sokáig tudja elrejteni.

            - Dehogy. Ikku-san és Keiko-san mindjárt ideérnek vele. Hogy ment az akadályfutás?

            Aki kedvetlenül elhúzta a száját.

            - Szo-szo. Az értékesítésről az a langaléta pasas szerintem professzionális futó. Eléggé lenyomtak minket. De legalább másodikak lettünk - lerogytak Keita padja elé a fűbe. Keita legszívesebben közéjük csúszott volna, hogy hanyatt vágja magát a gyepen, akkora fájdalmai voltak. Persze valószínűleg az sem segítene semmit.

            A kosárlabdameccsre ebéd után került sor. Őket a nemzetközi titkársággal sorsolták össze, ami viszonylagos szerencse volt, mert a nemzetközisek között sokan nagyon alacsonyak voltak, kivéve a két amerikai anyanyelvi fordítót, akik viszont mintha az anyatejjel szívták volna magukba a sportágat. Ugyanakkor Kimio olyan volt, mint egy tank, Ikku pedig sokáig kosarazott középiskolában, és mindnyájan viszonylag magasnak számítottak. Keita azonban rájött, hogy ő a gyenge láncszem. Részben, mert ilyesmit eddig csak tévében látott, részben mert addigra a gyomrát mintha már sósav marta volna. Tudta, hogy ki kéne állnia, mert időről időre megszédült, és egyre homályosabban látta a labdát, de nem akarta cserbenhagyni a csapatot. Végül is már nem sokáig kell kibírnia, és a családja is lelkes beleéléssel drukkolt a lelátón, még Nishio Kazumasha is ott ült és nagy elégedettséggel szemlélte a pályát, ahol unokája próbált kitenni magáért.

            A baj a harmadik negyedben történt meg. És olyan gyors egymásutánban lepergő események sorozatának bizonyult, hogy később még a pályán tartózkodók is nehezen tudták rekonstruálni. Az egyik amerikai srác egy erőteljes passzot indított az ellenfél kosara alatt várakozó nemzetközi titkárságvezetőnek. Keita erőteljes elrugaszkodással próbálta blokkolni a feléje repülő labdát, éppen a két játékos között félúton. Amit azonban senki nem tudhatott, hogy abban a pillanatban brutálisan megszédült, ahogy talpa elhagyta a talajt, gyakorlatilag az irdatlan sebességgel felé repülő labdából csupán egy narancssárga pacát látott. Amit a kívülállók láttak az az ütközés volt, ahogy Keita halántéka teljes erőből belecsapódik a labdába, a feje hátrabicsaklik, mire földet ért, félig eszméletlen volt. A körülötte állók legnagyobb döbbenetére, már a talajba vágódás pillanatában hevesen elkezdett rángatózni és öklendezni. Miközben mintha idegrángás tépte volna végtagjait, gyomrát és száját véres, fehér hányadék hagyta el, ijesztő nyomokat hagyva hófehér sportmezén.

            Kimio villámgyorsan reagált. Bár maga sem tudta mit csinál, de azonnal főnöke mellett termett, és megpróbálta lefogni a hevesen rázkódó karokat és lábakat. Aki is a segítségére sietett, jobb ötlete nem lévén, lekapta a pólóját, összegyűrte, azt próbálta Keita fogai közé feszegetni, nehogy elharapja a nyelvét. A nézőtér körülöttük felbolydult. A hitetlenkedő kiabálás közepette Katagura Takeda próbált a vezetőségi szektorból lejutni a pályára, előtte testőrök törték az utat. Akiko csak sikított, és sikított, és szaladt volna a fiához, Nishio Kazumasha és Takega Akeshi fogták le két oldalról, nagyon jól ráérezve, hogy nem kéne ilyen állapotban látnia a fiút. Minatoya Keichi mintha lefagyott volna, úgy bámult a pályára kimeredt szemekkel, csak a lánya, Mioko őrzött meg valamennyit a lélekjelenlétéből, amennyiben egyedül neki jutott eszébe hívni a mentőket.

 

            Katagura Takeda nem akarta elhinni, hogy már megint itt vannak. Két héten belül másodszor töltötték meg a kórházi várót, és noha most ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy csak a családtagok legyenek jelen, a testőrökkel együtt azonban ez még így is kitett egy kisebb csapatot. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére még Nishio Kazumasha is ott várakozott, bár arcán aggodalmat nem látott, igaz egyéb érzelmet sem. De ami még meglepőbb volt, szorosan a lánya mellett ült, gépiesen simogatva a zokogó, görnyedt asszony hátát, sőt néha néhány vigasztaló szó is elhagyta a száját.

            Éppen egy órája értek ide, és már mindenki idegei szakadásig feszültek. Takeda maga halálosan meg volt rémülve, és nem mutathatta ki. Sem az embereinek, sem a feleségének nem volt rá szüksége, hogy a vezér összeomoljon. De nem sok tartotta. Igazság szerint Keita nagyon rosszul nézett ki. Az egyetlen gyermeke volt, az egyetlen kisfia, és igazán ezt soha nem bánta. Nem bánta, hogy nincs több, mert ez az egy olyan csodálatos volt, szép és okos, hogy apa többet nem kívánhatott. És most itt vannak. A tökéletes férfi, aki abból a bájos kiskölyökből lett, most az életéért küzd. Mindeközben azt sem tudják, mi a baja. Lehet, hogy az utóbbi hetek viharos eseményei ennyire megviselték pszichésen? Elképzelni sem tudta. Még soha nem látott ilyen betegséget. Epilepsziának tűnt, de hihető e, hogy valakin az 24 éves korában jöjjön ki? Még az is lehet, hogy igen. Fogalma sem volt róla. De a frász törte ki tőle.

            Ránézett az Aki és Kimio alkotta merev és néma szoborcsoportra. Még mindig a megviselt kosárlabda mezeket viselték, vér és hányadék száradt a bőrükre. Mélységes hála öntötte el a láttukra. Tudta, hogy soha sem fogja elfelejteni a képet, ahogy Kimio kétségbeesetten szólongatja a fiát, miközben küzd a görcsbe ránduló végtagok kontrollálatlan rángásával. Vagy Akit, ahogy az ölében tartja Keita fejét, és gépiesen, teljesen feleslegesen simogatja ki csapzott haját az arcából. És ott volt Ikku, aki mindenkit távol tartott tőlük, amíg meg nem jöttek a mentők. Jó kis csapat.

            Valahol a közelben nyílott egy ajtó. Mindenki felkapta a fejét. Fehérköpenyes orvos tűnt fel a folyósón. Odajött hozzájuk.

            - Ki a beteg legközelebbi hozzátartozója?

            Takeda automatikusan a feleségére nézett, de az nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy válaszolni tudjon. Előre lépett.

            - Én vagyok az édesapja.

            - Örömmel tudatom Önökkel, hogy a beteg túl van az életveszélyen. Gyomormosást hajtottunk végre, és stabilizáltuk az állapotát.

            - Gyomormosást? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Takeda. – Valami rosszat evett? – nem lehet ilyen egyszerű.

            Hát nem is volt az.

            - Az ételmérgezés egyértelműen nem támadhatta meg az idegrendszer működését. Itt sokkal súlyosabb esetről van szó. A jelek arzénmérgezésre utalnak, de még várjuk a toxikológiai vizsgálat végleges eredményét.

            Takeda agya egy pillanat alatt lezsibbadt. Meg sem tudott szólalni.

            - Arzén? – kérdezte egy mély basszus mellette. Oldalra pillantott. Nem vette észre, mikor lépett oda mellé Nishio Kazumasha.

            - Úgy van – erősítette meg az orvos. – A fiatalember nem végzett véletlenül mezőgazdasági munkát? Növényvédőszerekben nagy adagban fordul elő arzén. Esetleg így kerülhetett a szervezetébe a méreg.

            - Úgy néz ki az unokám, mint egy paraszt? – vonta fel a jobb szemöldökét Nishio Kazumasha. – Bizonyosan a közelében sem járt növényvédőszereknek.

            - Kérlek, Nishio-ojii-sama[1] \- nézett apósára elkínzottan. – A doktor-sempai nem tehet semmiről. Folytassa, kérem – jelzett az orvosnak.

            Az elbizonytalanodva nézett rájuk, de azért nekikezdett.

            - A következő leggyakoribb ok ilyen esetekben az… öngyilkosság – még be sem fejezte a mondatot, már vissza akarta nyelni Nishio vészjósló arckifejezését látva. A nagyapa láthatólag tökéletes nonszensznek ítélte a feltételezést, de Takeda szeme Akiko tágra nyílt tekintetére villant. Lehetséges lenne? A múltkori beszélgetés miatt. De hát nem logikus. Miért éppen most? Senki nem akarta semmire kényszeríteni.

            - Katagura-sensei – szólalt meg egy fiatal férfihang a háta mögött. Hátrapillantott. Kimio volt az. – Kérem, teljesen kizárható az öngyilkosság. Először is egész délelőtt együtt voltunk Keita-sempai-al, és nagyon jó volt a hangulat. Sokat nevettünk. Senkinek nincs ilyen jó kedve, ha éppen a halálra készül. Másodszor: Keita-sempai jó neveltetést kapott. Lehetetlen, hangsúlyozom tökéletesen lehetetlen… – a szerény, szótlan fiú tőle szokatlan módon egészen tűzbe jött -, hogy Keita-sempai nyilvános helyen, ekkora közönség előtt kövessen el öngyilkosságot.

            - Jól beszél a fiú – állapította meg Nishio Kazumasha, de rá sem pillantott a testőrre.- Nem volt öngyilkosság.

            Az orvos teljesen elveszettnek nézett ki. Meghallotta a Katagura nevet, és kétség nem fért hozzá, azonosította is. Mintha most ébredt volna rá, hogy szerencsés lett volna óvatosabban fogalmaznia.

            - Ebben az esetben… - cincogta. – Talán… - valahol nagyon messze szeretett volna lenni. – Az is előfordulhat, hogy… szándékos mérgezés… történt.

            Takeda csak meredt rá rezzenéstelenül, nagy száraz szemekkel, de Nishio úgy fordult el és csapott a mellette álló szék háttámlájára, mintha csak azt akarta volna mondani: Tudtam! Megmondhattam volna!

            Hirtelen Akiko szólalt meg.

            - Akárhogy is történt, most nem ez érdekel. Hogy van a fiam, doktor-sensei?

            Az orvos úgy festett, mint a fuldokló, aki éppen a víz fölé emelhette a fejét, néhány életmentő szippantásra. Végre ismerős terepen mozgott.

            - Megnyugtathatom az aggódókat! A pácienssel már minden rendben. Legalább egy hétig ajánlatos pihennie, de egyébként túl van a veszélyen, és minden maradandó károsodás nélkül. Pillanatnyilag alszik. A gyógyszerek, amelyekre feltétlenül szüksége volt a krízis elkerülése miatt, nagyon erős készítmények. És erősen nyugtató hatásúak. Kérem, a legközelebbi hozzátartozók mindenesetre megnézhetik a beteget.

            Takeda megfogta és megszorította Akiko kezét. Halálos megkönnyebbülését visszatükrözte asszonya könnyes szeme. Már épp elindultak volna, amikor az ojabun hátrafordult.

            - Nishio-ojii-sama, kérlek, tarts velünk!

 

***

 

            Takehasha egy héten háromszor kórházban praktizált. Természetesen nem ezek az alkalmak képezték a megélhetése alapját, de az esetek többségében sokkal izgalmasabb ügyekkel találkozhatott, mint a magánrendelésén, a gazdag kliensek gyóntatójaként. Reggel kilenckor érkezett a kórházi öltözőszekrényéhez, negyed óra múlva már a pszichiátria recepcióján szórakoztatta az elbűvölt nővéreket, miközben begyűjtötte a szóba jöhető aktákat. Úgy tervezte, kávézás közben átnézi őket. Jobb híján az automatából szolgálta ki magát, aztán félrevonult az orvosi szobába művelődni.

            Itt nyitott rá Yuki főnővér néhány perccel később. Take elmosolyodott. Szerette a középkorú főnővért, akin minden kerek volt, és nem túl japános. Erre rá is játszott, de ha munkára került a sor, halálosan komolyra váltott.

            - Higashikumi-sensei! Végre megtaláltam. Lenne itt egy eset a senseinek. A sürgősségiről szóltak le tegnap dél körül. Behoztak egy valószínűsíthető öngyilkost. Rögtön stabilizálták, és átszállították a belgyógyászatra. Kérték, hogy küldjünk valakit. Magára gondoltam sensei, mert jó a diagnosztikában. Aztán majd eldöntjük merre tovább.

            Takehasha érdeklődve nézett a duci asszonykára. Éles eszűnek, kivételesen józan ítélőképességűnek ismerte meg. Ha Yuki-san rá gondolt, akkor ott a helye.

            - Kaptunk valami aktát az esetről?

            - Rövid leiratot küldtek át – Yuki-san felcsapta a kezében tartott irattartó fedelét. – Fiatal férfi, mérgezéses eset. Nem szokványos, ezért is jutott maga az eszembe, sensei. A srác a jelek szerint nyilvánosan próbálta meg eltenni magát láb alól. Egy egész stadionnyi közönség előtt, egy kosárlabdameccsen.

            Takehasha meglepetten egyenesedett ki a székében. Minden porcikája feszült figyelmet sugárzott.

            - Mi a… Ezt még egyszer, Yuki-san! Közönség előtt? – összeráncolta a homlokát. – Biztos, hogy öngyilkosság volt? Nagyon atipikus.

            Yuki-san megvonta a vállát.

            - Hát én biztosan nem kérdeztem meg tőle, hogy szándékosan tette e. De arzént ritkán szed be valaki véletlenül. Akárhogy is nézzem sensei, azért van itt maga, hogy kiderítse. Ha bebizonyosodik, nyilván itt a helye, a mi osztályunkon. Menjen és tudja meg a részleteket.

            - Voltak korábban pszichés problémái? Esetleg öngyilkossági kísérlet?

            Yuki-san türelmesen szemlélte kedvenc orvosát.

            - Higashikumi-sensei? Mi nem volt világos? Mondom, rövid leirat. Ha mindenre válaszolni tudnék, amit megkérdez, eldönthetném magam is, hogy ide való, vagy nem. Dolgozzon meg a… na jó, nem a pénzéért, mert azt úgysem innen húzza. A becsületéért sensei.

            Takehasha csak pislogott rá.

            - A szakmai hírnevéért?

            Takehasha nem szólt egy szót sem. Yuki nővér nagyot sóhajtott.

            - Értem?

            Takehasha széles vigyorral felugrott. Odapattant a nővér elé, és lelkesen átölelte.

            - Magáért mindent Yuki-san! Hová is kell mennem?

            Tíz perc múlva szállt ki a kérdéses kórteremhez legközelebb eső liftből. Yuki-san ide vagy oda, erősen foglalkoztatta az eset. Odaérve halkan lenyomta a kilincset, és belépett. Közben jött rá, hogy ez VIP szoba. Remek – sóhajtotta magában –, egy újabb elkényeztetett úrifiú, aki nem tudja, jó dolgában mit csináljon.

            Takehasha érzékeny volt a szépre. Ezért aztán meg kellett torpannia a kórterem közepén, ahogy a pofájába csapott a látvány. Buddha nagylábujja! Ez a fickó valóságos?!

            Take biztosan tudta, hogy életében nem látott szebb férfit, mint aki ott ült vele szemben, kezében egy francia nyelvű Proust regénnyel, halálos nyugalomban, az ágyban. Még a rusnya kórházi hálóing sem tudta elrontani az éteri aurát, ami körbelengte. A betegség és gyengeség jelenléte, nemhogy rontott volna a megjelenésén, inkább a törékenység illúzióját keltette körülötte, ami még vonzóbbá tette. Most kíváncsian felnézett. Nagy, finoman metszett fekete szeme intelligenciáról árulkodott, a legkevésbé sem zavarta össze a pszichés betegek bizonytalansága. Hosszú, fekete haja laza fonatban bukott előre az egyik vállán, olyan volt, mint egy középkori szamurájherceg a metszeteken.

            Take arra jutott, hogy itt valami tévedés lesz. Ez nem egy öngyilkos. És tudta, hogy hülyeségekre gondol, de mint irigynek is nevezhető átlagos férfiember, kivételes sértésnek érezte, hogy valaki, akit így megáldott a sors, esetleg suicid gondolatokat dédelgessen. Ennek a pasasnak egyszerűen tilos elpusztítania magát, árulás lenne a társadalommal szemben.

            A pizsamás félisten most összevonta a szemöldökét. Most először zavar bizonytalanította el a pillantását. De aztán apró mozdulatot tett a fejével, mintha legyet próbálna lerázni róla, és már nem látszott rajta semmi.

            Takehasha közelebb lépett.

            - Üdvözlöm! A pszichiátriáról jöttem…

            Mielőtt folytathatta volna, szigorú férfihang szólalt meg a háta mögött.

            - Pszichiátria? Mi köze Keita-sempainak a pszichiátriához?

            Takehasha megfordult. Magas, izmos fiatalembert pillantott meg, ingujjban, de egyébként öltönyben és nyakkendőben. Az illető nagyon csúnyán mustrálgatta.

            - Úgy értesültünk mérgezés történt. Ebben az esetben ki kell vizsgálnunk, az esetleges öngyilkos szándék lehetőségét.

            Az izompacsirta tett előre egy fenyegető lépést. Takehasha meg sem rezzent. Volt már ilyesmivel dolga.

            - Úgy tudom, már tisztáztuk, hogy szóba sem jöhet az öngyilkosság lehetősége – mordult rá a pasas.

            Take biccentett.

            - Én pedig úgy tudom, hogy az én feladatom ezt végérvényesen kizárni – mutatott rá. Aztán lefegyverzően rámosolygott a felpaprikázott férfiemberre, és visszafordult a pácienshez.

            - Hé, maga… - hallotta még a háta mögül, de a félisten közbevágott.

            - Elég, Kimio-san – a hangja nem cáfolta meg kellemes megjelenését. Szomorú is lett volna, ami azt illeti, ha valami elrontja az összképet. – A doktor-sensei nem akar semmi rosszat, ebben biztos vagyok.

            A pasas morogva, de leült a szoba túlsó végében egy kanapéra. Take óhatatlanul el kellett gondolkodjon rajta, mi a viszony a két férfi között. Főnök – titkár? A behemót pasi nem hivatalnoknak látszott. Rokonok lennének? Ahhoz nem elég bizalmas a megszólítás. Csak a testőre lehet. Kinek van szüksége egy kórházi tartózkodáshoz testőrre? Újult érdeklődéssel nézett az ágyban fekvő felé.

            - Kérem, doktor-sensei – szólalt meg az, udvariasan. – Tegye fel a kérdéseit!

            Takehasha visszasétált az ágyhoz.

            - Ha megengedi, előbb áttekintem a kórlapját – felemelte az ágy végére erősített kis fémtáblát, megvizsgálta a ráerősített dokumentációt. Amikor felnézett, olyan mókásan döbbent arcot vágott, hogy az ágyban fekvőnek is feltűnt.

            - Doktor-sensei? Valami baj van?

            Takehasha csak a fejét rázta, de némaságában is feltűnő volt a fürkész tekintet, amit a betegre vetett. Mintha új szemmel nézné. Így is volt. Ez a név. Egy szürreális éjszakán hallotta először, de mintha beleégett volna a memóriájába. Katagura Keita. Hát ő az. Ő az a csodálatos férfi, aki letérítette a nagy MacLaine Saitot a heteroszexualitás sokkal könnyebben járható ösvényéről. Szent szar! De akárhogy is, minél tovább bámulta ezt a példányt, annál kevésbé csodálkozott. Sőt, azon csodálkozott volna, ha valaki ellen tud neki állni. És ő Saitot választotta. Saitonak esélye sem volt.

            Összeszedte magát, és igyekezett nagyon szakmainak tűnni.

            - Mielőtt beszélgetni kezdenénk, megkérhetném az urat – biccentett hátrafelé a válla fölött -, hogy hagyja el a helyiséget? Nagyon intim kérdések is szóba kerülhetnek.

            Kajiyama Kimio már a felvetésre felhorkantott. Az szóba sem jöhet. De Keita ránézett. Nem szigorúan, nem utasítóan, nem lekezelően, csak egy szimpla kéréssel a szemében. Kimio szusszantott egy nagyot, és szó nélkül szedte a cuccát. Takehasha figyelmét nem kerülte el a közjáték.

            Miután a testőr távozott, Takehasha közelebb húzott egy karosszéket. Úgy vélte ez a beszélgetés akár el is húzódhat. Nem árt, ha kényelembe helyezi magát. A másik érdeklődve figyelte.

            - Katagura-san, mint már mondtam, hivatalból vagyok itt. El kell döntenem, hogy fönnáll e még az önveszélyeztetés lehetősége. Először beszéljünk erről!

            Keita kényelmesen hátradőlt a párnái közé, onnan leste elgondolkodva Takehashat.

            - Lekötelezne doktor-sensei, ha a „még” szócskát kiiktatná ebből a mondatból. Az ön által emlegetett önveszélyeztetés soha nem állt fenn.

            Take finoman elmosolyodott. Magában elismerően bólintott az éles figyelem előtt. Hát nem esett bele a csapdába.

            - Leírná nekem a saját szavaival, hogy mi történt?

            - Nem sok elmesélnivaló van rajta – elfintorította az arcát. – Megmérgeztek, és több száz ember szeme láttára agonizálni kezdtem egy vállalati rendezvényen. Nem a legjobb emlékem.

            - Megmérgezték?

            - Máshogy nem történhetett.

            - Úgy gondolja valakinek oka volt erre?

            Keita keserűen elmosolyodott.

            - Számos embernek van oka erre. Amúgy is azt tanultam egész életemben, hogy felismerjem, ha valaki ártani akar nekem. Ez éppen az az eset volt.

            - Maga még fiatal, mit követhetett el eddigi életében, ami miatt valaki ilyesmire ragadtatja magát?

            - Az ok egyszerű. Az, hogy létezem.

            Takehasha pszichiáterként pontosan érezte, hogy mikor mond valaki igazat. Ennek a mondatnak az egyszerű őszintesége szíven ütötte. Ez a fiú tényleg realitásként éli meg, hogy valaki az életére tör.

            - Van valami, ami alátámasztja ezt a véleményét?

            Keita lebiggyesztette a száját.

            - Hacsak az nem, hogy két hete pontosan ugyanebben a kórházban töltöttem a drága időmet, mert tíz felfegyverzett férfi próbálta szétverni a fejemet baseballütővel.

            Olyan tárgyilagos hangon beszélt erről, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Take nyelt egyet. Saito erre a részletre nem tért ki. Ez a srác egyre érdekesebb. Keita hangja riasztotta fel.

            - Nincs meglepődve, doktor-sensei? Gyakran hall ilyesmiket?

            Take megrázta a fejét.

            - Nyilván nem. De önt Katagurának hívják. Gondolom, ennek lehet valami köze hozzá.

            - A Katagura legális vállalat.

            - Ami ellen most is vizsgálat folyik.

            Katagura Keita erősen ráncolta a homlokát.

            - Erről honnan tud?

            Take nem válaszolt. Ami nem tetszett Keitának.

            - Kanyarodjunk vissza ez eredeti témánkhoz. Történt valami mostanában az életében, ami okot adhatna öngyilkos gondolatokra?

            - Azt hittem tisztáztuk, hogy nem akartam öngyilkos lenni – válaszolta bosszúsan Keita. Még mindig nem tért napirendre fölötte, hogy az orvos az imént válaszra sem méltatta.

            - Már mondtam, hogy ezt én fogom eldönteni.

            Keita türelmetlenül félrerántotta fejét. Nem mondott semmit.

            - Akkor hát? Semmi ok?

            - Semmi – vakkantotta oda Keita.

            - Minden a legnagyobb rendben?

            - Igen.

            - Semmi megborulás?

            Keita türelmetlenül visszafordult.

            - Már mondtam, nem?!

            Takehasha megvonta a vállát.

            - Természetesen igen, de én mást… gyanítok.

            Keita összevont szemöldökkel fürkészte. Ez egy nagyon furcsa orvos. És nagyon furcsán, nagyon halványan ismerős. Azt a fajta nagyon zavaró érzést keltette benne, amikor tudjuk valakiről, hogy láttuk valahol, ismernünk is kéne, de mégis képtelenek vagyunk rájönni, hogy honnan. Pontosan ez zavarta meg akkor is, amikor belépett a kórterem ajtaján. Aztán hirtelen megvolt. Ott volt a felismerés élménye. Ami után már nem is értette, hogy nem jött rá korábban.

            - Mit mondott? Mi is a neve?

            - Higashikumi – vágta rá automatikusan Takehasha.

            Keita egy pillanatig nem szólt semmit. Ennyi időbe tellett, hogy visszanyerje az önuralmát.

            - Higashikumi Takehasha – suttogta.

            Takenak először fel sem tűnt. De egy pillanat múlva felszaladt a szemöldöke.

            - Ismeri a keresztnevemet?

            Keita kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett rá.

            - Egy képem is van magáról a számítógépemben – a megzavarodott Takera nézett. – Úgy tűnik nem csak nekem mesélt magáról, hanem fordítva is.

            Takehashanak nem kellett sok, hogy rájöjjön, most már tiszta lapokkal játszanak.

            - Akkor talán nem lepem meg vele, ha elmondom, tudom, hogy volt oka elkeseredni a közelmúltban történtek miatt – mutatott rá.

            Keita elhúzta a száját.

            - Egy szakítás miatt? Ezt maga sem gondolja komolyan!

            Take előredőlt a székében. Metszőn nézett a másikra.

            - Ne legyen seggarc, Katagura-san! Ha csak fele olyan rosszul érezte magát, mint a legjobb barátom, aki aznap éjszaka merev részegen betámolygott a lakásomba, máris volt egy oka, hogy ártson magának! Még soha nem láttam abban az állapotban. Pedig régebben ismerem, minthogy maga megszületett volna. Maga, hogy élte meg, Katagura-san? Vagy magának semmit sem jelentett?! Mert eddig nem úgy ismertem MacLaine Saitot, mint aki ennyire rosszul ítélné meg az embereket.

            Keita arca lángolt. A szeme villogott.

            - Ehhez magának semmi köze!

            - Már hogy ne lenne közöm hozzá – sziszegte az orvos. – Az az ember a testvérem! A legkiegyensúlyozottabb, legharmonikusabb férfi, akit szerencsém van ismerni. Eddig legalábbis így volt. Most… inkább nem elemezném.

            Keita nem csillapodott. Sőt!

            - Nem ismerem magát! Nem fogom megbeszélni magával, hogy mit érzek. Mi a fenét tud maga? Arról, hogy mi jár a fejemben? Arról, hogy miről kellett lemondanom. Eddig is és ezután is. És higgye el, a fene vigye magát, igyekszem, nagyon igyekszem nem sajnálni magam! Csak nem mindig könnyű! De addig sose jutottam el, hogy emiatt eldobjam magamtól az életet. Nem vagyok hülye! Nem vagyok ennyire elkeseredve! Úgyhogy nyugodtan elmehet innen. Bármit hallott a barátjától azon az éjszakán, bármit látott rajta, az életem drágább annál, hogy kockára tegyem. Takarodjon innen! És ha ennyire fontos magának: fogja és vigye! Legyen a magáé! Legyenek boldogok!

            - Mi a fenéről beszél?

            - Ne higgye, hogy nem vettem észre, hogy meleg! Egy férfi nem mér így fel egy másikat, ha nincs benne szexuális érdeklődés. Maga is csak olyan nyomorult, mint én! Tegye boldoggá MacLaine Saitot! Nekem nem kell!

            Takehasha egy hosszú-hosszú percig csak meredt a feldúlt arcú fiatal férfire. Aztán váratlan dolog történt. Hátravetette bájos manófejét, és elkezdett kacagni. Csak nevetett, mintha így távozna belőle a feszültség. Mire lecsillapodott, a másik felháborodása olyan szintre fokozódott, hogy majdnem felrobbant. Takehasha ránézett. És nagyon kedvesen szólította meg.

            - Maga akkora egy gyerek, Keita-san! És annyira aranyos, amikor féltékeny! Egészen megnyugodtam. Bár magának még bizonyára sok fejtörést fog okozni, hogy valaki le akarja vadászni, én könnyű szívvel távozom. Az én munkám itt véget ért. Maga nem lesz öngyilkos. Nem, amíg így gondol Saitora. Hazudhat magának, amit akar, de még nem adta fel. Talán a csodára vár, hogy együtt lehessen vele, de igenis vár rá. És a teljesség kedvéért: nem vagyok meleg. Pánszexuálisnak vallom magam. És nem gondolom, hogy emiatt nyomorult lennék. Őszintén csodálom, hogy magának egyáltalán eszébe jut ez a szó saját magával kapcsolatban – felállt, és felettébb vidáman az ajtó felé indult. Amikor odaért, rátette a kezét a kilincsre, de még visszafordult, és utolsó pillantást vetett a durcás Keitára. Sokkal komolyabban szólalt meg. – Ugye tudja, hogy csak egyet kell csettintenie, és visszakapja? De kérem, ne várjon sokat azzal a csettintéssel!

            Miután kiment, Keita becsúszott a takarója alá, elvackolta magát, ahogy gyerekkorában szokta, és visszatért ahhoz, amit kis megszakításokkal egy napja művelt. Felidézte a csodás képeket, amelyek az ébredése pillanatától a fejében zsongtak. Saito kivétel nélkül mindegyikben szerepelt.

 

            Take halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, pár lépéssel odébb ment, és a telefonjáért nyúlt. Tárcsázott, majd várta a hívott fél jelentkezését.

            - Haló! Zavarhatlak? Örömmel hallom, nem kell túlzásba vinni a munkát – mosolygott, de nem túl vidáman. Lélekben már arra készült, amiről beszélnie kell. – Barátom, valamit el kell mondanom. És nem fogsz örülni neki…

 

***

 

            A Keita házasságát érintő megbeszélésre az előzetes megállapodás alapján, két nap múlva került sor. Csak a szűk vezérkar kapott meghívást erre az alkalomra, és a legutóbbi események eléggé megtépázták a légkört. A nyomott hangulat minden jelenlévőn meglátszott, hiányzott a kedélyes viccelődés az ülés megkezdése előtt, még a felszolgált teához és kávéhoz is alig nyúlt valaki. Szó mi szó, meglehetősen szürreális volt olyasvalaki jövendőbeli frigyét tervezgetni, aki épp egy halálos merénylet utóhatásait heverte ki egy kórházi szobában. Szerencsésebb lett volna válságértekezletet tartani, de Nishio Kazumasha minden erre irányuló szándékot következetesen elutasított, mondván, az esetek felderítése ő feladata.

            Katagura Takeda végignézett a komor ábrázatú alvezéreken. Azon gondolkodott, nem fizetett e túl nagy árat nagyratörő tervéért. A fiát tette meg az új jövő szimbólumának. Úgy neveltette, mint hétpecsétes titkot, bár néha az ő fejében is megfordult, hogy nem túlzás-e ez a fenenagy óvatosság. És íme, bebizonyosodott, hogy nem. Talán az is a tervének köszönhető, hogy a klánon belül rejtett törésvonalak alakultak ki? Vagy már eleve megvoltak és most Keita megjelenésével felerősödtek? Folyton ez pörgött a fejében. Mindenesetre a lappangó ellentétek, most Keitán csattantak. Mit kellett volna tennie, hogy ez ne következzen be? Megtörténhet, hogy széthullik a klán? Mekkora lehet ez a mindenre elszánt ellenzék? És mi a végleges szándékuk? A sötétben tapogatózott, és kínzóan tudatában volt, hogy a fiára új megpróbáltatások várhatnak, ha nem tisztázzák nagyon hamar, hogy kik állnak emögött. Nishio Kazumashára nézett. Az öreg hozzáállása az unokájához határozottan megváltozott. A múltkoriban a kórházban úgy strázsált a fiú ágya mellett, mintha soha nem akarná elhagyni az őrhelyét. Elszántan felügyelte a nyomozást is, jó eséllyel hamarosan kideríti az igazságot. Takeda nagyon hitt ebben. Életében először nagyon bízott az apósában.

            Nishio mellett Takega Akeshi pötyögtette a telefonját. Takega általában az ő közelében foglalt helyet, hogy ezzel is jelezze véleményazonosságukat, de most, úgy tűnt, kiszorult ezekről a helyekről. Mintha a vezérek azzal tették volna közhírré támogatásukat, hogy köréje gyűltek. Márpedig valaki közülük szinte biztosan áruló volt, és a legaljasabb módon szúrta hátba.

            Két karját maga elé helyezte az asztalra, kihúzta magát, és megköszörülte a torkát.

            - Úgy gondolom, mindenkinek drága az ideje. Javaslom, hogy kezdjük el a megbeszélést, amelynek témája a megegyezés alapján az Ishigama-gumival történő szövetség, amelyet házasság pecsételne meg. Kérlek benneteket, amennyiben végiggondoltátok a lehetőségeket, tegyétek meg hozzászólásaitokat!

            Egy-két percnyi fészkelődés után Kajiyama Kento emelte fel a kezét.

            - Mielőtt vitára bocsátjuk a kérdést, kérlek, hallgassátok meg a fiamat! Ma reggel jelezte nekem, hogy elhozta a kórházból Katagura Keita-san üzenetét és állásfoglalását.

            Takeda intett az ajtó mellett álló titkárának, aki beengedte a fiatal testőrt. Kimio belépett. Megállt az ajtó előtt, és mélyen meghajolt a gyülekezet felé.

            - Kérlek, Kajiyama-san, közvetítsd, amire a fiam megkért – adott neki szót Takeda.

            Kimio egy négyrét hajtott papírdarabot vett elő a belső zsebéből, és sietősen széthajtogatta. Megköszörülte a torkát, még egyszer meghajolt, ezúttal a távol lévő felé fejezte ki tiszteletét, és beszélni kezdett.

            - Én, Katagura Keita, üdvözlöm a gyűlés tagjait. Sajnos, mint mindannyian tudják, nem vehetek részt az összejövetelen, ezért ez úton kívánom Önökkel megosztani álláspontomat. Én, Katagura Keita még egyszer nyomatékosítani kívánom, hogy az Ishigara-gumival kötendő szövetséget ellenzem, azt saját házasságommal megpecsételni nem kívánom. Ugyanakkor a klán törvényeit tiszteletben tartom. Ha a klánvezér döntése a sajátommal ellentétes, magamra nézve döntő érvényűnek ismerem el, és annak engedelmeskedem.

            Kimio ismét meghajolt, és távozott.

            Takeda felsóhajtott.

            - Ahogy hallhattátok a fiam véleményt nyilvánított. Várom a hozzászólásokat.

            Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, Minatoya Keichi nyitotta meg az észrevételek sorát.

            - Mint azt mindannyian tudjátok, a szövetség ötlete az Ishigama-gumival tőlem származott, jobban mondva én voltam a javaslat közvetítője. Jó elgondolásnak tartottam, és most is így vagyok vele. Az Ishigamák erős szövetségesnek számítanak, adott esetben viszont veszélyes ellenfélnek. Szerencsés jóban lenni velük. A klánunkat támadások érték. Azóta még egy. Véleményem szerint, ez csak az én igazamat támasztja alá.

            Miután elhallgatott, csönd támadt. Végül egy cinikus hang szólalt meg.

            - Az érvelésed sántít Keichi-san. Elég nyilvánvalónak tűnik, hogy a támadások nem a klánt érték, hanem kizárólag Keita-sant – mutatott rá Takega Akeshi.

            - A klán örököse maga a klán – jelentette ki Minatoya. – Takeda-san több évtizedes munkáját vonod kétségbe, ha ebben kételkedsz – heveskedett.

            - Szimbolikus értelemben igazad van – ismerte el Takega. – De ami a pontosságot illeti: az első alkalommal csak azért keveredett bele néhány klántag, mert éppen a helyszínen tartózkodtak. Másodszorra pedig…

            - Másodszorra pedig csak a klán volt jelen – vágott közbe Ikigawa Rui. – Éppenséggel úgy tűnik, a támadás egy klántagtól indult. Belső munka volt.

            Néhányan felsszisszentek.

            - Mire célzol, Ikigawa-san? Miért jött volna belülről? – értetlenkedett az oszakai kirendeltségvezető. – Bárki megmérgezhette az ételt. Ki tudja mikor került oda az arzén.

            Ikigawa a fejét rázta.

            - Ez talán igaz, de azt elintézni, hogy a mérgezett étel éppen Keita-sanhoz kerüljön, na, azt nem csinálhatta külsős. Egyszerűen nem volt jelen kívülálló.

            - És ennek meg mi köze van az Ishigamákhoz? – türelmetlenkedett Minatoya.

            - Hát ez is nyilvánvaló, Keichi-san – magyarázta sokkal türelmesebben Takega Akeshi. – Ha belső merénylőről van szó, értelmetlen az Ishigara szövetség. Ők belső ügyekben nem tudnak segíteni. Ennyire egyszerű.

            Minatoya az asztalra csapott.

            - Az lehet. De nem látjátok, hogy válság van a klánban? Mi történik, ha ez így folytatódik tovább, és szétszakadunk? Akkor végképp meggyengülünk, vége lehet a klánnak, a vállalatnak, mindennek! Akkor majd kelleni fog a támogatás.

            - Olyasmikre hivatkozol, ami még fel sem merülhetett, amikor előálltál a házasság ötletével – vetette ellen Ikigawa Rui.

            - És éppenhogy igazolták a véleményemet – vágott vissza Minatoya.

            - Téged ezért megfizet az Ishigara-gumi? – kérdezett rá hangsúlyozottan higgadt hangon Takega.

            - Ugyan Akeshi-san, mit nem feltételezel – Ikigawa hangja csöpögött az iróniától. – Keichi-san merőben önzetlenül cselekszik. Csak valahogy pont nagyon jól jött neki ez az újabb merénylet.

            Minatoya felpattant, és az asztalon keresztül Ikigawa Rui arcába hajolt.

            - Vádolsz valamivel, Rui-san?! Mert ha igen, elvárom, hogy bizonyítsd is be!

            Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Katagura Takeda végképp megállapította, hogy eleget látott. Rádörrent a tisztes gyülekezetre.

            - Elég volt! Mindenki higgadjon le! Aligha hiszem, hogy a fiam családalapításának ügye megérne ekkora felhajtást.

            - Senkit nem érdekelne a fiad családalapításának ügye, Katagura-san, ha nem ragaszkodtál volna hozzá, hogy koronaherceget gyárts belőle – Nishio Kazumasha most szólalt meg először, nagyon nyugodt, de nem túl barátságos hangon. – Élő céltáblát csináltál a saját gyerekedből.

            Nem Katagura kirohanása volt, ami belefojtotta a szót a shateigashirákba. Nishio Kazumasha rideg, lényegre törő mondatának sikerült. Katagura megdermedt, és sápadtan az apósa felé fordult. Nem emelte fel a hangját, de metszőre sikeredett.

            - Nem tartottam volna szükségesnek ilyen mérvű beavatkozást az öröklésbe, ha a klán nem szakad két táborra, Nishio-ojii-san – nem mondta ki, hogy kit vádol a pártoskodásért, de nem is kellett. Mindenki tisztában volt a tényekkel.

            Nishio feszegte a fejét, és egyenesen belenézett a veje dühös szemeibe.

            - Talán, ha nem azt a módszert választod a véleménykülönbségek orvoslására, hogy halottá nyilváníttatod az egyetlen lányomat, és elrejted előlem az egyetlen unokámat, nem jutunk idáig.

            Katagura Takeda elsápadt. Láthatóan találva érezte magát.

            - Nem nyilváníttattam halottnak – motyogta ojabunhoz nem illően.

            - Számomra az volt – válaszolta az apósa.

            Megfagyott a levegő a helyiségben. Nem sokan mondhatták el magukról, hogy ki merik oktatni az ojabunt, de Nishio Kazumashának ez sohasem okozott gondot. Az eddigiekhez képest azonban nagy különbséget jelentett, hogy most a legtöbben vele éreztek együtt, kivételesen sikerült maga mellé állítania az ojabunhoz lojális vezetőket is. Katagura Takeda számára hirtelen világossá vált, hogy ezek után Keita házasságának kérdésében előfordulhat, hogy a shateigashirák nem az ő, hanem Nishio véleményét fogadják el. Ez pedig végzetes következményekkel járhat Keitára nézve.

            Takega Akeshi törte meg a csendet.

            - Ha marakodunk, éppenséggel csak tovább rontunk a helyzeten, amit megoldani szándékszunk, nem igaz? Kérlek Takeda-san, folytasd az ülés levezetését.

            Katagura Takeda még egy pillantást vetett apósára, de semmit nem tudott leolvasni az arcáról. Elfordult.

            - Kérlek, Ikigawa Rui-san, tájékoztass bennünket, milyen eredményre jutottál az Ishigara-gumi hátterével kapcsolatban.

            Ikigawa Rui kicsit összezavarodva, de tettre készen kezdett feladatához.

            - Azok számára, akik kevésbé ismernék az érintett szervezetet: az Ishigara-gumit valóban korábban hozták létre, mint a Katagura klánt. Már két évtizede működött, amikor a Katagura megszerveződött. Mivel hasonló volt a tevékenységi körük, és területileg is közel helyezkedett el a körzetük, kezdetben gyakran történtek összeütközések a két csoport között. Végleg elváltak azonban útjaink, amikor Takeda-san édesapja megkezdte a Katagura legalizálását. Az Ishigara nem követte ezen az úton, és ahogy az elmúlt összejövetelünkön arról szó is esett, ez a mai napig is így van. Az Ishigara legjelentősebb bevételeit belvárosi klubjai után húzza, ahol kábítószerrel is kereskednek, és jelentős mértékben van jelen a prostitúció is. Vannak legális üzleteik is, elsősorban az ingatlan piacon érdekeltek. A legrosszabb sejtéseink is beigazolódtak: az Ishigara körülbelül 10 éve beszállt a pornóiparba, gyermekpornográfiában utaznak. Véleményem szerint azért lenne szükségük a Katagurára, hogy a róluk kialakult negatív képet javítsák.

            - Vagy minket is magukkal rántsanak – jegyezte meg a beálló csendben Takeda.

            Minatoya felhorkant, de nem volt olyan hülye, hogy megszólaljon.

            Yamashita, a jogi képviselő szólalt meg.

                - Nem voltam és nem vagyok jakuza. Azért csatlakoztam a Katagura csoporthoz, mert Takeda-san meggyőzött róla, hogy illegális tevékenységet a klán nem végez, tisztességes célokért dolgozhatok, törvénytisztelő emberekkel. És ebben mindeddig nem kellett csalódnom. Úgy tűnik valóban válságos időket élünk meg, vagy talán most kerültek felszínre az eddigi rejtett sérelmek – pillantott Nishiora az ügyvéd. – Akárhogy is, számomra nem elfogadható lehetőség, hogy egy ilyen típusú szervezettel összefüggésbe hozzák a nevemet. Ezért, ha így dönt a gyűlés, el kell hagynom a Katagurát.

            Többen felszisszentek. Yamashita nagyon értékes munkatársnak számított.

            - Köszönöm, hogy világosan fogalmaztál, Yamashita-san – bólintott Katagura Takeda. – Bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy erre nem fog sor kerülni. Ki kíván még hozzászólni?

            A vezérkar mély hallgatásba burkolózott. Senkinek sem akaródzott megszólalnia. Az ojabun némi várakozás után megszólalt.

            - Úgy vélem meghallgattuk az esetleges véleményeket. Rajtam a sor, hogy kinyilvánítsam a szándékomat. Én, Katagura Takeda, a Katagura-klán ojabunja, a Katagura Corporation elnöke, ezennel kijelentem, hogy semmilyen formában nem kívánok kapcsolatba kerülni az Ishigara-gumival, fiamat, Katagura Keitát semmiképpen nem fogom kényszeríteni, hogy házasságra lépjen az Ishigara örökösnővel, hogy ezzel szövetséghez segítsen minket. Ez az utolsó szavam.

            A döntés megszületett. És máskor talán elég is lett volna. De ezen a napon Nishio Kazumasha egyértelművé tette, hogy a kérdésben az ő véleménye is számottevő, és a vezérkar várta ezt a véleményt. Nishio pedig nyilvánvalóan tisztában volt a rá háruló figyelemmel.

            - Én, Nishio Kazumasha, a Katagura-klán vakagashirája és a Katagura Corporation alelnöke, ezennel kijelentem, hogy ellenzek minden olyan szándékot, amely unokámat, Katagura Keitát arra kötelezné, hogy eladja testét és lelkét a klán érdekében. Akár az Ishigara-gumiról van szó, akár másról. Teszem ezt olyan férfiként, aki klánja érdekében érdekházasságot kötött, ezzel boldogtalanságba taszította önmagát és a feleségét is. Teszem ezt olyan férfiként, aki elmúlott hetven éves, amikor először kijelentheti, hogy meghozta a döntést, amit már meg kellett volna hoznia ötven évvel ezelőtt. És ez a döntés segít abban, hogy az unokámat támogassam. A döntésem pedig: életem hátralévő részében azzal fogok élni, akit egész életemben szerelemmel szerettem, és úgy fogok vele élni, ahogy ő – aki végig kitartott mellettem – megérdemli. Ez az utolsó szavam.

            A shateigashirák gyűlése csak azért nem hördült fel hangosan, mert túlságosan tisztelték az öreg alvezért ahhoz, hogy ezt megtegyék. De a nyilvánvaló döbbenet végigsöpört a gyülekezeten. Nem csak a döntés, de még inkább annak indoklása miatt. Katagura Takeda megköszörülte a torkát.

            - Bízom benne, Nishio-ojii-san, hogy nem sértelek meg a kérdésemmel. Mindannyian nagyon szeretnénk megtudni, hogy ki az, aki a tiszteletedet és a szeretetedet ennyire kiérdemelte, hogy mi is megtisztelhessük!

            Nishio Kazumasha a vejére nézett, de nem szólt semmit. Mintha várt volna valamire, de senki nem értette, mire. Még mielőtt végérvényesen elkönyvelhették volna, hogy a titok továbbra is titok marad előttük, kellemes bariton törte meg a csendet.

            - Én vagyok az – Takega Akeshi lassan előre dőlt, kinyújtotta bal kezét és finoman, végtelenül gyengéden végigsimította Nishio Kazumasha vállát.

            Katagura Takedának az az abszurd gondolat jutott eszébe, hogy: lám, mégsem véletlen, hogy ezen a napon egymás mellé ült a két öreg jakuza.

 

 

 

[1] idősebb férfi tiszteletteljes megszólítása (pl. nagyapa, nagybácsi)


	9. Chapter 9

Saito a szakítás után megszállott lakberendezővé képezte ki magát. Az eredeti motivációt lakása szánalmas állapota jelentette, az apartman teljesen amortizálódott a tartós érzelmi viharoknak köszönhetően, amelyeket átélt, mióta a tündetestű démon belépett az életébe. Először csak kitakarított, vett egy új futont. Rövid vacillálás után, hogy tisztítassa-e a régit, vagy szerezzen be egy másikat, vadiúj luxuskategóriás kanapéval gazdagodott, amelynek széles, türkizkék bársonnyal bevont ülőfelületei akár alvásra is alkalmasak voltak, ki is használta őket az estéken, amikor bűnunalmas sportközvetítések bámulása segítségével próbálta álomba sörözni magát.

            Rövidesen azon kapta magát, hogy színmintákat nézeget a konyhája kifestése céljából, amelynek fala egy céltalanul hozzávágott teljes kancsó jeges teától szenvedett maradandó sérüléseket.

            A kedvenc – és egyben a puritán lakásba egyáltalán nem passzoló –, új szerzeménye egy nagyméretű, aprólékosan kidolgozott, színes nyomat volt, egy hosszú, fekete hajú mangakarakterről, öltönyben és nyitott nyakú ingben, fürtjei fekete kígyókként csapongtak ragyogó arca és isteni teste körül. Hasonlósága Keitával annyira megragadta, hogy az ágyával szemben függesztette ki a hálóban, és órákat is képes volt eltölteni azzal, hogy csak bámulta, és fantáziált. Néha még ki is verte magának közben. Még a mangát is megvette, amiben a figura szerepelt, de az illető személyisége annyira különbözött Keitáétól, hogy hamar félrehajította. De azért a kép még a szíve csücske maradt.

            Ma hazahozta a kiválasztott színt a festékboltból. Kicsit korábban eljött az ügyészségről, mert úgy érezte, ha még egyszer végig kell olvasnia egy iratot, amely úgy kezdődik: Katagura… biztos, hogy agytolulást kap. Kiválónak tűnt viszont az alkalom egy kis fizikai munkára, ezért elhatározta, hogy lefesti az inkriminált foltot a konyhai munkapult fölött. Laza, otthoni ruházatot öltött – ujjatlan pólót és szabadidőnadrágot -, rakoncátlan, kócos fürtjeit hátrafogta egy hajráffal, aztán szerzett egy fakanalat, hogy felkeverje a festéket. Nem szándékozott az egész konyhát átfesteni, így csak reménykedett, hogy a választott árnyalat harmonizálni fog a már meglévő falszínnel. Épp a használandó ecsetet próbálta kiválasztani az öt közül, amelyet a lelkes eladó a boltban rásózott, amikor megszólalt az ajtócsengő. Még egy pillantást vetett a bal kezében lévő széles, fehér pemzlijű, és a jobb kezét lefoglaló keskeny, szintén fehér pemzlijű darabra, aztán nagyot sóhajtott és földre dobta mind a kettőt. A sóhaj egyaránt szólt a hívatlan látogatónak és a döntésképtelen botcsinálta mázolónak.

            Kinyitotta az ajtót. Aztán csak reménykedett, hogy nem túl feltűnő, ahogy a kiment az erő a lábaiból, mert ő személy szerint úgy érezte, határozottan megroggyantak. De nem szándékozott kimutatni a gyengeségét.

            Keita állt az ajtóban. Kicsit sápadtabban a szokásosnál, egyértelműen fogyott is valamennyit, de a tények ismeretében ez nem volt meglepő. Saito szája még most is taplóra száradt, ha eszébe jutott a néhány döbbenetes mondat, ami Take szájából hangzott el pár napja a telefonban. „Katagura Keita kórházban van. Arzénmérgezés. Majdnem meghalt.” Akkor és ott tényleg kifutott az erő a végtagjaiból. Kész szerencse, hogy éppen egy kávézóban ült, bár anyja, aki vele szemben fogyasztotta a capuccinóját, még napokkal később is azt kérdezgette, hogy mitől zöldült el egy pillanat alatt. Szétmarta az aggodalom. De nem ment be a kórházba. Nem, mert nem volt joga aggódni, nem volt joga megőrülni a félelemtől, virrasztani éjszakákon át. Nem, mert Keita nem hívta fel, nem oldotta fel egyetlen szavával a borzalmas döntést, amelyet meghozott.

            És aztán annyit rágta magát ezen, hogy pár nappal később – miközben Takehasha szorgalmasan szállította neki az egyre jobb híreket, sőt a mérgezésről szóló jelentések már hivatalból is az asztalán pihentek -, a rettegés haragba csapott át. Dühös volt, mert Keitának tudnia kellett, hogy már mindenről értesült, de továbbra sem hívta fel, továbbra sem tájékoztatta, továbbra sem érdekelte, hogy majd belepusztul. Nem ezt érdemelte.

            Most pedig az érzéketlen dög itt áll az ajtóban. Saito hirtelen nem tudta hogyan reagáljon erre a váratlan fordulatra.

            - Jó vagy? – szakadt ki a száján, de egy pillanattal később meg is bánta, hogy hangot adott az aggodalmának. Összeszorította az ajkait, és szorosan megmarkolta az ajtógombot.

            Keita visszafogottan bólintott.

            - Köszönöm, már jobban – ismerte el. – Szóval hallottál róla.

            - Nem attól, akitől vártam volna – sziszegte Saito, de megint megbánta. Dühösen leszegte a fejét, elszámolt háromig, aztán ismét felemelte és a másikra nézett. – Parancsolsz valamit?

            Keita nem látszott elbizonytalanodni a hideg fogadtatástól, mintha számított volna ilyesmire. Jól is tette, persze.

            - Azért jöttem, hogy beszéljünk. Nem lennék itt, ha nem lenne mondanivalóm.

            Saito továbbra sem lépett félre az ajtónyílásból.

            - Gondolod, okos dolog idejönnöd világos nappal? Vagy egyáltalán, bármikor? – metszett a hangja, de nem bánta.

            - Gondoskodtam róla, hogy ebből ne legyen gond – biztosította Keita. Szemét le nem vette volna Saito arcáról. – Bemehetek?

            Saito egy hosszú pillanatig nem szólt semmit. De utána sem volt benne sok köszönet.

            - Nem igazán hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne.

            Keita félrehajtotta a fejét. Vállára vetett copfja hátracsúszott. Saitoban ez értehetetlen hiányérzetet keltett. Úgy bámult a csinos kis hajfonat után, mintha az mentené meg attól, hogy a másik szemébe nézzen. Azt nem bírta volna.

            - Az a benyomásom, hogy nem nagyon akarsz velem szóba állni – mutatott rá látogatója.

            - Soha pontosabb helyzetértékelést – adagolt némi sósavat a hangjába Saito.

            - Haragszol rám?

            Most már muszáj volt ránéznie. Annyira döbbenetesen pofátlan volt ez a kérdés.

            - Nincs jogom haragudni rád, nem igaz? Nem tartozol nekem semmivel. Hovatovább azzal sem, hogy most itt légy. Így aztán leköteleznél, ha távoznál is!

            - Nem is érdekel, mit akarok mondani?

            Saito majd megveszett érte, hogy megtudja, de a düh elhomályosította a józan ítélőképességét. Ezért dacosan megrázta a fejét.

            - Talán esküvői meghívót hoztál? Nem kimondottan szeretnék részt venni valami flancos jakuza lakodalmon – szándékosan fogalmazott sértőn.

            Keita finoman elmosolyodott.

            - Most ki viselkedik értelmetlenül, Saito-no kimi? – a gyilkos tekintetre, ami kapott válaszul, csak hárítólag felemelte a kezét. – Rendben, rendben. Nem hívlak meg. Ez nem fog gondot okozni, mert nem lesz esküvő.

            Saito nyelt egy mélyet, hogy ne robbanjon fel.

            - Nagyszerű! Azért jöttél, hogy ezt elmond?! Mert akkor már tudomásul is vettem. Elmehetsz.

            - Nem azért jöttem. Bemehetek?

            Saito úgy meredt rá, mintha az életét fenyegetné azzal, hogy bebocsátást kér.

            - Mit akarsz? – lökte oda.

            - Ha bent leszünk, elmondom.

            Saito lehunyt a szemét, és megint számolt. Ezúttal 10-ig. Nem is gondolta, hogy ilyen indulatokat képes kiváltani belőle ez a fickó. Kinyitotta a szemét. A kis pimasz még mindig ott támasztotta az ajtófélfát.

            - Itt nem tudod elmondani? – morogta.

            - Nem – hangzott a tömören lakonikus válasz.

            Saito vonakodva bár, de félreállt az ajtóból. De éppen csak annyira, hogy a másik csak testi érintkezés árán jusson be mellette.

            Keita elrejtett egy kis vigyort. Ahogy teste súrolta a másikét, megállt, és szembefordult vele. Nem nézett a szemébe. A szájára meredt, nyelve hegye lassan, kínzóan megjelent két ajka között. Végignyalta a felső ajkát, de továbbra sem nézett Saitora. Aztán elfordult, és elindult a lakás belseje felé.

            A kurva életbe! Ez itt szórakozik vele?! – Saito becsapta az ajtót.

            Mire beért a nappaliba, a tenyérbemászó tündefiú már a gótikus fakeresztet vizsgálgatta a falon. Saitonak meg kellett torpannia, hogy be tudja fogadni a szépséges arcon tükröződő elragadtatást. De a pillanat elszállt. Keita továbbindult, és leplezetlen kíváncsisággal vette szemügyre a lakást. Sok látnivaló persze nem adódott. Saito még mindig nem lakta be igazán az apartmant, és amúgy is a minimál híve volt. Keita megtorpant a hálószoba ajtaja előtt, amit Saito csak helyeselni tudott. Semmi keresnivalója odabent. De még a gondolat végére sem ért, a fiú máris megrázta magát, és mégis belépett. Basszus! Szinte rögtön szembesült a mangaképpel.

            - Ó… Fei Long! – lelkesen nézett Saitora. – Te is szereted a Findert?

            Az mogorván nézett vissza rá.

            - Nem – morogta. – Ritka hülye egy történet.

            Keita a homlokát ráncolta. Látszott rajta, hogy most már nagyon nem érti.

            - Katagura-san, megtennéd, hogy leülsz a nappaliban? Bizonyára nem azért jöttél, hogy terepfelmérést tarts a lakásomban – az ajtó felé intett.

            Keitának láthatólag nem tetszett a formális megszólítás, de nem tette szóvá. Váratlanul engedelmesen megindult a nappali felé. Csak a konyhaajtóhoz készített festékesvödör mellett torpant meg.

            - Festeni készültél – méregette Saito laza ruházatát, tekintete megállapodott a fején. Saito először nem értette, mit bámul, de aztán észbe kapott: kitépte a hajából a nevetséges hajráfot.

            Keita elfordult a kanapé felé. Csak az orra alá motyogta:

            - Kár. Szerintem aranyos voltál.

            Saito felhorkant, de inkább nem mondott semmit.

            Keita leült a kanapéra, most először látszott rajta némi bizonytalanság. Furamód, Saito ettől kicsit megenyhült.

            - Kérsz valamit inni? Sör, vagy egy üdítő?

            Keita ránézett. Látszólag észre sem vette, de kezét idegesen a nadrágjába törölte.

            - Köszönöm, semmit! Leülnél te is, hogy tudjunk beszélni?

            Saito vonakodva leereszkedett egy székre. Esze ágában sem volt mellé ülni. Fő a biztonság.

            - Leköteleznél, ha végre a tárgyra térnél! Essünk túl rajta. Mi hozott ide?

            Keita egy hosszú-hosszú pillanatig csak meredt rá, bársonyos fekete szeme lágyan csillogott.

            - Beszélgettem a nagyapámmal.

            Saito kicsit értetlenkedve figyelte. Nem akart hinni a fülének.

            - Azt akarod mondani, hogy annak köszönhetem a látogatásodat, hogy a nagyapád végre szóba áll veled? Tényleg Nishio Kazumasha kellett ahhoz, hogy idegyere?!

            Keita hárítólag intett. A fejét is rázta.

            - Nem, félreérted! Valójában azért vagyok itt, mert majdnem meghaltam... – megtorpant.

            - Nézd, örülök, hogy életben vagy, tényleg, de…

            - Ne vágj állandóan közbe! – csattant fel Keita. – Nem könnyű elmondanom, amit akarok.

            Saitonak persze továbbra is beszélhetnékje volt, de végül inkább csak intett, hogy folytassa. Most már tényleg túl akart esni az egész kínos szituáción.

            - Amikor magamhoz tértem, az első gondolatom te voltál. Sokat gondolkodtam a kórházban… Aztán jött a barátod… És ő is mondott dolgokat.

            Saito önkéntelenül megszólalt.

            - Take jó abban, hogy rávilágítson mekkora idióta vagy. Miket mondott?

            Keita csak megrázta a fejét. Nem akart eltérni a tárgytól. Megint Saitora szegezte a szemeit. Csak nézte, és nézte, kereste a tekintetében a biztatást. De nem nagyon találta. Nagyot sóhajtott.

            - Azt mondtad, nekem kell eljönnöm…

            - Mikor? – értetlenkedett a férfi.

            Keita összerezzent. Nem igaz, hogy nem emlékszik.

            - A legutóbbi találkozásunkkor.

            Saito összeráncolta a homlokát, úgy nézte. Aztán… hirtelen…

            - Te…?! – nem volt képes folytatni. Mintha gyomron vágták volna.

            Keita szinte összébb húzta magát, mintha attól félne, megütik. Pedig legfeljebb a szavaival üthetett rajta.

            - Kérlek, hallgass meg – habozva kereste a szavakat. – Az hogy meleg vagyok… számomra mindig nyűg volt. Nem érdekeltek az érzelmek… nem akartam érzelmeket. Csak meg akartam felelni az apám elvárásainak. De annyival könnyebb lett volna, ha minden tekintetben normális vagyok. Ez a dolog… mint egy tüske a körmöm alatt. Nem akartam a feltétlenül szükségesnél többet foglalkozni vele. És a feltétlenül szükséges a szex volt. És megtaláltam a módját, hogy ezt elrendezzem. És akkor jöttél te… – felesleges mozdulatokat tett a kezével. Mintha csak a tanácstalanságát akarná kifejezni. – És más dolgok is történtek. És ettől átértékelődött minden, amit eddig gondoltam és hittem – homlokráncolva nézett a férfire. – Értesz engem?

            Saito nem válaszolt. Valójában, ha az élete múlt volna rajta, sem bír megszólalni. Keita sóhajtott. Hát nem könnyű. De nem is számított rá, hogy az lesz. Kicsit közelebb mozdult a férfihez. Hálás volt, hogy az nem húzódott el. De még mindig legalább egy méter választotta el őket.

            - Nem azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek. Nem kérek bocsánatot, mert abban a pillanatban őszintén meg voltam győződve róla, hogy helyesen döntöttem – Saito szemét kereste a tekintetével. – És most is úgy gondolom, hogy a te számodra jobb lenne, ha egy nővel családot alapítanál… - végre elkapta Saito pillantását. És végtelen dühöt látott benne. Nagyot nyelt. – De a családom azt kérte, azt sugallta: legyek önzőbb egy kicsit. Ezért jöttem.

            Saito csak bámult rá. Önzés? Összezavarodott.

            Keita most elfordította a fejét. A szőnyeg bolyhait kezdte fixírozni, ily módon lefelé beszélt, alig lehetett hallani, mit mond.

            - Azért jöttem, hogy könyörögjek.

            - Keita… - Saito nem fejezte be a mondatot. Nem tudta hogyan kéne.

            - Kérlek! – emelte rá a tekintetét a fiú. – Könyörgök! Ha el tudod képzelni, ha csak egy csöpp esélyt látsz rá: fogadj el engem! Még soha nem éreztem így, senki iránt. Még soha nem éreztem senkivel kapcsolatban sem, hogy ha nem hallhatom a hangját, ha nem érinthetem meg, lassan elsorvadok. Mert most ezt érzem. Állandó sóvárgást, pillanatra sem csillapodó vágyat. Azt mondtad, van még esély… ha eljövök.

            Saito nem hihette, hogy igaz, amit hall. Biztosan félreért valamit. Más nem lehetséges.

            - Hát ez… Nem… nem egészen értem. Mire kérsz? Legyen viszonyunk? Legyek a szeretőd?

            Keita hevesen megrázta a fejét.

            - Nem. Nem akarok szeretőt.

            Saito most már teljesen tanácstalan volt.

            - De a vágyaid…

            Keita a szemébe fúrta égő tekintetét.

            - Amikor azt mondtad, nekem kell eljönnöm hozzád, talán csak a szexre gondoltál. De… - itt már szinte hang nem jött ki a torkán - …tudnod kell Saito, hogy ez nekem kevés. És… nem könnyű kimondanom, mert tudom, nagyon sokat kérek.

            Abbahagyta. Egy pillanattal később felpattant. Céltalan körbe kezdett a kanapé körül. Mintha már nem is Saitonak, hanem saját magának szónokolt volna.

            - Napokig gondolkodtam ezen. És tudom, nagyon sokat kockáztatnánk, de értsd meg – megtorpant és ismét Saitora szegezte a tekintetét -, kevesebbel nem tudom beérni. Veled nem. Veled, életemben először, mindent akarok. Ezért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem: képes lennél e szeretni, Saito-chan?

            Saito lefagyott, sem az arcán, sem a szemén nem látszott semmi. Hirtelen nem is érzett semmit. Csak azt észlelte, hogy keze a combján megfeszül. Ujjai keményen a húsba vájtak. Odapillantott. Az ujjpercei egészen kifehéredtek. A szíve hevesen dörömbölt.

            Mit mondjon erre? Mit válaszolhatna? Szemérmetlen hazugság lenne, ha azt állítaná, hogy soha nem fordult meg ilyesmi a fejében. Tisztán elméleti szinten persze már játszadozott a lehetőséggel. De soha nem gondolta végig komolyan. Végülis, az Isten szerelmére, néhány hete még azt sem tudta, hogy rá tud gerjedni egy férfira! Csak nézte a szép, aggodalmas arcot. A szomorú, fekete szemek mintha már tudomásul is vették volna az elutasítást. Saito tudta, látta, hogy a másik halálosan komoly. Ennélfogva, azzal is tökéletesen tisztában volt, hogy a válasz, amelyet most kiejt a száján, mindent eldönt.

            Annyira vágyott a fiúra, minden sejtje sikított utána, szinte már fájt. De meg tudja e adni neki, amire vágyik? Rá mer e lépni erre az útra? Nem fog e csalódást, fájdalmat okozni vele, ha megtámadják a kétségek? Hihető, hogy nem lesznek kétkedő gondolatai? De ha elküldi? Próbálta elképzelni a napot, az órát, a percet, ami azután jön, miután Keita behúzta maga után az ajtót.

            Keita még mindig csak várt. Vállai pillanatról-pillanatra egyre lejjebb süllyedtek. Nyilvánvalóan észre sem vette, de a lemondás nyomora máris eluralta az egész testét. Ott tipródott a kanapé jobb sarkánál, és látszólag az járt a fejében, hogyan hagyhatná el végre a lakást önbecsülése legkisebb sérülésével. Aztán feladta.

            - Saito-san, ne haragudj, hogy zavartalak! Kérlek, ne válaszolj! Kérlek, nem kell válaszolnod! Csak elmegyek, jó? Remélem, el tudod felejteni, hogy itt jártam – lassan hátrálni kezdett az ajtó felé. Aztán megfordult, de igyekezett nem túlságosan felgyorsítani, kényszeresen próbálta megőrizni a méltóságát.

            Saito döntött. Felállt, de egy lépést sem tett, hogy kövesse. Várt.

            Keita egy egész perc múlva tért vissza. Arca a szégyen pírjában égett.

            - Nem tudok kimenni. A digitális zár biztosan meghibásodott. Nem nyílik az ajtó.

            Saito elindult feléje.

            - Nem hibásodott meg. Miután bejöttél, beélesítettem a riasztórendszert, és bezártam az ajtót.

            Keita zavartan nézett rá.

            - Miért tettél volna ilyet?

            - Hetek óta arról álmodozom, hogy itt vagy nálam. Gondoltam, bebiztosítom magam, hogy ne tudj olyan könnyen elmenni.

            Keita kínjában szinte toporgott. Majdnem elsírta magát.

            - Had menjek el! Kérlek, ne kényszeríts, hogy ennél is jobban megalázzam magam!

            - Nem akarom, hogy elmenj.

            A fiú döbbenten megmerevedett. Csak nagyon lassan, homlokráncolva fordította Saito felé a fejét. Vajon jól érti?

            - Ez biztos? – kérdezte habozva.

            Saito bólintott.

            Keita nem látszott meggyőzöttnek.

            - Ne haragudj, de egészen biztos? Ha most nem megyek el, az azt je…

            Saito egy kézmozdulattal félbeszakította. Ismét bólintott. Mint aki, attól fél, hogy nem jönne ki hang a torkán, ha beszélni próbálna. Lehet, így is volt.

            Keita nyelt egy nagyot. Láthatóat. Nyelve izgatottan végigszántotta kiszáradt ajkát. Egy percig nem történt semmi. Egyikük sem mozdult. Aztán Keita lehajtotta a fejét. Beharapta a szája szélét, hogy elrejtse boldog mosolyát. Vállára hulló copfjához nyúlt, és kigördítette belőle a hajgumit, hagyta fekete haját szétomlani a vállán. Felemelte a fejét, és Saitora nézett. Most sem szóltak semmit, de sebesen emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasuk izgalomról árulkodott.

            Keita a gallérjához nyúlt, és elkezdte kigombolni az ingét. Saito pupillája tányérnyira tágult. Keita sima, bársonyos mellkasa szabaddá vált. Ismét megnyalta a száját. Fátyolos hangon szólalt meg.

            - Vedd el, ami a tiéd, Saito-chan!

            Saito lefagyott. A pillanat beleégett az agyába. Valószínűleg abban a percben a neve helyes intonálása is komoly gondot okozott volna neki. Nem tudott magához térni. Akárhogy is nézzük, olyan döntést hozott, amitől legjobb esetben is pánikroham kellett volna, hogy eluralkodjon rajta. Ehelyett minden, amit érzett, ujjongó öröm volt, semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, mint arra, hogy ez a csodálatos teremtmény az övé, az övé és senki másé. Testestül és lelkestül. Őt akarja, senki mást.

            Szeme a selymes, aranybarna bőrre tapadt, szája kiszáradt, torka összeszorult, de nem bírt mozdulni. Kétségbeesetten érezte, hogy a végtagjai nem engedelmeskednek neki. Bár egyébként minden életfunkciója tökéletesen működött. Kezdődő merevedését a laza szabadidőnadrág szerencsésen eltakarta, de vágyakozva meredező mellbimbója szinte átszúrta a testre tapadó pólót. Olyannyira, hogy Keita észre is vette. Halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán, aztán egy gyors, Saito arcára vetett pillantást után, hirtelen lehajolt.

            Saito majdnem hátrahőkölt, ahogy megérezte mellkasán a nedves nyelv puhán köröző mozdulatait. A pólón keresztül, az Isten szerelmére! És ennyitől átnedvesedett az alsója. És a szemtelen fickó nem állt le. De már nem is próbált finom lenni. Ajkai közé szívta a bimbót (és a pólót), és durván morzsolni kezdte. Saito ráharapott a szájára, hogy ne nyögjön fel hangosan. A szivárgó vér ízét igen, fájdalmat egyáltalán nem érzett, mert az idegszálainak máshol akadt dolga. Konkrétan a mellbimbója hegyében. Nem volt ideje összeszedni magát, vagy szertehulló gondolatait, mert most meg mohó kezek kúsztak a pólója alá, az egyik felfelé indult a méltatlanul elhanyagolt jobb melle felé, a másik bekúszott a szabadidőnadrág dereka alá.

            Na, ne! Itt valami szereptévesztés forog fenn!

            Keita olyan varázslatot érzett a nyelve és a kezei alatt, hogy észre sem vette a másik hirtelen hangulatváltozását. De nem tudta nem észrevenni a két kart, amelyek satuba fogták a derekát. Meglepetten felnézett. Saito csak erre várt. Rábukott az izgatottan elnyíló ajkakra. Kihasználta a pillanatnyi döbbenetet, és durván belökte a nyelvét, obszcén mozdulatokkal kényszerítve a másikat az együttműködésre. Elégedetten nyögött fel, ahogy érezte Keita nyelvét életre kelni a magáé alatt. A nyáluk összekeveredett, ahogy felhevült szájuk egymást falta. Saito elengedte Keita derekát, de csak azért, hogy a félig kigombolt inget végképp eltávolítsa. És mert sietősnek érezte a dolgot, egyszerűen letépte és a földre dobta, ujjai máris belemartak a sima bőrbe.

            Keita – távolról sem megszakítva a csókot – igyekezett szintén fogást találni Saito testén, de a férfi nem hagyta. Ahogy megérezte magán a kutakodó kezeket, odanyúlt, és lefogta a karcsú csuklókat. Keita méltatlankodva nyitotta ki a szemét. Saito felfüggesztette a csókot és belefúrta a tekintetét.

            - Most pedig elveszem, ami az enyém – súgta a megduzzadt ajkak közé. – Te hagyni fogod, én pedig megígérem, hogy hangosan fogsz kiabálni az élvezettől, reszketni fogsz és könyörögni, hogy ne hagyjam abba. És megteszem neked. És újra és újra megteszem. És a végén nem tudod elhagyni ezt a házat, mert remegni fogsz a kimerültségtől… - miközben a tág pupillákat bűvölte, a testével irányította a megigézett fiút vissza a szobába, amíg el nem érték a kanapét. – És, amikor felébredsz, újra benned leszek – lökte hanyatt Keitát, hogy fölé térdeljen, két térde közé fogva a csípőjét -, hogy végre véglegesen és tévedhetetlenül megtanuld, hogy az enyém vagy, csak az enyém, az én szemérmetlen szeretőm, akit bármikor és bárhol megkaphatok, amikor, és ahol csak nekem tetszik.

            Keita nyüszített a vágytól. Eddig nem nagyon beszéltek szex közben, ez teljesen új és földöntúli élmény volt a számára. Eddig elképzelni sem tudta volna, hogy felgerjedjen, és majdnem elcsöppenjen, csak szavaktól. Márpedig most ez történt. És alig várta, hogy minden ígéret valóra is váljon.

            Saito föléje magasodott, a laza nadrág már nem rejtette el a merevedését. Keita övéhez nyúlt, hogy lassan, gyötrelmesen kinyissa. De közben nem eresztette el Keita elfátyolosodott tekintetét.

            - Szereted, ha kimondom? Ugye igen? Ha elmesélem, milyen lesz, amikor hozzáérek a farkadhoz, amikor végignyalom, amikor a számba szippantom? Akarod tudni, milyen lesz, ha megduglak? Ha beléd vágom, aztán kihúzom és visszanyomom, és megint és megint, amíg már elmegy a hangod a nyögéstől?

            Keita már mozdulni sem bírt. Úgy figyelte nyöszörögve Saito száját, mint kobra a kígyóbűvölő furulyáját. Közben a férfi keze elérte a farkát, és semmit sem kellett érte tennie, hogy kőkeményen ugorjon elő a boxer pántja alól. Saito ezt is kommentálta. Minden földi és égi istenek, ennek nem fog beállni a szája?!

            - Milyen szépséget rejtegetsz itt? – a tenyere áhítatosan, de alig hozzáérve végigsimított a hímvesszőn, őrültetbe kergetve a tulajdonosát. – Mint a legfinomabb selyem, mint a puha bársony – Saito élesen beszívta a levegőt, aztán kiengedte, fogai a saját ajkába martak, ahogy tenyere érzékeny idegvégződéseit végigcirógatta a lágy bőr. Másik kezével türelmetlenül beletúrt a saját nadrágjába, hogy kiszabadítsa a saját farkát. És amikor sikerült, mohón egymáshoz dörgölte a két makkot.

            Keita teste ívbe feszült. Saito érezte, hogy már szinte pulzál, de még nem akarta hagyni, hogy elmenjen.

            - Légy jó fiú, Keita, és tartsd vissza egy kicsit – hízelegte a hangja. Inkább elengedte a végsőkig gerjedt hímvesszőt, amit Keita elégedetlen hörgéssel kommentált. De Saito nem szándékozott kiengedni a kezéből az irányítást. Felemelkedett a kanapéról és kapkodva ledobta magáról a ruháit, aztán lerángatta Keita nadrágját is, más már nem volt rajta. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak állt ott, és nézte a meztelen fiút, aki sóvár szemekkel bámult vissza rá, miközben saját mellbimbóit gyötörte. Saito odanyúlt, és finoman félrehúzta a kezét.

            - Keita-chan, ez az én dolgom lenne, nem gondolod? – befurakodott a két izmos láb közé, és kezét lágyan felcsúsztatta a sima mellkasig. – Szeretnéd, ha a számba venném a bimbódat, Keita-chan? – kérdezte évődő hangon. – Ha megszívnám? Szopogatnám? Én szeretném csípni és harapni – fejét Keita hasára hajtotta, és nyálcsíkot rajzolt rá, egészen a melléig. Ott ravaszul felpillantott, Keita szemét kereste, nem túl sikeresen, mert az kínjában szorosra zárta. – Mondd ki, mit akarsz Keita-chan!

            Keita mély levegőt vett, szétfeszegette szemhéjait, és lenézett Saitora. Utolsó erejét szedte össze, hogy méltó választ adhasson. Feltámaszkodott két könyökére, kócos haját kirázta az arcából, és megpróbált megszólalni. Csak másodszorra sikerült.

            - Azt… azt akarom, hogy érezd, amit én… Hogy megőrülj a vágytól, ahogy én… Hogy úgy epekedj a testem után, mint én a tiéd után… - visszaejtette felsőtestét a kanapéra. – És legfőképpen, hogy… ne beszélj hülyeségeket, hanem vedd a szádba, ha jót akarsz… magadnak…

            A vége kicsit kevésbé méltóságteljesre sikeredett, mert Saito vigyorogva valóban megtette, amire utasították. Rábukott Keita bal mellére, körbekerítette a nyelvével, aztán durván megszívta. Keita felvinnyogott. Saito tovább gyötörte a kihegyesedett, kemény kis bimbót, miközben a másikat ujjai között morzsolgatta. Keita artikulálatlan hangot hallatott, talán észre sem vette, de csípőjével öntudatlanul körözni kezdett, igyekezett minél jobban Saitohoz dörzsölni magát. Saito válaszolt a kihívásra, altestük durván összetapadt. Saito letépte a száját megduzzadt áldozatáról, és levegő után kapkodott.

            - Ma nagyon meg foglak dugni, Katagura Keita, és nem is egyszer. Most szólj, ha kifogásod van ellene, mert nem kíméllek! – Visszaejtette a fejét, és elindult lefelé. Síkosítója nem lévén kéznél, azt tervezte, hogy fogadókészre nyalja a csábító feneket.

            Keita széttárta a lábát, hogy megkönnyítse a dolgát. Aprókat lihegett, majd megveszett, hogy farkat érezzen magában, egész pontosan egy bizonyos farkat. De válaszolni nem tudott. Képtelen volt megszólalni. Pláne, amikor megérezte a nyílásán becsusszanó nedves nyelvet.

            Talán, mert annyira felizgult, talán mert régen nem voltak együtt, de nem volt szükség hosszas előjátékra. Saito már azt hitte, simán eldurran, mire végre benyomakodott a szoros izmok közé. Keita hangos nyögéssel fogadta. Zaklatottan kaparászó ujjai végre fogást találtak a türkiz plüsshuzaton. Minden egyes lökéssel szorosabban markolta, a száját is szorosabban harapta, de a szemét nem akarta becsukni, látni akarta, befogadni elméjébe a csodálatos férfit, aki maga alá gyűrte őt. Az élvezete nem csupán a testek találkozásából fakadt, sokkal inkább a tudatból, hogy éppen ő, éppen ez az ember nyújtja neki a gyönyört. Elhomályosodott a szeme az érzelmektől. Végre elengedte a meggyötört kanapéhuzatot, kinyújtotta a kezét, és Saito megértette. Ő is felé nyúlt, és miközben verejtéktől sikamlós testük újra és újra egymásnak csapódott, összefűzött ujjakkal szorították egymás kezét.

            Saito tudta, hogy fizikai képtelenség, de úgy érezte, minden idegszála kiélesedett, minden érintés és érzés, ami rázúdult, százszoros hatással támadta az összes érzékszervét. Kettejük összekeveredő lihegése és nyögése még fokozta is az élményt, amelyet teljes bőrfelülete átélt. A verejték csiklandós patakokban csörgedezett lefelé a homlokán és a hátán, Keita sprőd szőrszálai bizsergették a farka tövét, erős szorítása elzsibbasztotta a kezét, a lábujjai fájdalmasan feszültek a kanapé felületének, a fejbőre viszketett összetapadt haja alatt. És miközben mindezen szürreális tapasztalatok egyenként és összetetten is elárasztották, tulajdonképpen mégis minden, amit érzett, a farkában gyülemlő leírhatatlan kéjérzetben összpontosult. Még soha nem élt át ilyesmit. Soha, egy nővel sem. De soha egy nő sem adta neki így át magát, semelyik nem szabadított el benne ilyen mámort. Pedig volt már, aki szerelmet vallott neki. Szép szavakkal és ábrándos pillantásokkal. De soha nem volt ilyen, Úristen, soha, de soha…

            Látta Keita testét ívbe feszülni, szemét eltűnni az összeszorított szemhéjak mögött, érzékelte markában a farka pulzálását, és tudta, hogy mindjárt elélvez. És együtt akarta megtenni vele. Így hát felgyorsított, és kiüresedő aggyal, hangosan felkiáltva kilövellt, pontosan egyidőben azzal, ahogy Keita elárasztotta magjával a hasát.

            Saito ráhanyatlott. Nem is, rávetette magát. Nem érdekelte a ragacsos nedvesség összetapadó hasuk között, sem a verejték, amelyben úsztak. Keita száját akarta, a nyelvét, az ízét, nyelni a nyálát, érezni a hátára feszülő ölelését.

 

***

 

            Az oldalukon hevertek egymással szemben. Csak nézték egymást, fekete írisz a zöldet, ujjaik édes táncot lejtettek a másik testén. Saito Keita ajkait simogatta, mintha minden másodpercet sajnálna, amit attól a szájtól távol kell töltenie.

            - Mit mondott neked a nagyapád, amitől az az ötleted támadt, hogy idegyere? – kérdezte aztán, már a kanapén üldögélve, Keita fejével az ölében, ujjaival Keita hajában.

            Keita csak mormogott. Nyilván, ha képes lett volna dorombolásra, megteszi.

            - Keita! Ne légy lusta, válaszolj!

            Keita kinyitotta az egyik szemét, és felpislantott rá.

            - Mmmm…

            Saito összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

            - Szépségem! Kíváncsi vagyok ám! Amennyire eddig tudtam, szóba sem állt veled az öreg Nishio. Mi a fene történt?

            Keita sóhajtva felült. Saito felé fordult, és hosszasan ránézett. Aztán hirtelen mozdulattal szemből az ölébe ült, és a farkához dörgölte magát. Az arcát Saito vállába rejtette, és aktívan nyalogatni kezdte a kulcscsontját.

            - Keita! Ez egy válasz szerinted? – mormogta Saito, de nem tudta elrejteni szaporodó lélegzetvételét.

            Keita durcáskodott.

            - Nincs kedvem beszélgetni. Kurficolni van kedvem.

            Szó mi szó, Saito farka megint éledezett, amit Keita élelmesen észre is vett ficergő feneke alatt. Elégedetten vigyorgott, de Saito elkapta a derekát és szigorúan (na, jó szigorúnak szánta) ránézett.

            - Mókusfül, hallgatlak!

            Keita abbahagyta áldásos tevékenységét, és ráhuppant a fenekével Saito combjára. Azért nem olyan messzire, hogy a farkuk ne érjen össze. Sértődötten nézett Saitora.

            - Te most lemókusfüleztél egy jakuza főnököt?

            - Ne nagyzolj, Mókusfül! Még nem te vagy a főnök.

            Keita a koi halaknak szegezte a mutatóujját, aztán hirtelen megcsavarintotta a fehér hullámok között bujkáló mellbimbót.

            - Auuu – méltatlankodott Saito. – Ez nem segít éppenséggel!

            Keita engesztelő csókot nyomott a szájára.

            - Hát jó, elmondom. De maradjon kettőnk között.

            Saito felvonta a szemöldökét, de bólintott.

            - Gondoltad volna, hogy a nagyapám meleg?

            Saito szeme kimeredt.

            - Hogy… Lehetne ezt még egyszer? – aztán csak megrázta a fejét. – Tudod mit, inkább ne ismételd meg. Elég nagy sokk volt elsőre is. Te jó ég!

            - Hát én sem voltam kevésbé meglepve – persze ez semmit nem mondott el arról a döbbenetről, ami eluralkodott Keitán, amikor a nagyapja elétárta az igazságot. De hogy is tudná ezt érzékeltetni. – Azért látogatott meg a kórházban, hogy beszélgessünk erről a dologról.

            - Csak nem… úgy érted, hogy tudja, hogy te is meleg vagy?

            Keita bólintott.

            - Pontosan úgy értem.

            - De hát honnan?

            A másik megvonta a vállát.

            - Hát nem volt nehéz dolga – kicsit kényelmesebbre fészkelte magát az izmos combokon, ami némi sikamlós dörzsölődést és ezzel járó vértolulást idézett elő a farkukban, de most elvonta a figyelmüket a beszélgetés. – Először is azt állítja, hogy már az elején sejtette. A melegeknek van valami radarjuk erre. Hogy kiszűrjék egymást a tömegben. Lehet, hogy csak nagyzolt, én sosem voltam jó ebben – vonta meg a vállát. – De végül nem volt szüksége valami hiperérzékenységre a dologhoz. Volt, aki megsúgja neki.

            - Valaki tudott erről? Azt hittem ez nagy titok.

            Keita kutakodva nézett a szeretője arcába. Ezek szerint nem jött rá rögtön. Ahhoz képest, hogy ügyész, lassan kapcsol. Pedig minden tény a rendelkezésére áll.

            - Az is. De had kezdjem az elején, mert szerintem szép történet. Szóval, 50 évvel ezelőtt történt. Akkor, amikor nagyapám rájött, hogy amit az alárendeltje iránt érez, szerelem, még szóba sem jöhetett, hogy felvállaljanak egy ilyen viszonyt. Még csak huszonéves volt akkor. Úgyhogy, amikor dédapám jelezte neki, hogy meg kell nősülnie, kiválasztották a lányt, meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ellentmondjon neki. Kötelességtudóan elvette a lányt, és a szerelme volt a tanúja.

            Saito egy pillanatra elképzelte az érzést, hogy neki kéne Keita mellett állnia, miközben az mást vesz el. Mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna.

            - Az durva lehetett – suttogta. Keita finoman, vigasztalóan megsimogatta az arcát, aztán folytatta.

            - Alig ismerték egymást a nagyanyámmal. De kicsit később, jó barátok lettek. Nagyanyám hagyta, hogy együtt legyenek. Még segített is nekik. A gyereket összehozták, de sok közük testileg ezután már nem volt egymáshoz. Azonban nagyanyám mindig ott volt, és mindig támogatta. Nagyapám szerint nagyon boldogtalan volt. Nem mintha mondta volna. Nagyapám igyekezett neki is szabadságot biztosítani, ha érted mikre gondolok, de nem élt vele. Soha.

            - Talán szerette nagyapádat?

            Keita bólintott.

            - Talán igen. Valószínűleg igen. A szerelmével is nagyon jól kijött. Így, amikor nagymama meghalt, mindkettejük számára nagy veszteség volt.

            - Amennyire tudom, még elég fiatal volt nagyapád… gondolom a másik is…

            - Igaz. Nagyapám nem nősült meg újra, azt mondja, nem tudott volna még egy emberrel így elbánni. Ezért, a külvilág felé, azóta ágyasokat tart. Valójában csupán jól megfizetett háztartási alkalmazottak.

            Saito lassan bólintott.

            - Én nem akarom ezt.

            - Mit?

            - Titokban szeretni téged. Azt akarom, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy az enyém vagy.

            Keita nem válaszolt. Kerülte a tekintetét. De nem most akart vitát nyitni erről.

            - Szóval így éltek ötven évig. És sikerült megőrizniük a titkot. És akkor – derült égből villámcsapás – a múlt heti vállalati megbeszélésen nagyapám bejelentette, hogy ellenzi a házasságomat, mert az a helyes, ha azzal élünk, akit szeretünk, és rájuk ömlesztette az egész sztorit.

            Saito éppen Keita jobb vállának csókolgatásával volt elfoglalva, ezért a kulcscsontjába vigyorgott bele.

            - Jól értem, úgy sikerült megvédenie egy érdekházasságtól, hogy még csak el sem kellett mondania, hogy meleg vagy?

            Keita bólintott.

            - Zseniális az öreg. És egyben azt is közvetítette, hogy egy meleg szerelem nem jelenti a férfiasság végét – Saito felemelte a fejét és hitetlenkedve csóválta. – Hallod, tehetséges emberek az őseid. Nem csoda, hogy a Katagura idáig vitte.

            Keita mosolygott, de csak felületesen.

            - Figyelj, nem gondolod, hogy… azt, hogy meleg vagyok… örököltem?

            Saito megütközve nézett rá.

            - Édesem, te teljesen… hülye vagy? Én kitől örököltem?

            - Te nem vagy meleg.

            - Hát ebben újabban erősen kételkedem.

            Keita frissen ébredt kíváncsisággal meredt rá.

            - Miről beszélsz?

            Saito legyintett.

            - Á, csak beszélek bele a levegőbe. Mert a nőktől is feláll, persze. De… - elégedetten szuszogva ölelte magához kedvesét. – … amit veled élek át… Hát az… - kereste a szavakat, de hiába. Hirtelen Keita szemébe nézett. – De nehogy elbízd magad!

            Keita nevetett. Ami ritka jelenség volt nála, meg is melengette Saito szívét.

            - De még mindig nem tudom, honnan tudta, hogy meleg vagy – mutatott rá Saito.

            Keita, még mindig vigyorogva, jelentőségteljesen ránézett.

            - Ugyan már, MacLaine-san! Te ügyész vagy, csavaros esetek meg sem kottyannak neked. Szokva vagy az elemzéshez. Mégis mit gondolsz?

            Saito értetlenül meredt rá. Keita türelmetlenül sóhajtott.

            - Hát nem sokan tudtak róla. És azt biztosan tudod, hogy nem te küldtél átfogó jelentést a kérdésről a nagyapámnak!

            Saito egy percig csak bámult tovább. De az agya erősen járt közben. És egyszer csak ott volt. Felvillant a szeme.

            - Csak nem azt akarod mondani… Nem, az lehetetlen…

            Keita játékosan félrehajtotta a fejét. Fürtjei végigsöpörték a vállát cirógató erős férfikezeket.

            - Az egy nyomozói módszer, hogy a legkézenfekvőbbet nem veszed figyelembe?

            - Az nem lehet…

            - Mi?

            - Az.

            - Kezdem elveszteni a türelmemet – mutatott rá Keita, és hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak, rámarkolt Saito farkára.

            Saito hangosan nyögött.

            - Ta… Takega Akeshi. Ő árulta el neki?

            Keita bólintott, de folytatta az édes kínzást. Saito a száját rágta élvezetében.

            - De miért…? Azt… azt hittem… ő… az apád ba… rátja. A belső… harcokban…

            Keita úgy meglepődött, hogy elengedte az erősen meggyötört, kőkemény testrészt. Saitonak ez nem tetszett, de Keita nem hagyta magát presszionálni.

            - Édesem, te teljesen hülye vagy? Még mindig nem érted?

            Egy pillanatra megdermedtek mindketten, ahogy csak nézték egymást kérdő szemekkel. Aztán Saito megszólalt.

            - Ha most arra akarsz utalni…

            - Mire? Ne beszélj rébuszokban!

            - Hogy a nagyapád és Takega Akeshi…

            Keita virgoncan elvigyorodott.

            - Látod, egész jó vagy ebben!

            Saito csak pislogott.

            - A nagyapád dugja Takega Akeshit?!!!!

            Keita, továbbra is nagyon vidáman, megvonta a vállát.

            - Vagy fordítva. Ezt nem tudhatjuk igazán.

            Saito félrefordult. Két keze közé szorította a halántékát.

            - Jézus szíve! Azt hiszem ez túl sok információ volt. Még a farkam is lekókadt.

            Keita a jelzett testrészre pillantott. Szó, ami szó… Felemelte az arcát, két keze közé vette Saitoét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

            - Hát ezen segíthetünk – suttogta, és száját végtelen gyengédséggel, izgató lassúsággal Saito várakozástól remegő ajkaira simította.

            Nos, úgy tűnik az inkriminált testtájék olyan nagyon azért nem hibernálódott, mert most rekordsebesség alatt életre kelt. Amit az ügyben felelős személy persze nem tudott nem észrevenni. Belemosolygott a csókba. Persze szeretett alárendelődni, de csábítani is. Célirányos fészkelődésbe kezdett.

            Saito eltépte a száját, és lihegve hátravetette a fejét.

            - Te… te kis… piszok piócadémon!

            Csábító hang susogott a fülébe:

            - Drága lordom, kivételes tehetséged van a becézésben!

            A kivételes tehetség felhorkant:

            - Ne feszítsd túl a húrt, Mókusfül!

            Mókusfül másképp vélekedett a szituációról. A nyelve becsusszant az ostrom alá vett vár hallójáratába. A hatás nem maradt el.

            - Menjünk a hálóba – hörgött az erődítmény.

            - Miért tennénk? – érdeklődött kissé elmosódottan a rágcsálófül, mert a fogai közt morzsolgatott lágy cimpa némileg akadályozta a tiszta intonációban. – Roppant kényelmes a kanapéd.

            - Odabent… van… testápoló…

            - Nincs rá szükség… - gondolná az ember, hogy van, akinek finom a fülcimpája, míg másoké tök felejthető? – Az előző menet felkészített…

            Saito farka mintha csak felszólításnak vette volna - pedig esküdni mert volna rá, hogy az agyáig még nem is ért el az információ -, máris tettre készen feszült a bejáratnak. Keita pedig máris késznek mutatkozott, hogy ráfészkelje magát.

            - Ne siess, még ne… - állította meg a halk hang.

            Mindketten megálltak. Keita visszahúzta a fejét, hogy szembe nézhessen kedvesével. Csak bámulták egymást, közvetlen közelről, szempillák rebbenése nélkül. Soha beszédesebb szemeket. Nézték, nézték a másik szemeit, és táplálkoztak a belőlük áradó érzelemből. Saito előrehajolt, és nagyon gyengéd csókot lehelt a másik szájára.

            - Csináljuk lassan. Szerelmeskedni szeretnék veled…

            Keita összerezzent a kérésre, de bólintott. A szíve meglódult. Nem emlékezett, hogy valaha lett volna valaki, aki szerelmeskedni akart volna vele. Voltak nem kevesen, aki birtokolni akarták a testét, némelyik a lelkét is. De szerelmeskedni? Azt nem. Kicsit előrébb csúszott, hogy összeérhessen felhevült felsőtestük, érezni akarta mellein a másik bimbóinak érintését. Bár észlelte maga alatt Saito feszülését, most nem az volt a legfontosabb. Sokkal inkább Saito erős szívverése a sajátjával szemben. Összesimultak, testük minden lehetséges négyzetcentimétere találkozott. A csókjukat hosszan elnyújtották, lágyan, lassan. A nyelvek most nem csatáztak, helyette táncoltak, puhán, lustán izgatták egymást. Hirtelen rájuk telepedett az érzés, hogy a világ minden ideje az övék, hiszen ki választhatná el őket, ha ők maguk meghozták a döntést?

            Később, Keita finoman magába vezette Saito farkát, karcsú combjaival erősen átölelte a derekát. Még akkor is csak lágyan ringatóztak, élvezve az újfajta érzést, a testek szelíd találkozását. Nem hajszolták a csúcsot, elmerültek az óvatos, de semmivel sem kevésbé intenzív gyönyörben.

            Az orgazmusuk erős volt és hosszan tartó. Utána lassan tértek vissza a szabályos lélegzetvételhez és szívveréshez. Kimerülten hevertek, elmerülve a másik testének jelenlétében. Mintha minden, az első pillantás óta a nyári fesztiválon, pontosan ide vezetett volna. Éppen ehhez a túláradó egymásba feledkezéshez.

            Nehezen találták meg a hangjukat.

            - Én… nem tudtam… nem tudtam, hogy ez ilyen is lehet – Keita halk suttogása alig volt több leheletnél.

            Saito aprót moccant, hogy még közelebb húzza magához, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges lett volna. Megrázta a fejét. Őt pontosan ugyanúgy megérintette a felfedezés.

            - Ilyen és még sok-sokféle. És mindet együtt fogjuk megtapasztalni. Megígérem.

            Egy pár percig élvezték a végtelen nyugalmat. De Keita nem tudta megtagadni önmagát és az izgő-mozgó hangulatot sem, amely a mai boldog napon elárasztotta. Mivel arcával pontosan Saito mellkasába temetkezett, nem volt nehéz renitenskednie. Kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és a hegyével kihívóan arcon csapta a hozzá közelebb tekergőző koi halat. Szinte rögtön hallotta a megróvó hangot a feje fölött.

            - Mókusfül, mit gondolsz, mit művelsz?

            Keita rögtön felhagyott a halbűvöléssel.

            - Mielőtt bármit mondanék, vagy tennék a továbbiakban, meg kell kérdeznem: rendszeresíteni óhajtod ezt a képtelen becenevet?

            Saito elgondolkodott.

            - Még nem tudom. Te mit gondolsz?

            - Miért hasonlítasz egy állat füléhez?

            - Mert olyan aranyos, és puha és…

            - Szőrös?

            - Marha. Bolyhos.

            - Szóval én bolyhos vagyok?

            - Miért érzem úgy, hogy ez a beszélgetés elérte a szürrealitás határát? Inkább arra válaszolj, mit műveltél az előbb.

            Keita két ujja közé csippentett néhány hasalji vörös szőrszálat, és erősen megrángatta túszait. Saito összerándult.

            - Rosszat mondtam?

            - Nem. De elégedetlen vagyok – vázolta Keita kimért hangon a széles mellkasnak a véleményét. – Valami olyasmiről volt szó, hogy úgy szét leszek kefélve, hogy elgyengült lábaim nem visznek el az ajtóig, ily módon bezárhatsz, és életem végéig a szexrabszolgád leszek. Jól emlékszem?

            Saito kuncogott.

            - Nem mondanám, hogy pontosan így hangzott el, de… hát nagyjából fedi a lényeget, igen.

            - Ez esetben, rámutatnék, hogy a végrehajtásban erős elmaradásban vagy.

            Saito lenézett a fekete fejre, és egyik ujjával rákoppintott.

            - Nem vársz tőlem túl sokat?

            A fekete fej meggyőződéssel ingott ki jobbra és balra.

            - Nem. Volt alkalmam megtapasztalni mire vagy képes. Többször is. Ne okozz csalódást!

            Saito felemelte a fekete fejet, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, lejjebb csúszott, hogy megcsókolhassa. És amikor mindezeket végrehajtotta, válaszolt.

            - Hogy is mernék, szépségem! Mindent, amit csak akarsz.

            Keita nagyon komolyan nézett vissza rá.

            - Az jó, az nagyon jó, Saito-chan, vállald a felelősséget! Mert olyat mutattál, ami lehetetlenné teszi, hogy úgy éljek, mint eddig. És te vagy az egyetlen, aki megadhatja ezt nekem. Kérlek, ne tagadd meg tőlem! Soha többé.


	10. Chapter 10

Takehasha éppen a chipses zacskókat ürítette bele mutatós üvegtálakba, amikor megszólalt a csengő. Saitot várta, és eléggé izgatottan. A barátja két hete – az ominózus bebaszott éjszaka óta – most először adott életjelt magáról, úgy tűnt, végre talán visszatérhetnek a megszokott kerékvágásba, és folytathatják a beszélgetéseiket. Részben nyilván örült, hogy Saito végre túltette magát a jakuzahercegen, másrészt persze nagyon is tudatában volt, hogy eszmecseréik fordulóponthoz érkeztek Saito döbbenetes bejelentésével bűnözői múltjáról. És már nagyon szeretett volna erről többet tudni.

            A söröket már bekészítette, a tévé a megfelelő csatornán várakozott egy esetleges közös baseballmeccs nézésre, bár az utóbbi időben ezek a sportközvetítések kevésbé kötötték le a társaságot. Talán öregszenek?

            - Gyere be! Nyitva az ajtó! – rikkantotta ki, mert még némi sajtszószt akart adagolni a chips mellé. Vacsorával nem készült, legalább egy kis rágcsával jól akarta tartani Saitot. Hallotta nyílni az ajtót, és a zajt, ahogy valaki bejön.

            - Take! Tiszta lökött vagy! Semmi veszélyérzeted nincs? Bárki besétálhatna ide – hallatszott Saito hangja, ami dörmögésbe csapott át. Furcsa volt. Mintha a végén már nem hozzá beszélt volna. Take kezében megállt a kanál.

            - Nem egyedül jöttél? Azt hittem Tsuke ma nem ér rá. Te vagy az, Tsuke?

            Közben befejezte a tálalást. Az egészet egy nagy tálcára rakta, és felkapta, hogy beszállítmányozza a nappaliba.

            Kérdésére csend felelt, de még mielőtt beérhetett volna, meghallotta Saito hangját.

            - Nem Tsukével jöttem, Takehasha. De valaki van velem. Remélem nem bánod!

            Végszóra, kezében az irdatlan tálcával, belépett a nappaliba. És rögtön meg is torpant.

            - Vaooo… - vigyorodott el, egy hosszú sóhajtásnyi meglepődés után. – Hát még nem veszett ki a remény a világból!

            A csodás fickó, aki Saitoval érkezett, szégyenlősen visszamosolygott rá, félig arcába hulló fekete haja rejtekéből. Még talán el is pirult. Take hinni sem akart a szemének, annyira nem emlékeztetett az arrogáns cégörökösre, akivel a kórházban összeszólalkozott.

            - Katagura-san! Üdvözlöm szerény hajlékomban! – lerakta a tálcát, kiegyenesedett, és csípőre rakta a kezét. Ravaszul félrehúzta a száját. – Azt kérdezem magamtól, vajon mi szél hozta errefelé?

            Keita szeme kicsit kikerekedett, zavartan Saitora pislantott. Az nem habozott megelőzni a válasszal, már ha egyáltalán készült válaszolni.

            - Take! Kérlek, ne most csillogtasd meg szarkasztikus humorodat!

            Takehasha félrebillentette a fejét. Mintha meg sem hallotta volna a kérést.

            - Most, ahogy elnézlek titeket… Összeöltöztetek?

            A páros két tagja egymásra nézett. Valóban mindketten rövid bőrdzsekit és szűk farmert viseltek, fehér felsővel. Keita inggel, Saito gombos pamutpólóval. Végigmérték egymást, és elmosolyodtak. Aminek folytán némileg megkéstek a Takenak adandó válasszal.

            Take hitetlenkedve bámulta őket.

            - Most tényleg, srácok?! Felnőtt férfiak vagytok! Ez még tinédzserektől is nyálas lenne!

            Saito félrefordult, és megköszörülte a torkát.

            - Akkor nem gáz, hogy ketten jöttünk?

            Takehasha hirtelen komolysággal meredt rá.

            - Ez annyira felesleges kérdés, Saito! Mikor nem hozhattad el hozzám a párodat? – szertartásosan Keita felé fordult, és könnyedén meghajolt. – Katagura-san, üdvözlöm, kérem, érezze magát otthon szerény hajlékomban!

            Keita zavartan elmosolyodott, és hasonló gesztussal válaszolt.

            - Köszönöm, Higashikumi-san! Remélem, jól fogjuk érezni magunkat!

            Saito döbbenten járatta a tekintetét kettejük között. Nem akart hinni a szemének.

            - Most tényleg, srácok? Ez annyira felesleges, hogy szinte már nevetséges…

            Két lapos oldalpillantást kapott válaszul. Aztán Keita kiegyenesedett, és feléje fordult.

            - Saito-chan, ami azt illeti, már megint sikerült kiábrándítóan nyugati stílust elővezetned.

            Saito felhúzta a szemöldökét. Megadóan széttárta a karját.

            - Kiábrándítóan? Azt hiszem, szembe kell néznem a valósággal. Szóval ennyiről szóltak a nagy érzelmeid!

            Elmerült Keita szemében, aki lágyan visszanézett, aztán csak lassan, lustán elmosolyodott.

            Takehasha figyelte őket. Bárki mástól émelyítőnek találta volna ezt a viselkedést. De most tudta, hogy ez a két bámulatos tesztoszteronbomba csakis őelőtte engedi így el magát. És ez, nem túl meglepő módon, meghatotta. Eltöprengett mit is gondoljon erről. Hogy viszonyuljon az új felálláshoz. Zavarba jöjjön? Féltékeny legyen? Elvégre nyilvánvaló, hogy a legjobb barátjának ezután jóval kevesebb ideje lesz rá. Már nem ő lesz az első számú bizalmasa. Villámgyors önvizsgálatot tartott. És amire ráébredt, megdöbbentette. Minden, amit érzett, öröm volt, amit barátja boldogsága természetes módon kiváltott belőle. De mögötte, halványan, színtiszta irigység. És a magány gyomorforgató érintése.

            Megrázta magát. Ezt majd később.

            - Még mindig kabátban vagytok. Vetkőzzetek le, és irány a kanapé. Az italokat már előkészítettem. De – megállt egy pillanatra és elvigyorodott -, nagyon szépen kérlek titeket, a lehető legközelebb üljetek egymáshoz! Úgy feltűnés nélkül táplálkozhattok a másik pórusaiból kiáradó feromonokból.

            Legnagyobb meglepetésére a másik kettő szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Na, jó, egy-egy kisebb grimaszt azért megengedtek maguknak. És láss csodát, engedelmeskedtek a felszólításnak is, tényleg nem sok minden fért volna kettejük közé. De legalább nem fogták egymás kezét, és ez egy kicsit megkönnyebbülés volt Takenak.

            De az este mindent összevetve nagyon jól sikerült. Sokkal, de sokkal jobban, mint várta. Keita a kezdeti bizonytalanság után felengedett, és kellemes társalgópartnernek bizonyult, és kifejezetten jó közönségnek, ha Saito ugratásáról volt szó. Ami jó alapnak tűnt a továbbiakhoz, mert Take és Saito barátsága sosem nélkülözte a baráti heccelődést.

            - Megkérdezhetem, mikor melegedtetek így össze? – tette fel Take az est kérdését, amikor már eléggé fellazult a hangulat.

Saito letette a kezében tartott sört, és gyanakodva Takera nézett.

\- A barát, vagy a szakember kérdezi?

Takehasha nem válaszolt rögtön. Félrehajtotta a fejét, és szórakozottan pislogott egy párat. Aztán bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott.

\- Mindkettő, azt hiszem. De – tette hozzá gyorsan -, nem róhatjátok fel nekem! Ritkán találkozom olyan esettel, amikor két alfahím alkot egy párt. Ha tehetném, esettanulmányt írnék rólatok.

\- Leszögezném, hogy nem teheted!

Take reménykedve rebegtette a szempilláit. Olyan hatásos volt, hogy Keita elvigyorodott.

\- Nevek nélkül? – kockáztatta meg Take.

Saito összevonta a szemöldökét. Take megadóan felemelte a két karját.

\- Oké, nem lesz esettanulmány. De akkor, elmesélitek?

\- Amíg nem kérdezed meg, melyikünk van felül, talán – biccentett még mindig mogorván Saito.

\- Azt nem kell megkérdeznem. Tudom.

Két döbbent szempár meredt rá. Aztán, egy sóhajtásnyi szünet után, Katagura Keita – talán ekkor eszmélt rá, mit hallott tulajdonképpen – döbbenten a párja felé fordult.

\- Takehasha! – kiáltott fel az, méltatlankodva. Keitára nézett. – Ez most… - a zavart szempár láttán azonban rögtön magyarázkodni kezdett. – Nem én voltam. Esküszöm! Én nem mondtam semmit.

Take nevetve szólt közbe.

\- Tényleg nem ő volt, Keita-san, ne haragudj rá! – rázta a nevetés. – Bár, hogy nem mondott volna semmit, az erős csúsztatás – tette hozzá gonoszkodva.

Keita habozó mosolyt vetett Takera, de az utolsó mondat után gyanakvóra szűkült szeme ismét Saito felé fordult. Az méltatlankodva nézett a barátjára.

\- Mégis mit mondtam?!

Takehasha külsejét nem meghazudtoló módon, gonosz manó ábrázatot öltött, ahogy Keitához fordult.

\- Tudod, Keita-san, információkhoz jutottam bizonyos testrészed esztétikai minőségével kapcsolatban. Nem mintha kérdeztem volna – tette hozzá lehengerlően vigyorogva.

\- Bizonyos testrészem...? – Keita végre megtalálta a hangját. – Ami ezek szerint nem páros szerv… Gondoljuk csak végig, mi jöhet itt számításba?

Saito nagy, bocsánatkérő szemekkel pislogott rá.

\- Keita-chan, nagyon részeg voltam. És… Tényleg nagyon tetszett… Nagy hatást tett rám. Véletlenül kicsúszott a számon…

Keita egészen közel hajolt hozzá. Szép arcán olyan elszánt fenyegetés látszott, hogy Saito önkéntelenül is hátrahőkölt, bár a kanapé háttámlája nem engedte túl messzire menekülni. Amikor az orruk már majdnem összeért, Keita hirtelen elfordította a fejét, és vérfagyasztóan hideg tekintettel Takera meredt.

\- Hogy is volt ez, Higashikumi-san? Ha nem Saitotól, akkor honnan informálódsz?

Take komolyan megrettent egy pillanatra. A sarkvidékek jeges levegője áradt azokból a szemekből. Mindenki megmerevedett. Mint egy kibaszott életképben. Aztán Keita szemöldöke megmozdult. Kétszer felugrott és vissza, a szája sarka felfelé kunkorodott.

Takehashából kiszakadt a levegő.

\- Basszus, Katagura-san! Majd összecsináltam magam! Ez valami titkos jakuza technika, vagy mi?

Keita most már önelégülten vigyorgott. Visszadőlt a kanapéra, megvonta a vállát. Saito rájött, hogy mióta ismeri, tulajdonképpen most viselkedett először gondtalan huszonévesként. Magában megköszönte Takenak.

\- Hát, biztos egyéni adottság. Meg így szocializálódtam.

\- A szüleid ezzel az arckifejezéssel állítottak sarokba? Mert akkor egészen biztosan a segítségemre szorulsz. De ne aggódj, baráti áron számolom fel.

Keita vigyora szelíd mosollyá enyhült.

\- A szüleim mindig nagy szeretettel bántak velem – megvonta a vállát. – Viszont kétségkívül jónéhány furcsa szerzet megfordult nálunk. Nekem meg tenger sok időm volt megfigyelni őket.

Saito megköszörülte a torkát. Előrehajolt Keita takarásából.

\- Imádom, ahogy itt elmélyítitek az ismeretséget, de ne terelj Take! Szóval honnan tudod, amit tudni vélsz?

Take színpadiasat sóhajtott.

\- Ez a szakmám, nagyeszű! Ráadásul ismerlek kispöcsös korod óta. Olvasok benned, mint egy nyitott könyvben. Úgy védelmezed ezt a srácot, mint a törékeny porcelánt. Te pedig, Katagura-san, már meg ne haragudj, de olyan szemekkel nézel erre a fafejűre, mintha ő fedezte volna fel a Déli-sarkot. Én meg csak levonom a következtetéseket. Elég meggyőző voltam?

Keita és Saito egymásra nézett. Keita beharapta a szája sarkát. Nem volt egyértelmű, hogy bosszúságában, vagy, hogy elfojtson egy nevetést, de Take erősen remélte, hogy az utóbbiról van szó. Szimpi volt neki a fiú, nem akarta megbántani.

Keita felnézett. A szeme mosolygott. A mogyoróért nyúlt, belemarkolt, a tenyeréből szemezgetett. Automatikusan odakínálta Saitonak is.

\- Higashikumi-san, szerinted tehát bálványozom Saito-chant? – kérdezte elgondolkodva.

Take biccentett.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy nyilvánvalóan nem szorulsz a védelmére, meglehetősen élvezed, hogy rátámaszkodhatsz.

Saito szeme figyelmeztetően villant barátjára.

\- Take!

De Keita egy intéssel jelezte, hogy minden rendben van.

\- Hagyd, Saito, Higashikumi-sannak igaza van. És abban is, hogy ilyen őszintén beszél velem. Talán életemben először hallok ilyet. Érdekes élmény, felpezsdít, ha mondhatom ezt.

Takehasha figyelmesen hallgatta. Még előre is dőlt, összehúzott szemmel figyelte a testbeszédét. Aztán hátradőlt. Töprengéséből Saito riasztotta fel. Türelmetlenül intett feléje.

\- Gyerünk, Take, ki vele. Ne kímélj minket! Ismerem ezt az arcodat. Erősen analizálsz.

Take Keitához fordult.

\- Keita-san, nem írhatnék legalább rólad egy esettanulmányt?

Saito felkiáltott.

\- Az Isten szerelmére, Take!

De Take rá sem hederített. Keitát bűvölte nagyon elszántan.

\- Keita-san, olyan vagy, mint egy üvegházi virág. Mint egy rendkívül erős virág, ami azt illeti, de mégiscsak egy virág. Már a kórházban is feltűnt, milyen erősen védelmeznek, ami persze azt váltja ki belőled, hogy természetesnek fogadd el a támogatást. Valószínűleg észre sem veszed, hogy mit tesznek érted, különösképpen, hogy egyáltalán nincs szükséged rá. Ez biztos, hogy a neveltetésedből fakad. Szívesen hallanék erről a neveltetésről.

Keita kedvesen bólintott, de nagyon komolyan válaszolt.

\- Én pedig szívesen mesélek a neveltetésemről, de nem publikálhatod, ha nem baj. Az apám egy jakuza főnök. Az, ahogy felneveltek, az ő kísérlete volt, valami új létrehozására. Én pedig, ha úgy tetszik, a kísérleti nyúl voltam. Hogy bánom-e? Nem. Nekem így van rendben, nem ismerek másfajta életet. De Saito – kezével egy pillanatra tudattalanul a férfit kereste, csak amikor hozzáért, nyugodott el az ideges mozdulat -, ő más. Olyan módon van jelen az életemben, ami eddig teljesen ismeretlen volt számomra… És most, te is, Higashikumi-san. Még soha nem beszélgettem ilyesmikről senkivel. És nem is analizáltak soha.

\- Én nem… - kezdte Takehasha, de Saito csak legyintett.

\- A fenéket nem, Take. A véredben van. Észre sem veszed.

Keita mintha észre sem vette volna a közbeszólásokat. Közben megette a maradék mogyoróját, letisztogatta a kezéről a rátapadt sót, és folytatta.

\- Tudod, miért jöttem el ma este Saitoval, Higashikumi-san?

\- Nagyon vágytál egy italra a város legkelendőbb pszichiáterével? – élcelődött az említett lélekbúvár, mert egy kicsit megilletődött, és ezt igyekezett leplezni. Saito vigyorogva félrehúzta a száját. Ő persze pontosan tudta mi megy végbe a barátjában.

\- Ha nem baj, nem a pszichiáter érdekelt, hanem az ember. Eddigi életemben egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hányszor mentem barátokkal szórakozni. Na, jó, két ujjamon. És eddig nem is hiányzott. De most már igen. Saito felborította az életemet, azt hiszem. És mohó lettem. Közben pedig ideges, mert folyton az jár a fejemben, hogy minek nekem ez az egész… - Saito itt helytelenítőleg felhorkantott, de a bársonyos fekete szemek egy lágy pillantása megbékítette. – Féltem idejönni, nem tagadom, de próbálom… normális keretek közé terelni az életemet – Keita zavartan Take szemébe nézett. – Nem tudom, érthető-e amit mondok, Higashikumi-san?

Takehasha meglepetésében meg sem tudott szólalni. Keitához képest ez a monológ kész beszédnek számított.

Saito közéjük dugta a fejét.

\- Tudod, Keita, az a benyomásom, el akarod hódítani a barátomat…

Keita feléje fordult. Hosszasan Saitora nézett, aztán kimérten megszólalt.

\- Nem szívesen ábrándítalak ki, Saito-chan, de nem vagyok teljesen hülye. Nem mondanám, hogy nem vágyom egy olyan kapcsolatra, mint ami kettőtök között van, de látom a korlátaimat. Persze… – ismét Takera pillantott –, ahogy Higashikumi-san a kórházban megvédett téged… Az nagyon imponáló volt.

Saito végigsimította a hátát, és bólintott.

\- Rámutatnék, hogy amikor én voltam nálad a kórházban, négy mindenre elszánt cerberuson keresztül kellett átverekednem magam, hogy hozzád férjek.

Most Keitán volt a bólintás sora.

\- Igen, de ők utasításra vannak velem. Tudom, hogy kedvesek, de sosem tudhatom, hogy ez őszinte e.

Saito elgondolkodott.

\- Nem is tudom, a magas, izmos srác úgy nézett rám… Az nem munkakapcsolatról szólt.

\- Kimio-san hajlamos túlreagálni a dolgokat.

Saito megvonta a vállát, és nem szólt semmit. Ez a Kimio-san… mintha a menyasszonyát csippentették volna el az orra elől a nászéjszakán. Most, hogy így belegondol… jó lesz vigyázni vele.

Take végre a szavához jutott.

\- Megtisztelnél vele, ha közelebbi ismeretséget köthetnénk, Katagura-san! És kérlek, szólíts a keresztnevemen, ahogy barátok teszik – döntötte meg magát.

Később, amikor már lent álldogáltak a ház előtt és a taxira vártak, ami hazaviszi őket, Saito kutakodó tekintettel Keita felé fordult.

\- Ezt most ugye nem az én kedvemért tetted?

Keita féloldalasan rápislantott.

\- Mire is gondolsz, Saito-chan?

\- Mintha nem tudnád!

Keita most már teljesen odafordult.

\- Nem vagy te kicsit, elszállva magadtól?

Saito lebiggyesztette a szája szélét.

\- Talán igen, de ide tartozik ez most?

Keita hasonló biggyesztéssel válaszolt.

\- Talán nem. Mindenesetre még a te kedvedért sem kötnék barátságot valakivel, akit nem tartok arra érdemesnek.

Saito biccentett.

\- Értem. De azért köszönöm…

 

***

 

            Saito egy pár napja már erősen azon törte a fejét, hogyan zárja le ezt az áldatlan nyomozást. Több, egymással össze nem függő oka is volt erre. Az egyik, hogy szakmai önbecsülése nem engedte, hogy olyan ügyben járjon el, amiben érzelmileg és személyesen érintett. Persze átadhatta volna másnak az esetet, de a több heti hiábavaló kutakodás után úgy vélte, tiszta lelkiismerettel kijelentheti, a Katagura Corporation ügyében a további vizsgálat felesleges, a vállalat felmenthető a feltételezett vádak alól.

            A Takenál töltött este után két nappal, így azzal a feltett szándékkal ment be az ügyészségre, hogy vagy még aznap, vagy legrosszabb esetben pár napon belül, nekikezd a záró jelentés megírásának. Annyiban nem volt könnyű dolga, hogy kizárólagos feladatként kapta a Katagura ügyet, így halvány fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ezután hová veti a sors, illetve a felsőbb főnöki szeszély. De csupán a személyes kényelme nem lehetett elegendő ok rá, hogy egy egyértelmű ügyet teljesen feleslegesen tovább boncolgasson.

            Hétfői nap volt, még nagyon-nagyon sokáig emlékezett erre az őszi hétfőre, mivel nem mindennapos eseménysor vette aznap kezdetét. Reggel megérkezett az irodájába. Olyan korán volt, hogy a beosztottjai még csak hellyel-közzel voltak jelen. Üdvözölték egymást. Megittak egy kávét. Közben beszéltek pár szót az otthoni dolgaikról. Megtudta, hogy a hivatalsegéd felesége gyermeket vár, Suzuki-san legidősebb unokája most kezdte az alsó középiskolát, és betegre stresszeli magát, a biztonsági főnök pedig késni fog, mert az anyját az éjjel szélütés érte, és be kellett vinnie a kórházba. Kilenc óra harminckor a hivatalsegéd szokásához híven lement a postázóba, hogy felhozza az aznapi postát, miközben a nyomozó csapat, immár teljes létszámra kiegészülve megtartotta a szokásos hét eleji megbeszélését, amelyen MacLaine-sempai bejelentette, hogy hamarosan lezárja a nyomozást, ennek kapcsán pedig mindannyiuknak megköszönte a szorgalmas munkát. A kölcsönös hajlongásoknál tartottak, amikor a hivatalsegéd visszaérkezett, kezében néhány vaskos borítékkal, Suzuki-san átvette, és az íróasztalához vonult, hogy átnézze őket. MacLaine-sempai befejezettnek minősítette a megbeszélést, és mindenki a helyére távozott, ő maga leült a számítógépe elé, kinyitott egy üres fájlt, és eltöprengett rajta, milyen módon kezdhetné legoptimálisabban a jelentést.

            Még egy betűt sem ütött le a klaviatúrán, amikor – tíz óra tizenhárom perckor – egy gondterhelt ábrázatú Suzuki Sota-san jelent meg az asztalánál és halkan megszólította.

            - MacLaine-sempai, azt hiszem, félre kellene tennie azt a jelentést.

            Saito felnézett, felvonta a szemöldökét.

            - Mondani szeretne valamit, Suzuki-san?

            Suzuki mélyet bólintott. De legalább nem hajlongott, ami már előrelépésnek számított.

            - Vagyok kénytelen, sempai. Sajnálom, hogy fennakadást kell okoznom, de attól tartok kaptunk egy rendőrségi jelentést, ami áttörést jelenthet a Katagura elleni vizsgálódásban.

            Saito gyomra meglódult. Az nem lehet! Nem tudta elhinni. Olyan pillanat volt ez, ami örökre az emlékezetébe vésődött, mert ez volt az a perc, amikor rájött, hogy nem akar semmi rosszat hallani a Katagurákról. Keitáról a legkevésbé, de egyenes gerincű apjáról sem akart rosszat feltételezni. Hovatovább a merev Nishio vakagashira, a rókaképű Takega Akeshi, de még a bosszantó testőrifjonc Keita mellett… És akkor rádöbbent, hogy nagyon nagy bajban van. Mert ügyészi objektivitása végzetes csapást szenvedett. Ő maga pedig veszélyes terepre tévedt. Ettől a perctől fogva nagyon kellett vigyáznia, mert – noha tudta, soha nem tenne olyasmit, ami szembe megy a törvénnyel – tisztában volt vele, hogy ha Keitáról van szó, már elvesztette a fedhetetlenségét, érte veszélyes dolgokra is képes lenne.

            Igyekezett nyugalomra inteni magát. Minden kiejtett szó számít.

            - Kérem, Suzuki-san – intett a nyomozó felé. – foglalja össze az ügyet!

            Suzuki Sato sóhajtott egy óriásit, és leereszkedett a főnöke íróasztalával szemben lévő székre. Érezte, hogy a mérhetetlenül unalmas és teljesen hiábavaló megbízatás karnyújtásnyira lévő befejezése egy pillanat alatt semmivé foszlik. Eszébe jutott a felesége, akinek megígérte, ha véget ér ez a feladat, elviszi egy fürdőhelyre, hogy végre méltóképp megemlékezhessenek a 33. házassági évfordulójukról, amelyet másfél hónapja, idő hiányában csak kutyafuttában volt módjuk megünnepelni. Szinte felnyögött elkeseredésében, ahogy felrémlett előtte az asszony csalódott arca.

            Észrevette, hogy az ügyész kicsit türelmetlen. Zavarba ejtő, megszokhatatlan zöld szeme nagyon összeszűkült. Suzuki összekapta magát.

            - Tegnap éjszaka 11 óra 45 perckor, két európainak látszó prostituált betámolygott egy külvárosi rendőrőrsre. Nehezen tudtak szót érteni velük, mert az angoljuk is gyenge – pillanatnyilag még nem ismert az állampolgárságuk sem. Hosszas kihallgatás után annyit sikerült megtudni tőlük, hogy illegális úton kerültek az országba, és egy raktárépületben tartották őket fogva. Már több hete. Munkásoknak árulták őket. Egy óvatlan pillanatban meg tudtak szökni. Az egyik nő magával hozott egy darab csomagolóanyagot, amit a helyszínen talált. A Katagura Corporation logója szerepelt rajta. Telefonáltam a nyomozást vezető nyomozónak, mostanra azonosították a raktárat, és megerősítést nyert, hogy a Katagurák tulajdonában van. Hajnalban megejtették a házkutatást is, és megtalálták a két nő nyomait az egyik félreeső helyiségben. Annak is volt nyoma, hogy jelentős számú szexuális aktus is lebonyolódott ott, ha érti, mire gondolok. Pillanatnyilag igyekeznek használható személyleírást kapni a nőktől a fogvatartóikról. De nehezen megy a dolog, a nyelvi problémák miatt.

            Saito érezte, ahogy kifut a vér az arcából. A gyomra felkavarodott. Ez nem kicsit volt mocskos ügy. Elképesztően mocskos volt, különösen annak ismeretében, hogy ez a társaság 25 éve nem keveredett büntetőügybe. Igyekezett leválasztani a tényeket az érzelmektől, amelyek feléledtek benne a hírek hallatán. Lehunyta a szemét, mély levegőt vett, és elszámolt húszig. Közben öntudatlanul karba tette a kezeit a mellkasa előtt. Suzuki figyelte. Próbálta eltalálni mennyi időre van szükség, ahhoz, hogy elkezdje a dobolást. 1, 2, 3… és…igen!

            Saito gondolatai vadul kergették egymást. Első tény: Keitának ehhez nem lehet semmi köze. Őszintén szólva, az is erősen kétséges, hogy Katagura Takeda ilyesmit kockáztasson, miután ennyi ideig tiszta volt a cég. Vagy csak porhintés az egész? De miért lenne szükség egy ilyen nagyívű színjátékra, egy titokban felnevelt fiúra, egy komplett jakuza ellenzék visszaszorítására, ha nem valós a cél? Saito már a szája szélét rágta. Érezte a szivárgó vér fémes ízét, de nem érdekelte. Mindent ellenőrzött, amiről tudomást szerzett. Igaz volt, hogy Keita 20 éves koráig 15-ször változtatott lakhelyet, amelynek során a világ minden táján megfordult. Valóban a Stanfordon végzett üzleti menedzsment szakon. Minden, amit állított, megállta a helyét az átvilágításon. A Katagura Corporation szerteágazó üzleti tevékenységet folytatott, fő profilja az ingatlan üzlet volt. Sok mindennel foglalkoztak, de semmi illegálissal. Akkor most hirtelen miért? Ráadásul ilyen amatőr módon. Ha ugyanígy csinálták 25 évig, nincs az az isten, hogy ne buktak volna le idáig. Ha ez valami új ötlet, akkor hogy engedhették az olyan rafinált, vén rókák, mint Nishio, Takega vagy akár maga az ojabun, hogy így menjen végbe? Mi lehet emögött?

            - Suzuki-san – kinyitotta a szemét, és a nyomozóra nézett. – Beszélnem kell azzal a két nővel. Utána tudna járni nekem, hogy melyik a legkorábbi időpont, amikor ez már lehetséges?

            - Természetesen, sempai – bólintott a beosztottja.

            - Orvos látta az áldozatokat?

            - Igen, sempai. És igazolta a nagyfokú szexuális igénybevételt, sőt még erőszakos közösülés nyomait is kimutatta, de azok már nem voltak teljesen frissek. A két nő utalt rá, hogy a megérkezésüket követően került sor az erőszakra.

            Saito jobb keze belemart a bal bicepszébe. Isten bizony, ez egyre rosszabb. Hirtelen baljós gondolat sejlett fel előtte.

            - Mennyi idősek?

            Suzuki áthatóan nézett rá. Ritkán világlott ki ennyire, milyen rátermett abban, amit csinál.

            - Én is gondoltam erre, sempai, és ellenőriztem. Mindketten nagykorúak. Sőt, kicsit túlkorosak is a szakmához, ha szabad ezt mondanom. Mindketten túl vannak a negyvenen.

            Tudta, hogy nem mutathatja ki, de Saito hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült. Ha még kiskorúak is lettek volna…

            - Fényképeket is küldtek?

            Suzuki tabletet halászott elő az iratkupacból.

            - Ez is ma reggel érkezett. Emailben küldték át.

            A következő percek azzal teltek, hogy Saito áttanulmányozott vagy egy tucatnyi fényképet. A fotók fele a két áldozatot, a fennmaradó rész a lehetséges tetthelyet örökítette meg. Olyannyira belemerült a vizsgálódásba, hogy észre sem vette, mikor távozott Suzuki nyomozó. A lelkiismeretes tisztviselő mindenesetre otthagyta neki az iratokat, lehetséges megtekintésre.

            A két nő felejthető volt. Teljesen átlagos európai arcok, talán szlávok. Saito tisztában volt vele, hogy munkatársai számára egyik európai olyan, mint a másik, de őt évtizednyi idő edzette a szokatlan vonások felismerésére. Igen, szlávnak tűntek. Az egyik szőke volt, a másik szőkített. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a két túlkoros örömlány eladásában segíthetett, ha hangsúlyozták egzotikus vonásaikat, talán ennek volt köszönhető a hangsúlyosan világos haj. A szőke vékonykának tűnt, nagy, kék szeme kivirított csontos arcából. A szőkített épp ellenkezőleg, dús idomai bizonyára vonzották a törékeny nőkhöz szokott japán férfiakat. Egyiket sem mondta volna szépnek. És mindkettőn erősen látszott a több évtizedes fokozott igénybevétel. Bizonyosan már nem sokáig tudtak volna érvényesülni a szakmában.

            Maga elé húzta az aktákat. Mielőtt találkozik ezzel a kettővel, alaposan fel akart készülni a tényekből.

            Suzuki nyomozó egy órával későbbre egyeztetett időpontot az áldozatok védőőrizetéről gondoskodó illetékessel. Jelezte a főnökének, aztán nekilátott készülődni, hogy elkísérhesse. Összepakolta a táskáját, felvette a felöltőjét. Éppen a cipőfűzőjét ellenőrizte, amikor meghallotta MacLaine-sempai bődülését.

            - Lengyelek! Suzuki-san, intézkedjen! Mire odaérünk, legyen ott egy lengyel tolmács!

 

***

 

            - Honnan tudta, hogy lengyelek, sempai? – érdeklődött az odavezető úton, kihasználva egy piros lámpánál a beálló kényszerű szünetet.

            Saito kiszakította magát kínzó gondolatai közül. Konkrétan a hányinger kerülgette.

            - A nevükből. Elég tipikus lengyel nevük van.

            Suzuki vetett egy lapos oldalpillantást felé, mielőtt visszafordult volna a lámpa felé. Ő vezetett.

            - Azt hittem a sempai Angliában élt.

            - Így igaz. Hol az összefüggés?

            - Hát nem voltam kiemelkedő földrajz órán, de a Lengyelország elég messze van Angliától, nem?

            Saito csak félig figyelt, ezért még mindig nem fogta fel miről szól a beszélgetés.

            - Viszonyítás kérdése. Európa összességében nem túl nagy.

            Suzuki lebiggyesztette a száját. Nem tűnt túl meggyőzöttnek.

            Saito látta az arcán a kételkedést.

            - Ne higgye, Suzuki-san, hogy valami nagy szakértő vagyok. Egyrészt Angliában mostanában nagyon sok a lengyel bevándorló. Jónéhánnyal volt szerencsém megismerkedni. Másrészt, Suzuki-san, felismer egy koreai nevet?

            Suzuki horkantott.

            - Nyilván.

            - Egy kínait?

            Bólintás.

            - Vietnámit?

            Suzuki bosszúsan elhúzta a száját.

            - Jól van, jól van, sempai. Értem már. Nem kéne úgy viselkednem, mintha Európa a Marson lenne.

            Saito halványan elmosolyodott.

            - Hacsak nem akar egy kalap alá venni a marslakókkal.

            Suzuki elhúzta a száját.

            - Ez számításba sem jöhet. A sempai japán.

            Saito meglepetten, de jólesően bólintott. Suzuki jó ember volt és jó szakember, de ritkán mutatta ki tiszteletét. Nem volt rossz érzés bókot hallani tőle, még ha ilyen faramucit is.

 

            A két nő a helyzet jelen állása szerint, fontos koronatanúnak számított, így komoly őrizet alatt álltak egy külvárosi védett házban. Saito gyakorlott szeme, már az utcában felfigyelt három civil ruhás rendőrre, magában az épületben újabb három fogadta őket. A biztonsági előírásoknak megfelelő kölcsönös bemutatkozások és igazolások után, egy középkorú, félvér hölgy személyében a tolmács is előkerült. A nagy sietségben a lengyel nagykövetségről tudtak küldeni egy szakembert, de ez az adott körülmények ismeretében kimondott előnynek tűnt. Ha Saito feltételezése helyes, és a két illegálisan az országban tartózkodó nő lengyel állampolgár, a nagykövetség munkatársa még nagy segítségükre lehetett. Az sem volt hátrányos, hogy törvényes érdekképviselőként felléphetett az áldozatok nevében. Saito köszöntötte. Az ismerősség érzésével mérték fel egymás szokatlan színeit.

            A nappaliban ültették le őket. Furcsán kényelmes hely volt egy kihallgatáshoz, különösen Suzukin látszott, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Kicsit téblábolt, mielőtt le mert ülni Saito és Tomoshima-san mellé a kanapéra.

            A feltételezett áldozatokat néhány perc múlva egy női rendőr vezette be a szomszédos szobából. Saito figyelte a viselkedésüket.

            Első ránézésre, féltek. Vagy legalábbis nagyon bizonytalanok voltak. Szorosan egymás mellett botladoztak be a szobába, miközben megállás nélkül járt a szemük, keresték a veszélyforrást. Az orvosi vélemények és a tárgyi bizonyítékok mellett ezek a pillantások is megerősítették Saitoban a véleményt, hogy amit állítottak, igaz. Leereszkedtek két fotelbe, szemben a kanapéval, de csak fél fenékkel, mintha bármelyik pillanatban készek lennének a felpattanásra és menekülésre. Ahogy észrevették a két különös külsejű japán embert, szemmel láthatóan izgatottak lettek. A szemük kikerekedett, és pergő sugdolózásba kezdtek.

            A kedves arcú, göndör, szőkésbarna Tomoshima Magda-san összevonta a szemöldökét és Saitohoz fordult.

            - MacLaine-san, előfordulhat, hogy ismerik a hölgyek?

            Saito meglepetten fordult a nő felé.

            - Miből gondolja ezt, Tomoshima-san? Még soha nem is hallottam róluk eddig.

            - Mert épp arról beszélnek, hogy: „ez az a fickó. Őt emlegették”.

            Saito összeszűkült szemmel pillantott vissza a két sugdolózó felé. Aztán visszafordult Tomoshima-sanhoz.

            - Kérem, Tomoshima-san, egyelőre ne árulja el, hogy érti, mit beszélnek. De kérem, figyelje a reakciókat.

            Az asszony halványan elmosolyodott és bólintott. Egyértelműen értette mit várnak tőle.

            Saito most a prostituáltak felé fordult, és angolul szólította meg őket. Illeszkedve a speciális helyzethez, félretette a hagyományos japán udvariassági formulákat.

            - Üdvözlöm Önöket! A kerületi ügyészség munkatársa vagyok. A nevem Saito MacLaine – igyekezett egyszerű tőmondatokban fogalmazni, hogy biztosan megértsék. Nem tette rosszul, mert a két nő arcán látszott a koncentrált figyelem. Szinte bűvölték az ajkait, mintha a szájról olvasás legalábbis segítette volna nyelvi nehézségeiken. Végül az egyik bizonytalanul bólintott. A molettebb segélykérően megérintette a másik karját, az gyorsan fordított neki, aztán visszafordult Saito felé. Egész segítőkésznek tűnt. De honnan tudta előre, hogy kivel beszél?

            - Honnan érkeztek?

            A vékony nő megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Ezt az egyszerű és sokszor előforduló kérdést nyilvánvalóan ismerte.

            - Lengyelországból.

            Saito bólintott.

            - Tehát Lengyelországból jöttek Japánba – elővett a belső zsebéből egy jegyzetfüzetet, hogy feljegyezze, de a nő heves gesztikulálása megállította. Kérdőn felnézett.

            - Lengyelországból… - kínlódott a nő. – Szóval lengyelek vagyunk. De Angliából jöttünk.

            Saito elgondolkodva dörzsölte meg az állát.

            - Melyik város?

            - Város? Liverpool.

            Hát ez egyre érdekesebb.

            - És hogy kerültek ide?

            A két nő egymásra nézett. Gyors eszmecserébe kezdtek. Tomoshima Magda Saitohoz hajolt, hogy suttogva beavassa.

            - Arról vitatkoznak, hogy mennyit mondjanak el, és honnan kezdjék. Most a testesebb hölgy azt kérdezi, az igazat mondják e, vagy amiben megegyeztek – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hogy jobban értse, aztán csevegő hangnemben folytatta, mintha mondandójának köze nem lenne az előtte kibontakozó drámához. – Arra jutottak, hogy erre nézve nem mondtak nekik sokat, ezért inkább az igazsághoz tartják magukat. Hátha ellenőrizzük.

            Saito erősen figyelt Magda-san szavaira, de közben egy pillanatra sem esett ki a nyájas és jóindulatú ügyész szerepéből. Türelmesen mosolyogva várta, hogy végre választ kapjon.

            - Mi éltünk Gdansk. Város Lengyelországban – Saito értő bólintására felbátorodott. – Jöttek japán emberek. Mondták van munka, jó fizetség. Liverpoolban. Elmentünk velük, és ott kellett basznunk.

            Saitonak arcizma sem rebbent a választékos kifejezésmódra. Suzuki-san azonban, aki ennyit azért tudott angolul, félrenyelt, és köhögni kezdett. Ezzel megzavarta a nőt, de Saito igyekezett gyorsan visszanyerni a teljes figyelmet.

            - Ez mikor történt?

            A nő töprengve nézett rá, aztán megint egyeztetett a barátnőjével. Úgy tűnt számolnak.

            - Úgy 5 év.

            - Szóval 5 évig Liverpoolban éltek?

            - Igen – bólogattak szaporán. Ezt még a kövérkés is értette.

            - És aztán?

            - Aztán?

            - Igen. Hogy kerültek ide?

            - Ah… Jöttek másik japán emberek. És elhoztak minket. De mi nem akartunk.

            Saito bólintott. Ismerte ezt. Tomoshima Magda és Suzuki felé fordult.

            - Eladták őket. Valószínűleg ott már öregnek számítottak. Ezért hozták őket a kikötőbe. Jobb helyeken már nem kellettek – ahogy így végigmondta, megint elővették a gyomorforgató gondolatok. Ez annyira nem Katagura volt. Az a cég kifinomult üzleti vállalkozásokat működtetett. A jövendőbeli elnökét a Stanfordon képezték ki. Már névnek számítottak a nemzetközi piacon is. Hát hogy fér ez össze azzal, hogy kivénhedt örömlányokat futtassanak igénytelen kikötői rakodómunkásoknak? Ez nagyon átlátszó volt. Mégsem veszélytelen. Ha a hatóság fogást akar találni a Katagurákon, ez kitűnő lehetőség. Kicsit sok itt az egybeesés.

            Tomoshima-san tekintete elfelhősödött, de nem szólt semmit. A két nő velük szemben nyugtalanul figyelte őket. Érezték a hangulat megváltozását.

            - Mikor érkeztek ide?

            A nő nagyon készségesen felelt.

            - Nyáron.

            - Nyáron mikor?

            A nő megmondta a dátumot. Körülbelül egy hónapja.

            - Mi történt akkor?

            A nő habozott. A másikra nézett, aki bólintott. Saito figyelemmel kísérte a közjátékot. Aztán választ kapott.

            - Mi nem akartuk – ismételte meg a nő. – Mi akartunk menni haza, Gdansk. De mondták, nem engedik. Aztán jöttek. A vezetők. Hogy kipróbálják. Angliában is ez volt.

            Saito Suzuki felé fordult. Tomoshima-san beszélt angolul, neki nem volt szüksége tolmácsra.

            - Betörték őket.

            Suzuki bólintott.

            - Szóval ez volt az erőszak.

            - Úgy van.

            - Le tudja írni az elkövetőket? – az értetlen arc láttán újrafogalmazott. – Hogy néztek ki?

            Nem lehetett nem észrevenni az éles pillantást, amit a két nő váltott.

            - Hárman voltak. Magasak. Erősek – megtorpant, de a molettebb bátorítóan megszorította a karját. – Az egyik nagyon szép volt. Magas. Hosszú volt a haja. Fekete. A szeme is. Olyan, mint egy lány.

            Saito érezte, ahogy egy hatalmas kő zuhan a gyomrára. Hát erről van szó. A gépiesen eldarált szavaktól máris fejfájása lett, érezte, ahogy felmegy benne a pumpa. Az édes Keita. Hát ez az oka az egésznek. Keita kell nekik. A torkába tolult az epe, de uralta az arcvonásait.

            - A neve? Tudják a nevét?

            A vékony nő rögtön rávágta.

            - A másik kettő Keitának szólította – Saito meg sem volt lepődve. Hirtelen megérezte Tomoshima-san kezét a karján.

            - Elnézést kérek, MacLaine-san, de ezt egész biztosan nem tudhatják. Nem beszélnek japánul. Ilyen esetben az idegen szavak biztosan összefolynak. Kizárt, hogy hallás után megértsenek egy nevet. Vagy bármi mást, ami azt illeti.

            Saito keserűen biccentett.

            - Tudom, Tomoshima-san. Most kétségtelenül hazudnak. Gyanúba akarják keverni Katagura Keitát.

            Suzuki-san végre felfogta miről beszélnek. Megdöbbentő dolgot tett. Profihoz nagyon nem illően, hangosan felnevetett.

            - Jól értem, MacLaine-sempai? Ez a két rifke azt állítja, hogy Katagura Keita rájuk erőltette magát? Az a virágfiú? Az a kifutók álma? Mi vinné rá, hogy egyáltalán egy pillantást vessen ezekre? – hitetlenkedve rácsapott a kanapé karfájára.

            - Suzuki-san! – figyelmeztette Saito. – Moderálja magát!

            Tomoshima-san csak nézett egyikről a másikra.

            - Tudom, nincs hozzá közöm, de megtudhatom ki az az úr?

            Saito fürkészően nézte a lepusztult nőszemélyt szemben, miközben válaszolt Tomoshima-sannak.

            - Katagura Keita – nyomta meg hangsúlyosan a nevet -, a Katagura Corporation örököse. Jóképű, intelligens, képzett, valóban nehezen hihető, hogy összefeküdt volna egy ilyen… hölggyel.

            Suzuki ismét komoly volt. Összeszűkült szemekkel figyelte a két nőt.

            - Sempai. Az utóbbi öt percben háromszor hangzott el Katagura Keita neve. Most negyedszer. És ezeknek a szeme sem rebbent. Igaza van Tomoshima-sannak. Nem hallottak ezek semmit. Kérdezze már meg tőlük, hogy nézett ki a másik kettő!

            Ahogy azt várni lehetett, a két fantom a pontosan nevesített Katagura örökös mellett olyannyira elmosódott, hogy a 25 és 45 közötti japán férfilakosság 78%-ára ráillett az állítólagos leírásuk. Saito ezek után más módszerhez folyamodott. Újra és újra elmondatta az erőszak részleteit. A visszaemlékezések zavarosak voltak. Kivéve egyetlen pontot. Ahogy Katagura Keita neve előkerült, a vallomások kristálytisztán ugyanúgy hangzottak, lépésről lépésre, szinte ugyanazokkal a szavakkal. Saito most már mondatról mondatra fordított Suzukinak, mert tudni akarta a másik benyomásait, támaszkodni akart a tapasztalataira. Tomoshima-san érdeklődve figyelt, pontosan érezte a kihallgatás dinamikáját, természetesen simult bele a szerepébe, gyűjtötte a két nő egymással váltott szavaiból az árulkodó mondatokat.

           

            A kihallgatás után a két nőt elvezették. Tomoshima-san szedelőzködni kezdett, hogy kövesse őket. Második szerepe itt kezdődött. Jogsegélyt kellett nyújtania bajba került honfitársainak. Mielőtt azonban felállhatott volna, Saito megszólította.

            - Kérem, Tomoshima-san, maradjon még pár percig. Normális körülmények között nem kérném ilyesmire, mert nem tagja a nyomozó testületnek, de most feltétlenül szükségem lenne a meglátásaira.

            Az asszony bólintott.

            - Én is szerettem volna ezekről szót váltani, csak nem tudtam mikor kerítsünk sort rá. Kérem, rendelkezzék velem, MacLaine-sempai.

            Saito köszönetképpen meghajolt, majd rögtön a tárgyra tért.

            - Beszámolna nekünk arról, hogy miről esett szó lengyelül, ami nekünk fontos lehet?

            Tomoshima-san ismét bólintott, kicsit összeszedte a gondolatait.

            - Ahogy láthatták, egyiküknek fordítania kellett, hogy a másik is értse a társalgást. Mégis, azt mondanám, ez az utóbbi volt a domináns kettejük közül. Számos alkalommal figyelmeztette a másikat, ha az habozott valamit kimondani. A társalgás dinamikájából úgy éreztem, hogy a vallomásuk egyes részei valóságosak, de biztosan Önök is megsejtették, hogy egyes helyeken megváltozott a viselkedésük. Ezt alá tudom támasztani, ilyenkor a nyelvhasználatuk is megváltozott. Hogy is mondjam, még abban is ahogy egymáshoz szóltak lengyelül, de az angoljukból is éreztem: egyszerűen máshogy képezték a mondatokat. Valószínűsítem, hogy ezeket a részeket betanulták.

            - Hadd találgassak! – szúrta közbe Suzuki -, ez akkor történt, amikor Katagura Keitát sározták.

            - Pontosan – bólintott finoman az asszony. – Ami furcsa volt, hogy MacLaine-sempai is többször előkerült. Úgy tűnt, valaki kimondottan felhívta a figyelmüket, hogy ha egy magas, vörös japán férfit látnak, nagyon óvatosan kell fogalmazniuk. Azt is tudták, hogy maga ügyész.

            - Noha, nem így mutatkoztam be – dörmögte elgondolkodva Saito. – Azt állítja, Tomoshima-san, hogy valaki betanította nekik, mit kell mondaniuk?

            - Úgy gondolom, erről lehet szó. Az az erőszak, szerintem megtörtént, de kétlem, hogy Katagura-san részt vett benne.

            _Hát az hétszentség_! – visította egy idegesítő hang Saito fejében. Totális képtelenség, hogy Keita farka felálljon egy nőre. Pláne ezekre. Ki van zárva! Egyébiránt meg, akkor már ismerték is egymást. Érzelmi és szexuális viharok dúltak köztük. Keita nem gép, az Isten szerelmére! Hogy egyik nap vele henteregjen, másnap meg kivénhedt prostikat erőszakoljon. Micsoda baromság!

            - Ebben egyetértek – szólalt meg hangosan. – Csupa olyasmit mondott, Tomoshima-san, amit már sejtettem. De nagyon köszönöm a megerősítést!

            A nő felállt, magához vette a táskáját és a kabátját, hogy végre elinduljon a másik szoba felé.

            - Megpróbálok beszélni velük, és hatni rájuk, hogy mondják el az igazat. Talán, ha érzik, hogy biztonságban vannak, őszintébbek lesznek.

            A két férfi felállt, és meghajolt.

            Kettesben maradtak. Saito az ablakhoz sétált, összekulcsolt karokkal, doboló ujjakkal. Suzuki nagyot sóhajtott.

            - Sempai! – semmi válasz. – Sempai! – hangosított egy kicsit. A másik fáradtan ránézett.

            - Igen, Suzuki-san?

            Suzuki éles szemmel figyelte. Ahogy figyelte az első naptól kezdve, mióta megismerte. Figyelte, és megtanulta tisztelni. Sőt hovatovább kedvelni. De most szánalmasnak látta.

            - Sempai, lehetséges…, lehetséges, hogy… rokonszenvezik Katagura Keitával? – maga sem tudta hogyan mondja. Azt sem, hogy valójában mi történik. De elég régen foglalkozott emberek megfigyelésével ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, ha valaki megváltozik. És MacLaine Saito már messze nem az volt, aki azon a tikkasztó nyári napon besétált az ügyészségre. És többször volt alkalma látni a Katagura örökössel. Vágni lehetett volna köztük a feszültséget.

            Saito ránézett, de mintha nem is látta volna. A kérdésre sem válaszolt.

            - Mik a benyomásai, Suzuki-san? Az ügyről.

            Suzuki Sota tudomásul vette, hogy falakba ütközött.

            - Nagyon egyszerűnek látom a képletet. Valaki be akarja sározni Katagura Keitát, hogy eltegye az útból.

            Saito bólintott, de továbbra sem látszott teljesen meggyőzőttnek.

            - Ez nyilvánvaló. De miért ilyen amatőr módon? Ha ilyen könnyű átlátni a trükkön, hogy egy kívülálló tolmács is három perc alatt megtette, az mire jó?

            Suzuki a cipője orrát szemlélte, miközben kifejtette a véleményét.

            - Nézze, sempai, láttam én már ennél olyanabbat is. Az a kérdés, mi a cél? Végleg kivonni a forgalomból a célszemélyt, vagy elég csak ellehetetleníteni? Ez esetben úgy tűnik, az utóbbiról van szó. Fejemet rá, hogy a merényletek Katagura ellen összefüggnek ezzel a mocskos üggyel. Nem sikerült eltenni láb alól, hát változtattak a stratégián. Úgy tűnik lejjebb adták. Rájöttek, hogy nem kell meghalnia, csak le kell lépnie a porondról. Mert ez az ügy nem elég ahhoz, hogy végleg eltávolítsák, vagy börtönbe zárassák, de elég hozzá, hogy elveszítse a becsületét, és bepiszkolják. Az a kérdés, miért ilyen fontos az ő személye? Miért pont ő van a célkeresztben?

            Saito végre beosztottjára fókuszált.

            - Mert ő a Katagura örökös. Oda jutottunk, ahonnan elindultunk. Ha elbukik az új törekvések szimbóluma, bukik a terv is.

            Suzuki ráncolta a homlokát.

            - Hazudnék, ha azt állítanám, hogy értem mit beszél, sempai!

            - Katagura Keitát az apja külföldön neveltette, hangsúlyozottan távol a jakuzától. Pontosan azért tette ezt, hogy, amikor a klán és a cég élére áll, semmi nem szennyezze be a nevét és a személyét. Érti, Suzuki-san? Ő az új Katagura szimbóluma. Aki már tiszta lappal indul. Az új nemzedék megtestesítője. Ha elbukik, minden odavész, amiért Katagura Takeda harminc éve küzd. A klánban még mindig sokan visszasírják a régi időket. A hagyományos jakuzát. Ha Katagura Keita eltűnik, vége az új világnak. Visszatér a Katagura-gumi.

            - Ez nem hangzik jól, sempai.

            - Valaki annyira akarja ezt, hogy rájuk szabadított minket is. Kétségem nincs afelől, hogy ez a vizsgálat nem a véletlen műve. Még akár működhetett is volna, elég lett volna, valami illegálisat találnunk, és a Katagura konzervatív ellenzéke mondhatta volna: na, ugye, ránk szálltak, mire jó ez a nagy tisztesség? De megjelent az örökös, és a tétek megugrottak. Mert Katagura Keita és az apja jól csinálták, amire felesküdtek, és Katagura Keita támadhatatlan volt. Egészen a mai napig.

            Suzuki a fejét csóválta.

            - Aljas egy terv, de illik a jakuzához.

            Saito ránézett, bólintott.

            - Így van, Suzuki-san. De valamivel nem számoltak. Nem volt túl bölcs gondolat a részükről, hogy minket sakkbábuknak néztek ebben az ügyben. Mert nem áll szándékomban passzívan visszavonulni és hagyni, hogy diadalt arassanak – hirtelen felélénkült. – Menjünk, Suzuki-san! Ismét sok dolgunk van!

            Suzuki engedelmesen nekilódult, de aztán megtorpant.

            - Sempai, látta? – az értetlen tekintetre válaszul gyorsan magyarázni kezdett. – Látta, hogy tetoválás van rajtuk?

            Saito mélyen a szemébe nézett. Látszott, hogy tökéletesen tisztában van vele, miről beszél a beosztottja.

            - Igen. Láttam.

            - Direkt kerestem rajtuk. És ott volt. A csuklójuk belső oldalán. A jakuza gyakran csinálja. Megjelölik a tulajdonukat.

            Saito lassan bólintott.

            - Valóban.

            - Csak hát, sempai, ez biztosan nem a Katagura jele. De még csak nem is egy helyi bandáé. Még soha nem láttam ezt az ábrát. Két…

            - … koi hal. Igen.


	11. Chapter 11

Aznap estére Saito áthívta Keitát. Majd felrobbant a türelmetlenségtől és idegességtől. Fel és alá járkált a lakásban, igazgatta a díszpárnákat a kanapén, mind a kettőt, az anyjától kapta őket, aki nehezményezte a nappali sivárságát. A harmadik kör után leült a konyhában a laptopja mellé, és megpróbált valami filmet keresni, ami eltereli a figyelmét. Nem sikerült. A kihallgatás után az az abszurd érzése támadt, hogy minden perc számít, és minden elvesztegetett pillanat Keita elkerülhetetlen végzetét hozza közelebb. Majd megőrült, hogy tehessen végre valamit, de amíg nem beszélt az érintettel, csak egyhelyben toporgott. Kínjában megtette az egyetlent, ami a jelen pillanatban némi segítséggel kecsegtetett. Telefonált.

            Hosszasan kicsengett a hívás. Már azt hitte, kudarcot vall ezzel az ötlettel is, amikor meghallotta a kimért, arisztokratikus hangot.

            - Halló?

            Saito nyelt egy nagyot. Még a torkát is megköszörülte. Elővette a legszebb angolságát. Még talán a keze is remegett.

            - Én vagyok az, nagyapa, Saito.

            Némi süket csönd után érkezett a válasz.

            - Örömmel tölt el, hogy néha megemlékszel rólam, Shawn – a hangja egyáltalán nem árulkodott örömről.

            Saito összerezzent angol neve hallatán. Nem idézett szép emlékeket.

            - Hogy vagy, nagyapa?

            - Nehezen tudom elképzelni, hogy ez tényleg érdekel, miután a saját születésnapomon mindent felrúgtál, elkótyavetyélted az ősi címedet egy jöttment unokatestvér örömére, itthagytad a karrieredet, és elmenekültél a világ végére!

            - Hazajöttem, nagyapa – mivel szívességre volt szüksége, Saito igyekezett türelmes maradni.

            - Itt van az otthonod.

            Shawn MacLaine-é talán. Saitoé biztosan nem.

            - Kérlek, nagyapa, fontos dolog miatt kereslek. Lehet, hogy kicsit félretegyük a vitáinkat?

            - Neked fontos, vagy nekem?

            - Talán mindkettőnknek.

            Most kicsit hosszabbra nyúlt a csend. De végül csak megérkezett a válasz.

            - Nem tudom ugyan, hogy a történtek után hol találkozhatnak az érdekeink, de hallgatlak.

            Most Saito hallgatott el egy hosszú percre. Nem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá. Tudta, hogy ezzel a témával is jégre viheti ezt a beszélgetést. De nem volt választása.

            - A Hoshino-gumi miatt hívlak.

            Most azonnal megérkezett a reakció. És, ahogy várható volt, nem éppen szép.

            - Az Istenit, Shawn! Mit akarsz még ezzel? Azt hittem, már túl vagyunk rajta. Elég határozottan megmondtad a véleményedet erről. Felfogtam. Legyen elég.

            Saito felsóhajtott.

            - Azt hiszed, valaha magam mögött tudom hagyni?

            Most először a beszélgetés során, nagyapja hangja bizonytalanná vált.

            - Remélem, őszintén remélem, hogy igen! Ez az egyetlen oka, hogy hagytalak elmenni. Ez, és az, hogy én tettem ezt veled.

            Saito felállt és az ablakhoz sétált.

            - Már nem számít, nagyapa. Megtanultam elhessegetni a kellemetlen emlékeket. De most tényleg szükségem van a segítségedre. És szerintem én is tudok újjal szolgálni nektek.

            - Hallgatlak.

            - Úgy tűnik, a Hoshino-guminak kapcsolatai vannak Japánban. Ez áttörés lehet az ügyben. Megkísérlem kinyomozni a részleteket, de tartok tőle, nélküled lehetetlen.

            Az öregúr csak egy percig mérlegelt. A hallgatásából sütött a feszültség. Aztán végre döntésre jutott.

            - Mondd el, mire van szükséged!

 

***

 

            Keita fél órával később érkezett. És olyan felhőtlen boldogsággal masírozott be az ajtón, kezében egy csomag süteménnyel és némi borral, hogy Saitonak kifejezett bűntudata támadt, amiért le kell rombolnia az idillt. Magához vonta a fiút, és hosszan, mohón csókolta. Boldogan fogadta a teljes megadást. Tudta, hogy miután robbantotta a bombát, nehéz idők várnak rájuk. Ki tudja, mikor élvezhetik ismét ezt a békét. Legszívesebben szerelmeskedett volna vele, de nem érezte etikusnak, hogy előtte nem mondja el neki, amit megtudott. És azt ki tudja, hogyan fog reagálni? Ezért hát megfogta Keitát, és távolabb tolta magától. Mivel a tündedémon éppen az ő kulcscsontját célozta meg fogaival, most értetlenül nézett rá.

            - Ülj le, Keita, kérlek!

            Keita a homlokát ráncolta a szokatlanul komoly hangra. Leereszkedett egy székre az étkezőasztal mellett.

            - Ki vele, lordom, mert kezdek egészen megijedni – próbálta viccelődéssel oldani a hangulatot, nem sok sikerrel. Saito leült mellé, megpróbált mosolyogni, szintén nem sok sikerrel. Megfogta a kezét.

            Keita összefonódó ujjaikra nézett.

            - Most már tényleg megijesztesz, Saito. Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy halálos beteg vagy, vagy valami hasonlót?

            Saito felfelé görbítette a száját, de a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett mosolynak hívni, ami képződött az arcán.

            - Nem, ne gondolj ilyesmire. De van egy problémánk. Nem is kicsi. És nem engem érint elsősorban, hanem téged.

            - Problémánk? – kérdezte halott hangon Keita. Hát már miért is ne lenne. Túl szép volt ez az egész, hogy sokáig tartson.

            Saito összeszedte magát.

            - Kérlek, ne sértődj meg rögtön az első mondatnál, de meg kell kérdeznem, és nagyon kérlek, őszintén válaszolj! Most nem az ügyész kérdez, hanem a kedvesed, aki segíteni próbál. Értesz engem?

            - Azt hiszem.

            - Akkor kezdjük a kérdéssel. Tudsz olyasmiről, hogy a Katagura prostitúcióval foglalkozna?

            Keita megütközve nézett rá.

            - Ezt… ezt a kérdést… ugye te sem gondoltad komolyan?!

            Saito kínlódva beletúrt a hajába.

            - Kértelek, hogy ne sértődj meg. Jó, kezdjük máshonnan. Mire használjátok a kikötői raktárakat?

            - Benne van a nevében. Raktározunk bennük. Többnyire szezonális árukat. Karácsony előtt mindig megtelnek. De nyáron, ősz elején holtszezon van, ezért most nem tudom milyen a kihasználtságuk.

            Saito bólintott. Félreeső hely a Katagura tulajdonában. Milyen optimális!

            - Hallgass ide! Az egyik raktáratokban fogva tartottak két európai nőt, és kurválkodásra kényszerítették őket. Egy hónapja jöttek az országba, és rögtön az elején megerőszakolták őket.

            Keita szeme elfelhősödött.

            - Ez rosszul hangzik. Szólnom kell apámnak, hogy valószínűleg feltörték a raktárakat. Intézkedni fog. Ne aggódj, tisztázzuk magunkat!

            Saito megrázta a fejét.

            - Ez még nem minden, Keita. Sajnos messze nem minden.

            - Van még valami?

            - Aki az erőszakot elkövette… A két nő egybehangzó vallomása szerint… te… voltál.

            Keita felpattant. A szeme borzadva meredt ki.

            - Mi a… ! Itt valami félreértés van. Micsoda hülyeség ez! És te… elhitted?!

            Saito is felállt, gyorsan elkapta az izgatottan hadonászó kezeket. A jobbat a szájához emelte, és finom csókot lehelt rá.

            - Dehogy hittem el! De sajnos nem az a kérdés, hogy én elhiszem-e. Én pontosan tudom, hogy nem tettél ilyesmit. Azonban a hatóságoknak van két egybehangzó vallomásuk arról az egyértelmű tényről, hogy nőket erőszakolsz.

            - Két megkérdőjelezhető hitelű kurvától.

            - Akik egy jakuzáról beszélnek.

            - Nem vagyok jakuza. Valójában még férfi sem vagyok.

            - Furcsa következtetéseket vonsz le.

            Keita kínjában csak hangosan felnevetett. Hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.

            - Hát ez a legabszurdabb dolog, amit valaha hallottam! Itt egy rossz buzi, még csak fel sem áll neki a nőkre, még egy készséges leánykára sem, erre két ribanc egyenesen azt állítja, hogy… erőszakkal… érted, te ezt, erőszakkal…? Maximum, ha magamat is meg tudnám erőszakolni!

            Saito magához rántotta, és szorosan átölelte.

            - Ne beszélj így magadról! Hallod?! Soha többé!

            Keita egy hosszú percre Saito vállába temette az arcát. Hallgatott. Aztán hirtelen megemelkedett a válla, ahogy mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Aztán kieresztette. Felnézett. Ugyanaz a jéghideg kifejezés uralta az arcát, amivel ráhozta a frászt Takehashára. Kibontakozott Saito öleléséből, és visszaült a székre. Keresztbe vetette a lábát, és Saitora meredt. Hátborzongató volt.

            - Avass be a részletekbe! Mindent tudni akarok. Minden egyes apró részletet. Hogy megértsem, ki és miért teszi ezt.

 

            Innentől kezdve a puszta racionalitás kiszorította az érzelmeket. Keita figyelmesen hallgatta Saito beszámolóját, nem szólt semmit, csak néha vetett közbe egy-két jól elhelyezett kérdést. Mire a végére értek, tekintete kitisztult, egész tartása töprengésről árulkodott. Pár perccel Saito utolsó mondata után végre a férfira nézett, és megszólalt.

            - Ha jól értem, meglehetősen egyértelmű, hogy alaptalan vádaskodásról van szó. Azaz nem kell nyugtalankodnom, nem igaz?

            Saito összeszorította az ajkait, és megrázta a fejét.

            - Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Valaki nagyon utazik rád. Akárhogy is nézem, amiről biztosan tudunk, az két gyilkossági kísérlet, illetve egy koholt nemi erőszak. De van valami, aminek szintén nagy jelentősége van. Mégpedig a nyomozás, ami ellenetek folyik. Ez a valaki, akinek szemmel látható célja, hogy ellehetetlenítse a Katagura jelenlegi irányvonalát, elég befolyásos ismeretséggel bírt, hogy rávegye a hatóságokat a vizsgálódásra a Katagura körül. Önmagában már ez a vizsgálat is eléggé megtépázhatta volna a cég hírnevét, de nem vált be a terv, visszhang nélkül elhalni látszott az ügy. De itt voltál te, aki olyan fontos vagy a cégnek. A vállalat arca, ha úgy tetszik, a feddhetetlen örökös. Első variáció: meghalsz. Ez esetben apád elképzelése, talán saját maga is, megroppan. De nem sikerült. Ezért, bár még próbálkoztak a megöléseddel, hiszen a mérgezés később történt, beindították a „B” variánst: bemocskolni ezt az örököst.

            - Értem én ezt, de hát a B variáns sem jött be.

            Saito az asztalra csapott.

            - De igen, bejött. Gondolj bele! Van egy emberük az igazságszolgáltatásban. Valaki, aki segített nekik a Katagura elleni vizsgálattal. Ez az ember még mindig ott van, még mindig befolyásos. Itt ez a vád. Talán koholt, igen, de mire az kiderül, a te jó hírednek vége. A Katagura jó hírének vége. És talán soha nem áll helyre. És akkor nem lesz más választásotok, mint visszatérni a régi módszerekhez, mert már csak abban a világban lesz keresnivalótok. Ez a vád pontosan elég ahhoz, hogy téged letartóztassanak. Képzeld el, ha a letartóztatás ténye kiszivárog a sajtó felé. Akkor már mindegy lesz, hogy tényleg megtetted-e, vagy sem. Érted?

            Keita egyre sápadtabb lett, de bólintott.

            - A japán jogrend szerint több mint húsz napig fogva tarthatnak bizonyíték nélkül. És azt a húsz napot, hidd el nekem, nagyon kreatívan tudják kihasználni, hogy bevalld, amit el sem követtél. Ismertem olyan esetet, amikor három napig nem hagyták aludni a vádlottat, amíg saját maga nem könyörgött, hogy aláírhassa a vallomást. Ha pedig egyszer megtörtént a beismerés, a Jóisten sem menthet meg az ítélettől.

            Saito hevesen gesztikulálva fel-alá járkált az asztal körül.

            - Lássuk csak, ma vallomást tettek a nők. Átfutnak a kötelező körök az ügyészségen, megtörténik a papírok aláírása. Legkésőbb holnap délután meg fognak jelenni nálad, és bevisznek, hogy meghallgassanak. Ha a titokzatos segítőjük még rá is segít, szinte biztos lehetsz benne, hogy le is tartóztatnak. Ha én tegnap nem beszéltem volna a tanúkkal, mit sem sejtve, teljes nyugalomban üldögélnénk itt, esélyünk sem lenne felkészülni. Az a szerencse, hogy ott voltam.

            Hirtelen megállt, és Keitához lépett. Megfogta a kezét.

            - Mindent végiggondoltam. Még ma el kell utaznod. Elméletileg nem tudhatsz a dolgokról, így nem vetülhet rád a gyanú, hogy emiatt mentél el. Külföldre menj. Mondjuk üzleti útra. Onnan elküldheted a lemondásodat a cég vezetéséről. Akkor jó eséllyel leszállnak rólad.

            - Jól értem, arra kérsz, hogy adjak fel mindent, és gyakorlatilag hagyjam, hogy legyőzzenek?

            Saito kétségbeesetten szorította meg a kezét.

            - Nem kérnélek ilyesmire, ha lenne más megoldás! Hagyd most a céget, rólad van szó!

            Keita hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.

            - Ezt nem kérheted tőlem! Nem fogtad még fel? Én ezért vagyok a világon, ezért élek, ez a létezésem értelme! Mi a fenét érek el a gyáva megfutamodással?! Ráadásul ártatlan vagyok, ember! Csak az a feladat, hogy erről meggyőzzük a hatóságokat.

            Saito lehajtotta a fejét.

            - Ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

            - De igen, pontosan ilyen egyszerű. Nem fogom az egész életemet felrúgni egy hiteltelen gyanúsítgatás miatt. Nem hagyom cserben a szüleimet, oké?! Szeretem, ami vagyok, az akarok lenni, ami vagyok. Számomra nincs alternatíva.

            - Hogy akarod bebizonyítani, hogy ártatlan vagy?

            Keita megrántotta a vállát.

            - Nem nekik kell bizonyítani, hogy bűnös vagyok?

            - Jogilag talán igen, de a közvélemény, az üzleti világ szemében ez kevés. Biztos cáfolat kell.

            Keita elgondolkodva pislogott.

            - Bizonyítani fogom, hogy nem lehettem. Mi van az időponttal? Mikor történt? – kérdezte.

            Ahogy megtudta, már ütötte is be a telefonja határidőnaplójába. Egy pillanatra a kijelzőre meredt. Aztán, nem tévedés, hangosan felkacagott. Hátravetette a fejét, úgy rázta a nevetés, de a vidámsága valahogy nem volt őszinte. Saito aggódva szólongatta.

            - Keita! Keita, mit ütött beléd?! Mi a frász van?

            Hirtelen, mintha elvágták volna a hisztérikus reakciót. Halálosan komolyan meredt Saitora. Szája gúnyosan félrehúzódott.

            - Hát nem ironikus? Aznap, amikor állítólag nőkre másztam rá erőszakkal, valójában, valaki éppen engem döntött meg az akaratom ellenére.

            Saito döbbenten meredt rá.

            - Miről beszélsz?

            - Neked nem mond semmit ez a dátum?

            Saito elgondolkozva nézett rá. Kis idő múlva a felismerés rémlett fel a szemében. Halkan szólalt meg.

            - Az nem erőszak volt, Keita.

            Keita cinikusan nézett vissza rá.

            - Viszonyítás kérdése. Nem emlékszem a kölcsönös beleegyezésre – egy pillanatig ridegen tartotta a szemkontaktust, aztán nagyvonalúan legyintett. – De mindegy is, nem igaz? A lényeg, hogy itt az alibim. Csak igazolnod kell nekem.

            Saito hallgatott. Hosszasan. Aztán még csendesebben folytatta, mint az előbb.

            - És mit mondjak? Mit csináltam a vizsgálatom alatt álló személlyel?

            - Az igazat – vágta rá Keita.

            Saito megcsóválta a fejét.

            - Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan.

            Keita hitetlenkedve kereste a tekintetét.

            - Miért is? Félsz? Félted a karrieredet? Félted a férfias híredet? Nem azt mondtad, hogy mindent elveszthetek, a szabadságomat is? Nos, úgy tűnik, magad miatt jobban aggódsz, mint miattam.

            Saito keserűen sóhajtott.

            - Ha segít neked, hogy rajtam töltöd ki a dühödet, tedd azt!

            - Hát ezt nem hiszem el! Ennyire gyerekesnek tűnök? Csak rámutattam a kézenfekvő megoldásra.

            - Már hogy lenne ez megoldás? Nem épp az előbb mondtad, hogy az életcélodat akarom elvenni tőled? Ezzel nem vesztenéd el? Ha megtudnák, hogy viszonyba keveredtél az ellened és családod ellen nyomozó ügyésszel? Ráadásul közhírré tennéd, hogy meleg vagy?

            Keita elfordult. Az ablakhoz sétált, csak bámult ki rajta. Sok idő eltelt, míg válaszolt. Saito nem ment utána.

            - Megismétlem, ezúttal kérdés formájában: most magad miatt aggódsz, vagy miattam?

            - Mindkettőnk miatt. És főleg a kapcsolatunk miatt. Nem akarom, hogy sérüljünk…

            - És szerinted jó úton jársz? Azzal, hogy megpróbálsz rávenni valamire, ami megváltoztat, és boldogtalanná tesz?

            - Az nem tesz boldogtalanná, ha börtönbe kerülsz?

            - Nem, ha mindent megtettem ellene, amit tehettem, de közben nem tagadtam meg önmagam. Akkor minden nap azzal a biztos tudattal nézhetek bele a tükörbe a cellámban, hogy megőriztem az önbecsülésemet.

            Saito elkeseredetten nézett rá.

            - És ez fontosabb, mint a szabadságod?!

            Keita nem szólt. Bólintott.

            - Így sem érheted el a céljaidat!

            Keita kényszeredetten, egyben beletörődően mosolyodott el.

            - Nem tudom elhinni, hogy nem értesz meg – megvonta a vállát. – Nem mondanám, hogy bokros tapasztalataim lennének a kérdésben, tekintve, hogy még soha nem éltem kapcsolatban, de a világirodalom számtalan alkalommal megénekelte, hogy egy szerelem szilárdsága nem a boldog napokban bizonyosodik benne. Úgy tűnik, ez nem csupán költészet.

            Saito értetlenül kapta fel a fejét. Pontosabban végletesen ledöbbent.

            - Mi a nyavalyáról beszélsz? Most meg, hogy jutottunk idáig?

            - Saito-san, te ügyész vagy, igaz? Sokáig tanultál, hogy az lehess. Szereted a szakmádat?

            - Tudod, hogy igen.

            Keita biccentett.

            - Valóban. Én is úgy látom, hogy az életed kerek egész. Tiszteletreméltó családból származol, több mint tiszteletre méltóból, ami azt illeti, híres és előkelő családból, mégpedig mindkét oldalról. Remek barátaid vannak, akiket előkelő iskolákban ismertél meg, maguk is tiszteletreméltó családokból. Heteroszexuális vagy, gyönyörű nők vesznek körül, akik közül válogathatsz. Olyan szakmát választottál, mégpedig saját akaratodból, ami boldoggá tesz. Az én meglátásom szerint eddig két nagy döntést kellett meghoznod életedben. Az egyik, hogy kénytelen voltál választani: az angol arisztokrácia soraiba tagozódj be, vagy hazagyere, és a nem kevésbé kiváltságos japán elit kivételezett tagja légy. Elismerem, nem lehetett könnyű elhatározás, de mégsem ért volna nagy hátrány, akárhogy döntesz. A másik egy kicsit rizikósabb kérdés. Valamiért szórakoztatónak érezted, hogy abnormális szexuális kalandba bocsátkozz, de lássuk be, ez ügyben is bármikor hátraarcot csinálhatsz… Mindkét döntésben szabad kezet kaptál, és a környezeted mindenben támogatott.

            Saito közbevágott. Kezdett dühös lenni.

            - Ezt most fejezd be! Meglehetősen egyéni látásmódban tárgyalod az életemet. Nehogy azt hidd, hogy mindent tudsz rólam!

            Keita nem hagyta magát megzavarni. Csak folytatta monológját.

            - Na, jómagam szintén híres családból származom, és élvezem a pénz adta kényelmet. Itt véget is érnek a kettőnk közötti párhuzamok. Felfogtad, hogy nekem soha nem adatott meg a választás szabadsága? Egyetlen egyszer engedtem meg magamnak a luxust: amikor úgy döntöttem, hogy vállalom a kockázatot, és elnyerem a szívedet – megcsóválta a fejét. – Nos, úgy látszik, nem vagyok jó ebben, biztos a tapasztalat hiánya teszi. De nem sikerült. A szíved nem lett az enyém.

            Saito a szék háttámláját markolta tehetetlen haragjában.

            - Ismét megkérdezem: mi a francról beszélsz?! És milyen jogon ítéled meg, hogy mi van a szívemben?!

            Keita hirtelen kiesett a látszólagos higgadt, méltóságteljes, fegyelmezett szerepből. Az asztalra csapott.

            - Hogy lenne az enyém a szíved, amikor a legkevésbé sem értesz meg?! Hogyan, ha elvárod, hogy birka módra azt tegyem, amit akarsz, noha véget érne vele minden, amiért eddig küzdöttem?! – kiáltotta. – Mit csinálnék ezután az életemmel?! Meghúzódnék valahol gyáván? Esetleg kitartanál? Néha meglátogatnál, ha ráérős időd engedi? Mit vársz tőlem, Saito?! Hogy feladjam az első nehézségnél? Hogy ne küzdjek? Emlékszel, mit mondott Takehasha? Ritkán látni két alfahímet egy párban. Talán nem véletlen, nem igaz? Tetszik, vagy nem, alfa vagyok én is. Döntsd el, mit akarsz, velem harcolni, egyenrangú párként, vagy lemondani rólam és mindenről, ami kettőnket jelenti. Rajtad áll – a székre dobott zakójáért nyúlt, és belebújt. – Most elmegyek. Holnap talán értem jönnek. Felkészülten fogom várni. Veled, vagy nélküled. Számomra ez ennyire egyszerű.

            Nem nézett Saitora. Az kijárathoz ment, kilépett a lakásból, és hangsúlyozottan halkan csukta be maga mögött az ajtót. Saito nem ment utána. Csak állt, és próbálta felfogni, mi történt. Próbálta megérteni, hol csúsztak ennyire félre a dolgok. Hogy hol rontotta el.

 

***

 

            Egész éjjel nem aludt. Órákba tellett, amíg rájött, hogy mit kell tennie, utána pedig már csak pár órája maradt reggelig, hogy a gyakorlatban is megvalósítsa. Több embert is felvert az éjszaka közepén, utolsóként Takega Akeshit, akivel hajnali ötkor sikerült szót váltania.

            A reggeli órákban már a várost járta, hogy megszerezze a hivatalos iratokat, amelyekre szüksége volt, aztán beült egy kávézóba és várt.

            10 óra 12 perckor futott be a hívás. Katagura Keitát ekkor vitték be az ügyészségre. Előző napi beszélgetésüknek hála, a Katagurákat nem érte teljesen váratlanul az esemény, így rögtön Keitával tartott az apja és a vállalat ügyvédje, Yamashita-san is.

            Hála a helyileg jól megválasztott kávézónak, Saito 10 óra 25-kor már be is lépett az ügyészség épületébe, 5 perc múlva pedig már a harmadikon volt, ahol a kihallgatószobák kaptak helyet. Nem sokáig kellett keresgélnie. A kis csoport a folyosó közepén pontosan jelezte, melyik ajtónál lesz érdekelt. Odasietett hozzájuk.

            Katagura Akiko-san egy széken ült, láthatóan alig tudta egyenesen tartani magát, korát meghazudtoló szép arca most gyűrött volt az aggodalomtól, szemei vöröslöttek, nyilvánvalóan nemrég hagyta abba a sírást, és most sem állt távol tőle, hogy ismét zokogásban törjön ki. Az apja mellette álldogált. Nagydarab, tekintélyt sugárzó alakja uralta a folyosót, arcán félelem nem, de nyugtalanság annál inkább látszott. Takega Akeshi mellette támasztotta a falat. Lefelé bámult, mintha legalábbis a padló mintázata keltette volna fel az érdeklődését, a repedéseket piszkálgatta a sétapálcájával, de Saito tudta, hogy feszülten vár. Őrá. Odalépett hozzá.

            - Köszönöm, Takega-san, hogy meghallgatott, és megtette, amit kértem!

            Takega Akeshi felnézett. Tekintete komoly volt, de nem ellenséges.

            - Nos, nagyon remélem, MacLaine-san, hogy volt értelme. Kérem, várjuk, hogy elmondja, mit kell tennünk!

            Saito most Keita anyjához és nagyapjához fordult. Derekát mereven meghajtotta.

            - Nishio-san, Katagura-san! Köszönöm, hogy eljöttek! A nevem MacLaine Saito. Ügyvéd vagyok. Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek. Kérem, fogadjanak bizalmukba! Remélem, nem fogok csalódást okozni!

            Nishio Kazumasha felvont szemöldökkel mérte fel unokája szeretőjét. Tudta kivel áll szemben. Saito felhatalmazta Takega Akeshit, hogy avassa be élettársát a részletekbe, ha ez az ára, hogy megjelenjen itt, ezen a reggelen. Nishio arcán, ahogy az lenni szokott, nem látszott semmi. De bólintott. És ez most elég volt Saitonak.

            Akiko-san azonban teljesen értetlenül szemlélte a magas, különös férfit, aki hirtelen megjelent előttük. Megejtően jóképűnek találta, szemeit pedig tisztának és őszintének. De olyan szokatlan színei voltak, mintha már hallott volna egy ilyen…

            - Ó! Maga az az ügyész, aki vizsgálatot indított ellenünk, igaz? – távol állt tőle az agresszió, a hangja mégis ellenségesre váltott. – Mit keres itt? Maga hozatta be a fiamat?!

            Saito megrázta a fejét. Nishio Kazumasha a lánya vállára tett kézzel próbálta csitítani Akikot.

            - Nem ügyészként vagyok itt, Katagura-san! Ismét kérem, legyen irántam bizalommal, mert minél gyorsabban megegyezésre jutunk, annál hamarabb tudok segíteni Kei… Katagura-sanon. Kérem!

            Akiko nem értett semmit. Segítségkérőn pislantott az apjára, aki halványan, biztatóan intett a fejével. Akiko így végül határozatlanul, de egyértelműen bólintott. Saito köszönetképpen meghajtotta magát.

            - Elnézésüket kérem, hogy idekérettem Önöket! Minderre csak az idő hiánya miatt került sor. Ha lett volna rá lehetőségem, felkeresem Önöket, és a jó modor által előírt módon kérem a segítségüket. Sajnos a körülmények ezt megakadályozták! Egyetlen oka van, hogy itt kell lenniük. Kérem a felhatalmazásukat, hogy eljárhassak Katagura-san ügyében!

            Feszülten várt a válaszra. Minden perc számított. Azért döntött az anya és a nagyapa mellett, mert Takegán keresztül Nishio mindent megtudhatott, így neki nem kellett magyarázkodnia. Ha magához az ojabunhoz fordul, az sokkal több időbe kerül. Ami meg Akiko-sant illeti: reménykedett benne, hogy az apjára hallgat az asszony. Fontos lett volna, mert az ő együttműködésére volt leginkább szüksége.

            Nishio Kazumasha szólalt meg végül.

            - Csak remélni merem, hogy tudja, mit csinál! Rendelkezzen velünk!

            Saito kinyitotta a táskáját, és elővett egy irattartót. Nyomtatott papírlapot húzott elő belőle, az oldalsó zsebből pedig tollat vett elő.

            - Csak annyit kell tenniük, hogy ezt aláírják. A többi már az én dolgom.

 

            A kihallgató szobában fojtogató volt a légkör. Minden bizonnyal nem véletlenül. A szándék semmiképp sem arra irányult, hogy a vádlottak jól érezzék magukat. A sivár kis szobában egy asztal állt és néhány szék. Az asztal egyik oldalán a kihallgatótisztek foglaltak helyett, az ügy kiemelt jelentőségére bizonyítékul ma egy ügyész is jelen volt. Keita nem kis nyugtalansággal vette tudomásul, hogy nem Saito az.

            Az asztal másik oldalán ők maguk ültek. Apja, a vállalat képviseletében, tőle jobbra. Bal oldalán pedig Yamashita-san, a jogi képviselője. A személye nem volt kimondottan optimális választás, tekintve, hogy gazdasági jogra szakosodott, de tegnap este óta nem volt idejük büntetőjogász keríteni. Bíztak benne, hogy ez nem okoz nagy gondot.

            Épp túl voltak a vádak ismertetésén. Keita megfeszített derékkal ült. Természetesen nem tudta elnyomni az aggodalmát. Egész éjjel nem tudta. De ez legalább elterelte a figyelmét a Saitoval folytatott összecsapásról. Egy probléma egyszerre elég.

            Az ügyész nagyon nem volt szimpatikus. Rosszindulatú kisugárzása szinte mérgezte a hangulatot, ami magától értetődően amúgy is nagyon feszült volt. Keita tudta, hogy rajta a sor a válasszal, de még mérlegelt. Természetesen mindent tagadni fog, de nem mindegy, hogy ezt hogyan tálalja. Mindazonáltal nem húzhatta sokáig. Kinyitotta a száját.

            Kopogtak. A háta mögül jött a hang. Természetellenesen boldog lett a hirtelen támadt haladéktól. Nyílt az ajtó. Valaki megszólalt. Keita majdnem átharapta a nyelvét.

            Saito veleszületett magabiztosággal lépett be. Szüksége is volt az öntudatos megjelenésre, mert a szíve a torkában dobogott, annak ellenére, hogy szilárd stratégiával érkezett. Az éppen nem volt jó jel, hogy Hirato főügyészt látta meg a két nyomozó mellett, de még így is bízott a sikerben. A fickó hírhedten könyörtelen volt, és nem válogatott az eszközökben. Ha ma letartóztatják Keitát, ennek a személynek a jelenléte csak rosszat jelenthet a folytatásra nézve. Hirato intett.

            - Jó, hogy jön, MacLaine-san! Már hiányoltam. Elvégre ön az vizsgálat vezetője a Katagura ügyben.

            Saito érezte, ahogy a Katagurák szeme rászegeződik. Keitáé persze nem. Ő makacsul előre szegezte az állát, innen hátulról csupán a szoros fonat látszott a tarkóján. Saito közelebb lépett az asztalhoz. Katagura Takeda dühös elkeseredettséggel vizslatta. Látszott, hogy semmi jót nem vár tőle.

            - Üdvözlöm, Hirato-sempai! Igen, értesültem az ügyről, és rögtön ide siettem – hangsúlyozottan laza mozdulattal közelebb húzott egy gazdátlan széket a fal mellől, és leült rá. Már csak az asztal rövidebb oldalán volt hely, így éppen a két front közé került. Keitára pillantott. A fiú érdektelen ábrázattal stírölte a karcos asztallapot. Saito elnyomott egy halvány mosolykezdeményt. – De ki kell önt igazítom, sempai. Nem ügyészi minőségemben vagyok jelen. Ma reggel saját kezűleg adtam be a lemondásomat. Már nem vagyok ügyész.

            Abbahagyta egy pillanatra, mert muszáj volt kiélveznie, hogy Keita végre ránézett. Végtelenül ostoba arckifejezés ült ki a csinos, intelligens arca. Még a szája is tátva maradt. Katagura Takeda nem kevésbé értetlenül meredt rá.

            - Megkérdezhetem, akkor mit keres itt? – bökte ki végül Yamashita a kérdést, ami mindannyiukban felmerült. Hirato helyeslően bólintott, mintha a szájából vették volna ki a szót.

            Saito mély lélegzetet vett.

            - Katagura Keita-sant képviselem, mint az ügyvédje. A család és a Katagura Corporation megbízásából.

            Hirtelen felbolydult a helyiség. Mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni.

            - Mi az Isten! – pattant fel Hirato.

            - Én vagyok a családja! – csapott az asztalra Katagura Takeda.

            - Milyen felhatalmazásról beszél? – kérdezte Yamashita-san.

            Saito mentegetőzve emelte fel a kezét.

            - Kérem, kérem, uraim! Válaszolok, ha hagyják.

            Nem könnyen csitultak el annyira, hogy folytatni lehessen az eszmecserét. Az általános morgolódás közepette csak Keita hallgatott állhatatosan.

            Saito a kezében tartott irattartó mappába nyúlt, és kihúzott egy hivatalos okiratot. Pontosabban több példányt belőle. Egyet az állam képviselőinek nyújtott át, egy másikat pedig a Katagura oldalnak.

            - Mint láthatják, bírom Nishio Kazumasha-san, a tanú nagyapja és a Katagura Corporation alelnöke, illetve Katagura Akiko-san, a tanú édesanyja felhatalmazását, hogy Katagura Keita-san ügyvédjeként járhassak el.

            Katagura Takeda hitetlenkedve meredt a két aláírásra. A kifejezés, hogy „nem akart hinni a szemének” megközelítőleg sem írta le a hatást, amit a néhány írásjel kiváltott belőle.

            - Hogy lehetséges ez?! Erről semmit sem tudok – csapta le az asztalra a papírdarabot.

            Saito és Keita pillantása találkozott. Saito néma könyörgéssel bűvölte a fekete szemeket.

            - Úgy vélem, kérnünk kell egy kis időt, hogy ezt tisztázhassuk – közölte zaklatottan Yamashita-san.

            - Szó sem lehet róla! Egyszerűen csak ügyesen húzni próbálják az időt – vetette oda nem kicsit dühösen Hirato foghegyről.

            - Ügyész-san! Nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy…

            - Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy a fiam ügyvédjét én magam…

            - Elég! – csattant fel Keita. Elszakította tekintetét a lágy zöld szempártól. – Nagykorú állampolgárként és ítélőképességem teljes birtokában kijelentem, hogy MacLaine Saito-san az ügyvédem. Minden, amit mond és tesz, az én véleményemet tükrözi.

            Yamashita döbbenten nézett a fiatal Katagurára. Takeda megragadta gyermeke karját.

            - Miről beszélsz, fiam?!

            Keita megnyugtatóan az apja kezére simította a sajátját, de nem nézett rá. Tekintete ismét a zöld szemeket kereste.

            - Nyugodj meg, apám! Minden rendben lesz! Tökéletesen megbízom MacLaine-sanban.

            Saito apró, hálás bólintással köszönte meg. Kiengedte a tüdejében rekedt levegőt, aztán lehengerlő mosolyt varázsolt az arcára, és Hirato Rui felé fordult.

            - Ahogy hallhatta, Hirato-sempai, ügyfelem felhatalmazott, hogy eljárjak az érdekében. Kérem, bocsássák meg, hogy kicsit késtem, így meg kell kérnem önöket, hogy még egyszer tárják elém részletesen az okot, amely miatt ügyfelemet berendelték kihallgatásra – illedelmesen megdöntötte magát, majd várakozóan hátradőlt a székében.

            Türelmesen végighallgatta a vádak összefoglalását. Az első három mondat után megnyugodva engedhetett ki. Eddig minden úgy történt, ahogy várta. Az idő rövidsége miatt a nyomozati anyag és az ő ügyészségi jelentése még nem találkozhatott össze. A vádnak pillanatnyilag csak a rendőrség kihallgatási jegyzőkönyve állt a rendelkezésére, ami a nyelvi korlátok miatt erősen hiányos, ennélfogva támadható volt. Valójában a nyomozati hatóság láthatólag még mindig nem volt vele tisztában, hogy a nők nemzetisége lengyel. Megcsóválta a fejét. Ha Hirato nem lett volna ilyen mohó, és kivár kicsit, a vádak sokkal megalapozottabbak lehettek volna. De nekik ez most csak jól jött.

            A vádismertetés után kicsit előrehajolt a székében, amellyel meghátrálásra késztette Hiratot, a szűk térben túl közel kerültek egymáshoz.

            - Engedjék meg, hogy összefoglaljam! Van két tanúnk, akik eskü alatt vallották, hogy egy hónappal ezelőtt ügyfelem és két másik közelebbről meg nem nevezett személy, erőszakkal szexuális aktusra kényszerítette őket. Részleteket nem igazán tudtunk meg a két hölgytől, mivel japánul nem, angolul gyengén beszélnek, kifejezni saját magukat alig-alig tudják. Emellett meglátásom szerint a két tanú állításai megkérdőjelezhetőek, köszönhetően az illegális, a társadalom erkölcsi elvárásainak nem megfelelő életmódnak, amelyet élnek. Ügyfelem ugyanakkor feddhetetlen jellemű és életvitelű férfi, egy jelentős vállalat felelős pozíciójában. A vádak annyira méltatlanok, hogy azt kell javasolnom ügyfelemnek, további kérdésekre ne válaszoljon.

            Hirato felhorkant.

            - Megtagadja a válaszadást?

            - Nem látjuk indokoltnak a válaszadás szükségszerűségét.

            - Mire alapozza? Mire alapozza, hogy a tanúk megbízhatatlanok? – szúrta közbe az egyik rendőrtiszt. – Mire alapozza, hogy erkölcstelen életmódot élnek? Amennyire tudjuk, elrabolták és becsempészték őket az országba, és erőszakkal kényszerítették prostitúcióra. Ez elég lenne ahhoz, hogy megkérdőjelezzük a szavaik hitelességét?

            Saito a vehemens nyomozóra nézett. Egyetértően biccentett.

            - Ebben önnek teljesen igaza van. Csakhogy a két tanú Japánba érkezése előtt már öt éve üzletszerű kéjelgésből tartotta fenn magát Európában, ahogy azt saját maguk ismerték el.

            Hirato hirtelen megfeledkezett az intimszférája védelméről, felháborodottan előre dőlt.

            - Mi a fenéről beszél, MacLaine?! Honnan veszi ezt a marhaságot?!

            Saito ismét az irattartóért nyúlt.

            - Mint ön is helyesen megjegyezte, Hirato-sempai, tegnapig a Katagura Corporation elleni nyomozás vezető ügyésze voltam. Ebbéli minőségemben szégyenletes mulasztás lett volna, ha nem vizsgálom ki saját magam ezt az ügyet, amely természetesen a tudomásomra jutott. Ezért a tegnapelőtti nap folyamán áttanulmányoztam az aktákat, majd pedig személyes találkozón beszélgettem el a két tanúval. Mivel a tanúk lengyel állampolgárok, a lengyel nagykövetség tagjának és egyben tolmácsának jelenlétében hallgattam ki a két nőt. A beszélgetés során saját maguk ismerték el, hogy már évek óta a testükből élnek. Itt mellékelem a jelentést a tegnapelőtti kihallgatásról – tett le egy iratcsomót Hirato elé. – Hozzáteszem tegnap, az előírásoknak megfelelően, az ügyészségen is leadtam.

            Hirato Rui már nem egyszerűen dühös volt. A tekintetéből gyűlölet sütött. Meg sem nézte a papírokat, csak odébb lökte őket.

            - Honnan a fenéből tudta, hogy lengyelek? - sziszegte.

            Saito elnézően mosolygott. Tudta, hogy ezzel még jobban kihozza a sodrából Hiratot. Őszintén szólva, önmagában a létezésével kihozta a sodrából a fickót. Hirato kevésbé szerencsés háttérrel rendelkezett, mint ő, ellenben elképesztő ambíció szorult belé. Tiszta ügy, hogy irigykedett. Persze semmi szüksége nem volt egy ellenlábasra, úgyhogy eddig kerülte, de meghátrálni nem óhajtott előtte.

            - Hirato-sempai, ahogy ön is tudja, éveket éltem Európában. Nem okozott nehézséget a nevek hangzása alapján következtetéseket levonni. És ahogy láthatja is, igazam volt. – Előzékenyen a férfira nézett. – Megegyezhetünk a vádak visszavonásában?

            Hirato – távolról sem vidáman – felnevetett.

            - Mi a fenéről beszél? Tárgyi bizonyítékaink vannak, hogy a Katagura raktárházban prostitúció folyt.

            - Elfogadom. De mit bizonyít ez?

            - Törvényellenes tevékenységet? Ráadásul kényszerítés által. Orvosi jelentéseink is vannak.

            - Akkor leszögezhetjük, hogy helyileg feltártak egy illegális bordélyt.

            - Így van – csapott le rá az ügyész. – A hely pedig Katagura tulajdon. Vállalniuk kell a felelősséget.

            - Tegyük fel, hogy igaza van. De mi köze ennek a nemi erőszakhoz?

            - Hanyagolhatná a feltételes módot, mert igazam van. A nemi erőszak vádja is megáll az orvosi látleletek alapján.

            Saito látványosan megvonta a vállát.

            - Nem vitatom. De még mindig nem látom pontosan, hogy ez hol bizonyítja ügyfelem érintettségét. Nem hallottam például DNS bizonyítékról, amely alátámasztaná, hogy ügyfelem személyesen jelen volt a bűntett helyszínén, hovatovább részt vett benne. Eddig csupán erősen közvetett bizonyítékokat tártak elénk.

            Hirato szinte vicsorgott.

            - Hogy találnánk DNS-t egy hónap után?

            - Nyilvánvalóan sehogy, így viszont elhamarkodottnak érzem a vádemelést.

            - Két egyértelmű tanúnk van, akik névvel és tökéletes személyleírással utaltak Katagura Keita-sanra.

            Saito látszólag egyetértően bólogatott. Keresztbe tett lábaira nézett, lesöpört egy pár porszemet a térdéről. Aztán felvetette a fejét, és egyenesen Hirato szemébe nézett.

            - Nem gondolja, ügyész-san, hogy azok a személyleírások túlságosan tökéletesek?

            Hirato hitetlenkedve forgatta meg a szemét. A két nyomozó bosszúsan összesúgott. Keita felnyikkant. Saito reménykedett benne, hogy legalább nem neveti el magát. A feszültség furcsa dolgokat tud kihozni az emberből. Megkockáztatott egy oldalpillantást a fiú felé. Tökéletesen komoly és higgadt volt az arca.

            - Ezzel meg megint mire akar célozni, MacLaine-san?

            - Egész egyértelmű, hogy a két nő hazudik.

            - Ezt mire alapozza?

            - Alig tudnak angolul, japánul egyáltalán nem. Ehhez képest tökéletesen értelmezhető leírást adtak egy férfiról, miközben a másik kettőről jóformán azt sem tudtuk meg, hogy 25 vagy 50 évesek voltak-e. Számomra ez úgy tűnik, mintha előre betanulták volna, mit kell mondaniuk.

            Hirato szeme elkeskenyedett, ahogy odavágta.

            - Ez spekuláció.

            - Valóban – egyezett bele Saito. Megint az irattartóért nyúlt. Hirotán látszott, ha az az irattartó még egyszer előkerül, ő simán hasba szúrja magát. – Itt szeretném átnyújtani Thomoshima Magda-san írásos vallomását. Ő a tokiói lengyel nagykövetség kulturális referense, és tolmácsként segítette a tegnapi kihallgatást. Beszámolójában olvashatunk róla, hogy a két nő, miközben nem volt tudomásuk róla, hogy beszéli a nyelvüket, egymás között milyen módon egyeztetett arról, hogy hogyan vezessék félre a hatóságokat.

            Hirato kitépte a kezéből a lapokat, és idegesen beleolvasott. De Saito nem hagyta abba.

            - Fel is használnám az alkalmat, hogy jelezzem: ügyfelem nevében feljelentést fogok tenni ismeretlen tettes ellen, hiszen, ahogy ön is olvashatja, a két vádló egy meg nem nevezett személy, vagy személyek sugallatára tett terhelő vallomást ügyfelem ellen. Szintén fontolgatjuk a panaszemelést a korábbi két merénylet ügyében, amelyet ügyfelem ellen követtek el, és amelyekkel kapcsolatban a rendőrségi nyomozás eddig még semmilyen eredményt nem volt képes felmutatni. Tomoshima-san vallomása mellé pedig csatolnám Suzuki Sota nyomozó beszámolóját, aki harminc éves szakmai tapasztalata segítségével jutott ugyanazokra a feltételezésekre, amelyekre Tomoshima-san és jómagam. Kérem, tanulmányozzák át alaposan az iratokat! – hajolt meg végül ültében szertartásosan.

            Hirato Rui egy darabig elmerült az anyagok tanulmányozásában, aztán az asztalra hajította őket. A két nyomozó lázas sietséggel nyúlt utánuk, úgy tűnt rájöttek, hogy nekik sem mindegy mi áll bennük.

            Hirato farkasszemet nézett Saitoval. Ellenállt a késztetésnek, és nem rágta be a szája szélét féktelen dühében. Ma reggel már a kezei között érezte a Katagura kölyköt. Ez a félvér állat pedig végtelenül bosszantó módon marta el előle a siker lehetőségét.

            - MacLaine-san! Rámutatnék, hogy egy nagymenő ügyvéd ügyeskedése még nem jelent felmentést egy súlyos besorolású ügyben.

            - Talán így van, uram, de én a fentebb felsorakoztatott érveket nem feltétlenül nevezném ügyeskedésnek.

            Hirato hátradőlt.

            - Tételezzük fel, hogy felmentjük Katagura Keita-sant a nemi erőszak vádja alól. A feltételezett futtatásért akkor is felelnie kell.

            - Az az én felelősségem – vágott közbe Katagura Takeda. Eddig hangját sem lehetett hallani, de természetesen feszült figyelemmel kísérte végig a szópárbajt. – Még én vagyok a vállalat elnöke. Vegyenek elő engem.

            Hirato rámeresztette szemeit.

            - Természetesen ez is egy lehetőség, Katagura-san.

            Saito felemelte a karját, és nem túl tiszteletteljes módon leintette az idős férfit.

            - Kérem, Katagura-san, nyomatékosan kérem, tegyen úgy, ahogy kértem, és ne válaszoljon kérdésekre és megjegyzésekre. Ez a továbbiakban az én dolgom. – Most visszafordult az ügyész felé. – Hirato-san, pillanatnyilag nem gondolom, hogy okos dolog lenne ezt az előkészítetlen vádat felhozni. A mai vádirat a nemi erőszakról szólt, amit meglátásom szerint meggyőzően cáfoltunk. A futtatás kérdésében pedig szintén igencsak hiányosak a bizonyítékok. Nézzük csak, mit tudunk? A Katagura Corporation egy üres raktárában, a nyári holtidőt kihasználva valaki, vagy valakik erőszakkal prostitúcióra kényszerítettek két nőt. Elismerem a helyiség a Kataguráké. De köztudott, hogy a nyári és kora őszi időszakban ezeket az épületeket a vállalat nem használja. Bárki, hangsúlyozom, bárki feltörhette a zárakat, és bevehette magát a létesítménybe. Aláírom, a Katagura Corporation hibát vétett, amikor nem őriztette jobban a tulajdonát. A rendőrség azonban szintén mulasztott, amikor nem zárta ki az idegenkezűség lehetőségét. Egyelőre nem látom bizonyítottnak, hogy a Katagura Corporationnek bármi köze lett volna ehhez az illegális tevékenységhez. Nem akarok tanácsokat osztogatni, de véleményem szerint nem lenne okos dolog egy köztiszteletben álló nemzetközi vállalatot még ebbe is belerángatni.

            Hirato a hosszú monológ alatt összeszedte a gondolatait. Meglepő módon lefegyverző mosolyra ragadtatta magát.

            - Teljességgel igaza van, MacLaine-san. Az utóbbi felvetést egyelőre elvetjük. Ugyanakkor én nem látom annyira meggyőzőnek a nemi erőszak vádjának cáfolatát. Mint tudjuk, ügyvéd-san, törvényeink huszonhárom napot biztosítanak a hatóságoknak, hogy vádemelés nélkül fogva tarthassanak, és kihallgathassanak állampolgárokat. Szándékomban áll foganatosítani ezt az intézkedést Katagura Keita-sannal szemben.

            - Önnek nem kevésbé van igaza, Hirato-sempai! Persze ezt megteheti, de engedje meg, hogy magánemberként figyelmeztessem valamire. Katagura Keita-sant két hónappal ezelőtt a sajtó, a média képviselőinek jelenlétében mutatták be, mint a Katagura Corporation örökösét. Fellépése, megjelenése nagyon nagy sikert aratott. Sempai, nézzen csak rá! – hajolt közelebb jól kiszámított bizalmaskodó stílusban. – Azóta is folyamatosan keresik. – Hirato szinte érezte feltolulni az epét a torkába, amikor látta, hogy megint az irattartóért nyúl. – Remélem, nem veszi rossz néven sempai, hogy ezt megmutatom. A saját érdekében teszem – előrántott még egy köteg iratot, már messziről virított rajtuk az ISE Entertainment, nemzetközi hírű szórakoztatóipari cég fejléce. – Katagura Keita-sannak szerződése van a jövő hétre egy exkluzív interjúra az ISE kábeltévé hétfő esti beszélgető showjába, illetve az azt megelőző hétvégén tiszteletbeli kifutómodellként vesz részt Ise Sakuya legújabb kollekciójának bemutatóján. Úgy gondolom, nagy visszhangja lenne, ha ezeken a széles nyilvánosság előtt zajló eseményeken ügyfelem, egy nem megalapozott vád miatt, nem tudna részt venni. A sajtó nyilvánvalóan ráharapna az ügyre. Nem akarunk rosszat egymásnak, nemde, Hirato-san? Ne tegye!

 

            Egy órányi ügyvédi szócséplés és huzavona után Hirato Rui megadta magát, és kiengedte szájából a zsákmányt. Utólag leitta magát tehetetlen dühében, amiért hagyta magát így megalázni, elment egy karaoke bárba, és kiordította magából a feszültséget. Másnap véreres szemekkel bámulta gyűrött arcát a borotválkozó tükrében, és azon borongott, milyen igazságtalan az élet, hogy MacLaine Saito a származás, a jó külső és a pénz mellé még észt is kapott a Jóistentől.

            A Katagurák megkönnyebbülten hagyták el a kihallgató helyiséget. Katagura Takeda döbbenten vette észre összetört feleségét, szigorú apósát és a rókaszemű Takega Akeshit a folyósón várakozni. Azt sem tudta, hogy itt vannak. Odasietett hozzájuk. Yamashita-san Saito felé fordult, és mélyen meghajolt előtte.

            - Köszönettel tartozunk önnek, MacLaine-san! Pillanatnyilag nem tudom mi késztette arra, hogy kisegítsen minket, de tartok tőle, ön nélkül kevésbé szerencsésen végződött volna a mai délelőtt – kiegyenesedett, és kevésbé szertartásosan elmosolyodott. – Élvezet volt nézni magát, fiatalember, ha elfogad egy ilyen suta bókot egy vén szakmabelitől.

            - Megtisztel, sensei! – viszonozta a gesztust Saito.

            Ahogy Yamashita csatlakozott a többiekhez, Keita és Saito egy pillanatra kettesben maradtak. Keita Saito felé fordult.

            - ISE Entertainment, mi?

            Saito elvigyorodott, és megvonta a vállát.

            - Ise Tamaki történetesen osztálytársam volt a középiskolában.

            - Sose vágytam másra, minthogy kifutó modell legyek.

            - Sakuya nagyon lelkesen akart segíteni, és mivel éjjel háromkor vertem ki őket az ágyból, gondoltam megteszem neki ezt a gesztust.

            Keita egy pillanatra elhallgatott.

            - Már nem vagy ügyész – mondta ki utána.

            - Már nem – biccentett Saito. Mielőtt azonban folytathatta volna, Katagura Takeda lépett oda hozzájuk.

            - Keita, menj oda anyádhoz, és öleld meg, halálra aggódta magát. Magának pedig, fiatalember, köszönöm! De azt ugye tudja, hogy magyarázattal tartozik? Kérem, tartson velünk, az otthonunkba – már el is indult.

            Saito nagyot sóhajtott. Hát ezt azért nem nevezte volna kérésnek, sokkal inkább utasításnak tűnt. De hát, senki nem tagadhatja meg önmagát. Elindult az ojabun után, és lelkileg felkészült, hogy megvívja aznapi második csatáját.


	12. Chapter 12

Nem állíthatta, hogy nem ideges. Minden idegszála kiélesedett. A Katagura házhoz vezető utat Keita kocsijában tette meg, a magas testőr vezetett. Akiről meg azt nem lehetett elmondani, hogy ne lett volna ellenséges. Olyan pillantásokkal méregette, hogy az már felért egy könnyű testi sértéssel. Csak egy kicsit segített a dolgon, hogy Keita mellette ült a hátsó ülésen, parfümjének ismerős illata bekúszott az orrába, és lecsendesítette csapongó gondolatait. Hirtelen halálos fáradtság kapta el. Behunyta a szemét, a fejét hátraejtette a fejtartó támlára. Majdnem elaludt. A kábult sötétségen keresztül hallotta beszűrődni Keita hangját.

            - Kimio-san, kérlek, a rövidebb úton menj! Az ojabun kocsija még be fog kanyarodni a vállalathoz, hogy kitegyék Yamashita-sant. Nekünk nem szükséges velük tartanunk.

            Saito kicsit magához tért a hirtelen irányváltástól. Megrázta a fejét, hogy megszabaduljon a bódultságtól. Még látta az ojabunt követő testőrautót elhúzni az ő kocsijuk mellett. Utána már nem érdekelte semmi, mert érezte, ahogy Keita karcsú keze az övére siklik, és megszorítja. Ez az egyszerű gesztus mélységesen meghatotta.

            A Katagura ház elegáns volt, modern és méltóságteljes. Csak kétszintes, de hosszan nyúlt el a császárfák árnyékában. Tökéletesen más, mint az ő többszáz éves, antik családi kúriájuk, mégis furamód, ugyanazt a nyugodt eleganciát sugározta.

            A testőr elvitte a kocsit leparkolni az épület mögé, ők pedig beléptek a széles, minimalista ajtón.

            Keita előtte haladt, mutatta az utat. Saito szorosan követte, figyelte a tarkóját, meg a szoros hajfonatát. Aztán, maga sem értette mi ütött belé, hirtelen odanyúlt, és kirántotta belőle a hajgumit. Elégedetten látta, ahogy a fekete fürtök szétbomlanak a széles vállakon. Komolyan, szinte hallani vélte, ahogy a hajszálak fellégeznek, elvégre is megmenekültek a fulladástól.

            Keita meglepetten fordult hátra. Megtorpant a rá szegeződő pillantástól. Egy pillanatig csak nézték egymást, aztán Keita sietve körbepillantott. A legközelebbi ajtóhoz rántotta a lelassult Saitot, és belökte rajta. Saito hökkenten nézett maga köré. Kisebb gardróbszobában találta magát, de még mielőtt észbe kaphatott volna, lágy, de erőszakos nyelv törleszkedett a szájába.

            A támadás, amilyen hirtelen kezdődött, olyan hamar véget is ért. Keita lihegve támaszkodott a mellkasának.

            - Tudja ügyvéd-san, csak ültem ott és figyeltem, ahogy felmossa azzal az arrogáns ügyésszel a padlót – megnyalta a száját. Saito nem tudta levenni a szemét a nyelvéről. – És azon kaptam magam, hogy merev vagyok. Roppant kínos volt. Még szerencse, hogy a félhomály diszkréten eltakart.

            Saito nagyot nyelt. Több mint egy napja nem aludt, közben pedig sikerre vitt egy kétséges kimenetelű tárgyalást. Nem kicsit volt tompa. De a lényeges dolgokra még élénken emlékezett. Kinyújtotta a karját és átölelte Keitát. Homlokát az övének döntötte.

            - Emlékszel még, Keita-chan, amikor azt kérted vegyem el, ami az enyém? – a helyeslő hümmögés hallatán folytatta. – Hát tudd meg, hogy én megvédem, ami az enyém.

            Keita nem válaszolt. De az ölelése szorosabbra zárt.

            Hallották a ház elé gördülő autókat. Elengedték egymást, és kiléptek a gardróbból. A házba lépő Katagura család már illedelmes csevegésbe merülve találta őket az emeletre vezető lépcső tövében.

 

            Kicsit hűvösebbé vált az idő az utóbbi napokban, ezért a télikertben telepedtek le. A személyzet teát, aprósüteményeket és üdítőket szolgált fel. Akiko-san zavartan tördelte a kezét.

            - Elnézését kérem, MacLaine-san! Nem számítottunk látogatóra. És a tiéteket is! Az események kicsit megviseltek. Elmulasztottam ebédről gondoskodni.

            Az ojabun csak megrázta a fejét, a felesége kezéért nyúlt, és végigsimított rajta. Tudta, hogy az asszony még nem nyugodott meg teljesen. Nem is tudta hibáztatni érte. Túl hirtelen jött ez a megkönnyebbülés.

            Saito csak figyelte őket. Halványan elmosolyodott a gyengédségre. Önkéntelenül is Keitát kereste a tekintetével. Sajnálkozva látta, hogy az asztal túl oldalán ült le, a szülei mellett. Ő a szemben álló kanapén ücsörgött, mellette Takega Akeshi helyezkedett el, épp a botját igazgatta. Nishio Kazumasha az asztal rövidebb oldalán terpeszkedő XL-es fotelt választotta.

            Akiko-san még mindig feszengve mosolygott, de hátradőlt férje és fia között. A gyermekére pislantott.

            - Keita, a hajad! Olyan rendezetlen vagy…

            Keita a fejéhez kapott. Összébbhúzta a fürtjeit.

            - Elnézést. Az imént elszakadt a hajgumim. Már régi lehetett, megadta magát.

            Saito lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse mosolyát. Ennélfogva, rögtön a látómezejébe került Takega Akeshi keze, amivel az övé után tapogatózott. Meglepetten rebbent felé a feje, éppen csak annyira, hogy külső szemlélő ne vegye észre. Takega kinyitotta összeszorított öklét, és Saito combja mellé pottyantott valamit. Saito odanézett. Egy hajgumi volt. Tökéletes állapotban. Hát ennyit Takega Akeshiről. A vén róka mindent észrevesz. Még egy elhagyatott gumikarikát is a földön. Saito – miközben észrevétlenül a combja alá tuszkolta a tárgyi bizonyítékot - egy pillanat erejéig eltöprengett rajta, lesz e ezután az életében bármi is, amit el tud titkolni ez elől a pasas elől. És a paradoxonon, mely szerint ennek ellenére egyre rokonszenvesebb neki az öregúr.

            Katagura Takeda hangja térítette magához.

            - Azt hiszem, mielőtt teljesen ellazulnánk itt, komolyan beszélnünk kell néhány dologról. Talán egyetértünk abban, hogy a veszély elhárult, de nem szűnt meg.

            Saito véleménye tökéletesen egyezett a helyzetértékeléssel. Kihúzta magát, felvetette a fejét. Jöhetnek a kérdések. Nem kellett csalódnia. Nishio Kazumasha vágott bele először.

            - Meglátásom szerint az első kérdés, ami ma reggel mindannyiunkban felvetődött, az az, hogy MacLaine Saito államügyész mit keres közöttünk. Bár kétségkívül haszonnal járt hirtelen felbukkanása, nem gondolom, hogy bármiről is szót kéne ejtsünk a jelenlétében, amíg nem bizonyosodunk meg a szándékairól.

            - Kénytelen vagy beszélni előtte – szúrta közbe dörmögve Takega -, ő a fiú ügyvédje.

            - Amilyen gyorsan az lett, olyan gyorsan véget is vethetünk az egésznek – pontosított Nishio. – Csak ne legyünk szentimentálisak. Ki tudja miért tette?

            Saito ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy elhúzza a száját. Merthogy Nishio pontosan tudta, hogy miért tette. Az ojabun azonban nem, ezért egyetértően bólogatott.

            - MacLaine-san, eddig valóban abban a hitben voltunk, hogy az ön feladata a Katagura klán ellehetetlenítése a törvény eszközeivel. Talán nem haragszik meg, ha azt mondom: inkább a természetes ellenséget láttuk önben, mint a lehetséges szövetségest. Nem titkolhatom, hogy hatalmas meglepetésként ért a megjelenése ma reggel.

            MacLaine egyenesen az ojabun szemébe nézett, amivel meglehetős zavarba hozta egyébiránt, annyira szokatlan gesztus volt japán emberek között. Éppen ezért, Saito gyakran élt ezzel az eszközzel, ha el akarta bizonytalanítani beszélgetőpartnereit. De most más okból tette. Európai okból. Éreztetni akarta becsületes szándékait. Remélte, hogy célba ér az üzenet. Meghajtotta a fejét, mielőtt válaszolt.

            - Azt hiszem, tisztáznunk kell néhány félreértést, Katagura-san. Én soha nem úgy fogtam fel a munkámat, mint ami arról szólna, hogy ellehetetlenítsek egy feddhetetlen vállalatot. Az én feladatom, meglátásom szerint az volt, hogy ellenőrizzek egy volt jakuza klánt, amely most a legszebb arcát mutatja a társadalom felé: igaz e, amit állít magáról – Nishio Kazumasha felől bosszús horkantást hallatszott. Saito feléje fordult. – Remélem, Nishio-san, nem fog vitába bocsátkozni arról, hogy egy jakuza banda, mint alapító, nem a legjobb ajánlólevél egy multinacionális vállalatnak – lefegyverzően mosolygott, de a hangja és szeme figyelmeztető élét nem szándékozott elfedni.

            - Ugyanakkor – szúrta közbe szinte csevegő hangnemben Takega Akeshi -, mégiscsak itt ül most köztünk. Mi változtatta meg a nézeteit?

            Saito most Takegához fordult.

            - Természetesen megvoltak az okaim, Takega-san – szeme sarkából Keitára pillantott. Kicsit meglepődött a fényes, biztató mosolyon, amit az rávillantott. Visszanézett Takegára. – Mint mondtam, feladatom az ellenőrzés volt.

            - Értem én, MacLaine-san – biccentett kedélyesen a koros piperkőc. – És meg is találta a nem akármilyen zaftos bűnesetet. Hol volt a probléma?

            Saito most teljesen Takega felé fordult. Láthatóan kicsit idegesítette, hogy a másik milyen jól szórakozik.

            - Takega-san! Engedtessék rámutatnom, hogy nehezen viselem, ha tökéletesen hülyének néznek.

            Takega elmosolyodott, de bocsánat kérően feltette a kezeit.

            - Elnézést, MacLaine-san, ha ez volt a benyomása! Nem állt szándékomban.

            - Nem magáról beszélek, Takega-san – jegyezte meg szárazon Saito. – Talán nem mindenki látja úgy a dolgokat, ahogy én – hordozta körbe tekintetét az asztal körül ülőkön -, ezért, ha nem terhes önöknek, felvázolom a meglátásaimat az ügyben. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt hazajöttem Skóciából, beadtam a jelentkezésemet az ügyészségre, és nem csak hogy azonnal alkalmaztak, de rögtön egy ilyen ügyet kaptam. Bizonyos jártasságok miatt, amiket Angliában szereztem, nem fogtam gyanút, betudtam az önéletrajzomban megjelölt tapasztalatok hatásának. És természetesen a családom hírnevének, amelyet – bármerre járok – nem tudok eltitkolni. Egy ideig végeztem a munkámat, ami egyhangúnak, és nem túl izgalmasnak tűnt, mert nem találtam semmi terhelőt. Időközben mélyebb ismeretséget sikerült szereznem a Katagurával kapcsolatban, néhányukkal meg is ismerkedtem. Már azon voltam, hogy lezárom a vizsgálatot, amikor megtörténtek a merényletek Katagura Keita-san ellen. A két gyilkossági kísérlet természetesen felpezsdítette az ellaposodott nyomozást, de új utakra nem terelte. És akkor jött ez. Kérem, cáfoljanak meg, ha tévedek, de az a valaki, aki ennyire utazik önökre, véleményem szerint két lehetséges módon gondolkodhat rólam: az egyik, hogy fiatal korom és tapasztalatlanságom miatt, nem veszem észre, hogy manipulálnak, azaz sült bolond vagyok. A másik, hogy elég karrierista és cinikus lennék ahhoz, hogy ebben a mocskos ügyben hallgassak, és segédkezet nyújtsak a terv kiagyalójának. El kell mondjam, hogy egyik megoldás sincs ínyemre. Az első az értelmi képességeimet kérdőjelezi meg, amelyekre mindig büszke voltam. A másik a tisztességemet, amelyre nem vagyok büszke, de rosszul viselem, ha valaki nemhogy kételkedik benne, de természetesnek veszi, hogy hátat fordítsak neki.

            - És ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy feladja az ügyészi hivatást, MacLaine-san? – kérdezte halkan Katagura Takeda. – Ilyen erős igazságérzet fűtené?

            Saito megvonta a vállát.

            - Ennyi talán még nem. De ez az utolsó fejlemény végképp elgondolkodtatott. A vád olyannyira átlátszó volt, hogy ha a rendszerben maradok, nem menekülhettem volna tőle, hogy bemocskoljam magam. Eszközként használtak volna egy lejárató kampányhoz. Azaz a történet személyes síkra terelődött. Már engem is érintett, ha értik mire gondolok. Ez volt, ami döntésre bírt.

            - Azaz? – Takega Akeshi egy fogpiszkálóval vegzálta az üdítőjében úszkáló citromot.

            - Azaz választás elé kerültem. Ha ügyész maradok, olyasvalamiben kellett volna részt vennem, amelyről tudom, hogy aljas és inkorrekt. Ez eldöntötte a kérdést.

            - Azt, hogy felmondott, talán – Akiko-san félrehajtott fejjel figyelte a különös ügyészt. – De félreállhatott volna, nem kellett volna beavatkoznia.

            Saito az asszonyra nézett, majd jóképű fiára. Aki már nem mosolygott.

            - Talán meg tudtam volna tenni, ha nem ismerem Katagura Keita-sant. Ha személytelen lett volna a probléma. Nehezebb egy ismerőst hagyni a vágóhídra menni. Még ha felületes is az ismeretség.

            - Felületes…khmm – Takega Akeshi mintha félrenyelt volna. Saito bosszúsan rápillantott, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Ellenben ismét Katagura Takedához fordult.

            - Végiggondoltam Katagura-san. Nem láttam más megoldást. Engem szamurájként neveltek, a jelek szerint, sikeresen. Ugyanakkor, gondolom, tisztában van vele minden jelen lévő, hogy ezzel nincs vége az incidensnek. Az ügyészség ismét kísérletet fog tenni a vádra, és ezúttal felkészültebbek lesznek.

            Nishio Kazumasha szólalt meg.

            - Ha jól értettem a mai történéseket, maga az ügyvédje. Mit javasol?

            - Én lennék? Nem akarják ez még egyszer átgondolni?

            Katagura Keita most először vetett közbe valamit, és a hangja metszett:

            - Aláírt szerződés köti, ügyvéd úr! Remélem, nem akar kihátrálni a feladatból!

            Saito meglepetten nézett a fiúra. Őszintén szólva, nem értette mi a baja. Takega Akeshi is élni hagyta a citromkarikát, hogy meghökkent pillantást vessen a cégörökösre. Még az ane-san is soknak találta az éles hangnemet.

            - Keita! Kérlek, tartsd be a formalitásokat.

            Keita nem válaszolt. Saito kérdő tekintetére pedig félrefordította a fejét. Saito összeráncolta a homlokát, de egyelőre inkább az előtte tornyosuló problémára koncentrált. Ami amúgy sem volt könnyű, tekintve, hogy lassan 36 órája nem aludt.

            - Ha így döntenek, csak egy valamit tudok javasolni. Meg kell előznünk az újabb vádemelést.

            - Hogyan lenne ez lehetséges? – kérdezte az ojabun.

            - Rá kell jönnünk, ki áll az incidensek mögött.

            Nishio Kazumasha szabályosan felhördült.

            - Jól értem? Nekünk kell bizonyítani az unokám ártatlanságát? Hát nem az úgynevezett hatóságok feladata, hogy megálljon az a vád?

            Saito biccentett.

            - De igen. És meg is fognak tenni mindent. Ezért kell előbb lépnünk. Valójában tudom is mit kell tennünk – meglepő módon zavarba jött. A teáscsészéjével próbálta lefoglalni a kezét, mielőtt kibökte: - Tulajdonképpen már meg is tettem a kezdő lépéseket…

            Nem meglepő, de Nishio szólt bele.

            - Talán nem ártott volna, ha egyeztet előtte velünk.

            Saito elnézést kérően nézett rá, de végül megrázta a fejét.

            - Ez egy olyan probléma, aminek mindenképpen szerettem volna utána járni, mert valami szöget ütött a fejembe. Jó dolog, hogy segít Katagura-san tisztázásában, de egyébként is megtettem volna.

            Az ojabun felsóhajtott.

            - Kicsit talányos a mondanivalója, MacLaine-san, ha nem haragszik, hogy ezt mondom! Kifejtené nekünk a tervét?

            - Csak annyiról van szó, hogy amikor kihallgattam a két tanút, felfigyeltem egy apróságra.

            Az ane-san még tájékozatlan volt egy kicsit.

            - A két tanún a két nőt érti, aki befeketítette a fiamat? – hangja agressziót árult el, amelyet valójában már tegnap este óta próbált elfojtani magában.

            - Igen, Katagura-san. Rájuk gondoltam. A kihallgatás során bevallották, hogy mielőtt idekerültek volna, egy japán banda futtatta őket Liverpoolban. Nem sok ilyen akad Angliában, de azért köztudott, hogy a japán alvilági köröknek számos érdekeltsége van ott is. De az igazán érdekes a történetben, hogy ez a klán, a Hoshino-gumi, eddigi ismereteink szerint nem rendelkezik anyaországi jakuza kapcsolatokkal.

            - A gumi nevét a két nő említette? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Takega Akeshi.

            Saito a fejét rázta.

            - Természetesen nem. Kétlem, hogy egyáltalán ismernék ezt a nevet.

            - Én is így gondoltam – bólintott a kérdező.

            - Akkor…? – kezdte az ojabun, de nem fejezte be, mert Saito már folytatta is.

            - A két nőre rá volt tetoválva a Hoshino-gumi jele. A csuklójuk belső felére, nem lehetett eltéveszteni.

            - Ismeri a jelet? – kérdezte Nishio.

            - Igen.

            - Mi a jel?

            - Két egymást kergető koi-hal.

            - Gyakori japán minta. Honnan tudja, hogy van összefüggés?

            - Láttam ilyet eleget. Liverpoolban.

            Nishio elhallgatott. Katagura Keita viszont nem volt kíméletes kedvében.

            - Honnan ismeri ilyen jól a Hoshino-gumit, MacLaine-san?

            Saito letette a teáscsészéjét, kiegyenesedett, és egyenesen Keita szemébe nézett.

            - A Hoshino-gumi tagja voltam. Én is megkaptam a tetoválást.

            A beálló halálos csöndet Takega Akeshi rá cseppet sem jellemző szerfelett komoly hangja törte meg:

            - Hoppá!

            - Én nem vettem észre magán tetoválást – szólalt meg zavartan az ane-san.

            Saito szomorúan elmosolyodott.

            - Ha arra van szükség, önök is tudják, hogy nem látható helyre kerül…

            - Hová? – kérdezte élesen Nishio.

            Saito ránézett. Tudta, hogy most nagyon veszélyes terepen jár.

            - A mellkasomra.

            - Mekkora?

            - Két tenyérnyi.

            Nishio felszisszent, de Takega arca is elkomorult.

            - És mielőtt megkérdi, Nishio-san, gazdagon színezett. Japánból hozatták a mestert, hogy megcsinálja.

            Nishio szemei kikerekedtek, az arca elvörösödött. Nem igazán lehetett eldönteni, hogy dühében vagy döbbenetében.

            - Bassza meg, ember! Maga a kibaszott vezérkar tagja! Mit akar tőlünk?! És még úgy vezeti fel, mintha gyanúi lennének?!

            Saito egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét. Nem tudta elviselni Keita elszörnyedt pillantását. Aztán mégis felvetette a fejét, és elszántan a vakagashirára nézett.

            - A jogtanácsosuk voltam. De már nem vagyok az.

            Takega Akeshi jéghidegen szólt közbe. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ennyire félreismerhetett egy embert.

            - Hogyne lenne. A jakuzából nem lehet kilépni.

            - Márpedig én megtettem.

            - Hogyan? – kérdezte az ojabun.

            Saito elhallgatott. Most először, kissé bizonytalannak látszott.

            - Azt nem mondhatom el.

            Nishio Kazumasha a fotel karfájára csapott. A szerencsétlen bútordarab majd beleszakadt.

            - Miről beszélünk itt?! Örüljön, ha nem verem szét a fejét ebben a szent pillanatban! Nem mondhatja el?!

            - Hogy bízhatnánk meg önben ezek után, MacLaine-san? – kérdezte halkan az ojabun.

            Saito ismét kihúzta magát.

            - Nem várom, hogy megbízzanak bennem. Ha megteszik, ha nem, mindenképpen tisztázni fogom ezt a helyzetet. Elhagytam a Hoshino-gumit. Hogy hogyan, nem mondhatom el, mert nem csak engem érint. Ha kapok erre felhatalmazást, felvilágosítom önöket, ezt megígérhetem. De ez még nem történt meg. Mindenesetre – hordozta körbe a tekintetét –, tulajdonképpen azért vagyok itt, hogy elmondjam: feltett szándékom kinyomozni, ki áll a Katagura elleni támadások mögött. Nem a Katagura klán miatt, hanem mert másokat is érdekelhet, akikkel szemben kötelezettségeim vannak. Nem kérek önöktől segítséget, nincs rá szükségem. De jó, ha tudják, hogy mire készülök. Nem államügyészként, csakis saját magamért.

            - Mire készül, MacLaine-san? – kérdezte még mindig nagyon megfontoltan az ojabun.

            - Még ma este Angliába utazom, és kapcsolatba lépek a Hoshino-gumi néhány tagjával.

            - Ha maga elhagyta azt a klánt, és most visszamegy, az életveszélyes ötlet – jegyezte meg hitetlenkedve Takega Akeshi.

            - Így van – ismerte be Saito.

            - Miért csinálja ezt?

            - Nem mondhatom el.

            - Még ismételje meg néhányszor – dörögte Nishio Kazumasha -, és halott ember!

            Saito biccentett.

            - Fenyegethet, Nishio-san, ettől nem lesz jobb! Amúgy nem áll szándékomban jakuza kéz által végezni. Sem a Katagura, sem a Hoshino nem elegendő ahhoz, hogy megfélemlítsen. Ezt vésse az eszébe!

            Olyan magabiztos büszkeséggel állította ezt, hogy a többiekben bennszakadt a szó. Csak Katagura Keita nem maradhatott néma.

            - Azt mondja, MacLaine-san, hogy Angliába utazik?

            Saito feléje fordult. Még a feszült pillanat sem tudta megakadályozni, hogy szíven üsse a kipirult arc, a mérgesen összehúzott szemöldök látványa.

            - Igen, Katagura-san, ezt fogom tenni.

            Keita egy pillanatig csak meredt rá, aztán nagyot bólintott.

            - Rendben. Én is megyek.

            Pedig eddig úgy nézett ki, a korábbi megdöbbentő bejelentéseket már képtelenség felülmúlni. Keitának mégiscsak sikerült.

            - Mi a fenéről beszélsz, fiú?! – kiáltott rá a nagyapja.

            Akiko megragadta a karját.

            - Keita, erre semmi szükség.

            - Szerintem így helyes, anya.

            Katagura Takeda a fiára nézett, hideg, mérlegelő tekintettel.

            - Keita, nagyapáddal kell egyet értenem. MacLaine-san ma nagy szolgálatot tett nekünk, de az újonnan megismert tények birtokában… nem tudhatjuk, milyen szándékai vannak. Angliában… nem engedhetem, hogy egyedül…

            Ritka látvány volt az ojabun arcán ez az elbizonytalanodott pillantás. De jól mérte fel a fia arcán a rideg elszántságot. Valami megváltozott. Katagura Takeda pontosan látta, hogy engedelmes fia, aki eddig arra tette fel az életét, hogy beteljesítse az ő akaratát, most nem fog rá hallgatni. A saját feje után megy. Most, és talán ezentúl mindig.

 

***

 

            Akiko magára vállalta, hogy összerak egy kisebb utazótáskányi holmit a fiának. Úgy tervezték igyekeznek pár nap alatt sikerrel járni, annál is inkább, mivel hétvégén Keitának jelenése volt Ise Sakuya divatbemutatóján. Nem lehetett cél, hogy a rendőrség fogást találjon rajtuk, így ott feltétlenül meg kellett jelennie. Míg Akiko elsietett az ő lakására, Keita a szülei házában maradt. Beszélni akart az apjával.

            Katagura Takeda a családi megbeszélés után visszavonult a dolgozószobájába. Sok mindenen kellett gondolkodnia. Az ablak elé ült, a kedvenc bőr klubfoteljébe, innen szerette figyelni az odakint bókoló fákat. Vagy verseket olvasni. Most egyiket sem tette. Csak üldögélt lehunyt szemmel, és próbálta eldönteni, mit tegyen. Halkan nyílt az ajtó.

            Odapillantott. Keita lépett be. Közelebb húzott egy széket az apja foteljéhez, és leült. Odakint éppen beborult, ez elhomályosította a fényeket a szobában, apja feje is árnyékba borult. Keita egy ideig nem szólt semmit. Végül Takedának kellett megtörnie a csendet.

            - Nem helyeslem, hogy elmész.

            - Tudom.

            - Miért teszed?

            Keita nem válaszolt.

            - Úgy értem, nem tudsz semmit arról az emberről. Rendben, elismerem, segített. De amúgy, hazudhat is. Az egész lehet egy kitaláció. Az ügyészség trükkje. A tetoválás. Milyen kényelmes, hogy olyan helyen van, ahol nem látszik – eltöprengett egy percre. – Nem is tudom. Nem tudom, mit gondoljak erről az egészről.

            - Nem hazudik.

            Takeda meglepetten a fiára nézett. Az nagyon komolyan nézett vissza rá.

            - Miben nem hazudik?

            - Véleményem szerint semmiben. De a tetoválásban biztosan nem.

            - Honnan tudod? – Takeda érdeklődve hajolt feléje.

            - Láttam.

            - Láttad?

            - Igen.

            - MacLaine Saito mellkasán a tetoválást. Láttad?

            Keita állta a tekintetét. Lassan felsóhajtott.

            - Amikor utoljára kettesben beszélgettünk. Emlékszel?

            Takeda összevonta a szemöldökét. Egy hosszú pillanatig eltartott, míg rájött, mire gondol a fia.

            - Miután elmondtátok, hogy meleg vagy?

            - Arra gondolok, igen. Emlékszel, mit mondtál akkor? Hogy majd mutassam be a férfit, aki elnyerte a szívemet. Ő az.

            Takeda értetlenül nézett rá. Van az az abszurd érzés, amikor olyan hihetetlen tény tálalnak eléd, hogy egy ideig – bár nem vagy hülye – felfogni sem tudod. Éppen az abszurditása miatt. Valami ilyesmit érzett.

            - MacLaine-san meleg? – tudta, hogy nem minden melegen látszik, tulajdonképpen a fián sem látszott, de MacLaine Saito… Minden porcikájában maszkulin volt. Méghozzá vezérhím. Na persze Keita is…

            Keita megrázta a fejét.

            - Nem meleg.

            - Engedd meg, nem értem.

            - Mert túl egyszerűen gondolkodsz erről. Saito nem meleg. Még soha nem volt férfival. Én vagyok számára az első.

            - De ha nem vonzódik a férfiakhoz… akkor, hogy lehet, hogy…

            - Vonzódik. Hozzám.

            Takeda felállt, az ablakhoz lépett, aztán az asztalhoz, aztán a kanapéhoz, aztán megint az ablakhoz. Zavartnak látszott. Keita követte a tekintetével.

            - Ilyen van?

            Keita elmosolyodott.

            - A jelek szerint igen.

            - Ezt egyszerűen nem tudom megérteni – Takeda a homlokát dörzsölte. – Ne érts félre, Keita, nincs problémám a szexuális beállítottságoddal, remélem, ezt tudod – a fiára pillantott, aki biztatóan bólintott. Így hát folytatta. – De hogy kerültél kapcsolatba az ellenünk vizsgálódó vezető ügyésszel? Mert kapcsolatban vagytok, igaz? Láttad…

            - Úgy gondolod, bárki, csak ő nem?

            - A fenét! – legyintett türelmetlenül az apja. – Valójában nem ellenszenves. Úgy értem, becsületes, egyenes férfinek látszik. Bár ez a történet a Hoshino-gumival kicsit homályos. Valahogy sántít. De mindegy is. Most nem erről akarok beszélni – a hajába túrt, úgy kereste a megfelelő szavakat. – A gondom a pozíciójával van. – A fiára meredt. – Kérlek, csak azt nem értem, ebben a felállásban… hogy kerülhettetek ilyen… hogy engedhetted magadhoz ilyen közel?

            - Mire ebben a felállásban, ahogy te fogalmaztál, találkoztunk, már rég késő volt.

            - Mit akar ez jelenteni? – vonta össze a szemöldökét az apja.

            Keita megvonta a vállát, bár ügyelt rá, hogy a nemtörödőmségnek a látszatát is elkerülje.

            - Nem akarlak a szexuális életem részleteivel untatni, és azt gondolom, ez nem is lenne ildomos. Elég, ha annyit tudsz, hogy mire először találkoztam MacLaine Saitoval az államügyésszel, addigra történetünk volt. És nem egy egyszerűen felejthető történet.

            Takeda továbbra sem látszott megvilágosodni.

            - Ezzel arra akarsz célozni, hogy… történeted, ahogy te fogalmaztál, volt valakivel, akiről azt sem tudtad kicsoda?

            Keita ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy felnevessen, annyira naiv kérdés volt ez.

            - Édesapám, bizonyos okok miatt, egyenesen mindig ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy olyanokkal legyen „történetem”, akiket nem ismerek.

            - Okok?

            - Te tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy egy rejtőzködő meleg valamiféle stabil párkapcsolatra vágyik, és csak akkor enged a vágyainak, ha legalább három hónapnyi randin van túl? Ez nem erről szól. Ha megtehetném, hogy tudomást sem veszek bizonyos… késztetésekről… az jó lenne. De nem megy. Így hát elintézem, ahogy tudom.

            Katagura Takeda elgondolkodva nézte a fiát. Ismét megtapasztalhatott valamit a mélységekből, amit a gyermeke átélt, anélkül, hogy ő mellette állt volna. Vagy bárki, ami azt illeti. Megcsóválta a fejét. Egek, milyen egyszerűen elképzelte, milyen lehet melegnek lenni! Mire nem kényszerült ez a kölyök, hogy megközelítőleg kiegyensúlyozott életet élhessen!

            - Ez a… „történet”, tehát más volt, mint a többi? – kérdezte halkan.

            Keita most tényleg felnevetett. Elég keserűen, ami azt illeti.

            - Hát… nagyon egyszerűen fogalmazva, igen. Ez a „történet” kifogott rajtam. És nem is kicsit. Mire észbekaptam, túlnőtt rajtam. És bármennyire próbáltam tagadni, próbáltam kibújni belőle… Hát ez az ember nem az, akinek nemet lehet mondani. És nem is az, aki leáll, ha akar valamit. Tudod… még soha nem tapasztaltam ilyesmit. Még soha nem akart senki… így.

            Katagura Takeda azon kapta magát, hogy a beszélgetés kezdete óta most először, kedve lenne mosolyogni. Abszurd módon harminc évvel korábbi események jutottak eszébe. Mennyire menekült előle Akiko, miután az apja közölte vele az elrendezett házasság hírét! Amit, félreértés ne essék, Takeda maga kényszerített ki. De különben is, ki ne szeretné hallani, hogy valaki ennyire odavan a gyerekéért? Egyre jobban tetszett neki ez a skót. De ettől még tele volt kérdésekkel és nyugtalansággal.

            - És nem lehetséges, hogy éppen ez vonz hozzá? És emiatt rosszul ítéled meg?

            - Biztos, hogy ez is vonz hozzá. De miből lesz a szerelem? Nem lehet, hogy az érzésből, hogy a másiknak szüksége van ránk, ragaszkodik hozzánk? Ez nem lehetséges?

            Takeda bólintott.

            - Abban igazad lehet, hogy a szerelem százféle okból születhet. De neked szükséged van rá? Ragaszkodsz hozzá?

            Keita lehajtotta a fejét. Haja az arcába hullott, de nem zavarta.

            - Hogy szükségem van-e rá? Bizonyosan ugyanúgy folyna tovább az életem, ha ő már nem lenne benne. De a gondolatra is elfog a sivárság érzete, a gyomrom összeszorul. Nem akarom elveszteni.

            Az ojabun úgy érezte olyasmire bukkant, ami eddig meg sem fordult a fejében.

            - Miért akarsz vele menni? Nem bízol benne?

            Keita felemelte a fejét. Kicsit nehezére esett a problémára fókuszálni.

            - Bízni? Nem mondhatnám, hogy ezzel a Hoshino-gumival nem lepett meg. Láttam azokat a halakat és rákérdeztem. Talán nem is egyszer. És mindig kikerülte a választ. Nem állítanám, hogy nem érzek csalódottságot. De nem azért, mert a Hoshino-gumi tagja volt, hanem mert nem bízott bennem annyira, hogy ezt elmondja. Úgyhogy igen, a bizalom azt hiszem, kulcsszó. Ezért most össze vagyok zavarodva. De nem ezért akarok vele menni.

            Takeda várta a folytatást, de az kicsit késlekedett. Mintha még beszélni is nehéz lenne erről.

            - Akkor? Miért?

            Keita ránézett. Nagyon komoly tekintettel.

            - Én már nem éltem jakuzák között. De ma mindannyiótokon, aki jártas ebben a világban, megdöbbenést láttam. Igaz? Amit mondtatok. Igaz?

            - Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte az apja, de csak az időt akarta húzni. Tudta a választ.

            - Arra, hogy ha visszamegy, halott ember.

            Takeda vonakodva bólintott.

            - Nem tudom, hogy sikerült kilépnie. Tényleg elképzelésem sincs. Erre nemigen van példa. De ha egyszer megtette, jobb lenne, ha meghúzná magát, és nem menne a közelükbe. Az ilyesmit a jakuza nem bocsátja meg.

            - Baja eshet?

            Takeda habozott a válasszal. De végül megadta.

            - Szerintem te is tudod.

            Keita teleszívta a tüdejét levegővel, aztán lassan kieresztette.

            - Akkor nyilván te is tudod. Hogy nem hagyhatom egyedül menni. Hogy meg kell védenem, amennyire tőlem telik. Mert nem tudom, hogy élhetnék tovább, ha vele történne valami.

            Takeda értette. Nagyon is. És belesajdult a szíve, mert tudta, hogy ez ellen nincsenek érvei. Az a férfi ráadásul feladta a karrierjét a fiáért. Hacsak nem valami hátsó szándékkal csinálta, de akkor nincs kegyelem számára.

            - Legalább vidd magaddal Kajiyama Kimio-sant!

            Keita halványan elmosolyodott.

            - Köszönöm, hogy megértesz! – Felállt. Elindult az ajtó felé, de félúton megtorpant, visszanézett. – És köszönöm a javaslatot, de ha nem haragszol, nem élek vele. Nincs szükségem Kimio-sanra. És ezt neked is tudnod kell, hiszen neked kell a leginkább tisztában lenned vele, hogy mire vagyok képes.

            - Egy próbát megért – dörmögte inkább csak magában az ojabun. Keita időközben elérte az ajtót.

            - Akkor hát, édesapám, elfogadod őt a páromnak?

            Katagura Takeda hosszasan ránézett. Még mindig nagyon sok minden kavargott a fejében, pár dolog megvilágosodott, mások azonban új kérdéseket vetettek fel. De nem akarta válasz nélkül hagyni a fia kívánságát.

            - Megígérem, hogy felelek erre, ha hazaérkeztek. Most csak arra figyelj, hogy épségben visszatérjetek! Kérlek!

            Keita bólintott. Nem látszott teljesen elégedettnek, de nem szólt semmit. Halkan behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. Az apja megfordult, és visszatért a foteljéhez. Még sok mindenről döntenie kellett.

 

***

 

            A 15 órás Tokió-London repülőút, Saito bizton állíthatta, toplistás lehetett volna élete legkellemetlenebb éjszakáinak sorában. Összezárva valakivel, aki annyira kedves a szívednek, ugyanakkor, ha tehetné, egy szót se szólna hozzád (így is csupán a legszükségesebbekre szorítkozott), az maga a pokol. Pedig Saito igyekezett megteremteni az ideális atmoszférát. Az éjszakai repülésnek különleges hangulata van, ezt igyekezett kihasználni. Természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy bizonyos kérdésekkel kapcsolatban magyarázattal tartozik. Megtette hát az előkészületeket. Valójában a sajátjukon kívül a környezetükben lévő helyeket is megvette, hogy senki se zavarhassa őket. A stewardesseknek jelezte, hogy fontos üzleti megbeszélést kell folytatniuk, ezért a repülés megkezdése után fél órával már senki nem zaklatta őket. Az éjszakai fények is a kezére játszottak. De hiába. Keita szinte nem is vett róla tudomást. Ott ültek egymás mellett, de nem értek egymáshoz. Csak pár centire tőle, a karfán ott hevert a karcsú kéz, de nem nyúlhatott hozzá. Nem, mert amikor korábban megpróbálta, nem durva, de hűvös és határozott elutasításban részesült.

            Azonban a szemét nem állíthatta meg. Ezért csak nézte állhatatosan a komoly, finom profilt, az utálatos, szoros hajfonatot, amelyet Keita csak akkor viselt, ha valami nyomasztotta. Saito eddigre komoly ellenszenvvel viseltetett mindennemű hajgumi iránt. Nem szánta volna egy nagy máglyára vetni a gumiipar e jobb sorsra nem érdemes termékeit. Ugyanakkor még mindig nem tudta, tulajdonképpen mi is zaklatta fel ennyire Keitát. Persze volt egy-két dolog, amit nem mondott el neki, de az volt az érzése, hogy nem ez okozza a feszültséget kettejük között.

            Összeszorult a torka, mert Keita annyira másképpen viselkedett, mint máskor, amikor összevesztek. Nem drámázott, nem durcáskodott, nem halmozta el a szemrehányásaival. Csak… egyszerűen szomorú volt. Magas, egyenes alakja inkább érezhetően, mint láthatóan meghajlott, sütött róla a nyomora. Szép, elfelhősödött szemeit elrejtette félig leeresztett szemhéja. Felületes szemlélő azt hihette, hogy alszik, de Saito tudta, hogy nem így van. Bár nem mozgott sokat, időről időre testhelyzetet változtatott, idegesen fészkelődött. Nyilvánvalóan őt sem hagyta hidegen, hogy ott ül mellette.

            - Keita-chan – szólította meg halkan 10 óra felé. Addigra már 3 órája tartott az út, teljesen besötétedett, az utasok többsége nyugovóra tért, csak halvány jelzőfények világítottak a business-class kényelmes ülései fölött. – Beszélhetnénk egymással? Lenne néhány dolog, amit feltétlenül meg kéne beszélnünk.

            Először nem kapott választ, de a karfán nyugvó kéz ráfeszült a bőrborításra. A hosszú lábak is megrezdültek.

            - Nem szeretnék beszélgetni – érkezett meg egyszer csak a halk válasz. A félhomályban nem tudta kivenni az arcát, de a hangja üres volt, túlságosan is sivár. Nem volt bántó éle. Igazából semmilyen éle nem volt. Saito kicsit megijedt. Ez túlontúl szokatlan volt, semmiféle gyakorlata nem volt benne. Igazság szerint teljesen tanácstalannak érezte magát.      - Keita-chan, tudom, hogy vannak dolgok, amelyeket tisztáznunk…

            - Semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó – érkezett a sietős felelet. – Ne feszélyezd magad, Saito-san, nincs miért nyugtalankodnod. Minden bizonnyal megvolt a jó okod rá, hogy úgy járj el, ahogy tetted.

            Kész monológ volt. Az utóbbi három óra némasága után még azt is jelenthette volna, hogy megtört a jég, de Saito tudott olvasni a hangszínből. Mindent összevetve, durva elutasításban részesült.

            - Én szeretném mégis…

            A kéz tiltakozva felemelkedett. Keita, amennyire csak tudott, elfordult tőle. Egész testtartásából sütött az hárítás, elővette az ülése mellé készített plédet, és beleburkolózott.

            - Remélem, nem haragszol túlságosan, Saito-san, de ideje aludnunk. Fáradt vagyok. Most nem alkalmas az időpont a társalgásra.

            Hogy nyomatékosítsa állítását, hátradöntötte az állítható ülést, tüntetően kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a párna és a takaró puha ölelésében. Csak kicsit rontotta az összhatást, hogy elegáns cipőjét még ki sem oldozta, a zakóját elfelejtette levenni, a szoros varkocs még mindig fájdalmasan húzta a fejbőrét.

            - Rendben, Keita-chan, aludj! De ne felejtsd el, hogy mindenképpen beszélnünk kell.

            De nem aludtak. Saito hosszú ideig csak figyelte az inkább érzékelhető, mint hallható rezdüléseket. Ahogy a hosszú végtagok próbálják megtalálni a legkényelmesebb helyzetet a szűk helyen, ahogy a haj a párnához súrolódik, az öltöny anyaga megfeszül. Talán csak negyed óra telt el, talán három egész. Nem tudta volna megmondani, de nem bírta tovább.

            - Keita-chan! Alszol? – tartott tőle, hogy nem kap választ.

            - Nem – tényleg annyira nem számított rá, hogy majdhogynem azt képzelte, csak félrehallja.

            - Nem?

            - Még mindig nem.

            Saito majdnem elmosolyodott, de a hang túl komoly volt.

            - Beszélhetünk?

            - Miről?

            Saito kicsit feljebb tornázta magát. A business class ülései igazán kényelmesek voltak, de az ő testmagassága mégiscsak közelítette a 190 centit, megfájdult a háta.

            - Nincsenek kérdéseid?

            Viszonylag hosszas csend következett. Aztán:

            - Nincsenek.

            Saito ellenállt a késztetésnek és nem csapott rá tehetetlenségében a karfára. A párnát sem vágta földhöz. Elszámolt ötig mielőtt válaszolt volna.

            - Keita-chan, lehet, hogy tévedek, de nem lehetséges… szóval… - újabb háromig számolás, aztán hosszas levegő kieresztés -, talán ez merő képzelgés, ha így van, bocsáss meg, de… haragszol rám valamiért? – azért remélte, hogy az irónia átmegy, és némi reakciót vált ki.

            - Nem.

            Saito lehunyta a szemét, és összepréselte az ajkait. Ezúttal tízig.

            - Ez esetben, megkérdezhetem, miért nem szólsz hozzám?

            - Most is beszélek.

            - Nem beszélsz, csak tőmondatokban válaszolsz, mert nem hagylak békén.

            Csend. Egy légörvény oldalba kapta a gépet, a jelzőfények vibrálni kezdtek. Aztán helyreállt az elektromos hálózat, de még mindig nem jött felelet. Végül:

            - Máskor talán olyan beszédes lennék?

            - Zárkózott vagy, és nehezen megközelíthető, de nem kuka. És eddig úgy tapasztaltam, velem különösképpen nem.

            - Miről kéne beszélnünk?

            - Nem vagy kíváncsi a Hoshino-gumira?

            - Eleget tudok róla. Nem tűnik másnak, mint bármelyik jakuza csoport. Elhiheted, alapos ismereteim vannak a témában. DNS-szintű ismereteim. Az kicsit különleges, hogy külföldön működnek, de nem példa nélkül való.

            Saito feléje fordította a fejét. De nem sokat látott, a félhomály és a magasra húzott takaró jól fedett.

            - Az sem érdekel, hogy hogyan kerültem közéjük?

            A válasz olyan halk volt, hogy majdnem elveszett a vastag takaró alatt.

            - Bízom benned. Bizonyára megvolt rá az okod. Amúgy is, azt mondtad, hogy egyelőre nem mondhatsz erről semmit. Ha majd lehetővé válik, nyilván elmondod.

            Saito szeretett volna felállni. Igazán szeretett volna felállni, és ha lehetséges üvölteni egy méreteset. De nem tehette.

            - Tudod, úgy képzeltem, hogy veled kivételt teszek – préselte ki magából.

            - Mint mondtam, nincs rá semmi szükség.

            Most Saito döntött úgy, hogy nincs semmi mondanivalója. Ölni tudott volna egy könyvért, amivel elterelheti a figyelmét, de nem akart villanyt kapcsolni. Nem akarta látni az önfejű dilist maga mellett. Még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy odébb ül két üléssel, elvégre felvásárolta a fél business classt. Komolyan, most kellett ez neki?! Annyira elfoglalta magát a gondolataival, hogy meg sem hallotta azonnal.

            - … kérdeztem valamit!

            - Ó, elnézést, Keita-chan! Ismételd meg kérlek!

            - Azt kérdeztem: miért nem mondtad meg a családomnak, hogy együtt vagyunk?

            A döbbenet ledermesztette Saitot. Ha abban a percben a repülőgép nekicsapódik a Grand Canyon valamelyik sziklafalának, talán észre sem veszi, annyira meglepődött. Fél napja rágódott ezen, legalább tíz okot és lehetséges forgatókönyvet véggigondolt, ami ezt a sértődősdit okozhatta. Hát ez egészen biztosan nem volt közöttük.

            - Kellett volna? Miért?

            Keita hirtelen felült. Ledobta magáról a takarót, és Saito felé fordult.

            - Amikor megjelentél a kihallgató szobában… Elképzelni sem tudtam, mi ott a dolgod. Illetve tudtam, hogy fellépj a vád nevében. De nem ez történt. Ott ültem, figyeltelek, és azt gondoltam, ez csak azért lehet, mert mindenre elszántad magad. Meg hogy mindenki számára nyilvánvaló lesz, hogy miért tetted. Felkészültem rá, hogy kimondod. Tényleg, abszurd módon rákészültem. Viszonylag csalódást keltő, mekkora egy hülye voltam – hanyatlott vissza az ülésbe.

            Saito nem akart hinni a fülének.

            - Hogy mondhattam volna el nekik, Keita? Az Isten szerelmére? A szüleid még azt sem tudják, hogy meleg vagy! Nem az én dolgom ezt az arcukba vágni! Pláne nem, hogy éppen velem vagy kapcsolatban. Akire amúgy se tudnak gyanakvás nélkül nézni. Van fogalmad róla, hogy mi erőfeszítésembe került összetákolni egy elfogadható ürügyet?

            Legnagyobb meglepetésére a dilis démon nem kezdett el vitatkozni. Valójában teljesen szó nélkül hagyta az érvelést. Ami egyébként legalább annyira dühítő volt, mintha veszekedett volna rajta. Elfordult a vaksötét ablak felé, nem túl elegánsan a hátát mutatva Saito felé. Kigombolta a zakóját és akkurátusan levette. Kioldotta a cipőfűzőjét, és lerúgta a cipőit, kihúzta a hajából a hajgumit, élvezettel a fürtök közé túrt, még a fejét is megrázta, hogy kilazuljanak a szálak. Saito szája kiszáradt, ahogy figyelte a vékony ingben a meg-megfeszülő izmokat. De még mielőtt bármit reagálhatott volna, a másik lefeküdt, megfogta a takarót és – még mindig háttal neki – a füléig húzta. Alig hallatszott, amit mond.

            - Amire egyébként semmi szükség nem volt – bökte ki az értelmezhetetlen mondatot, majd bosszantó gyorsasággal álomba merült. Saito ott ült, és már megint azon kapta magát, hogy azon töpreng, ezúttal mi is történt tulajdonképpen.

 

***

 

            Keita másnap reggel arra ébredt, hogy a kis kerek ablakon keresztül a szemébe süt a nap. Méltatlankodva próbálta félrefordítani a fejét, de már úgyis mindegy volt, nem tudott visszasüllyedni az álomba. Mindazonáltal nagyon jól aludt. Sokkal jobban, mint gondolta. Talán, mert ez előző éjszaka nagyon izgult a várható kihallgatás miatt, így csak felületes, nyugtalan pihenésben volt része. Megdörzsölte a szemét, felült. Egy roppant mód komor, de még így is nagyon vonzó, álomtól kócos skót-japánnal találta szemközt magát. Vagy japán-skóttal?

            - Térj magadhoz, Keita, hamarosan landolunk. Gondolom, szeretnél addigra emberi formát ölteni.

            Hamar összekapta magát. Bár persze kényelmetlen volt a tegnapi öltönyében, de remélte, hogy a hotelben majd módja lesz felfrissülni, mielőtt akcióba lendülnek. Bármit jelentsen is az, mert persze fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Saito mire készül. Amit egyértelműen a saját önfejűségének köszönhetett, hiszen a férfi az éjszaka megpróbálta megbeszélni vele a továbbiakat. Megvonta a vállát. Majdcsak lesz valahogy!

            Nem sok csomagjuk volt, így nem tartott sokáig a kicsekkolás. Ha véletlenül tovább kéne maradniuk – ami problémákat okozna otthon -, legfeljebb majd vásárolnak ruhaneműket. Így tervezték. Kiléptek a terminálból. Keita elindult volna a kijárat felé, de Saito megtorpant és körülnézett. Mintha keresne valamit.

            A talány nem sokáig maradt talány. Magas, feszes tartású férfi lépett hozzájuk. Az idősebb korosztályhoz tartozott, korát méltóságteljesen viselte. Jelzésszerűen meghajtotta magát Saito felé.

            - Üdvözlöm itthon, Mr Shawn – köszöntötte.

            Shawn?!?!?!

            - Örülök, hogy látom, Alistair! Nem is gondoltam, hogy éppen maga jön ki értünk – ruganyos léptekkel elindult a férfi nyomában. Keita követte őket. Nem volt hülye, hamar rájött, hogy valamiféle alkalmazottal van dolga. Majd elfelejtette, hogy Saito itt arisztokrata. Ez esetben vélhetően nem szállodában fognak lakni.

            A parkolóban egy Rolls-Royce várta őket. Keita elhúzta a száját. Milyen közhelyes!

            - Jól utaztak, Mr Shawn? – kérdezte az öregfiú, miután beültek az autóba az egyenruhás sofőr mellé. Ez utóbbi egy szót sem szólt, úgy viselkedett, mint a kocsi tartozéka.

            - A körülményekhez képest, köszönjük, igen! Nem okoztunk gondot? Nagyon hirtelen jött az utazás ötlete.

            - Mindig boldogok vagyunk, ha hazatér, uram – bólintott kimérten a férfi.

            - Igaz is, nem is mutattam be önöket: Keita, ez a tiszteletreméltó úriember itt Alistair MacLaine, a MacLaine klánból. Nagyapám belső inasa. Alistair, ő Katagura Keita. – Az öregember hátrafordult a sofőr melletti ülésből, és szertartásosan bólintott a fiú felé. De Keita jó megfigyelő volt. Észrevette az élesen mérlegelő pillantást, amelyet feléje vetett. Elmosolyodott. Elővette a legszebb oxfordi angolságát. Talán a Stanfordon végezte az egyetemet, de egy évig Oxfordban volt ösztöndíjas.

            - Örülök a találkozásnak, Mr MacLaine! – az öregúr szeme egy pillanatra megvillant, de dicséretesen gyorsan rendezte arcvonásait.

            - Üdvözlöm, uram, nálunk! A ház készen áll a fogadásukra. Remélem, kellemes időt töltenek itt!

            Ezzel be is fejezte. Az út hátralévő részében egy szó sem hangzott el. Keita nem érezte kellemetlennek. Bámult kifelé az ablakon, üdvözölte a rég látott utcákat.

            A MacLaine rezidencia méltóságteljes, klasszicista eleganciát sugárzott. Csillogó ablakai kizárták a kíváncsi pillantásokat, nagy, masszív ajtaja hangtalanul kinyílt, amikor megérkeztek. Keita látott már ilyen mutatványt. A titka egy inas volt, akinek egyetlen feladata, hogy figyelje az érkezőket.

            Mint rögtön kiderült, George-nak hívták a fickót. Amikor beléptek, ő vette el a csomagjaikat.

            - Üdvözlöm itthon, Mr Shawn! – kezdte rá ő is. Keita már meg sem lepődött. – A nagyapja várja önöket az első emeleti szalonban.

            Saito bólintott. Bár megtorpant egy pillanatra a lépcső tövében, nagy levegőt vett, és elindult felfelé. Keita magára értette a többesszámot, úgyhogy követte.

            Az első emeleti szalon pontosan úgy nézett ki, ahogy egy angol kastély fogadótermének kell. A sötét faborítás és a családi címerek és festmények által körülölelt méretes íróasztal mellől alacsony, karótnyelt, vékony, koros férfi állt fel. Megkerülte az asztalt, és eléjük jött. Keita zavartan azonosította a megdöbbentő zöld szemeket.

            Saito közelebb lépett a férfihez. Megállt előtte, de nem értek egymáshoz.

            - Üdvözöllek, nagyapa! Örülök, hogy jó egészségben látlak! Köszönöm a segítségedet! Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam: nagyapa, ő Katagura Keita, a Katagura Corporation örököse, és a kedvesem.


	13. Chapter 13

Szemenszedett hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy a méltóságteljes öregúrnak a szeme sem rebbent. Igenis megrebbent. Keita mindazonáltal döbbenten látta, hogy a szenvtelenség egy pillanatra sem hagyja el merev arcát. Egész biztosan nem így képzelt egy brit arisztokratát, amint éppen megtudja, hogy egyetlen fiú unokája egy férfival bújik ágyba. Ő maga iszonyatos zavarba jött. Nem szánta volna képen vágni Saitot, miközben persze hirtelen és zavarbaejtő boldogság szorította öklömnyi csomóba a gyomrát.

            - Örvendek, hogy megismerhetem, Mr. Katagura.

            Saito most feléje fordult.

            - Keita, ez itt a nagyapám, Angus MacLaine, a MacLaine klán fej és a Scotland Yard szervezett bűnözés elleni részlegének ezredese. Ő lesz, aki segít nekünk.

            Angus MacLaine biccentett, miközben intett nekik, hogy üljenek le.

            - Talán halvérű embernek tűnök, Mr. Katagura, de hiszi vagy sem, még én sem bántam volna, ha az unokámat nem csupán egy bűncselekmény készteti arra, hogy végre meglátogasson – közölte szárazon, miközben Saitoéra zavarba ejtően hasonlító tekintetével méricskélte a japán fiút. – Meg persze, hogy a segítségemre szorul.

            Saito bosszankodva ült le.

            - Kérlek, nagyapa, ne hozz zavarba Keita előtt!

            Az öreg most unokájának szentelte a figyelmét. Felhúzta a szemöldökét.

            - Miért is ne? – kérdezte mosolytalanul. Ami annyira vicces volt, hogy Keita, rá nem jellemző módon, majdnem felnevetett.

            - Nincs sok időnk, nagyapa. Mit sikerült elintéznetek?

            Az idősebb MacLaine az ajtó mellett türelmesen várakozó inasára nézett.

            - Kérem, Alistair, hívja át a dolgozóból Mr. Goode-ot.

            Saito izgatottan fészkelődni kezdett. Majdnem el is vigyorodott.

            - Andrew itt van?

            - Természetesen – bólintott kimérten a nagyapja.

            Keitát kicsit idegesítette ez a lelkesedés. Hát még, amikor meglátta a kiváltó okát. Pár perc múlva harminc körüli férfi lépett be az egyik rejtett ajtón. Magas, atlétikus alakja hosszútávfutót idézett. Szalmaszőke haja pompásan illett kisfiús mosolyához, amit Saitora villantott.

            - Hali, MacLaine!

            - Goode! Rég láttalak.

            - Ha nem pattantál volna meg Japánba, most együtt sörözhetnénk a kedvenc pubunkban.

            - Azelőtt vagy azután, hogy a Hoshino fiúk kiheréltek? – Saito felállt a kanapéról, a két férfi melegen megölelte egymást.

            Keita határozottan nem kedvelte Andrew Goode-ot.

            - Andrew, ő Keita Katagura – most bezzeg nem tette hozzá, hogy a kedvesem.

            Andrew Goode ragyogó mosolyt villantott Keitára, és kezét nyújtva odasietett hozzá.

            - Mr. Katagura! Tegnap volt szerencsém hosszasan társalogni Shawnnal. Mindenről értesültem, ami Önnel történt. Kérem, higgye el, megoldjuk ezt a problémát!

            Keita is felállt. Hűvösen kinyújtotta karcsú kezét.

            - Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Mr. Goode! – a hangja mindent tükrözött, csak örömöt nem.

            Andrew Goode nem látszott zavartatni magát.

            - Azt a leborult szivarvégit! Maga tényleg lélegzetelállító szépség! Shawn nem túlzott.

            - Andrew – szólt rá Saito, de nem tudta leplezni birtokló büszkeségét. Keita viszont majdnem félrenyelt. Szóval mégis tud róla. Meglepő módon ez kicsit sem nyugtatta meg. Sőt! Ki ez a pasas, hogy Saito csak így elmondta neki? Keita szeme előtt angol lapok szalagcímei rémlettek fel: „A skót örökös és a japán fiú románca”, „Szerelem, vagy szex, az arisztokrata és a jakuza”, „Naiv szépség, vagy rafinált csábító: a japán virágfiú titka.” Mert ennyiből akár az újságokba is betehette volna az ütődött! Micsoda paradoxon, hogy alig egy napja még azon rágta magát, hogy az idétlen skót nem képes felvállalni a kapcsolatukat.

            Az öreg MacLaine hangja riasztotta fel.

            - MacLaine hadnagy! Goode hadnagy! – csattant fel az öreg. – Megtennék, hogy abbahagyják a szórakozást?! – a két említett szinte megszeppenten pislantott egymásra. – Elnézését kérem, Mr. Katagura az unokám modortalanságáért! Ez az alkalmatlan anyaszomorító itt Andrew Goode az operatív csoportunk tagja.

            - Nagyapa, már leszereltem – dohogta a másik anyaszomorító.

            - A legjobb tudomásom szerint, éppen egy éles akcióban készül részt venni, MacLaine hadnagy – nyomta meg figyelmeztetően a mondat végét az öreg parancsnok.

            Keita zavartan figyelte őket. Valójában semmi más nem maradt meg a fejében, mint a megdöbbentő megszólítás. „MacLaine hadnagy”. Nem értett semmit. Kényszeredetten az öregemberre mosolygott.

            - Üljön le mindenki – adta ki az utasítást az öreg. – Goode hadnagy, tájékoztassa MacLaine hadnagyot és Mr. Katagurát a részletekről!

            Andrew Goode olyan hirtelen vedlett át született katonává, mintha nem is az imént játszott volna pajkos kölyökkutyát egy másik bosszantóan kétarcú személlyel.

            - A parancs szerint mindent előkészítettünk. A bevetési csoport már Liverpoolban várakozik. Húsz a legjobban kiképzett embereink közül. Hibayashi ügynök felvette a kapcsolatot Haruta Hoshinoval, jelezte neki, hogy Yuuya Yamazaki visszatért, és információi vannak. Még várjuk a jelentését, hogy mennyire harapott rá Haruta a hírre. Előkészítettük a helikoptert is, ami indulásra készen várja Shawnt és Mr. Katagurát. Ha Hibayashi visszajelez, hogy Haruta hajlandó tárgyalni Yamazakival, elindulhat a művelet. Úgy számolom, bármelyik percben befuthat a jelentés. A kérdés az, hogy Haruta milyen feltételeket szab, illetve milyen körülményeket jelöl meg a lehetséges találkozóhoz. A terv egyetlen hátulütője lehet, ha nagy túlerővel érkezik, azonban ahogy azt Shawn korábbi tapasztalatai mutatták, ez nem az ő stílusa. Ha hagyatkozhatunk a vele kapcsolatos eddigi ismereteinkre, sokkal valószínűbb, hogy egyedül akarja learatni a babért, hogy elfoghatja az áruló Yamazakit, így csupán szűkös kísérettel érkezik. Erre építettük a stratégiát. A sikeres akció érdekében előkészítettük az eszközöket Shawn bedrótozásához. A támogató technológia már szintén Liverpoolban várakozik a kezdésre. – Éles pillantást vetett Saitora. – Ugyanakkor arra is javaslatot kívánok tenni, hogy Shawn feltétlenül viseljen golyóálló mellényt. Visszatérése a Hoshinohoz páratlanul veszélyes vállalás. Különösképpen, hogy csaliként óhajt fellépni.

            Keita a maga részéről csak támogatni tudta a javaslatot, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy maga az érintett megvétózza. És igaza lesz.

            - Szó sem lehet róla, Andrew! Ha kiszúrják, márpedig jó eséllyel kiszúrják, van benne gyakorlatuk, máris lebuktunk. Veszélybe sodornánk az egész küldetést.

            Keita sóhajtva bólintott magában. Ő ugyanezt tette volna. De máris sajgott a mellkasa a fájdalmas aggódástól.

            Andrew megcsóválta a fejét.

            - Többet kellene törődnöd a biztonságoddal, Shawn. Bármennyire jó vagy a közelharcban, esélyed sincs egy pisztolygolyó ellen. Márpedig csőre töltött fegyverekkel fognak várni, ezt elhiheted.

            - Mondj valami újat! – dörmögte Saito.

            - Egyetértek Mr. Goode-dal – szólalt meg hirtelen Keita.

            Saito félrefordította a fejét, hogy jobban lássa.

            - Dehogy értesz egyet.

            - De igen – makacskodott Keita. – A biztonságod fontosabb ennél az egész hülyeségnél. Hagyjuk a fenébe az egészet!

            - Ne gyerekeskedj!

            - Saito! – villant Keita szeme.

            - Ne haragudj! – visszakozott az. – De ha idáig eljöttünk, már nem fordulunk vissza. És nem érthetsz egyet Goode-dal, mert pontosan tudod, milyen következményekkel járna az az ostoba mellény.

            Keita elfordította a fejét. A padlót bámulta, nem válaszolt. Mit mondhatott volna?

            Andrew Goode megköszörülte a torkát.

            - Őszintén szólva, ami a biztonsági intézkedéseket illeti, volna egy másik javaslatom is. Meglátásom szerint – furcsán méricskélő pillantással mérte végig Keita már-már lányosan karcsú alakját -, jobb lenne, ha Mr. Katagura nem tartana velünk. Civil, és akadályozhatja a műveletet.

            Keita nem válaszolt, csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

            - Ne aggódjon, Mr. Goode. Majdcsak megleszek valahogy.

            Végre az idős lord is megszólalt.

            - Többé-kevésbé megegyezik a véleményem Goode hadnagyéval. Elterelheti Shawn figyelmét a kritikus pillanatokban.

            Keita az öregemberre pillantott. Szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Saito nyugtalanul feléje mozdul, de egy intéssel megállította. Lefegyverző mosolyt villantott a lordra.

            - Uraim, félreértést érzékelek a közöttünk zajló kommunikációban – szándékosan használt szofisztikáltan bonyolult nyelvet, hogy felfogják végre, nem egy ostoba japcsi üldögél közöttük. Hátradőlt, magabiztos testtartást vett fel. Minden mozdulatát kiszámította, annak érdekében, hogy észrevegyék, tévedésben vannak. – Önök – ámbátor Saito e kérdésben velem nem egyeztetett előre -, értesültek arról, hogy milyen viszony áll fenn kettőnk között. Mivel egyikük a nagyapja, másikuk pedig közeli jóbarátja – villantotta rá híres jéghideg tekintetét a feszengő Goode-ra -, nyilvánvalóan nem róhatom fel ezt neki, minden joga megvolt hozzá – Saito mocorgása jelezte, hogy mondanivalója lenne, de Keita megint leintette. – Mindazonáltal, ez az információ, úgy tűnik, félrevezette Önöket. Esetleg lehetséges, hogy arra a téves következtetésre jutottak, hogy feminim lényem lenne, amely csak arra alkalmas, hogy méltatlan zavart keltsen jobb sorsra érdemes, méltóságteljes férfiemberekben? Talán az a benyomásuk, hogy ki tudja milyen ravasz csábítás felhasználásával rávettem egy híresen rátermett férfit, hogy az életét kockáztassa a védelmemben? Három ponton rendkívül sértő a viselkedésük. Először is, nem ismernek, de feltételezésekbe bocsátkoznak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mire vagyok képes. Másodszor, méltánytalan módon, ostobának és megvezethetőnek nézik a férfit, akit nagyra becsülök, máskülönben nem osztanám meg vele az ágyam – szándékosan hozta szóba a testiséget, és igyekezett nem kimutatni megvetését, amikor látta a célzás hallatán megrándulni az öreg lord arcát. – Tudom, kívülről nézve az azonos neműek szerelme némileg egyszerűnek tűnik, de nem gondolják, hogy egy Saitohoz hasonlóan intelligens és hetero férfi nem térne le a normalitás útjáról valaki miatt, aki szép ugyan, de buta és gyámoltalan? Nem vagyok annyira együgyű, hogy vele tartsak egy veszélyes küldetésre, ahol csak teher lennék a számára. Ne értsék félre, nem nézőközönségnek jöttem, hanem egyenrangú társként. Még akkor is – tette hozzá most Saitot végigmérve pengeéles pillantásával -, ha ő elmulasztott felvilágosítani róla, hogy a Scotland Yard is érintett az ügyben. Harmadszor pedig, Önök rendkívül sértő és sztereotip módon megsértették az országom kultúráját. Nyilvánvalóan tisztában vannak vele, hogy ki és főleg mi vagyok. Ha pedig így van, hálás lennék, ha szánnának néhány percet arra, hogy végiggondolják, milyen képességekre és felkészültségre van szükség ahhoz, hogy valaki huszonévesen egy jakuza klánt irányítson. Esetleg, de tényleg csak feltételes módban, nem lehetséges, hogy lebecsülnek minket? Végtére is szervezett bűnözés a szakterületük, nem igaz? – nagyvonalúan intett egyet. – Elnézést, nem jakuza klánról beszélünk, hanem multinacionális cégről.

            Elhallgatott. A szobában csend támadt. Az öreg MacLaine arca megfeszült a rendre utasítás hallatán, de nem nyitotta ki pengére feszített száját, nem válaszolt. Goode láthatóan zavarba jött. Talán nem tudta, hogy reagáljon. Tényleg nem gondolta, hogy sztereotip a gondolkodása, de be kellett ismernie, hogy a Keitáról alkotott képe némileg fals. Ugyanakkor továbbra is úgy vélte, hogy civilnek nincs helye egy összeszokott akciócsoportban. Mindemellett azonban nem akarta megsérteni a személyt, aki láthatóan fontos Shawnnak. És persze Shawnt magát sem.

            Nem meglepő módon Saito talált először hangjára. Ő már ismerte Keitának ezt az arcát.

            - Úgy látom, Goode, mindkét felvetésedet elutasítottuk. Lépjünk tovább.

 

***

 

            Az egyeztetés még tíz percig tartott. Keita egy szót sem szólt többet. Hátradőlt, összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, és tüntetően elmerült a kandalló fölött elhelyezett mondén női portré szemlélésében.

            Negyed órával később az öreg lord kimentette magát, Goode teendőire hivatkozva szintén távozott, ők pedig Alistair mögött kisorjáztak a folyósóra. Odakint az inas megtorpant, feléjük fordult, udvariasan meghajolt és annyit mondott:

            - Shawn fiatalúr, Mr. Katagura, engedelmükkel bátorkodtam mindkettejük csomagjait Shawn fiatalúr szobájába vitetni. Kérem, helyezzék magukat kényelembe! Odavitetem az ebédjüket. Mr. MacLaine a klubjában étkezik, ezért nem tartottam szükségesnek a nagy étkezőben teríteni.

            Saito elvigyorodott. Részben annak hallatán, hogy Keitával osztozhat az ágyán – furamód nagyon tetszett neki, ahogy nyíltan párként kezelik őket -, részben az öreg elegánsan diplomatikus viselkedése láttán.

            - Köszönjük, Alistair! Maga a legkiválóbb inas, akit valaha ismerni volt szerencsém, még a gondolataimat is kitalálja…

            - Mindazonáltal – vágott közbe Keita -, erre semmi szükség. Kérem, vigye a táskáimat az egyik vendégszobába!

            Saito döbbenten nézett rá. Alistair bólintott és látszólag habozás nélkül elfordult, hogy teljesítse az utasítást. Mikor elfordult a folyosó túlsó végén, Saito megragadta Keita karját.

            - Miért csinálod ezt? – nem számonkérően, inkább kérlelve kérdezte.

            Keita szembefordult vele.

            - Beszéljünk négyszemközt. Mutasd meg a szobádat!

            Saito szobája nem illet az épület 18. sz.-i bájos hangulatához. Végletesen férfias, kicsit indusztriális hangulata azonban tökéletesen tükrözte az egykor benne lakó fiatalember egyéniségét. Keita a könyvespolchoz sétált, hogy szemügyre vegye a könyvkupacokat, Saito pedig eldobta magát egy kopott, kényelmesre ült fotelben, és igyekezett visszafogni türelmetlenségét. Szentül elhatározta, hogy megvárja, amíg a másik szólal meg először. Végül is, nem kellett sokáig tipródnia. Keita lógva hagyta a könyveket, megfordult, és a szemébe nézett.

            - Akkor hát, MacLaine hadnagy, vagy Yuuya Yamazaki? – keserűen elhúzta a száját, de nem engedte el Saito tekintetét. – Fedett ügynök voltál, nem igaz?

            Saito nem pislogott. De bólintott.

            - Miért mondtad, hogy jakuza voltál? Miért vezettél félre?

            Saito kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Végül mégis kijött valami hang a torkán.

            - Számomra nincs különbség.

            Keita felnevetett. Nem túl őszintén.

            - Hát számomra van. És meg ne haragudj, de elég hülyén hangzik, hogy te egy kalap alá veszed a kettőt. – Legyintett. – De mindegy is. Nem ez a lényeg. Csak… csupán… az érdekelne, mi minden van még, amiben nem lehetek veled kapcsolatban biztos.

            Saito végre magához tért. Összerezzent. Majdnem felpattant, de végül mégis arra jutott, jobb, ha veszteg marad. Kényes pillanat volt.

            - Keita…

            - Kérlek… Ne beszélj! Had mondjam el, amit gondolok. – Összehúzta a szemét, ahogy kereste a szavakat, amelyekkel legplasztikusabban kifejezheti magát. – Azt hiszem… nem ismerlek, MacLaine Saito. Azt hittem, tudom ki vagy, de most… kételkedem…

            - Soha nem hazudtam neked, kérlek, hidd el!

            Keita bólintott.

            - Nem is gondoltam ilyesmit. Nem hazudsz, csak nem mondasz el dolgokat. Szíved joga persze, meg nem is olyan régen találkoztunk. Csak éppen… - nagyot sóhajtott, és hátravetette a fejét tanácstalanságában. - …nos, ostobának érzem magam. Olyasvalakinek, aki az oldalvonalról leselkedik befelé. Aki kéznél van, amikor kell, és valahogy… kimarad a dolgok lényegéből.

            Saito most már nem állhatta tovább. Felállt.

            - Érzésem szerint ezt most erősen túlzásba viszed.

            Keita lebiggyesztette a száját.

            - Talán igen. De nem tudok ezen változtatni. Vagy, tudod mit? Nem is akarok.

            - Semmit nem akartam eltitkolni előled.

            - De sikerült. És nem is valami aprócska dologról van szó, nem igaz? Nem érezted fontosnak, hogy megoszd velem életed legtraumatikusabb élményét.

            Saito érezte, hogy felmegy benne a pumpa.

            -Te miről beszélsz?!

            Keita felvonta mindkét szemöldökét.

            - Csak nem a lényegre tapintottam? Hirtelen nagyon érzékeny lettél. Csak találgattam. Elvégre csak volt valami oka, hogy ennyire titkolod ezt a történetet.

            - Semmit nem tudsz az egészről – sziszegte Saito.

            - Hát pontosan erről beszélek.

            Saito döbbenten bámult. Úgy felháborodott, hogy elfogytak a szavai.

            - Mi vagyok én neked, Saito-san? Dugópartner? Törékeny virágszál, akit meg kell kímélni az élet kemény oldalától? Fogadjunk, te is meg akartál próbálni rávenni, hogy maradjak távol az akciótól.

            Saito nem felelt. Keita lemondóan mosolygott.

            - Talált. Nem igaz? Távol akartál tartani egy olyan helyzettől, amiben az életedet teszed kockára azért, hogy nekem segíts. Ez rendben van?

            - Igen. Számomra így van rendben. Megvédem a szeretteimet.

            - Hát számomra is így van rendben. Megint elfelejtettél valamit, Saito-san. Az alfa dolgot, emlékszel? Lehet, hogy az ágyban alárendelem neked magam, de az az egyetlen hely, ahol dominálhatsz felettem. Ahogy látom, te ezt nem igazán tudod elfogadni. Nem vagyok nő, Saito-san. Bár, őszintén szólva, ha az lennék sem biztos, hogy belemennék ebbe. De így… esélytelen.

            - Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

            Keita megvonta a vállát.

            - Nem igazán tudom. Még. De gondolkodom rajta – hirtelen nekilódult. Körbejárta a helyiséget, végighúzta a kezét az útjába kerülő bútorokon, mintha a feszültségét vezetné le. Aztán megtorpant és Saitora nézett. – Igazán, nagyon-nagyon szeretek veled szeretkezni, és együtt lenni a hosszú hétvégékén. Olvasni, enni, moziba menni, és nagyokat nevetni. Mindezek boldoggá tesznek. De… elég ez, Saito? Úgy értem… én még soha nem éltem kapcsolatban, nem is gondoltam rá, hogy ez valaha lehetséges lesz, különösen egy ilyen csodálatos emberrel, mint te, de… most úgy érzem… nem ilyennek kéne lennie. Túl sokat akarok?

            Saito megrázta a fejét. Valójában nem is tudta, hogy mire, de most nem volt más gondolata, minthogy megnyugtassa Keitát. Keita szomorúan mosolygott.

            - Emlékszel arra a csodálatos, boldog napra a lakásodon? Azt mondtam neked, hogy soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy valakivel ilyen közel kerülünk egymáshoz, és őrültség, tudom, de nem tudom kevesebbel beérni, mint a tökéletessel. Veled nem. Mert túlságosan drága nekem, ami köztünk van. Veled nem akarok kompromisszumokat kötni. Inkább folytatom az életem úgy, ahogy eddig is tettem, és lesz néhány varázslatos emlékem. De Saito, nem tudok úgy élni, hogy a lelked egyik felét elzárod előlem. Mert nem bízol bennem.

            Saito úgy érezte magát, mint aki egy huszadrangú horrorfilmbe csöppen. Vagy melodrámába. Az egyik pillanatban még boldogság, aztán… Megborzongott. Szabályosan kirázta a hideg a gondolatra, hogy hová tart ez a beszélgetés.

            - Az Ég szerelmére, Keita! Miről beszélsz?! Szeretlek!

            Keita ránézett. Könnyfátyol fedte a szemét. Még mindig mosolygott.

            - Most mondtad ki először. És elhiheted, nem így akartam hallani először. Úgyhogy úgy teszek, mintha nem is hallottam volna. Mert tudom, hogy így van. A magad módján fontos vagyok neked. De ez nem az a mód, ami nekem jó. Mindent, vagy semmit. Másként nem megy.

            Saito tehetetlenségében rácsapott a mellette álló fotel háttámlájára.

            - Komolyan mondom, nem értelek!

            - Még ezt is elhiszem. De gondolkodj el rajta, hogy miért nem mondtad el nekem a történetedet. Holott többször is rákérdeztem. Lehetőséged volt, hogy megnyílj előttem. De nem tetted. Miért?

            Saito elveszetten nézett rá.

            - Túlságosan fájdalmas…

            - Ha valakivel együtt vagy, nem az a természetes, hogy ő enyhítse a fájdalmadat? Együtt vagy te velem, Saito? Úgy igazán?

            - Hát persze! Hogy kérdezheted ezt?! Ez a dolog… elég, ha nekem teher. Nem kérhetem, hogy te is…

            - Csak azért kérdezek, hogy elgondolkodj a válaszon. Amúgy pedig kérheted. Sőt akarnod kell. Mert anélkül, hogy megosztozunk a terheken és fájdalmon, semmik vagyunk. Csak szexpartnerek, vagy felületes barátok. Én nem ez akarok neked lenni.

            Megfordult és elindult az ajtó felé. Félúton megtorpant, de nem nézett hátra.

            - Most megyek, mert nem akarok tovább depizni. Mégiscsak férfi lennék. Bár, talán az lenne a tökéletes, ha erre is képesek lennénk együtt. De jobb, ha most nem zavarlak tovább. Elvégre komoly feladat vár ránk.

            - Keita – szólt utána Saito tompa hangon. – Te most szakítottál velem?

            Keita megdermedt. Hosszas csend következett, aztán megfordult, és lassan visszasétált, lecövekelt közvetlen Saito előtt. Nem nézett a szemébe, az ajkaira szegezte a szemét.

            - Te teljesen hülye vagy, Saito-chan? – a hangja valóban úgy csengett, mint ami elvárható valakitől, aki egy, az értelmi képességek terén nem kimondottan áldott személlyel kénytelen szót váltani. – A kedvesem ma az életét teszi kockára és te azt gondolod, annyira aljas lennék, hogy most adom ki az útját? Amúgy meg, ha hülye is vagy, az enyém vagy, nem áll szándékomban lemondani rólad. – Felemelte a kezét, hogy kisimítsa a Saito homlokán gyülekező ráncokat. – Ez csak… kérés? Nem… motiváció! Kérlek, gondolj arra, hogy egészben kell visszatérnünk, hogy megoldjuk a problémáinkat!

            - Egy csók is nagyon jó motiváció – Saito mérhetetlen hálás volt, hogy Keita hajlandóságot mutatott lazítani a hangulatot.

            - Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! Nem akarok kibékülni veled.

            - Miért? – halkult el Saito.

            Keita kicsit közelebb hajolt. Bár valóban nem csókolta meg, ajka súrolta Saitoét.

            - Mert azt mondják, nincs jobb egy kibékülős szexnél. Béküljünk ki, ha visszajöttünk. Ez elég motiváció?

 

***

           

            Keita különösen nézett ki. Aki nem ismerte, nyilván észre sem vette, de Saitot szinte szemen szúrta a különbség jelenlegi külseje és megszokott finoman elegáns öltözködési stílusa között. Így is helyes volt, hogy is lehetett volna más, de nem az a Keita, akit megismert és csodált választékos ízlése miatt. Még soha nem látta például ujjatlan pólóban, bár a sima, puha, fehér darab legalább nem feszült rá, nem úgy, mint a jó minőségű, fekete sztreccs farmer, ami lábának minden formás ívét szemérmetlenül kiemelte. A drapp vászonzakó némileg enyhített a sportos benyomáson, de a fekete, magas szárú edzőcipő megintcsak rossz irányba lökte az összhatást. Legalábbis Saito szerint. És a haja… Na, az volt a legfurcsább. Nem bontotta ki, de nyoma sem volt a megszokott laza kontynak, vagy a szoros fonatnak. Szorosan hátrafogta ugyan, de olyan szabályos, feszes szamurájkontyot varázsolt a fejére, hogy elment volna illusztrációnak egy történelemkönyvbe. Saito homlokráncolva figyelte, ahogy ott ült mellette a helikopterben. Érezte, hogy ez a szerelés nem lehet véletlen.

            Ő maga utólag hálás volt, amiért indulás előtt magára maradhatott egy órácskára. Kellett is ennyi idő, hogy belesimuljon Yamazaki Yuuya figurájába. És nehezebben ment, mint gondolta. Annyira nehezen, hogy a folyamat közepén akadt tíz perc, amikor le kellett ülnie, olyan heves légszomjjal küszködött, még a látása is elhomályosult. Szerencsére Alistair épp végszóra érkezett egy csésze jóféle angol teával, így módja nyílt magához térni.

Lehet, hogy ő meghökkent Keita külsején, de a fiú szabályosan hátrahőkölt, amikor ő a szűk hatvan perc elteltével belépett a szalonba, ahol a többiek már várták.

            Zabolátlan, hullámos fürtjeit hajzselével a fejére simította, amitől csinos, mosolygós arca – köszönhetően a merev arckifejezésnek is – hamisítatlan karvalyjelleget öltött. Tökéletesen szabott, igényes, fekete öltönyt viselt, hófehér, kézzel varrott inggel, keskeny, fekete selyemnyakkendővel. Egyik fülében apró gyémántfülbevaló, homlokára tolva drága napszemüveg egészítette ki a megjelenését. Lehengerlőnek látszott, veszélyesnek, de nagyon idegennek. Legalábbis Keita szerint, aki nem tudta eldönteni, hogy legszívesebben magára rántaná, vagy inkább olyan messzire lökné magától, amennyire csak lehetséges. Különösen azután, hogy tekintette összekapcsolódott a keskeny, halványzöld szemek halottá vált pillantásával. Megborzongott, mielőtt elfordította a fejét.

            Az időközben visszatért Angus MacLaine azonban elégedetten szemlélte egyetlen unokáját.

            - Az egyik legtehetségesebb ügynököm voltál – jelentette ki.

            Saito nagyapjára pillantott. Szeme továbbra sem sugárzott melegséget.

            - Az unokád voltam, aki lelkileg teljesen alkalmatlannak bizonyult a feladatra, amit ráosztottál.

            Ahogy most ott ültek a fülsiketítő zajban, és Saito bámulta a rendezett, angol tájat maga alatt, csak ez a beszélgetés zakatolt a fejében, és minden, ami idáig vezetett. Nem is vette észre, mikor csikordult meg a foga, és szorult ökölbe a keze, egészen addig, amíg pillekönnyű érintést nem érzett csontosra merevedett kézfején. Oldalra pillantott. Keita arcát látta, fején a szürreális fejhallgatóval, ami lehetővé tette a kommunikációjukat, noha nem használták ki. Az arca elé kúszó mikrofon mögött a szája mosolytalan volt, de a szeme gyengéd, ahogy karcsú ujjait az övéi közé feszegette. Saito érezte, ahogy kiszakad a tüdejéből a visszatartott levegő, miközben megfordította a kézfejét, hogy könnyebben összefűzhessék kezeiket.

 

            Minden közepesen működőképes maffiafilmben a találkozót minimum egy sötét, félreeső raktárhelyiségben tartották volna. De bárki, aki ilyesmire gondolna, nem ismeri Hoshino Harutát. A fickó jól fejlett anglomániában szenvedett. Élete legszebb napja volt, amikor megtudta, hogy apja az üzletet Angliába helyezi át. Csakis angol sört ivott, vajas kekszet majszolt earl grey teájához, és kizárólag szőke, pirospozsgás nőket döntött meg (bár sötétebb pillanataiban bárkit, akire gusztusa támadt). Így aztán, nem meglepő, hogy – bár egy pszichopata szadista volt -, székhelyét egy „Granny teázója” nevű helyen rendezte be, nem is olyan messzire Liverpool belvárosától, egy csendes mellékutcában. Saito túlságosan is jól ismerte ezt a helyet. Emlékezett rá azokból az időkből is, amikor Granny még élt, és tisztán élt az emlékezetében, ahogy meggyilkolása után, a temetésen, az örökösök észveszejtve írják alá a tulajdonátruházó okiratot, amelyet ő maga dugott az orruk alá. Granny nem halt szép halált.

            Nagyot sóhajtott, és visszanyelte a torkába toluló epét. Észnél kell lennie. Felidézte a mentális tréningen tanultakat, hogy ki tudja zárni a kellemetlen emlékképeket. Kicsit talán a kelleténél erősebben vágta be a bérelt autó ajtaját, amelybe azután ültek át, hogy a helikopter leszállt a város határában, egy kihalt gyártelepen. Körülnézett. Utcahosszat parkoló autókat látott, köztük – úgy ötven méterrel odébb – egy kenyérszállító furgont. Abban rejtőzködött az őket támogató technikai személyzet.

            Saito lélekben megrázta magát, és intett Keitának, hogy kövesse. Még mindig nem gondolta, hogy jó ötlet volt őt elhoznia ide, de nem voltak érvei, amellyel megakadályozhatta volna a jelenlétét. Hacsak nem akarta végképp túlfeszíteni a húrt.

            A környékbeliek tudták, hogy jobb elkerülni a bájos teázót. De nagyon népszerű volt az erre tévedő turisták körében, akik csak nosztalgikus csipkefüggönyeit, vintage bútorait és minőségi teáit látták. Ez utóbbira Haruta nagyon érzékenynek bizonyult. Így aztán soha nem lehetett panasz a forgalomra. A megtévesztő hangulat könnyen hamis biztonságérzetbe sodorhatta az óvatlan látogatót. Természetesen a turistákat sosem bántották. Jól jött a biodíszlet a lényeg elfedéséhez.

            Ahogy besétáltak, Saito rögtön meglátta Harutát. A pulthoz közel üldögélt, a törzsasztalánál, látszólag egyedül. Előtte rózsás porceláncsészében lágyan gőzölgő tea. Odakint már kezdett sötétedni, az asztalokon álló ernyős hangulatlámpácskák gondoskodtak az intim hangulatról. Csak gyakorlott szem vehette észre a két izmos testőrt – hangsúlyozottan angolokat -, akik egy közeli asztalnál látszólag könnyed csevegéssel foglalták el magukat, egyikük focimezben és farmerben, másikuk egy kiszállító cég egyenruhájában, mintha munka után ugrottak volna be egy kis lazulásra.

            Keita nagyon kíváncsi volt Harutára. Elvégre hasonlítottak, azonos pozícióba születtek, két jakuza örökös. Nem tudott róla szinte semmit. Saito annyit árult el, hogy a pasas idősebb, mint ő, közel harminc, veszélyes, és nem teljesen normális. Ez utóbbit, Saito szerint, nyilvánvalóan a neveltetésének köszönhette, úgy hírlett gyerekkorában apja drasztikus módszereket választott, hogy a hagyományos értelemben vett erkölcsi érzék okozta korlátokat egyszer s mindenkorra kiiktassa örököse életéből.

            Első pillantásra a fickó kiábrándítóan hétköznapinak tűnt. Bár a japánok híresek róla, hogy jellemzően fiatalabbnak látszanak a koruknál, ez róla nem volt elmondható. Sőt. Ahhoz képest, hogy még nem volt harminc, teste már megereszkedett, távol állt az atlétikustól. Ez megintcsak arról árulkodott, hogy nem minden jakuza családnál azonosak a fiataloktól elvárt készségek. Haruta arca átlagos volt, majdhogynem felejthető. Párnás kezén tömpe ujjak, de körmei manikűrözöttek, öltönye a drágábbik fajtából való. Embereivel ellentétben egyértelműen nem kívánt beleolvadni a teázó hangulatába. Tetoválásai itt is, ott is kikandikáltak a hivalkodóan elegáns öltözék alól. Igazából akkor vált hátborzongatóvá, amikor felnézett. Keita nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is látott volna ennyire rosszindulatú pillantást, mint amivel az apró szemek végigmérték Saitot.

            Saito odalépett az asztalhoz, kihúzta az egyik széket, és leült. Keita követte a példáját. A döglötthalszemű először kíváncsian végigmérte a szépséges fiút, csak aztán fordult Saitohoz.

            - Yamazaki Yuuya. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy nagyon kétségbeesett vagy, vagy egyszerűen egy félkettyós idióta. Milyen nyavalyás okod lehet rá, hogy visszajöttél ide? – lusta oldalpillantást vetett Keitára, akinek merev arcán nem látszott semmi. – És mi a faszom vitt rá, hogy a kurvádat is magaddal hozd?

            Tulajdonképpen kész szerencse volt, hogy japánul beszélt. Így legalább a közelben teázgató turisták felháborodott pillantásait megspórolták maguknak.

            Saito nem válaszolt rögtön. Keita meg pláne nem reagált a provokációra. Hanyag eleganciával eldobta magát a székben, és a falra kifüggesztett kínálatot vizsgálgatta.

            - Csak nem azzal vádolsz, Haruta, hogy meleg lennék? Ha jól emlékszem nem nekem voltak különös szexuális hajlamaim – szólalt meg végül nemtörődöm hangon Saito.

            - Akkor talán nekem hoztad ajándékba ezt az édes fiúcskát? – a pillantás, amelyet Keita résnyire húzott szemeiből erre kapott, az emberi faj túlnyomó többségében nyilvánvalóan megfagyasztotta volna a vért. De Harutát nem olyan fából faragták. Válaszul csak megnyalta a száját, és félig az asztal rejtekében, de azért jól láthatóan, elégedetten rámarkolt a saját farkára.

            Saito – bár belülről tombolt – unottan figyelte.

            - Az úr itt mellettem Katagura Keita, a Katagura-gumi jövendőbeli ojabunja. Nem kérlek meg rá, hogy viselkedj vele tiszteletteljesen, mert te arra képtelen vagy, de legalábbis minimális mértékben moderálhatnád magad.

            Haruta újult érdeklődéssel fordult Keita felé.

            - Szóval te lennél az – jelentette ki rejtélyesen.

            - Ki? – szólalt meg első alkalommal Keita.

            Haruta elvigyorodott.

            - Akkor hát, ezért vagytok itt – titokzatoskodott tovább. – Mi a fene, Yamazaki, megint beálltál egy klánhoz csahos kutyának? Ezért kár volt itthagynod minket.    

            - Hogy miért hagytalak itt titeket, most másodlagos kérdés. Pillanatnyilag a Katagurát szolgálom, te pedig túl keveset tudsz róluk ahhoz, hogy itt nagyképűsködj.

            - Csak nem?

            - A Katagura jelentős klán, több tízezres tagsággal. Jelentkeztek nálam, és munkát ajánlottak. Azt remélem, te is érzed, hogy nem volt kétséges a válaszom. Visszatérhettem az anyaországba, és végre nagyban játszhatok. Itt a világ végén, esélyetek sincs, hogy a Katagura nyomdokaiba léphessetek.

            Keita Saitot figyelte. A férfi egyértelműen blöffölt, és hazardírozott. Nem tudhatta, hogy mennyire felkészült a Katagurából Hoshino Haruta. A féligazságok vitték előre a hazugságokat. Márpedig MacLaine Saito szemrebbenés nélkül lódított. Bizonyára pókerben is nagyon jó. Keita egy pillanatra eltűnödött, mennyi minden van még ebben a férfiban, ami előtte titok. És vajon neki nem hazudik? Kijelentheti e, hogy ez a zavarbaejtően tehetséges szélhámos őt nem tudja átejteni? Lehunyta a szemét, hogy elűzze a zavaró gondolatokat. Most nem szabad, hogy kétségei legyenek.

            Haruta elgondolkodva figyelte tárgyalópartnerét. Talán hasonlóképp vélekedett róla, mint Keita.

            - Ez nagyszerű, Yamazaki! Engedd már meg, hogy gratuláljak nem mindennapi karrieredhez! Végre olyan helyen vagy, amit megérdemelsz. De még mindig fúrja az oldalamat a kíváncsiság, hogy mi a frászt keresel itt, ha már ennyire megtaláltad a szerencsédet?

            Saito előrehajolt. Akár fenyegetőnek is lehetett értékelni a mozdulatát. A szomszédos asztalnál ücsörgő testőrök nyugtalan rezdüléseiből legalábbis erre lehetett következtetni.

            - Hibát követtetek el, Hoshino! Belemartatok a Katagurába. Azért jöttem, hogy ezt helyretegyük. Még jóvátehetitek. Az, hogy nem történt végzetes baj, csakis nekem köszönhetitek. Én hoztam ki a börtönből Katagura Keitát, akit a ti kurváitok vádoltak be.

            - A mi kurváink? – visszhangozta Hoshino.

            - Két lepusztult luvnya. Legalább valami mutatós nőt küldtetek volna, te szerencsétlen! Most őszintén, ki hitte volna el, hogy ezzel a külsővel bárki ráfanyalodik két negyvenes, kivénhedt ribancra? De ez nem kisebbíti a felelősségeteket. Kivel akartok ti ujjat húzni?

            Keita azon kapta magát, hogy majdnem tátva marad a szája. Gyorsan rendezte az arcvonásait. Még a végén kiderül, hogy a fél japán alvilág felett ő gyakorolja a hatalmat. Lassan ott tartanak, hogy nem ők kérnek információt a Hoshinótól, sokkal inkább az angol klán érezze kegyeltnek magát, hogy megadhatja a válaszokat a kérdésekre.

            Hoshino, cseppet sem feszélyezve magát, hátradőlt, ezzel kivonva magát Saito veszélyes közelségéből.

            - Nem gondolom, hogy bármi olyat cselekedtünk volna, amivel kivívtuk a nagyrabecsült klánod haragját. De mielőtt erre rátérnénk, még nem tisztáztuk a te ügyedet. Elhagytad a klánodat, szó nélkül, áruló módon. Mihez kezdjünk veled? – érdeklődött vicsorogva.

            Saito megvonta a vállát.

            - Mint fentebb említettem, jobb ajánlatot kaptam.

            - Egy jakuzát a becsülete a klánhoz köti, nem a pénzhez – sziszegte a másik.

            Saito nem látszott kiesni a hanyag, laza hozzáállásból.

            - Talán nem vagyok elég japán ehhez. Az angol vérem teheti.

            Haruta a széke karfájára csapott, magára irányítva ezzel néhány lelkesen sütizgető norvég turista figyelmét.

            - Jobb, ha az angolokat nem kevered ebbe. Legfeljebb a korcs véred, az tesz ilyen hányadékká! És egyáltalán! Hogyan tudtál nyom nélkül lelépni?

            Saito válaszra nyitotta a száját, de Keita megelőzte.

            - Netán kerestették Yamazaki-sant? – érdeklődött udvariasan, de a másik nem csillapodott le tőle.

            - Már hogy a fészkes fenébe ne kerestettük volna ezt a rühes dögöt! Apám a bizalmába fogadta. Vakagashirát akartunk belőle csinálni. Még a húgom kezére is esélyes volt. Aztán csak úgy eltűnik! Maga annyiban hagyta volna?!

            Keita lefegyverzően elmosolyodott, bár magában feljegyezte, hogy erről a húgról még szót vált az áruló vakagashira-jelölttel. Most azonban a majdnem-sógorra koncentrálta a figyelmét.

            - Akkor legalább láthatja, mire képes a klánom. Tájékoztatást kaptunk egy tehetséges emberről, felmértük, megkerestük, megszereztük, és nyom nélkül eltüntettük. Mi nem akartunk konfrontálódni Önökkel. Azokra a feladatokra, amelyekre maguk használták Yamazaki-sant, kisebb tehetségű ember is elégséges. Mi teret nyitottunk a képességei számára. Van még kérdése azzal kapcsolatban, hogy meddig vagyunk hajlandóak elmenni, ha valamire szükségünk van? Okos dolog volt fellépni ellenünk?

            Saito kedvtelve vigyorgott, már amennyire a benne tomboló adrenalin és feszültség engedte, hogy őszinte érzelmei kiüljenek az arcára. A megfelelő emberrel hozta össze a sorsa. Igazán jó párost alkotnak.

            Hoshino rosszindulatúan Keitára vicsorgott.

            - Ez a Katagura… a királyi család, vagy mi? Most már visszafoghatnál kisöcsi! Itt nem vagy semmi.

            Keita kitartotta a lefegyverző mosolyt, miközben bólintott.

            - Minden bizonnyal igaza van, Hoshino-san. Itt nem vagyok semmi. De ha Japánban akar üzletelni, márpedig a jelek szerint akar, akkor jobb, ha számol velünk. Nincs olyan, akit ne tudnánk kicsinálni, ha akarjuk.

            Na, ebben legalább nem túlzott – nyugtázta magában Saito.

            - Talán azt hiszed, mindenható vagy? Máris több kapcsolatunk van Japánban. Nincs szükségünk a ti beleegyezésetekre!

            - Szerintem maga nem az igazat mondja, Hoshino-san. Lehetetlen, hogy ne tudnánk róla. Márpedig nyomoztunk, mielőtt idejöttünk.

            Saito összehúzta a szemöldökét. Miben mesterkedik ez a fiú? Semmiféle nyomozás nem történt. Idő sem volt rá.

            Hoshino önelégülten bökött rá Keitára.

            - Most meglepődtél, mi, taknyosorrú?!

            - Nem mondhatnám. Mivel nem hiszek magának. Nagyokat mondani mindenki tud. Csak annak hiszek, amit a saját szememmel látok. Márpedig a Katagura nem talált semmit.

            - Hát beavatlak, kisöcsém! Súlyos pénzeket húzunk a pornóból az Adachikon keresztül. Partneri kapcsolatban állunk a kábítószerpiacon az Ikeda-gumival. Ingatlanügyeleteink vannak a Kajitani-klánnal. Mi a fenének kellene nekünk a Katagura?

            Saito majdnem félrenyelt. Szóval Keita figyelt a megbeszélésen. Tudta, hogy a Scotland Yardnak a japán kapcsolatokra van szüksége. És megoldotta. Ő meg még majdnem elhitte neki, hogy annyira érdekli az a nagymellű akt a MacLaine-ház szalonjának kandallója fölött.

            - Mégis a Katagurák területén bukkant fel két kurvátok, Haruta – szólt közbe végre.

            - Azt maguk a Katagurák rendelték. Igaz is, mire vagy olyan nagyra a híres Katagura befolyással, ha még azt sem tudod, ami a saját házad táján történik, kis korcs?! – köpte Keita felé.

            Keita szeme összeszűkült.

            - Mi rendeltük volna őket? Szemenszedett hazugság.

            Hoshino végre nyeregben érezte magát. Hangosan felnevetett. A régóta gyanakodva szemlélődő norvég turisták ezt a pillanatot választották a végleges távozásra. Felkapták hátizsákjaikat, és sietve elindultak a kijárat felé.

            - Amikor Hibayashi jelezte, hogy Yamazaki meg valami Katagura nevű mi után keresgél, utánanéztem a dolognak. Kajiwara intézte az ügyletet. Idejött a bige, megmondta a klánja nevét, leadta a rendelést, megbeszélték az átadás feltételeit. Ennyi volt. Vedd elő a hülye picsát, ha nekem nem hiszel – az asztalra dobott egy rakás fényképet. Saito odahajolt. Ebben a kávézóban készültek, láthatólag egy biztonsági kamera rögzítette őket. Fiatal nő szerepelt rajtuk, egy hátsó, eldugott asztalnál üldögélt, középkorú férfivel tárgyalt elmélyülten. Kimondottan attraktívnak tűnt, csinos kiskosztümjében, vállát söprő egyenes hajával. Saito Keitára pillantott. És látta. Látta elsápadni. Nyilvánvalóan felismerte a nőt.

            Saito sietve Hoshinohoz fordult.

            - Hát, öregem, titeket csúnyán átvertek. Ennek a személynek semmi köze a Katagura klánhoz. Ellenben elérte, hogy magatok ellen fordítsátok az egyik legbefolyásosabb japán gumit. Most, hogy jobban belegondolok, talán nem is a mi ellenségünk, hanem a tiétek.

            Hoshino rámeredt. Szemei egészen belevörösödtek a rosszindulatba. Nem szólt semmit, de hangosan dobolni kezdett a szék karfáján. A két angol testőr megmerevedett. Saito a szeme sarkából figyelte őket. Ez valami egyezményes jel kell, hogy legyen. Mindenesetre sietve Hoshinohoz fordult.

            - Amiért jöttünk, megtudtuk. Elviszek egyet a képekből – rakott egyet zsebre. – Ez elég lesz nekünk a további nyomozáshoz. Hacsak nem akarod megadni a nevét is – nézett kérdően a másikra, mint aki nem veszi észre, hogy menten felrobban.

            - Nem tudom, a kibaszott nevét, de ha tudnám, sem közölném veled, seggfej!

            Keita lassan, elegánsan felemelkedett. Talán ő is érezte a feszültség megemelkedését.

            - Nos, azt hiszem, ennél többet már nem tudhatunk meg. Kérlek, Yamazaki-san, el kell érnünk a holnapi járatot. Hétvégén tárgyalásaim lesznek.

            Saito igyekezett követni, de Hoshino hangja megállította. És volt valami a hangjában, amitől megfagyott az ereiben a vér. De az adrenalin szintje is megugrott. Hát persze, hogy nem lehetett ilyen egyszerű.

            - Ugyan, Katagura-san, és persze Yuuya, drága barátom, még a teáitokat sem ittátok meg.

            Saito az asztalon előtte álló kihűlt fekete teára bámult. Egy pillanatra mintha megállt volna az idő.

            - Nem hiszem, Haruta, hogy még élvezetes lenne elfogyasztani. És ahogy hallhattad, sietünk.

            Hoshino Haruta hátralökte magát a székén, és hintázni kezdett. A szája résnyire nyílt, az arca kipirult. Saito megborzongott. Látta már ezt a pillantást. A szadista felébredt. Ez a szemétláda készült valamire.

            - Ugyan, ugyan, Yuuya! Ne siessetek olyan nagyon. Egy pillanat, és elkészül az újabb főzet. Amint láthatjátok, már bezártunk. Az összes forró víz a tiétek.

            Saito körülnézett. A teázó valóban kiürült. Hiba volt, hogy háttal ült le a helyiségnek, de Haruta jól foglalta el a stratégiailag kedvezőbb pozíciót. Az ajtónál két fickó álldogált. Nem a két angol testőr, mert azok még mindig a szomszédos asztalnál ültek, bár már leplezetlen érdeklődéssel figyelték az eseményeket. Saito szeme a konyha felé villant. Legalább három férfit látott az ajtó környékén, de kétsége nem fért hozzá, hogy van ott több is. És akkor még az alagsor, ami afféle pihenőhelyül szolgált a Hoshino közlegényeknek, szintén tele lehetett.

            Egy pillanatra Keitára nézett. Próbált valamiféle hangtalan, megnyugtató üzenetet küldeni feléje, de a fiú nem figyelt rá. Halálosan nyugodtan álldogált ott, mintha problémája nem lenne. Saito őszintén nem értette. De nem volt ideje foglalkozni ezzel. Ki kellett mondania a vészjelet, és erősen remélte, hogy odakint hallják is. De mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Hoshino megelőzte. Megállt a hintázásban, sunyin Saitora szegezte a tekintetét.

            - Ugyan, már nagyméltósága, ne kéresse magát!

            Saito jéggé fagyott. Hoshino kéjesen folytatta.

            - Vagy tévedek a hivatalos megszólításában, Lord MacLaine?

            - Mi a…?

            - Ugyan, nagyméltósága! Csak nem süllyed olyan mélyre, hogy kimondja: Mi a fenéről beszélsz? Legyen már magában elegancia.

            Saito nyelt egy nagyot. Már nem kell a vészjelző szó. Ha ezt hallották odakint, remélhetőleg már elindultak.

            - Rendben. Nem mondom. De megkérdezem: Honnan a fenéből tudod?

            Hoshino elégedetten visszazökkentette a széke összes lábát a talajra. Mintha egész este erre a pillanatra várt volna.

            - Netán azt hiszitek, csak a nagyszerű Katagura klán jó a nyomozásban? Miket is beszélek, hiszen éppen az imént derült ki, hogy csapnivalóak. Hónapokba tellett, de csak sikerült! Bár imponáló, hogy milyen nehéz fotókat találni a MacLaine örökösről. Pedig a társasági lapok kapkodnának utánad, ha tudnák milyen jósvádájú vagy.

            Saito a szeme sarkából ismét Keitára nézett. Az nem mozdult, de látszott a tartásából, hogy feszülten figyel. Vagy a beszélgetésre, vagy a két nagydarab angolra, akik szemmel láthatólag közelebb mozdultak hozzá.

            - Mit akarsz, Haruta?

            Hoshino gusztustalanul felröhögött.

            - Hát ez igazán tréfás kérdés, lordom. Vagy szólíthatlak MacLaine hadnagynak? Tudod, nagyon gyanús volt, hogy alig eltűntél, a Yard máris ránk szállt. Két hónap leforgása alatt tönkreverték a szervezetet. És még van képed azt állítani, hogy a Katagurák mentettek ki innen? Igaz is, ha te nem vagy Yamazaki Yuuya, akkor joggal feltételezhetem, hogy ez a csábos kiscsibe nem is Katagura Keita, nem igaz? Akkor pedig nem kell aggódnom a nagy Katagura klán bosszúja miatt – szinte fuldoklott a boldog röhögéstől. – A mit akarok kérdésre egy választ adhatok: megölni téged, te disznó! Tényleg azt hitted, ennyi mindent elmondok, ha nem tudom, hogy innen nem mész el élve? Ami pedig ezt a bájos fiúcskát illeti: nem vagyok meleg, de a kedvéért kivételt teszek. És te nagyon jól ismered a módszereimet, remélem, azok járnak majd a fejedben, miközben a véredben fetrengve agonizálsz!

            Saito körül nézett. A két angol két oldalról közrefogta Keitát. A kettő az ajtónál nem mozdult, nyilván az utcát figyelték. Öten jöttek be a konyhából, további kilenc szivárgott fel az alagsor felől. Tudta, hogy ki kell tartaniuk, amíg ideér az erősítés. De azt is sejtette, hogy ezek itt fel vannak készülve erre az eshetőségre, és gyorsan akarnak végezni. Keitára nézett és megsajdult a szíve. Mekkora barom volt, hogy engedte idejönni! És mekkora kicseszett ellentmondás, hogy az ő lelepleződése okozza, hogy Keita elvesztette hiteles személyazonosságát, ami megvédhette volna. Keita most felemelte a fejét. Visszanézett rá. Felhúzta a szemöldökét és… mi a… mosolygott?! Keita mosolyog?!

            De mielőtt magához térhetett volna a döbbenetből, elszabadult a pokol. Lövés dörrent, őt pedig meglepő erő lökte félre. Térdre esett, majdnem lefejelte az asztal szélét. Miközben feltápászkodott, próbálta felmérni, hogy mi történt. És ha kevésbé rutinos lett volna, attól, amit látott, most biztosan odafagyott volna.

            Keita lökte félre. Pontosabban a jobb lába. A két nagydarab angol talán izomerőben felülmúlta, de ügyességben semmiképp. A fiú hirtelen lerántotta magáról a zakót, és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal a tőle jobbra álló testőr képébe csapta. Hirtelen értelmet nyert a ruházat, amit viselt. Megszabadulva a zakótól immár semmi akadályozó tényező nem hátráltatta abban, hogy bemutassa a lehető legpontosabb és leghatásosabb mozdulatsort, amire csak japán harcművész képes lehet. A pár pillanatra elvakított férfit használva támasztékként, elrugaszkodott, és tökéletesen célzott rúgással földre küldte a másikat. A talajra érkezés közben pedig elsodorta az egyes számút. Egy csapás a fickó homlokára, és egy jó időre kimaradt a harcból. Keita felnézett, éppen Saito szemébe. És a férfi rájött, hogy amit látott nem véletlen. Ahogy az sem, ahogy a következő pillanatban a fiú hallatlan lágy mozdulattal, finoman nyakszirten csapta második számú támadóját, aki egy pillanat alatt összecsúszott. Az ütés nem volt erős, sem agresszív. Sokkal inkább kifinomult és fegyelmezett. És halálosan pontos. Ahogy Keita egész lénye. A fiú nem verekedett. Táncolt. Gyilkos és veszedelmes táncot.

            Saito rádöbbent, hogy nem figyelheti tovább. Amit látott, abból rájött, hogy van esélyük. Mert a fiú nem teher, és nem véletlenül van itt. Miközben öten szakadtak a nyakába az alagsor felől, abszurd vidámság kapta el. Hirtelen minden a helyére került. Tudta, hogy minden rendben lesz. Mert kettejük számára nem létezhet lehetetlen. Megperdült, hogy belevesse magát a küzdelembe.


	14. Chapter 14

Az eligazításon elhangzottak értelmében vészhelyzet esetén egyetlen dolguk, hogy a lehető legtávolabb tartsák maguktól a támadókat, az erősítés megérkeztéig. A jelen helyzetben csak két gond adódott: a támadók némileg többen voltak, mint amire eredetileg számítottak, illetve, már több lövés is dörrent, ami árulkodott Hoshino elvakult dühéről, lévén, hogy a forgalmas belváros egy kőhajításnyira helyezkedett el. A lőfegyverek használata mindenesetre új problémával szembesítette őket, hiszen – bár magabiztosan állták a sarat a közelharcban -, igyekezniük kellett elkerülni a röpködő golyókat, amelyekkel szemben néhány mégoly pontosan elhelyezett pofon sem jelenthetett védelmet.

            Hoshino teljesen elborult, már az sem zavarta, hogy kedvenc kávézóját lövi szét éppen, csak hogy levadászhassa Saitot. Az exvakagashira jelölt jól ismerte majdnem főnöke észjárását. Tudta, hogy elsősorban magára kell vigyáznia. Keitát nem fogja megölni ez az idióta barom. Nem, mert teljesen rákattant. Haruta eszement perverz volt, legnagyobb élvezetét a szépség és tisztaság meggyalázásában lelte. Ilyen éterien gyönyörű férfit pedig még soha nem sodort elé az élet. Jó eséllyel nem is fog. Egyszeri alkalom adódhatott csak, hogy beszennyezze és megtörje.

            Ergo: a lövések kizárólag Saitonak szólhattak.

            A hátrányok mellett azonban akadt egy szavakkal le nem írható előny is, amelyre maga Saito sem számított. Katagura Keitának hívták.

            Nevezett épp most bukkant fel egy csipketerítős asztal takarásából, egy guggolásból végrehajtott kaszáló mozdulat után, amellyel két Hoshino közlegény bukását okozta.

            Saitoban – miközben három másikat tartott szemmel, egynek pedig vélhetőleg orrcsonttörést okozott vaktában hátracsapott könyökével – abszurd gondolatok merültek fel arról, mekkora szerencse már Haruta anglomániája. A pasas britekkel töltötte fel az ő áldásos közreműködése nyomán lecsökkent létszámú klán sorait. Ezek a behemót, szőke, kivörösödött arcú fickók tapasztalt utcai harcosok voltak, de esélytelenek az ő több évtizedes harcművészeti kiképzésével szemben, amelybe a közelharc összes szóbajöhető válfaja beletartozott.

            Ami meg Keitát illeti… Hozzá képest még ő is darabos mozgású, lomha kőtömbnek érezte magát. A srác vélhetően már az anyatejjel is ezt a tudást szívta magába, amihez tökéletesen párosult az erre termett pompás test. Vagy talán génmódosításon esett át?

 

            Haruta maga nem vett részt a küzdelemben, általános fizikai állapotát tekintve, ez bölcs döntésnek számított részéről. Ellenben felkapaszkodott egy szék tetejére, onnan követte figyelemmel az összecsapást. Egy pisztollyal hadonászott, de szemmel láthatóan egyelőre vonakodott elsütni. Túl nagy volt a kavarodás. Azt azonban sajnos sikerült elérnie, hogy Saito figyelme megoszlott a verekedés és őközte. Saito időről időre kényszeresen odapislogott a fegyverre támadói gyűrűjéből. Tagadhatatlanul idegesítette, így sikerült bekapnia néhány kellemetlen ütést.

            De Hoshino sem volt nyugodt. Még soha nem látta igazán Yuuyát küzdeni, és – bár ha őszinte akart lenni, nagyon nem lepődött meg – a látvány kimondottan irritálta. Még inkább idegbe hozta azonban a taknyosorrú japán kölyök, akit alig egy negyedórája még olyan csodálatosan sikoltozó ágymelegítőnek képzelt. A kis korcs olyan gyorsan mozgott, hogy szemmel szinte képtelenség volt követni. Hoshino egyre feljebb kúszó vérnyomással figyelte, hogyan okoz újabb és újabb érzékeny veszteségeket emberei sorában.

            Saito kezdett fáradni. Egyszerre öt embert volt kénytelen távol tartani magától, és - noha még távolt állt attól, hogy feladja a támadó stratégiát, tudta, ha védekezésbe szorul, menthetetlenül lenyomják - már nagyon várta Goode-ot és az embereit. Keita felé pillantott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha hátukat egymásnak vetve egyesítenék erőiket, nagyban növelhetnék hatékonyságukat. De nem akart a fiú közelébe menni. Nem akarta, hogy egy neki szánt kósza lövedék esetleg eltalálja. Aztán találkozott a tekintetük. Belezuhant az elszánt csillogásba, és abban a pillanatban ráébredt, hogy hibás úton jár. Már megint alábecsüli Keitát. Már megint kétségbe vonja a jogát, hogy megvédje, akit szeret. Pláne kételkedik a képességeiben.

            Megszakította a szemkontaktust, különösképpen, hogy hátulról valaki méretes csapást mért a vállára. Vett egy energikus félfordulatot, és visszakézből/lábból gyomron rúgta a mögötte alkalmatlankodó szeplős, kese, háromajtós szekrényt. Utána tüstént visszafordult, hogy utat törjön magának Keita felé.

            A fiú láthatólag pillanatok alatt megértette mi történik. Bár eddig tapodtat sem mozdult a bárpult közeléből, ahol a verekedés kezdete érte – egyértelműen időhúzásra játszva –, most ő is elindult kedvese felé. Ami egyértelműen nem volt jó hír a négy, kettejük közé szorult Hoshino közlegény számára.

            Andrew Goode jó pár évvel később, egy kommandós kiképzés harcművészeti óráján döbbent rá - miután lila fejjel üvöltötte le két jobb sorsra érdemes, az adott formációs feladatban nem túl sikeres, de egyébiránt cseppet sem érdemtelen újonc fejét -, hogy a jelenet, amely elé tárult, amikor az apró szilánkokra robbant kirakatüvegen át beugrott a helyiségbe, egy életre a retinájába égett, és örökre megváltoztatott mindent, amit valaha tapasztalt és tanult a távol-keleti közelharcról. Mit tehetett erről a két újonc?

            Az emlékezetes pillanat Keita Katagura empirikus kísérletével kezdődött, mellyel azt tűnt igazolni, hogy rá nem hat a gravitáció. Álló helyzetből ugrott olyan magasra, ami önmagában megcáfolni látszott a fizika törvényeit, leírt egy tökéletes 180 fokos fordulatot, miközben elegáns lábmunkával három Hoshino katonát ütött ki. De az igazi attrakció csak ezután következett. A fickó a levegőben tett egy félfordulatot, mielőtt röppályája hanyatlóívbe kezdett volna, a mozdulat következtében félővé vált, hogy feje előbb fog földet érni, mint a lába. A végzetes zuhanást azonban megfékezte a századmásodpernyi pontossággal érkező Shawn MacLaine optimális szögbe hajlított teste. A két hát egymásnak csapódott. Katagurát az új energia visszalökte a levegőbe, és mielőtt a villámgyors manővert szemmel még követni sem tudó maradék kettő jakuza észbe kaphatott volna, a táncosokat megszégyenítő precízitással végrehajtott spárgának köszönhetően, pontosan ugyanarra a sorsra jutottak, mint a pár másodperce harcképtelenné vált társaik. Újabb félfordulat, és a japán fiú könnyedén földet ért. Pontosan a talpán és pontosan MacLaine hátának vetett háttal, hogy újabb támadókkal nézzen farkasszemet.

            Goode-ot Haruta Hoshino hisztérikus üvöltözése térítette magához a pár másodpercnyi késlekedést okozó ámulatból. A pasas akár komikusnak is hathatott volna, ahogy a jobb sorsra érdemes szék tetején gesztikulált magából kikelve, ha nem egy nagy teljesítményű lőfegyverrel hadonászik, beszámíthatónak nem nevezhető állapotban. Andrew megrázta magát, és beleállt a harcba. Magában azért szórt még egy szitkot Shawn MacLaine fejére, aki elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy a pasija egy kibaszott ninja, akivel láthatóan nem csak az ágyban gyakorolják az összmunkát.

 

***

 

Késő éjszaka volt, mire betántorogtak a londoni MacLaine rezidencia patinás bejárati ajtaján. Még végig kellett nézniük, ahogy a Hoshinok reménytelen utóvédharcai befejeződnek, és Hoshino Harutát elvezetik. Az utóbbi stabil elmeállapota erősen kétségesnek tűnt, főleg miután teljes bilincsben Saito előtt elhaladva, még komoly kísérletet tett rá, hogy – más módszere nem lévén – átharapja a torkát. Aztán be kellett számolniuk az operatív csapat vezetőjének,  Goode-nak, a részletekről. És csak mindezeket követően szállították el őket a helikopterhez, ami visszaindult velük Londonba.

Mindketten fáradtak és elhasználtak voltak, ugyanakkor még mindig zubogott bennük az összecsapás közben elszabadult adrenalin. Nem beszéltek. Tulajdonképpen az egész visszafelé vezető úton nem váltottak egy megveszekedett szót sem. Keita a gondolataiba mélyedt, Saito pedig félt megszólalni. Olyan arcát mutatta szerelmének, amelyet, ha tehette volna, örökre eltitkol előtte. Bár amiért jöttek, megkapták, így utólag kezdett kételkedni, hogy megérte az árat, amelyet fizetett érte. Keita nem kommunikált vele, és nem is ért hozzá. Lehetetlennek látszott rájönni, hogy mi jár a fejében.

Alistair a hallban várta őket. Meg sem kellett szólalnia, Saito pontosan tudta mi a kötelessége. Nagyapja a könyvtárban várta a beszámolóját. Zokszó nélkül indult el, de az nem kicsit esett neki rosszul, hogy Keita meg sem próbálja követni. Mintha máris megbánta volna, hogy egy rövid ideig harcostársak voltak. Pillanatnyi habozás nélkül indult a vendégszobák felé, mintha tűntetett volna kívülállóságával. Saito csak egy pillantást vethetett a hátára, ahogy eltűnt az emeleti oldalfolyosón. Nagyot sóhajtott, és benyitott a könyvtárba.

Jó félóra múlva szabadult. A nagyapjában valószínűleg még számtalan kérdés bennrekedt, de nem faggatózott tovább, talán unokája összezuhant állapota térítette jobb belátásra. Voltaképpen utasította a lefekvésre.

De Saito nem a szobája felé indult. Úgy sejtette, Keitát a rokokó szobában szállásolták el, Alistair a kitüntetett vendégeknek tartotta fenn azt a lakosztályt. Úgy vélte a szeretője talán elég különleges, hogy kiérdemelje ezt a kegyet.

Kopogott volna, de az ajtó résnyire nyitva volt. Halkan belökte, és belépett a félhomályba. A sötétbe boruló szobát csak a fürdőből kiszivárgó keskeny fénysugár világította meg. A tökéletesen bevetett ágy érintetlennek tűnt.

\- Keita – suttogott bele az éjszakába. Maga sem tudta mi oka van erre, hiszen itt nyilvánvalóan senki nem alszik. Talán fürdik.

A mosdó ajtaja halkan kinyílt. Saito akaratlanul is hátra lépett egyet, lélekben felkészült, már szóra nyitotta a száját, de aztán be is csukta. Egy gyűrött törölközővel a kezében Alistair lépett a szobába. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, de csak ennyi árulta el meglepetését. Saito döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Alistair! Melyik szobában szállásolta el Keitát? Azt hittem…

\- Jól hitte, fiatalúr – válaszolta higgadtan az öreg –, de Mr. Katagura kiköltözött ebből a szobából. Épp most tettem rendbe a lakosztályt, bár nem sok jele volt, hogy tartózkodott itt valaki.

Saitonak égnek állt a haja a pedáns megfogalmazástól, ami pedig általában szórakoztatni szokta. Türelmetlenül lépett egyet az inas felé. Talán még a karját is megragadja, ha az nem húzódik előrelátóan félre.

\- Hol van Keita?! – bár nem emelte fel a hangját, ha lehet suttogva kiabálni, ő megtette.

A tisztességben megőszült alkalmazott higgadtan rámeredt, de nem válaszolt. Méltóságán alulinak érezte, hogy erre a hangnemre reagáljon. Ezt alighanem Saito is észrevette, mert visszakozott.

\- Kérem, Mr. MacLaine! – nyögte ki elkínzottan.

\- Alistair, ha kérhetném – jött a száraz válasz. – Mr. Katagura az Ön szobájába költözött át, mintegy 25 perccel ezelőtt – pontosított az órájára nézve az öreg, aztán elfordult, hogy összeszedjen néhány lehullott virágszirmot a konzolasztalon álldogáló váza alól. Pedantériája nem tűrte a tökéletlenség legkisebb jelét sem.

Saito nem értett semmit. Tanácstalanul a hajába túrt, de már el is iramodott az ajtó felé. Alistair megcsóválta a fejét, aztán még egyszer végigsimította a makulátlan ágytakarót, és elhagyta a helyiséget.

 

Kopogott. Maga sem értette miért, hiszen ez a saját szobája. De helytelennek érezte kopogás nélkül csak úgy berontani. Vagy csak az időt húzta?

Hamar kinyílt az ajtó. A hátulról kiszűrődő hangulatvilágítás gyenge fényében ott állt Keita, lazán megkötött fehér fürdőköntösben – Saito szeme akaratlanul a mellére hímzett kalligrafikus monogramra villant, az övé volt -, egy szintén fehér törölközővel, vállán előrebukó haját szárítgatta. Egy pillanatig egymásra meredtek, aztán Keita félreállt.

\- Gyere be.

\- Bejöhetek?

Keita felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Micsoda katasztrofálisan hülye kérdés! Hiszen ez a te szobád.

Saito tudta, hogy nem viselkedik racionálisan, de bizonyosságra volt szüksége.

\- De te már benne vagy. Beengedsz?

Keita elhallgatott, és hosszasan ránézett. Biccentett, mint aki érti már.

\- A szobába?

Saito elkínzottan lehunyta a szemét. Bólintott.

\- Oda… is.

A fiú ledobta a földre a kezében tartott törölközőt. Aztán kioldotta a köntös övét. Meztelen volt alatta.

Saito szeme elkerekedett. Felhördült, és előrébb lépett egy sóhajtásnyit. Magához rántotta, teljes testével hozzá simult, arcát a hajába rejtette.

\- Még mindig kellek neked?

\- Miért ne kellenél? – kérdezte meglepetten a másik.

\- Láttad. Láttad milyen vagyok… milyen tudok lenni.

Keita hátrébb lépett, és eltolta magától, hogy az arcába nézhessen. A zselé már teljesen feladta a küzdelmet a makacs szálak ellen, a vörös haj előrehullott, majdnem eltakarta a bizonytalan zöld szemeket.

\- Én egy harcost láttam. Aki azért küzd, amiben hisz. Olyan módszerekkel, amikre képes.

Saito lassan felemelte a tekintetét, és végigpillantott a csupasz, izmos testen. Megrázta a fejét.

\- A harcost én láttam. Atyaszentséges Isten, Keita, ezt miért nem mondtad soha? Ne haragudj, hogy nem bíztam benned eléggé!

Keita halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Ha tisztában lettél volna ezzel, próbáltad volna rám erőszakolni magadat?

Saito értetlenül nézett rá. Aztán felderengett szemében a felismerés fénye.

\- Erőszak? Mikor… Ah, az az este. Az nem erőszak volt…

\- Rám másztál az akaratom ellenére – huncutul elvigyorodott. – Életem egyik legjobb szexe volt. Remélem, még sokat veszekszünk!

Saito érezte, ahogy megkeményedik. Gyorsan és ellentmondást nem tűrően. Előrehajtotta a fejét, ajkaikat csak egy karcsú centi választotta el, itt megállt. Bár ilyen közelről nehezen fókuszált, de kutatva-várakozva figyelte a bársonyos, fekete szemeket. Keita szűk szemnyílása kicsit kikerekedett, ahogy beitta a vágyakozó pillantást. Aztán kettőt pislantott, résnyire kinyitotta a száját, kidugta a nyelvét, és nógatva megnyalintotta Saito alsó ajkát. Saito végre nagyot sóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét, és lassan, óvatosan birtokba vette a puha ajkakat. Először csak alig érintve, finoman nyalogatva. Keita kéjesen, de elégedetlenül morgott, kezeivel görcsösen belekapaszkodott a fekete zakó két oldalába. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ő a türelmetlenebb. Visszahúzta a nyelvét, és harapott. Saito méltatlankodva felhördült. Végre szorosan magához rántotta a szemtelen kölyköt, nyelvét durván a szájába lökte. Vadul és kérlelhetetlenül marta az ajkait. Mindketten lihegtek. Időbe került, míg el tudtak szakadni egymástól.

\- Beszélnünk kéne – mutatott rá zihálva Saito.

\- Mindennek megvan a helye és ideje – bólintott vörös arccal Keita.

Saito megragadta a karját és elkezdte maga után húzni.

\- De előbb gyere vissza velem a zuhanyzóba. Még nem volt alkalmam tisztálkodni.

\- Már fürödtem.

\- Még egy kis víz nem árthat – vélelmezte Saito, és gyorsan elkezdte ledobálni magáról a ruhadarabokat. Keita szaporán pislogva nézte a kupacba halmozódó elegáns öltönyt, erősödő izgalmát nem tudta elrejteni. Hiába, megvoltak a hátrányai a pucérságnak.

A férfi nekilökte a fiút a csempézett falnak. Nem volt jobb szó rá. Arccal előre nekilökte a falnak, és magukra eresztette a vizet. Bassza meg, mennyire vágyott rá! És a kis démonfióka nem is rejtette véka alá, hogy szereti, ha egy kis kényszer is van a dologban. Kimondottan kihívó volt, ahogy két kezét a csempékre támasztva, fenekét csábítóan hátratolta. Saito már szinte hörgött. Kapkodó lélegzetvételét obszcénul felerősítették a visszhangos falak. Megbűvölten figyelte, ahogy a rájuk zúduló víz csörgedező patakokban talál magának utat lefelé, a csigolyák között szlalomozva. Hirtelen ráomlott. Ajkait rászorította, izgatottan nyalta, lefetyelte a vizet, végig a gerincoszlop érzékeny vonalán. Keita megfeszült, és nyüszítő hangocskákat adott ki magából. Ami nem feltétlenül segített Saitonak, hogy eszénél maradjon. Feljebb csúszott, rásimult a felhevült testre. Nyelvével most a jobb fül érzékeny tövét ingerelte, bal kezével átkarolta a karcsú derekat, jobbjával előrenyúlva rámarkolt a kemény farokra. Keita mély hangon felnyögött, félrefordította a fejét, hogy jobb hozzáférést biztosítson a füléhez, jóformán rálökte fülkagylóját a hevesen ostromló nyelvre. Saitot nem kellett sokat biztatni. Nyelvének ritmusával összhangban rángatta a forró hímvesszőt.

\- N… ne… kérlek… ne… - nyögdécselte Keita. – Nnnem aka… rok elmenni…

Saito kihúzta a nyelvét, elvigyorodott. Álló farkát belökte az apró terpeszbe feszült két comb közé, alulról dörzsölgetve ütemesen a megduzzadt golyókat. Keita felkiáltott.

\- Miért nem, Keita-chan? – lihegte a szabaddá vált fülbe.

\- Mmmég… ne… - a választ alig lehetett kivenni a nyögdécselésből.

Saito feljebb csúsztatta a bal kezét a hegyes mellbimbóra, és megcsavarintotta.

\- Ne félj, Keita-chan! Ez még csak az első lesz a sorban.

Keita szabadulni próbált. Szemét-száját összepréselte igyekezetében, hogy ne süljön el. Reszketve fújtatott, de egyelőre tartotta magát.

\- Ez igazán nem szép, Keita-chan – susogta Saito behízelgően. Nagylelkűen elengedte a meggyötört mellbimbót, de csak azért, hogy ujjait most a csábító fenékvágatba csúsztathassa. Keita szeme felpattant, vadul vergődni kezdett, mindazonáltal hiába, az ujjak célba értek.

\- Milyen forró vagy itt, Keita-chan! Még megégek – először csak egy ujj csúszott be. Keita a száját rágta, de csakazértis válaszolt.

\- Senki… senki nem mondta, hogy dugd… o… oda, te… seggfej! Eng… edj… el…

\- Miért tenném? – becsusszant a második is. Keita majdnem térdre rogyott. – Még mindig nem akarsz elmenni?

A fiú szeme könnybe lábadt, de megrázta a fejét.

\- Miért vagy ilyen makacs? – fő a biztonság, egy harmadikat még beszuszakolt, és finoman forgatni kezdte őket. De érezte, hogy hamarosan bajba kerül. Az élvezetes dörgölőzés az ő farkát sem hagyta hidegen.

Keita nem válaszolt. Nem is tudott. Talán nem is figyelt. Mintha máshol járt volna. Saito a nyakához hajolt, és beleharapott.

\- Netán fejben éppen az északi sarkot látogatod meg? Vagy 80 éves takarítónénik téli bugyogójáról álmodozol? – felgyorsította a kézmozgását. Tulajdonképpen mindkét keze mozgását. Keitából hangos nyögés szakadt ki. – Add fel, Keita-chan! Ne állj ellen! – kihúzta a résből az ujjait, de rögtön odanyomta a bejárathoz a farkát. – Ha bedugom, elélvezel?

Keita remegő karjai közé ejtette a fejét. Nem szólt, de hevesen bólintott. Érezte, ahogy az arcán csordogáló vízpatakok közé az erőfeszítés könnycseppjei keverednek.

\- Benyomom, Keita-chan – hallotta a háta mögül a tényszerű közlést. Egész belseje összeszorult a várakozástól, és ahogy a varázslatos farok áttört a zárógyűrűn, az ő ellenállása is megtört. Hangosan kiáltva lövellt ki, rángatózva élvezett bele a könyörtelen kézbe, orgazmusa összerántotta belső izmait, kéjes rabságba ejtve a befelé törekvő hímvesszőt. Hallotta Saito meglepett hördülését. – Megölsz, Keita-chan! Kurvára végzel velem! Ha így szorítasz… nem fogom… sokáig… bírni… Az szégyen… lesz…

Keita – utolsókat rándulva - alig hallhatóan azt suttogta:

\- Ne fél, Saito-chan! Ez még csak az első lesz a sorban… Csak az első.

 

***

 

Saito mérhetetlenül hálás volt a frissen vetett ágyért, de legfőképp a mellé akkurátusan odakészített lerakóasztalkáért, amely válogatott finomságokkal csábította. Hirtelen nem tudta felidézni, mikor evett utoljára. Fel is jegyezte magában, hogy feltétlenül ki kell fejeznie külön háláját Alistairnek ezért a figyelmességért. Miután összakaparták magukat a fürdőben, elhevertek a makulátlan takarók és párnák között. Saito fejében átsuhant a gonosz gondolat, vajon mennyire lesz ez szeplőtelen reggelre, bár ólmos fáradtság gyengítette, ami még beárnyékolhatta terveit. Mindenesetre élvezte a luxust és szeretője megnyugtató közelségét. Miután ettek, Keita ölébe heveredett, lehunyt szemmel adta át magát a borzongató érzésnek, amit a hajában matató ujjak finom érintései keltettek érzékeny fejbőrén.

\- Alszol? – hallott egy tapintatosan suttogó hangot a feje fölül.

Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, de megrázta a fejét.

\- Eszem ágában sincs. Valaki békülős szexet ígért nekem, és nem érem be ennyivel.

Évődő rángatást érzett a fürtjein.

            - Ez nem is volt igazi békülős szex – mutatott rá Keita. – Már egyáltalán nem is haragudtunk egymásra.

            Saito kilesett a szempillái alól, fel a finoman mosolygó arcra.

            - Talán megbocsátasz nekem, de ettől nem esek kétségbe.

            Keita ajka lebiggyedt, erősen megrántotta a keze ügyébe esett szálakat.

            - Csak folytasd ilyen nemtörődöm módon, és lesz alkalmad békülésre… Azt hittem mondani akarsz valamit.

            Saito felsóhajtott. Most már végképp kinyitotta a szemét. De most nem felfelé nézett, inkább csak maga elé. Kereste a szavakat. Kétségtelenül adós volt egy magyarázattal. Önkéntelenül a mellén hivalkodó koi halakra csúszott a keze. Összébbhúzta rajtuk a köntösét.

            - Azt gondolod – kezdte lassan és nehézkesen -, hogy eltitkoltam valamit előled, ami fontos része a múltamnak. És… igazad van. Pedig többször is lett volna módom elmondani, nem igaz? De nekem… - hirtelen felült, hátát a rusztikus ágyfejnek vetette, még most sem nézett kedvesére. Sőt, kicsit növelte maguk között a távolságot. Próbálta növelni. Keita azonban rögtön utána nyúlt, és összefűzte ujjaikat. Saito nézte a két egymásba kulcsolódó kezet, úgy folytatta. - …szóval, nekem… én csak… azt hiszem, próbáltam nem emlékezni. Emlékeztem persze, tudtam, hogy megtettem azokat a dolgokat, csak… zsigeri szinten próbáltam kizárni magamból… mintha nem is én lettem volna, hanem egy másik… talán Yamazaki Yuuya, vagy tudom is én. Értesz egyáltalán?

            Keita lassan aprót bólintott.

            - Azt hiszem. Sejtem, mit akarsz mondani. Elmeséled, hogy kerültél ebbe az egészbe?

            - Hát nem egyértelmű? Látod, ki a nagyapám.

            - Az én nagyapám vakagashira. A másik ojabun volt. És mindketten követtek el dolgokat fiatalabb korukban. Mégsem hiszem, hogy nekem ugyanazt kéne tennem.

            Saito kicsit feléje fordította az arcát, és szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

            - Ha jól tudom, gondolkodás nélkül elfogadtad, hogy egy jakuza klánt kell irányítanod. Miért nem lettél színész, fotómodell, vagy pék?

            Keita ránézett, és lemondó gesztussal megvonta a vállát.

            - Igazad van. Nagyon japánok vagyunk, nem igaz? Tisztelet az ősöknek.

            - Talán emiatt is történt. De nem igazán hiszek ebben. MacLaine nagyapámmal szemben nagyon is európai módon érzek. Világéletemben bizonyítani akartam neki, hogy elnyerjem a szeretetét. És ez a legőrültebb dolgokba vitt bele. Valamiért úgy éreztem, azért nem szeret, mert úgy nézek ki, ahogy. Mert ferde a szemem, érted? Volt egy idő, amikor ha tehettem volna, letagadom, hogy japán vagyok, a kedvéért. Tudathasadásos egy állapot volt, mert volt egy másik nagyapám és egy anyám, akiket rajongva szerettem. És sosem volt elég. Sosem voltam elég. És akkor eljött a nap, amikor minden megváltozott.

            Elhallgatott. Talán megint azon kínlódott, hogyan vezesse fel ezt az egészet.

            - Amikor 23 éves lettem, befejeztem az egyetemet és többé-kevésbé már bizonyosan én számítottam a következő klánvezérnek, nagyapám egy napon magához hivatott. A könyvtárban ültünk le, a MacLaine kastélyban, amiről küldtem neked albumot. Az ablakok előtt egy almafa állt. Éppen hullajtotta a szirmait. Miközben vártam, hogy megtudjam, mit akar az öreg, az járt a fejemben, hogy olyan, mint a cseresznyefavirágzás. Azért emlékszem ilyen élesen, mert piszok honvágyam lett hirtelen – elhallgatott, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha folytatni akarná.

            - És mit akart? – bökte oldalba türelmetlenül a fehérköpenyes tündedémon. Saito ránézett, és ez kiragadta önsajnáló gondolataiból. Olyan nagyon emlékeztetett a yukatás szépfiúra a nyári fesztiválról.

            - Közölte, hogy meg kell nősülnöm. Nem ilyen egyszerűen persze, nem az a típus. Először elmagyarázta, amitől még rosszabb lett az egész. Elmondta, hogy szembe kell nézzünk a származásom problémájával. Természetesen csakis én lehetek az örököse, egyetlen vér a véréből, de nem tagadható, hogy ki vagyok. Ezért mindent meg kell tennünk, hogy még az örökség átvétele előtt stabilizáljuk a helyzetemet. Erre pedig a hagyományos mód a legalkalmasabb, mondta. Egybe kell kelnem egy jóravaló skót lánnyal, megfelelő családi háttérrel persze. Aztán minél gyorsabban csinálni kéne egy gyereket is, és bízzunk benne, hogy az erős skót vér elnyomja a japán vonásokat. Így, tárgyilagosan. Emlékszem azon gondolkodtam, mennyit ronthatott apám helyzetén a szemében, hogy csak egy ilyen fiút tudott összehozni, akinek nem volt elég erős a skót vére, akinek volt képe ennyire japánnak kinézni – egy pillanatra megint megállt, odahajolt Keitához, és megcsókolta az arcát. Ettől jobban érezte magát. – Akárhogy is, megmondta ki a jelölt. Ismertem. Környékbeli család volt, azonos társadalmi státuszban. Többször találkoztunk már, bálokon, vadászatokon és hasonló társasági rendezvényeken. Azonos körökben mozogtunk. Tudtam, hogy nagyon előnyös számukra rokonságba kerülni egy ekkora klánvezérrel. Azt is tudtam, hogy valószínűleg csak ez vehette rá, hogy elfogadjon engem. Ennyire azért ismerni véltem. De tévedtem.

            Keitát egyre jobban érdekelte a folytatás. Ennek a lükének folytatásos történeteket kéne írnia. Nagyon ért a feszültségadagoláshoz. Nógatva megszorította a kezét.

            - Hát… hogy is mondjam… volt egy nagy vonzerőm, ahogy kiderült – hirtelen a hangulathoz nem illően elvigyorodott és ravaszul Keitára nézett –, aminek te sem tudsz ellenállni. A testem.

            - Öntelt barom – sziszegte Keita, de még közelebb húzódott az emlegetett vonzerőhöz.

            - De ez az igazság. A jóravaló skót menyasszony pontosan egy órával az eljegyzésünk kihirdetése után próbált meg először a gatyámba jutni. És hát, nem sok sikerrel. Először is, annyira kívántam, mint púpot a hátamra, másodszor, nagyon fiatal voltam és eléggé tapasztalatlan. Nem tudtam mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Viszont a harmadik próbálkozásánál - voltam olyan hülye, hogy kettesben maradtam vele a csónakházban -, az élvezetesnek nem mondható birkózás közepette, ránk nyitott a bátyja. Találd ki, ki volt a mocskos erőszaktevő!

            - Bepanaszolt nagyapádnál – inkább állítás volt ez, mint kérdés, mert ez tűnt a legvalószínűbb forgatókönyvnek.

            - Nem. A fickó a maga módján akarta elintézni. Egy héttel később kerítettek sort rá. Nagyon szimbolikusak voltak, pont oda tervezték, ahol rajtakapott a ribanc húgával. A csónakházba. Előtte eveztünk. Úrigyerekek, érted – húzta félre a száját. – Valami jótékonysági evezősversenyre készültünk. Még meg is dicsértek, mekkora húzóerő vagyok a jobb oldalon. Azt hiszem, örültem. Azt hiszem, nagyon be akartam illeszkedni. Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy aljas erőszaktevő vagyok. Velem elfelejtették közölni, mekkora műsort rendezett a menyasszonyom otthon, a családjának.

            Keita kezdte sejteni, hová vezet ez a sztori.

            - Hányan voltak?

            - 6-an. Evezőlapátokkal.

            Keita nyelt egy méreteset. De aztán bevillantak az előző esti képek. Saito talán nem volt annyira technikás harcos, mint ő, de azt pótolta testi erővel. Ellenben, ha Saito abban a tempóban osztotta az úrifiúkat, mint tegnap a bengákat…

            - Bajba kerültél?

            - Hogy érted? Hogy nagyon megvertek e?

            Keita hevesen megrázta a fejét.

            - Biztosan nem tudtak legyűrni. Az érdekel, hogy te le tudtál e állni.

            Saito azon kapta magát, hogy meghatódott.

            - Ennyire hiszel bennem?

            - Ez nem hit kérdése. A tények diktálják. Láttalak verekedni. Tudom, hogy nevelnek egy szamurájt. Hány éves korodban mentél le először a dojoba?

            - Három.

            Keita bólintott.

            - Akkor hát?

            - Le tudtam állni. Megúszták. Többnyire. De a reménybeli sógor nem adta fel. Teljesen kiakadt. Nem akart tudomást venni a kudarcról. Nagyon megvertem. Nagyon. Kórházba került.

            - Nagyon nagy volt a botrány?

            Saito csak rázta a fejét.

            - Nagyapám másnap felkereste a szülőket. Nem tudom mi történt ott. De az eljegyzés felbomlott, és rólam menthetetlenül elterjedt, hogy két lábon járó veszélyforrás vagyok. Egy potenciális gyilkos. Légüres térbe kerültem. Meg voltam győződve róla, hogy vége az örökségnek, még szerencsés leszek, ha egyszerűen csak elzavarnak Japánba. Összecsúsztam. Már majdnem összecsomagoltam, amikor nagyapám megint hivatott. Ugyanott találtam magam, a könyvtárban, de már nyár volt. Megint Japán jutott eszembe. Úgy tűnik mindig, ha féltem valamitől. Nevetni fogsz, a nyári fesztiválon rúgóztam.

            Keitának nem volt kedve nevetni. Saito szünetet tartott. Egyenként végigcsókolta a markában szorongatott ujjak végét, csak utána folytatta.

            - Nagyapám bejött, leült velem szemben. Mindjárt éreztem, hogy megváltozott a tekintet, amellyel rám néz. Ez először lesújtott. Úgy gondoltam, ennyi. Végképp leszerepeltem. De akkor megszólalt. És attól, amit mondott, megállt bennem az ütő. De csak annyit fogtam fel, hogy új esélyt kínál nekem. Hogy van még remény. És hogy az új a pillantásában nem lemondás, hanem érdeklődés. Olyan érdeklődés, amit még sosem tudtam kiváltani belőle – kicsit testhelyzetet változtatott. Nyugodtabbnak tűnt, mintha jót tenne neki, hogy kiadhatja magából a történetet. Így látta Keita. Ezért gyengéden masszírozni kezdte a csuklóját. Nem annyira, hogy elvonja a figyelmét, inkább olyan biztatásképp. Be is jött. A sztori folytatódott. – Egy hét múlva egy kiképzőtáborban találtam magam. Ott találkoztam Andrew-val. Együtt voltunk újoncok. Mindketten rövidített programban vettünk részt. Ő a katonai múltja miatt, én a jogi végzettségemnek köszönhetően, és nem utolsósorban azért, mert kihagyhattam a közelharc órákat. És együtt vettünk részt az első bevetésen is. Ő biztosította a hátteremet. Számomra ez egyben az utolsó is volt. – Keita felé fordult. Talán, hogy lássa, mennyire figyel. Mert most fontos részhez érkeztek. – Tudod, azt hiszem, rövidített kiképzés ide vagy oda, jobban kellett volna figyelnem a pszichológiai felkészítésen. De annyira teljesíteni akartam, hogy ha a képembe ordítják, hogy baj van velem, akkor sem fogadtam volna el. Mert baj volt, Keita, nagy baj. Alkalmatlan voltam. És még nagyobb hiba, hogy ez csak a terepen derült ki. Fedett ügynöknek lenni… az speciális képességeket igényel. Mentálisan. Ott kell lenned, és mindent végig kell nézned. Nekem ez okozta a legnagyobb akadályt. Láttam filmeket, amikben az ügynök meghasonlik önmagával ebben a helyzetben, és inkább a bűnözőkhöz kezd el húzni. Nálam nem ez volt a helyzet. Nem lehetett, mert olyan dolgokat láttam, ami ezt teljesen lehetetlenné tette.

            - Mit kellett tenned? – kérdezte a fiú gyengéden.

            Saito a fejét rázta.

            - Semmit. Valójában semmit, amire gondolhatnánk. Csak jogtanácsos voltam. Nem tettem semmi törvénybe ütközőt a saját kezemmel. De végignéztem. Keita! – most először megbicsaklott a hangja. – Végig kellett néznem. Embereket öltek. Gyerekeket futtattak. Nőket erőszakoltak meg. Mindent láttam. És ezért is kellett ott lennem. Tanúnak és hírforrásnak. És nagyon jó voltam, de belülről meghaltam. Segítettem a bandát felszámolni, ez az egy ok, ami miatt még nem vesztettem el a józan eszemet. Ami életben tart.

            Keita magához húzta a kócos, vörös fejet. A vállára vonta, és csak simogatta, simogatta kényszeresen. A lelke zokogott.

            - Tudod, Keita-chan, gyerekkoromban gyűlöltem a természetfilmeket. Lefilmezték, ahogy az oroszlán elkapja és legyilkolja az antilopot. Ültem a tévé előtt, és sírtam. Nem értettem, hogy azok az emberek, akik odamentek egy kamerával, miért nem segítenek a szerencsétlen antilopnak. Hogy bírják végignézni egy ártatlan állat legyilkolását? Aztán jött anyám, és elmagyarázta, ez azért van, hogy mindenki láthassa, hogy is történik az ilyesmi. Meg hogy a filmesek nem léphetnek közbe, mert megzavarnák a természet rendjét. Hát én pontosan ezt tettem. Mindent végig kellett néznem, mindent meg kellett jegyeznem, mert ez volt a létezésem értelme. Velük kellett buliznom. Kábítószert kellett magamba nyomnom – egyre hangosabbá vált a hangja, már szinte kiabált. – Érted, Keita, érted?! Utána több hónapba került, amíg le tudtak hozni a szerről. Miután rám tetoválták a kurva halakat, napokig csak bőgtem, és hánytam magamtól. De csináltam. Évekig. És azt gondoltam, hogy már soha nem lesz vége. Tényleg azt gondoltam – most elhalkult. Meg-megrándult, ahogy próbálta magába fojtani a zokogást.

            Keita a szájára hajolt, és megcsókolta. Lesimította arcáról a kicsordult könnycseppeket. De nem mondta, hogy ne sírjon. Csak a mellkasára vonta a fejét, és ringatta, ringatta. Hosszú, fekete haja betakarta őket, intim burkot vont köréjük.

            - Mi kellett történjen, hogy ez befejeződjön? – kérdezte suttogva.

            Amikor Saito végre eléggé megnyugodott hozzá, hogy válaszoljon, letörölte a könnyet és a taknyot az arcáról, és felnézett. Lebiggyesztette a száját.

            - Semmi. Semmi olyasmi nem történt, ami előtte ne történt volna éveken át. Egy nap arra ébredtem, hogy ha nem menekülök el azonnal, valószínűleg az idegeim felmondják a szolgálatot. Még volt annyi józan eszem, hogy ráébredjek, ennek nem szabad megtörténnie. Attól rettegtem, olyan állapotba kerülök mentálisan, hogy valamit elkotyogok, kimondok dolgokat, amiket nem szabadna. Elárulok, és veszélybe sodrok embereket, akiknek nincs más feladata, mint engem védeni. Fogtam a telefonomat, és kimondtam a mentőszót. Értem jöttek. És most itt vagyok.

            - Nagyapád, hogy reagált?

            - Életemben először láttam ijedtnek. Valószínűleg megrettent, hogy az örököse defektessé válhat. Azonnal kivont a forgalomból, és hazaküldött a kastélyba. Utasított, hogy készüljek fel a birtok és a cím átvételére. De elkésett. Már nem érdekelt. Csak egyet akartam. Visszatérni Japánba, és elfelejteni mindent. Persze nem sikerült – mosolyodott el ironikusan. – Még mindig emlékszem minden tetves pillanatra, és azt hiszem ez így is marad örökre.

            Elhallgatott, és nekidőlt az ágyfejnek. Keita ott térdelt mellette, és csak nézte a merev arcot. Aztán odanyúlt, és megcirógatta a keserű vonásokat.

            - Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad! Komolyan, nagyon sokat jelent nekem! – így is gondolta. Úgy érezte falak omlottak le közöttük ezzel az egyetlen beszélgetéssel.

            Saito rápillantott. Nem nagyon lehetett olvasni a tekintetéből.

            - Nem dobsz ki?

            - Nem.

            - Jakuzatag voltam.

            - Én meg jakuzafőnök vagyok.

            - Én tényleg jakuzatag voltam.

            - Én meg tényleg jakuzafőnök vagyok.

            - Az nem igazi jakuza – makacskodott a sebzett lelkű ex-hadnagy.

            Keita felsóhajtott.

            - Rossz kedved van?

            Saito nem válaszolt. Persze, hogy rossz kedve volt. Morcosan megrántotta a vállát.

            - Megvigasztaljalak?

            Na, ez már érdekesebben hangzott.

            - Megtennéd? – csúszott fel kérdően Saito szemöldöke.

            Keita úgy nézett rá, mint akinél a nyilvánvalóról érdeklődnek.

            - Az egyik előnye, ha pasid van, hogy támaszkodhatsz rá, ha rossz a hangulatod.

            - Egyéni a megközelítésed a párkapcsolatok lényegéről.

            Keita kioldozta és ledobta a magáról a köntösét. Saito szeme enyhén elkerekedett. A fiú most az ő övéhez nyúlt, széthajtotta a fürdőköpeny szárnyait. Szemrevételezte az elé táruló látványt, és nem volt elégedetlen. A pupillája kitágult.

            Saito azon kapta magát, hogy reszket. Ritkán volt ennyire passzív, de most nem volt képes megmozdulni. Vágyott rá, hogy dédelgessék.

            Keita lehajolt. A szájához. Fogai közé csippentette az alsó ajkát, de mire mohón elnyílott a szája a folytatás reményében, már ott sem volt. Már a fülcimpáját morzsolgatta. Onnan indult lefelé, végig a nyakon, verőéren egészen a kulcscsontig. Ahol aztán megpihent, sóváran nyalakodva. Saito lélegzete felgyorsult. Egyelőre összeszorított szájjal zihált, de tudta, hogy az oxigénhiány hamarosan gondoskodik róla, hogy egyértelműbb jelét adja izgalmának. Keita közben folytatta útját a jobb mellbimbó felé. Az irányt keskeny nyálcsík jelezte. Átvágott a koi halak között és farkasszemet nézett a rózsaszín bimbóval. Egy pillanatig nem történt semmi. Aztán nyelve hegyével óvatosan megérintette a prédát. Mintha kígyót hergelne. Saitoból hangos nyögés szakadt ki. Keita most két pöccintést engedélyezett. Saito lihegett. Keita szájába vette a bimbót és megszívta. Saito önkéntelenül felfelé lökte az ölét. Keita folytatta a kis pöcök hergelését, de közben kezét lefelé csúsztatta a sima hasfalon, hogy elmarja a máris kőkemény farkat.

            Saito összerándult, és megragadta Keita karját. Láthatóan kész volt rá, hogy átvegye az irányítást. A tündedémon azonban felemelte a fejét, és szigorúan a szemébe nézett.

            - Saito-chan! Rosszul emlékeznék? Most én vigasztallak téged.

            Saito mereven ránézett. Keze lehanyatlott. Nehezen is tudott volna szólni, olyan élvezetes masszázsban részesítették a hímtagját.

            Keita ismét feltérdelt, de keze egy pillanatra sem lankadt. Elégedett morgással nyugtázta a másik megadó mozdulatát. Anélkül, hogy elengedte volna áldozatát, lovaglóülésbe helyezkedett Saito csípőjén. Kihívóan a férfira nézett, összefogta a két hímtagot, és folytatta, amit elkezdett. Egy pillanatra sem esett ki a ritmusból. Nem látszott észrevenni, ahogy Saito szeme összeszűkül, pedig veszélyesnek látszott. Persze Keitát is hiba lett volna lebecsülni.

            - Saito-chan, ne hidd, hogy nem vettem észre, hogy ugrásra készre feszültek az izmaid – fuvolázta bájos mosollyal. Most megállta, nem lihegett, bár kipirult arca nem hagyott kétséget izgatott állapotáról. – Ne kelljen figyelmeztetnem téged, hogy nem vagyok kispályás kezdő a test-test elleni küzdelemben. Jobb lenne, ha elfogadnád, hogy most én irányítok! Ha el tudod engedni magad… szóval… nem fogod megbánni! – a végére kifogyott a szuszból, de nem esett ki a szerepéből. Szavai nyomatékosítása céljából, megfeszítette a combizmait, hatásosan megbénítva Saito izgatott fészkelődését.

            - A kezeimet használhatom? – zihálta a megfélemlített préda.

            Keita megcsóválta a fejét.

            - Szó sem lehet róla, nem bízom benned, ha az ágyról van szó – oldalra nyúlt és odarángatta magához a köntöse övét. – Kérem a kezeidet!

            Saito tág pupillákkal követte a fehér textilszalag útját. Lihegése tagadhatatlanul felerősödött. Csak egész kicsit tétovázott, mielőtt készségesen előre nyújtotta a karjait. A béklyó hamar elkészült. Bár ez időre félbemaradt a kézmunka, gerjedelmük cseppet sem csökkent. Miután rögzítette Saito karját az ágyfejhez, Keita visszahuppant a fenekére, onnan leste pillái alól az elejtett vadat. Jobb keze visszatalált eredeti tevékenységéhez, balja azonban eltűnt a háta mögött. Saito homlokráncolva figyelte, amennyire még képes volt fókuszálni.

            - Meg akarlak dugni – közölte végül nyersen.

            - Majd, ha én is akarom – replikázott Keita, de arca egyre vörösebbé vált.

            Saito tovább analizált.

            - Te… mit csinálsz?

            Keita megnyalta a száját, nem válaszolt.

            - Te… mire készülsz?

            Keita már rágta a szája szélét, jobb keze, most először, kiesett a ritmusból.

            - Te… te… ujjazod magad?! – Saito úgy érezte elveszti a józan eszét. Megvadulva rángatta a rögtönzött köteléket, vergődött az acélos combok között, de hiába.

            - Engedj el… had dugjalak meg… - hörögte. – Meg akarlak baszni, az istenit neki! Azonnal oldozz ki!

            Keita mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt. Végre képessé vált a beszédre.

            - Ezt azonnal hagyd abba! – dörrent rá Saitora. – Szép dolog, mondhatom, így vigasztaljon valaki! Abbahagytad? – Saito mérgesen nézett, de végre nem mozdult. – Nagyon jó! Ha jól viselkedsz, megkaphatsz! – előrébb csúszott a férfi testén. Combizmai reszkettek. Kicsit megemelkedett, hogy maga alá csúsztathassa a felhevült hímtagot.

            Saito szája taplóra száradt, komolyan alig látott. Biztos az ártott meg a látásának, hogy minden vércseppje a farkába szaladt. Meresztenie kellett a szemét, hogy egy pillanatot se vesszen a látványból, ahogy a szépséges test lassan, milliméterről-milliméterre rásiklik az említett farokra. Az, amit látott és az, amit érzett, kétségtelenül elveszi a józan eszét. Erre jutott. Hát még, amikor Keita kéjesen lehunyta a szemét, saját mellbimbóit kezdte gyötörni, és lassan hintázni kezdett. Azt a kurva életbe! El kell szakítani ezt a kicseszett övet… muszáj…! Jobb híján a csípőjét dobálva próbált helyzeti előnybe kerülni. Kitámasztotta a sarkait, térdét behajlítva igyekezett felnyomni magát.

            Keita kinyitotta a szemét és ránézett. Gyengéden elmosolyodott. A szájához emelte az ujját.

            - Cssssss! – és Saito úgy meglepődött, hogy elernyedt. És végre tudott arra koncentrálni, ami a legfontosabb volt. A farkát körülölelő kényeztető szorításra, a másik farokra, amely ütemesen a hasának csapódva őrületbe kergette bársonyos érintéseivel, az izmos combokra, amelyek még mindig elég erősen tartották, hogy mozdulni is alig tudjon, a kéjes nyögésekre, amelyek tovább hergelték az élvezetét. Minden érzékszerve vigyázzban állt, gerjedelme pulzálva sodródott a kitörés felé.

            - Érinteni… akarlak… - józan állapotban talán szégyellte volna, hogy majdnem vinnyog. – Kérlek…, drága!

            Keita előrehajolt, amely testhelyzetváltozás újfajta izgalmakat ígért, és végigcsókolta a szája ívét.

            - Nem fogsz rendetlenkedni? – kérdezte rekedten.

            Heves fejrázás jött válaszul. Saito szeme reménykedve csillogott. Keita felnyúlt, és gyors mozdulatokkal kioldotta a csomót. Igazából már alig várta, hogy a férfias kezek a testére tapadjanak. Ahogy kiszabadult a csuklója, Saito szorosan magához rántotta, és ülőhelyzetbe rúgta magát. Keita felkiáltott.

            - Nem ezt ígérted! – meglepetésében a ritmusból is kiesett, bár ezt ügyes kis döfések alulról azonnal feledtették vele.

            A felelős szája rátapadt a mellére, onnan morogta felfelé.

            - Ne légy kegyetlen! Csak… csak ennyit… tényleg…

            Nem lehet azt mondani, hogy innentől a kezdeményezés kimondottan Keita kezében maradt volna. De azt sem, hogy durván megfosztották volna a domináns szereptől. De már semmi nem volt érdekes, csak a vegytiszta élvezet. A mohó ajkak a melléről a nyakára, az állára, a szájára vándoroltak, majd vissza. És újra felfelé. Aztán le. Végül megállapodtak a mellén, és már el sem hagyták a vörösre szívott bimbót, míg kirobbanó orgazmusa feje tetejére nem állította körülötte a világot. Ahogy ernyedten Saito vállára hanyatlott, még érezte, ahogy erős kezek megpördítik, cseppet sem gyengéd lökések préselik az ágyba, míg a férfi élvezetének heve teljesen fel nem emésztette.

 

***

 

Egy órával és még egy szeretkezéssel később Saito teljes meggyőződéssel állíthatta, hogy kizárható, miszerint ő másnap reggel 10-kor fel tudjon ülni egy Tokióba tartó repülőgépre. Ámbátor, ha odáig el tudná vonszolni magát, ott lenne 15 órája, hogy aludjon, és talán kaphatna a manőverhez egy full extrás simogatást is egy hosszúhajú személytől.

\- Mi jár a fejedben? – érdeklődött lustán az illető, miközben éppen azon ügyeskedett, hogy egy előzetesen tejszínhabba görgetett eperszemet kinyalintson az ő köldökéből. Mivel az eperszem, nagyobbacska méretének köszönhetően, nem tudott igazán elbújni a kis horpadásban, a művelet sikerre ítéltetett. Saito megvárta, míg végez, aztán magához húzta egy csókra, csak utána válaszolt.

\- Azon gondolkodom, mennyire fontos a holnap reggeli gépen hazamennünk. Szívesen maradnék még. Elmehetnénk egy közös városnézésre, vagy – megpaskolta az ágyat. – Maradhatnánk itt is… - mosolygott kétértelműen.

Keita közel tolta az arcát, szinte kancsalítania kellett, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- A legjobb dolog volna, de apám vár minket – körmével megpiszkálgatta az apró gyémántot Saito fülében, ami tegnapról benne maradt. – Egyébként meg, amennyire tudom, így is majdnem lekéssük Sakuya barátod divatbemutatóját. A próbákról így is igazolatlanul maradtunk távol.

Saito csalódottan felnyögött.

\- Igazad van, a fene vigye el! Pedig egy pillanatra beleéltem magam.

Félkönyékre támaszkodott, hogy jobban lássa szenvedélyének tárgyát. Átható vizsgálatnak vetette alá. Mire az zavartan félrefordult. Onnan motyogott vissza.

\- És most mire gondolsz?

\- Arra, hogy gyönyörű vagy. Bár persze ez szégyenletesen sablonos válasz – odanyúlt, hogy visszahúzza az ölelésébe. – Szerinted mi lesz, ha hazamegyünk?

Keita értetlenül pislogott rá.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Marad minden a régiben? Most már az ügyvéded vagyok. Közelebb lehetek hozzád. Senkinek sem kell tudnia.

\- Nem akarod, hogy tudják? – ahogy azt várni lehetett, Keita hangja csalódott volt. – Mi van, ha kiderül? Édesanyád mit szólna hozzá?

Saito megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem az itt a kérdés. Anyám elfogadná. A legjobb anya a világon, de mindig a körülötte élő férfiakhoz igazította a véleményét. És most már csak én vagyok neki. Ha nekem jó, neki nem lesz ellene kifogása. De mi van a te szüleiddel?

Keita kikerülte a kérdést.

\- És a rokonaid? Előkelő családból származol.

\- Nem igazán tartom velük a kapcsolatot. Ez régen sem volt másképp. Konzervatív família, fel nem foghatták, hogy engedhette meg nagyapám, hogy az egyetlen lánya egy gaijin felesége legyen. Ami engem illet, elég hajmeresztő módon kinéző bizonyítéka vagyok ennek a ballépésnek.

\- Micsoda baromság – horkantott Keita. – Jóképű vagy. Az egyik legszebb férfi, akit valaha láttam! És az alakod! Igenis jót tett neki az európai vér.

\- Alig vagy elfogult, Mókusfül.

\- Te jó ég, azt hittem ezt már elfelejtettük. És nem vagyok elfogult. Tárgyilagos értékítéletem objektív tényeken alapul.

Szükségszerű csókszünet következett. Mely közben Keita valahogy ismét alulra keveredett.

\- Annyira elnyomsz! – panaszkodott.

Saito nevetett.

\- Mintha téged el lehetne nyomni! Ó, basszus! Amit tegnap láttam! Erről valahogy soha nem esett szó.

\- Miről?

\- A kortárs balettről, amit verekedés címszó alatt előadtál.

\- Már hogyne esett volna szó róla. Említettem, hogy alapos jakuza-képzést kaptam.

\- Jakuzák között éltem. Nemár, hogy ezt minden jakuza tudja.

\- Az egy elkorcsosult banda volt.

Saito megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ne háríts, Keita! Te is tudod, hogy döbbenetes vagy.

Keita megrántotta a vállát. Számára ez nem volt társalgási téma. De Saito nem hagyta annyiban. Megböködte vonakodó vállát.

\- Eddzünk majd együtt!

A fiú végre ránézett.

\- Nem lenne célravezető – jelentette ki kis töprengés után.

\- Miért? – értetlenkedett az ötletgazda.

\- Mert a dojo általában nyilvános hely.

\- És?

\- Amikor először viszlek földre, kapásból föláll a farkad, ettől én is izgalomba jövök, és máris kész a botrány.

\- És ha én viszlek le?

Keita a szeme sarkából végigmérte a mellette heverő szikár férfitestet.

\- Nem opcionális.

\- Mi van?!

\- Esélytelen.

Saito puffogva elfordult. Egy perc múlva vissza. Nógatva meglöködte Keitát.

\- Na, eddzünk együtt! Tanulni akarok tőled.

Keita sóhajtott.

\- Tényleg nem lenne szerencsés.

\- És ha építek egy saját dojót?

Meglepett pillantást kapott válaszul.

\- Csak kettőnknek?

\- Igen.

\- Hülye vagy?

\- A házunkba.

\- A házunkba? Milyen házba? Észnél vagy?!

\- A miénkbe. Ahol együtt fogunk élni – Saito hirtelen felült. Megfogta Keita kezét, és belecsókolt a tenyerébe. – Azt hiszem, még mindig nem értesz engem. Én ezt komolyan gondolom.

\- A dojót? – tudta, hogy hülye vicc volt, de ha nem mondja ki, még a végén elárulja magát. A szíve a torkában dobogott.

\- Tudom, hogy tudod, miről beszélek!

Keita pislogott. És levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

\- Szeretlek, Katagura Keita! És nem szándékszom engedni, hogy ezt életed hátralévő részében bármikor is elfelejtsd!


	15. Chapter 15

A 15 órás London-Tokió repülőút, Saito bizton állíthatta, toplistás lett volna élete legkellemesebb éjszakáinak sorában. Végül sikerült pihennie a gépen, megvolt a full extrás simogatás is a hosszú hajú egyéntől, sőt valójában nem csak az, köszönhetően a jól megszervezett szeparáltságnak, és az ismételt éjszakai útnak, amelynek nagy részén azonban eszét sem tudta, úgy kidőlt a fáradtságtól. Hajnalban pedig a legszebb látvánnyal köszöntötte a napfelkelte: Keita alakja rajzolódott ki a kis ablakon beömlő élesen ragyogó fényben, az ébredés utáni nyújtózkodást fésülködés követte. A fiú a jobb vállára húzta előre a haját, egy lendülettel megsodorta, és egy bőrszalaggal lazán összefogta. Saito elégedetten vigyorgott. A könnyed frizura jó hangulatról árulkodott.

            Kinyújtotta a karját, és gyengéden végigsimított szerelme vállán. Keita feléje fordult, és ragyogóan elmosolyodott.

            - Jó reggelt! – előre hajolt és lágy csókot lehelt a férfi sóvár szájára.

            Hát ne legyen az embernek varázslatos hangulata?

 

            Nem terhelték sem magukat, sem a vámvizsgálatot nehéz poggyászokkal, így dicséretesen hamar végeztek a rutinellenőrzéseken. Változatlanul felszabadult hangulatban, egy jó reggeli reményében, halkan beszélgetve hagyták el a terminált. A reptéri váróban azonban olyan látvány tárult eléjük, amely mindkettejüket megtorpanásra késztette. Saito gyors oldalpillantást vetett útitársára, annak ráncba futó homloka jelezte, hogy legalább akkora meglepetés érte, mint őt.

            Velük szemben, talán 20 méterre a terminál kapujától, tíz hátranyalt hajú, napszemüveges, hajszálra egyforma öltönyt és ropogós fehér inget viselő Katagura katona feszített, megkapóan pontosan megkomponált sorfalat képezve. Körülöttük – cseppet sem meglepő módon – nem is kicsi légüres tér keletkezett. A hozzájuk hasonlóakhoz kapcsolódó társadalmi tapasztalatok és a nyomatékosan fenyegető aura, amely belőlük áradt, bőséges indokul szolgált a járókelők és várakozók udvarias távolságtartásához.

            Saito Keita felé billentette a fejét, és odasúgta neki:

            - Tévednék, vagy ezek valóban nem virágkosaras üdvözlő brigádként vannak jelen?

            Keita nem válaszolt. De tovább ráncolta homlokát, és egyáltalán nem tűnt kiegyensúlyozottnak. Sőt inkább kimondott bosszúság sugárzott belőle.

            A sort kétoldalt két ismerős figura zárta. Balról a pimaszul baljósan vigyorgó Takega Akeshi támasztotta peckes, művészien faragott, jádeberakásos sétabotját. Jobbról Kajiyama Kimio feszengett morcosan fagyos arccal, merev tekintettel. Egy pillanatra megállt az idő. Senki nem mozdult. Úgy meredtek egymásra tíz méternyi távolságból, mint valami elbaltázott vadnyugati pisztolypárbaj hősei, másodpercekkel az első lövések eldördülte előtt, amihez a véletlenül arra járók diszkrét, óvatosan tartózkodó, lopott oldalpillantásai szolgáltak díszletül. Jó messziről. Végül Saito felsóhajtott és megmozdult.

            - Kicsit alulöltözöttnek érzem magunkat, és vess rám követ, ha nincs igazam, de szerintem ez nem lehet véletlen.

            Keita feje megrebbent, aztán lefelé nézett magára. Utána meg Saitora. Igazat kellett adnia neki. Mindketten utazáshoz öltöztek, nem üzleti tárgyaláshoz. Viseltes farmerek voltak rajtuk, pólóval, Saiton vállára vetett, lazán kötött pulóver, jómaga valamelyik kedvenc oversize kardigánját viselte. Úgy néztek ki a díszes gyülekezettel szemben, mint az utcagyerekek. Ámbátor jóképű és stílusos utcagyerekek. Nagyon nem tetszett ez neki. Nagyon-nagyon nem.

            Takega Akeshi indult el feléjük. A többiek továbbra is néma szoborcsoportot alkottak. Az öregember szélesen mosolygott. Olyan szélesen, ami már több volt, mint gyanús.

            - Uraim, üdvözlöm Önöket itthon!

            Egymásra néztek ők ketten. Keita biccentett. Akkor hát Saito viszi a szót.

            - Takega-san! Nem állíthatom, hogy nem ért meglepetés, hogy itt látom. Alig hiszem, hogy nem lenne üdvös kerülni a feltűnést.

            Takega Akeshi hangosan felkacagott. Még az a néhány érdeklődő is feladta, és gyorsan eltakarodott, aki eddig engedett kíváncsi hajlamainak.

            - Öcsém, maga aztán tudja tekergetni a szavakat! Nem vagyok valami nagy könyvfogyasztó, de elolvasnám, ha megpróbálkozna az írással.

            Keita veszített a türelmetlenségével szemben.

            - Takega-san, mit keresnek itt? – vágott közbe idegesen.

            - Kedves fiam – fordult felé nyájasan a túlkoros szépfiú –, természetesen értetek jöttünk. Kedves édesapád megbízott minket, hogy méltó fogadtatásban részesítsünk benneteket.

            - 12-en?

            Nemtörődőm vállvonogatás érkezett válaszul.

            - Meg kell adnunk a módját – a jobbszárny felé intett. – Kérlek, kövesd Kajiyama Kimio-sant. Ő a te kísérőd. Jómagam azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy kísérjem MacLaine-sant az ojabunhoz.

            - Jól értem, szétválasztanak minket? – kérdezte higgadtan Saito.

            - Már megint, micsoda szóhasználat! Mi az, hogy szétválasztani? Valami romantikus drámában érzi magát? Az ojabun csupán meg szeretné hallgatni a beszámolóját.

            - Én talán nem tudok jelentést tenni? – csattant fel Keita. – Vagy ketten együtt?

            Takega Akeshi megcsóválta a fejét.

            - Össze vagytok ti nőve, fiacskám? Nyugalom, látjátok még egymást ebben az életben. Mire fel ez az idegesség?

            - Nekem is lenne mondanivalóm apámnak.

            - Téged Kajiyama-san édesanyádhoz kísér. Ane-san nagyon aggódott.

            Keita felhorkant.

            - Gyereknek látszom? Vagy cukorból volnék?!

            - Ilyesmit senki nem állított. Ha engem kérdeztek, nem véletlenül tervezte ezt így az ojabun. Az első jelentést, jobb, ha függetlenül teszitek meg. Úgy nem tudjátok befolyásolni egymást.

            Saito kétkedve kedvesére pislantott. Nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Keita még kevésbé.

            - Nem gondolom, hogy ezzel egyet tudok érteni – sziszegte. – Ezt nem így szoktuk… ez egyszerűen…

            Megnyugtató kéz simult a karjára, finoman megszorította.

            - Hagyd, Keita-chan! Nem hiszem, hogy túl kéne reagálnunk. Elmegyek Takega-sannal, te pedig üdvözöld édesanyádat! – Saito biztatóan Kimio irányába intett az állával. – Nem igazán értem, hogy miért van szükség erre az erődemonstrációra – fordult most az öreg felé. – Ha nemet mondok, esetleg elhurcolnak? Élére vasalt öltönyös jakuzák egy nemzetközi reptér kellős közepén? – vállára vetette a táskáját, hogy jelezze, útra kész. – Vagy ez valami fixáció maguknál? Induljunk, mielőtt még nagyobb feltűnést keltünk!

            Hetykén indult el a kijárat felé, nyomában alakzatba rendeződött öt cerberusával és Takega Akeshi vidám ütemben kopogó botjával. Annak markolata mérte az ütést öt perccel később a tarkójára, amikor éppen lehajolt, hogy beszálljon a parkolóban várakozó sportkocsiba. Mielőtt elvesztette az eszméletét, már csak egy félig-meddig tiszta gondolat suhant át az agyán. Annak a biztos tudata, hogy valahol nagyon elsakkozta magát.

 

            Amikor fél órával később magához tért, kirázta a hideg a hátborzongató déjá vu-érzéstől, ami rögtön végigsöpört nem csak az elméjén, de a testén is. Azonnal tudta, hogy hol van, és a rátörő enyhe pánikot ellensúlyozandó rögeszmésen próbált belekapaszkodni a tragikomikus látszatba, amely szerint a jakuza a világ minden táján katasztrofális fantáziátlanságról tesz tanúbizonyságot, ha a helyszínről van szó, ahol valakivel le akar számolni. A sötét, nyirkos alagsori helyiség, mintha csak a Hoshino-gumi hasonló szobájának tükörképe lett volna, vagy egy bárhol, bármikor készült z-szériás jakuza film olcsó díszlete.

            Az egyetlen tetőablakon beszűrődő gyér fényben egy szék álldogált magányosan, ahhoz kötözték őt, az elvárt alapossággal, amúgy félmeztelenül. Vele szemben három másik ülőalkalmatosságon Katagura Takeda, Nishio Kazumasha és Takega Akeshi várakozott türelmesen, hogy ő végre visszanyerje az eszméletét. Két oldalt két markos fiatalember szobrozott, ingujjban, feltűrt kézelőkkel, kétséget nem hagyva afelől, milyen funkcióban vannak jelen.

            Furcsán könnyűnek és tisztának érezte a fejét. Miután az első, ösztönös ijedtsége, amelybe a Hoshino kihallgatások feltoluló képei hajszolták, eltűnt, voltaképpen megnyugodott. Nem tudta, miért van itt. Nem tudta, mivel érdemelte ki ezt. De az bizonyosnak tűnt, hogy életében először, nem számíthatott külső segítségre, és az is kérdéses volt, hogy saját maga mire lesz képes a beszélőkéjével. Mert ennyi maradt neki. A nyelve.

            Milyen abszurd, futott át az agyán, hogy most, amikor mindennek vége, végre megkapta a választ a kérdésre, amely annyi feladatot adott neki az elmúlt néhány hónapban. Bizonyíték ide-vagy oda, íme, a saját bőrén tapasztalhatja meg, hogy mennyire hagyott fel az alvilági módszerekkel a Katagura-gumi. Milyen nagy kár, hogy nagy valószínűséggel ezt már nem lesz módjában senkivel sem közölni.

            Megrázta a fejét, hogy megszabaduljon az enyhe hányingertől, de persze ettől éles fájdalom hasított tarkójába. Csakazértis leszarta. Mostanában valahogy sok a jóból. Mikor is volt utoljára életveszélyben? Lássuk csak… Ó, hogy két napja! Nahát! Keserűen elvigyorodott, felnézett, egyenesen és keményen az ojabun szemébe. Elégedetten látta, hogy az egy pillanatra zavartan megrezzen. Hiába a kulturális beidegződésektől nehéz megszabadulni. Hetykén kihúzta magát. Már amennyire kötelékei engedték.

            - Önök, uraim, fogságban tartanak egy államügyészt!

            - Egy volt államügyészt – közölte ridegen Nishio Kazumasha.

            - Mindegy is. Emberrablást követtek el.

            - És ki bizonyítja? – érdeklődött Takega Akeshi.

            - Nem mondhatnám, hogy diszkréten kezelték a kérdést.

            Az öregember gonoszul vigyorgott.

            - Ha nem tévedek, önként és dalolva tartott velünk.

            Sajnos nem tévedett. Saito a falba tudta volna verni a fejét. Hová tette az eszét? Hagyta magát megvezetni. Elhitte, kétségek nélkül benyalta, hogy tisztességes emberekkel van dolga. Csak mert Keita… Bassza meg, a farka verte át! Nem, nem a farka. Nem lenne tisztességes ilyesmit állítania sem magával, sem Keitával szemben. A szíve! A szíve árulta el. És ha Keita is benne van ebben… Ha Keita is részt vett ebben… Keserű epe tolult a torkába.

            - Mivel szolgáltam rá, erre a bánásmódra?

            Nishio Kazumasha elgondolkodva csücsörítette a száját. Ő és Takega Akeshi láthatóan jól szórakoztak, de Saitot sokkal jobban aggasztotta a konokul hallgató ojabun.

            - Hát, meglátásom szerint, már sokkal korábban sort kellett volna kerítenünk erre a találkozóra. Már, amikor a klán után vetette magát. Ne higgye, ügyész-san, hogy ezzel a látszólagos önfeláldozó akciójával bárkit is félrevezetett. Utánanéztünk a Hoshino-guminak, ember, és nagyon nem tetszett, amit találtunk. Micsoda mocskos, lealacsonyodott bandához csatlakozott a nagykövet úr méltóságos unokája! Perverz maga, egy állat, hogy ehhez volt gyomra?! És miután éveken át ezeket tette, talán higgyük el, hogy aggályai voltak a tisztességével kapcsolatban, ezért nagylelkűen megmentette az unokámat? Azért van itt, seggfej, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra tisztázzuk, mit akar? Milyen célból kavarja itt a szart?!

            - Még a végén elhinném, hogy erkölcsi fenntartásai vannak, vakagashira – köpte keserűen Saito -, ha nem ülnék itt kikötözve, néhány verőlegénnyel a hátam mögött!

            - Na, lássuk be, móresre tanítani egy geciládát, meg gyerekeket erőszakolni, az mégiscsak más tészta – jelentette ki Takega Akeshi, és most egyáltalán nem látszott jószándékú, vicces öregúrnak. Most először, Saito meglátta benne azt, ami magas beosztásba juttatta egy bűnszervezetben, ami hidegvérű, mindenre elszánt bűnözővé tette. És ettől a hideg futkosott a hátán. Pontosan képben volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ez az ember miket követett el fiatalkorában, minek köszönhette a többszörös priuszát. Bár kétségtelen, gyerekek elleni bűntettek nem szerepeltek a listán, azért volt min elgondolkodni. Felhasználhatná ellene? Még ha lenne is értelme, nem teszi. Nem megy bele ebbe a játszmába. 

            - Jól értem? Nem akarnak semmi mást, mint hülyére verni?

            Nishio a térdére csapott.

            - Most tényleg úgy látom, hogy ez felesleges lenne. Hülye maga anélkül is. Nem hallotta?! Tudni akarom, mi a fészkes fenéért akadt ránk? Miért akart beszivárogni?! Elmondja, vagy lágyulásig üssük az idióta fejét?!

            Saito érezte, ahogy megfeszülnek az izmai a hangnemre. Vissza akarta üvölteni a választ, bele az öntelt vénember arcába, de a pillanat tört része alatt észhez tért. Nem mondhatja ki. Nem mondhatja el az egyetlen okot, ami idáig juttatta. Az agya kiürült. Erre nem volt válasza. Elernyedtek az izmai, lehajtotta a fejét, a vállai előreestek volna, ha a feszes kötél engedi. Nem válaszolt.

            - Hallotta a kérdést? – az ojabun most először szólalt meg. Hangja semleges, szinte udvarias volt.

            Beletörődő bólintással válaszolt. De továbbra sem szándékozott válaszolni. Nem, amíg eszébe nem jut valami hihető ürügy. Mindegy mi, csak ne az igazság. Keitát nem szabad szóba hoznia. Nem ő fogja elárulni a titkát.

            - És beavatna minket? – kérdezte gúnyosan Takega.

            Saito felemelte a fejét, és az öreg jakuzára nézett. Aki pontosan tudta, hogy mi okból keveredett bele ebbe az egészbe. A tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját. Takega arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni. Furcsa balsejtelem lett úrrá Saiton. Ezek felhasználják őt és az érzelmet, amik összekötik Keitával. Nishio és Takega talán végig erre játszott. Elaltatták az éberségét, elhitették vele, hogy a fiú oldalán állnak. De mi is volt a kiindulópont? Hogy Nishio vezeti a belső ellenzéket, amely látni sem akarja Keitát és mindazt, amit képvisel. Hát erről van szó! Ha bevallja az igazat, nekik szolgáltat fegyvert a fiú ellen. Katagura Takeda mit sem sejt, de ha ő kinyitja a száját, ezeknek ott lesz a lehetőség, hogy a buzeráns, alkalmatlan, ferdehajlamú örököst kiiktassák. És az apját is, aki hagyta, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok. Engedte, hogy a köcsög fia gusztustalan szeretője beszivárogjon a klánba.

            Meredten bámulta Takegát. Kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Összeszorította az ajkait. Az kibaszottul kurvára biztos, hogy ő egy szót sem szól. Ha Keita elbukik, az nem őmiatta lesz.

            Az első pofon jobbról érte. Szürreális élmény volt. Mivel erősen a székhez kötözték, az a benyomása támadt, hogy a feje nyaktól leszakad, és elrepül valamerre. Érdekes élménynek találta. Még soha életében nem ütötték úgy, hogy ne adta volna vissza rögtön. Eddig esélyt sem adott senkinek erre. Annyira elmerült ebben a gondolatban, hogy észre sem vette a következő csapást, amit hátulról kapott. Valaki, valami tereptárggyal méretes ütést mért a lapockájára. Most előrecsapódott a feje, a gyomra meglódult. Hallotta a saját hangját. Hangosan, fájdalmasan nyögött. Még kettőt kapott a gyomrába, tudta, hogy mindjárt elhányja magát, amikor meghallotta az ojabun hangját.

            - Hagyjátok abba!

            - De…

            - Leállni! Mindenki menjen ki! Négyszemközt akarok beszélni az ügyész-sannal. Csak Kajiyama-sant küldjétek be. Ő már tudja, mit kell tennie.

            Saito nem tudott, és nem is akart felnézni, de hallotta, ahogy széklábak csúszkálnak. A két öregember dohogva távozott. A lépésekből arra következtetett, hogy a verőlegények is. Saito végre felemelte a fejét, hogy az ojabunra nézzen. Izzadt fürtjeit kirázta a szeméből, hogy jobban lássa a klánvezért. Az kimért léptekkel odasétált hozzá, és leguggolt, hogy közelről vegye szemügyre az arcát. Elgondolkodva szemlélte. Hirtelen zsebkendőt vett elő, és letörölte vele a fájdalom-előhívta könnyeket az szeme alól. Saito lélegzete elakadt. Az érintés szinte gyöngéd volt. Aztán végeszakadt. Éppoly gyorsan és váratlanul, ahogy kezdődött. Az ojabun felsóhajtott.

            - MacLaine-san, nem áll szándékomban megölni Önt, még bántani sem nagyon. De el kell, mondja az igazságot.

            Most tényleg ennyire hülyének nézik? Makacsul megrázta a fejét. Szemét a falra szegezte az ojabun háta mögött.

            - Nem vagyok ostoba, MacLaine-san. Körülbelül tudom, mi folyik itt.

            Ez azért meglepte. De nem mutatta. Bár kétségkívül érdekelte volna, mire céloz Katagura.

            - Keitáról van szó, nem igaz?

            Saito szeme rávillant. És tudta, hogy elárulta magát. Most már hiába szemlélgette ismét a megviselt vakolat repedéseit.

            - Mit akar Keitától?

            - Nem tudom, miről beszél – hallotta saját, rekedt hangját.

            - Végre megszólalt. Szóval rátapintottam a lényegre.

            - Túl gyors következtetéseket von le, Katagura-san. Semmi közöm a fiához.

            - Biztos ebben? – kérdezte lágyan az ojabun.

            Saito keményen a szemébe nézett. Most nem rebbent félre a klánvezér pillantása. Egy pillanatig csak nézték egymást. Saito kezdte:

            - Fel nem foghatom, miből vont le olyasfajta következtetést, hogy a fia a célpontom. Ügyész vagyok, bűnszervezetek ellen nyomozok. Miért érdekelne egy zöldfülű, akinek az eddigi tevékenysége teljesen érdektelen? – igyekezett hanyagra venni a hangsúlyt.

            - De jó a segge, nem igaz?

            Saito lélegzete elakadt. Döbbenten kerekedett ki a szeme. Jézus ereje! Se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott erre semmit. Sebaj, az ojabun folytatta.

            - És szép a haja, meg a szeme. Finoman izmos a teste. Gyönyörű, mint egy nő. Kívánatos. Nem igaz, MacLaine-san?

            - Mi a frászról beszél?! – lehelte halálra váltan Saito.

            - Maga homoszexuális, MacLaine-san?

            Saito kétségbeesetten rázta a fejét.

            - Pedig azt hittem, ilyen típusú érdeklődés csak melegektől származhat.

            Saito nagyot nyelt. Rá kellett kényszerítenie magát, hogy beszélni tudjon. Meg kell győznie az ojabunt, hogy téved. Jakuzakörökben nem jó ajánlás a homoszexualitás. Nyilvánvaló, hogy el kell terelnie a figyelmet Keitáról.

            - Katagura-san… - elhallgatott, hogy megköszörülje a torkát. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy vehetett ilyen abszurd fordulatot ez a… ez a… beszélgetés. Az előbb még azt feltételezték, hogy beépített ügynök vagyok. Most meg… Nem vagyok meleg. És Katagura-san sem. Akkor meg…

            - Honnan tudja?

            - Mit? – nézett rá megütközve a sarokba szorított préda.

            - Hogy a fiam nem meleg.

            Saito szaporán pislogott.

            - Miért lenne az?

            - Hát ez jó kérdés. Én is ezt kérdezem. Miért gondolta, hogy a fiam megkörnyékezhető?

            - Nem gondoltam ilyesmit. Ismétlem…

            Az ojabun felállt, és most felülről szemlélte összeszűkült szemmel áldozatát.

            - Ne ismételgesse. Felesleges hazugság lenne. Maga a törvény embere MacLaine-san, az alátámasztható tényekben hisz. Gondolja, hogy állítanék ilyen méltatlan dolgot a saját gyerekemről, ha nem lenne bizonyítékom?

            Saito nem tudott válaszolni, mert nyílt az ajtó. Keita magas testőre lépett be rajta, kezében méretes kartondobozzal. Hangtalanul letette az ojabun lába elé, és hátrébb lépett. De nem ment ki. Saito érthetetlen módon elszégyellte magát előtte. Hirtelen zavarni kezdte a meztelensége és kiszolgáltatottsága a fiatalabb férfi előtt. Az ojabun a dobozhoz hajolt, és nyomtatott iratcsomót vett ki belőle. Lehajolt, és gondosan kiteregette a papírokat Saito lába elé. Az kínlódva próbált előrehajolni, hogy jobban lásson. Kinyomtatott emailek voltak. A betűket nem látta jól, de az újra és újra felbukkanó kis skót harcost igen. A levelei, amelyeket Keitának küldött.

            Elszörnyedve nézett az idősebb férfire, de az nem kegyelmezett. A dobozból tárgyak kerültek elő. A skóciai album, kísérőkártyák ismét csak Alfieval, az üveg skót whisky nagybátyja birtokáról, Keita születési évéből, amelyet pár hete küldött neki, MacLaine kockás szalaggal átkötve, a hülye kis kulcstartó medál, amelybe K&S betűket gravíroztatott, és egyéb ajándékok, amelyekkel olyan előszeretettel halmozta el a fiút.

            - Én mégiscsak úgy látom, hogy akar valamit a fiamtól, nemde, MacLaine-san?

            Saito halálra váltan rázta a fejét.

            - Emlékszem, amikor először találkoztunk. Véletlen lett volna, hogy olyan dicséretes gyorsasággal megjelent a kórházban, amikor megtámadták Keitát? Szerintem nem.

            Az ojabun egy pillanatra elfordult, elgondolkodva megvakargatta a tarkóját.

            - Nincs hozzáfűznivalója? – elhallgatott, mintha válaszra várna, de aztán hirtelen folytatta. – Nincs is rá szükség. Világos, mint a nap. A fiam a maga szajhája lett, nem igaz? Egy gusztustalan férfiribanc, aki hagyta magát seggbe kúrni – a hangjából sütött a megvetés. -  Egy mocskos buzi. Az ilyennek nincs helye közöttünk – elhallgatott, majd megperdült és Saitora meredt. – Magát elengedem. Menjen amerre lát. Még arra sem méltó, hogy szétrúgjam a perverz képét. Éljen tovább a tudattal, hogy a fiam maga miatt bukott el! Majd ő szembenéz a következményekkel. Úgy intézzük, ahogy mifelénk szokás. Garantálom magának, ha életben is marad, minden kedvét elveszem, nem csak a férfiaktól, de még a szextől is! Ilyen féregtől úgysincs szükségem unokára. Arra sincs szükségem, hogy felálljon neki egy nőtől.

            - NEM – szakadt ki Saitoból. – Maga téved!

            - Hogy a picsába tévednék, maga anyabaszó!

            Saito belefeszült a kötelekbe, úgy vergődött.

            - A fia nem csinált semmit! Hallja! Én akartam! Én üldöztem! Én kényszerítettem! A fia elutasított! Hallja?! Olyan hű magához, hogy a fejében meg nem fordulna, hogy elárulja azt, amit tanított neki!

            Katagura Takeda szárazon felnevetett.

            - Ezt most maga sem gondolja komolyan, hogy elhiszem?!

            Saito megpróbált felemelkedni, de a szék túl nehéznek bizonyult, és a lába is elcsúszott az átkozott papírlapokon, amelyeken taposott. Tudta, hogy szánalmas, de nem érdekelte.

            - Pedig elhiheti! Mindent csak magáért tesz! Az istenit neki, engem büntessen! Csináljon velem, amit akar, de őt hagyja! Nem ezt érdemli magától! Senkitől sem!

            Az ojabun hallgatott. A helyiségben csak Saito zihálása hallatszott. Az erőfeszítéstől kicsordultak a könnyei, de állta a férfi tekintetét. Szinte szuggerálta, hogy higgyen neki. Végül Katagura Takeda közelebb lépett, és Saito füléhez hajolt.

            - És mit tegyek magával? – suttogta bele.

            Saitoban irracionális remény ébredt.

            - Amit akar. Öljön meg! Tegyen nyomorékká! Nem érdekel.

            - Megtehetem azt, amit Keitával szándékoztam? Elvehetem magától a nemiséget?

            Saito túl volt egy határon. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy visszanyerje emberi méltóságát.

            - Kasztráljon, ha ezt tartja elégséges büntetésnek.

            Katagura Takeda elhúzta a fejét áldozata fülétől, hogy közvetlen közelről a pániktól tág pupillákba nézhessen. Egy hosszú-hosszú pillanatig csak szemlélte a halványzöld szemeket, a keskeny szemrést, az aggodalomtól torz jóképű arcot. Aztán megszólalt, és a hangja lágyan-finoman csengett.

            - Maga, MacLaine Saito, nagyon-nagyon szerelmes a fiamba, nem igaz?

 

***

            Saito tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy megkínozták. Arra ébredt ugyan, hogy taplószáraz a szája, ölni tudott volna egy korty vízért, mégis az első, ami tudatosult benne, a fájdalmasan égő érzés volt a mellkasában. Megpróbált végigsandítani a testén, így meg is pillantotta a meztelen törzsére tekert méretes kötést. Bár elméjében felsejlett néhány lázas emlékkép, valójában inkább érzések kísértették, kínzó gyötrelem a felsőtestében. Ötlete sem volt mit művelhettek vele. Az utolsó tiszta gondolata szerint valószínűleg másodszor is leütötték, mégpedig kétségtelenül Keita melák testőre, mert a zavarbaejtő dolgokat suttogó Katagura Takedán kívül csak ő tartózkodott a szobában. Igaz is… azok a dolgok… A fejébe fájdalom hasított, ahogy összerándult a teste a hirtelen késztetéstől, hogy felüljön és ellenőrizze… de „ott” nem észlelt semmi különöset. Hangosan felnyögött.

            - Jól vagy? – aggódó hangot hallott, egy kéz kapcsolódott a csuklójára.

            Odafordította a fejét. Amit látott, attól ráncba szaladt a homloka. Keita üldögélt az ágya mellett, ami az előzmények ismeretében önmagában kérdéseket vetett fel. Még meglepőbb volt azonban a szerelése. Klasszikus fekete, férfi, ünnepi szamurájkimonót viselt, fehér alsóruha villant ki a sötét felsőruházat alól. Mivel a feje búbján is tradicionális konty trónolt, mintha a 18. századból szalajtották volna.

            - Mit… Hogy kerülsz ide? És… mi van rajtad? – száraz torkából igazi kihívásnak tűnt hangokat előcsalogatni.

            Keita nem válaszolt a kérdésekre. Ellenben megérintette a homlokát.

            - Nagyszerű. Végre lement a lázad.

            - A lázam? Még élek? Hogyhogy még élek? – csak félig szánta viccnek. Tényleg meglepődött. A kényelmes ágyon, a finom ágyneműn és a fenséges ápolón nem kevésbé. Hirtelen felélénkült. – Te jól vagy?! Minden rendben veled? Apád…

            A fiú csitítólag emelte fel a kezeit.

            - Nyugalom! Pompásan vagyok. És most már úgy tűnik, te is rendben leszel.

            Saito nem nyugodott meg.

            - Apád…? Keita, apád tudja, hallod?! Tudja, hogy együtt vagyunk. Ha eddig nem ártott neked, menek…

            - Tudom, hogy tudja, Saito-chan – vágott közbe a másik. – Én magam mondtam el neki.

            Saito döbbenten meresztette rá a szemét.

            - Mikor?

            - Mielőtt elutaztunk Londonba.

            Saito most már tényleg nem értett semmit.

            - Akkor… De hát… Mit szólt?

            - Már előtte is tudta, hogy meleg vagyok. És te sem voltál unszimpatikus neki, úgyhogy alapjában véve jól fogadta.

            Saitoban lassan, de biztosan emelkedni kezdett a pumpa.

            - Ez most… övön aluli volt. Van fogalmad róla, min mentem keresztül?! Van elképzelésed, hogy mi jött ki a számon?! Hogy miért könyörögtem?! És mindez a semmiért?!

            - Mindenről tudok, Saito-chan – bólogatott szaporán a fiú, és könyörögve ragadta meg idegesen gesztikuláló kezét. – És nagyon-nagyon sajnálom!

            - Te tudtál erről? Arról, hogy mire készül?

            - Dehogy! Hidd el, fogalmam sem volt, hogy erre ragadtatják magukat! Soha nem engedtem volna.

            - De mi értelme volt ennek?! És a nagyapád, meg Takega… Keita, szerintem ők a vesztedet akarják! Figyelmeztetni kéne apádat!

            Keita a fejét ingatta.

            - Félreérted a helyzetet. Amit tettek… Csak azt tették, amit a hagyomány diktált. Ez… tulajdonképpen, azt hiszem, egyfajta beavatási szertartás volt. Próbatétel, ha érted, mire gondolok.

            Saito felhorkant.

            - Próba? Mit próbáltak megtudni ezzel a… Hát nem minősíteném, mit műveltek velem.

            Keita most elengedte a kezeit. Hátradőlt székében, kerülte Saito tekintetét.

            - Ők csak biztosra akartak menni, mielőtt… mielőtt a gondjaidra bíznak.

            - A gondjaimra? – Saito mérhetetlenül ostobának érezte magát, amitől mintha elfújták volna a dühét.

            - Az ügyvédem vagy, én pedig a következő ojabun. Olyan embert akartak mellém, akiben meg lehet bízni. Tesztelték a hűségedet. És… a kedvesem is vagy. Apám bárkit nem engedne mellém a munkában, és a magánéletben is – még mindig nem nézett a férfira. Láthatóan majd elsüllyedt zavarában. Cikinek érezte, amit az apja művelt, ugyanakkor, be nem vallotta volna, de halálosan boldog volt az eredménytől. Persze ezt esze ágában sem volt Saito orrára kötni.

            - Óh… Akkor most… áldását adta ránk?

            Keita biccentett, de még mindig nem nézett rá. Hirtelen felállt.

            - Ha megbocsátasz, mindjárt visszajövök.

            Saito örült, hogy egy pillanatra egyedül maradt. Sok mindent kellett feldolgoznia. Ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát, amitől határozottan megsajdult a melle. Mi a frász? Körülnézett. Az elegáns, fehéren minimalista vendégszobában egyetlen sötét folt kellette magát. Szemben a gardróbszekrény ajtajára akasztva egy, a Keita kimonójával hajszálra megegyező példány várakozott, hogy használatba vegyék. Üres tekintettel bámulta. Nem állt össze a kép.

            Keita visszatért.

            - Keita, használhatnám a fürdőszobát? Ki kell mennem, és szeretnék zuhanyozni is.

            - Természetesen, csak…

            Saito türelmetlenül felsóhajtott. Nagyon kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát.

            - Csak, majd vigyázz a vízzel a felsőtesteden!

            Saito lecsapott a témára.

            - Igaz is. Ha ez az egész csak átverés volt, miért kínoztak meg? Ez valami hülye túlélési gyakorlat volt? Aki kibírja, azé a királyfi keze?

            Keita zavartan bámulta a padlót.

            - Hát… gondolom, most nincs jogom megsértődni – sóhajtotta. – Mindenesetre annyit elmondok, hogy nem kínoztak meg.

            A férfi kicsit már sajnálta, hogy durva volt, de megint tomboltak benne a sérelmek.

            - Ha nem haragszol, én kicsit másképpen emlékszem. És még most sem kimondottan komfortos megmozdulnom.

            - Le kell vennünk a kötést.

            - Azt sem tudom, miért van fent – dohogta a férfi, de kiegyenesedett, hogy Keita hozzáférjen a bandázshoz. A fiú gyors mozdulatokkal dolgozott, Saito nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy ugyanakkor kínosan ügyel rá, nehogy hozzáérjen a testéhez. Ezt pedig rosszul viselte. Megfogta a matató kezeket, és közelebb húzta magához vonakodó szerelmét.

            - Megcsókolhatlak?

            Fekete szemek pislogtak rá közvetlen közelről.

            - Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy szeretnéd.

            - Akkor igen? Nagyon szeretném.

            - Boldoggá tennél vele.

            Ajkaik finoman találkoztak, lepkeszárnyú érintéssel, és ez végre eloszlatta a köztük lévő feszültséget. Keita belemosolygott a csókba.

            - Most kicsit boldoggá tettél.

            - Kicsit? – koccantotta össze a férfi a homlokukat. – Akkor jobban kell igyekeznem.

            - Nem akarlak ebben akadályozni, de most tényleg itt az ideje a tisztálkodásnak. Fél óra múlva várnak minket.

            Saito kikászálódott az ágyból, a meglazult bandázs magától hullott le róla, de alatta áttetsző fólia tűnt elő. Az alatt pedig valami nagyon idegenszerű. Összehúzott szemöldökkel próbálta jobban szemügyre venni. Keita sietett a segítségére. Kinyitotta a szekrényajtót, belsejéből tükör tűnt elő. Saito elé állt. És – ahogy mondani szokták – leesett az álla. Mi a bánat!

            Úgy tűnt, tényleg nem kínozták meg. Csupán… hát… átalakították a tetoválását. Anélkül, hogy bármennyit is rontottak volna a kidolgozásán, a kecses koi halak egyikét feketére varázsolták. Körülötte pedig… Mi ez? Egy tigris…? A koi halak még mindig koi halak voltak, de máshonnan nézve az egész felsőtestén elnyújtózó, csak fekete kontúrokkal ábrázolt tigris két rafináltan egymásba fonódó csíkja. Elegánsan nézett ki. Igazi tradicionális műalkotást viselt a testén. Kiszáradt a torka. Ez jóval nagyobb volt, mint az eredeti. Kurvára nem tudta, hogy most sírjon, vagy örüljön, hogy ennyivel megúszta. És tulajdonképpen mire volt ez jó?

            - Igyekszem befogadni – motyogta. – Csak éppen nem fér a fejembe.

            Keita szája lebiggyedt.

            - Erről nekem sem beszéltek túl sokat. De az biztos, hogy ez már nem a Hoshino hal, hanem a Katagura tigris. Most mindenesetre gyorsan levesszük a fóliát, nagyon óvatosan tisztítsd. Ha kijössz, bekenem, és újrakötözöm neked.

            Saito még mindig zavartan és lemondóan legyintett.

            - Semmi gond. Egyszer már végigcsináltam ezt. Megoldom. Várj meg itt – de a fürdőszoba ajtajában megtorpant, és visszanézett. – Azt mondod, a nagyapád nem sáros?

            - Így van.

            - És Takega tényleg a pasija?

            Keita felhúzta a szemöldökét meglepetésében.

            - Miért ne lenne?

            - Hát tudod, az események sodrában az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy az egész csak átverés volt, valami átfogóbb terv része.

            Keita félrehajtotta a fejét, elgondolkodva figyelte az ajtófélfát támasztó pompás férfit. Akit legkevésbé sem látszott zavarni, hogy tök pucér, és csak egy ravaszul pislogó nagyragadozó fedi a testét.

            - Átfogó terv? Netán az is megfordult a fejedben, hogy én is a részese voltam?

            Saito tudta, hogy veszélyes terepre tévedt, de nem akart hazudni. Így hát laposat ugyan, de bólintott. Keita biccentett.

            - Mindig jó tudni, hogy az ember szerelme vakon megbízik benne.

            Saito nem egészen értette.

            - Most ismertem be, hogy kételkedtem a szerepedben, erre te azt mondod, vakon megbízom benned? Ez most szarkazmus volt, vagy valami mélyebb értelme van?

            Keita kicsit türelmetlenül sóhajtott fel.

            - Az én meglátásom szerint beismerted, hogy kételkedtél bennem, ez igaz. Majd ezt követően vállaltad értem, hogy kiheréljenek, vagy megöljenek. Ez miről árulkodik szerinted?

            Saito pislogott. Nyelt egyet. Aztán időnyerés céljából még egyet. Mert erre nem tudott mit mondani. Megfogták. Tökéletesen lépre ment. Menthetetlen. Zavartan intett egyet a fürdőszoba felé.

            - Asszem, most mennem kell – lépett egyet, de aztán megint megtorpant. – Akkor viszont ugye tudod már, ki állt a merényletek mögött?

            - Tudom. És apám is tudja. És megtettük az ellenlépéseket. De hamarosan te is mindent megtudsz.

            Saito nem kérdezett többet. Halkan becsukta maga mögött a fürdőszoba ajtót. Keita a vállfán logó kimonóhoz lépett, és óvón végigsimította. Mintha csak a férfival tenné, aki hamarosan belebújik.

 

***

 

            Saito természetesen nem volt teljesen idióta. Elég volt csak Keita múltszázadba szakadt külsejére pillantania, hogy tudja, ezek készülnek valamire. Aztán, ahogy Keita hirtelen elhagyta a szobát: valószínűleg akkor egyeztettek valamiről. És végül, amikor kilépett a fürdőből, hogy valami ruhafélét keressen magának, ott találta a megilletődött arcú szépfiút, kezében a pompás kimonóval, kétségkívül azzal a szándékkal, hogy azt rásegítse. Igen, jakuzáék egész biztosan készültek valamire. Tradicionális dolognak tűnt, amelyre ezek szerint ő is hivatalos volt. Remek. Egy lépéssel beljebb engedték maguk közé. Bár soha nem ambicionálta, hogy közelebbi kapcsolatba kerüljön egy jakuza…, na, jó egy volt jakuzaklánnal, de hát, most mégiscsak a hercegükért kepesztet!

            Szóval lélekben felkészült mindenre. Csak arra nem, ami a Katagura ház földszinti nagy fogadótermében várta. Amit, mintha pont ilyen alkalmakra építettek volna. A modern berendezést eltávolították, helyére hagyományos tatamik és ülőpárnák kerültek. És foglalt is volt mindahány. Kétoldalt, kétméternyi ösvény szegélye mentén, végig a terem hosszán, mértani pontossággal beállított párnákon ott térdepelt a klán teljes vezérkara, épp olyan fekete luxuskimonókban, mint az övé. Az egyetlen színes pontot a helyiségben a mosolygó ane-san jelentette, aki rózsaszín virágos kimonójában a sor túlsó végén, éppen szemben, a férje mellett foglalt helyet. Mellettük kétoldalt Nishio Kazumasha vakagashira és Takega Akashi shateisgashira állt, szetartásos meghajlással üdvözölve a belépőket. Ahogy a földön térdelő, komoly arcú férfiak mindannyian.

            Saito lefagyott. A vér is kifutott az arcából, ahogy a szeme az ojabun előtt álló alacsony asztalkára tévedt, azon pedig a pohárkára. Ez egy… szakéceremónia[1]?! Édes Jézus! Erről nem volt szó!

            A hátán egy kéz simított végig, gyengéden előrelökte. Ha nem akart felbukni, el kellett indulnia azon az ösvényen, végig a derekukat mereven meghajtó férfiak sorfala között. Lépett egyet, mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megnyugodjon. A kéz végigsimította a gerincét, mielőtt elengedte volna. Hálás volt ezért.

            Később semmire sem emlékezett. Mintha leszedálták volna. Két mondat maradt meg és a szürreális gondolat, amely felrémlett az agyában a mondatok hallatán.

            „ _A mai naptól fogva egészen halálodig a családnak szenteled magad. Az ojabun az egyetlen szülőd, kövesd őt tűzön-vízen át_!”

            Nem tehetett róla, de miközben kiürítette a most már ismerős lopakodó tigrissel díszített szakés poharat – az ojabun is így tett -, és ezzel megpecsételte a belépését a Katagura-gumiba, folyamatosan Masahiro bácsikája kövér képe lebegett a szeme előtt, ahogy ezt megtudja. Masahiro a külügyben dolgozott vezető beosztásban, tiszta sor, hogy idegrohamot fog kapni. És ettől Saitonak érthetetlen módon nagyon-nagyon erős nevethetnékje támadt.

 

***

 

            A jelentős eseményt, amelyet az új jogtanácsos, és egyben az örökös párjának elfogadása és befogadása jelentett, gálavacsorával zárták. A szaké-ceremónia után a vendégek szobáikba távoztak, hogy átöltözzenek. Saito maga is így tett, és már nem is nagyon volt meglepődve, amikor belépve, az ágyra készítve, ott találta az egyik szmokingját. Kis töprengés után végül arra jutott, nem akarja tudni, ki, és mi módon jutott be a lakásába, és szerezte meg a holmijait. Még egy MacLaine címeres, gyémántokkal díszített, fehérarany mandzsettagomb is ott kellette magát a csokornyakkendő mellett. Anyakravalót egyébként nem vette fel. Röhejesnek találta.

            A vacsorához a női családtagok is csatlakoztak, a tarka estélyi ruhák vidám hangulatot csempésztek a gyertyákkal fényűzően megvilágított terembe. Odakint közben már sötétedett, így a hangulat egyre bensőségesebbé vált. Saito igyekezett lazán túltenni magát rajta, ahogy az asszonyok leplezetlen pillantásokkal méregetik, némelyik még csak jószándékúnak sem látszott. Nem rótta fel nekik. Nyilván voltak köztük homofóbok, mások meg, mint lányos anyák látták benne legmerészebb reményeik megcsáklyázóját. Végtére is eleddig Katagura Keita számított a legkapósabb agglegénynek a köreikben.

            Említett egyébként ott üldögélt mellette, klasszikus fekete szmokingot viselt, a borvörös selyemmellény és a nyitott nyakú fehér ing elegáns kontrasztot alkotott a matt, fekete zakóval. Haját félig felkötötte, alul kibontva hagyta. Csuklóján mattarany karperec villant. Még a kezében tartott püspöklila vászonszalvéta színe is emelte a látvány stílusosságát. Mintha egy felsőkategóriás divatlapból lépett volna ki. Az illatából ítélve egy parfümreklámból.  És ami a legszokatlanabb volt, amikor idegenekkel zsúfolt térben tartózkodott, egyfolytában mosolygott. Tagadni sem tudta volna boldogságát. Saito agyában veszélyesen izgató gondolatok jelentek meg azzal kapcsolatban, milyen sajátságosan nagyszerű következményei lehetnek a mai éjszakán ennek a felszabadult jókedvnek. Egy idő után aztán, nem is mert a fiúra nézni, mert tartott tőle, hogy túl nyilvánvaló lesz a lelkesedése. Már láthatóan nyilvánvaló.

            A kiadós és minden igényt kielégítő lakoma után kávét és desszertet szolgáltak fel, az ojabun pedig egy oldalszobába invitálta legközelebbi munkatársait egy jó szivarra, vagy cigarettára, vagy csak csevejre, kinek mi feküdt legjobban. Saito nem is gyanakodott, amíg észre nem vette, hogy a hangulatfényekkel foltokban megvilágított kis szoba mindkét ajtaja mellett két-két Katagura közlegény posztoló alakja veszett a félhomályba. Sajátságos. Valami miatt, plusz biztosítással készültek. Most már tényleg kíváncsi lett, mi fog következni.

            Három, egymás mellett álló alacsony dohányzóasztal körül helyezkedtek el, de hangsúlyozottan egy nagy kört alkotva, mindenki arccal a többiek felé. A szolgálók behozták a szívnivalókat, és a röviditalokat, utána azonban sietősen távoztak. Saito figyelte őket, ahogy elhagyják a helyiséget, azon se lepődött volna meg, ha az ajtók kulcsra záródnak mögöttük.

            Megfigyelő pozíciót vett fel. Hátradőlt a klubfotelben, kezében egy öblös pohár Johnny Walkerrel, keresztbe vetette a lábait, és az ojabunra függesztette a tekintetét.

            Az ojabun azonban egyelőre nem szólalt meg. Egy száraz martinit görgetett a kezében körbe-körbe, erősen elgondolkodónak tűnt. Szokás szerint Takega Akeshi csapott a lovak közé.

            - Nos, barátaim, talán nem túlzás állítanom, hogy kivételesen sikeres napot zárunk. Eszemet sem tudom, mikor került sor legutoljára új vezetőségi tag beavatására. Hitem szerint kivételesen tehetséges fiatalember nyertünk MacLaine-sannal, aki még nagy hasznunkra lehet.

            Néhányan üdvözlésre emelték a poharukat, de messze nem mindenki látszott lelkesnek. Saito féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját. Ez érdekes lesz.

            - Ha el is fogadjuk, amit mondasz, Takega-san, nem gondoljátok, hogy kicsit hirtelen döntés született? – a megszólaló, potrohos, szakállas férfi óvakodott Saito felé nézni.

            Takega Akeshi biccentett.

            - Talán annak idején igazad lett volna. De most már nincs szükség akkora óvatosságra, elvégre legális cég vagyunk. Ha nem azok lennénk, akik, elégséges lett volna egy felvételi beszélgetés, az sem tartott volna tovább.

            Yamashita-san nagyot szívott a szivarjából, majd elegáns karikák formájában eregette ki a füstöt, mielőtt megszólalt.

            - Csatlakozom Takega-san meglátásaihoz. Amúgy, meg vegyétek úgy, hogy megvolt a felvételi elbeszélgetés. Én láttam munka közben a fiatalembert. Lenyűgöző volt, elhihetitek.

            A potrohos bólintott.

            - Talán igaz, de mégsem ártott volna előtte megvitatni.

            - Valakinek esetleg az a tévképzete támadt, hogy a Katagura demokratikus alapokon működik? Felejtsük el, hogy jakuzák vagyunk, de mégis melyik nagyvállalat működik demokratikus alapokon? – dörmögte mogorván Nishio Kazumasha.

            - Nem ismerjük egymást, MacLaine-san, de nem tart tőle, hogy az a vád éri, hogy a szeretője vállán kapaszkodik fel? – érdeklődött udvariasan Ishigawa Rui.

            Saito elvigyorodott.

            - Nem akarok senkit kiábrándítani, uraim, de nekem vállalati jogtanácsosnak lenni, nem igazán jelent előrelépést. Ami a csatlakozásomat illeti a Katagura Corporationhoz, minden tiszteletem, de tartok tőle, a családom nem fogja kitörő örömmel fogadni.

            - Talán nem emlékszel, Ishigawa-san, mit mondtam MacLaine-san társadalmi és vagyoni hátteréről? – kérdezte hanyagul Takega Akeshi, aki előző napi megtévesztő, gyilkos magatartása után szemmel láthatólag ismét Saito első számú, önjelölt védelmezőjévé lépett elő.

            - Még a végén, nekünk kell hálásaknak lennünk, hogy leereszkedett hozzánk – szúrta közbe nem túl barátságosan Minatoya Keichi. – Aztán majd visszatér Európába arisztokratának, mi meg takaríthatjuk el a romokat.

            - A romokon jómagamat érti, Minatoya-san? – érdeklődött semleges hangon Katagura Keita, aki eddig még csak meg sem ízlelte a kezében szorongatott gin-tonicot. Saito eddigre minden kétséget kizáróan tudta, hogy ez a kedélyes iszogatás messze nem csupán az, aminek látszik. Keita feszült magatartása olyannyira ellentmondott a vacsoraasztal melletti, iménti felszabadult viselkedésének, ami önmagában arról árulkodott, hogy itt készülőben van valami.

            - Ugyan, Katagura-san – Minatoya hangja megtévesztően behízelgően csengett. – Semmi ilyesmire nem céloztam. Honnan is tudhatnám, melyikük keveri jobban az érzelmeket a magánélettel?

            - Az a benyomása, hogy az ön által említett esetben fennállna a veszély, hogy az érzelmeim befolyásolnák a szakmai döntéseimet? Önnel megtörténhetne ez, ha elhagyná a felesége?

            Minatoya felhorkant.

            - Ugyan, én nem vagyok nő! Nem picsogok ilyesmi miatt.

            - Én talán annak tűnök, Minatoya-san?

            A levegő megfagyott.

            - Azt mondják a melegekről…

            - Találkozott már valódi melegekkel?

            - Nincs rá semmi szükségem.

            Saito előrehajolt, hogy letegye a poharát, így magas alakja az asztalt megvilágító lámpa fénykörének közepébe került. Nem lehetett nem tudomást venni róla. Pontosan, ahogy tervezte. Nem dőlt hátra, inkább a térdére támaszkodott, fejét Minatoya felé fordította. Keskeny kígyószemét a férfiéba mélyesztette.

            - Ámbár esélye sincs, hogy visszatérjek Skóciába, a rangomat átadtam az unokafivéremnek, mégis érdekelne, tényleg ennyire inkompetensnek tartja Katagura-sant?

            Minatoya nem válaszolt. Elfordította a fejét. De olyasvalaki nem hagyta annyiban, akire nem számított.

            - Mióta nem tartod alkalmasnak a fiamat, Keichi-san? – kérdezte halkan az ojabun.

            - Takeda-san – a férfi most először kicsit alázatosabbnak tűnt. – Nem gondoltam ilyesmire. Ezt csak a számba adták.

            - Nekem pedig úgy tűnik, MacLaine-sannak igaza van. Válaszolj, kérlek, el tudod fogadni a fiamat vezetőnek?

            Minatoya összeszorította a száját, láthatóan vívódott, mit feleljen. Végül elszánta magát.

            - Úgy vélem alaposabban át kellene gondolnunk, az utódlás kérdését, Takeda-san.

            Az ojabun bólintott.

            - Talán meg is fontolnám a felvetésedet, Keichi-san, ha egy szavahihető ember szájából hallottam volna.

            - Ojabun! – csattant fel Minatoya Keichi.

            - Nagyon okosnak gondoltad magad, igaz Keichi-san? Előtérbe toltad magad, hallattad ellenvéleményedet, hogy senki ne gondolja, egy ilyen őszinte ember tisztességtelen eszközökhöz nyúlna. Ha ennyire kézenfekvő a gyanú, senki nem veszi komolyan. Ne. Szólj. Közbe. – intette sziszegve a férfit.

            - Majdnem megölted a fiamat, Minatoya Keichi! Miért?! A titkárod tíz éve még egy kültelki bandához tartozott, nem igaz? Olyanokhoz, akik bármire kaphatók, egy gyilkos verekedésre is egy alagsori garázsban. Na és a bentós doboz? Ki volt az, aki megfenyegette a catering cég alkalmazottját? Mi vitt erre?

            Minatoya dermedten bámulta a vezért. Nem akart megszólalni. Láthatólag nem tudta mit mondjon. Tagadjon? Vagy nézzen szembe azzal, hogy elbukott? Végül elég őrültnek bizonyult a visszatámadáshoz.

            - Miért hoztad ide a kölyködet, ojabun? Mit tud ez a kis köcsög? Vártunk, türelmesen, hogy végre elpusztulsz, és minden a régi lesz! Erre te?! Mit gondolsz, ki vagy te, hogy ezt megengedheted magadnak?!

            Az ojabun olyan hirtelen mozdult, hogy a feszülten figyelő Saitot is meglepte. Ültő helyéből áthajolt az asztalon, és olyan erővel vágta szájon a fröcsögő Minatoya Keichit, hogy azt csak a tőle balra ülő Yamashita fotelje mentette meg attól, hogy szégyenszemre a padlóra zuhanjon. A parancsnokok arca meg sem rebbent. Még Yamashitáé sem, pedig róla köztudott volt, hogy a jakuza idők után került a céghez. Saito viszont eltátotta a száját. Hát ilyenek a gének! Minatoyának persze nem volt annyi esze, hogy befogja a száját.

\- Oda csaptam, ahol a legjobban fáj, és egyben a probléma is megoldódott volna! Mindenkinek jobb lett volna!

            - Oda, ahová a legjobban fáj? A gyermekemre?! Mi van a te gyerekeddel?!

            Minatoya elvörösödött.

            - Hogy jön ide a gyerekem?! – rikácsolta. – Ne hasonlítsd az elkorcsosult fattyadhoz! Ötször alkalmasabb lenne a klán vezetésére, mint a kölyköd, de eszembe se jutott, hogy ezt kívánjam, mert lány. Erre te idehozod ezt a perverz kis disznót! Százszor rosszabb, mint egy nő!

            Katagura Takeda ridegen elmosolyodott.

            - A kérdésem arra irányult, hogy én is csapjak-e oda, ahol a legjobban fáj?

            - Dögölj meg, ojabun! A lányomnak ehhez semmi köze! Hagyd békén, ha jót akarsz!

            - A lányod nem vett részt a terveidben?

            Minatoya szája szinte habzott.

            - Meg vagy veszve?! Még ő hívott mentőt az okádékában rángatózó fiadhoz!

            - Igaz. Ez egy kicsit megtévesztett. De aztán rájöttem, hogy csak elszámoltátok magatokat. Nagyobb dózis gyorsabban hat ugyanis az arzénból. Emberi számítás szerint, addigra haldokolnia kellett volna. Így még jól is nézett ki, hogy látszólag éppen ti kaptatok észbe először. A szerencsétlen cateringes azonban nem merte az egész adagot felhasználni. Csak éppen, ti ezt nem tudtátok.

            Minatoya felpattant, és az ojabun arcába hajolt. A katonák az ajtónál idegesen mozdultak, de Nishio Kazumasha leintette őket. A veje kézben tartotta a dolgokat.

            - Ez csak spekuláció, te rohadék!

            Katagura csak a fejét csóválta.

            - Nem kellett volna belevonnod a lányodat a játszadozásaidba, Keichi.

            - Bizonyítsd, te aljas féreg! – ordította Minatoya.

            - Bizonyítom a nyomozó szerveknek, Keichi! A tanúvallomások és az Angliában begyűjtött bizonyítékok már a rendőrségen vannak, Keichi. Nem nyúlok hozzátok, de nincs is rá szükség. Ami pedig a lányodat illeti, hogy lehettél olyan kibaszott idióta, hogy személyesen küldöd a Hoshinokhoz, te barom?! Magaddal rántottad a hülyeségeddel.

            Minatoya még mindig az ojabun fölé magasodott, de ő nem zavartatta magát. Csak figyelte a férfit, valamikor ifjúkori barátját, vörös arcát és kimeredt szemét. Csalódott volt, de pillanatnyilag inkább megkönnyebbült, hiszen egy veszélyforrást kiiktatott. Intett a katonáknak, akik Minatoyához léptek.

            - Régebben az életed bánta volna, de azok az idők, amelyeket annyira visszavágysz, elmúltak. Nem nyúlok hozzád, mert nem alacsonyodok le a szintedre. Az ujjperceidet is megtarthatod. Biztos jól jönnek még a börtönben. A rendőrök várnak az előcsarnokban, Keichi. Myokot már letartóztatták. Sajnállak. Valaha Myokot szántam a menyemnek, becsültem őt is és téged is.

            Szerencse, hogy ketten álltak a férfi két oldalán, mert szemmel láthatólag átszakadt benne egy gát. Vicsorogva próbálta a vezérre vetni magát, hasztalanul.

            - Csak ne légy ilyen leereszkedő, Katagura Takeda! Myokot pedig sosem adtam volna a gusztustalan fiadhoz! Azt ne hidd, hogy győztél! Mások is vannak! Majd a helyemre állnak, és sikerrel járnak!

            Katagura Takeda üres tekintettel követte, ahogy a dühtől fortyogó férfit elvezetik. A kíméletlen összecsapás után senki nem akart megszólalni. Így mindenki tisztán hallhatta az ojabun halk szavait.

            - Tisztában vagyok vele, Keichi, nagyon is tisztában vagyok vele.

 

[1] A jakuza klánok hagyományos tagfelvételi szertartása


	16. Chapter 16

A méretes teremben a dekoratőrök már készülődtek az esti bemutatóra, a mennyezetről a zöld minden árnyalatában pompázó vásznak hullámzottak alá, a széksorok előtt és mögött virágkötészeti csodák kellették magukat, és tették illatukkal terhessé a levegőt. Keita a kifutó elején álldogált, és várta a végszót, amire elindulhat. Bár korábban erősen tartott tőle, hogy nem lesz képes helytállni, valójában egészen jól érezte magát. Ha eltekintünk a gyomoridegtől, amely azóta gyötörte, mióta belépett ebbe a hangárnyi méretű terembe, és meglátta a nézőtér méretét. És ez csupán a főpróba, méghozzá külön az ő számára, mert a hivatalos főpróbán épp nem ért rá. Egy szakéceremónián múlatta az idejét.

            Mint kiderült, legnagyobb aggodalma, hogy valami hordhatatlan haute-couture förtelmet erőltetnek rá, alaptalannak bizonyult. Nem ismerte eddig Ise Sakuya munkáit, magát a fiatalembert sem, de most úgy érezte mindkét dologban nagyot mulasztott. Sakuya üdítő jelenség volt – Keita irigykedve figyelte a természetes könnyedséget, ahogy homoszexualitását viseli -, megjelenésében egyike a legextravagánsabb japán designereknek, ugyanakkor ruhái végtelenül letisztult eleganciát árasztottak magukból, a színek, és a minimális számú, de karakteres minta kifinomult használata tette őket másolhatatlanul egyedivé és őrületesen divatossá a trendet követő vásárlóközönség köreiben. Keita most bronzszínű, laza esésű selyeminget viselt, szűk, fekete szövetpantallóval és bokacsizmával, vállára, hosszú, olajkék felöltőt dobtak – látszólag hanyagul, valójában jól kiszámított rafinériával -, bal válláról aranyszínű, hímzett hullámok csordultak a mellkasára. Haját a tarkóján lófarokba kötötték, hosszú, mélylila bársonyszalagot fontak bele, melynek vége majdnem leért a felöltő szegélyéig. Soha nem öltözött volna így, de meglepő módon kifejezetten élvezte a lehetőséget, hogy alkalma nyílt viselni ezeket a darabokat.

            Sakuya és Keita kicsi, de hangos rajongói csapata a végeláthatatlannak tűnő kifutó túlsó végén várakozott rá, hogy kiélvezhesse a látványt, ahogy végiglejt a feketére festett deszkákon.

            A Keita mellett álló asszisztens fején headsettel várakozott az utasításokra. Most a botcsinálta modell felé fordult, intett, hogy indulhat. Keita nagy levegőt vett, és belevágott. Természetesen meg sem próbált profinak kinézni, pláne, valami őrült mozgásformát előadni, Sakuya nyomatékosan meg is kérte rá, hogy ne tegye. A legtöbb, amiben reménykedett, hogy orrabukás nélkül, és viszonylag méltóságteljesen képes lesz végigvonulni a színpadon. Ehhez tartotta magát.

            Hangos üdvrivalgás fogadta a túlvégen. Meg füttykoncert.

            - Annyira nagyszerű vagy, Katagura-sempai!

            - A legjobb! – a Horri fivérek természetesen meg nem állhatták, hogy ne kiabáljanak versenyt.

            - Katagura-san, igazi természetes szépséged végre méltó megvilágításban pompázik – Takehashának komoly munkájába került, hogy megtartsa a végletesen kimért arckifejezést, amelyhez tudálékos hangsúlyt társított.

            - Ha meg nem sértelek, sempai, felkérhetnélek, hogy állj modellt nekem egy festményhez? – vigyorgott Ikku.

            - Legjobb lenne egy akthoz – tódította Horri Aki.

            Keita nem tudott elnyomni egy finom mosolyt, ahogy végignézett a lökötteken, holott komoly zavarban volt. Ezeket itt hat ökörrel sem lehetett távol tartani az eseménytől, amikor rájöttek mi készül. Az ő kis udvartartása az előző napi gálavacsorát követő iszogatáson értesült a hírről, Takehasha beépített kéme Ise Tamaki volt. Itt találkoztak egymással, de a finomcsontú orvos mintha máris örök és megbonthatatlan puszipajtásságba keveredett volna a keménykötésű jakuza ifjoncokkal. Teljes egyetértésben üldögéltek szemben a kifutóval, az első sorban, balról Ikku és Aki, aztán éppen középen Takehasha, tőle jobbra Aito és Kajiyama Kimio, aki természetesen innen sem hiányozhatott, bár erősen kilógott a csapatból makacs hallgatásával és mogorva ábrázatával.

            - Nem is tudom… valami hiányzik – az alacsony, vékony, nőies Ise Sakuya a kifutó mellett álldogált, és most kimondottan gondterheltnek tűnt. Ami szokatlan volt élénk és csapongó stílusához képest. Hosszú, testreszabott brokát redingotot viselt, a kabát a térdéig ért, narancs és piros minták váltakoztak rajta. Az erős színeket ruházata többi részén szigorú feketével ellensúlyozta. Fekete, állógallérú ing és lábára tapadó fekete nadrág egészítette ki a feltűnő felsőruházatot, karcsú lábfején elegáns papucscipővel. De legemlékezetesebb rajta egyértelműen a haja volt. Ha eltekintünk a történelmi filmektől és festményektől, Keita soha nem látott még férfin ilyen hosszúságú hajat. Ami elismeréssel töltötte el, mert már az ő lapockáig érő frizurája is ellenérzéseket váltott ki egyesekből. Sakuya haja azonban, túlzás nélkül, a fenekét verte. Ébenfekete, hosszú, erős, egyenes és fényes fürtjei akár egy plusz ruhadarab - egy selyemköpeny - zúdultak le a csípőjéig. Kétségtelenül szerves részét alkották utolsó négyzetcentiméterig tudatosan megkomponált külsejének. A szeme óriásinak tűnt és csodálatosan lágynak, akár egy őzé, Keitában megfordult a gondolat, hogy plasztikai műtét segítette hozzá, de alapos megfigyelés után rájött, hogy a zavarbaejtő pillantás részben a szinte észrevehetetlen fekete szemkontúrnak köszönhető. Mindent összevetve Keita kimondottan irigyelte a magabiztosságát.

            Saito ott állt a bájos jelenség mellett, de látszott rajta, hogy nem érti miről beszél.

            - Mire gondolsz, Sakuya? Szerintem jól mutatott ott fenn, a ruhák is előnyösen néztek ki, szóval…

            - Nem, nem… Saito-nii-chan, tényleg nem látod? – Sakuya homlokráncolva nézett fel a férfira. Majd Keitára. Majd Saitora. Aztán bólintott. – Igen. Az aura, a ragyogás. Ha nem tudnám, hogy ennél sokkal több van benne, még elégedett is lehetnék vele, de nem így van, nem igaz?

            Saito értetlenül pislogott. Nem fogta mi megy végbe a művészagyban.

            - A fenébe, Saito-nii-chan! Nem hiszem el, hogy nem vágod! Amikor beléptetek ma a műtermembe, és bemutattad nekem Kei-chant, szinte ragyogott, megvan? Elbűvölő légkört árasztott. Most pedig, nézz rá… - intett széles mozdulattal a kissé megbántott modellpótlék felé.

            - Hát… szerintem most is nagyon jóképű… - mutatott rá bátortalanul a modellpótlék élete párja. A kifutóról káprázatos mosolyt kapott jutalmul.

            Sakuya felhorkant, amely gesztus furcsa ellentmondásban állt dekadensen kifinomult külsejével.

            - Hát persze, hogy jóképű! – csattant fel, mint, aki a nyilvánvalóról vitatkozik. – De hol a glória? Hol az ellenállhatatlan mágneses vonzerő?! Hol van?!

            - Ott áll melletted, Sakuya-chan – szólalt meg békítően Takehasha. – Amikor ezek ketten együtt vannak, olyan a légkör, hogy a nőknek lecsúszik a bugyija, és még a férfiak is kételkedni kezdenek a szexuális orientációjukban.

            Sakuya olyan kézmozdulatot tett Takehasha felé, ami egyezményesen csak azt jelenthette: Na, ugye! Ott a pont!

            - Minő megnyugvás, Take-nii-chan, hogy van, aki ezt ugyanúgy észreveszi, mint én. Te vak vagy, Saito-nii-chan?

            Saito méltatlankodva elhúzta a száját.

            - Már hogy látnám kívülről saját magunkat, Sakuya-chan?

            Pillanatnyi csend állt be. Sakuya eltöprengett. Nem Saito kérdésén, mert arra teljesen feleslegesnek találta a választ, sokkal inkább a megoldáson, amivel előcsalogathatja a sziporkázást.

            - Hát nem egyértelmű? – kérdezte komolyan Ikku, aki, talán mert szintén a művész szemével látta a világot, hamar eredményre jutott. – MacLaine-san, ugorj fel a kifutóra, nyugtasd meg az izguló sempait, és máris fénybe borít minket az elektromágnesesség.

            Saito most sem értette.

            - Menjek fel? Mit segít az? A bemutatón úgysem lehetek mellette.

            Takehasha a tenyerébe rejtette az arcát, onnan nyögdécselt kifelé színpadiasan, amivel vigyorgásra késztette a Horri fivéreket.

            - Te tényleg, ennyire hülye vagy, Saito? Kapj fel valami göncöt, és villogtasd meg utolérhetetlen valódat a színpadon – leengedte a kezét, és rámosolygott Saitora -, mert biztosan mondhatom barátom, külön-külön is nagyszerű emberpéldányok vagytok, de együtt, lehengerlőek!

            - Köszönöm! Ez az! – csapta össze a tenyerét Sakuya. – Akkor munkára! – a szája elé tartotta okosóráját, amely összekötötte őt asszisztenseivel. – Haruka-san, a következőket kérem MacLaine-san méretében: egy Katagura-sanéhoz hasonló selyeminget, de nem a sálgalléros fajtából, hanem az állógallérosat, a színe legyen egy árnyalatnyival narancsosabb. A felöltő legyen az olíva-zöld, az jól fog menni MacLaine-san haja és szeme színéhez, és Katagura-san ruháihoz is. A nadrág és cipő legyen ugyanolyan, mint Katagura-sané. Hányas lábad van, Saito-nii-chan? – kérdezte most türelmetlenül az érintettől.

            - Álljon meg a ment, Sakuya, egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy vállalom! – tiltakozott maga elé emelt kezekkel. – Kizárt, hogy felmenjek oda!

            Sakuya vészjóslóan feléje fordult. Lecövekelt elé, onnan meredt rá ellentmondást nem tűrő ábrázattal. Ami megkapó teljesítménynek számított, lévén, hogy alig ért az álláig.

            - Gyáva, vagy, Saito-nii-chan?

            - Dehogy!

            - A szerelmedet gond nélkül felhajtottad oda.

            - A te ötleted volt.

            - Te meg egyetértettél.

            - Mert jó ötletnek tűnt.

            - Hát ez még jobb ötlet.

            - Nem.

            - Már hogyne!

            Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Kajiyama Kimio szükségét érezte megszólalni.

            - Hagyja abba a férfiatlan viselkedést, MacLaine-san – nem sajnált a hangjából egy kis vitriolt. – Dobja le a ruháit, öltözzön át, és álljon ki Keita-san mellett! Vagy nem erre esküdött fel?

            Mindkét vitapartner feléje fordult. Saito szeme elkeskenyedett dühében, Sakuya nagy őzszemei azonban, ha lehet, még nagyobbra kerekedtek. Egy pillanatig tartott az egész, aztán kipirult arcát visszafordította Saito felé.

            - Jól beszélt az ismeretlen hercegfiú! Vetkőzz, Saito-nii-chan!

            Vélhetően ennyi nem lett volna elég, hogy meggyőzze Saitot, ha az nem néz bele óvatlanul Keita szemébe. Az onnan áradó sóvárgó kérés azonban egy pillanat alatt meggyőzte. Morogva, de a pulóvere nyaka után nyúlt, hogy áthúzza a fején. A Horri ikrek rögvest biztató füttykoncertet eresztettek meg, amit Take majdhogynem ütemes tapsa kísért.

            A sztriptíz egy meghatározott pillanatában azonban mintha elvágták volna a vidám lármát. A félmeztelen Saito megtorpant slicce kigombolása közepén, és zavartan nézett a rábámuló döbbent arcokra.

            - Most meg mi van?

            - Basszus! – jött a nem túl informatív válasz Aitotól.

            - Ez az, amire gondolok? – Ikku előrehajolva próbálta még jobban szemügyre venni érdeklődése tárgyát.

            - A körvonalak még duzzadtak. Ez friss. Mikor művelted ezt magaddal, Saito? – kérdezte halkan Takehasha.

            Saitonak nem kellett lenéznie, hogy rájöjjön, mit bámulnak. Egészen kiment a fejéből.

            - Nem én voltam, nem igaz, Kajiyama-san? – nézett metszőn Kimiora.

            Az kihívóan hátradőlt, és hanyagul válaszolt.

            - Miért, talán az a benyomása, hogy én?

            - Mindenesetre többet tud róla, mint jómagam, mert jelen volt, míg én kidőltem – dohogta Saito, és tovább folytatta a vetkőzést. Az asszisztens időközben futva érkezett a kért ruhadarabokkal.

            - A jakuzatetoválás arra is szolgál, hogy mérjék a jelölt tűrőképességét – szúrta oda foghegyről Kimio.

            - Tényleg?! – emelte fel a hangját Saito. – Csakhogy engem egy eszement barom kupán vágott. Ez kicsit megnehezítette a tűrőképességem tesztelését, nem gondolja, ember?!

            - Elég volt, kakaskák! Be lehet fejezni! – szólt rájuk nyomatékosan Sakuya, aztán közelebb lépett, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye a vita tárgyát. – Ez gyönyörű. Saito-nii-chan, annyira irigyellek! – Értő szemmel méregette a rajzolatot, a színeket, aztán egy pillanatra a kifutó felé nézett. Mintha a távolságot latolgatta volna. – Arra gondoltam… Nem lehetne, hogy felülre nem veszel semmit, Saito-nii-chan?

            Takehashából prüszkölve kitört a röhögés. A többiek igyekeztek visszafogni magukat. A méretes tetoválás nagy megtiszteltetést jelentett, rangot a klánon belül. Ilyen embert nem volt szerencsés kinevetni. Saito megbotránkozva nézett le a szemtelen manóra.

            - Észnél vagy, Sakuya?! Mindennek van határa, kisöcsém!

            Sakuya lemondóan lebiggyesztette az ajkait.

            - Jól van, na! Azért egy próbát megért – de továbbra is összeszűkült szemmel méregette a pompás férfipéldányt, akit már hátulgombolós kora óta volt szerencséje ismerni. Talán még egy kísérlet… - Saito-nii-chan, akkor legalább arról lehet szó, hogy amikor eléritek a pontot, ahol Katagura-san éppen most áll… nos, váltsatok egy csókot? – igyekezett ártatlan ábrázatot vágni, de furcsán számító szemvillanása elárulta.

            Saito megállt a mozdulata közepén, és olyan fenyegetően fordult a kis divattervező felé, hogy az önkéntelenül két lépést hátrált. Majdnem Kajiyama Kimio ölébe. Horri Aito gyanúsan gyorsan kezdett valamit keresgélni a széke alatt, hamarosan testvére is csatlakozott hozzá, válluk árulkodóan rázkódott. Saito rájuk is vetett egy vérfagyasztó pillantást, de végül nem szólt semmit. Úgy vélte elég kifejező volt. Keita bódultan figyelte. Valójában olyan szinten felhőkön lebegett az utóbbi egy napban, hogy egyáltalán nem bánta volna, ha a boldogságát ország-világ elé tárhatja egy csók formájában.

            Amíg Saito elkészült, a megszeppent Sakuya szeme vissza-visszatért a lelkes közönséghez. Elgondolkodva méricskélte őket. Egyszercsak megszólalt.

            - Van még valakinek tetoválása?

            Egy emberként rázták a fejüket.

            - Kár. De… Azt hiszem, tudnálak használni titeket. Ikrek például mindig jól mutatnak a kifutón. Ikku-san is elég magas. Take-nii-chan, te nem kellesz – említett megjátszott sértettséggel levegőbe fúrta hegyes orrát. – De te… - fordult oda Kimiohoz és egész közel hajolt hozzá, szinte összeért az orruk. - …te nagyon helyes vagy! Leszel a múzsám, Kimio-chan?

            Kimio kiegyenesedett a székben, előrébb hajolt, két kezével megfogta Sakuya vállait, és odébb tolta.

            - Jobb, ha elfelejted, cicafiú! – válaszolta mosolytalan arccal, a tág fekete pupillákba mélyesztve elutasító pillantását.

 

***

           

            Az elmúlt hét túlpörgetett eseményei után, a bemutatót követően hazatérni a csendes négy fal közé, furcsa meghasonlást idézett elő Saitonál. A kifutón zajos sikert arattak, hangos tapsvihar és reflektorfény segített elfelejteni az elmúlt napok történéseit. Az after party mozgalmasra sikeredett, ittak, és táncoltak, és nevettek, talán túlságosan is ellazultak. De most itt maradtak kettesben, a csendben és süket nyugalomban. Már alig várta ezt, mégis különös félelmet érzett.

            A Katagura birtokon voltak. Mióta elhagyta a lakását, hogy Londonba repüljön, nem volt módja hazatérni és ma, a buli után is zokszó nélkül szállt be a Katagura-furgonba, amelyet az ojabun értük küldött. Most a kertbe nyíló tolóajtó mellett álldogált, élvezte az éjszaka hűvös levegőjét, és a méretes medence túloldalán magasodó rezidenciát figyelte. Késő este volt, a lámpák már nem égtek, csak a földszinti szobákban, a biztonsági személyzet szállásán. A nyomozati anyagban kapott egy alaprajzot a helyről, pontosan tudta, mi hol van. A kis négyszög is felrémlett előtte, amely a vendégházat jelölte, ahol éppen ebben a pillanatban tartózkodott.

            Valójában nem beszélték meg, hogy hogyan legyen ezután. Szóba sem került, hogy hazamegy, de az sem, hogy itt marad. Az meg végképp nem, hogy meddig marad itt. Holnapig? Egy hétig? Egy életen át?

            Megfordult, szeme megakadt a gyenge hangulatfényben várakozó Keitán, aki aggodalmas arccal figyelte. Összekapcsolódott a tekintetük.

            - Édesanyám egész héten ezen dolgozott. Felárat fizetett a lakberendezőnek. Olyan stílust akartunk, amit a londoni szobádban láttam. Az itteni lakásod nagyon személytelen – Keita túl sokat, és túl gyorsan beszélt. Igyekezett nemtörődömnek látszani, de suta hanglejtése elárulta. – Szóval, remélem, tetszik! – elfordította a fejét, mintha hirtelen feltétlenül látnia kellene a könyvespolcot maga mellett. Majd hirtelen hozzáfűzte. – Fei Longot elhoztuk a lakásodból. A hálóban van.

            Saito mosolytalanul figyelte. Annak, ami most történik, mérhetetlen jelentősége van a kapcsolatukban.

            - Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy költözzek ide? Ez legyen az új lakásom?

            Keita makacsul nem nézett rá. Arca nem látszott a hajától.

            - A miénk. A szüleimnek ez volt a szándéka. De persze, nem muszáj, hogy így legyen – kezdett el megint hadarni. - Tudom, hogy nagyon gyors a tempó. Nem hoztuk el a holmijaidat, mert a döntés a tiéd. És nem fogok haragudni, ha úgy döntesz, inkább hazamész. A családod nem is ismer minket, nagyot vétettünk a hagyományok ellen! Igazad van, ha így gondolod. Meg persze csak négy hónapja ismerjük egymást, haladhatunk lassabban is – zakója zsebeibe süllyesztette a kezeit, mintha nem tudna mit kezdeni velük. – Csak tudod, édesanyám nagyon fellelkesedett. Már elég régóta tudja, hogy meleg vagyok és hát… kicsit aggódott… eddig. De teljesen igazad van, túllőtt a célon. Gondolom, azért ma még itt alszol, holnap meg gondoskodom róla, hogy hazajuss.

            - Szóltam én egy szót is? – kérdezte halkan Saito, amivel arra késztette Keitát, hogy végre ráemelje a tekintetét.

            - Hát… nem…

            Saito megvonta a vállát.

            - Kétségtelen hirtelen jött ez a dolog, de – grimaszolt ironikus mosollyal -, mi az, ami nem, ezen a héten. Feje tetejére állt a világ, nem gondolod?

            Keita várakozva félrehajtotta a fejét. Érezte, hogy ez a filozofikus mondat csupán egy gondolatmenet nyitánya. Nem is kellett csalódnia.

            - Bár a világom már négy hónapja fejreállt. Vagy inkább helyreállt egy vakvágány után? Hiszel a sorsban, Keita-chan? – nem várt választ. Megkerülte a férfias, acélkék kanapét, és a háttámlájára ült, csak néhány lépésnyire a mozdulatlan fiútól. – Én sem. És mégis. Úgy csöppentél az életembe, mint akit azért küldtek, hogy mindent felborítson, és megváltoztasson. De legvadabb álmaimban sem gondoltam volna, hogy ide jutok. Egy jakuza vezér birtokára, egy másik jakuza vezér ágyasaként.

            Keita összehúzta a szemöldökét a szóhasználatra. Elégedetlenül mozdult, válaszra készült, de Saito egy intéssel megállította.

            - Tudod, hogy mindenki így fogja látni, ugye?

            Keita megtorpant. Fájdalommal telt meg a szeme, de bólintott.

            - Azt gondoltam, én építek magunknak egy házat. Én kényeztetlek, lesem a kívánságaidat, én találom ki, hogy milyen szekrényt szeretnél a gardróbba, meg milyen színű függöny tetszik neked. Mint egy hülye férj, nem igaz? – Saito továbbra is csak költőinek szánta a kérdést. – Hát, kurvára szánalmas vagyok. Mert már megint, újra elfelejtettem kibe szerettem bele. Elhagynád a családodat értem, Kei-chan? – a kedves becézést Take használta először, de Saitonak is módfelett tetszett. - Lemondanál a pozíciódról a kedvemért?

            Keita kihúzta a kezeit a zsebeiből, és kihúzta a hátát. Döbbent szemekkel nézett Saitora.

            - Azt akarod, hogy válasszak?

            - Csak egy kérdést tettem fel – válaszolta az, selymes hangon.

            Keita lerogyott egy székre, rezzenéstelen tekintettel meredt rá. De nem sokat késett a válasszal. És most először, mióta betették a lábukat ebbe a házba ma este, nagyon határozottnak és elszántnak hangzott.

            - Igen, elmennék veled.

            Saito hitetlenkedve felnevetett.

            - Jó ég, Keita! Hogy mondhatod ezt?

            - Hogyne mondhatnám? Szeretlek!

            Saito szája kiszáradt, ellenben a szeme átnedvesedett. Szent szar, mindjárt elbőgi magát!

            - Tudod, hogy most mondtad ki először?

            - Tudom. De most… - Keita felállt, és odasétált hozzá. Lecövekelt a két lába között, átölelte a nyakát, és közelről az arcába nézett. – Most te mondd ki, tényleg azt akarod, hogy válasszak?

            Saito lehajtotta a fejét, aminek következtében homlokával majdnem megérintette Keita orrát. Megrázta a fejét. Így meg csaknem orron vágta a fiút.

            - Szóval nem. Akkor megtennéd nekem a szívességet, hogy abbahagyod az önsajnálatot? Tudod, szeretek ebben a kapcsolatban uke[1] lenni. Kérlek, ne kényszeríts, hogy semévé[2] váljak!

            Saito kinyújtotta a karjait, és megölelte a karcsú derekat maga előtt. Durcás hangon szólalt meg.

            - Ezzel mit akarsz mondani?

            - Azt, hogy légy férfi. Légy az a férfi, akiért szerelemmel égek – utasította rendre a fiú. Aki pillanatnyilag sokkal érettebbnek látszott nála. – Döntsd el, mit akarsz! Bárhogy döntesz, nem dől össze a világ. Kivéve, ha úgy határozol, hogy elhagysz. De meg ne haragudj, nem tudom elhinni, hogy megteszed, most, hogy gyakorlatilag minden akadály elhárult előlünk. Egy napja még ki akartad heréltetni magad miattam, most meg itt nyafogsz.

            Saito végre visszaemelte a fejét, és felsandított.

            - Tudod, hogy nagyon szexi seme vagy?

            Keita olyan tekintettel válaszolt, ami bárki mást arra késztetett volna, hogy átgondolja a végrendeletét.

            - Ezt a mondatot fontold meg még egyszer!

            - Olyan okos vagy! Utálom, amikor néhány szóval rávilágítasz, hogy én viszont mennyire hülye vagyok – panaszkodott a férfi, de már kezdett visszatérni belé az alfahím. Alattomos ujjai már Keita övcsatja körül matattak. – Megdughatlak? – érdeklődött mintegy mellékesen.

            Keita jobb szemöldöke magasra szaladt.

            - Nem vagy fáradt? Éjjel három van. Tegnap 15 órás repülőút után megvertek, majdnem kasztráltak, kitetováltak, jakuzává avattak, ma meghódítottad a kifutót, és három embernek elegendőt ittál. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy nem csúszol össze?

            A fürge ujjak célhoz értek. Pontosabban a Calvin Klein feliratú gumiszalag alá. Keita sürgősen elhallgatott, és összepréselte a száját.

            - Azt hiszem pontosan amiatt, ami történt. Ha akarnék, sem tudnék elaludni. Minden miattad van, úgyhogy kutya kötelességed, hogy segíts ellazulni. Tudok erre egy jó módszert – elhallgatott, hogy gyorsan eltávolítsa a nadrágot és az alsót a kritikus részekről. Most már teljes hozzáférése volt az izgatottan meredező hímvesszőhöz. – Te nem vagy fáradt? Nagyon gyorsan izgalomba jöttél.

            Keita nem válaszolt. Nem adott ki hangot, de reszketett.

            - Kérlek, Kei-chan, levennéd a nyakkendődet? Rájöttem, hogy fél kézzel ki tudom gombolni az ingedet, de semmiképpen sem boldogulok egy nyakkendő csomóval.

            Kis fáziskéséssel, de Keita a nyakkendőjéhez nyúlt, türelmetlen mozdulatokkal letépte a nyakából, és nem várta meg a félkezes vetkőztetést sem. Szétrántotta az ingét, és zakóstul lehányta magáról.

            - Milyen szerencse, hogy nem vettél fel trikót az ing alá – mutatott rá Saito, mielőtt rábukott volna a magát kellető mellbimbóra az orra előtt. Nagyjából ekkor szakadt ki Keitából az első hangos nyögés. Az érdes nyelv észveszejtő érzést keltett, amely a kemény kis pöcök csúcsából indult, és valahol az altestében vált teljessé. És közben a gazember egyik kezével a farka hegyét cirógatta, másikkal – amely munkanélkülivé vált az inggombok hiányában – a heréit morzsolgatta, dicséretes hozzáértéssel. A fene, hogy bármikor őrületbe tudja kergetni három másodperc alatt. A piszok disznó hangja térítette magához.

            - Kei-chan! Tegyük fel, hogy az ölembe veszlek! Merre forduljak, hogy a leggyorsabban egy ágy elérhető közelségébe kerüljek? – sokat nem gondolkodott, mert már fel is kapta ziháló áldozatát.

            - Jobbra – hangzott a nem túl határozott, de azért meggyőző útbaigazítás.

            Saito annyira meglepődött, amikor belépett a hálószobába, hogy leejtette a fiút, még jó, hogy az ágyra. Ami tele volt szórva vörös rózsaszirmokkal. Amelyek bársonyos fényben ragyogtak a tucatjával szétszórt illatos mécsesek fényében. Amelyekből kettő az éjjeliszekrényen kellette magát, három egzotikus illatú, luxuskategóriás síkosító és egy kosárkányi óvszer mellett.

            - Hát… - Keitára nézett, aki két könyökére támaszkodva felemelkedett, és hasonló döbbenettel nézett körbe. – Azt gondolom, ez nem a te műved volt. Vagy tévedek?

            Keita megrázta a fejét. Arcát vörös pír lepte el, mert hamar rájött az igazságra.

            - Csak onnan gondolom, hogy kicsit meglepettnek tűnsz, meg aztán mi sosem használunk óvszert – leült az ágyra, összekapart egy maroknyi rózsaszirmot, és az elveszettnek látszó Keita fejére szórta. – Hé, ne vágj már ilyen elgyötört kiskutya képet. Hallod? Még a gyönyörű farkad is lekonyult.

            - Én… csak… olyan kínos…

            - Micsoda? Az anyád csak kicsit túlságosan lelkes, azt hiszem. Nem lehetséges, hogy túlságosan sok yaoit olvasgat?

            - Eddig nem tudtam róla, de lehet, hogy meg kéne kérdeznem – Keita az oldalára fordult és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Vajon mit gondolhat rólunk a személyzet?

            - Hát ez igazán hülye kérdés volt – mutatott rá Saito, miközben közelebb helyezkedett az éjjeli szekrényhez, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a síkosítókat. – Csak az igazat, természetesen. Hogy nagyon szeretjük egymást. Vagy talán szándékodban állt eltitkolni?

            - Nem. De reklámozni sem.

            - Mint mondtam, hülyeségeket beszélsz. Ha összeköltöznél egy lánnyal hivatalosan, és a családod támogatásával történne, és így találnád a szobát, furcsa lenne?

            Keita kilesett az ujjai közül.

            - Nekem igen.

            - Ne marháskodj, tudod, hogy hogy értettem!

            - Értem, amit mondani akarsz – Keita felült. Saito helytelenítve figyelte.

            - Hová készülsz?

            - Sehová.

            - Miért ültél fel? Miért lettél hirtelen ilyen nyugodt?

            A csábító tündedémon higgadt mozdulatokkal megszabadult utolsó ruhadarabjaitól is, aztán úgy, ahogy volt, törökülésben magához nyúlt és finom, hosszú mozdulatokkal kényeztetni kezdte a vesszejét.

            - Az van, Saito-chan, hogy elhanyagolod a kötelességedet, így segítenem kell magamon – közölte szemtelen hangon. Megnyalta a mutatóujját, hogy aztán azzal simogassa a vágatot a farka hegyén.

            Saito elképedve figyelte. Gyakorlatilag lefagyott. Még nem látta ezt, de még sokszor szerette volna. Hirtelen összerázkódott.

            - Öööö, Kei-chan! A világért abba ne hagyd! Csak azt… akartam kérdezni, hogy… milyen síkosítót szeretnél? Van epres, jázmin- vagy pézsmaillatú. Szóval… - nem vette le a szemét Keita öléről, de elkezdte lerángatni magáról a ruhát.

            Már meztelen volt, amikor észrevette az őrjítő kifejezést Keita arcán. A szeme elhomályosult, vonásai ellágyultak, szája résnyire nyílt, lassan nyalogatta a száját.

            - Azt hiszem az epres jó lesz – suttogta.

            - Az istenit, Keita, ne néz így rám! – hördült fel Saito és minden jólneveltség lefoszlott róla. Hirtelen mozdulattal hanyatt döntötte cseppet sem ellenkező szeretőjét. – Ki van zárva, hogy két napon belül bárki is lásson minket. Remélem, az anyád lesz annyira előzékeny és néha küld nekünk valamit enni, mert nem fogsz innen kimenni, drága, az biztos! – megmarkolta a két izmosan karcsú bokát és durva mozdulattal csípője két oldalára rántotta őket. – Ajánlom, hogy senki se zavarjon, mert szétkeféllek, hallod?! Járni sem tudsz majd, de még megszólalni is nehezen…

            - Alig várom, Saito-chan! Kérlek, tégy velem, amit akarsz!

 

***

 

Saito végül arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy nagyon kevés az esélye, hogy meghalt és a túlvilágon van, annál is inkább, mivel nagyon is evilági, karcsú, erős ujjak motoszkáltak a mellkasán. Megnyalta csókoktól sebes ajkait, és lefeszítette az állát a nyakára, hogy félig lehunyt szemhéja rejtekéből kileshesse, mi történik odalent. Hiábavaló erőfeszítésnek tűnt, a selymes fekete hajfürtök ugyanis mindent elrejtettek előle. Odanyúlt, próbálta félresöpörni a zavaró tényezőt. Keita feléje fordította a fejét, félkönyékre támaszkodott, de a másik kezével nem hagyta félbe az érzékeny terület birizgálását. Közvetlen közel hajolt, szája szinte érintette Saitoét.

            - Ébren vagy? – kérdezte meg suttogva a nyilvánvalót.

            - Ühüm – Saito a maga részéről nem érezte magát elég energikusnak, hogy értelmes szavakat formáljon.

            - A halaidat nézegetem – a nézegetés nem volt éppen a megfelelő kifejezés arra, ami Saito mellbimbói környékén történt. Olyannyira nem, hogy szinte érezte a vért lefelé tolulni a testében. - Tudod, miért színezték feketére az egyiket?

            Pillanatnyilag a nevét sem tudta.

            - A fekete hal a férfit szimbolizálja. Téged. A vörös a nőt. Engem. Együtt egy pár, kiegészítik egymást. Ez járhatott a fejükben. Hivatalosan nem adhatnak minket össze. Hát megtették jakuza módra.

            Saito nem igazán tudott olvasni a hangszínéből. De az érvelése sántított.

            - Apád nem mondta el neked? – krákogta. Gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát.

            Keita megrázta a fejét. Hajszálai végigsöpörtek a Saito amúgy is meredező mellbimbóin.

            - Azt mondta, találjuk ki együtt. Jó játék lesz.

            - Ezt mondta?

            - Ezt.

            Saito igyekezett nem vigyorogni.

            - Csak nem arra akarsz célozni, hogy apósomnak humora is van?

            - Te ezt humornak hívod?

            Keita hirtelen felült. Törökülésbe helyezkedett az ágyon, haját gyakorlott mozdulatokkal, lazán feltekerte a feje búbjára és megtűzte egy ceruzával, amit az éjjeliszekrényről vett fel. Hasonlatosan, mint első találkozásukkor a tűzijáték fesztiválon. A mozdulat nyomán fiúsan hosszú felsőteste megfeszült. Fáradt farka ernyedten hevert a combján, gyönyörű volt az olvasólámpák gyenge fényében. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy kagema[3] egy 18. sz.-i ukiyo-e[4] festményen. Most lenézett a párjára, keskeny szeméből egyszerre áradt csábítás és sebezhetőség.

Saito szája kiszáradt.

            - Engedtessék meg rámutatnom, hogy te nem vagy nő.

            Keita elpirult, még a félhomályban is látszott. Figyelemreméltó és egyben szürreális reakció volt valakitől, aki egy ujjal ölni képes.

            - Akkor talán te vagy a nő?

            Saito megvonta a vállát.

            - Nézzük máshonnan. Az én hajam vörös, a tiéd pedig fekete, nem? Elég egyértelműnek tűnik.

            Keita felhúzta a jobb szemöldökét.

            - Néha olyan kiábrándítóan európai tudsz lenni – jelentette ki szárazon.

            - Amitől te megvadulsz.

            Keitának hirtelen halaszthatatlanul meg kellett vizsgálnia a tapéta mintázatát. Egyszercsak visszanézett. Az ujjait finoman visszahelyezte a halakra. Rájuk nehezedett, az ágyhoz szögezve Saitot, és előrehajolt. A kontyából kiszabadult tincsek most a férfi arccsontjait csiklandozták.

            - Ha én vagyok a fekete… szóval a hím… akkor… lehetek én felül?

            Saito a testét nem tudta mozdítani az erős szorítás alatt, de a fejét felemelte, így a szája sóhajtásnyi közelségbe került a másikéhoz.

            - Tényleg ezt akarod? – suttogta alig hallhatóan, de kihívó éllel a hangjában.

            Keita izgatottan megnyalta az ajkát, de állta a tekintetét. Egy darabig. Saito érezte a karja mellett éledező merevedését. Keita beharapta a szája szélét, a szorítása meggyengült. Saito egy pillanatig sem habozott, villámgyorsan mozdult, teljes testsúlyát felhasználta, hogy megváltoztassa a felállást. Tudta, hogy valódi közelharcban esélye sem lenne a másik ellen, de az is egyértelmű volt, hogy Keita elolvad tőle, és eszében sincs ellenállni. Gyorsan maga alá gyűrte, a száját máris akcióra készen a nyakába temette, a jobb keze elindult lefelé a merev pénisz felé, boldogan hallgatta kedvese szaggatott zihálását.

            - Tudod mit? – nyögte bele a fiú nyakába. – Az apádnak igaza volt. Ez tényleg jó játék. Mókusfül…

 

 

 

EPILÓGUS

 

Katagura Takeda két év múlva visszavonult, a klán vezetését a fiára hagyta. Ahogy apja tervezte, a fiatal üzletembert már nem terhelték a múlt bűnei, tiszta lappal irányíthatta a legális vállalkozást, olyan stabil jogászi támogatással, amiről az apja nem is álmodott, amikor megkezdte nagyszabású tervét. A hatóságok ugyanakkor még jó ideig nem tettek le arról, hogy ellehetetlenítsék a Katagura Corp. tevékenységét, ott próbálva fogást találni a szervezeten, ahol lehet. Az elkövetkező években számos Katagura katonát tartóztattak le változatos vádakkal, és mindannyian átélhették azt az idővel legendássá vált jelenetet, amitől a rendőrségnek már az említésére is borsódzott a háta.

 

            A forgatókönyv a következő volt:

  1. A nyomozati szerv több hónapos alapos kutatómunka után – amely alatt nem találtak semmi kézzelfoghatót -, elszánta magát, hogy vád alá helyezze a kiszemelt klántagot (a vezetőségre a legutóbbi fiaskó után nem mertek rárepülni, de erősen dolgoztak rajta). A hiányzó, bizonyító erejű bűnlajstromot kreativitással szándékoztak pótolni.
  2. A letartóztatás előtt ügyvéd csapatot bíztak meg a vád felépítésével (az évek előrehaladtával egyre jobb és népesebb ügyvédcsapatot, megtapasztalván a kihívást).
  3. A gondosan felépített vádak biztos tudatában letartóztatták az ominózus klántagot (kezdetben az idősebbeket próbálták célkeresztbe állítani, akiknek még volt priusza, később, a klán megfiatalodásával, egyre nehezebbé vált a dolguk).
  4. A tapasztalatok sűrűsödésével egyre nagyobb hangsúlyt helyeztek arra, hogy a letartóztatás után a vádlott egész családját elszeparálják, a velük való kommunikációt lehetetlenné tegyék (hogy a klánvezér hogyan szerzett mégis tudomást a történtekről minden egyes alkalommal fél órán belül, örök rejtély maradt).
  5. Ahogy beérkeztek a rendőrségre, rögtön a kihallgatóhelyiségbe vitték a vádlottat, ahol már előre felkészített kihallgatótisztek várták (úgy tűnt a klánkatonákat külön tanfolyamon képezték ki erre az eshetőségre, mert jól kottázhatóan ugyanazzal a higgadt nyugalommal fogadták a vádakat, udvariasan elhárítva a válaszokat).
  6. 30 perccel azután, hogy a vádlott mögött becsukódott a kihallgatószoba ajtaja, ki is nyílt újfent. Két férfi lépett be rajta, az emberiség két olyan példánya, hogy külön-külön is megfagyott volna tőlük a levegő, így együtt pedig a sarkvidékek hideg leheletét hozták magukkal. Két magas, karcsú férfi, egyikük vörös, a másik fekete, kifogástalanul szabott öltönyben, a fizikai erő és az intellektus különös aurájával maguk körül.
  7. A fekete, hosszú hajú soha nem szólt semmit. A vörös szűkszavúan bemutatkozott és rögtön a tárgyra tért



-  MacLaine Saito vagyok, a beidézett úriember és a Katagura Corp. jogi képviselője. Az úr itt mellettem Katagura Keita, a Katagura Corp. vezérigazgatója, és mindketten feszült érdeklődéssel várjuk, hogy megtudhassuk mi az oka annak, hogy egyik legmegbízhatóbb munkatársunk az Önök vendégszeretetét kénytelen élvezni.

  1. Az alaposan felépített vád pontosan 10 perc alatt omlott össze.
  2. 25 perccel azután, hogy a Katagurák megérkeztek a rendőrségre, a vádlott szabadon távozott két oldalán a két remekbe szabott férfipéldánnyal.
  3. Rendőr és államügyész körökben még három nappal később is feltűnően sűrűn emlegették MacLaine Saito mindenféle felmenőjét, úgy a japán, mint a skót ágról, és nem kevésbé hízelgően a szexuális beállítottságát.



 

A két férfi hamarosan igazi hírességnek számított. Történetük mozifilmet ihletett és több yaoinak is kiindulópontul szolgált. Gyakran szerepeltek üzleti lapokban, de a társasági rovatoknak is közkedvelt szereplőivé váltak, nem kevéssé szédületes külsejüknek köszönhetően. Mindenki tudta, hogy szeretők, mert ezt soha nem rejtegették, de egymás iránt tanúsított elkötelezettségük, hűségük és gyengédségük amúgy is elárulta volna őket. Rajongó táboruk is alakult, szédült fujoshik[5] kísérték figyelemmel minden lépésüket és a legnagyobb rejtély, amely mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta: melyikük van felül? Ezt azonban soha, de soha, senki nem tudhatta meg.

            Csak úgy hívták őket: a Katagura Tigrisek. De nem volt igazuk. Egy Tigris voltak ők ketten, a Katagura Tigris két csíkja.

 

[1] Japán kifejezés a homoszexuális kapcsolatban az alárendelt, passzív szerepet vállaló félre

[2] Japán kifejezés a homoszexuális kapcsolatban a domináns, aktív szerepet vállaló félre

[3] Fiatal, férfi prostituáltak – eredetileg gyakran kabuki színészek - megnevezése az Edo-korszakban (japán történeti periódus)

[4] 17\. és 19. század között virágzó japán művészeti stílus

[5] Yaoi rajongók


End file.
